The Day His Life CHanged Forever (Kirk Family Chronicles)
by Samantha Kirk
Summary: Kirk receive a transmission from an alien vessel promising friendship. What they deliver is not that. Moderate language. Characters from Star Wars/SG1 re-purposed for Star Trek Universe. Elements: kidfic, family, love, abandonment, dad/daughter issues, parenting, humor, heterosexual Kirk/OC, Enterprise kids.(Kate, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Ronin/John Sheppard as their kids)
1. Chapter 1

**Please please leave reviews. Even bad one. I do like negative critiques because they make me think. I do love positive ones also. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 First Contact**

**.**

**BRIDGE OF THE USS ENTERPRISE**

Captain James T. Kirk looks out of the viewport into space. He never tires of its dark beauty. He shifts in his captain's seat to stretch his stiff muscles. "_Delta shift isn't too bad for a change,_" he thinks silently as he takes a deep drink of his coffee and stares at the clock reading 0300 hours. Normally he lets Chekov or Lt. Aaron Rios take this shift. They love getting "time in the chair" as Jim calls it and this shift is typically the quietest. The bridge is much quieter now than when Alpha crew mans it. Delta crew is not as comfortable around him as Alpha crew so there are no jokes or small banter as they watch their monitors. "If this mysterious ship is not detected in the next 48 hours I'm declaring it a hallucination by Uhura and redirecting the Enterprise to some hot, sunny, tropical world for shore leave," Kirk jokes but the response from the crew is only more silence and just a few fleeting glances. Jim tries to keep things casual on his ship using last names and first ones when appropriate instead of rank. For some this takes a while to get used to. "_God, these guys need to get a little life_," he again thinks silently and makes a mental note to place them on the first round for shore leave. Maybe he will go with them this time. Spend some time with someone other than Bones, Jack, or Spock. Sun, sand, women in bikinis, alcohol…Jim let his mind drift to all the possibilities of a vacation. Bored, Kirk pulls up the alien transmission again on his PADD that brought him here.

**_ARRIVE LOCATION 932.8604. WE ARE FRIENDS. WE HAVE SOMETHING VITAL TO THE SAFETY AND SECURITY OF THE FEDERATION. SEND THE FLAGSHIP OF STAR FLEET TO TAKE DELIVERY OF THE PACKAGE. JAMES KIRK REQUIRED FOR EXCHANGE. ALL RESTS ON YOUR DESIRE FOR FIRST CONTACT AND PEACE._**

The message is vague enough to spark interest but specific enough to raise eyebrows. Jim settles back in his command chair. This is why he joined Star Fleet. For the excitement and unknown, only Star Fleet can provide. The start of his five-year mission was just weeks away when they received the transmission. They were finishing loading supplies and tying up loose ends when the message was detected by Star Base 11. No date was sent telling when to arrive at the coordinates until Star Fleet discovered the message was sent on a repeating feedback loop. They soon learned that due to signal degradation it was only two days old. Star Fleet had ordered the _Enterprise_ to wait a week at 932.8604 before it will be relieved by another ship. Jim had given it three days already. If something did not happen in the next four, he was going to go out of his mind with boredom.

.

**BEACON OF HOPE STAR YACHT**

"Can you do this pet," Zala Tsu turns to face Kate. The time has come. They will be on the alien ship in minutes. Zala Tsu needs to know she can handle her end of the mission. "It is all riding on you. Trillions upon trillions of species need the Holocron for their survival. These people here are not our friends. You must be wary. If you do not fulfill your end of the mission," Zala Tsu lets a hard stare fall on Kate though a smile covers her face.

Kate's heart is beating out of her chest. She has been in a constant state of anxiety since departing for the mission. Ten minutes after leaving Coruscant Kate began regretting her decision. A day into the journey Kate toyed with the idea of trying to contact Han but they watched her so carefully. Two weeks into the journey Kate began to believe that maybe they were traveling to another galaxy. She has never heard of this but the Vong did it so why couldn't they. Between weeks two and three Kate knew the three Jedi were not as pure in the Force as Corran Horn, Saba Sebatyne, and Kenth Hamner but she clung to the silly notion it was war stress. By now Kate has had enough with the implied threats she has received throughout the journey. "Yes," she snaps standing taller. "I know my job and I am capable of doing it. That is why you brought me is it not."

Rogan glares at Da-Mu-Unka. Kate and her precious family are strong willed and not easily controlled but she should know her place in front of Jedi Masters. He adds to Zala Tsu's assessment. "They will kill you if they find out your true purpose there. You are not special and mean nothing to them," Rogan's words are like a stab wound to Kate's heart but she was good at playing self-confident and assured when it served her. "Remember the plan. We are refugees looking for a home. That should get us on board until you find it."

"And you are positive this ship has it," Kate asks skeptically.

Zala Tsu senses Kate's trepidation increase. "Pet," she walks to Kate tracing fingertips down her body from shoulder to hand. Kate tries to not let the revulsion show. She hates it when Zala touches her. It is cold and jarring. "He is very cunning, this Captain of the _USS Enterprise_. He was able to steal the Holocron years ago from your mother when she came in peace. He will spin sweet words that he loved your mother. That she did not escape from the Federation but ran away from it," Zala Tsu adds an extra level of deception. "They are not like us here. They kill those that do not conform whereas we embrace it. They fear what they do not know. This galaxy is filled with the dark side of the Force. Mind what you have learned," she whispers in Kate's ear causing gooseflesh to rise on her arms. "He will try to force the truth from you of the mission. He will drug you and your food to make you psychologically willing to share." Zala adds this piece to increase Kate's desire to find the Holocron as quickly as possible. They need to be gone in a week. Hunger is very motivating no matter what species you are. "They will use everything and anything to cloud your mind. Do not fall for it. You are strong in the Force. Let it be your guide. Do not trust him but play along with each falsehood they spill."

"I get it. I can do it," Kate says walking away from the three Jedi crowding around her. She hates being this close to them. Their fear and anxiety over her safety feel cold and heavy. She wishes they could relax and project the love and warmth Kate always felt around other Jedi. She sits at a small console in the back of the room waiting to board the shuttle and begin the mission.

"And when she finds out the truth?" Rogan whispers in Zala Tsu's ear as she prepares to make contact with the _Enterprise_.

"She will be angry and scared. She will lash out. With each word they utter, our story becomes stronger and stronger. Their truths will validate our lies," Zala Tsu purrs confidently as she runs her fingertips down his cheek. "And if she doesn't believe us and accepts the truth…she will lose her home," Zala Tsu's tone turns frigid. "We will just have to make sure she knows we are only way back to everything she knows and loves. Kate has no option but to follow our directions. Her attachment to the Solo's and Skywalkers will never be undermined. Kate might be a reckless, free-willed child but she is loyal. Now let's get the Holocron."

Rogan drops the modified Sorosuub Star Yacht out of the modified hyper jump. Even he wasn't sure they would survive re-entry using the Rakata portal coupled with hyperspace. The ship bucked and creaked as it slip from hyperspace to real space. "They are initiating a communication request," he replies in his deep voice stealing a glance at Kate as the ship settles into real space.

"Excellent. See predictable," Zala Tsu murmurs sliding next to Rogan as she answers the _Enterprise's_ hail.

.

**BRIDGE OF THE USS ENTERPRISE**

"Captain. I have detected an anomaly off the port bow," Ensign Edwards says nervously and then stops.

"What kind of anomaly," Kirk says as he takes another drink of his coffee. Secretly he thinks to himself, "_anomaly... Spock would already be analyzing and giving me..."_

Suddenly an energy build up occurs off the port rocking the _Enterprise_ slightly as it is hit by an energy wave. The front viewport fills with blue and white light so blinding that anyone looking directly at it is now seeing spots. Kirk blinks his eyes and immediately begins to bark orders. "What the hell was that? Damage report? All stations." As the crew takes a moment to answer, Kirk instantly decides they are unprepared for the job. Mentally he plans for more emergency drills to sharpen their skills. Uhura, Spock, Sulu, and Chekov would have reported from their stations long before he had even asked for it. Sometimes, in the heat of a battle, he needs to specifically call one of them out because they are reporting so fast he misses the information.

"I have detected a small ship off the port bow. It... It appeared out of nowhere Sir. It is of an unknown design with an unknown energy signature. The energy wave had dissipated and there appears to be nothing left of it. No residual energy. Nothing," gasps Ensign Edwards. "It is running with shields up."

"Calm down Ensign and raise our shields," Kirk orders. "There has to be a ..." Kirk gets up moving quickly to Edwards station.

"The ship is hailing us, Captain," remarks Lt. Barbara Sanders from communications. Kirk looks out the viewport and spies the small ship sitting just to the left of the screen. It is beautifully sleek in its design. It looks to be about 50-60 meters in length with two engines and possibly two weapons port.

"Open a comm line Lt, " he orders sitting straight in the chair. A small nod by Sanders lets Kirk know they are in contact with the ship. "This is Captain Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_ we...

"Captain Kirk, I am very pleased to meet you. We've traveled a great distance to find you. Please give me docking coordinates" a feminine voice almost purrs back.

Kirk gives the universal sign to cut off verbal communication by snapping his fingers across his neck. "Where are my visuals Lt. Sanders?" he asks with a slight impatience rising in his voice. "_Oh there will be drills," _he thinks silently. "_Drills and drills and drills until bridge crew gamma can step up this game. This is not a summer cruise for cadets." _

Nervously Lt. Sanders replies, "They don't appear to have the ability to send visuals. At least not ones we can detect. They can send audio only."

"Audio only?" Kirk repeats as impatience creeps into each word. "What spaceworthy vessel transmits in audio only? Get me my visuals Lt," he demands, "and resume audio contact with the alien ship." Kirk tries to keep a steady, even tone even though he can feel frustration seeping into his face and body. He is fighting back the urge to contact Alpha crew with every fiber of his body. He needs to have as much faith in each shift at he does with Alpha but tonight Gamma is a pale comparison.

"Captain," the silky voice purrs from the unknown being in the shuttle, "docking coordinates," it requests again.

"_No fucking way_" Jim thinks "_I'm not just opening the doors to the wolves without a hell of a good reason." _It bothers him that they want to get on the ship so badly by docking their vessel. Why they aren't asking to be beamed on perplexes Kirk. Kirk clears his voice_. _"We are unable to dock you at this time. Please lower your shields so that we may beam you aboard."

"Beam us aboard?" Zala Tsu is unprepared for this. She glances at Da-Mu-Unka hoping he can shed some light on the Captain's request. Lauren Kirk never mentioned beaming.

With each passing moment, Kirk is getting a bad feeling about this. Everything is off. Gamma crew may not be the top performing crew but they are acting this is a drill. "We can't get a visual lock on your transmission. Are your comms damaged? Do you need assistance?" Kirk attempts to find out why he can't see the individuals in the shuttle.

"Captain, my communication systems are not compatible with yours. We have traveled a long way. If you will just allow me to dock and turn my package over to you I will be on my way," Zala Tsu states.

"_This is fucking weird_," Jim thinks and begins to process everything he knows, which is admittedly little, about this situation. "To whom am I speaking with and what is the nature of the cargo you wish to bring aboard my ship?" Kirk tightens his initial request.

"I am Master Zala Tsu of the Jedi Knights. She said you would be suspicious and that we should be direct when dealing with you," the voice almost laughs as it if tempting Jim to lose his composure. Kirk feels baited like the alien is an adult holding something right out of his reach but close enough to make sure he keeps trying to get it.

Jim is done with this cat and mouse game. "And who is this she you are referring to Master Zala Tsu?" Jim states ready to take off his proverbial boxing gloves and fuck diplomacy.

"Why your wife… Lauren Kirk. She told us how to find you and briefed us on your most probable reaction to being delivered the package. It is definitely something you will want," Zala Tsu states slyly with a hint of humor running through the entire conversation.

Jim feels the room begin to spin and is glad he is sitting down. He feels like he has been sucker punched and all the wind knocked out of his lungs. "_Lauren. How the fuck does she know about Lauren. That was 12 years ago," _his mind races. Taking a deep breath to make sure his voice carries the full weight of his authority and not the weak, watery buzz that is silently screaming inside his head. "My wife died twelve years ago," he tersely responds. "What possible connection is there to your previous communication stating that this package was of great importance to Star Fleet and me?" Is she alive a voice screams like a klaxon in his head. _How can she be alive_? If they had something to do with her disappearance all those years ago no force in heaven or hell would stop Jim from physically killing that invisible voice from the depths of space.

"It will be so much easier to explain face to face Captain. As I previously stated, please give me docking coordinates so that I can transfer the package to your care," Zala Tsu struggles to maintain a calm quality to her voice. Silently the three Jedi link their minds into a Force meld pouring feelings of calm acceptance at Kirk. His mind is strong. They can't Force control him but the three of them may be able to put enough "trust" in the Force that he follows their suggestion. Kate watches the scene from the back of the shuttle. She is slightly uncomfortable with the way the Jedi are forcing the occupants of the large ship to let them aboard. They are Jedi, not pirates. This feels off to Kate but she remains quiet.

"You need to lower your shields in order to come aboard," Kirk requests before snapping off the comm line. When he sees the ship lower their shields he begins to give orders. "Lt. Tate beam the occupants from the alien ship directly to transporter room 12 on my mark. Inform Commander Spock of the situation. Send a message to Colonel O'Neill to meet me at transporter room 12 with a full security detachment. I have had enough of these assholes tonight. Contact Lt. Sulu and tell him he has precisely 1 minute and 30 seconds to take the conn. This is not a drill people. Lt. Rios you have the conn until Commander Sulu arrives," Kirk growls as he stands up and walks to the turbo shaft. As he turns to punch the correct deck number into the keypad he sees Gamma crew staring at him not moving. Lt Sanders looks like she is watching her favorite serial soap opera instead of being present in the current situation. "Do it," Jim snaps as the doors close to the bridge and Lt Sanders almost falls out of her chair.

.

**BEACON OF HOPE STAR YACHT**

"What does he mean by beaming us," Kate finally asks approaching the three Jedi at the controls. Rogan turns to address her as white lights spin around their bodies. Kate feels the slight sensation of falling and then nothing.

.

**USS ENTERPRISE**

As the doors open to deck twelve, Kirk sees his Chief of Security waiting in the hall. "Ready sir," Colonel Jack O'Neill states falling in step with Kirk as he exits the turbo shaft. Jim is surprised at how in charge Jack is at 0300 hours from being woken up from a dead sleep. "Dawson, Peters and Franklin have taken up positions in Transporter room 12 with Unit two at the ready in the hall," he reports. Kirk nods approval as they near the transporter room. Seconds before entering the transporter room Jack turns and cuts off Kirk's path. "Sir, I gotta say it," Jack replies with his slow but not quite a Southern drawl. He knows Kirk won't listen to a word but has to do it. "Maybe you should wait in the viewing room until the..."

"Are you nuts, Jack?" Kirk shoots back staring him down like it is a cadet review. He pushes past O'Neill into the transporter room. "These people have fucked around with me long enough tonight. I am done. Let's get the package and get the hell out of here," Kirk grumbles. "It is too early and I need more coffee," he rants pushing his way into the transporter room.

Jack taps the comm attached to his shirt "Stay sharp and wait for orders," he instructs his men following immediately behind his CO. Jack catches the tail end of Kirk's rant about why the hell diplomacy is required for Star Fleet and not the "other parties" in every one of these damned situations. Jack takes up position behind Kirk switching the setting from basic stun to kill on his phaser. His finger hangs there for a minute and then dials it back to the "Fuck that hurts like hell" setting as Kirk finishes his tirade. He has received the report that the alien ship could not send visuals. Jack hates it when he has no idea who is coming through the transporter. "Ensign Plo, run a scan on possible weapons before initiating beaming," O'Neill states over Jim's pissed off monolog.

Kirk glances at Jack. Finally, someone is taking the initiative tonight without it having to be blatantly spelled out to them. "_God I love Alpha crew_," he thinks. "Initiate transporter," Kirk barks watching the white lights coalesce over the transporter pads. Every muscle tenses in his body ready for a fight as it begins to register that four individuals are transporting over and not one. "Ensign, why are there four signatures?" Kirk demands as the beings slowly re-materialize from scattered atoms.

From Kirk's expression and question, Jack realizes the Captain was not expecting this many individuals. "Here we go," Jack thinks and switches the setting back to kill.

Standing before Kirk are four beings: a human male, a humanoid male, a humanoid female, and a barely discernible fourth figure behind the first three. "Whoa," thinks Kirk as his eyes are immediately drawn to the barely clad blue skinned female.

"Son of a bitch," thinks Jack as he immediately begins to assess which of them will be the biggest threat to the safety of the _Enterprise_.

Rogan is stunned by this technology. He makes the assumption that the technology only works when shields are lowered. Rogan slides his hand to the comlink attached to his belt. He depresses the button in its side-arming the security protocols sealing up the _Beacon of Hope_. "That was very interesting," Zala Tsu purrs as she begins to slink off the transporter pad. No one in the room has seen another being quite like her. From the skin tone to the tails growing out of her head, to the sensuous way she moves, draws all eyes upon her as she steps off the transporter pad. Rogan, Da-Mu-Unka, and Kate flood the room with feelings of peace and calm.

"That's far enough," Jack commands as he simultaneously bringing his phaser to bear and forces his eyes off her breasts and hips. But she continues to approach the Captain like a cat stalking its prey. Jack wants to repeat his command but something in his head urges him to let it play out.

"Come now Captain, is this anyway for you to treat the woman who will brings you the greatest treasure in your life," her silken voice asks, as she reaches up trying to run her long delicate fingers through his hair. Twi'lek's are known for their sexual prowess and Zala Tsu is a true Twi'lek.

In another time and place, Kirk may have let her dominate this encounter. He would have eagerly awaited its climax in some darkened room but at 0330 hours he is finished with games. Grabbing her wrist with a little more pressure than necessary and returning nothing more than an icy stare he replies, "Please relinquish the package."

All eyes are locked on Kirk, as Zala Tsu sucks in a quick breath biting her lower lip as if she is enjoying masochistic sex. She feels the pressure increasing on her wrist. This man will not be swayed by her sexual charms. With a quick jerk, she breaks from Kirk's grip and stares directly into his eyes. "Pity," she states with a pout on her full lips before turning back to the transporter pad. Kirk watches as she ascends the transporter platform. His eyes, along with every set of male eyes in the room, travel to the little indentation on her low back and then to her ass as she walks up the steps like a high-priced escort. "Damn," Kirk thinks as his gaze travels from the gentle swaying of her hips to her barely concealed breasts as she turns to face his crew. "_This would have been a lot less difficult if she had just engaged the viewpoint at the start,_" he thinks but is snapped back to reality are she begins to speak.

"Captain your wife gave me a gift before she left," Zala Tsu states motioning for the two men with her to separate. "I would like to present Kate," she states returning an icy glare that totally is killing the slight hard on Jim was reluctantly experiencing.

"Who," Jim states briefly confused as he allows his eyes to drift from Zala to the approaching fourth individual.

"Your daughter," Zala Tsu purrs and wraps her long delicate fingers, slightly menacingly, on the neck and shoulders of a human child. "Tell your daddy hello child," she rasps in Kate's ear. Kate locks eyes with the blond haired man and reels. Her mother said he was dead. This has to be a mistake. She processes what Zala Tsu is saying and snaps her head around to look at the Twi'lek. Zala Tsu never takes her hands off Kate or her eyes off Jim. Kate realizes the plan has changed.

"Kava caiot uba woy tah nei (how can you do this to me?)," Kate says rapidly in Huttese to all three of the Jedi surrounding her. The look Zala Tau gives her is like a slap in the face. A quick glance at the man gives Kate chills. He could be a twin of the man Lauren claimed was Kate's father yet her mother said he was dead. Suddenly Kate knows why she had to come. Why she is so vital to the mission. "Uba bla. Uba vee bla (You knew. You always knew)," she whispers feeling the room spiraling about her. Kate bends her knees slightly to regain her balance. If she did not, Kate would have fallen over. "This was your plan…to trade me for it," Kate continues in Huttese trying tries to keep the terror out of her voice.

Rogan is happy that even in a state of shock the kid can still think on her feet. "It's not like we are selling you to the Sith kid," Rogan's flippant answer in Huttese causes Kate to shudder once.

"You would not have gone if you knew," Da-Mu-Unka firmly states in Huttese. He can tell the men before him do not understand the language they are using. "Did you think you would be the only one of us not required to sacrifice for the Jedi order? Giving more than you think possible is the mark of a true Jedi Knight young padawan."

"Ensign Plo open comm lines," Kirk orders hoping communications can decipher the language they are using. "Jack," Kirk barks indicating for his security chief to lower his weapon. Jim can see the child is as shocked as him over the statement by the blue-skinned alien.

"I did not know you had children," Jack comments trying to get a grasp on the situation. O'Neill imperceptibly changes the setting back to hurt like hell from kill.

"I don't," Kirk hisses back.

Whether or not she wants to, Kate has to play along for the time being. She turns to pull off the greatest bait and switch she has so far in her life. "H..." escapes this child's lips as her eyes begin to fill ever so slightly. If Kirk is her father he never cared enough to find her. He won't care for her now. Kate makes up her mind she will not be used by this man like she was others in her past even if she has to kill him. She blinks several times to clear her eyes, nervously glancing around the room. Kate, overwhelmed by the turn of events, stares down at her feet. An endless moment passes for all in the room except for the 3 adult guests still standing on the transporter pad. Kate takes a deep breath trying to project an aura of calm, strength before fixing her gaze on the Captain.

Zala Tsu continues to use Huttese. This Captain is not stupid. He will separate them from Kate. She needs to make sure Kate is still clear about her mission objective. "I know this is a shock but it is the truth. Search your feelings, Katherine, you know this to be true," Zala Tsu orders not looking at her. Kate studies the blonde man before her. She feels like she is about to vomit. "Remember my advice pet and hold tight to it. Many things have been hidden from you to which I will reveal. He tried to kill your mother when she attempted to come home to us. He knew of her Jedi skills. He knew she was with child. She had to flee in the night to save her life and your own. Hide your talents from him. He will destroy you on sight if he finds out. Mind what I have told you. Complete the mission so we can leave and save our people. Your mother was alone but we are four. They cannot stop us from leaving. You will be home with your true father in days. Complete the mission and make Master Skywalker proud," Zala Tsu orders all in Huttese.

For the second time in less than 30 minutes, Jim has been sucker punched and must mentally remember to breathe. Staring at the child, he calmly states, "My wife died 12 years ago. We did not have children," and allows an icy gaze to settle on Zala Tsu. Jack has to focus at the drama playing out before him. Ten minutes ago Jim Kirk was a happy go lucky bachelor. One minute ago Jack finds out he was married and the hostage before him may be his daughter. Jack took this assignment to get out of intrigue not be hip deep in it.

"Oh pet," she whispers running her fingertips slowly from the base of Kate's neck to her jaw line. "Daddy needs a little encouragement," she suggests and leans to over to her other ear whispering "How should we show him? Hmmmm."

A cold chill encompasses Kirk's entire body as he watches Zala Tsu's hands on the child. He is instantly transported back to Tarsus VI watching General Kodos select his next candidate for special treatment. The interaction ignites a rage he has tried to bury in the deepest corner of his soul. As he begins to form the word "Fire" Jack discharges the phaser at Zala Tsu feeling smug to take the bitch down but shitty for the pain to the child if his aim was slightly off. Rogan was prepared for this. In a fluid motion, he ignites his lightsaber with a snap hiss intercepting the phaser shot. The blast is deflected into the bulkhead directly next to Ensign Plo leaving a blackened scar on the previously white immaculate surface. Unit Two lunges into action from the hall with phasers drawn and ready to engage.

.

**ON THE BRIDGE**

"Phaser fire detected in the transporter room," reports Crewman 3rd class Richards from internal systems.

"Captain! Do you need assistance?" Sulu questions from the bridge but is only greeted with empty silence. "Richards! Sound silent General Quarters. Let's not give the intruders any notice of our impending arrival. I need security teams three, four, and five to Transporter room 12. Lt. Sanders patch me into Commander Spock's quarters ASAP," Sulu demands sinking into the Captain's seat. "This is not the job I am ready for," he thinks but neither his body language nor voice betrays the indecisions running through his body.

.

**BACK IN TRANSPORTER ROOM 12**

"Stand down," Kirk screams and raises a hand to control any more stray phaser shots at the _Enterprise's _newest arrivals. The faint hum of the lightsaber is the only sound in the room. The blade is mere inches from Zala and Kate's face. With both women at eye level, Jim decides to concentrate on the child. Kate's relaxed posture during the phaser blast denotes a trust with the Jedi behind her. She never flinched as the bolt came towards them like she knew she was safe; however, the vacant pleading expression in her eyes betrays an underlying fear of the Jedi. The Captain fixes a steady gaze on Kate. "You are going to be fine sweetheart," he states trying to calm the child. "Zala Tsu take your hands off her and we can start over. Nobody needs to get hurt. What is it going to take for you to let her go and get the hell off my ship," he states commands. Jim hopes his voice shows both anger at the adults but retains a reassuring tone for the little girl.

"See darling, Daddy does care and won't let anything happen to you," Zala laughs placing a soft kiss on Kate's cheek.

Kate shivers with revulsion but regains her composure by looking at the ground. "_This was the worst idea ever,_" the kid in her thinks but the small part that is trying to be an adult squashes the fear bubbling up inside her. "_I should have called Luke first. I should not have come because they said Luke wanted me to_," Kate thinks but it is too late now. Kate's mind races with the sudden change of plans. She tries to access the Force but can't focus its energy. Kate knows she has two options and lets her mind race with all the implications. "_If I speak out against the Jedi I will be condemning everyone I love and my galaxy to death. Everyone is looking to me to bring them help. Without the Holocron we will fall,_" Zala Tsu's words scream in her head. Reason tries to surface as Kate takes a deep breath. "_But if I stay silent and accept this role they are demanding of me I am damned. He will never let me go back. I will never see anyone I have ever loved,_" her emotions fight to take over. Several years ago there was no one for her in Skyriver but now she has a family and friends. "_I can't abandon them to the Vong. I must complete the mission no matter the cost,_" Kate fights back the tears knowing what she has to do. "_God help me_," she silently prays. "_If you don't do this you can never return home. How can you face Han, Luke, or Leia and tell them you were not brave enough. They have sacrificed everything for a cause. Leia did it. Han did it. You have to do it. Leia sacrificed an entire planet of innocents to save trillions during the rebellion. You are being asked to sacrifice only one_," Kate reminds herself but fears she doesn't have the strength to make the same decision. Emotion fights for recognition over reason again in her mind. "_You can't do this. You can't lie and mask yourself in a false identity for the rest of your life. Tell them the truth and they will take you home,_" her child's voice screams. Reason fights back into her consciousness as she opens her mouth to tell the truth. Kate heard him deny her existence. She heard the anger in Kirk's voice as he spoke of her mother. Zala Tsu is right. Her only chance is to hide her powers, find the Holocron and escape with the Jedi before this man kills her like he tried to kill her mother. "_I put my life in your hands once God, and I am doing it again. Show me the way_," she prays silently hearing the Captain call to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Package**

* * *

.

**TRANSPORTER ROOM 12**

"Sweetheart," Jim calls, "look at me" but the child is staring fixedly at a spot by her feet. "_Dammit, kid look at me,_" Jim yells in his head but verbally tones it down to "Kate. Sweetheart. You need to look at me," with just a hint of adult authority in his voice. Kate responds to his change in tone. He sounded like Han. Her eyes dart back and forth across his face as if searching for something. "Lower your weapons and give me the hostage or this is going to turn ugly real fast," Kirk directs his words to Zala but stares into Kate's eyes. Although he wants to reassure the child with words he knows that any show of weakness in his demeanor could cause these Jedi to kill her. He lets eyes lock on Zala Tsu's and he realizes he is in a real life Kobayashi Maru scenario; however he has beaten this scenario before. They want something and will use the child to get it.

"Hostage!" Zala Tsu laughs throwing her head back causing her lekku to swing gently from side to side. "Why would I come half way across the galaxy to hold your daughter hostage? Go to him pet," Zala Tsu says pushing Kate forward as Rogan deactivates the light saber barring her path. The push is not strong enough to make Kate stumble forward but only causes her to rock slightly as Zala Tsu releases her.

Kirk relaxes slightly and extends a hand towards Kate. "Come here sweetheart" he encourages the child but she does not move. "_Give me a fucking break kid. Get your ass over here_," is quickly translated to "Kate. You need to come over her honey," Kirk repeats slightly waving his fingertips but she still does not move. "Katherine!" Kirk barks causing her to jump slightly and turn back to Zala Tsu who is standing behind her. "Look at me and come here now," Kirk firmly states using what he assumes is a half decent pissed off fatherly tone.

"Go on pet. We discussed this earlier and you know what to do," Zala Tsu states for the first time without a hint of sex to her voice. "I will assume she is going to medical. Simple DNA tests will affirm my words to you. When you are ready to talk we will answer any and all questions you have," she finishes speaking as Kirk's hand latches onto the small wrist. Kate lets out a startled gasp. In a single motion, Kirk sweeps the child out of the line of fire and behind his body.

"Take 'em down," Kirk orders as all three phasers fire simultaneously dropping the three adult Jedi. O'Neill has a very bad feeling as he sees the Jedi slump to the floor.

Kate hears the Captain's words and tries to get around his body as Kirk exits Transporter room 12. "Zala...Zala...Are you hurt? Zala!" She screams pressing against his body planting her feet. Kirk wraps a strong arm around her waist hoisting her off the ground and through the door. Kate catches a glimpse of the Jedi's bodies lying where they were just standing. She sees Rogan's light saber and calls it to her as the doors to Transported room 12 snap shut behind her.

Kirk does not release the child for several more feet even though she is wiggling enough to make it difficult to keep his grasp. He sees Spock and McCoy standing behind several rows of Star Fleet security. "You kriffing nerf herder put me down," Kate bellows slapping at his face and kicking his shins with her feet. "I'll kriffing kill you if you hurt them," Kate rants and delivers a well-placed blow right below Jim's knee.

"Dammit," the Captain yells as he drops the extremely pissed off child between himself and his two friends. "Enough," he yells rubbing his knee as she quickly regains her feet from being dropped like a sack of potatoes. Kate scrambles to her feet taking in her surroundings. She is in a hallway filled with their security personnel. Behind the Captain and his two friends is what looks to be a door or a lift. To her immediate left is another hallway. She will have to be fast but Kate thinks she can make it there using the current chaos for cover. With her flight response in overdrive, Kate tries to run behind Kirk and make it to the passageway. Kate turns to bolt as a strong hand grabs her arm firmly holding her in place. Jim doesn't acknowledge her but speaks to his friends. "Have any more ships appeared?" Jim asks Spock as Kate begins to yank and tug her arm from his grasp.

"What the hell is happening here," McCoy asks in disbelief staring at a fuming Captain and the equally fuming child to his right.

"Lemme go," Kate pleads twisting her body back and forth in an attempt to loosen Kirk's firm grasp.

"None so far. Only the one alien vessel has appeared," Spock ignores the scene occurring next to Jim. "Captain what course of logic sent you to the conclusion that letting the alien vessel aboard the Enterprise would prove wise," Spock states as if this was a typical occurrence.

Bones, having assumed from past experience with Kirk's innate ability to injure himself, brings out a sedative. He dials down the amount to adjust for the child's body weight. Kate sees the doctor preparing some form of injection out of the corner of her eye. "No," she screams moving her body behind Kirk's trying to create distance between her and the doctor. "Don't drug me," she yells.

Her movements wrench his shoulder back. The sharp pain causes him to temporarily lose his patience with her. "Knock it off now," Kirk orders sharply whipping her around in front of him. "Settle down or I will inject you myself got it," Kirk warns. Kate debates on pulling her lightsaber out from the folds of her shirt. One look at all the security forces around her makes her think twice. She is not a Jedi Knight and even Luke would be hard pressed to escape this situation without hurting anyone. Kate makes a concerted attempt to stand still. She pulls back sharply as the doctor scans her with some medical device.

"Relax darlin' this won't hurt you. I just want to make sure you didn't get hurt in the fiasco that just occurred," Bones explains softly with words chosen to scold Kirk.

.

**TRANSPORTER ROOM 12**

"Was she smiling when we stunned her," Jack asks Dawson who shrugs. Jack pulls his hat from his head before placing it back on. A nagging feeling is telling him being stunned was their game plan all along. "Unit two code red," Jack states into his shirt comm. "We have three to transport to the brig." Jack steps forward to apply restraining cuffs to the prisoner's hands. Suddenly Rogan's light saber begins to vibrate on the ground.

"Ugh sir," Dawson points to the weapon that is slowly inching to the door. Jack steps on it causing the movement to stop. He tentatively reaches down picking it up. The vibrations have stopped for the moment.

Jack stands back as several members of units two and three secure the prisoners for transport to the brig. For the first time since he entered the transporter room, he feels like he can think clearly. "_Why the fuck couldn't I fire earlier,_" he ponders the previous fifteen minutes watching his men hoist the unconscious bodies to an erect position. He can hear the child screaming in the hall. "Hendorff…give me a minute to clear the hall and then secure them in the brig." Hendorff nods as Jack walks out. There is no point in letting the kid see the unconscious bodies being pulled from the transporter room.

Jack exits the transporter room finding Kirk, Spock, and Bones at the end of the hall. "Captain, we are taking the prisoners to the brig," Jack O'Neill reports eyeing the child being firmly held in Kirk's grip. Kate glares back not sure where to direct her anger and energy. "I will report back when they are in their cells and secure." Jim nods and Jack turns on his heels walking away. Kate sees the man signal for the other men in red shirts to block her view.

"If you kriffing touch them you will be sorry," Kate throws an idle threat at Jack's back as he walks away. Jack pauses turning around to address her.

"For crying out loud kid, I am already sorry we let you all on board," he yells before addressing an officer to his right.

"Well she doesn't seem to have any medical problems but I should take her to Sick Bay for a full scan," Bones states as he jabs a hypospray into Jim's upper arm.

"Fuck Bones," Jim yelps unable to rub the injection site because of holding Kate's arm.

"For the migraine you are going to have over this," Bones says absently dropping the used hypo into his med bag. "You look like shit."

"Did you learn those powers of observation from med school or were you just born with them?" Jim insults his friend receiving a scowl from the dark haired doctor. Kate is not struggling like before but attempts to jerk her arm free of the Captain's grasp. A blonde curl tumbling across her forehead propels Jim back 12 years ago to a beach on Risa. He remembers Lauren's hair tumbling across her face as he wrestled her to the sand amidst playful giggles. He remembers her complaining about it being a public beach and even thought they were married they would get arrested if caught. Kirk's heart aches for his wife like is has not on a long time. Jim stares at Kate. Like it or not he has to address the claim of the blue skinned alien. "Are you going to walk with me or am I going to carry you to Sick Bay," Jim asks Kate.

She gives him a pouty look before standing still and nodding. Kirk releases her arm and directs her towards an elevator in the hall. He rubs his arm where Bones injected him.

"You could have warned me," Jim snaps. Bones gives him a shrug before smiling at Kate and winking. This draws a small smile from her.

"Captain our first order of duty should be to secure the alien vessel and then find out where they hail from," Spock details his plan for the next few hours.

Kate can't believe how stupid these men think she is. Everyone knows a Jedi Knight when they see them. She glances at the three large men around her and decides it is time to call a truce for the moment. "Cerea, Ryloth, and Corellia, but you know that so let's not start off pretending everyone is as dumb as a mynock okay," Kate snaps stepping off the turbo. So far being a prisoner is not as bad as she thought it would be.

The three men stand in the turbo staring as Kate waits in the hall. "Call a meeting in my ready room for all senior staff. Let me get the kid settled in Sick Bay and I will be there," Jim orders stepping off the turbo with Bones. "Contact O'Neill. He will fill you in on the events from the Transporter room," Jim's voice trails off as he stares a Kate leaning against a wall. He gestures forward and Kate begins to walk.

**Enterprise Ready Room**

Jim paces the room as the senior staff argues about the situation, discuss their various departments, and fight about the best way to proceed. Tensions are high and the usually playful banter is more hostile and directed than it should be between his crew.

"An I been tellin' ya there ain't no bloody residual energy signature to study out there Mr. Spock," Scotty yells pissed. "Ya think this is my first bloody rodeo. I didna miss anything ya bloody pointy eared bastard."

"And may I remind you, Mr. Scott, the first rule of Thermodynamics states that energy cannot be created or destroyed…." Spock responds primly.

"Oh do nugh remine me of Kindergarten physics Mr. Spock," Scotty spats going into a tirade about Newton's Law of Physics.

"And the crew did not tell the Keptin they were beamin' four to the transporter room," Chekov stated incredulously rolling his eyes.

"No. I was entering the bridge when Lt. Sanders informed the ship to 'prepare to beam over with your entire party please'," Sulu replies imitating Lt. Sanders high pitched girlie voice when appropriate.

"Dumb ass bitch!" Uhura rants "Did she think it was Pike or something and not a possible hostile individual."

"I had no idea that the Captain thought only one individual was coming over," Sulu defending himself.

"And she did not even run a sound sweep to pick up any extra voices before she just let them waltz into our home," Uhura says.

"Apparently not, nor did Edwards run a thermal scan for life forms," Sulu says disgustedly cocking his head to one side. "I am running procedural drills on my team when this is over until they turn when they see me coming down the hall."

"What the fuck," Uhura exclaims still flabbergasted by Lt. Sanders ineptness at the comm station. "All of that is SOP. Where the hell did," Uhura continues to rant.

Kirk thanks, God again for Alpha crew and wonders just how differently the past few hours would have played out if the vessel showed up at 0800 hours as opposed to 0300 hours. They had taken it upon themselves to be fully briefed on the limited information available before the meeting started so that they could work on solutions and not just rehash old information. "_Time to get this meeting organized_," Kirk thinks taking his seat at the head of the table. The only one who is not arguing at the moment is Jack. Kirk looks at the man calmly sitting at the end of the table opposite him and decides to start there. "Colonel, what can you tell us about our friends in the Brig," Kirk asks.

"Well, I have never seen a weapon like that before," Jack states. "Or how the male was able to move so fast to deflect the phaser beam. It was like he knew it was coming." Jack sinks back in his seat. "I mean if he was that fast you can only assume the rest of them are also. So why did they just stand there and let themselves be stunned. They all had the same weapons. Sir my gut is telling me they are exactly where they want to be and are controlling the situation rather than us controlling them. I think they are telepathic or are at least have some sort of telepathy like the Betazoids. With all the action over the past two hours, no one directly involved with the three prisoners is showing tension anxiety, stress….nothing. For the amount of security involved in taking them out of the transporter room and then the sheer number of guards I have posted, you'd think that there would be at least one with an itchy trigger finger. I also think that they wanted to surprise the hell out of us with the kid. Hell, I thought it was a dwarf or an extremely small alien. The males specifically hid her with their bodies until they wanted us to see her. At first, I thought it was a ploy to shock and awe us if things went south. Children always change an equation in a battle and they played that card perfectly." Jack leans on the table and continues, "The more I think about it however, they controlled the situation until they wanted us to see her. If I had not tried to stun her when I thought they were about to hurt the kid…I don't think they would have drawn a weapon. Sir, I am not sure even with all the firepower in the room and hall we could've stopped them if they had been intent on leaving. My professional opinion is that they have us right where they want us."

"Can you control the situation?" Kirk asks suddenly concerned about the safety of his ship.

"Yeah …with enough firepower," Jack nods an affirmation. "I don't care where they are from. Fifty men shooting at a single target will take it down." Jack leans back in his seat clearly trying to contain his anger with the situation. Pike had known what he was doing assigning Jack to the _Enterprise_. He was easy going, sarcastic, and a damn good man if he let you into his circle; however, he was cool, calculating, and methodical at his job. Nothing slipped by him and when it did there was going to be hell to pay. Jack did not like surprises.

"Colonel O'Neill has stated that they are willing to answer questions so the most logical course would be to gain more knowledge before taking action," Spock replies calmly as ever.

"Okay," Jim begins to come up with a plan. "Jack make sure the guests are secure and stay that way. Uhura, Chekov, Scotty beam over to their ship and bring it to docking bay 10 for further analysis. Spock, you have the conn. We will meet back here in a few hours to update each other of your findings," Jim states leaving the room confident that each team leader will cross all their "t's" and dot their "i's". No one mentions or asks about the fourth being in Sick Bay although the gossip mill has burned through the entire ship by this point. They have a job to do and are doing it which makes Jim's next task a hell of a lot easier.

.

**SICK BAY**

Kate sits on the edge of a med bed trying to ignore the blather coming from the Captain's mouth. He can't think she is this stupid. Everyone knows the Jedi and a two-year-old can identify Twi'lek's. "I don't take threats lightly Kate," Kirk admonished her pacing back and forth at the end of her bed.

"So kidnapping people is non-threatening Captain," Kate quips. "I am just trying to get my head around what you consider friendly relations. That light weapon you used was a surprise."

Kirk is confused to why she would see the transporters as weapons. "We didn't kidnap you. Zala wanted to talk so we brought HER aboard. No one else was invited," Jim replies.

"It is Master Zala Tsu. She is a master Jedi," Kate corrects. "We are calling you Captain so you don't have to be so rude." Kate can see the blonde man before her is growing more frustrated by the minute. Kate thinks about how Leia deals with idiots and tries to act like her. "Okay, what is your plan, Captain? What do you want?"

"Well, maybe we can just talk kiddo. Find out a little bit about each other," Jim offers leaning against the med bed across from her.

He really sucks at interrogating people Kate thinks but for diplomacy's sake, she keeps her sarcasm under control. "So translated that means I tell you what you want and then you let us go," Kate sets the tone for the meeting hoping her nervousness is hidden.

"If the situation allows it," he responds. He has got to focus on one fire at a time but can't get Zala Tsu's mind fuck, that she is his daughter, out of his head. A simple blood test will confirm this but he doesn't want to scare her more than she already is. The lie will be exposed soon enough. "Your ship approached us with shields up. Why?"

Kate was never expecting this question. "Who doesn't run with their shields up?" Kate questions like it is the dumbest thing she has ever heard of.

"We don't," Jim's honest answer sends a look of shock across her face. "In fact raising shields is considered a hostile act and only done as a last resort."

Kate can't suppress the utter surprise on her face. "Or a stupid act," she rebuffs him. Kate decides to make it simpler with the classic Corellian smugglers joke. "Two men walk into a bar one has a blaster the other doesn't… know what happens," she jokes proving her point.

Jim smiles getting her point even if he doesn't understand her references. "One dies," he finishes the punchline. She points her index finger at him signaling he came up with the right answer. Jim crosses his arms over his chest getting tired of the tough act. "Don't mistake our trust as a sign of weakness. It's not," he warns.

"I never said you were weak," Kate looks hurt at his false accusation. "Kriffing hell you are edgy. Do you need to meditate? I told you we come in peace."

Jim doesn't respond to her statement but fires another question at her. "What's with the clothes?"

Again she is thrown by his choice of questions. Kate stares blankly back at him pulling at her Jedi tunic like he should know. When he gives no indication that he understands, Kate begins to lose her cool. "Okay, this is getting us now where fast. I am trying to be the epitome of grace and dignity asshole," she lets her voice raise rolling her eyes.

"Don't get touchy kid, just answer me why the robes," he repeats his request.

Kate can't control her sarcasm any longer. "Why the color coded shirts? Do your people forget where they work so you decided to match everyone in the same colors? Red for security, blue I am guessing for sciences and gold," Kate's smart ass tone is silenced as Kirk stands erect before her.

"Gold is for command," Kirk says authoritatively.

"Oowwwwww," she waves her hands in front of her pretending to be scared. Kate glances around the room as Kirk thinks up another question to ask her. The more she looks around the sick bay the more she realizes she doesn't see anything she recognizes. No bacta tanks, medical capsules, or droids are anywhere in the room. In fact, she has not seen a damn droid anywhere. She can't remember the last time she was able to walk around a ship this large without tripping over one at least once. Kate is starting to feel extremely nervous again. She actually starts to entertain the notion that maybe they don't have a clue who the Jedi are. "You really don t know," she tries one last time.

"No," he snaps. "Educate me."

Kate's head is swimming. Where the hell could they be if he has never heard of the Jedi? "Why are you so angry?" Kate barks buying time to think.

"This…this is not angry but I can be if you want," Kirk threatens icily.

"Easy okay," she licks her lips getting nervous. Kate decides to see how far the Captain is willing to go before admitting he is playing dumb, "I am a worshipper of the Alderaanian Sun Star," Kate states waiting for him to call her bluff. She keeps a neutral expression trying to see if he is lying. When she gets no indication he doesn't believe her she goes on. "We are a peaceful religious sect."

To her surprise, Kirk sits down and wants to know more. "Where is this sun and what are you doing so far from home?"

Kate takes it one step farther. "Well, it is gone. See our planet was destroyed by marauding gangs of Ewoks. You know Ewoks. Those seven-foot tall hairy monsters with sharp teeth. Ewoks can rip a man's arms out of their sockets when mad. You know the saying never upset an Ewok." With no indication he thinks she is lying Kate continues. "Those mean buggers laid waste to everything. Only several thousand of us escaped the paradise beaches of Hoth using the Tauntaun's to ride our people into the stars." Kate is sure he is going to break out laughing or in anger after this spiel.

"I am so sorry kid," Jim apologizes thinking about the destruction of Vulcan and all the lives lost. Kate bites her lip so hard she is worried she will draw blood. It is the only thing stopping her from laughing. Part of her wants to come clean because Kirk appears to believe every lie she is telling but the other part wants to demand why he is screwing with her. Kate turns the interrogation on Kirk. He is really starting to freak her out. If she can get something out of him maybe she can figure out where she is.

"So um tell me about your homeworld captain?"

Jim complete ignore her. In the thirty minutes, he has known Kate, Kirk has learned several things. One she hates to be ignored. Two she has a distinct lack of respect for authority and three when she is relaxed she is in complete control. The flip side is that when she is mad she loses control. Jim needs to keep her on the edge so she tells him what he needs to know. "How long have you been traveling to get here," he rapidly fires another question at her.

"A week," she lies.

Jim instantly knows she is lying but presses on. "A week. What factor?" He sees the term warp is not registering with her. "You can't live that far from here then. Give me the coordinates we can take you there? I can take you home." Jim sees Kate getting overwhelmed by the rapid questioning.

"Hey, can I get a drink?" Kate stalls for time to process an answer.

Jim doesn't care about her answers. They are all going to be lies anyway. "Sure… water, Kool-aide, tea, orange juice, milk, soda," he throws choice after choice at her. Kate recognizes only a few of the beverages but plays it safe requesting water. "Fine there is the replicator. Help yourself," Jim points to a machine embedded in the wall.

"On second thought I am just fine," Kate changes her mind. She has never seen a device like that before in her life.

"No, I don't think you are. In fact, I don't think you are from anywhere around here. There is not one being from the Milky Way galaxy that doesn't know about transporters or replicators so let's cut the shit kid and start over. You can't bullshit a bullshitter. Where are you from?" Kirk growls making gooseflesh stand up on her arm.

Bones hears the discussion becoming heated from his office. Now is as good of a time as any to get a blood sample and prove Kate is not Jim's child. Kate sees him approaching from her peripheral vision. "Hey back off buddy," she hops off the table turning her back to the wall.

Jim watches her panic as Bones comes toward her. Part of him feels bad that with this simple DNA test whatever con the four of them are running will collapse like a house of cards. He can tell that Kate is essentially a good kid that has just got caught up with bad people. When he turns them over to Star Fleet Jim will try to get her the help she needs. "He is just taking your blood kid. That's all. This is normal," Kirk assures her trying to appear non-threatening.

Kate is in full alarm panic. Everything is happening way too fast. If he takes her blood he will find out she is a Jedi. This would, at least, make him admit he was playing dumb earlier or kill her like Zala said. If he takes her blood they will run a paternity test. Kate isn't sure he is the same man in her picture, but if he is, that opens up more problems that she is prepared to deal with at the moment. Suddenly a thought pops in her mind. "You can't touch me medically without the informed legal consent of a parent of guardian," Kate instructs the two men.

Bones gives a little laugh and exchanges a grin with Jim. Jim stands up crossing his arms with a smile. "Oh so you're smart to boot," he teases. "Well since you won't tell me your full name, or where you are from or how to get in touch with your parents I am officially your legal guardian. In situations like these minors become temporary wards of the Captain. Go ahead Bones," he indicates the doctor forward.

Kate prepares to fight for her life if she has to. "If you kriffing touch me you will be sorry. Run your little scanner thing all damn day if you want but leave me alone," she orders.

Jim is rapidly losing patience with the Enterprise's littlest guest. "Kate sit now," he orders in his command voice. "This is for your own good."

"NO," she screams back panicking raising her hands defensively. Zala Tsu warned her about this. She also was the one who suggested Kirk do the test. Kate has no idea who to trust. "No stop please," she half begs half orders the doctor. McCoy is astounded by the fear in her voice and body language. Kate rapidly thinks up another viable excuse. "It is against my faith to receive medical treatment. This violates every tenant of my faith," Kate protests pointing at the hypo.

"And what faith is that," Bones looks confused and slightly amused.

"The faith of the Alderaanian sun thingy," Jim supplies unenthusiastically waving his hand before rubbing his eyes. He is glad Bones gave him that hypo for a migraine.

"That is why so many died in the Ewok attacks. We could not defend ourselves," Kate tries to carry on the lie.

Jim is done with her lies. "If that's the case how did you escape Hoth," Jim pulls her attention directly on him.

Kate is amazed he retained so much of her story. "I said we were pacifists not that we weren't space worthy mother kriffer," she yells talking to the Captain but eyeing Bones.

Jim snaps his fingers remembering. "Oh yeah, space worthy tauntauns right? Tauntaun…sounds like a weird name for a vessel type. You also said you rode them. Most people fly in ships. Tell me do they wear little space suits?"

Kate is furious he is taunting her. Being a prisoner is not so much fun now. She lashes out at the table beside her toppling it. Kirk grabs her arm pushing her back on the med bed. He levels a finger at her face. "Behave now."

"Take me to my friends now or you will pay," Kate threatens. "I have powerful friends and family."

"No," Kirk states flatly. "I am responsible for the safety and well-being of everyone on this ship including you. You want to see them I want answers." He barks.

"Well-being?" Kate squawks. "Since I have left the people you think are dangerous I have been shot at, medically probed, and interrogated. With friends like you who needs enemies," she demands. Jim starts to pace the room. Kate tries to control her temper as she speaks.

Jim grabs her arm and drags her to a wall PADD. "Fine tell me where to find your powerful friends and family," he orders bringing up a star chart of the region. "We are here," he blows up a section if the map. "Show me where you want to go and we will be there as fast as my ship can get you there." Kirk sees Kate can't get her bearing on the map. "This is the alpha quadrant of the Milky Way," he tries to help her out.

Kate stares at the foreign star systems in front of her. She expands and expands the star charts until it is a view of the entire galaxy. They are a lot farther from home than she ever thought. Starts to panic. Zala lied to her again. They are not in the corporate sector. Kate expands into the emptiness around the Milky Way searching for the next closest galaxy. This far out maybe he doesn't know about Jedi. "So Milky Way," Kate idly chats trying to find something as a point of reference. "This is what you call the Rishi Maze?" The blank look she gets back concerns her. "Companion Aurek," she uses the official star designation for the companion galaxy circling Skyriver. Getting nothing from Kirk, Kate tries again. "So we are in Firefist or Companion Besh," she inquires but still nothing. She sees the fleeting glance shared between the Captain and doctor. Kate can't stop the panic fighting its way to the surface. "Nothing is out this far," she protests signaling to the map. She takes a final stab at the only places she knows. "Okay no one has been to the companion galaxies of Cresh, Dom, Esk, Fom, or Grek," she says each one slower praying they know one of them. Kate walks to the bed behind her sinking against it, her head is spinning. How did she get here?

"Jim maybe you should back off for a while," Bones says seeing Kate in a state of shock. "Give her some time process what is going on."

Kate hears the two men talking. "Take me to them," Kate's voice starts off weak but gets stronger. "They have lied to both of us."

"No," Jim says softly.

Kate tries to stay calm. "You want answers…they have them."


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3 Revelations **

"Fine, tell me what to say and I will talk to them for you," Kirk offers. Kate turns her head to stare at the map. The swish of the door to Sick Bay opening turns Kirk and McCoy backward.

Jack strides into Sick Bay heading directly for Dr. McCoy. "Jack," McCoy says slightly surprised to see the COS (Chief of Security) in medical. "How are our other guests?" Jack can hear the concern in Bones' voice.

"In their cells waking up," Jack replies heading to the replicator to get coffee. Jack doesn't run on coffee like many of the other crew members but today he can use a kick start. 0430 hrs is too damn early. "Coffee…large…black," he requests from the replicator.

Jim nods crossing his arms. "I want to talk to them. Let me make sure things are being handled on the bridge and meet me in the Brig in ten," Jim orders before walking out. "Can do," Jack nods. Bones gives him a slight head towards his office. "I just wanted to know how the kid was holding up? I am not sure if we were more surprised at what happened in there or if she was. Did you see the look on her face?" Jack confides.

"No, but I bet it is similar to the one she has now," Bones motions to Kate from across the room.

"Yep that's the one," Jack takes a long draw on his coffee. "She is in way over her head." Bones crosses his arms studying Jack. "So how is the kid?"

Bones picks up his PADD containing her vitals. "Her name is Kate probably Katherine. From the medical tests, she is between 11 and 13 years old. 4'8" tall, 80 lbs and healthy according to my initial scans. I was just going to take a blood sample and run it for further analysis but I don't expect to find anything out of the ordinary." Kate keeps her eyes on the map but intently listens to their conversation. "I need to take a DNA sample but she is resistant," Bones says. "I thought I would try again now that Jim has left and she is calmer."

"It will make it a helluva lot easier to track down her parents," Jack agrees finishing his coffee. "You know she is listening right?" Jack points out.

Kate knows she has to react now. The doctor can't run his blood test. Kate jumps off the table igniting the lightsaber. "You're right I'm am," she calmly states pulling it to a defensive position in one fluid motion. Kate takes a deep steady breath watching the two men intently.

"Whoa," Jack yells as she walks to the center of the room with the weapon. "You people carry those sword things like normal people carry gum," Jack says dryly getting a half smile and laugh out of Kate. Jack takes this as a good sign. He can tell she is scared but not terrified at the moment. He can handle scared. It's when people are terrified and panicked that things tend to get really messy. He silently curses himself for not assigning a security detail to her.

Bones is not as relaxed as Jack. "Jesus Christ kid put that down," he snaps before sliding back into his calm demeanor. "Take it easy darlin'. No one here is going to hurt you. You are safe and we are here to help you," Jack is mildly surprised the doctor is handling the change in his young patient so well.

"Hey Red Shirt, you're coming with me. Take me to the Brig now," Kate demands holding the blue blade in a defensive posture.

"Red Shirt?" Jacks says looking hurt.

"I think you are being taken hostage," Bones softly jokes setting his PADD down on the table next to him.

"Move it Red shirt and you…blue…take a seat," Kate tries to control the room. Jack chuckles at the face Bones gets for being called Blue shirt. Kate knows she has to make a move soon. This place is too public not to have unexpected guests and right now she has her hands full with two. "I said Red move and Blue sit," she orders sharply.

The cuteness of the situation is beginning to wear thin with Jack. "You didn't say Simon Says," Jack jokes but losing the humor in his voice.

Bones tries to keep the situation under control. "Look darlin' we can help you but you have to put that thing down. No one wants to hurt you," Bones repeats.

"Do it," Jack clarifies the request in the least threatening way possible. Bones gives Jack a scathing look but the doctor has not seen that light sword in action. Kid or not she is still brandishing a weapon.

Jack can see Kate assessing her surrounding like his boys would. This sets off a red flag that maybe she is not as helpless as she pretended in the transporter room. "Hurt me! That blinking bishwag shot my friends." Kate directs all her anger on Jack. "You fired first. You attacked us. Kidnapped us from our own ship and you want me to believe you are friendly?"

Jack needs to get the situation under control. "Yes I did," he verifies her claims.

His confession shocks Kate. She expected lies and false platitudes. "Why," she demands. "We came in peace." Kate lets her eye scan the room finding the exit. She angles her body slightly sideways taking a step. She can't run for the door and the look in the security guy's eyes tells her he knows what she is thinking.

"I made a call. From where is stood you did not look happy to be there. In fact, I would wager a guess you were surprised at their behavior in the transporter room. They didn't follow the plan did they," Jack uses a calm, even, non-threatening tone as he speaks shifting his stance so she stays directly in front of him. Jack can tell he struck a nerve by the way her forehead crinkled at his assessment. "They also never said take me to your leader which as you well know is the standard alien invasion greeting." Jack shoves his hands into his pockets attempting to look less threatening.

"You are so funny Mr. Red Shirt. Should I laugh or be hurt that you don't believe me," Kate counters taking another step sideways. The swish of the door signals more people have just entered Sick Bay. Kate pulls her attention briefly from Jack and Bones to reassess her situation. Kate sees two more men in red shirts at the door entrance both with blaster-like weapons drawn.

Jack extends a hand telling the men to lower their weapons. "We are just talking here guys. No need to get all crazy at 0830 without coffee," he jokes giving them the code for taking a shot when available.

"It is 0500 hours," she counters. "This isn't my first pod race. They told me you would do this. Lie, jail them, and then separate me."

Jack is shocked she is present enough in the situation to know he gave an order. "Jailed is such a strong term. I prefer resting in private rooms away from the hustle and bustle of the ship," Jack tries to make it sound fun.

"Take me to them," Kate demands. "Get back all of you or you will be sorry." She threatens seeing the men at the door taking a step forward.

"Darlin relax. You're scared and I get that, but if you don't trust him listen to me, Kate. Neither you or we are the bad guys here," Bones tries to reason gently.

"Make him get back," she tells Bones about Jack as he takes a small step forward. Kate sees the minute head nod from Jack signaling his men to attack. "Bad move there buddy," Kate warns releasing one hand from the blade. She extends her hand outward in a Force push but nothing happens. Again Kate tries a Force push but can't focus enough to move them an inch.

Jack extends a hand imitating her saying, "Hello," very slowly. "I have never seen a greeting like that have you Bones but heck you learn something every day."

Kate is infuriated at Jack making fun of her but she controls her anger. Instead, she tries for the last time to reason with them. "Please…please put down your weapons. I only want to get out and not hurt you," Kate's tone is far more pleading and desperate than she intends. Jack takes her brief hesitation to signal Adams and Dobbs to shoot. Kate may not have full use of the Force but it is enough that she can sense they are trying to hurt her. As her adrenaline kicks in she turns whirling the blade deflecting the shots back at the two security guards at the door. They drop bonelessly to the ground. Kate spins back turning her attention to Jack and McCoy. The shots were more of luck than Force skill.

"Peaceful! You just shot my men," Jack shouts disgustedly pointing at Adams and Dobbs on the floor.

"I did not," Kate squeals back. "They shot me and I defended myself. Don't see any blaster bolts coming out of here do ya? My weapon is defensive."

"I seriously doubt that," Jack laughs. Faster than McCoy can see Jack flings his, "Everyone runs on Dunkin" coffee cup at her. He needs to assess her weapon and would rather do it with an inanimate object than himself. Kate brings the blade around neatly severing the cup in two. It remains that way until the halves shatter on the floor. From what Jack can tell the modified flashlight as he has been calling the new weapon, is nothing more than a very cool sword.

"Why did you do that," Kate yells shocked. Mr. Red shirt better attack or back off because he is really starting to piss Kate off with his snappy comebacks.

"Now that is one nifty sword you got their kid," Jack compliments. "Can you show me how it flies across the room? I mean does it have little jet packs or what?" Jack hopes she can shed some light on how it was moving in the transporter room by itself.

"What?" Kate demands almost breathlessly. She can't believe these people don't seem to know who the Jedi are or what a light saber is. They have to be in one of the companion galaxies to Skyriver she realizes. "And stop talking. Standard procedure for taking down a hostile is to buy time engaging in conversation. I did not fall off the apple grav-cart yesterday."

Jack gives her a half laugh. "You're just confused and tired. Can't we just be friends? So what will it be kid? I'll even get you ice cream or a piece of pie," he adds to the end hoping to distract her enough to disarm her.

"What?" Kate is so confused why no one will take her seriously. Zala Tsu definitely knew what she was talking about when she warned Kate they would try to confuse her. "Backup", Kate warns seeing the gap closing between her and Mr. Red shirt. "I do not want to hurt anyone…please," Kate pleads.

Jack knows that even holding that weapon she will not use it. He can read it in both her body language and word choice. "Then drop your flashlight kid," Jack begins to take slow, controlled steps toward her.

Kate knows she can't stop him and will have to fight. The problem is she can't hurt him. He has really not done anything to her and is not threatening her life only her freedom. "Why are you making his so difficult." Her tone is pleading and her hands are beginning to shake. Jack knows it is now or never. He throws his hat her. As she cleaves it in two he dives forward grabbing her wrists, angling the blade away from them and to the floor.

"Kriff me," Kate yells stunned at his play. If she leaves the blade active someone is going to get hurt and she is not in the mood to lose an arm. She deactivates the blade opening her hand so it tumbles to the floor. Jack kicks it out of the way as she starts her attack with a knee to the groin. Jack turns enough so that she impacts his inner thigh rather than his groin. Kate follows through with a front kick that Jack blocks grabbing her right arm. Kate brings her elbow up sharply to his face nailing him in the cheek. If Jack hadn't moved his face to get it out of her hair she would have broken his nose. Jack decides it is time to stop playing. Kate has had more than a few classes in self-defense. He grabs her left hand neatly placing her in a basket hold against his chest. Kate feels panic bubbling in her again. She has not had to fight without the help of the Force in a long time. It shows she has gotten slow and dependent on it. "Let me go," she struggles against his chest realizing she is not in a good position. "Please don't hurt me," Kate begs putting more desperation in her voice than she feels hoping to generate sympathy. Kate tugs at her arms testing his hold.

"I will when you calm down Kate," Jack explains. Kate doesn't struggle but doesn't relax planning her next move. "Now I am going to let you go and you are going to be calm and relaxed while Bones here finished up with you. Got it."

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Bones pulling some sort of syringe from a drawer. "Blood test," Kate whispers. She is in more trouble than she realized. Kate begins to yank wildly on her arms but can't get leverage with them crossed in front of her body. If she had control of the Force Kate could Force shove him into the wall, but she doesn't. Kate would be in awe of Jack's mastery of the basket hold if she wasn't in it. She has about fifteen seconds to get out of the hold before the doctor comes over. Kate yanks her wrists sharply forward as Jack tightens his hold slightly. "Ow ow ow you're hurting my arm," she squeals feeling her right shoulder coming out of its socket. It is an old injury but the way he is holding her and the way she is struggling will definitely dislocate it again.

Jack can feel her arm popping out of its socket and releases his grip some. He doesn't want to hurt her just calm her down. Kate is slipping into the panic phase where people become unpredictable. She already pulled a weapon on them and Jack is kicking himself for not frisking her like he did the others. He learned the hard way once that just because you are a child doesn't mean that you can't be armed. "Keep fighting and you will pop your shoulder out," he warns gently. "Just calm down and I will let you go I promise Kate." Kate thrashes her legs and swings her hips desperately trying get loose. "Shhhh," Jack whispers in her ear. "It is going to be alright kiddo. Bones just step back okay. Relax Kate okay," he tries to be as soothing as possible knowing she is just scared. "I am going to take some of the pressure off your arm okay," Jack tells her loosening his grip.

Kate relaxes just enough to have Jack loosen his grip before she goes wild thrashing forward pulling her arms hard. Jack almost loses control of her. "Kate I am not letting go until you are ready to listen and be calm. Relax now or you will either get hurt or get tired understand me," Jack tries to be stern since soothing wasn't working.

"No," Kate fights back harder than ever.

Jack has no choice. "Bones a little help here," he asks. He had hoped sending Bones away would calm her but she is in this to win this. If he holds her any longer she will pop her shoulder out of the socket and Jack doesn't want that to occur.

Kate knows she only has one play left. She pushes off the ground hard throwing her weight backward planting her feet on his knees. Before Jack can move she pulls her knees up and arms down. Gravity plus the weight of her body places too much stress on her arm. Before Jack can take her to the ground her arm pops out of its socket. Jack instantly lets it go as she screams out in pain. Kate has forgotten how badly dislocating her arms hurts. It lies limp at a weird angle useless. Kate pants heavily from the excretion and pain. Jack reaches out to help her up but Kate tries to leg sweep him while holding her injured arm. "Kid my patience is at an all-time low with you," Jack warns scooping her up into his arms. Kate screams out in pain as Jack carries her to med bed 1. "You are going to have your shoulder set and then we are going to have a long talk on manners young lady," Jack chastises her. Kate stares into his eyes attempting to gauge how serious Jack is. "Bones," Jim signals the doctor forward. Kate knows she has to reset her shoulder before she tries anything else. She leans back into the bed fighting back the urge to cry from the pain. Jack sticks out his hand for her to hold. "Take it. I know how bad this hurts but Bones here is a champ. He'll have you up and running in no time. I'll even let you take another crack at me okay," Jack jokes bringing a tight smile to her face.

Bones comes over explaining each step before he even touches her. Kate wishes these people were not her enemies. They remind her so much of the people from back home. Bones hypos her with Ketorolac to numb the pain as much as possible. He has her shoulder back in the socket before she realizes it. "See I told you," Jack punches her gently in the uninjured arm drawing her attention squarely on him as Bones gives her a sedative. Fear flashes across her face then Kate slumps back on the bed. Jack sweeps the hair from her face as Bones straightens her legs on the bed.

"She will be out for several hours," Bones informs him pulling off her boots before covering her with a blanket. "I have no idea what the hell this kid has been through but it has been a lot. That shoulder is a chronic injury. I'll x-ray it when she is out and run some of the other tests." He draws the much-needed blood sample as he talks. "Get to the Brig. Find out why those assholes are here and what they want from her," Bones orders as Jack leaves to meet Jim in the Brig.

.

**BRIG**

Jack enters the Brig seeing Kirk and Spock standing at station 2. "Col. O'Neill," Spock acknowledges his arrival. "The Captain and I were just discussing the most efficient way to question the detainees."

"Detainees?" Jack asks raising his eyebrows at Spock's choice of words.

"Spock feels better calling them detainees instead of prisoners because we have not officially charged them with anything," Kirk translates never taking his eyes off the prisoners. "I say they crossed the threshold from guest to prisoner the minute they involved the kid in the transporter room. Although Spock here says they have not done anything to warrant a change in status and a night in the brig except to royally piss me off." Jim continues to stare at the Jedi in the cells.

"Captain being Vulcan I do not feel one way or another. I was simply pointing out that the evidence we have against the Jedi is not necessarily enough to warrant incarceration," Spock defends his view.

"Would a person of interest satisfy you both," Jack offers. "Now depending on how you define it a person if interest can be someone we want to talk to," Jack motions to Spock. "Or it can be a euphemism for suspect allowing Jim to keep their asses in here as long as he wants."

"I knew I liked you for a reason," Kirk jokes before becoming serious again staring at all three Jedi calmly meditating in their respective cells. He studies each individual for a few seconds before motioning Hendorff over. "Have they said anything?"

"No sir," Hendorff says also keeping his eyes on the cells.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Jack asks finally getting a minute alone with his CO.

"Yeah," Kirk replies and pulls his attention off the Jedi.

"What the hell is going on here sir? Why were they beamed aboard in the middle of the night without any scans, visual confirmations..." Jack demands.

Kirk stiffens when hearing Jack's tone. Permission to speak freely is one thing but accusing Jim of purposefully endangering his crew is another. As he prepares to hand Jack his ass, common sense prevails. The guy is only doing his job like it or not. A new thought crosses Jim's mind. "Did you feel helpless at times in their presence?" Kirk asks turning back to stare at the Jedi. "No helpless is not the right word but I'll be dammed if I can describe the feeling," Jim says shaking his head slightly as if to clear his mind.

"Helpless isn't the right word...but something was off," Jack confirms rubbing his forehead with his palm. "In the transporter room, you know when she began approaching you, I should have fired then but it was as if something in the back of my brain kept saying 'relax. Everything is fine' in some weird surfer type voice. This situation is FUBAR* sir".

"Yeah… I think your right," Jim says rubbing his chin. "Okay, so I say we each take one and see what we can find out. The kid was not of any help," Kirk confides.

"About the kid," Jack looks at Jim uncomfortably. "She pulled one of their weapons on us in Sick Bay after you left." Jack sees Jim is about to become unglued. "Jim she is a scared kid but in taking her down, she dislocated her right shoulder. Bones set it and then gave her a heavy sedative. He got that blood sample he needed and is running some other medical tests. He said she would sleep for the next few hours. I just thought you should know," Jack tells the Captain. Jim can read through the lines. The comment that Kate is his daughter has been gnawing at the back of his mind since Zala Tsu said it in the transporter room. He knows Bones and Jack have it on their minds as well even if they are not talking about it.

"Thanks but right now they are our concern," Jim indicates the Jedi in front of him. "I will take Zala Tsu. Jack, you have Rogan and Spock you have Da-Mu-Unka. Find out what you can," Kirk orders walking to the cell holding Zala Tsu. "Hendroff open the cell," Kirk commands stepping in.

Jim stares at the blue skinned woman in front of him. She is lounging on the bed which elevates her breasts. Jim has been around enough women to know she is clearly trying to come on to him. "So Miss Tsu care to tell me why you have come half way across my galaxy?"

"Shala," she purrs. Jim notices her two head tails twitch slightly as she talks.

"Shala…is that a greeting or your homeworld," he asks still standing ramrod straight.

Zala Tsu's melodic laughter fills her cell. "My name Zala Tsu Shala but in my culture, we do not use surnames, Jim." She lets Kirk's name roll off her tongue seductively.

"In my culture we go by rank," Kirk replies calmly.

Zala Tsu sits up with a coy smile. She presents her wrists to him like she plans to be handcuffed and says sultrily, "a Captain must know his crew does he not. Take me somewhere private and I can show you many things. Twi' elks are revered in the galaxy for our knowledge of what others need."

"Excellent tell me the name of your galaxy 'cause we both know you are not from around here," Jim quips sitting on the cell bed across from her. Jim has to focus on keeping his eyes on hers and not her nearly exposed breasts. "What do you want and why are you using the kid?" Jim directs the conversation. "That is was I need to know."

If she did not need to buy time for the little Solo brat to complete her part of the mission, Zala Tsu would snap his neck. "We are not using the Chikra. She is dear to us and to you Captain or have you not taken my advice," she coos from her perched position on the cell bed.

"Then why the guise of friendship? Why contact us with the promise of a wondrous gift when you have nothing?" Jim tries to keep his anger in check.

Zala Tsu slowly walks over to Jim. She drags a single finger lazily across his chest. "When meeting a stranger or guest for the first time we usually exchange gifts or something else as a welcome," she says as seductively as her movement. "It is customary to share what we have. I have given you the most precious gift of all." Zala Tsu opens her hand sliding down his chest towards his waist. He feels himself involuntarily growing at her touch. He roughly grabs her hand tossing it aside.

"I have 430 lives to protect. I need answers and if you will not give them to me you are of no use to me," Jim threatens firmly.

In a lightning fast move, Zala Tsu straddles Jim's lap. She shoves him backward pressing her full lips to the edge of his ear. Dawson and Michaels drop the force field to her cell leveling their phasers at her head. "I have delivered to you your salvation…your hope," she says huskily before taking his earlobe into her mouth.

"You have delivered nothing more than a lap dance I did not pay for," Jim stands forcing her to her feet.

"I have given you your daughter," Zala Tsu stares at him looking for a reaction. "Tell me does it gnaw at your soul to know you were not man enough to for your wife. That Master Lauren Shan could not be fulfilled by you," Zala Tsu offers walking back to her side of the cell. She sits seductively with her legs slightly spread leaning back against the wall. Jim refuses to be baited knowing Zala will continue until she has said what she wants to say. Jim just hopes it is something useful. "We did not take Kate Solo from her. In fact, I have not seen Master Shan in years but I have seen your daughter many times." Zala feels through the Force Jim's heightening anger towards her and Lauren. "Your daughter is special. She is one of us and will grow into one of the most formidable foes your galaxy has seen. Tell me will you stand beside her as her right hand when she rules your galaxy."

A cold chill courses through Jim's body. Eighteen months ago he had a similar conversation with Khan Noonien Singh. He prays the kid in Sick Bay has not been genetically altered like he was. "I have set a course for Starbase 11. When we reach it you will be turned over to Star Fleet. I do not know what you want and frankly, I don't care. I just want you off my ship. This is the last contact we will have until we arrive and I turn you over to the authorities.

Zala Tsu leans against the table watching Jim exit her cell. "Do not believe that Captain. We will speak again and soon. Tell me is the little one safe. I need to know she is unhurt," Zala Tsu's silky voice tries to take a maternal quality as it follows Jim out of her cell.

"Lady you care about that kid as much as a pit viper does a mouse," Jim hollers back over his shoulder. Zala Tsu walks to the bed and lies seductively on her back staring out the window at the stars. She knows it will not take Jim's crew long to figure out Kate's piece of the plan. She just prays Kate completes her mission before they do.

Spock and Jack are exiting their cells the same time Jim does. "Da-Mu-Unka proved to be surprisingly forthcoming with details," Spock informs Jack and Kirk. "Were your person's of interest as well?"

Jack gets a half grin at Spock using the term person of interest. "Gambler over there just wants a drinking buddy," Jack indicates to Rogan. "He did give me some insight on tactically what they are capable of. He is highly intelligent so it wasn't a slip. He wanted me to know this information for a reason. I just have to figure out why." Jack sees Jim deep in thought. "What did you get from Bambi the blue skinned vixen?"

"A lap dance, kid, and a divorce," Jim says sourly walking out of the Brig. Jack and Spock follow a half step behind him. "I want them off the ship ASPA Coronel. I am calling the senior staff to my ready room at 0730 hours. Find a replacement for yourself and get there." As Jim turns to leave he notices that Zala Tsu has watched the entire exchange between his men and himself.

"I'll be waiting Captain" Zala Tsu taunts from behind the glass as Jim turns and walks out.

"I am going to Sick Bay to check on the kid. You said Bones was running the blood test," Jim asks trying to hide his queasiness with the inquiry.

"Yeah," Jack doesn't pry but wishes he had the same relationship McCoy does with Jim. It is not that he wants to know the Captain's sordid past but needs to know. If the kid in Sick Bay is Kirk's, that will alter Jack's way of handling her. She will not be an unknown but the daughter of his superior officer. There will be no dumping her off at Star Base 11 with the rest of the Jedi. Kate will become part of the crew. With Kate clearly not going to like this idea, she will pose enough security risks it makes Jack's head hurt. Jack decides to wait until her paternity is confirmed or denied before coming up with a plan.

.

**SICK BAY**

Kirk stares down at the small form sleeping in Med Bay 1 as he rolls down his left sleeve. "We should have the results in a few seconds," Bones replies as he carries the blood sample to a monitor across the room in his office.

"A huh," he mutters lost in thought. There is no denying Kate's blond hair matches Kirk's and the green eyes that searched his during the confrontation were reminiscent of Lauren's but hell genes are genes right. Millions upon millions of humans have that combination throughout the galaxy. He watches her small chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm and begins to drift back to that day on Risa. Everything was perfect. They were happy. Weren't they? He remembers Lauren laughing in the water with the sun shining off her hair. Lauren taunting him. "Wanna hit this. Right here. Right now," she laughs standing waist deep in the crystal clear waters of the lagoon slowly removing her bikini top. A persistent murmur gnaws at the back of his mind as he is reliving the last time he had made love to his wife during a break from the Academy. A deep loneliness settles in his core forcing his to ponder the events he thought were long forgotten. "She can't be mine." Kirk silent muses. "Lauren would never have left no matter what the circumstance." But the reality is she did. Kirk's subconscious still defends her adding, "Even if she did she could not have stayed hidden this long." His anger begins to replace the loneliness and he looks up at the monitor over the bed. The name Doe, Katherine is displayed in white letters on the screen. In the next few minutes, Kate will have a new surname. Jim can't decide if he is happy or sad it won't be Kirk.

"Jim. … Dammit, Jim are you with me" Bones repeats from his desk as he stares intently at the computer screen displaying the results of Jim and Kate's blood work.

"She is not mine," Kirk professes again to himself breaking his stare off. "Yeah, whatcha got," he replies walking into McCoy's office. He drops into the chair across from his old friend.

"A match," Bones states emphatically turning the screen for Jim to reveal the results.

"Run it again," Kirk demands flying to his feet. He leans in so close to the screen that he blocks Bones' view.

"I did," and after a long pause, "Twice," Bones calmly states.

"Then run it a fucking third time," Jim rants as he begins to pace the room. He locks his hands behind his head as is to add a physical barrier to the information streaming from Bones' mouth. Jim's strides increase as he paces the small office but with nowhere to go but back and forth, Jim appears to be running from one side of the room to the other. Bones watches the display with a detached resoluteness. He has seen this behavior before in patients, spouses, parents when he diagnoses a life shocking result: cancer, death, paternity tests, the list goes on but the recipients all play out the shock in one of two forms: crushing sadness or overwhelming anger. Bones knows his friend and steels himself for the rage that is coming his way.

"Run it again. That an order" Jim screams and slams his hands on the desk so hard Bones' coffee ripples next to him. Bones does not move and fixes Jim with a steady stare. Their eyes lock and neither of them blinks for an endless moment. "Did you hear me?" Jim replies slowly enunciating each word with venom. "Fucking run the goddamned test again," Kirk yells so loud that everyone in Sick Bay is watching the exchange between the two men. Kirk catches Chapel and two other nurses out of the corner of his eye. Taking long strides out of Bones' office he screams, "Clear the room." They quickly exit Sick Bay and Jim returns to Bones' office. "You looking for a special invitation to follow orders," he snaps and begins pacing again. Typically, after such an outburst, Kirk will apologize but not today. He has three hostile "guests" in detention, an alien ship off his port bow, a child claiming paternity and over 400 crew that require his attention. For the first time since Tarsus VI Jim is unable to control all the emotions he is feeling. He lashes out in rage slamming a fist into the office wall. The pain radiates through his hand and helps to calm his head briefly.

Bones never moves and continues to watch Jim pace with the steely demeanor that is sometimes required in his position as Chief Medical Officer. Slowly he opens the bottom drawer to his desk and removes a strong whiskey and two shot glasses. The familiar clink of the glasses causes Jim to turn and look at Bones. Bones silently pours himself a shot and then Jim. Staring at Jim, Bones downs the contents and pours himself another. Jim walks back to the chair across from Bones and downs his drink. He sets the glass on the desk with a loud clink motioning with his head for another one. Bones refills the glass and waits for Jim to proceed.

"Bones, I know I fuck around a lot but this is not happening to me. If she was 2...Hell 5 even …maybe I could entertain the possibility of a night gone wrong but she's like 15 of something," Jim stammers. "I was with my wife then." He sighs dejectedly drawing out the word wife for several seconds and slumps back into the chair. "She's dead Leonard. She would not have just run off taking our kid with her." Jim gets off the topic of his marital status. "Besides... apart from that the one guy... our guests aren't exactly residents of our current neighborhood if you catch my drift. I know I would have remembered seeing a female humanoid like that, if they were part of the Federation," Jim rambles on.

"He's ready to talk," Bones thinks and leans forward resting his elbows on the desk between them. "The child is roughly 11-13 based on her physiology. Knowing what we do she is twelve. I also compared her sample to Lauren's from the database. The results are a 100% match." Bones' words force Jim to accept reality. "You have got to pull it together or I will declare you emotionally compromised and restrict your ass to Sick Bay. Regardless of how you feel about the test results, there is a child 10 feet from you that is going to be just as shocked with the results. I am surprised she hasn't woken to your tirade of she is not mine." Bones stares at his Captain and realizes he needs to rip the proverbial band-aid off now before he has another screaming Kirk in Sick Bay. "Now you're gonna pull it together when you are around her. Try and lessen any further psychological trauma she has undoubtedly experienced being ripped from whatever home she was at understand," Bones leans back in his seat rubbing his eyes trying to fend off a headache beginning to grow there.

Kirk nervously looks over his shoulder at Kate and then back at Bones. "I can't pretend to know her. Be her father. I am a Star Fleet Captain, not some deadbeat dad who wouldn't know his own kid," he whispers. Jim searches for an ally in Bones' eyes but is only met with Leonard's level stare.

"Did the female guest say anything to make you believe it is not true," Bones questions trying to get Jim to think critically and act like the Captain he has known for almost 15 years.

"No, just that we would be receiving a package that would be of immense value to Star Fleet. She only referenced me being the father after she was transported onto the ship." Suddenly Jim's blood turns to ice water. "They did not do something to Kate did they," Jim asks jumping up and making it to the child's side in three quick steps. He starts to reach for her hand but she inhales deeply and he quickly retracts it. "How can she be mine," he again silently repeats as almost a mantra in his head.

"No. All medical tests and screens came back negative for illness or medical issues," McCoy states as he walks up to Jim's side. "She has a bill of health as clean as the other kids on board."

"Take care of her Leonard," Jim quietly says staring down at the sleeping form before turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going man," Bones demands grabbing Jim's arm as the doors to Sick Bay slide open. "You can't walk out on her. I am a Doctor, not a babysitter. What are you going to do if she wakes up here alone?"

"She is not going to be alone. You are here. I have a ship to run," Jim spits back icily yanking his arm out of Bones' grip. Bones stares at him until the door slides shut and then shakes his head in disgust. As he walks back to Kate the door slides open and Jim re-appears. "Comm me immediately if she wakes up before I get back," he says. "Bones, I am not being a dick here but I have several fires to put out and only one hose." Jim takes a step back into Sick Bay. "Stay with her for me," he pleads softening his voice almost to a whisper. "If you can keep her sedated until I return with some answers I think it will be for the best. I am an adult and can barely process the past hour." Kirk searches his friend's face and sees the tension starting to fade from the corners of Bones' eyes. "I…" Jim's voice cracks as he is for the first time, in a long time, at a loss for words.

"Go. Do your job. I won't leave her side until you get back here," Bones agrees as Jim claps him on the back leaving Sick Bay. "You are going to be just fine darlin'," Bones says as he stares down at Kate taking her pulse. "Your dad will come around and then I will have two of you to worry about," he softly chuckles changing the monitor above the bed to read Kirk, Katherine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Questions Answered**

**.**

**STAR FLEET COMMUNICATION**

Jim enters his private office taking a moment to get himself together. He takes a large drink of the coffee Rand has placed on the corner of his desk. Jim straightens his shirt before answering the comm. "Admiral Pike," Jim nods.

"Captain Kirk," Pike responds back formally.

"We made contact with the alien vessel at precisely 0300 hours on star date 2259.219. The four aliens were beamed aboard where they branished weapons and are now in the Brig. Commander Spock, Colonel O'Neill, and I have attempted to speak with them but they were reluctant to speak. We are planning to re-open talks later this morning. When we get some hard intel I will report it immediately to Star Fleet," Jim tries to sound as formal as possible.

"And the fourth being? You said that four were beamed over," Pike states.

"In Sick Bay, "Jim lies smoothly. He hopes his anxiety and frustration do not show. He just found out ten minutes ago that the fourth being is his daughter and is not ready to share that information with anyone right now even Chris Pike. "I am going down to speak with Dr. McCoy as soon as our conversation is completed."

Pike can tell Jim is on edge. "Do you need backup," he asks unsure how to proceed.

"No sir not at this time. Their shuttle is being docked and then we will proceed to Star Base 11. Upon our arrival we will turn over the alien beings to the authorities. I will comm you with any more information as soon as it becomes available," Jim replies stiffly.

"Understood. Pike out," he says ending the comm. Pike leans back in his seat staring at the trees beginning to turn on the trees outside his window. Something is bothering his young protégé. Chris Pike has learned over the years to trust Kirk to share only when he is ready otherwise you get casual lies like he did just now.

Jim sits staring out at the blackness of space form his small office window. He regrets not talking to Pike about his current situation. Eventually everyone will know but for now he wants to protect Kate as much as he can. Jim gets up striding onto the Bridge. He never tires of hearing "Captain on the Bridge" called out as he enters. Jim takes his seat in the command chair picking up his PADD. Even with everything that has occurred there is other matters Jim has to attend to on the _Enterprise_. He reviews the ships log noting that Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov are still dealing with the alien ship in orbit. Spock is attempting to ascertain the Jedi's point of origin. Jim flips to the files containing the daily routines of the ship but can't concentrate on anything but the young girl in Sick Bay. He jumps when McCoy's voice comes over the ship's comm.

"Jim, she's awake," McCoy says simply.

Jim is on his feet before even he realizes it. His body is on auto-pilot as he orders Spock to take the conn and heads for Sick Bay. To his surprise Spock stops him before he enters the turbo. "Sir if I may have a word," Spock requests.

Jim looks at this friend stunned. "Kinda on a time crunch here but go ahead," Jim waits for his XO to speak. The more Spock searches for how to begin the more Jim becomes concerned. Jim pulls into the turbo for some privacy. "Out with it Spock," Jim orders.

"Dr. McCoy informed me of the genetic relationship you share with the child in Sick Bay," Spock finally says what's on his mind. He can see Jim wince slightly at his words. "I do not wish you to feel it was a violation of your parental rights but due to the current situation, Dr. McCoy felt I should be aware."

Jim scratches his forehead with his thumb uncomfortably. He is going to have to tell the crew at some point but it seems to be happening so fast. Kirk is glad Kate is isolated and protected by McCoy until he can speak with her. It will be enough of a shock without some crew member calling her Kate Kirk. "Yeah, I was going to make an announcement at the next staff meeting and she is my daughter Spock. Genetic relationship sounds like you are referring to a distant relative. I don't mind you knowing but I would like to keep this information under wrap until we find out if the Jedi truly knew this or if it is a ploy."

"Yes sir and congratulations," Spock says. Jim tries not to laugh knowing the Vulcan can't process how to handle this new appropriately.

Jim opens the turbo door. "Thank you Mr. Spock. The conn is yours until I return. Keep me informed of any changes," Jim smiles not knowing how to respond to the congratulations.

.

**SICK BAY**

"Just in time" Bones says as Jim enters the med bay. Kate is softly moaning as she struggles to wake up from the hypo spray induced sleep.

"What should I do?" Jim asks desperately looking for guidance.

"Talk to her. Hold her hand just don't upset her. She has been through a lot in the past four hours. Did Jack tell you she tried to take us hostage," Bones says with a small chuckle. Jim nods but doesn't say anything. Bones suddenly gets very serious. "Do you know how you are going to tell her about the blood test?"

"No but my gut is telling me the Jedi knew it before they got here. I'm just not sure if the kid is in on it or not," Jim analyzes the situation critically.

"The kid," Bones growls grabbing Jim's arm. He pulls Jim into his office. "You mean your daughter right." Bones settles an icy glare on his best friend. Jim shoots Bones an irritated look. "Look Jim you need to get your head in the game. Regardless of how she got here, Kate is here. You need to make a decision right now. Are you taking responsibility for her or not because what you decide is going to affect my next move."

Bones' words snap Jim out of the daydream trance he came into Sick Bay with. "What the hell are you talking about your next move," Jim says tersely.

"I mean if you aren't ready for this fine but don't expect me to let you walk away with a clear conscious. You are not going to tell her you're her biological father, pump her for information, and then walk out." Bones can see the hurt on Jim's face. In a softer tone her adds, "I can see you are scared to death but maybe go into that Captain mode thing to do to hide it from her. I don't like the idea of keeping her sedated but I think she may need something after you are done with her. Try not to fuck this up," Bones squeezes his friends shoulder in support before taking a seat behind his desk.

"Thanks for the damn vote of confidence" Jim says and then makes a mental note to watch his language around this new guest. "_I guess you're minekiddo._" The voice in his head says as he walks toward her med bed.

"Han…help me," she mumbles from her dream. Her labored breathing and moans lets Kirk know she is probably having a nightmare.

"_Two guesses who the villain is_," he says to himself. Lauren used to do this during nightmares when they were married. Jim sits on the bed next to her taking Kate's small hand into his. Her eyes fly open at his touch. Kate turns her head on the pillow to face him with a half scared, half stunned expression on her face. "Hey sweetheart…..Just relax. I have been hypo-ed more times than I can count. Sometimes it can take a minute to wake up." Jim kisses her hand in reassurance. As soon as he does it, Jim feels panic bubbling up inside him. "_Why did I do that? Are you okay with that? Where have you been? Where is your mommy?_" The questions flood his mind as he drags a chair over with his leg so that he is eye level with Kate. He never releases her hand.

Kate just stares at his face blinking to clear the fog from her brain. Her body keeps telling her to go back to sleep. To go back into her dreams where she is safe and at home but her mind fights to wake up. Her arm is sore telling her fight was real and not imagined with the man in the red shirt.

"Come on baby," he says and begins to stroke the hair around her face. His mom used to do that when he was sick. Well when she was home when he was sick, but either way he remembered it just felt good. "Wake up. I'm here. You are safe and warm. No one is going to hurt you."

The sound of his voice and not Han's jars her fully awake. She pulls back slightly debating her next move. "_This is really happening_," she thinks. "_I wish you were Han but you never will be. Why did I do this?_" She blinks back the tears forming in her eyes before remembering Zala Tsu's words. Kate knows they must have run the blood test and from the change in the Captain's demeanor. Sadly she accepts that it must be positive. That he is her real father. Large tears spill from her eyes that she can't stop. Her life is over. He will not let her go home. Maybe it would be better for him to find out she is a Jedi. At least then he can exile her and she can find her own way home.

"Hey, hey, hey, Katie bug don't cry. I know you're scared but everything is going to be fine. I promise," Jim reassures her wiping the tears away gently with his fingertips. It surprises him how natural the gesture was and how easy it is to be with her. Just like it was with Lauren. "You're safe and warm here. Just relax and wake up slow." He commands softly and begins to stroke her hair again.

Kate takes a moment to study him in quiet. His hair, nose, jaw, and face match the holo hidden in her mother's wallet. Kate had to sneak glimpses of it when Lauren was not around. It was an image of this man smiling with her mom on a sunny beach from long ago. Kate feels her chest tighten with resentment towards him. This is her father but she will never let him know she knows. Zala Tsu said not to be fooled by his sweet words and handsome face. That he will leave her at the nearest habitable planet the first chance he gets if they do not complete their mission. Zala Tsu had told her he is not what he seems and to be wary. That he had thrown her mom out when he found out she was having a Jedi baby. If he got rid of his wife why would he keep you Zala had reasoned? Kate was also smart enough to read between the lines. Don't complete the mission and we will leave you here with him. Kate will not be left again by anyone else. Why did she not listen to Luke and stay where she was supposed to. "_They will never find me here_," she thinks as tears threaten to spill again. Kate decides then the only way home to Han, Luke and Leia is to complete the mission at whatever the cost. Kate has no loyalty to this man. She takes a deep breath and tries to sit up but Kirk's hands hold her hand and head in place.

"Easy does it honey," he says gently cupping his hand behind her head helping her sit up. "You need to take it easy for a while until you get your bearings back. Do you want anything? Water? An extra blanket? Something to eat?" Jim asks realizing the panic is gone from his body and is being replaced by a sense of relief that she is fine.

"Water?" Kate says softly and gives a little cough to clear her throat. She is only going to get one chance to find Zala Tsu and the other Jedi. She has to make this count. It is her part in this plan. Zala was right. The Captain did not engage the Jedi but arrested them. She will have to be "the diplomat" like Leia and broker their release. "_Druk. Is Leia ever this scared,_" she wonders staring at the blonde Captain.

"Hold on," Jim smiles walking across the room to the replicator for her drink. When he is at the replicator, Kate flings the blanket aside and tries to run for the door. The sedative has her slightly off balance and Kirk is on her before she takes two steps. "Whoa there Katie Bug where do you think you're going," he says sweeping her up and back into bed. "You little girl need to rest," he says and tries to cover her back up with the blanket.

"Droyka," she mutters. She missed her chance. That bastard stopped her from finding the other Jedi. Anger begins to build up in her chest. She will have to find another way out of here. Leia's way didn't work so maybe she will try Han's brand of diplomacy. "Get your hands off of me you kriffing, sleemo Sith spawn," she yells at Kirk staring into his eyes trying her best to intimidate him.

"Bones, she is having some speech problems. Get over here," Kirk calls out concerned. As McCoy walks across the room Kirk looks up at him and asks "Is it an allergic reaction? I haven't ever been unable to speak after waking up have I?" Kirk looks at McCoy concerned about his daughter. Bones raises a tricorder to scan her.

"Speech problems!" Kate snaps "I don't have speech problems you stoopa di'kut."

Bones and Kirk look at each other, smile, and chuckle realizing she is bitching them out. It is highly inappropriate but hearing the stream of what has to be vulgar expletives coming from the little patient is more than Kirk can handle at the moment. Relief flows through his body that she is okay and not suffering from some stroke or neurological condition. "_I'm a big boy. I can take it. This isn't the first time a girl has bitched me out_," he thinks.

The sight of them laughing just makes her angrier. "E chu ta! There is nothing wrong with me. Take me to the Jedi. You kriffing piece of bantha poodoo," Kate ramps up for another round of vulgarity. Maybe this will wipe the smiles off their faces.

"_OK this is not so cute anymore_," Kirk thinks as she starts cussing again. Although he doesn't know exactly what she is saying he knows grammar and these words are definitely something that should not be coming out of a child's mouth. "Settle down kiddo," Kirk interrupts her with a paternal tone but she keeps going.

"Settle down," Kate yells. "You Floobing…"

"Stop!" Kirk says adding a little more authority to his voice than he initially intended. This is not going to be as easy as he first thought. Where the hell was she living before this: Some seedy space bar at the edge of a galaxy with a bunch of pirates and rogues. "_Oh hell no. I gotta nip this in the bud real quick,_" he thinks. "I know you are scared and confused but using language like that..."

"You wanna hear language? I can go on all night until you let me out of here and reunite me with the Jedi," She retorts. Their eyes lock. Kate waits for any sign of capitulation but she clearly does not know who she is dealing with. When he doesn't move she starts again speaking very slowly to make sure he understands each word. "I will make your life a living hell you kriffing droyka until I see Zala and…"

"Enough," Kirk bellows using his command voice. He releases her hand and stands up: His full 5'11" frame staring down at her. "You are going to calm down and speak to me reasonably and courteously or I am going to come back later when you are able to manage that. Understand me. You DON'T speak to adults that way young lady." Kirk sees Kate wince slightly at his words. He sees this belligerent behavior is not real but for show. Kate backed down way too fast for it to be real. If this was her personality she would have kept going and not taken the reprimand so hard. She may not respect authority but understands who has it and who doesn't. Suddenly a new thought floods his mind. "_Shit. Dammit. What am I doing?_ _Nice job there Jim. Scare the shit out of her before saying you are her father. Way to go._" Kirk reprimands himself. He takes a deep breath relaxing into the chair. "Now let's start over. Do you still want that drink?" He asks calmly.

"No and I know why you are here," she spits back. Jim can see Kate has learned early that yelling doesn't hurt. Jim is learning verbal reprimands only grab her attention but not keep it. "You are NOT my dad. I don't care what some blood test says. I have a father. He takes care of me and loves me. He is there when I get hurt or am sad. That is a father Captain not some genetic repository who gives a shit less if he has a kid," Kate's words are venomous but underneath Jim can see she is just hurting. "You violated my trust and privacy with your stupid medical tests. You will never get it back." Kate clenches her hands into fists to hide that they are shaking.

"Okay let's take each question one at a time okay," Jim is calm and reasonable. Part of him is glad Kate brought up the subject. He had no idea how to but now maybe they can move on from the shock. "Your right. I have not been your father for twelve years." His confession momentarily stuns Kate. "Whether you believe it or not I did not know of your existence until four hours ago. That is no excuse but simply a fact. I have no idea why your mom left me or," Jim is cut off sharply by Kate.

"Do you even know who my mother is," Kate asks haughtily.

"Yes it is Lauren Kirk or maybe Shan. I don't know which name she is going by but you definitely have her spunk and eyes. She was my wife," Kirk tries to explain.

"Don't ever talk about my mother," Kate snaps sitting up. "She never loved you. She never spoke of you. She never regretted leaving you." Kirk can tell Kate is lying and feels betrayed. She is defending her mother only to hurt Kirk. Someone has mentioned him to Kate in the past. Kirk may not understand the strange language Kate and the Jedi were using in the transporter room but the meaning was clear. Zala Tsu shattered Kate's world at 0300 hours and Jim is ready to kill the blue skinned alien for it. Kate may have only been his daughter for five hours but this point forward he will protect her with his life.

Jim sees Kate channeling all her emotions into hurt and anger. This is a very Kirk trait and one Jim is familiar with. He used to do the same thing to his mom after she returned from extended absences. Jim tries to show the patience his mom did with him. "Okay so maybe we go slowly huh. Maybe we should find out a little bit about each other that's not a lie. Can you tell me where you are from and why you came here?" Jim asks softening his tone reaching for her hand. Kate folds her arms across her chest and turns her head. "_Jesus Christ is she pouting,_" he thinks. "_Great_." Jim stares at her for a minute until a new idea crosses his mind. "_Kids are basically dumb right. Why do they pout? To get what they want. So let's give it to her_," he thinks. Jim leans back in his chair locking his heads behind his head matching the exact opposite of her body posture. They stay like this for several minutes before Kirk makes his move. "Let's play 20 questions. It's a game from Earth where you ask each other 20 questions and they have to answer honestly. You go first. Ask me anything?"

When she does not respond he tries again. "OK, I'll start. Let's see. Do you want to go see your friends?" he asks knowing he will get a rise out of her. Once she is talking Kate tends to not shut up. Jim just has to get her talking.

Kate's head snaps around. "Are you serious? Yes I'm ready. Can we," she says uncrossing her arms.

"Bup bup bup," Jim says playfully. "You didn't ask a question. That was more of a declarative statement. Much different game. Try again?

"Wha….." Kate stares at him dumbfounded and then shakes her head. After a deep sigh she asks, "Can I go see the Jedi?"

"No." he replies and then adds quickly "Not yet at least. We have to finish the game first. What's your favorite color?"

His response and question came so fast that Kate is rattled for a moment. "Blue," she states and stares at him thoroughly confused.

"Your turn," he encourages. "Ask me anything you want?"

"Um uh." Kate's mind goes blank. She was prepared to fight him not engage in mindless conversation. "What's your favorite color?" She finally manages to ask.

"Green. What's your favorite animal?" Jim asks her another question rapidly. Kate is very smart and he can't give her time to think. If he does she will ask a question he may not be ready to answer.

"Dog," she says.

"No Shi….kidding. No kidding" Kirk says trying to eliminate the profanity. This no cursing may be harder than it seems. "Mine to. I had a dog back in Iowa as a kid. A border collie named Ariel. What's your dog's name?" Jim sees Kate's face drop slightly. "_Oh come on_," he curses himself. Every kid has a dog right or at least some kind of pet once in their childhood.

"I don't have one. I always wanted one," Kate replies wistfully. To Jim's surprise Kate continues the conversation. "I almost did once. I had Han right there and then Leia reminded me of it being this huge responsibility," she says rolling her eyes. "But Jacen had a rock lizard."

"_Good girl. Keep talking,_" Kirk thinks and makes a mental note to figure out who this Han, Leia, and Jacen are later on. They had to be important to her because she was calling his name when she was waking up. "Hit me with another one?"

"Ummm." Again her mind goes blank. Kate tries to think of a way to get him to talk about the Jedi but takes too long.

Jim sees Kate trying to find an angle and jumps his turn. "Slow poke," he grins. "I'll go again until you think of a question okay. Coke or Pepsi?" Bones watches the interaction from across the room and marvels at the ease Jim is bonding with Kate. He didn't doubt his best friend. Hell Jim is a hero to any kid he meets. All kids love him and worship the ground Jim walks on. It is probably because he acts their age half the time Bones thinks to himself.

Kate decides to play along with his stupid game. At least she will learn a few things to help her fit in. "I ugh… I don't know what that is," she says wrinkling up her forehead in thought.

Jim is floored with her admitting this. "Seriously! They don't have Coke where you're from? You have been missing out kiddo. Bones get us two Cokes. You are going to love it." Kirk assures her as Bones brings over two glasses filled with a dark bubbling liquid. "Try it. You'll love it…..well most kids do anyway," Kirk drains the glass in a single gulp.

Kate picks up the offered drink and smells it before taking a tentative sip. "It's a fizz," she grins taking a big sip. "I love fizz but Leia never lets me have it for dinner."

"Yeah same here kid. Parents must be the same everywhere," Kirk chuckles. Kate gives him a quick smile and takes another sip. Zala Tsu told her not to eat or drink but she is so thirsty.

"Water IS a better choice. That stuff will rot your teeth and has no nutritional value" Mc Coy mumbles standing next to Jim.

"This," Jim claps McCoy on the back, "is our Chief Medical Officer. You can call him Bones. He barks a lot but is really an old softie. Just ask his daughter Joanna. When you get out of here I'll introduce her to you."

"We met but not formally," Kate says staring at the doctor. Kate does not want to get into a discussion of her failed escape attempt earlier. She broaches a new subject. "There are kids here?" she asks suspiciously. "There were never kids on the Star Cruisers or Star Destroyers. Well sometimes there were but it was mostly when we were transporting refugees."

"Star Cruisers. Wow that sounds like a big ship," Kirk whistles. "_Come on baby. Give me something to work with,_" he pleads silently and she does.

"They are. They are about 1600 meters on average but can get as large as a kilometer or two," She says taking another drink of the soda. Kate sees Jim doing the math on his ship against hers. "Yeah we are about twice as big as you," Kate offers with a belittling smile. Kirk keep his temper in check. Once this Jedi situation is resolved and things settle back into normalcy, he and Kate are going to have a long talk about manners.

Realizing her glass was nearly empty Jim raises his hand like in a bar and says, "Bones, two more." Jim ignores Bones' grumbling about being a doctor and not a waiter. "You'll get used to him," Kirk whispers getting a small smile from Kate. Kirk needs to keep her talking and this is one thing he KNOWS how to do. Start asking women about a topic they like and they can go on all night. "So your ship is about twice as big as mine? I don't believe it," Jim teases as McCoy brings over two waters.

Jim looks at Bones' quizzically. "She hasn't eaten anything and doesn't need to fill up on soda. She's already had 8 oz. Take it or leave it," Bones glares at Jim. "I will get her something to eat."

Kirk picks up the bottles of water offering one to Kate. "He gets all grumpy when you eat bad so you need to find ways around the doctor's orders. I'll get you a Coke after you eat," Jim winks drawing another smile out of Kate. Jim has given Kate too much down time. He can see her brain is working on overdrive. In the past thirty minutes Jim has also realized Kate likes to be right. "You know my ship is pretty big," he baits her.

"Not like a Star Destroyer. Your ship would almost fit in its cargo hold." She challenges playing the mine is bigger than yours game but Jim's doing silent calculations in his head about the exact size a ship would have to be to "dock" the Enterprise. Kate sees Jim processing everything she has said. Zala Tsu is right. He can be so easy to talk to that Kate is telling him what he wants without something in it for her. That will stop now. As Jim is lost in thought Kate asks "Can I see the Jedi now?"

"No." he says snapping back into reality. "I still have like 16 questions left and you have 19. Who is your favorite Jedi in the group?"

Kate decided to play along for a little while longer. "Rogan. Definitely. He's from Corellia like Han. He's actually very funny when he is in a good mood. You'll like him when you let him out of the Brig," she states emphatically. "Now I want to see the Jedi," she asks again.

"_Ah….No…The bastard kidnapped my daughter and invaded my ship. No sweetie. Daddy and Rogan are not going to be friends nor is he getting out of the Brig_," he thinks. "Do the Jedi live with you on these ships?" he asks hoping to engage Kate like he has been.

"No," she snaps angrily. Her patience is wearing thin with each question he asks her. Jim Kirk doesn't want to know about her. He only wants information. Zala Tsu may be wrong on many things but not about him. "We use them to go to planets that need help. I have answered your questions so take me to my friends," Kate's voice begins to rise as Bones walks over with a tray of food.

"Not now Kate. I don't think," Jim says gently as Bones sets the tray on her lap.

Kate feels frustration building up inside her. Kirk is already doing it. He is trying to act like her father and she will not tolerate it. With a swipe of her hand the tray and food go flying spattering her, Kirk, and Bones. "I have made it twelve years without you thinking for me so don't start now," Kate fires at him. "I want to see the Jedi!"

"Jesus Katherine what the hell was that for," Kirk demands brushing scrambled eggs and fried potatoes from his shirt.

"I am not hungry. I am not thirsty. I want to go home. I don't want to answer your questions or get to know you," Kate starts off angry until the shock of the past hour kicks in. Kate feels her chest tighten and eyes start to fill as her anxiety increases. "I want my daddy. I want to go home. You are not a bad person Kirk. I can see that but I want to go home. Please take me to the Jedi so I can go home. If you really are my father you would want me to be happy and feel safe. Please, please let me talk to the Jedi so I can tell him how to find me," Kate begs allowing herself to turn into a child. She knows this assignment is way out of her league now and just wants to undo the decisions she has made. Kate knows she isn't a Jedi. She was played plain and simple.

Kirk's heart breaks at the sight of her crying on the med bed. "Sweetheart we both know you are here for a reason. The Jedi are not just going to walk off the ship if I suddenly released them," Kirk lays out the situation. He knows Kate is aware of everything he is saying. Jim just hopes that with him saying it out loud it will sink in. "Look if you tell me what is going on I can help you," Jim takes a step towards her.

"Kriff you," Kate chokes back a sob. "I have nothing to say to you until you let me see them." Kate lies down on the bed turning her body away from Jim. Pouting will not get her what she wants but Kate can't think straight. She needs some time to process things. Her head hurts and she feels like vomiting.

Jim stares at her a few seconds before turning away. "I'll be back after I change my uniform. Maybe you will feel like talking then," he says in a neutral tone. He can't be too mad at her. So Kate throws things when she gets mad. Jim punches things. Maybe both Kirks need to work on anger management,

"Find out anything useful?" Bones inquires as Jim approaches him.

"Well if she's right about those ships they have to be huge. I can't even fathom the firepower…"

"Captain, I have given Sulu the conn and am waiting in your ready room." Spock's voice comes over the speakers.

"Be there in two minutes." Jim responds heading for the door.

"I meant about her," Bones clarifies.

"There's time for that later," Jim comments walking to the door.

Bones can't believe that Jim is so distant and still treating Kate like a guest. "Jim. Wait. What are you planning to do with Kate? She can't live in Sick Bay you know," Bones' tone is joking but he is dead serious.

"What do you mean what am I going to do with her?" Jim asks incredulously.

"Well Captain Obvious, as her father I assumed she would live with you," Bones crosses his arms over his chest. "So when are you taking her home. Physically there is nothing wrong with her so she can't stay here," Bones replies smartly.

"Bones, I can't take care of her now. Let her go home with you and meet Joanna. Call it a sleep over! I don't care," Jim tries not to yell. He can't let Kate think he doesn't want her. He does but right now he can't give her the attention she needs and take care of the ship.

"She is a child you asshole not a puppy you play with for ten minutes and then pass off to someone else. I don't mind her meeting Joanna but you gotta come up with a longer term plan. It's best to start off early with clear expectations. Besides, this is going to be a hard enough transition so I suggest you take home some light reading material. I have down loaded several things for you. Oh and have maintenance move a bed into your office. She is going to need a place to sleep unless you are planning to give her a blanket in the corner." Jim looks at Bones in shock. He had never thought past being with her when she woke up or finding out any intell she might know. This is getting permanent and it scares him to death. Bones sees this clearly on his friends face. "Go. Go to your meeting. I will keep an eye on here. I'll comm you if we need you." Jim stares at the PADD Bones thrusts into his hand. _"How to Talk So Your Kids will Listen", "Battle Hymn of the Tiger Mother", "The 7 Habits of Highly Effective Pre-teens", "Star Fleets Guide to Happy Children on Constitution Class Starships_", and "_Parenting the Strong Willed Child"_ are the first few titles he sees. "I'd start with the Strong Willed Child by Jean Lidloff. I knew her at the Academy. I can put her on speed dial if you want," Bones smirks but is greeted with a dirty look.

"Captain," Spock comms again.

"I'm coming," Kirk growls heading out the door.

**JOANNA MCCOY**

"Hey dad," Joanna McCoy says happily walking into Sick Bay. Kate watches the girl walk into Bones' office as she figures out her next move. Joanna is the first kid Kate has seen on the ship. After several minutes Jo and Bones come out of his office coming towards her.

"Dammit," Kate mumbles not wanting to pretend to be friendly. She debates on whether she should pretend she fell asleep or not. Since they know she is awake Kate resigns herself to meeting the doctor's daughter.

"Kate this is my daughter Joanna," Bones smiles placing an arm around Joanna's shoulders.

Kate looks the girl up and down. Joanna shares her father's brown hair, hazel eyes, and warm smile. "Hi I'm Kate prisoner of Sick Bay. Pleased to meet you," Kate smiles giving a small wave of her hand.

Joanna doesn't seem phased by her joke. She drops a bag of clothes on the bed. "You have no idea what being a prisoner of this place is until you actually get sick," Joanna confides pulling shirts and pants out of the bag. "He can be a real pain let me tell you," Joanna says seriously getting a raised eyebrow from her dad. "Don't look at me that way you know it is true," she laughs holding up a sweatshirt. "Do you like things tighter or baggier," Joanna asks making eye contact with Kate. Kate is speechless. It has not been a half day since she arrived and now they are moving her in. Kate wonders if everyone knows about Kirk being her biological father. "I see you as being sleeker in style myself but I brought a variety of things. My dad said you were my size but I think you are way smaller than me. Oh by the way I love your boots."

Kate looks at Bones for answers not wanting to be rude to his daughter. She can't believe she was the topic of the doctor and his daughter's conversation. "We just figured you might want to wear something besides a hospital gown while your clothes are being washed. You're going to have to take them off at some time right," he jokes good-naturedly. Kate sits quietly as Jo fills the bed with sets of clothes for her to choose from. "Okay this set is mine and this is Erika's. She is Sulu's daughter. You will probably meet her later tonight. She is super excited to meet you. We all are," Jo smiles warmly. "Take anything or all of it. We're girls and have way more clothes than we need."

"Thanks," Kate smiles not wanting to be an asshole to Bones' daughter. Jo seems really nice. Kate knows that if they were home on Coruscant they would definitely be friends. "Can I take a shower first?" Kate asks Bones selecting a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Maybe a hot shower will get her head back in the game.

"Yeah through there," he indicates a small door to her left. "I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get out. If you throw it this time you're cleaning it up."

Kate picks up the clothes and heads to the bathroom. Kate stares at the controls on the wall. She is used to sonic type showers but not this model. Kate rapidly presses several combinations of buttons eventually getting the device to work; however, it does not feel warm and relaxing like on the Falcon. Instead it feels like icy pins stabbing her skin. Kate debates on asking for help. The longer her hand is in the icy sonic waves the more it stings. Kate steps in allowing the freezing temperature to clear her mind. She can't focus on her problem when she can only think about how cold she is. Kate feels better after the shower. Her head feels clear even if she is shivering. Kate exits the bathroom to see Joanna gone but the guards are still at the door. She walks to the bed waiting for Kirk to return.

I used various curse words found in the Stars Wars galaxy she came from. Look them up if you can't derive their meaning from the context in Wookiepedia. I have defined several below to get you started.

Droyk: A Corellian expletive

Stoopa: Huttese for "fool."

Di'kut: A Mandalorian expletive meaning "idiot

E chu ta!: A Huttese insult.

Floob: A Sullustan expletive describing one who has upset the speaker

Please read and review if you want. Love feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Please read and review if you like it.

**Chapter 5 Unavoidable Complications**

**JIM'S OFFICE**

"Captain I have reviewed the current information and feel we have a significant gap in our intelligence," Spock begins before Jim even has a chance to drink the coffee Rand left for him.

"What kind of gap Spock," Jim asks settling into his seat. "Aside from the obvious one where we don't know what they want or how they are going to get it," Jim jokes dryly.

"Sir I have come up with the most logical course of action to figure out what our persons of interest want," Spock's voice contains some hesitancy. Jim can tell his Vulcan First Officer is trying to ease him into something. This is far from Spock's normal, direct manner which makes Jim worry about how much he is not going to like the plan.

Jim braces himself before asking, "Okay what are you suggesting that I let Jack beat it out of them," Jim tries to deflate the unease settling between him and Spock. He takes a large drink of his coffee waiting for a lecture from Spock. When he doesn't get it Jim turns serious. "Tell me your plan Spock."

Jim sees Spock shift slightly in his seat before speaking. "The only logical way for us to gain any information would be to arrange a meeting between Katherine and the Jedi," Spock says as if it is the most obvious conclusion in the world. Jim sharply draws back processing what Spock has said. "She is young and impulsive. There is a highly probability she will slip and give us valuable information," Spock drones one but Jim can't believe what he is hearing. He holds up a hand to stop Spock form speaking.

"Did you just propose Kate be allowed to see the Jedi? You are asking me to endanger my daughter for information," Jim can tell his voice is rising and tries to control it. "Is that what your suggesting Spock because I know I have missed something?"

Spock does not refute Jim's statement but continues with his assessment. "Col O'Neill said they are secure correct," Spock needs Jim to see he has not come to this decision lightly.

"He did," Jim confirms getting edgy. He grips his coffee cup tightly waiting to hear the rest of Spock's plan before he thrown the Vulcan in the Brig. Even if Kate wasn't his daughter he would never put a child in that situation.

"And did Colonel O'Neill also state the cells were ready to be flooded by halogenated ether should they try to escape?" Spock reiterates Jack's report on how he has secured the prisoners.

"Yeah but I'm not going to put her in danger even if they are secure. This is ludicrous Spock. Come up with something else," Jim demands.

"You may not like it but there is some form of trust or bond between them. Logic dictates they need her for something and will not hurt her until they get it. Kate has not left Sick Bay since her arrival; therefore she does not have whatever they seek," Spock tries to show Jim his reasoning. "The longer she is aboard this vessel, the more time she will have to find what they came for. You daughter appears to have the genetic predisposition to act impulsively when challenged. She will be stressed by your presence at the meeting increasing her chance for errors by 82%. This may be our only chance to use her anxiety to our advantage. Once she sees we will not hurt her, Kate will push back harder."

Jim gets up from his desk pacing. "I get it Spock. I get it. Kate needs them for some reason and yes they need her but I am not willing to put her in that position."

Spock decides to try one last argument to convince the Captain of his plan. "Sir, in the past four hours she has dislocated her shoulder and made the first of what will be successive escape attempts to contact them," Spock points out.

"Which is every reason why we need to keep them separated," Jim replies back stubbornly. He hates that Spock is right. They will be at Star Base 11 in 48 hours. If the Jedi or Kate is going to make a move it will be before then.

"Because she has shown a distinct lack of respect for authority and no loyalty to us, logic dictates she will try again. The only reason I feel she was not successful was due to O'Neill's presence in Sick Bay," Spock says honestly.

"So you want to cut her off at the pass. Is that it Spock? Use her to gain intelligence under our supervision," Jim is trying to find Spock's angle in involving Kate.

"Assuming she has the Kirk tenacity you often display, she will succeed at some point," Spock's words leave no room for doubt. They know Kate was testing the waters in Sick Bay. She showed she has decent fighting skills and the determination to use them. "Probability suggests she will not be able to free them if in the presence of security and yourself so the risk should be minimal."

Jim continues to pace the room. "Tell me you at least have a handle on that language they are using. That Uhura or some other communications officer can decipher it," Jim prays the answer is yes but knows it is no in his gut.

"No sir it is unknown to us," Spock confesses.

"Didn't think so," Jim sits back down in his chair clasping his hand in front of him on the desk. "This is a bad idea Spock. Are you sure there are no other alternatives?" Jim sees they logic in Spock's proposal but hates to admit it. If it was an adult and not Kate, this would be the exact move he would suggest.

"Captain you asked me to come up with solutions yet I cannot without more information. Your daughter is the most direct way to achieve this," Spock sees Jim mulling the idea over in his head. "I would not suggest this if there was another option Captain."

"I just don't like the idea of using her as a pawn in an adult chess game. It is not right and we both know that." Jim leans back in his chair feeling a headache forming between his eyes.

"Have you not done this since she arrived," Spock raises an eyebrow concerned he has missed a piece of what has been occurring.

"Sure throw it in my face but your right I have done it," Jim admits guiltily. "Every conversation he has had with Kate revolves around the Jedi in his Brig. "Well hell," he flings the stylus he was absentmindedly been fidgeting with. "I have painted myself into a corner then. I am either her father or the Captain. Dammit," Jim spats pissed.

"I understand your concerns but unless the Jedi request another conference with us I do not see how we will learn anything more until they make their move."

"And they will make a move," Jim curses himself for thinking Spock's plan is correct.

"Maybe you might require Katherine to use English as a condition for the meeting. This would negate the issue of us not understanding the conversation," Spock says.

Jim huffs a laugh. "Nice though but we both know that won't happen. She'll agree to it but never follow through. That kid is stubborn to the end."

Jim activates his comm to give Jack a heads up on their new plan. "Jack, where are you," Jim says sharply. "I am bringing Kate down in ten minutes to see the Jedi. I need you to make sure they are contained and that she will be protected."

Jack sits up in his chair stunned. "Say again Jim. Did I hear you say you're bringing Kate to see the Jedi," Jack needs what he heard to be clarified. A knot begins to form in his stomach.

"You heard me. Are the prisoners secure?" Jim gets up from his seat walking to the door. If he doesn't do this now he will lose his nerve. She may not realize it yet, but Kate is in danger form the Jedi. Jim can read them from a mile away. They will use her and then discard her leaving him to pick up the pieces.

"I'll make sure they are sir but for the record this is a really bad idea," Jack begins to list all the reasons why before "Kirk out" rings through his comm. "God I hope you know what you're doing," Jack holsters a phaser to his belt. "Dawson, Hendorff with me." Jack doesn't wait for the men to catch up but walks directly to the Brig.

"Damn he actually does follow orders. I owe Sulu 20 credits," Jim comments to Spock before his XO as they leave his office.

His comment causes Spock to stop walking. "Sir you are his superior officer. It is only logical that he would follow a direct command."

Jim gets a small smirk. "Yes I am but this is Jack. Have you read his file? His last CO said and I quote 'he kinda follows orders'." Jim wants to laugh at Spock's expression. Jim has specifically chosen this crew because they don't follow orders when necessary. Each one of them has shown the ability to have faith in Jim but also in themselves. Jim trusts each of their insights as if it was his own. If Jack could not guarantee Kate's safety, he would have said it. "Run a video feed from the Brig to the Bridge. I want your eyes and ears there while you run things up here. I'll go get Kate. She is going to be way too happy about this. Wish me luck," Jim finishes as the turbo doors snap shut.

Spock takes his seat in the Captain's chair wondering why humans have the propensity to wish for events to turn out in their favor. Events will occur one way or another. Wishing will not change it. "Lt. Uhura I need everyone in communications at their post in the next ten minutes. We need to translate the language the Jedi are using to communicate," Spock gives the first of several orders. Uhura brings up the video feed for the Brig on the main viewport.

**.**

**SICK BAY**

"The Captain is on his way back down Kate. You can wait in my office if you want," Bones says good-naturedly. "I have a telepresentor in there. I also brought you breakfast again. Eat something. Doctor's orders," Bones' smile is infectious causing to Kate give a small smirk.

She has no idea what a telepresentor is but needs to distance herself from the crew. The food smells so good that it makes her stomach hurt but Zala was right. They have drugged her once why not again. She is here for a job not to make allies or go to lunch. Hopefully by tonight she will be back on the _Beacon of Hope_ heading home. "I'm good," Kate says going back to her bed. Someone has made the bed since she left for her shower. Hopefully this means they will be letting her leave soon. Kate sits on the bed with her legs crossed closing her eyes. "_Maybe if I meditate_," Kate thinks, "_the Force will get me out of this._" No sooner does she close her eyes than she hears a voice yelling in Sick Bay.

"Dr. McCoy? Dr. Reed?" Kate turns to the sound of the voice calling out in Sick Bay. A young boy about her age is standing in the middle of the room holding a bandage above his eye. Kate can see a small red stain growing under his fingers. His eyes meet hers for a moment before a tall black doctor appears from the back of the room.

"I got him," Dr. Adam Reed yells signaling a med bed for the young man to sit on. "0800 hours," he says looking at a clock on the wall. "Let me guess Mr. O'Neill? You and Ronin sparing again?"

John looks sheepishly as the floor. "Yeah," John admits with a half-smile. Dr. Reed tilts John's head up removing the gauze bandage. "And I almost had him," John winces as Dr. Reed probes the injury.

"Mm hmm," Dr. Reed murmurs like he has heard the story before. "And last week your brother said the exact same thing. This cut needs suturing," he diagnoses the injury with a paternal stare. "Sit still. I'll be right back." Kate watches the doctor walk over to a cabinet. She lets her eyes drift back to the dark haired boy sitting several beds down from her.

"Hey," he smiles warmly at her. Kate turns away embarrassed she was caught watching him. Kate leans back on the bed pretending to take a nap.

"Stop flirting," Dr. Reed laughs pressing a hypo to John's neck. He then picks up a dermal re-generator placing it above the gash on his eyebrow. As he fixes John's injury, Dr. Reed and John banter playfully back and forth about which O'Neill is best in hand to hand combat. Kate eavesdrops on the conversation but pretends to be trying to sleep. She is shocked to find other kids on a vessel like this. Kirk said there were kids but back home no one had their kids on ships like this unless they were privately owned.

Kate hears Dr. Reed tell John he can go. She waits for a minute before opening her eyes. To her surprise the boy is sitting on the med bed next to her staring. "Knew you weren't sleeping," he challenges her with a half-smile. "So you are Katherine Kirk. I am John O'Neill. Pleased to meet you," he sticks out his hand in greeting. Kate stares at him not saying a word. John decides a new approach when he realizes she is not going to shake his hand. "Okay how about this," John retracts his hand. "Greetings from the planet Earth. You have already been taken to our leader so what is your next move Kirk." He leans forward like he is ready to tell her a secret. "Take us over with your sparkling personality?" John almost wants to laugh at the stunned expression on Kate's face.

"What," she asks annoyed shaking her head. "And it is Solo winbekhia (asshole). Kate Solo," she corrects leaning back closing her eyes. If she wasn't on a mission and on an alien ship, Kate might have found him mildly amusing. He was certainly cute enough to be her next bad decision.

"Well at least I got the sparkling personality part right," John taunts not giving in. Kate sits up. She can't believe he is still here. John laughs out loud at her annoyed expression. "See you around…Solo," John emphasizes her last name before flashing Kate his trademark grin. "Maybe next time you will be in a better mood after that nap you are pretending to take." He hops off the med bed before she can spat back a response. "Later Dr. Reed," he calls out with a wave leaving Sick Bay. Kate lays on the med bed thinking about John O'Neill trying not to smile.

"So I see you have met one of the kids from the Enterprise," Dr. McCoy says softly from the door of his office. He can tell Kate and John are going to be friends. "He's a nice kid. I think you'll like him and the others." Before Kate can respond, Kirk strides into Sick Bay. Kate can tell he is anxious. She directs all her attention on him as Kirk stops in front of her med bed.

**.**

**BRIG**

"You have five minutes," Jim instructs Kate outside the doors to the Brig. "I will tolerate nothing subversive. You will speak English. You will not touch or go near the cells. If you do not adhere to these rules the visit will be over. This is your one and only warning." Kate nods in agreement. Kirk can see she is way too excited and planning something. He needs to throw her of balance. Jim turns his tone soft. "Sweetheart you were right. You should have a chance to say goodbye. In two days we will be arriving at Star Base 11. I have orders to turn the Jedi over to Star Fleet security. I am sorry." Kate tries to open up to the Force to see if he is lying but can't establish a connection. This has never happened to her before. It sets her on edge. If the other Jedi are having this problem too they could be in real trouble. Kate blocks it from her mind concentrating on the matter at hand.. She only needs two minutes to receive guidance from Zala Tsu. The extra three minutes she will use to make sure they are being treated well and ask about the Force.

"I understand," Kate says formally entering the brightly lit white room. At the far end she sees the Jedi in three separate cells. Kate tries to take in as much about the room as she can while acting casual. She sees two consoles in sunken floor pits. One faces the door and the other faces the cells. Glancing up she sees two large black eyeballs giving a panoramic view of the room. The security must be decent in this place because there are only four armed guards in the room Kate reasons. Since she does not see a security office within the Brig it must have been the room at the end of the hall they used to get here. If she has to break the Jedi out it is going to be damn hard not to get pinned down in here. Kirk lets her walk to within three feet of the cell before he places a restraining hand on her arm. "That's close enough. Remember the rules. You have five minutes starting now." Kate is not shocked that Jim doesn't leave her side but is not happy about it.

Kate looks at the cell in front of her. There is nothing in the cell but three beds. The back of the cell looks to be equipped with an air lock. If she doesn't plan this right the guards in the security pits will space the Jedi before she can even worry about opening the cells. Hopefully Zala Tsu will give her some guidance about how to proceed. Kate knows Zala Tsu can sense her but lies on the bed until she addresses her. "Master Zala Tsu are you okay," Kate asks in basic.

Zala Tsu gets up from the bed with the grace of a tiger stalking her prey. "Pet," she levels her gaze squarely on Kate. "_You could not have found it yet. What are you doing here_," she thinks. Zala Tsu sees the Captain staring at her next to Kate. The head of security is leaning on a pole a foot behind them pretending to concentrate on an electronic device but listening got every word. Zala Tsu is going to have to make this quick. "Woy uba boonowa fa (did you find it)," Zala Tsu says in Huttese. She decides to use Huttese to expedite this encounter. She only cares if Kate has found the Holocron or not. She has no interest in how Kate's experience has gone.

Jim expected that the "guests" would use some code or secret language. Jim glances back to see if Jack has the translator program up. It was a dangerous move bringing Kate down to see the Jedi but if the computer can translate what they are talking about the gains outweigh the risks. Kirk keeps Kate close to his side watching her intently. Any sign of trouble he will have her out of there before she realizes what's happening.

"No but I was worried about you," Kate responds in basic not making eye contact with Kirk. She knows they only have about thirty more seconds before he or the Jack demands the Jedi use basic.

"You little fool why are here if you don't have it," she snaps at Kate in Huttese. Kirk can see that this meeting is not what Kate expected but to her credit the kid is hiding it well for the most part. "You have a job to do," Zala Tsu stalks up to the glass. "So do it." Kirk is ready to pull Kate but she doesn't back down from Zala Tsu's intimidation. Kirk is damn proud of her.

Kate tries to control her temper out of respect for the Jedi Master and to not let Kirk know they are fighting. "I am but they shot you. I was worried," Kate tries to keep an even tone while snaking a glance at Kirk, "We have five minutes. Please use basic form now on."

Jim glances briefly back at Jack hoping he will signal that the computer has identified the alien tongue and is translating but gets nothing. "We have no minutes. Go now. Use your talents to complete the mission. People are dying while you mourn your current plight," Zala Tsu orders angrily. Kate's defiant stare concerns her greatly. Maybe she misjudged this Captain. "So I see you are not as loyal as one would think. How would General Solo feel to see you standing proud by your new father? Tell me pet have you already forgotten him?" Zala Tsu decides to test who Kate is more loyal to. "Cohai yikkuensm mo Jee nah babhat uba (Speak huttese or I will not address you," Zala Tsu demands.

Kate allows her anger to flair. "He is not my father," Kate snaps in Huttese attempting to approach the glass. She is stopped as Kirk places a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Back up Kate," he orders firmly. "Tell her to speak whatever goes for English in your galaxy or we are done."

One look at Jim lets Kate know he means business. "Cohai doyoee Kotka Zala mo Kirk doth meeto toe woy mi jot (Speak basic Master Zala or Kirk is going to make me leave)," Kate says almost pleadingly.

"She understands English Kate so you don't need to use whatever language you are using," Kirk reminds her.

Zala Tsu needs to provide sufficient motivation for Kate to complete the mission. She notices Kate's change of clothes. "Are there children here pet," she murmurs sweetly continuing in Huttese.

Kate gets a cold chill through her body. Kirk felt the shiver from her shoulder but says nothing. "Yeah but why does that matter?" Kate does not know how much longer Kirk will permit her to speak in Huttese after his warning but she does anyway.

"Use them to force the adult's hand," Zala Tsu suggests in such a gentle tone Kate has to process what she is asking in Huttese with the actual words she is using.

Kate tries to control her breathing. "Kava (How)?" she demands horrified knowing subconsciously what Zala Tsu is asking her. The icy look Zala Tsu gives her answers confirms any doubt Kate had. "Nobata. Nobata Jee nah woy da (No. No I won't do that.)"

Jim does not have to know the language to see this conversation should not be occurring. He snaps his fingers indicating to cut the comms. Kate looks at Kirk with pleading eyes. "We're done Kate," Jim says simply walking away. Kate has to know what Zala Tsu is planning on doing. These cells are only holding the Jedi because they want to be there.

Kate jumps in front of him as he walks away. "What more can I do? She doesn't trust you like I do," she begs but Jim does not slow his stride. "Let me translate it please."

Jim knows Kate will hide the true conversation. Kate is smart. She will only change a few words here and there to keep up appearances. With only a few words altered but the basic grammatical structure intact Uhura may be able to decipher more. "Kate, she knew the rules and broke them," Jim takes a hard line approach to appear uneager for the conversation to continue. "If you do not use English this encounter is over do you understand Kate?" Kate nods that she does and turns her attention back to the Jedi. This is the first time Kate has noticed Rogan and Da-Mu-Unka are also staring at her from her cells.

Jim lays a both his hands on Kate's shoulders as she speaks. Zala Tsu interprets it correctly as Jim saying she is no longer yours but mine. Kate interprets the gesture as one of hostility until he speaks. "Kiddo I know they aren't happy. You don't have to be scared. We will protect you. When you want this over just say the word."

Zala Tsu can tell the comms are back on. Their time is growing short and she needs Kate to think of nothing but the mission. This Captain is far more dangerous than she has given him credit for. "Then we will kill the children to motivate you," she snaps in Huttese. "You do not have the luxury of time. Our people are dying. You are failing them."

"Kate I am warning you. Tell her English or the next word ends it," Jim threatens.

"Master Zala TSu he is going to cut the lines if you do not use basic," Kate pleads. "She is asking if you are treating me well." She tries to buy time with lies. "We are getting to know each other so it is a slow process," Kate responds back to Zala Tsu being as vague as possible. This is far more difficult than she thought but needs Jim to believe they are talking about herand Jim and not the progress on the mission. "It will all work out. You are right Master Zala, it is just going to take some time."

Zala Tsu ignores the warning to speak only basic and continues with Huttese. "Tell your Captain all the children will die if he does not let you,"

" Zala speak basic," Kate interrupts her sensing Kirk's tension growing with each word she utters in Huttese.

"No," Zala Tsu snaps in Huttese. "You are a stupid, stupid child. He is playing you. He will hurt you once he finds out you are different. Do you not think the midi-chlorians will not show up in the blood test you so foolishly allowed them to perform on you?"

Kate sees Kirk about to cut the comm lines again. "I am translating. Every word," Kate lies looking at Kirk but listening as Zala Tsu drones on and on. "They are just scared of you. She wants to know I am safe. That I am being well cared for. That is all I swear," Kate tries to turn the conversation into something that won't cause the Captain to blow them out of the airlock.

Zala Tsu enjoys feeling the fear coming off Kate in waves. "Yes pet. Fill him with lies. Make him believe every word you are twisting."

"She says for me to be careful. That you may be dangerous. That you might lie to me. Can I respond to her?" Kate hopes that by asking the tentative trust she is establishing with the Captain will not be shattered. Kate almost wants to laugh at her reasoning. They both know there is no trust between her and Jim now matter how much Kate pretends there is in her mind. Jim is only hoping the more she talks Kate will buy time for their computer to translate. "_Everyone is using everyone here_," she thinks.

"Tell her hurting you is the last thing on our minds and to speak basic," Jim warns. His patience with this situation is wearing thin. This was not a good idea. He can see the tension growing in Kate. This is wrong and needs to be stopped. They can find out what they need to know without involving Kate.

"You fancy a dark haired boy and girl. They will be our first targets," Zala purrs in Huttese. She is no longer worried about the comm lines being cut. They had planned for this. Rogan will take care of the man working the station now that the Captain has shown who it is.

"Stay away from them or I will tell Kirk," Kate threatens in Huttese. "I will not let them be hurt." She has to make sure Zala Tsu know this and had better come up with a different plan. Jim sees Kate is not translating but having a private conversation. Kirk shoots Jack a glance. Jack indicates the translators are still not able to decipher the alien language.

Jim is calling it. Nothing is being learned and Kate is becoming upset even though she is doing a great job at hiding it. "Okay that's it. You can't follow the rules Zala Tsu then we are done here," Jim turns indicating the comm lines be cut permanently with a slicing motion of his hand across his neck.

"Wait please I am holding up the end of the deal. I am translating. What more do you want," Kate begs grabbing Kirk's arm.

"Kate you might be playing by the rules but they're not," Kirk points toward the cells. "I also know they are not being as nice as you are claiming. Can't bullshit a bullshitter remember?"

"One more minute. One more word please," Kate's voice is laced with desperation. She plays the only card she has left. "We both know you are never going to allow this again Daddy. Just let me find out how to get home," she begs her eyes filling with tears. Kate quickly brushes them away. "Please," Kate's voice sounds weak and foreign to her ears.

Jim knows the use of Daddy was only to give him pause. He ignores it. "Sorry kid," Jim firmly but gently replies turning around.

Rogan Force suggests for Ensign Moto to change the security code locking the comms open. It will be circumvented quickly enough but the Jedi in the cells only need a few moments. Once done he speaks. "She's going soft," Rogan sneers staring at Kate. "Gave up everyone for a safe life. She is a traitor," he says in Huttese.

Jim turns back towards the cells hearing Huttese before directing his anger at Jack. "Why are the comm lines open," he barks.

"She has no loyalty. A warm bed and the promise of peace makes her forget her friends, family and those in need," Da-Mu-Unka remarks. "Let them die by the hands of the Vong so that she feels no pain or burden."

"That is not true. I am committed," Kate yells back in Huttese.

"I repeat why are these lines still open," Jim thunders walking over to the security station.

"Moto cut the comms," Jack hollers sharply making it to the console a half step before Jim. She is easily pushed aside by Jack who sits down at the controls.

"Then do your job pet," Zala Tsu orders sternly in Huttese. "Find the Holocron or I will kill the children. Starting with you. You are not as vital as you think." Zala Tsu does not give Kate a chance to respond. Instead she raises her hand placing Kate in a Force hold cutting off her airway. Kate's eyes get wide as she realizes she can't breathe.

"Security overrides have been put into place," Jack explains working frantically to bypass the security measure.

"Do your job pet or die like the rest of us," Zala Tsu says. "This is a taste my dear of our power. Do not attempt to cross us again. We are leaving in two days with or without you. These cells can't hold us and we are your only way home. I would carefully think about whose side you want to be on."

"I want these lines closed," Jim demands watching Jack try to override the commands.

Kate continues to face the cell but can no longer breathe. She can't scream for help or move her hands. Terror fills her eyes as her chest burns for a breath. Kate drops to her knees in front of the cell unable to keep her balance as dark spots begins to fill her vision.

"Why the hell did you turn them on Ensign Moto," Jack barks but she stands as still as a statue.

"Jack get the comms off now. Kate out of the room," Jim roars. "I thought you said you had control of this?"

Spock's voice suddenly comes over Jim's shirt comm. "Captain," Spock says rapidly.

"Not now Spock," Jim tersely cuts him off.

Jack hates surprises and with these Jedi it has been one after another. "I did. I can't explain it…yet."

"Captain… Katherine appears to be in trouble," Spock pulls Jim's attention from the console and onto his daughter.

Kate slowly sinks lower and lower to the ground until she is lying flat on the floor. Jim looks up to see her sprawled on the floor. He flies to her side trying to bring her around. "Kate. Kate, honey wake up," Jim begins to snap his fingers in front of her face. He is about to give the command to open the airlocks as Kate gasps for air. "Kate," Jim feels relief as he sees her greedily suck air into her lungs.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Kate repeats like a mantra while she catches her breath. Jim is very calm holding her hand but that will not be the case if he learns the Jedi did this. Kate steals a glance at the Jedi in the cells. They are back to meditating like nothing happened. Slowly Zala Tsu opens her eyes and smiles menacingly before letting out a small laugh.

Kirk feels Kate involuntarily shiver. He can't prove they did anything to Kate but knows they did. "Gas them," Kirk orders staring at Zala Tsu. Her smile falters momentarily as the sound of compressed Halogenated ether fills her cell.

"No," Kate scrambles to stand up pulling herself together.

Jim's strong hands help her as he explains what is occurring. "It is only sleeping gas they are fine," he says with little emotion.

Kate does not believe him. "You kriffing bishwag. I will kriffing kill you if you hurt them," Kate threatens everyone in the room. "Do you understand me? I am done with your attention deficits. We come in peace. Let us go! I won't say it again."

Kirk is instantly irritated. If this petulant, demanding behavior better is the norm for Kate, she is going to get an attitude adjustment immediately. "Do not raise your voice to me little girl," Jim warns crossing the room.

"I am so through and done with listening to you. I have wasted five hours of my life sitting in your make shift hospital," Kate begins her tirade but is cut off by Kirk's icy glare.

Jim raises the tone but not the volume of his voice. "No you will listen and listen good. You are not going anywhere near the Jedi again until I have some real answers that don't involve tauntauns, fake religious organizations, or false translations."

Kate tunes out Kirk as he rambles on with his lecture. Thinking on her feet she blurts out, "We claim asylum." She tries to hide the smile at her ingenuity. Any civilized society has asylum or some form of declaration of sanctuary. Kate goes with what she has learned from Leia. "By law you have to allow it or turn us over to a governing body to make a decision." Kate can't tell if he is taking her serious or not. "In the transporter room we were talking about seeking asylum. I was shocked because I had no idea what you people were like. I didn't think we should jump to making requests but they see something good in you."

"Asylum granted," Jim says disgustedly. "We are on route now. The sooner they are off my ship the better."

"What," Kate squeals shocked by the turn of events. She thought Jim would fight her more on the asylum idea.

"I told you. We are arriving at Star Base 11. Star Fleet will process the request," Jim motions towards the Brig's exit. "And for the record, the last time I spoke with Zala she mentioned nothing about asylum. In fact she acted like she could care less if she stayed or left."

Kate stops dead in her tracks. She can't decide if he is bluffing or not. "Prove it," she repeats icily. "I am the daughter of the Chief of State of the New Republic. Their job was to make sure I am safe. We are at war. They are deserters. Their job was to get me on your ship and then leave but I told them it will be okay. That they do not have to go back," Kate desperately tries to lie her way out of this.

"I don't believe you Kate. In fact I have not believed 100% of anything you have said in regard to the Jedi," Jim confesses to her.

Kate sees she has no control of this situation. "Prove it," she screams desperately trying to salvage the situation. "Do you not have laws protecting refugees? They are refugees."

Kirk can't take the lies any longer. "God I know you are lying," he laughs in frustration, "and it stops now." He is going to make sure Kate knows to tell the truth or face the consequences. "They have lied since they beamed about my ship. They are not refugees. They are threats to my ship and crew."

"Master Zala Tsu says you are lying to me about everything," Kate challenges Kirk about telling the truth. "She says that I should be smart. I should not believe you," Kate screams being semi-honest. Kate sees she is losing Jim and blocks his path. "Look I will tell you anything. I am caught between both of you. You two are at war not me."

Kirk side steps her heading for the turbo at the end of the hall. In a panic Kate takes in her surroundings. There are doors at either end. Kate prays the door opposite Jim is another turbo and not the security office. She turns and bolts for the one away from Jack and Jim.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6 EXTRA GALACTIC LOWDOWN**

**.**

**BRIG**

"Come on kate," Jim groans watching her make a break for it. "Where do you think you are going to go?"

"Dammit I hate it when they run," Jack mumbles following Jim in a sprint after her.

Kate was just fast enough that she was able to slip into the turbo before either man could reach her. "Shit," Jim yells slapping the closed door with his palm. "Spock," he says sharply into his comm. "Re-route turbo lift 9 to the Brig." Fifteen seconds later the doors slide open revealing an empty tube. "Spock what floors did turbo lift 9 stop on before returning to its present location," Jim can barely keep the anger out of his voice. He does not have time for her childish games of hide and seek.

"Upon checking the computer, it appears the turbo opened on deck E before being rerouted to you. Katherine Kirk's signal places her still in the turbo however."

"She took her comm unit off Jim," Jack hands him the triangle device that was previous attached to her shirt.

"Jack I swear to god I am going to kill her," Jim pouts pacing in small circles.

"She will probably try and get to a transporter," Jack surmises, "or maybe the hangar?"

"Jim," Bones' voice comes through Kirk's comm unit.

"Those areas would be my first choices," Jim replies before turning his attention to his comm. "Yeah, Bones… little busy here," Jim replies curtly.

"I have Kate," Bone informs his friend laying a supportive hand on Kate's knee. He nods to Kate like it is going to be okay. Kate wants to believe him but Bones doesn't know how pissed Jim is.

Jim snatches Kate's comm out of Jack's hand. "On my way Bones," he says stepping into the turbo.

.

**SICK BAY**

Jim enters Sick Bay seeing Kate sitting on sitting on a bed swinging her feet in small circles.

"Don't be mad okay," Kate asks in a calm tone. "I did what I had to do."

"What the hell Kate? Don't be mad? How can I not be mad," Jim yells closing the distance between her and him in several strides. "Dammit kid you almost caused lock down on the ship. Don't ever take this off," Jim affixes the comm to her shirt. "This is a big ship and this tells us where you are."

"I didn't know that you track every member of your crew twenty four hours a day. Don't kriffing blame me for you ignorance," Kate fires back at him.

Jim slaps the table next to him expelling as much anger as he can before speaking. His action causes Kate to jump. "Watch your language little girl. This is my ship and I will not tolerate this behavior," he threatens but is interrupted by Kate.

"You are my enemy and I will fight you with every ounce of breath I have until the day I die. Now release my friends!"

"Enemy?" He slaps table again. He is more pissed than Kate ever wanted him to be. "We are not your enemies. They are. Now you may not like it but I am your father and I,"

"In my office," Bones pulls Jim away from Kate. He needs to defuse the situation before either of them says something they will regret. "So what happened," Bones tries to play mediator as Jim sits down in a chair.

"She bolted from the brig. Those damn Jedi were manipulating her and getting violent. She passed out," Jim recaps the event of the Brig in three sentences.

"She passed out," Bones demands growing concerned. "You didn't let them touch her did you?"

"No," Jim fires back as loud country music begins playing from Sick Bay. Jim's face grows dark like a summer storm. "Dammit…her and I are going to have a real falling out," Jim grumbles opening the door. The sight before him stops him cold.

"I'm telling you this song will so grow on you. It took him a while but he loves it," Joanna claps her hands and bobs her head to the beat.

"Oh yeah," a blonde guy behind her admits smiling at her but then crossing his eyes while making a gagging face to Kate behind Joanna's back. "I'm Cameron Mitchell Montgomery. Scotty's son. Nice to meet you."

From across the room Jim can see Kate looks more terrified at the thought of listening to this crap for the rest of her life than she did coming aboard the Enterprise. "_At least we have one thing in common sweetheart_," Jim thinks getting a small smile on his face. Bones tries to push past him to throw the kids out but Jim bars his path with an arm. "Give it a minute," Jim suggests. Jim has never seen Kate speechless or with such a deer in the headlights look.

Kate can barely comprehend what is going on around here. The past eighteen hours are blurring into a massive dream slash nightmare to her. She looks around the room searching for a way out. Kate sees Jim and Bones watching her from the door to his office. Kate raises a finger to signal she needs one of them as three more kids burst through the door of Sick Bay. "Oh my god I love this song," a dark haired Asian girl squeals happily hearing the tail end of the song. Joanna replays Andy Grammer's _Honey I'm Good_ generating groans from the guys with them as the girls begins to sing the lyrics. Jim sees Kate's mouth actually drop open as she watches Ronin, John, and Cameron make fun of the song clapping their hands like they are at a hoe down. The girls, knowing the boys are making fun of them, sing louder adding impromptu arm gestures and dance moves.

"I am not sure Kate has ever seen another kid before judging by the expression on her face," Bones laughs.

"I could have saved a shit ton of headaches if we had just turned the kids lose on her earlier," Jim remarks. "I never thought of our kids as a form of torture before but Kate looks like she would say anything to get away from them," Jim grins from ear to ear. They watch as John walks up to Kate whispering something in her ear.

"So what do you think of our only form of music Sparkles? It's got a catchy beat don't it," John 's expression is so serious Kate can't tell if he is pulling her leg or not. "I'm kidding," he nudges her in the shoulder. "Cam find something else. Kate here thinks this is the height of our musical achievements in the Milky Way galaxy."

"I'd bail this galaxy if that was the case," Cameron picks up his mini-PADD scanning through his music library. "Oh yeah," he says firing up AC/DC - You Shook Me All Night Long. Kate maintains the stunned expression as Cameron begins to rock it out. Joanna wrinkles her nose as Cameron serenades her.

"See we could live together," Jim comments about Cameron's musical inclinations to Bones bopping his head slightly to the beat.

"Where the hell was he then during our academy years," Bones reminisces sadly.

Cameron lets the song roll into another one of his AC/DC favorites called T.N.T. John leans into Kate's ear whispering, "This is a pretty good song but so not you."

"Thank you," Erika pulls the PADD cutting off the song. Suddenly MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This begins to play. "Now this is music," Erika exclaims.

"Dude I still can't believe that Sulu listens to this is shit by choice," Ronin laughs.

Erika breaks into a bad imitation of MC Hammer's dance moves while telling everyone, "and we dance to it also." Kate finally lets a laugh escape which she quickly tries to stifle. John doesn't miss her smile though.

"Okay getting closer," John says eyeing her up and motioning for the PADD.

"Dude you playing Nirvana or Imagine Dragons," Ronin asks hopefully.

"Uh…no," John shuts him down. "There is no way in hell she is into your garage grunge." John searches youtube on the galactic computer network before settling on Mackelmore's Thrift shop. John sees a half smile cross her face as she tries not to enjoy the music. "Sorry Mr. Jim. I will get the clean version," John apologizes as the first curse word comes out loud and clear followed by several more "fucking awesome" lyrics follow. "Yep sorry again," John calls out.

"Yeah let's work on that John," Jim hollers good-naturedly from his spot leaning against the door frame. "God help me if this is what she like," he murmurs to Bones. "She will have to live with Sulu."

John likes seeing Kate smile. She has looked so unhappy all day. He is hell bent on keeping her smiling. "Or maybe it is just snappy lyrics you like. How about this one," he begins to play Train - 50 Ways to Say Goodbye.

"This is the official break up song of the galaxy just so you know," Cameron informs her. "Saves face but gets out all your hostilities against you ex."

"Okay Mr. Read Me Like a Book what do you like," Kate finally speaks. John gives her a half grin making her heart pound. John begins to play Nickelback – Rockstar. Kate really likes the beat and for a second closes her eyes imagining herself back home with her friends. For the first time today Jim gets a glimpse of what Kate could be.

"Captain Alpha crew is assembled and awaiting your arrival in the ready room," Spock comments. Jim thinks he hears a bit of impatience to his voice.

"Go Jim. I got her. Let her hang with the kids for a while. They seem to be calming her down. Today has been just as hard for her as it has been for you. Maybe harder, " Bones goes back to his desk to finish paperwork.

"Yeah maybe but not by much," Jim agrees. "You sure she is fine here."

"Go before that green blooded hobgoblin comms you again. She will be fine," Bones replies without looking up.

.

**READY ROOM**

As Kirk walks into the room Spock begins the briefing. No one mentions he is late. They proceed like it is any other meeting. Kirk takes his seat. "From our interrogation of the prisoners we have learned much," Spock's formal tone fills the room. He brings up an image of the blue-skinned alien on the wall PADD. "The female, is Zala Tsu Shala, from a race known as the Twi'lek originating from Ryloth. She appears to be the leader of this mission but Da-Mu-Unka claims they are equals." Spock changes the image to the cone-headed alien with the long goatee and mustache. "Da-Mu-Unka is Cerean from the planet Cerea. He provided much of the information detailed in my meeting. From basic life scans he appears to have a binary brain allowing for him to focus and think about multiple issues at once."

"Like a dolphin," Jack jokes from the end of the table.

"A ninja dolphin," Sulu adds with a grin.

Spock continues ignores the interruption changing the image to the last Jedi prisoner. "Rogan Donos is the only actual human in the group. He comes from a planet called Corellia. Dr. Adam Reed conducted a basic medical scan but Dr. McCoy will administer more complete exams at his earliest convenience. From what our person's of interest have shared, they belong to a group called the Jedi Knights. The Jedi Knights appear to be a part of an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization designed to mediate conflict keeping peace within their galaxy. In order to become a Jedi you must be born with what they term "The Force". From what I can infer, the Force is a metaphysical and /or spiritual power that helps guide them in their daily lives. When asked more specific questions Rogan responded that this Force 'enhances their ability to be compassionate, selfless, knowledge seekers and powerful soldiers when necessary'."

"Compassionate kidnapping super soldiers," Kirk says dryly. "Just the people I want movin' in next door but it fits with what Kate was telling me in Sick Bay. She happened to leave out the whole part of being a soldier though."

"Yeah, and get this. They apparently use this Force to 'feel' their enemies out during conflict. It explains Rogan was so fast in the transporter room. I think this Force thing is a way to read someone's mind so you can beat 'em to the punch," Jack comments. "I have my weapons tech trying to figure out that light sword thing but so far all he can do is turn it on. Oh and by the way I need you to approve a new work desk for my department sir. And a replacement floor panel. Botany will probably be calling for a ceiling patch but I told 'em that was something their department head should talk to you about." Kirk looks at Jack confused to why they are talking about budgets but before he can respond Jack answers his question. "It appears sir that the weapon goes through well pretty much any material it comes into contact with. Crewman Reed has assured me that he will proceed with 'the utmost care' the next time he activates the device sir."

"Moving on," Kirk says raising his eyebrows at Jack who shrugs. "Any ideas where they came from? Kate threw out the name of several galaxies that she termed companion galaxies."

"They claim they're from a galaxy known as Sky River. This galaxy is 120,000 light years across with 400 billion stars. It has approximately 180 billion planets with a population of more than 100 quadrillion beings populating 70 million systems." Spock finishes. "Katherine has mentioned they are currently at war but we do not know with who yet."

"They're extragalactic?" Kirk can't believe what he is hearing. "Is that even possible?" he asks Scotty

"Aye Captain in theory but I dunna know how yed even get there sir? The Enterprise is the fastest ship in the fleet and idda take 300 years at warp 10 just to gid us to Andromeda. When we showed then star charts they couldna even point out where they were from given our galaxy as a point of reference."

"Or were just not forthcoming with that information Mr. Scott," Spock corrects recieving a dirty look by Scotty.

"The point is sir, do we believe they've come a helluva long way just to drop a wee lassie to her dad. I dunno if I believe it. But, if that's true and they can just make the jump anytime a kid is lost, why hava we not seen 'em before now?" Scotty proposes.

"Good point," Kirk says and rubs his forehead. "They couldn't have had enough supplies to come in one jump."

"Aye that's where the energy anamoly comes in. I think it was some artificial gravity assistance mechanism but I canna tell you anything else right now," Scotty explains frustrated "If I could getta wee peek inside their ship I mighta had more to report."

"Then how did you get their ship on board?" Kirk asks directing the question to Chekov.

"Vee could not beam directly aboard so I towed it to da docking bay. Vee have a team tryin' to open the vessle but no luck yet," Chekov confirms.

"Perfect." Kirk slumps back in his chair and then leans forward clasping his hands. Looking each member of Alpha team in the eye he says, "So I can subspace message Star Fleet and tell them our ship was almost taken over by super soldiers." He holds up one finger, "from a galaxy so far away we can't even see it." He holds up a second finger, "and they made the journey in a damn shuttle we can't open." He holds up a third finger. Everyone but Spock shifts uncomfortably in their set. "Fuck people," he says slamming his hand on the table. "If they can do this in a little shuttle how are we supposed to deal with their Star destroyers and Star Cruisers," he asks sitting straighter. "Dammit guys step it up and give me some real answers. You are the best minds in the Fleet so let's put together our 1000 point combined IQ's and figure this out." Jim says sarcastically.

"Sir, it is not logical to begin to name vessels we have no knowledge of," Spock retorts.

"Kate told me about them," Kirk confirms and notices everyone leans in slightly at the second mention of her name. "_Well, better tell them now as a group and save time,_" he thinks. "As you all probably know already there was a fourth individual in the group. Kate turns out to be a 100% perfect DNA match to myself and my wife Lauren who disappeared 12 years ago. The logical assumption is that she was pregnant when she disappeared but that just adds to this cluster fuck. See for Kate to grow up in Sky River, means Lauren had access to a ship 12 years ago to make that journey. If you really want a head ache start thinking about that."

"So Lauren is alive?" Uhura asks Kirk. At one time she and Lauren were best friends. Uhura would have bet money Jim would have been the one to skip out not Lauren.

"I don't think so but hell 12 hours ago I didn't think I had a kid. Kate hasn't mentioned her and with everything going on I thought dealing with the Jedi threat trumps my marital status," Kirk frowns. "And if I find out that she is still alive and sent our kid halfway across the universe with mercenaries I'll kill her myself with my bare hands."

"Is she doing OK? Kate I mean." Sulu asks getting Jim off the topic of his wife. He will talk to Uhura later about the details.

"Yeah, I guess. Kids are tough. She'll pull through given some adjustment time," Kirk replies slumping back in his seat rubbing his face with both hands. "In their initial message they said they had a great gift for the Federation. Can anyone enlighten me on what they think this might be? Kate may play a role in the scheme but I don't think she actually knows what they are looking for. My guess is that's why Kate is so desperate to talk to the Jedi. Zala Tsu did allude to the fact Kate is a Jedi. She told me Kate would be one of the most powerful foes our galaxy has seen. I don't know if this is a scare tactic or not."

"Whatever is going to happen will in the next three days, " Spock states. "Da-Mu-Unka told us that they would be gone by then. I do not think he was referencing his transfer at Star Base 11. It would be illogical to turn them out with so many unanswered questions so we must figure out their purpose here by that deadline and act accordingly."

"Ok," Kirk says getting ready to delegate tasks again. "I will get the kid to open up the shuttle. Hopefully Scotty, you can figure out an answer to either the vortex anomaly or how their ships work so I can report something of value to Star Fleet."

"An how ye gonna get the lass to open the ship Cap'n? From what I hear she feels a little more than a wee bitta loyalty to the Jedi," Scotty asks.

"I'm her father. I'll tell her to do it and that's that," Kirk replies indignantly. Suddenly the whole room busts into laughter. "What. What's so funny?"

"With all due respect sir I would love to see it. I can't get Erika to eat her broccoli and I've been her father for years," Sulu laughs.

"Let me handle Kate. You all are doing great with what you have but I need better," Kirk stands signaling the end of the meeting. Jim exits the ready room heading for the bridge. Spock approaches Jim in his Captain seat with concern on his face.

"What else is wrong," Jim asks his XO.

"Captain, I do not feel the bridge is the best place for you now. You should be with your offspring. Even a Vulcan child would need the companionship of their parent at such a difficult time. I do not mind covering your shift nor does Lt. Sulu. We have spoken about this at great lengths today. It is logical for you to be with her and on call at this time," Spock states the obvious.

Jim knows they are right. If it was anyone else on his crew he would relieve them of their duties for the next several days to spend time with their kid. As Captain he does not have that luxury; however, he knows he will not be able to concentrate on anything. Feeling his stomach rumble Kirk decides to take them up in their offer and break for dinner. By the time they get to Star Base 11, Jim should have this parenting thing worked out.

"Thank you. Comm me if anything comes up," Jim says striding to the turbo."

.

**SICK BAY**

Jim is a little surprised that the kids have hung with Kate all day. "So you hungry Kate," Jim asks strolling over to the group of kids smiling.

Kate's heart crashes at the sound of his voice. It is not that Jim Kirk is a horrible man but he is the visual representation of everything she has lost. Before him she had a family. Before him she was a Jedi padawan. Before him she was happy. "No," she says sharply taking the PADD from John focusing all her attention on it.

Kirk sees whatever happiness Kate was feeling is clearly gone. "Hey kids do you mind um," Jim tries to politely to dismiss them but the John is one step ahead.

John nudges Kate in the side. "Can we save you a seat in the mess hall? We gotta get going before our parents send out a search party," John states with a smile. "See you around Sparkles," John nods to Kate before following the other kids out. Kate doesn't respond to any of the goodbyes.

"Sparkles?" Jim questions Kate.

"He says I have a sparkling personality," Kate responds instantly irritated. She has a job to do. This is not a vacation. Kate decides at that minute she will distance herself from the kids. It is safer for them anyway. Zala has threatened them so the farther they are away from Kate the better. Also there is no point in getting to know them when she will be gone in three days.

Jim clears his throat not knowing what to say. "So let's go get something to eat. You have to be starving. McCoy said you haven't eaten anything all day."

"I ate before I came here," Kate snips still focused on the PADD. "You sleemo di'kut," she adds under her breath.

Jim pulls the PADD from her hands sitting on the edge of the bed. Kate glares up at him icily as he speaks. "Look I get it. You are pissed off at the world right now and I'm you target. I can handle that. We don't have to be father daughter, or even friends right now, but you will be civil to me and the members of my crew. I will tolerate nothing less. The rest of this will work out by itself over time. So I am going to tell you again. Get up and let's go to dinner."

Kate looks around making eye contact with Bones. He gives her a slight head nod for encouragement. Kate slides off the opposite side of the bed avoiding any contact with Jim. She silently follows him to the mess hall. When the doors open and Kate sees all the people, she turns and exits the room quickly. Jim follows her out waiting for her to speak. "I can't be around that many people right now and stay civil," Kate admits. "I also do not want to be alone with you. Do you have some place that is a happy medium?"

Jim is glad to have Kate says something honest. Although he takes all his meals in the mess hall, tonight he wouldn't mind some place quieter either. "Yeah come on," he says softly walking down the hall. Kate follows him to what appears to be a small officer's club type room. "Better," Jim asks sincerely. It is fairly deserted and has a large window along one wall by the bar. Kate nods and sits down at a table where she can gaze at the stars. Jim brings over cheeseburgers, fries, and cokes. The food in front of her smells so good it makes Kate's stomach hurt but so far they had done exactly as Zala Tsu has said. Kate feels weird and off balance sitting with Kirk. Since Kate normally is happy and relaxed in any situation she assumes they have given her some sort of drug to make her feel this way. After a minute Jim sees her staring at the stars and not eating. "If you don't like this I can get you something else," he offers gently.

Kate quickly comes up with a plan. "I don't' eat meat," she replies softly.

"Well that is one problem I can easily fix today," he says happily. Kate fights the urge to smile at the comforting way he is acting towards her. In any other situation she would really like him. "Be right back." Jim returns with a plate of pasta seeing Kate has eaten the one burger he had taken a bite out of and is working on his fries. Her food however remains untouched.

Kate sees his quizzical look. "I thought I should try something different while I am here. My father, Han Solo," she stresses the word father," says we should embrace new things."

Kirk lets the dig slide. "So you decided to embrace my burger," he gestures to his empty plate before pointing to her uneaten one. "Is eating someone else's dinner some quirky Sky River thing I should get used to," he jokes. His attempt at humor falls short with Kate. "This is not any easier for me Kate. I'm trying my best here."

Kate feels like shit right now. Han and Leia would be livid with the way she is acting to Kirk especially with all the cussing. "So I bet you have a lot of questions for me," Kate drops the attitude. Making him an enemy won't further her plans.

Jim sets down his burger wiping his hands with a napkin. "I do and you probably have some for me. Let's finish our game of twenty questions but this time let's really try to get to know each other. Not pumping each other for information." Jim hopes that by telling her he won't bring up the Jedi she will be more willing to let him in.

"No. I am good with you. I know what I need to," Kate can't keep her attitude in check even if she wanted to.

"How we just meet," Jim almost wants to laugh.

"I know you are the captain," Kate shoots back taking a bite of her burger. Jim sees her face drop as she chews her bite.

"I am the Captain and I have given strict orders not to poison you," Jim reaches across the table taking a bite of her cheeseburger. He eats a fry and takes a drink of her soda. "See. You're good. We aren't going to hurt you so eat. You have to be hungry."

Kate remembers to try and not be hostile but she is still pissed. "You shot and jailed my friends," she retorts taking another bite of her cheeseburger. She is starving and figures the damage was done with the first bite anyway,

"They were a threat but let's talk about something else okay kiddo," Jim tries to find a topic they won't argue over. "So you liked the kids?"

Kate doesn't fall for his topic shift. "No they were just stunned. We were greeted by six men with blasters," Kate reminds Kirk. "We came in peace."

Jim loses his cool. "And I should believe you why," Jim snaps regretting being pulled into this conversation.

"Because I have no reason to lie to you," Kate answers sincerely getting a chuckle from Kirk. The only thing he is sure about is that Kate came with the Jedi. Everything else is debatable at this point.

He decides to put her honesty to the test. "Good then tell me where you're from huh." When Kate doesn't answer he presses. "I mean we know about Sky River from Da-Mu-Unka but even if we didn't the transporters gave you away. Everyone space worthy has transporters."

Kate knows she is caught. "I know about them. Why do you think I don't know about transporters?"

"Your reaction and theirs," Jim finishes off his burger standing up.

"My reaction," Kate wrinkles her forehead in confusion taking another bite of her cheeseburger. Jim realizes dinner isn't over.

"It was one of surprise," he says getting a cup of coffee and returning to his seat. If Kate will eat he will sit here all night.

"Well you were armed and like zapped us when we weren't expecting it," Kate finishes off her burger. Jim is shocked she ate two cheeseburgers and at least a plate of fries. He is going to have to make sure she eats on a better schedule tomorrow even if she is resistant. "I think you would be surprised too right." Kate hopes he buys her excuse. The transporters were a helluva shock. They aren't part of the mission but she is definitely going to steal one for Han as a make-up present. They have to have units that aren't bolted down. Kate finally pushes her plate way. Jim checks his watch as he finishes off his coffee. It is too early for bed but too late to start anything new tonight.

"Wanna go for a walk? Stretch your legs a little." Jim has no idea what to do with her.

"Whatever as long as we don't have to talk," Kate bites back.

"Deal," Jim agrees. He doesn't have anything to say to her anyway. They walk up halls and down corridors in silence for about thirty minutes. Kate knows she should be trying to memorize the layout of the ship but takes each step on auto-pilot, not caring where she is or where she is going. She notices however, how the crew really seems to like Kirk. Every time someone passes they extend a friendly "hello" or "Captain". Kate can tell it is not because of his rank but because they want to. Kirk in turn greets everyone by name. Kate vaguely wonders if he really does know every crew member's name.

Spock's voice breaks the silence between them. "Captain we have an incoming transmission from Star Fleet Head Quarters. Do you want me to take it for you?"

Guiltily Jim is happy to get some time away from Kate. "No Spock I will be there in five minutes. Kirk out." In under a minute Jim has Kate back at Sick Bay. "Look I have to take this but I will be back here in," Kirk is quickly cut off by Kate who is also happy to be rid of his company for a while.

"I can let check myself back into prison Kate replies entering Sick Bay and not looking back.

"Dammit," Kirk yells in frustration pacing several times in the hall before heading to the turbo and ultimately the bridge.

Kate sits on the bed looking around. She would not admit it but Sick Bay is far better than a cell in the detention block. The lights have been slightly dimmed signaling night. Kate also notices the medical staff has decreased. "You should be getting ready to go to sleep darlin'. Jo brought you some pajamas and I replicated a toothbrush for you," Bones indicates to a small bag on the chair. "I also got you a hairbrush and some of those hair tie things." Although everyone has been nice, McCoy is the only one who has taken actual care of Kate since she arrived. Kate wants to throw her arms around him. Not because of the toothbrush but because he reminds her of Luke. In the silence of the night Kate is starting to comprehend how much her life is going to change. The crew is assuming she is going to a permanent fixture here. Kate knows that can't happen.

"Dr. McCoy," a voice says sharply helping a man into sick bay. "One of the substations blew," a red shirted crewman reports helping an injured man to a bed.

"Nurse get me Dermaline patches for the burns and 20 cc's of Hydrocortilene for the pain. Don't worry Thompson. The pain will be gone in few moments. Then I can treat the burns," McCoy reassures the patient gently activating a privacy screen. Kate takes this opportunity. She gets up and walks right out of Sick Bay during the confusion. Kate needs to speak with Zala Tsu in private.

.

**BRIG **

Kate exhales as the turbo doors open. With each step towards the Brig her confidence increases. No one stops her from entering the Brig or approaching the cells. Kate eyes Zala Tsu standing behind the force field with caution. She remembers there is some kind of sound dampening device preventing the Jedi from speaking. Kate walks over to the young blonde security officers' console. He stares straight ahead as if in a dream. Kate doesn't have the time to figure out the controls. Taking a chance she commands, "open comm systems." The security officer complies wordlessly as if in a dream. "You plan to strangle me?" Kate takes several steps towards the front of their cells. "Cause if you are I am not going down that easily again." Kate stares back at the Jedi Master with calm confidence. Rogan sees Han's Corelian swagger in her walk. They are losing control of her.

"Padawan, watch your tongue," Rogan snaps.

"My tongue," Kate says incredulously. "Are you serious Master Rogan? Tell Master Zala Tsu to watch those Jedi hands of her. Force strangulation is not particularly pleasant." Kate looks back at the red shirts manning the security stations before walking up to the cells. She taps the force field with a finger getting a mild shock. "Damn that hurt," she says shaking her finger. "So you're stuck in there without me, aren't you," Kate asks. "Well maybe not me but you need someone to lower the field and until I find it…you can't play your hand."

Zala Tsu wishes she could slowly strangle the child. "Pet, how are you? Have they taken care of you," she tries the soft approach human children seem to crave.

"How am I? Did you just seriously ask me that," Kate feels her temper spiking. "You don't care. You only need me. There is no love lost between us. You knew coming here he had it. You knew he was my father. You knew I would be the only one in the position to find it," Kate's voice rises with each question. "And now you're wondering how I've been," Kate shakes her head in disgust. She hops up on the edge of the console.

Zala Tsu doesn't need the Force to sense Kate's defiance. It is written all over her face. Kate needs to be put in her place. Zala Tsu stares at Kate like she is an insect about to be squashed. She decides to play on the one thing Kate has no defense against. "Jedi do not make the emotional connections like others. We have a job. We protect the weak. Your delay is causing the deaths of thousands. Find the Holocron. You have one more day before it is too late."

"Why the timeline? We have the _Beacon of Hope_. We can leave whenever we want so why the rush," Kate asks. Zala Tsu has misjudged how smart Kate is. She changes the subject to one Kate can't ignore.

A mewling choking sound begins to grow behind Kate. A quick glance shows Kate just how far the Jedi are willing to go. "At least you got smart and didn't pick me this time. Kirk would be pissed if he found me dead on the floor," Kate hopes her panic is being hidden by the false bravado she is demonstrating. "_Kriff me. I have to end this_," Kate says to herself. Kate decides she will give it twenty more seconds before she comms Kirk. She pulls the comm unit from her back pocket concealing it in her hand. The thought of the person behind her slowly asphyxiating is making Kate insane. "End it now Zala or you get nothing. They are innocents here. I won't let you hurt them," Kate tries to emulate the powerful voice of Kirk. "I am gaining their trust. I will have it by the deadline. Release him now!"

Zala Tsu throws her head back laughing as she releases Lt. Michaels. He sucks in a lungful of air before sputtering coughs emerge from his mouth. Kate will find a way to make it up to him somehow. "They are coming for you. Go," Zala Tsu orders. She waits until Kate has almost exited the room before addressing her. "Pet, why is it you are unable to access the Force? Seems we both have issues on this ship don't we. Maybe you have will have to use sweet words like your father to save them because you obviously can't use the Force." Kate leaves the room without responding.

Her head is spinning as she enters the turbo. She can't figure out how Zala Knew about her Force issues. Kate needs somewhere isolated to figure out her next move. She gets off on a random floor remembering to unclip the comm from her shirt. She drops the two comms in a corner of the turbo before selecting multiple floors. This will not stop them for long but Kate just needs to find a place to regroup alone. Kate looks up and down the hallway but every way looks the same. White walls with black floors.

**.**

**SECURITY CONTROL ROOM **

"I know she was in there. I need you people to figure out why we did not know about it and what she said to them," Jack rants displaying uncharacteristic frustration with his team.

"Sir we don't know that she came here," Peters suggests looking at the film footage. "There is nothing to show her entering or exiting the room."

Hendorff rewinds the footage pointing with his finger to a barely perceptible flicker on the screen. "This is not live but looped. We have a four minute window where someone interacted with the Jedi that we did not authorize," Hendorff fumes. "If Dawson had not run a systems check we would not know anything about this. Find a way to bring back the missing date."

Jack knows it had to be Kate. He comms Sick Bay just to make sure their newest guest is still there.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7 Lonely and Scared**

**.**

**OFFICERS CLUB**

Kate wanders the halls finally seeing something different. Somehow she found the small officer's club her and Kirk ate at just a few short hours ago. Kate opens the door like she has seen Kirk do a million times. Kate walks across the room to the large bar against the back wall. She runs her fingertips gingerly along the top circling around to the back and the booze. At twelve, she has tried wine, beer, and liquor but always under strict supervision. Kate gets a smile thinking about the times Han let her take a sip of whatever he was drinking. Most of the time is was too bitter for her taste. He would laugh as her face scrunched up swallowing it. Kate never understood why adults would drink the bitter beverages but she did enjoy watching how happy it made Han, Wedge, and Booster during their poker games. She wants to feel that way. She wants the crushing sadness in her chest to be gone if only for a minute. "Oh my God what am I going to do," she says to herself. Kate sets several shot glasses and three clear bottles of alcohol on the bar. She walks around to the bar stools taking a seat. She slowly pours twelve shots lining them up. Kate has no idea how much it will take to get her drunk but Han and his friends drink all night so they have to drink at least this much or more. Kate's hand shakes as she drinks the first one. The liquid burns her throat making her eyes water. She quickly does two more hoping the calming effects of the alcohol will set in faster the quicker she drinks. Kate picks up the fourth shot staring out the large window at the foreign stars.

"If you defeated the Empire you can find me," Kate says confidently downing the shot. "I just need to give you some time. Kate is starting to feel giggly. It feels good and she does her fifth shot in less than thirty minutes. No wonder why Han likes to drink. Kate lets her mind wander to happier times.

.

**SECURITY OFFICE**

"What do you mean she is not there," Jack demands.

"We had a medical emergency and she must has slipped out," Bones growls. "And don't get mad at me. She got past your guards easy enough. I am a doctor not a warden."

"Jack I need you to do a security sweep," Jim orders. "Kate has left Sick Bay and no one has seen her in the past thirty minutes."

"Fucking fantastic," Jack silently curses.

"Her comm unit was found in turbo 9. The hangar bay and transporter rooms have reported no sign of her but without a comm I am signaling General Quarters," Jim motions to Uhura.

Jack sees the warning lights begin to flash yellow minus the screaming klaxons. "Smart move," Jack compliments Kirk. "If she is hiding she won't see the lights. It could give us an advantage. I will organize a hard target search for her deck by deck."

"Comm the bridge when you find her," Kirk settles back in his Captain's chair. He wants to join the search but knows his duty is here on the bridge. His people will find her and then he and Kate are having a very pointed discussion on following rules.

**TEN MINUTES LATER…**

"Sir I think we found her," Paulson reports. "She is in the officer's club. Do you wish me to bring her back to Sick Bay?"

"No," Jack says hustling into the nearest turbo. "Let me deal with her just don't let her leave." Jack rapidly punches in the correct floor. He hopes he doesn't have to physically subdue her again. One dislocated shoulder a day is enough. Coming off the turbo Paulson approaches Jack.

"Sir she is in there just looking out the window. The lights are off. She told us to leave her alone and that is when we contacted you," Paulson reports.

"Good work Lt. Just hang out here until further notice," Jack says palming the door open.

Jack sees Kate small form curled up in a chair at the bar. He knows she wants to be alone and doesn't want to scare her so he leaves the lights off as he approaches her. The closer he gets he can hear her crying. His anger fades as sees her tear streaked cheeks and puffy eyes.

"I just wanted to be alone for a little while," Kate explains taking a drink from a bottle. Jack can see the weight of the day in her eyes and body.

"We have been looking everywhere for you Kate," Jack says softly walking up to her. "I'm not sure if your dad told you this but we wear these communicators so that if you get lost someone can help you," Jack attaches it to her shirt. He doesn't bring up the fact that she probably didn't get lost but ran away. The smell of alcohol is overpowering this close to her. Empty peanut bowls and shot glasses litter the bar. Twelve shot glasses lined up in front of her. Eight are empty, four are filled but at this point, she is just drinking out of the bottle.

Kate stares at the man. She remembers him from the transporter room and Sick Bay. "You are O'Neill? Colonel O'Neill?" Kate asks making sure she remembers correctly.

"You have a good memory kid. You can call me Jack." He slides into the seat next to her. "So what are we having Kate? Kool aide, coke, OJ, vodka," he jokes softly pointing to the filled glasses. Kate is a child but sitting here in the dark with her feet curled under her, she looks so much younger than twelve.

Kate is shocked the Colonel has not started yelling at her or tried to take the bottle. She pushes one towards him and looks at the label on the bottle she is holding. "Um… Sumnearoff," she slurs knowing she got it wrong by the look on his face. She picks up another shot and throws back the burning liquid.

Jack follows her lead pulling his lips back into a tight line nodding his approval. "Good choice," he confirms humoring her. He roughly does the calculations based on what he sees. From what he can tell she has drank at least nine shots. She is not drawing as much from the bottle when she drinks it but based on her body weight, she will need medical attention. The only reason she is not passed out now is because she must have downed them rapidly enough they haven't been fully absorbed yet by her body.

Kate's head is swimming. She looks at the label again. "Schmearoff, shumineraoff, Smirnoff," she finally gets it right.

"Yeah it's Smirnoff, but I think you're not quite drinking age there kid," he says reaching slowly for the bottle. "So let's put this over here."

"No," she holds the bottle to her chest. Jack gives her a minute. One more sip won't do any more damage. As she takes a large swig, Jack sees her gagging the clear liquid down. Kate is plastered. They have been looking for her for the past forty-five minutes and Jack guesses she has been drinking the entire time. Kate sloppily fills the two glasses they drank from spilling more than she pours. She points the neck of the bottle at the window as she speaks. "I kriffed up." Jack pulls the bottle from her hand as she tries to gulp down more. It spills down the front of her shirt. Kate doesn't seem to notice. "I mean I really kriffed up," she pulls another bottle from beside her gaging down a drink. Jack takes this bottle also but Kate doesn't fight him. "I used to live there," she laughs, "well somewhere out there." It is not a happy. It is a laugh filled with regret. Jack never took to drinking but he knows many people who did to escape their pain. The anger and frustration he has felt towards her vanishes.

"Oh sweetheart, don't do this," Jack thinks staring at her. He doesn't know her but he knows enough that she doesn't want to be treated like a kid. "So what do you miss the most?"

His question shocks her. She can't say home without breaking down into tears. She licks her lips and changes the topic. "I did this," she whispers.

"You did what," Jack gently prys. They need information so badly about the situation. Jack feels like a schmuck but anything she is willing to share might help save them all.

"I did this and I am kriffing screwed." Kate shifts her focus from the stars to his face. She knows he doesn't care about her. He only wants information. "Can you answer me something honestly?" Kate changes the topic abruptly.

Even in her drunken stupor, Jack can tell Kate is smart: Too smart. Street smart. "I will," he answers.

"Do you know what kriffing means?" Kate's question is simple but loaded. She is testing Jack. He can lie or tell the truth. He needs to establish trust with her.

"It is a derogatory word that means screwed up only more pointed," he answers hoping it will satisfy her.

"What would your word be for it here? You said you would be honest," Kate tilts her head slightly to the side. Kate sees Jack trying to find a way around her question. She just wants one person here to tell the truth. She may not be able to trust Zala Tsu but Zala Tsu was right. They coat everything in sugary lies. "You all want me to be honest but you can't answer a simple question," she rolls her eyes snaking a bottle for another drink.

"Fuck. It translates to fuck but don't use it," Jack informs her taking a second bottle from her. Jack sees her look like she is about to be sick but Kate takes a deep breath steading herself. Jack begins to worry about how much booze she has consumed. His initial thought was to take her back to Jim's quarters but now knows she has to go to Sick Bay. For all he knows she could have alcohol poisoning.

"Fucked…fucked up…fucking…fucks," Kate lets the words roll off her tongue melodically.

"Kate…enough," Jack says sharper than he intends. He takes the last bottle and moves them far from her reach. Kate recoils sharply. His boys have the same reaction when he speaks like this. Kate clearly has some adult caregiver in her life and it is not the Jedi.

"Do you know the stars colonel?" Kate says in a dream like tone.

"Tell me how you screwed up?" Jack asks gently. If he can get her talking, she will probably tell him everything he needs to know.

Kate ignores his attempt to ask her a question. "I know the ones at home but the sky here is so alien," Kate shudders. "I am looking for Corell. It is a yellow star and the primary star of the Corellian system. The Corellian system has seven planets and five of which people live on." Kate's voice hitches and she sniffs wiping her nose on her sleeve. Maybe if she describes it Jack will know of the system. Jack sees why she did not leave this spot. By design, the Enterprise does not have many windows. Here, the bridge, mess hall, rec deck 6, and the observation platform are the only real windows on the ship. Jack makes a mental note that she finds comfort looking at the stars. They will be the first places he looks the next time she comes up missing.

If Jack can get her up, she will be easier to get out of the room. "Let's get a better look," he says offering her his hand nodding at the large window.

"Please don't touch me," Kate presses back into her chair. "What about Coruscant Prime or Ottega?" Kate begins to rapid name stars that Jack has never heard of. "Kuat, Y'toub, Kashyyyk, Cirius, the Bilbringi Shipyards," Kate chokes back a sob remembering places she will never see again. "I just want one."

"Maybe we can see them," Jack wiggles his fingers encouraging her to take his hand. "If we can't find the ones you are looking for I could show you some of ours?"

"No," she snaps angrily. "No I want mine."

"That's going to be hard Kate," Jack confesses. She stares at his outstretched hand like it is a weapon. "It is only a hand honey. That's all," he holds steady waiting for her to make the first move. Kate takes it. His hand feels warm and strong him hers. She slides forward to stand but her legs buckle. "Whoa there kiddo," Jack helps her back in the chair.

"My legs don't seem to work," she actually giggles for the first time Jack is aware of. She instantly grows solemn seeing his half smirk. "Neither does my brain."

"I don't know the stars you named but I bet Sulu or Chekov might," Jack suggests.

Kate knows he is lying. Her home is so far no telescope or camera will ever give her a glimpse of what she is longing for. Kate changes the topic before the tears come. She feels like she has cried enough for a lifetime since boarding the ship. "I am smart," she announces. Jack can see her becoming angry. Kate swipes the shot glasses off the table. "But I was so dumb. Stupid, stupid, stupid," she hits her forehead with her wrists like she is trying to knock some sense into her brain.

"Kate, you're not dumb or stupid and Murray is not going to like it if you make a mess of his bar?" Jack takes her hands gently in his.

"I don't care what Murray wants. Or you or Kirk or Master Zala Tsu," she snarls. A hiccup causes her face to soften.

"Talk to me," Jack encourages. Jack sees Kate is desperate to talk to someone. On a positive note she is mad at the Jedi. Maybe the meeting wasn't such a bad idea.

"What do you want to know colonel sir," Kate gives a salute.

Jack ignores her confrontational attitude. "Why did you come in the first place? Did they trick you into coming?" Jack tries to find out why she is caught up in the middle of this.

"No," she squeals indignantly. "I was needed. I was important."

"For what? A tour guide," Jack's sarcasm comes through enraging Kate. Not one of these men see her as the adult she is.

"Krif," Kate starts but changes her word. "Fuck…fuck you." If she is going to be here, she might as well use the language.

"Hey," Jack snaps trying to keep his temper under control. Maybe they aren't in the stage where he can be sarcastic but she doesn't need to be vulgar.

"Wow I guess I can learn something from here. I can learn to cuss like a Hutt," Kate baits Jack into an argument, which he deftly avoids.

"I was joking about the tour guide thing," he tells her.

Kate's face grows serious. "Want to know another joke?" Jack braces for Kate to lash out at him. "I am in over my head," she whispers like a secret.

"Yes you are." Jack sees Kate likes a direct approach. He is also surprised that underneath the childish tantrums, Kates sees reality. For all her bravado, Kate knows she is on the losing team in this battle. "So you're important to them," he confirms seeing her slowly passing out but still coherent. Jack needs to get his information while she is in her confused state. "Why do they need you?"

"I am in real trouble here Jack," Kate confides in him like Jack knows what is going on. "See I was recruited for this job by them." Jack looks down at his boot feigning as little interest as possible hoping she will continue. Jack looks up as she leans over the bar grabbing a random bottle. He pulls the bottle from her hands. Kate smiles through thin lips as it burns going down. If she can just get enough alcohol she will pass out and forget this place for a little while.

Jack is going to put a stop to her alcohol-induced confession whether she likes it or not. "No more drinking Kate," he says in a paternal tone. "Now go on with your story."

Kate is having a hard time concentrating. She can't move too fast or she loses her balance. Her stomach feels like she is about to vomit but Kate forces herself to pretend like nothing is wrong. Jack is going to make her leave but Kate will try to avoid this for as long as she can. "Okay so the Captain plays this game with me to get me to talk to him. It is twenty questions. Do you know it," Kate asks. Jack nods yes. "But I don't want the truth from you okay. I want you to lie to me in every answer." Kate sets the ground rules.

Jack cocks an eyebrow as he slowly says, "okay." He can't figure out why she is not demanding the absolute truth. "I can lie if you want."

Kate blinks rapidly to stop the tears from falling. "So if you can do that. If you can lie, I will tell you the truth," she restates the rules.

Jack decides to play along to buy some time. "Whatever floats your boat kid. It's a deal."

Kate sniffs brushing away the few tears that have escaped her eyes and are running down her cheeks. "Okay what was your question?"

"Do your parents back home know you're here?" Jack asks handing her a cocktail napkin.

"No," Kate quickly answers before posing her question. "Where is Corell?"

Her question stuns him. It is not about the Jedi or her father. He would have bet money she would have asked that. Jack remembers Kate telling him about the yellow star earlier. He turns in his seat looking at the night sky. He finds a yellow star in the upper right hand corner of the window. "It is right about there. The 2nd star to right," he picks out a random star using the famous line from Peter Pan. Jack turns around thinking the lying requirement is some bizarre game she is playing. He half expects her to lash out but she doesn't. Instead, she smiles forcing a fake grin. Jack is happy to see her smile even if they both know she is faking it. "Why did they need you?" Jack doesn't want to press but so far she has kept her end of the bargain.

"I have to find something. Something important on the ship," she gives Jack a vague answer. He still can't figure her angle. He will give it one more round before ending the game. Her next question shocks him.

"Am I going to be here forever? "She asks.

"No," he answers firmly. Kate's face brightens and she looks like she could hug him. Like an electric shock, Jack understands. Kate is homesick. Kate just wants to feel better. She wants to hear things that will comfort her even if they are all lies. With each question she asks, Jack knows what is tearing her apart. Reality has hit her tonight. Kate has realized this is not a game and the stakes are higher than she was prepared to gamble with.

"I know your next question," Kate offers. It is not part of the initial rules but Jack gives her some leeway.

"Okay what is it?" He asks leaning back in the chair crossing his arms. If Kate allows the tears to blur her vision, Jack could almost look like Han.

"Have I found it?" She looks at the bottles of booze. Kate thought that after 10 shots she would not remember anything but she is wrong. Life is still too clear.

"I was going to ask if it was big or small," he jokes with a wink. Kate huffs a laugh. In another galaxy, she might actually like him.

Kate passes out for the briefest second before answering. "The answer is no. I don't know if it is big or small. Frankly, I am not fucking sure what it is. They said I would know it when I found it."

"I see," Jack nods. He is not sure if he believes Kate or not but has to take her word for now. Kate sits up straighter. She feels the room spin slightly each time she moves. "Your turn Kate," he says politely. He is not going to have to worry about getting her out of here. She will pass out any time now and he can simply carry her.

"Is the captain really my father?" Kate sees Jack's face cloud over. She knows he won't lie to her. "You promised Jack," her voice hitches on each word.

"You drive a hard bargain Kate." She must accept this one reality. "No," Jack snaps hating himself as he says the words. "Just remember the rules. I am only answering in lies."

His violation of the rules enrages her. "Stop it. You promised," Kate lets tears spill over her eyes. "Either play or we can go back to the polite lies and not the truth we are learning about each other now."

Jack chooses not to reminder her he is lying. "Play on then Kate."

Kate doesn't pose a question as much as makes a statement. "He hated my mom so much he threw her out on their trip to Riba," she says in a cross between hiccups and sobs.

Kate just wants to understand and Jack knows that. "Do you really believe that? And it is Risa not Riba Kate," he corrects.

"Risa. Riiiiiiiiissaaaaaaaaa," she draws the word out laying her head on the bar. "This feels cool on my face," she confesses laying her head on the bar. "It feels so good." She closes her eyes briefly.

Jack doesn't care about information right now. "Come on. Let's get you taken care of Kate," he stands ready to help her. They can figure out what the Jedi want without her.

"No," she yells sitting back up. The fast motion makes her sway. Jack places an arm on the side of the chair so she doesn't fall out. "Two more questions each please," she begs. "I have two more and you…you must have a billion." Against his better judgment, Jack decides to try and build some trust with her.

"To more," he holds up his fingers. "Just two more."

Panic floods her at the thought of going back into the bright ship and reality. She rapidly fires off the questions she knows he wants an answer to. "Dontcha wanna to know how we are going to escape? Dontcha wanna know how I will find it? Dontcha wanna know how we found you or about their powers?" Kate slurs words together.

These questions need answers. "Why don't you tell me then?"

Kate goes for the one he may not realize he needs to know. "Don't you want to know why they are just sitting in the brig?" Kate may not care about these people but she does not want to see them get hurt. They have been nice to her when they could have been cruel. "They can get out. You do not have them trapped. I would keep them sedated." Kate sees confusion blur across his face. "That one was for free. What last two answers do you want?"

There is no way Kate is coherent enough to remember what she just said. "First and second," Jack throws out. For some reason Kate is holding up her end of the bargain. Any answer she gives will be more than he had coming in here.

"Secret Jedi skills," she laughs followed by, "it will find me." Her answers are more like riddles than the truth. Jack presses for a more concrete answer. "And how will they escape?" Jack hopes he can just get her talking again.

"Again…secret Jedi skills," she responds before growing serious. She toys with a shot glass still on the bar. "Will you kill them?"

Jack will not lie. She needs to know the stakes. "If they try to escape or hurt someone then yes," Jack levels a steady gaze on her. "And I am not lying with that answer. Any more like that and you will get the truth."

"Am I going to like living here?" Kate chokes out.

She begins to cry as Jack lies. Kate is back to needing comfort from silly questions. "No. I mean who would like living with kids your age on a ship exploring the galaxy. It will be a totally crappy life." Jack hopes his use of sarcasm helps her.

"I like it here," she gestures around the bar. "It is dark and cold and no one can find me." Kate raises an eyebrow. "How did you find me here without this communication thingy?"

"Well the ship is only so big. We were worried when you left Sick Bay. Paulson found you?" Jack gives her a small smile. "We were checking every room and he got lucky. You scared a lot of people Katherine," he gently lectures.

"Can you make me a promise Colonel?" Kate asks timidly.

"Yes but it depends. I can't go against the Captain," Jack avoids using the word Dad.

"Don't tell my dad you found me here?" The use of dad by Kate shocks him until she continues to speak. "Han would kill me if he caught me drinking. He will also be pissed off at how I have been acting. And the language," Kate whistles. "Even he gets into trouble for the stuff I am saying."

Jack has to get Kate used to calling Jim dad. It has only been a day so he makes a concession. "I won't tell Jim or Han I promise."

Kate's anger flares. ""He wouldn't fucking care but Han would. Han would make me apologize. The Captain," her voice begins to hitch as she speaks.

"The Captain does care. He cares that you are safe," Jack explains. He sees Kate shaking as she cries silently. "Come here kid," Jack opens his arms leaning forward.

Kate hates that she needs this. "No," she says as her body moves forward into his arms. She lays her head on his chest listening to his heart. Jack holds her for a minute. She is so still Jack thinks she has passed out. Kate feels him try to lift her. "No…wait," she begs pressing harder into his body.

"Kate we can't stay here all night," Jack reasons.

"For one more second please," she asks in a watery voice. Jack can tell she is going to break down. "Can I pretend…since we are lying…that you are Han?" Kate feels him stiffen slightly but she presses the point. "For one minute in the dark. So I can't see the truth. So I don't have to face reality. Just one minute please and then I will go. I won't fight or beg or cry if you give me one minute." Kate takes Jack's stunned silence for approval. "I am sorry I left," she confesses to her imaginary Han Solo. "I miss you. I will never do this again. I will find it and end the war," she is breathing heavy now. Jack can tell she is struggling to get through this. He reaches up running a hand over her hair. Kate knows it is not Han but wills it to be so. Her heart breaks as she whispers. "Please kiss me good bye Dad. I want to come home. I will to come home but I will be okay here for now. Don't worry alright." Jack feels her body shake with sobs as he kisses her head. She tightens her grip on him desperate to maintain the illusion. He holds her until her grip begins to loosen.

Jack wishes he could say or do something to make this easier. He doesn't lie to her anymore. "It'll be okay in time Kate. I promise. You are going to be fine." Jack tilts her head back realizing she has passed out. He scoops her up carrying her to Sick Bay.

.

**SICK BAY**

"Kate," Jim yells rushing towards the door as Jack carries her in. "Jack what happened? Kate? Kate honey," Jim brushes the hair from her face. "Was it the Jedi?" Kirk's mind races. He knows they had something to do with her fainting early.

"Put her on the bed," McCoy orders pulling out a tricorder.

"Don't move me so fast," Kate mumbles waking up hearing voices.

"Okay honey we are almost there," Jack assures her. "We found her in the officers' club drinking. Paulson actually found her. He commed me but she had been there a while."

"Colonel…Colonel," Kate's voice hitches before vomiting all down the front of his shirt. "I think I am going to be sick," she says after the fact.

As the hot liquid sprays the front of his shirt, Jack acts as if it is no big deal. Although it is not his favorite part of parenthood, his boys before have vomited on him before. "Come on Kate, let's get you taken care of," Bones whispers softly as Jack passes Kate to Jim. Jim barely gets Kate to the bed before she begins to throw up a second time. Bones has the trashcan ready.

"Kouzago-ake cokha (sorry dad)," Kate manages finally noticing Jim as she throws up. "Shouldn't you be on the bridge? Why is the ship spinning?"

"Jesus how much did she drink," Jim demands. He helps steady her as Bones replaces her shirt with a clean one. Bones balls up the vomit covered one throwing it in the laundry.

"Hunto in ting jojoba. Wa jakola (eight maybe twelve. A lot)," Kate confesses with her face in the trashcan. It gives her voice a slight echo.

"Enough. She had about another hour before every system in her body shut down from alcohol poisoning," Bones grumbles reading the results from the tricorder. "Chapel I need 5 cc's of Dihydromyricetin, Morathial, and Formazine." Bones rapidly injects her with the drug concoctions and re-scans her.

Jim realizes Kate is using the secret Jedi language. "Kate, speak English not Jedi," Kirk asks her laying a cold rag on the back of her neck.

His comment makes her erupts in laughter. "Jedi don't have a secret language silly. It is the great and mighty Huttese I speak," Kate tries to imitate the deep baritone of the slug like creatures. As the anti-intoxicant begins to work, Kate starts to feel giggly and happy. "We Hutts are the superior race of the galaxy compared to you puny humans." Kate falls into a fit of giggles. She has never understood why Hutt's thought they were so great.

"So what are you giving her? I know Dihydromyricetin but what is the rest?" Jim questions ignoring Kate's rambling. The street term for Dihydromyricetin is Purge or Sobe-up. Aside from abdominal cramping, this drug is a miracle for people who needed to sober up fast. He becomes concerned though that Bones ordered more drugs. Sobe-Up always worked by itself for him when he was younger.

It takes every ounce of self-control for Bones to remain calm. This is precisely why they don't allow family in emergency rooms. ""Formazine is a stimulant and Morathial is used to treat shock," Bones explains softer remembering Jim is new at this parenting thing. "She had so much alcohol in her system I was worried about renal failure but she should be fine. Her vitals are improving."

"She will be okay though right," Jim's face is etched with concern. Bones can see Jim needs words stronger than should be.

"Yes but with a hell of a hangover and stomach cramps. The Neodextraline and Polynutrient Solution Restorative will help with the dehydration. She should be coming around in a couple of minutes," Bones promises preparing the IV.

"Wow aside from the sad dip and vomiting…Smirnoff aint that bad," Kate sits up quickly. The Sobe-Up is working but Kate is still drunk as hell. Her sitting up so quickly causes her to lose balance.

"So is the kid okay, aside from being drunker than a skunk," Jack asks coming out of the bathroom in a clean shirt. Her giggles are making him smile out of frustration. He wants to kill her but is glad she is fine.

Kate hears Jack's voice and tries to get up causing the room to spin. "Fuck me," Kate says laughing as Jim helps her to regain her balance. "That Vulcan can't fly worth a damn. You seriously let him fly the ship. Where did he get his pilot's license, the Drunken Mynock School of Instruction?" Kate gets a very serious expression. "I can't feel my face," Kate pokes at her cheek. "Is that normal?"

"Just sit down Kate," Jim orders. Maybe all the years Bones babysat him after drinking at the academy weren't so much fun.

"Blue you have a twin in Red 'cept he can be a di'kut," She laughs feeling more alert and clear-headed.

Bones and Jim notice for the first time Jack is in a blue medial shirt instead of read. "I needed a shirt," Jack defends himself. "My last one met with an unfortunate accident."

"Oh you don't know what I am saying. And I don't know how to translate it," Kate laughs in a sing-songy voice. She leans towards Jim as if to tell him a secret. "Blue's twin brother Red is a great drinking buddy. We did shots and everything. Taught me kriff means fuck." Kate nods like she has learned something of value.

Jim's head snaps around to Jack. "We were playing twenty questions. She said you said we had to be honest," Jack gestures widely.

"Oh leave Blue alone. I like him better than Red. He has a nice smile," Kate compliments grinning. She turns her attention to Jim. "So do you but you have better eyes. Mom was right. They are the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen." Kate stares into them mesmerized. "They are calming like the ocean. They denote trust. That was the first thing I noticed about you in the transporter room. I felt safe when I looked into them. Like I do with my dad…Han…um," she confides. Whatever drug they have given her has worked. Kate is sober again. The events for the day come flooding back. Her face grows solemn. "I am so so sorry. I just…wanted to forget reality." Kate bites her lip closing her eyes. Jim sees she is holding back tears. Her voice cracks as she begins her apology. "Ha…Han drinks sometimes. It makes him happy." Kate opens her eyes staring at Jim. "I wanted to be happy. You were right. The Jedi don't care about me." They now know partially why she went back to visit the Jedi alone. She was scared and looking for comfort. It is obvious by her drinking binge they provided none and made it worse. Jim brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I only wanted to go somewhere I could think in private. I am sorry for any trouble I caused you and your crew."

"Shhh," Jim soothes her. For the first time in his life he understands when parents say that they will love their kids no matter what. "We can talk about it later." Kate's face contorts in pain. She wraps both hands around her stomach.

"Bones," Jim looks at his friend for assistance. If Kate was older or had done this on purpose, McCoy would have let her deal with the cramps as a side effect of Sobe-Up; however, he can't put her through any more pain today. Bones gives her 5cc's of Acinolyathin for the stomach cramping. Jim helps her settle back in the bed. Both Bones and Jack leave them alone drawing the privacy screen around her bed.

"I don't know where she is? Your wife I mean," Kate shares sinking into the soft, cold pillow. It feels so good to lie down and not have the room spin.

"We can discuss that later," Jim soothes her running his fingers through her hair.

"We separated years ago when I was a kid," Kate continues.

Since Kate is pushing the topic, Jim will listen. "Where did you get separated," Jim inquires softly. Lauren losing Kate is more logical that just abandoning her.

"Doesn't matter that was long ago and I survived," Kate shuts down. For some reason she does not want Jim to know anything about her mom.

"It matters to me," he pleads hoping for a more definitive answer from Kate.

Kate is not ready to open up to him. "I have a great family," she wipes a tear away thinking about them. "It's not that I don't like you but I love them." Kate tries to make Kirk see why she can't be his daughter.

Kirk sees this conversation going nowhere. "Go to sleep. We don't have to worry about this now," Kirk says gently.

"We'll get breakfast in the morning. I'll buy and even let you do that crazy Sky River thing where eat half of mine," Jim jokes with a smile.

"Good cause I have no money but I will pay you back," Kate offers. Jim sees she is dead serious.

"You don't have to pay for food. It's free to crew members," Jim explains wondering if that is why she is not eating.

"But, I am not crew," Kate says defiantly.

"But you're my kid so you count," Jim says firmer than he intends. Kirk knows how hard it is for her but she needs to understand what is going on. She is his daughter. Even if there was a way for her to go back home she isn't going. Jim wouldn't send any kid back into a society that trains its children as soldiers. Jim may not like the idea of being an instant father but he will take responsibility for his actions. Regardless of what he plans to do with Kate, he will not make her think any of it is her fault.

"Please stop. No more okay," Kate stares at his eyes.

"Go to sleep then," Kirk pulls the blanket up around her neck. He smiles as she follows the first direction he has given her since she arrived. He knows it is out of pure exhaustion and not willingness. Not thinking, Kirk leans down to kiss Kate goodnight but stops stiffly. As a father, kissing your kid before bed it normal but he can't bring himself to do it. He is not even sure if Kate would let him. Jim decides to give it sometime and walks to Bones office.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8 Visiting Hours Are Over**

.

**SICK BAY**

"What the hell did you two do to her," Bones demands gruffly setting three shot glasses down with a clink. He unscrews the bottle of bourbon filling each cup. "It is not normal for a twelve year old kid to go on a bender."

"I corrected her," Jim does the shot in a quick gulp signaling for another one. "And he became her first drinking buddy." Jim points a finger at Jack. "And no bitching when I teach the boys how to cuss you out in Andorian. Fair is fair Jack."

Jack typically doesn't drink the hard stuff but downs the shot set out for him. "I was building rapport," Jack's excuse sounds weak even to him.

"Well from where I am standing you dipshits have caused me a week of paperwork on one crew member," Bones holds up a finger shaking his head as he downs his shot.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in trouble Bones," Jim tries to joke rolling the shot glass between his fingers.

"What happened in the Brig." Bones' question is direct and to the point. Jack does a second shot before summarizing the events from several hours ago. "You gassed them? In front of her?" Bones demands hotly.

"They did something to her and Ensign Moto. Be damned if I can prove it but they did. I will not let them hurt anyone on this ship," Jack defends his position. "Okay maybe not our best decision," Jack admits, "but she was going to do it one way or another. We thought it would be better to control the situation than let Kate control it."

Bones stares at the two men as if they have lost their minds. "You two take your head out of your ass and listen to me. They are her allies. If we were separated on an away mission would you demand to see us?" Bones doesn't wait for a response from Kirk. "Especially if we were shot as you were dragged from the room." Bones word settle like a lead weight on Jack's shoulders.

"Man's got a point," Jack does a third shot then stands to leave. "On that note I am going to bed. Put this damn day behind me and start fresh in," Jack looks at watch, "four hours. Gentlemen… goodnight."

"Night Jack," Jim murmurs before turning his attention to Bones. "Are you sure Spock hasn't given you lessons in logic." Jim pours a fourth shot. "Why are you making sense?"

"Because we are not drunk enough my friend," Bones takes his fourth shot and caps the bottle.

"She keeps insisting she a Solo," Jim spins the shot glass on the table. Bones can tell that Jim is hurting. He may not think he wants to be a father but McCoy has known Kirk long enough to read him. He just needs Jim to see what he does. Jim is jealous.

"Well that because she is," Bones begins easing Jim into the conversation.

"No she a Kirk," Jim snatches the bottle back needing the fifth shot.

"Just because you want her to be won't make it happen," Bones plays devil's advocate. "Where were you for 12 years."

McCoy's statement angers Jim. "I am her father. You told me that and I didn't know about her. I can thank my lovely wife for that," Jim spats.

"No I said you were her biological father. Her dad is the person who raised. Who took care of her. Who loved her." Bones sees each word is almost physically painful to Jim. He needs Jim to see his point but also know this is not his fault. "Jim she is healthy and strong and smart. Someone educated her and held her when she cried. You will do that but you have not done that yet. Spend some time with her."

"Dammit you're sounding like spock again," Jim leans back in the chair.

"Jesus help me then," Bones laughs before getting serious. "Right now Han is her father and you are not. Demanding it is so will push her away."

"Look what the hell do you want me to do. I am trying to be her father," Jim demands angrily. "I am trying to keep her safe."

"Remember how you felt when your mom married Frank," Bones shoves Jim to a place he doesn't want to be. "Did you want him to demand respect from you? Did you want him to replace your father?"

"No I wanted my dad," Jim leans forward driving home his point, "but I am not Frank."

"No you're not but would you have acted differently if she had married someone like Chris Pike?" Bones can see Jim stiffen.

"That's different. Chris is a nice guy. Frank was a dick," Jim corrects.

"No it's not. Think about it," Bones pushes Jim.

"If I do you'll be right," Jim tries to take the bottle from Bones but McCoy is quicker. "So what am I supposed to do?" Jim slumps back in the chair.

"Hell if I know. I never thought we would get this far in the conversation," McCoy places the bottle and glasses back in his bottom drawer.

A high-pitched cry comes from Kate's bed. McCoy is surprised how fast Jim made it to Kate's side. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine," Kate repeats breathing heavily. McCoy sees Kate clutching Jim's hand in a death grip. Whatever Kate was dreaming about has scared her to death. McCoy knows it is something more than today.

"No you're not," Jim sits beside her in a chair never letting go of her hand.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine," Kate repeats repeatedly attempting to self-calm.

Jim becomes more concerned when he sees the look on Bones' face. If Bones is worried this isn't just a simple nightmare then Jim knows he should be also. "Want to talk about it," Jim asks closing Kate's hand in both of his.

"No I want to forget it," Kate stares into his eyes before lying back down on the pillow. She turns her body so that she is facing his but closes her eyes. Bones sees that Kate is getting some comfort from Jim because she has not released his hand. Kate wants to cry but holds back the tears. Ever since the Vong destroyed her world five years ago Kate has not made it through the night without having a nightmare. Seeing her world destroyed would have been bad enough, but each Vong encounter seemed to be worse and worse. The horrors inflicted by the heavily tattooed and pierced Vong invade her mind every night. Some nights they would only force her awake but other night she would walk screaming.

"That's okay but I'm here if you need it," Jim tries to be soothing.

"Whatever," Kate grumbles, "but I don't need a babysitter." With her eyes closed she wills the hand she is holding to be Han's and not Jim's.

"Maybe but I am here," Jim repeats running a hand over her hair. "Kate you are safe and warm here so try to sleep sweetheart." Before he realizes it, Jim has leaned over and kissed her head. Kate doesn't flinch at his touch accepting any form of comfort to make the pain go away.

"Jim she should get some sleep. It has been a long day for everyone. I say we start fresh tomorrow," Bones suggests gently.

"Yes it has," Jim says quietly pulling a chair up next to Kate's bed. He kicks off his shoes and settles back as comfortably as he can.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Bones says before leaving.

Kate sits up hearing that Bones is leaving. She isn't scared of Kirk but doesn't want to be alone with him. "You are not staying tonight," Kate's voice has a panicky quality.

"I have my own place with Joanna but the Captain will stay all night," Bones' voice should be reassuring but it is not.

"I will believe that when I see it," Kate gets defensive pulling her hand from Kirk's. She childishly stuffs it under the pillow. "You can go to. You haven't been here for 12 years. I don't need you now."

Bones gives Jim a slight shake of the head indicating Jim show ignore Kate's words. Jim slumps in the chair attempting to fall asleep.

.

**O'Neill Quarters**

Jack enters his darkened quarters the same time he left twenty-four hours earlier. This had been one of the longest days of his life. Out of habit, Jack sticks his head into John and Ronin's room to check on the boys before going to sleep.

"So dad that girl…Kate, she's really the Captains daughter," John asks scaring the shit out of Jack.

Jack takes a calming breath before entering the room. "It seems so son," Jack takes a seat on the bottom bunk by his youngest son. "And why are you not asleep. It is 3 AM."

John ignores his dad's question but proceeds with more of his own. "Is she staying with us? On the Enterprise I mean."

"I assume so. We were allowed to keep you," Jack jokes. John is not in the mood for joking but for answers.

"Where is her mom? Kate blew us off when we asked about her this afternoon," John asks propping himself up on his elbows. "I never knew Mr. Jim was married."

"Me either but maybe we shouldn't bring up that conversation right now," Jack suggests gently. Jack makes a show of standing up and looking to see if Ronin is sleeping. "Look if I tell you a secret I may have to kill you. You want to take the risk," Jack teases his youngest son. John rolls his eyes and smiles. This was his dad's response when he or Ronin would demand to know what he did at work. "Between me and you…I think Kate is really scared and lonely. It would mean a lot to Mr. Jim and me if you kids were extra nice to her. Maybe take her to the Rec Deck tomorrow. John remember how scared you were to leave Colorado? You had mom, Ronin, and me. She is alone."

"We can do that dad," John agrees for the group. They enjoyed hanging with her. John doesn't need the adults telling him how scared she must be. If he had been kidnapped, with no way home, he would be freaking out just like her.

"Good so get some sleep," Jack kisses his head and adjusts the blankets as John slides back down.

"Oh dad," John says as Jack is leaving the room. "Here," he pulls his mini-PADD from under his pillow. Jack crosses the room taking it from John. He is about to lecture him on what go to bed means but then John speaks. "You're going to see Kate in the morning right. I figured she must be bored sitting there all day."

"I have no doubt. I get bored at my office all the time." Jack is proud of John for thinking about Kate on his own. "You don't need this?"

"I can use Ronin's if I need to." John tries to look casual. "Anyway you um...you think she will like it?" Kate fascinates John. She is adventurous, smart, pretty, and was almost able to beat his dad in hand-to-hand combat if the rumors are true.

"I'm sure she will," Jack assures John with a soft smile. Suddenly Jack gets an idea. Snapping his fingers he hands the PADD back to John saying, "How about you give it to her."

"I have school tomorrow and stuff," John says a bit uncomfortably.

"Um…I see," Jack instantly sees John is embarrassed. At twelve, nothing embarrasses a boy more than his parents or a pretty girl.

"I bet Ronin will give it to her if you are scared," Jack can't help but to tease John. Of his two boys, John is the more self-assured, outgoing O'Neill. Ronin tends to hang back and watch like Jack.

"Whatever I was just trying to be nice," John pulls the blanket up around his neck. John knows his dad is joking but doesn't want to take a chance. "I will just get up earlier so that I can take it to her before school. Leave it on my desk okay dad," John tries to sound tired but his heart is racing. Jack sets the mini-PADD down where John indicates.

"Night boys," Jack says softly.

"Night dad," John and Ronin say in unison. John stiffens slightly. His hopes that Ronin didn't hear their conversation is dashed in an instant.

"Whatever I was just trying to be nice," Ronin imitates John letting him know he heard the entire thing. "I'll make sure we stay clear of Sick Bay until after school bro. Give you some time alone with Kate," Ronin chuckles.

"Ass munch," John kicks the mattress with his foot as hard as he can eliciting a groan from Ronin. Ronin hangs over the edge whacking John in the face with his pillow. "Why can't they have three bedroom quarters," John grumbles turning towards the wall.

"Go to bed," Jack yells from the other side of the quarters waking up his wife. "Sorry baby," Jack strips off his pants and shirt. Sam is too tired to remind him the clothes do not go on the floor but in the hamper. "I am so damn tired," Jack admits laying on his back so Sam can curl up next to him. He kisses her head after she cuddles up to him. Jack can smell Sam's perfume and is instantly aroused. He lazily begins to trace her arm with his fingertips.

"Ummm that feels so good," Sam tilts her head up. Jack kisses her softly for several seconds. He adjusts his body so that they are both on their sides facing each other. Even exhausted all Jack can think about is making love to his wife. Jack kisses her neck softly as Sam speaks, "but I have an enemy ship in the hanger that we can't get into. You have three known hostiles in the brig and Bones has a kid ninja in Sick Bay." Jack stops and looks at Sam wondering if this is weird foreplay or for real. One look at her eyes tells him she is not interested.

"Oh kay then," Jack rolls over onto his back.

"Night Jack," Sam says snuggling deeper into her pillow.

"Yep. Love you to hon," Jack tries to get comfortable staring at the ceiling. "Yep this day started for shit and is ending like that," he says to himself.

.

**SICK BAY 0800 Hours**

Bones comes in at 0800hrs finding Jim asleep in the chair. He nudges Jim's shoulder with a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Mmm is that coffee I smell," Jim yawns before dropping his voice. Kate is softly snoring on the bed. Bones nods to his office. Jim follows stretching the knots out of his stiff muscles. "You on shift again?"

"No not until noon but I thought I would check up on you and Kate," Bones takes a seat behind his desk as Jim flops on his couch.

"I should have come in here," Jim laments propping his socked feet up on one end.

"So how did she sleep? Any more nightmares," Bones swivels in his chair to face Jim.

"Good I guess." Jim amends his assessment after thinking about it. "She was up most of the night. Talks in her sleep like Lauren did?"

"Learn anything useful from it," Bones jokes.

"Not yet but if she is like Lauren I will," Jim smiles back. When Lauren bunked over at the Academy Bones and Jim would often study in the room she was sleeping in. Lauren did not just talk in her sleep. She had whole conversations. Sometimes she would even respond to their questions. The fun, they playfully called Pillow Talk with Lauren, never lasted long because their laughter often woke Lauren up.

"You look like shit," Bones gives his expert medical opinion of Jim's condition.

"I feel like it," Jim rubs his eyes. Every part of his body aches. "That chair should be moved to the Brig."

Bones gives a small snort. "Medical secret 101…it's not meant to be comfortable. They are designed to keep visitors at a minimum or from staying too long." Jim tunes Bones out drinking his coffee. A soft trill from a PADD draws Bones' attention. "She's awake Jim," Bones informs Jim watching Kate's vitals go from a calm, relaxed state of sleep to that of someone running for their lives. "She's scared." Bones turns the PADD to Jim. Jim sees her elevated heart rate and respiration rate. He hopes it was a nightmare and not a sign of a fight brewing.

"Morning Kate," Jim says from the doorway to Bones office. When she doesn't respond he walks over to her bed. "I have a staff meeting this morning but I thought after we could get some lunch. Show you my ship." Jim tries to make the day sound fun.

"You thought wrong. Go away," Kate grumbles not looking at him but the wall.

Jim wishes he could have one conversation with Kate that wasn't a battle. He decides to take the direct approach. "I can't go away Kate." Jim takes a seat next to Kate. "I get the part of you being in shock about everything from yesterday but why attitude at 0800 hours? You are old enough and smart enough to know acting like a toddler is not going to fly here." Jim tries to reach out to his daughter. He understands what she is feeling more than Kate thinks. "My dad died when I was young. I was angry at him for a long time. It wasn't right but," Jim opens up about his past.

"Then we have something in common," Kate snaps regretting her words. Her comment was simply curel but Kate can't bring herself to apologize. "Just go to the bridge."

Jim knows Kate wants answers about her past. He is willing to tell her everything he knows if she will listen. "Okay let's talk about what we have in common. You start. Get it out. Get it off your chest as my mom used to say. Why are you so hostile to me?" Jim knows the answer but needs to hear it from Kate.

Kate was not expecting this. She chews her bottom lip and shrugs. Kate has a million questions but is not sure she wants the answers. "Do you want to start the day being pissed off," Kate asks sarcastically.

A smile slowly spreads across his face. Kate's comment was meant to make him mad but she sees he finds it funny. "Won't happen. Generally I am an easy going type of guy. It takes a lot to piss me off," he laughs.

"That wasn't meant to be funny," Kate sits up. "I am serious. I don't like you. I never will." Kate hopes he feels as much pain in his heart as she does but his actions show different.

"Why," he leans back sipping hiss coffee. When he sees Kate is waiting for a reaction he continues to keep the high ground. If Kate needs a punching bag it is the least, he can do for her. "Come on. I'm a big boy. I can take it." Jim settles back hoping Kate opens up to him.

"You represent everything I have lost. You represent the life I will never have. The family I will never see. The destiny I can never fulfill," Kate's says frostily. She wants to be angry but can't control her emotions. She feels her eyes filling with tears.

Now Jim understands. Kate may think the only thing bothering her is the so called Jedi mission but it is not. Kate is suffering a soul crushing loss. Sub-consciously she knows the Jedi have killed her past way of life. Nothing can ever be the same. If she stays with Jim, she loses everything she knows. If she leaves Jim, she will never know her past. Jim tries to make this as easy as he can. "I know I do and I am sorry," he confesses. Kate quickly brushes the tears off her face. "I know you are hurting but you can't hate me for it. Not forever baby girl. If there was anything I could do to make this hurt go away I would."

Kate takes his comment as a sign of capitulation. "You can let us go. Call this a bad decision on everyone's part," she begs looking pleadingly in his eyes.

"Kate I can't do that," Jim firmly but gently responds.

The ideal of selflessness and the Jedi code hits her fully. Kate knows what she has to do. "Then let them go," her voice shakes. Kate tries to stop the tears but with each one she wipes away another fills it's place. "I will remain your hostage. Turn me over to Star Fleet but let them return home. Lives are at stake Captain." Jim sees she is in the bargaining stage of her grief. Anything she can do to get her way she will; however releasing the Jedi is not negotiable.

"First off you're not a hostage and secondly they wouldn't leave without you," Jim announces. If Kate wants to play adult games, she needs to know the rules.

"Yes I think they would. I know they would," Kate remembers her conversation with Da-Mu-Unka. He reprimanded her about being so selfish. "Heroes put others before themselves."

"You think staying here against your will is heroic. That leaving you behind is heroic," Jim sees Kate has a strong moral compass but the Jedi appear to define heroism as martyrdom. This line of thinking scares the shit out of Jim.

"To sacrifice for the greater good of others and not for a selfish desire," Kate begins to get angry. "Yes that is about the most heroic thing you can do. It is what Jedi do." Her voice turns haughty and her eyes harden. "All depends on them returning with the hol," Kate catches herself before telling him anymore.

"With the what," Jim sips at his coffee. He was so close to having her state the Jedi's true purpose.

Jim's apparent lack of belief in Kate's dedication to the Jedi infuriates her. She slaps the coffee out of his hands. Her childish, impulsive move centers all Jim's attention on her. "I am prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for the cause. If I have to I will give up everything for those I love."

Jim tunes out her Jedi rhetoric focusing on her actions. Both need serious adjustments but her behavior will be easier to correct. "Kate this is unacceptable behavior. I am finished with you throwing things. Throw something again and you'll get a spanking to help you remember if words aren't enough." Kate's face looks like she was slapped. Jim picks up the coffee mug and starts to leave.

"Where are you going," Kate demands.

"Me… I'm going to work. I will be back at lunch. Maybe you will be in a more agreeable mood by then. If not fake it because these temperamental outbursts stop today. Buck it up Princess cause six years is a long time for us to be at odds with each other," Jim orders walking out the door.

Kate settles back in the bed. She has one day left to complete the mission. Every minute she waits is another world falling to the Vong. Kate pushes her personal problems aside. When the Jedi have the Holocron, Kate will deal with the issues in her own life. The more she thinks about finding the Holocron however, the more she thinks about what will happen if she doesn't find it. Kate can't stay here with Jim. Panic starts to bubble in her chest. "Think Kate think. The device has to be in a secure place. Most probably, it is in their weapons locker. We need to find it and get off the ship. No problem right," Kate talks to herself.

"Knock knock…anybody home," Jack says walking up to the med bed Kate is occupying in Sick Bay.

"Go away," Kate says knowing he will not listen to her. She needs to come up with a plan and not smile politely for a social visit.

"Sorry no can do kiddo," Jack ignores her response.

"Of course not ," Kate signs heavily rolling her eyes at Jack. "Didn't we do this friend thing last night."

Jack ignores her condescending attitude. "Kate this is my son John," Jack introduces his youngest son.

"I know. We met yesterday. Hi Johnathan," Kate says losing some of the attitude in her voice.

"Hi Kate," John comes forward with a shy grin. "Uh it just John though okay."

Kate stares at the two O'Neills. Just before it becomes uncomfortable she responds with, "good to know."

"I have something for you," John walks up to the bed handing Kate his mini-PADD. She is a little wary of why John is bringing her something. Sensing Kate is uncomfortable John keeps talking. "This is it a PADD or Personal Access Display Device. It is a hand-held device that lets you access the ship's computer or GCN." John can see Kate is lost. "The GCN…Galactic Computer Network?" John can't tell if she has no idea what he is talking about or faking it but continues. "You can play games, do homework, play games, watch movies, play games, read books, play games…You know fun things." Kate smiles at him. So far, John has been the nicest person she has met except for maybe McCoy.

"But we got it because it was sooooo going to help you with school right," Jack jokes.

"Sure dad," John rolls his eyes getting slight grin form Kate. "Here I'll show you how to use it." John moves to Kate's side. She slides over so he can sit next to her on the med bed.

"So how does this work? Is it voice activated?" Kate prays his answer is yes. So far no one has caught on she can't read their writing. Kate has always been exceptional at learning languages. Since they speak the same language, learning to read won't be too hard if she can get the phonetics down. Kate doesn't have to be proficient just passable.

"No but you just type in what you are looking for," John types Nickleback in the search window. Several seconds later, a song fills the room. "Here you try."

Kate has seen the older girls use a smile to get their way with boys. John clearly likes her so she tries being sweet to get what she wants. Kate needs to get him to show her an educational program without raising suspicion. "You went so fast. I am more of an auditory learner," she laughs nudging him. "Go slow and tell me what you are doing step by step okay."

"_God you are so cute_," John thinks to himself. "Okay so first you open a window like this," John takes his time showing her each step.

"Okay so search for the _USS Enterprise_," Kate commands too eagerly. "Well if I am going to live here I might as well know my new home right?" Kate hopes John buys the phony excuse. John brings up a detailed schematic of the ship. Kate can barely contain her excitement. "So this can be used for education? Adults can take the fun out of every damn thing can't they," Kate shakes her head disapprovingly. If she can get a reading program open, her day will be perfect.

"Yeah but how else can kids get expensive electronics if we can't claim we need it for school," John gives her a half grin. Kate's heart races. John is so unlike any boy she has met: smart and friendly, cute and kind, trusting and requiring nothing from her but friendship. Kate could become good friends with him if she were to stay.

"Damn the glare is bad," Kate lies. John is not her servant. She can't have him search for every topic she needs without growing suspicious. "Can this open multiple files?" John nods and shows her how. "Okay so if I am going to school I might as well brush up," Kate tries to sound like she has accepted her fate. "Bring me up one of your school programs. Let's see who is smarter," Kate teases. John brings up his current lessons. Kate pretends to skim them over. "So you are cute and smart," she flirts embarrassing John. "My biggest problem will be the differences in vocabulary. So far not everything has the same meaning."

"Then just go back until you find where the discrepancy starts. The program can take you back a year," John scrolls back to fifth grade material. "Or all the way back," John teases opening up a preschool reading program.

Kate snatches the mini-PADD form his hands playfully. "You are not THAT much smarter than me," she playfully shoves him tucking the PADD beside her. Kate needs to get rid of John so she can create a plan to free the Jedi. As much as she wants to hang out with him, Kate has things to do.

.

**AT THE SAME TIME JOHN SAT DOWN TO SHOW KATE THE MINI-PADD…**

"Jack," Bones motions to his office. "Did you do that or him?" Bones gestures Jack to have a seat. "Jo tried but Kate wouldn't take her PADD. Kate said she was fine. That she wouldn't be here that long but thanks."

Jack adjusts his body so that he has a clear view of the kids. "It was John's idea to bring it but he pretended he didn't want to come."

"I bet he didn't," Bones shakes his head laughing. "Why would he want to come see a cute girl?"

Kate's laugh snaps Jack's attention to the kids. He can't hear the actually words but the tone indicates Kate is happy. "This is a good idea," he points at the kids. "I don't know how the hell it is going to work but she needs to get out of here. Be around people other than the medical staff."

"Jim and I agreed today is her last day here assuming she let's me run a full medical intake. She is healthy but according to her bloodwork, Kate hasn't been immunized against a single Earth disease. I need to give her a full induction battery but she doesn't always cooperate," Bones explains. "Maybe when John leaves she will be in a good enough mood to say something other than the equivalent of fuck you."

"She'll learn worse the longer she stays," Jack confirms. "Hey John." Jack quickly changes the topic off Kate as his son fidgets in the doorway.

"So um I will see you later dad. Bye Bones," John hangs at the door.

"Leaving already," Bones says a little surprised.

"She um...said she was sick. Had a headache and I didn't want to bother her," John says dejectedly kicking the floor with his heel.

"She's having a hard time right now," Bones says sympathetically. "Don't worry you'll have five years to get to know her."

John gives Bones a confused look. "She said she would make sure you would give me the mini-PADD back if she doesn't see me before she leaves. I told her I would probably see her around."

"You will," Bones assures John in a soothing tone.

"Yeah Kate's not going anywhere except to school in the near future," Jack adds. "Jim just found her. I don't think he's going to let her go anywhere alone for a while."

While Jim and Jack are worried about security, Bones is more worried about Kate's mental state. "Did she say where she was going," he asks gently.

John comes in taking a seat across from the doctor. "Home. She said her ship has enough supplies for the round trip. From what I gather it took a while for her to get here." John turns to his Dad like his next thought is the most logical in the world. "Her stuff is still on board. Can we get it for her? I said I would ask you."

"Maybe later," Jack instantly goes into COS mode at the mention of her ship. "Did she say how long the trip was?"

"Um no but she did say they had just enough supplies to make it here and back and that her ship had two months' worth. That means she lives close right?" John's question changes the adult's perspective some. Two months is a long time at warp but feasible. Maybe this is just some elaborate plan designed to fool everyone on the Enterprise. Bones is positive that to travel as Kate has suggested they would need stasis pods. "Anyway her family is going to be looking for her so she will get her stuff soon enough."

"I would be," Jack pretends to care. "Did she say the name of her home system?"

Bones sees John looking uncomfortable. He knows John is smart enough to know his dad is only using him for information now. "John you have gotten more than Jim and your dad in two days. We are just trying to help her but she won't talk to us," Bones explains.

"I can ask her," John says eager to be of help.

"Do it and see if you can get a medical history while you are at it," Bones hollers as John walks away. "What," he protests as Jack stares at him. "She either has Tourette's syndrome or selective mutism with anyone over 6 feet." Bones' medical diagnosis brings an easy grin to Jack's face.

John comes back laughing. "Okay dad she said you know where she lives. Kate said she told you last night. It was the second star to the right of Corellia?" Bones rubs the bridge of his nose while Jack exhales loudly. John can clearly see the frustration in the two men. "So are we going there?" John asks a little disappointed to drop her off.

Jack looks at John as if he is crazy. "Um no… not unless Star Fleet says so." Jack's words give John visible relief.

"Okay so I would love to stay and chat but my dad is a real dork when I am late for school," John teases. Jack shakes his head chuckling. "Unless you need me to skip 'cause I can," John jokes but has a hopeful tone in his voice. Jack just hooks a thumb at the door. "Bye bones...dad," John says leaving the office. "Bye Kate."

"See ya John," Kate replies not taking her eyes off the mini-PADD John has left her.

Bones stands as if he is ninety years old. "Here's where the fun begins," he grumbles getting his medical PADD.

"Hey darlin' how are you feeling? I see John came by," Bones tries to be sociable.

"Go away," Kate pulls the PADD close to her chest and opens up a random game.

"Aw come on Kate, Bones here just wants to talk," Jack tries to help the situation. Last night he saw the terrified kid side of her as she sobbed for her dad. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Jack regrets treating her like a prisoner.

"Did you bring the Smirnoff? Makes me incredibly chatty," Kate says tartly not looking at either man.

"He didn't and wont," Bones' tone is sharper than Jack usually hears with the kids. "You're 12 Kate. Try that stunt again and you could be in real trouble. You could have died from alcohol poisoning," Bones begins to lecture her. He never planned to but Kate's flippant attitude has pissed him off.

"Pity. I was so close last night to reaching enlightenment before he showed up," Kate responds not in the mood for a lecture. "Hey," she squeals as Bones rips the PADD from her hands. "I was playing with that."

"The medical term for your enlightenment is called a coma," Bones corrects her. "When we are done, you can have it back. Now what's your middle name," Bones begins to fill out the lengthy medical form. Kate just sits and stares. Bones exhales deeply. "You can't ignore me."

Using a civil tone Kate gives Bones his answer. "Oh I bet I can. I am good at ignoring things especially when I don't like someone. Hoth has nothing on me baby," Kate crosses her arms defiantly. Bones just waits for her to respond to his question. After a long minute, Kate sees McCoy is just going to wait her out. "You don't expect me to do this right. Become your friend because we went on a bender," Kate points to her and Jack. "It doesn't work like that."

"Hey we," Jack rapidly points back and forth, "did not go on a bender. You ran away and I found you." Jack makes it perfectly clear to Kate what happened.

"Middle name," Bones repeats waiting patiently. The whole reason he did not want Jim here was that Kate can't seem to go thirty seconds before fighting with him. It appears she has the same relationship with Jack.

"Don't blur the lines," Kate focuses all her angry and frustration on Jack.

"Oh the lines are crystal clear Katherine. You just need glasses," Jack does not back down.

"Middle name," Bones asks one more time. He is rapidly losing patience with both of them.

"You don't know anything about me," Kate's voice is rising. "Why I am here? Why the Jedi need to be released? You are stopping us from comple," she stops before finishing her statement. The less they know why she is here the better.

Jack snaps his fingers sarcastically. "Yes let's talk about why the nice lady tried to strangle you," he changes the topic. Jack will never believe Kate just fainted when she was talking to the Jedi.

"I choked," Kate seethes.

"On air… that's a first," Bones rolls his eyes at her stupid explanation of events. The tricorder clearly showed signs she passed out due to lack of adequate oxygen in her blood.

"Does it matter," Kate is tires to change the topic.

"Yes," they say in unison.

"Please go away," Kate's tone is desperate. She sees neither man moving. She tries hostility to get them to leave. "I know something you could do for me. Think you could arrange for me to get one of those little cells in your brig," Kate asks condescendingly.

Jack knew Kate's request would be nothing they could supply. "I'll tell you what," Jack claps his hands together. "We have a waiting list but I could pull song strings. Get you in next Thursday at 1300."

Kate rolls her eyes. "I won't be here then. Sorry."

Jack is tired of her games. Kate is a spoiled brat who needs her tantrums and mouth remediated the old-fashioned way. "I bet you will," Jack stares her down. Kate leans back in the bed. The mini-PADD was an incredible stroke of luck. In the fifteen minutes she has used it, Kate has learned the basic vowels and consonants of the language. She has even been able ot sound out a few words form the room. Kate can't take a chance that Jack or Bones will take it away as punishment for a piss poor attitude. She decides to let them run their stupid tests.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9 Confrontations**

**.**

**SICK BAY**

Kate needs to make her move now. The Holocron has to be in the security office. It will be tough getting from Sick Bay, to security, to the brig without being detected but she can do it. She must. Kate glances at the time. Shifts on the ship seem to be in six-hour rotations. If she can make her move as soon as the shift changes, no one she has to deal with will be missed as quickly. Kate takes a last glance at the layout of the ship. She may not be able to read but thankfully, Star Fleet is all about color-coding. Kate waits to see McCoy enter Sick Bay for his shift. Anxiously she watches Dr. Reed update him on the morning injuries. Just as she hoped, McCoy makes his way to her bedside.

"Feeling better kiddo? You look better," Bones compliments putting his hands on his hips.

"I guess," Kate shrugs. She needs Bones to believe every work she is saying to him. "I just feel…strange," Kate outs on her most sad, confused face.

"How so darlin'? Is it your stomach or head," Bones pulls a tricorder from a nearby table.

"More like numb," Kate tries to describe feeling exhausted. "I feel like it takes so much effort to move my arms and legs. I can't keep a thought. The lights seem so bright. They are making my eyes tired and I feel like I am getting a headache. I know the last twenty four hours have been busy but I feel,"

"Exhausted," Bones supplies the word Kate is looking for.

"No I have survived on less sleep," Kate allows just a hint of confrontation to her voice. She cannot let Bones think she is too eager.

"And at twelve you need more than three hours sleep," Bones reprimands her sternly.

"If I could fall asleep don't you think I would but I can't relax," Kate snaps leading him down the path she wants. Bones walks over to a cabinet loading a hypo. "What are you doing?" Kate does not have to act nervous. If this doesn't work out as she has planned, Kate will be unconscious when they reach their Star Base 11.

"First off I don't see the need to sedate children. If you can't sleep then go to bed earlier. Staring at a ceiling in a pitch black room simulates any sedative without the chemicals," Bones gives her a scowl. Kate starts to debate about how warm and fuzzy Bones is for a father. "However the trick is staying asleep and that is your problem. Currently there is no treatment for nightmares except time and love. When you feel safe you will sleep well," Bones draws a dose of Morphazine into the hypo.

"What are you giving me," Kate's eyes are wide, her pulse racing. "_This is crazy. This is crazy_," Kate says to herself repeatedly in her mind.

"It is called Morphazine. It keeps you in a state of Non-REM sleep so your body can repair itself," Bones explains walking over to her.

Kate holds her hand up to stop him from injecting her. "How long will I be that way?" Kate needs to know the how long the drug will last. Bones is at least twice her body weight so it should only last half as long.

"Darlin' it is okay," he cups her chin with his hand. "No one is ever going to hurt you again. You are safe here. I know you don't believe it now but you will. One day you will find you can sleep and smile and laugh." Part of Kate wants to give up her plan. To take the hypo and be a part of that world; but that world does not contain her family. Her only way to them is getting the Holocron.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispers as Bones brushes the hair from her neck. Before Bones can reply Kate brings a fist up sharply to his nose. The crunch and stream of expletives coming from McCoy lets Kate know she broke it. She grabs the hypo he drops on the bed stabbing him with the hypo making sure to save some. The last thing he hears is the quiet "shhhh" of the hypo injecting him.

Kate tries to stop his body from impacting the floor. The noise of his cursing brings the two red shirted guards into Sick Bay. "Help me please," Kate begs lowering Bones as slowly as she can to the floor.

"Dr. McCoy," Michaels drops to one knee checking for a pulse.

"What happened Kate," Paulson asks with his hand on his phaser.

Kate does not respond but falls off the Med Bed onto Michaels and Bones injecting Michaels with another portion of the hypo serum. Michaels instantly falls forward pinning her under his body. Kate reaches out stabbing Paulson in the leg with the remaining dose of the hypo. Paulson tries to catch himself grabbing for the bed. For a moment, Kate thinks there was not enough left but two seconds later Paulson's legs give out and he slumps to the floor. "Damn McCoy how powerful was that sedative," Kate wiggles out from under their bodies. By her mental calculations, there is 600 lbs of unconscious Star Fleet officers in Sick Bay. Assuming McCoy's dose was based on 80 lbs, for eight hours of sleep, Kate figures she has maybe an hour tops before they wake up. Kate grabs the PADD dropping her comm on the bed. Kate takes a deep, calming breath shoving a phaser in the back of her pants as she heads out the door for the security office.

Kate almost makes it to the security office before she is stopped. "What are you doing out of Sick Bay," a red shirted officer asks Kate startling her. Kate forces her way out of the turbo between the two men.

"Jack told me I had exactly four minutes to show up in the security office or he was calling general quarters. It is this way right," Kate talks while walking. One of the red shirts nods his head. Kate walks quickly to the room. "This is it right?" She can tell they are waiting to see if she enters it. Kate palms the lock on the door saying loudly, "See I told you I could make it in less than four minutes." The two red shirts watch her disappear into the office.

"Should we report this to O'Neill? Paulson and Michaels were assigned to watch her," the red shirt says.

"Colonel O'Neill is in a staff meeting with the Captain. Dawson is in the security office with her. He will take care of any issue but we can swing by Sick Bay on our patrol," the other red shirt offers.

.

**SECURITY OFFICE**

Dawson's head snaps to the door hearing Kate's voice. His eyes grow large the minute he sees her holding a phaser. "I need everyone to get their hands up," Kate orders the three men she sees in the room.

Dawson does not doubt Kate's resolve. Moving his hands slowly behind his head, Dawson reclines in his seat. "Do as the lady says," Dawson orders Franklin and Peters sitting at their desks. They slowly raise their hands standing at their desks. "Now what else do you need Miss Kirk. We are a captive audience so captivate us with this brilliant plan of yours." Dawson leans forward quickly in his seat startling Kate. The move may have gotten him stunned but he had to test her willingness to shoot. "You do have a plan don't you honey," Dawson clasps his hands in front of him on the desk. Kate's hand remains steady but Dawson sees she is nervous. "I mean I figure you somehow locked up McCoy and company but," Dawson checks his watch for show, "time is ticking. The _Enterprise_ is filled with klutzes and hypochondriacs. I give you five more minutes before some stumbles in there looking for a hypo." Kate's eyes flicker to each man.

Kate licks her lips. Dawson is playing her but he is right. She is running short on time. "Well it's not a brilliant plan but a sound one," Kate stuns Peters and Franklin before turning the weapon on Dawson.

"Whoa whoa whoa I have a heart condition," Dawson lies. It is enough to stop Kate from firing on him. "If you stun me it could send me into cardiac arrest."

Kate knows Dawson is lying but she cannot take the chance he isn't. She is not out to kill anyone in this rescue. "Then what do I do with you. We both know you are going to comm the Captain the second you get a chance. I just need a head start. I don't want to hurt anyone," Kate admits. "You have a holding cell in here?" Kate tries to come up with a plan.

"No but a closet that doesn't have a window," Dawson says in a chipper tone getting a small smile from Kate.

"That is sound ship design. Take off your comm?" Kate orders firmly.

"You can't it is attached to the shirt," Dawson states frustrated.

"Then lose the shirt or risk a heart attack," Kate plays hardball. Dawson knows she will shoot.

"Dammit Katherine," Dawson makes sure Kate sees he avoids activating the comm as he takes the shirt off. He drops the red shirt on the desk. Kate looks desperate to Dawson. Maybe he can talk her down. "Shall I show you said closet," Dawson gestures toward the back of the room taking a small step. Kate nods. "Just a word of warning," Dawson says opening the closet door. "Jack and Kirk are going to kill you. I would make it to wherever the hell you think you are going before they find you." Dawson can see Kate is unsure of her plan of action. "Kate you are a good kid in a fucked up situation. Everyone sees that. You know the Jedi are dicks right? Why you are siding with them is beyond me. Think about what you are doing." Dawson hopes she sees reason but the door slides shut.

"Why do they always want to do it the hard way," Dawson murmurs. Dawson uses a box of department bowling trophies to reach the air vent in the center of the closet. He pulls down sharply dislodging the grate. "Jesus I need to do more pull ups," Dawson grunts hoisting himself up and into the shaft. It is a tight fit but doable. Dawson begins to belly crawl through the shaft. He has to make it out before Kate. If she gets weapons to the persons of interest in the Brig, it could be a blood bath.

Kate hears Dawson rattling around in the closet but runs to the back of the office. The schematics of the room showed the weapons locker back there. Kate blasts open the door not taking the time to hotwire the controls. Kate sees a light saber lying on the table. She calls it to her igniting it with a flick of her thumb. Kate goes to the first sealed cabinet slicing open the door. Rows and rows of phasers line the wall. She moves to the next cabinet finding the contents are the same. Kate continues around the room finding only rifles, pistols, and what she assumes passes for dentonators in each cabinet. In the last one, she finds the other three light sabers, comlinks, and her blaster. Kate's heart drops. She opens up to the Force but feels nothing but fuzzy warmth tinged with cold edges.

"_You have to be here_," Kate says to herself looking around wildly. She tries to control the panic rising in her chest. She has missed something. "The Holocron is a weapon. Kriff," she yells realizing her mistake. It is not here. Kate has tipped her hand. In her blind faith that the Holocron would be in the weapons area she had acted too early. Her only chance now is to free the Jedi and get off the ship. Kirk will kill her or at least imprison her for years. Kate needs to free the Jedi and go home. If they found the _Enterprise_ once, they can do it again. Kate will return with Han and Luke. They will explain everything to Kirk. Kate stuffs the blaster down the back of her pants and a comlink in her pocket. She stuffs the four light sabers in a bag heading out. Kate tries to appear casual exiting the security office. For such a small ship, there is not a lot of traffic in the halls. She makes it to the turbo without running into any crew. "Come on, come on, come on," Kate chants waiting for the turbo to arrive.

**READY ROOM**

Jim glances anxiously at the clock. It is almost noon. He promised Kate a tour of the ship and lunch. Kate seems to want to know about them so maybe this activity will thaw her icy exterior. As much as he has enjoyed his life with no strings, Jim has been jealous of Bones over the years. Jim enjoyed the times he spent with McCoy and Joanna going to the zoo, school chorus concerts, and the occasional field trip. Now he has a chance for a life like that. The current situation with Kate is not ideal but will improve over time. Part of Jim wishes he could fast-forward six months when things will hopefully be better.

"Jim, you'd better sound General Quarters and get down here. It seems our little guest is quite a Houdini" Bones' voice breaks Jim form his daydream.

"Say again Bones," Jim raises a hand stopping Spock from summarizing the latest communique on the Klingons from Star Fleet.

"I said your kid flew the coop, took off, high-tailed it," Bones rants. Jim notices he sounds like McCoy is getting a cold.

"Damn it. She was not supposed to leave Sick Bay" Jim fumes. "Sulu sound general quarters. Spock you have the conn. Jack you are with me," Kirk orders on the way out.

.

**JOHN AND KATE IN TURBO**

"Please check your comm. An important message for the Captain has been issued to all crewmembers," Sulu's voice comes over John's comm unit. Kate tries to keep her breathing even. She knows the message has to be about her. John activates it. "This is a silent general quarters. Kate Kirk is missing from Sick Bay. Please report any sign of her to security immediately. For those that do not know her she is 4'8" tall, 80 lbs with blonde hair. She may or may not be wearing a Star Fleet uniform."

"I'd say you are going to be damn easy to spot in those civvies," John jokes after hearing the message. Kate waits to see his next move. Surprising her John leans against the wall. "Okay so a typical General Quarters mean we go someplace safe. It is always the Sick Bay but that must have been utterly destroyed for you to be here and not there." John's response makes Kate giggle. "So what are the odds you are supposed to be out of the infirmary?"

"What are the odds you are going to get off the turbo and pretend you didn't see me," Kate asks trying to look sweet.

"Slim to none and slim just left the building," John lays out where his loyalties lie. Kate cannot fault him. In his place, she would do the same thing.

"I am really sorry about this," Kate looks sadly at the ground before landing a surprise left hook to John's jaw.

John never saw the hit coming. He head snaps to the side. "Damn you don't hit like a girl," John taunts taking a defensive stance. He is surprised how hard she can hit. He will probably have a bruise by morning.

"You so could have been my next mistake back home," Kate grins before going on the attack. She throws a right jab, which John blocks and tries to pull her into a basket hold. She elbows him in the gut and goes straight for his inner thigh with her right knee. It won't' take him down like a groin shot but, John was nice to her. If she can Kate would like to avoid seriously hurting him for the time being. The door opens unexpectedly and Kate tries to get out.

"Where do you think you're going," John grabs her by the back of the shirt pulling her back in the turbo. John does not know what Kate is up to but if the Captain is sending out a general quarters for her it cannot be good.

Kate manages to hit the emergency stop on her way back in. The doors close but the lift doesn't move. The stalled elevator will be a beacon for those looking for her. "I was trying to avoid hurting you. Ya know you are ruining the great thing we had going," Kate says sarcastically facing him in a fighting stance. Jack has trained his son well but Kate knows she is better. John has never had to fight for his life before. Kate has.

"So this is how you start all your relationships," John teases giving her a half smile.

"_God you are so cute_," Kate thinks to herself. She gives him a shy smile back. "Just the good ones," she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll make sure I get health insurance then Sparkles," John lets his guard down slightly. John knows she can fight but she looks so innocent right now.

"Dammit John and I thought we could be friends," Kate rolls her eyes seeing him misjudge her abilities. She goes after him hard and fast throwing several punches and jabs. There is not enough room to kick and Kate is running out of time. She knows John is actively defending himself in a match in a clean fight. She plays the only card she has left. Kate intentionally leaves her left side open falling into one of his blocks. The blow hurts so she doesn't have to fake the moan and the fall to the ground. Kate begins to sob on the ground rocking slightly back and forth gripping her side.

John drops to her side gingerly taking her shoulders into his hand. Jack has taught John to defend himself but not to hit girls. He had not meant to hit her but she dropped her left and walked into his block. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he says softly.

"I am so scared," Kate cries lifting her tear streaked face to look into his eyes. "I just want to go home."

"I know. So would I," John's voice is so caring Kate almost regrets what she is about to do. "First things first, let's go okay. No one here is going to hurt you I promise," John offers her a hand up.

Kate takes his hand and lets him gently help her to her feet. John activates the turbo and places an arm around her shoulders to steady her. "John I am so sorry," she says barely above a whisper. As John turns to face her, Kate knees him in the groin then the face as he doubles over. In this position she kicks him in the stomach so he falls back hitting his head. John slumps down the wall. "I am so so sorry John," Kate's voice is sincere. "I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends." She hits the emergency stop opening the door to the level above the Brig. She punches the control panel shattering it but also cutting her hand. Kate makes it out the door before it traps John inside. She has disabled one of the turbos. That means the hall of the Brig will be a bottleneck. She will worry about that when the time comes.

.

**SICK BAY**

"Two guesses where she'll try to go" Jack says following Jim into the turbo shaft. Jim knows Jack is right. "She is going to try and free them for whatever fucked up reason she has."

"Did you add additional guards," Jim asks as the turbo door close.

"Yes sir, inside and out," Jack responds getting a comm from Dawson as Jim receives one from Spock.

"Sir, we have ran a scan on her comm unit which places her in Sick Bay. Dr. McCoy has made it quite clear that Katherine is not there. We are scanning the ship for life signs not attached to a comm signal but it will take time," Spock informs the Captain of his current plan.

"Do what is takes. I need her found now not four hours from now," Jim remarks as the doors open on the correct deck.

Jack hates to add more shitty news about the situation but Jim needs to know. "Sir that was Dawson," Jack takes a breath before continuing. "Kate broke into the weapons storage." Jack seems Jim's face drop. "She only took those light sword things. No phasers… but stunned two of my men and threw Dawson in a closet. He climbed out through an air vent which is how I got this information." Jack is just as shocked as Jim is. Even he underestimated the resolve of Kate Kirk. Jack also understands Jim's silence. Although he is pissed, Kate fascinates him. After taking Kate over his knee like a three year old, Jack is going to figure out how she undermined his security protocols and pulled this off all from a med bed in Sick Bay.

Jim closes his eyes for several seconds processing what has occurred in the past ten minutes. "Go. I'll meet you there after I am done ripping Bones a new asshole." Jim remarks as the doors open on the correct deck.

"Sir, piece of advice? Never take your eyes off them especially at their age. John and Ronin are worse now than when they were toddlers. Firm grip. Firm grip." Jack offers making a fist with a tight smile as a sign of support before the doors snap shut.

"Why the hell does everyone think I can't control her?" Jim mutters as he walks into Sick Bay. "What the hell happened Leonard? Great job babysitting by the way. Remind me to call you the next time I need someone to watch her." Jim snaps his fingers and hits hit forehead with the palm of his hand. "Oh I forgot you get thrown off the babysitting list when you lose one," Jim adds sarcastically.

"I did not lose her. She escaped," Bones fires back angrily.

"You just commed me an hour ago saying she was so quiet you didn't even know she was here," Jim remarks snidely then stops abruptly as he notices that Bones with two black eyes treating John O'Neill with blood pouring form his nose. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Your daughter and I had fight," Bones and John say in unison.

"Kate?" Jim asks confused. "Kate did this to you?"

John assumes Jim is talking to him. "I found her in the turbo. We fought. I was winning until she tricked me. She does not hit like a girl," John confesses in a nasally voice. "I think she broke my nose."

"Yes she did," Dr. Adam Reed says taking over for McCoy.

"You wanna know what happened to me," Bones drags Jim out of John's earshot. "Apparently it's a Kirk family tradition to ignore sound medical advice and do whenever damn well suits them." Bones points specifically at his swollen nose and continues, "Except instead of sneaking' out like her father she uses a left elbow." Bones walks over to a mirror and continues the story. "She was complaining of exhaustion. She broke my nose when I was treating her." Bones yells placing a brace over the bridge of his nose. "Oh and hit me with a hypo of Morphazine. Luckily the dosage was off or I would still be out."

"She hit you then drugged you?" Kirk stares at him as if he cannot quite believe what he's hearing. "But she's like 12 or…." Bones cuts him off with a frosty glare.

"Your damn kid is like a Vulcan sehlat when all riled up. She was so quite with John's PADD all morning. I almost forgot she was here. I went over to check on her and she was complaining of general fatigue. Said she couldn't sleep because of the nightmares. I was giving her Morphazine so she could rest. She cold cocked me before I could give her a hypo." Bones finishes.

"And you didn't just grab her," Kirk's temper is rising with each passing second.

"She's fast!" he growls defensively. "I'm a doctor not a martial arts instructor…. and I couldn't focus for a second. It hurt like a motherfucker. Then she hit me with the hypo. I will expect you to address this issue with her later tonight. Reminder her not to knock adults on their ass when she doesn't get what she wants." Bones demands. "Oh, but the way the sleepover with Joanna is off the table," he adds trying put a little levity into the conversation. As mad as McCoy is, Kirk is visibly enrage. Bones is starting to regret purposefully setting Jim off on an unsuspecting Kate. "_Poor kid_," he thinks knowing that Kate clearly is not going to be ready the next time she sees her Dad.

"What I'll address is a good old fashioned spanking followed by a personal apology from her to you and everyone else when I find her," Kirk fumes pacing the room.

"Although I am all for the classic spanking, I'm not sure corporal punishment is the best way to establish your relationship with her Jim," Bones states putting his hands on his hips while trying to calm his friend down. Bones has no issues with spankings. Joanna is a prime example of how kids survive, as they have for centuries, given a few well-placed swats to correct behaviors.

"Ya know Bones, I am flying blind here but you said 'set clear expectations' didn't you," Jim says doing his best Bones imitation pointing a finger at his chest. "Knocking members of my crew on their ass during a temper tantrum will always have one repercussion regardless of her age. I'm going down to the Brig. I know that's where she'll end up," he says storming out.

As Kirk enters the turbo lift, a computerized voice says, "Please check your comm. An important message for the Captain has been issued to all crew members." Kirk taps the comm on his shirt hearing Sulu relay the message about Kate Kirk is missing from Sick Bay along with her vitals, and instructions to contact security.

"_Thank god Alpha Crew is on the job_," Kirk thinks glad Sulu made this call. Kate is smart but still a kid. In silent mode, she will probably think she has the advantage and slip up. "Kids are basically dumb right? That's why they always get caught," he reasons. It will also not alert the Jedi of the current situation. "Fuck you Lauren. What did you do to her?" Jim asks pacing the elevator. Jim feels like a caged animal in the turbo. "Jack any sign of her," Kirk comms from the turbo. Kirk's tension grows when he gets only silence. "O'Neill?" Kirk asks again but no reply. "Shit," Jim whispers looking at the scene before him as the turbo doors open. His stomach drops seeing Dawson, Jack, and ten others slumped to the floor outside the entrance to the Brig. "Bones. Medical emergency to the Brig," Kirk yells dropping to a knee beside his COS. He feels better feeling the strong steady rhythm of Jack's pulse. He takes a deep breath at the door to the Brig.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH 10 REALITY CHECK**

**.**

**BRIG**

"I am telling you it is not here," Kate argues. "I went through the entire weapons locker. There is no Holocron on this ship."

"You stupid, stupid girl," Da-Mu-Unka rages behind his cell. "You have squandered your advantage. They will make it harder for you to move around now on the ship."

"No because we are leaving. All of us right now," Kate says walking to the computer console. "We will find another way to get the Holocron. If we return with Luke I know Kirk will help us." Kate studies the controls looking for the release mechanism. Not being able to read is making this monumentally harder than she anticipated.

"We don't leave until the mission is complete," Rogan firmly states. "Are you a coward?"

"No I am a realist," Kate glares at him. "Right now is the time to cut our losses and regroup. It will do no one any good if we are dead or in prison."

Zala Tsu needs to get Kate back on course. "Pet…you must return to the Captain and tell him you made a mistake."

"Mistake? A mistake? Are you serious? A mistake is spilling blue milk or forgetting to lock the front door. Breaking into a weapon's locker and shooting two security personnel is not a mistake," Kate cannot understand why the Jedi are acting so strange. "Besides you told me we only had two days to complete the mission. Our time is up." Kate finally finds the right control. "I think I got it."

The swoosh of the Brig doors opening signals Kirk's arrival. He sees Kate at the controls ready to release the Jedi. "Stop," he barks putting every ounce of authority he can muster into the command. He settles an icy gaze on Kate as he crosses the room. Kate's head snaps around fast at the sound of his voice. "Katherine Kirk step away from the terminal now." A panicked expression crosses her face. She looks at Zala Tsu pleadingly for guidance.

"_You stupid girl_," Zala Tsu seethes under her breath. Zala Tsu needs to fix this situation. Just as Kirk is about to reach her, he feels like he has hit an invisible wall. "Captain we need to talk," she says seductively.

"I mean it Katherine. Step back now," Kirk completely ignores the Twi'lek. Zala Tsu has no other recourse than to stop Kirk from approaching Kate. She cannot hurt him or Kate will panic even more. She decides to hold him static with the Force. "What the hell?" Kirk says unable to move.

"Go ahead pet. Finish your job. Open the cells so we can return home," Zala Tsu says encouragingly. Kate is right. The mission has a deadline. They need to cut their losses and regroup. They will deal with Kate later.

"Don't you do it. Kate leave now," Kirk commands realizing if he can't physically get to her he needs to mentally get to her. Kirk sees that Kate is slightly afraid of him. He also notices for the first time Kate appears torn between the two sides. The only reason for this, is that Kate has come to realize the Jedi are not who they seem to be. Jim will use this to his advantage.

Kate hesitates looking back and forth between Kirk and the Jedi. Kate knows Zala Tsu is stopping him with the Force. What bothers her more is the cold chill surrounding her. This chill is not emanating from her and her fear of the mission as the Jedi have said. This chill is only when she is around the Jedi.

"Do not test me Katherine," Kirk warns with enough force that a shiver runs down Kate's spine. "Kate get out of the room and wait for me in the hall." He continues with the same tone. When she does not move he yells ,"Now!" Close to tears, Kate looks to Zala Tsu for guidance. Kirk knows this is his one chance. "Katherine Kirk. If you don't listen to me now I swear I will take you over my knee and paddle your ass so hard you won't sit for a week." Kirk's tone lets her know how serious he is.

Looking into his ice blue eyes she realizes how serious he is. "Let me explain," Kate licks her lips nervously. "We are on a rescue mission. Our people are dying. We won't hurt you. We need your help. I need you to trust me…" Kate realizes he doesn't believe her and bursts out sobbing. Kate knows her impulsivity has doomed the mission. Now not only will she be trapped her but her family in Skyriver will die.

The adults see Kate's loyalty is up for grabs by her tears. Suddenly Kirk and Zala begin speaking to Kate simultaneously. "Open the cells pet," says Zala Tsu over Kirk's, "Go outside Kate". Kate wipes the tears away. She can cry later. Kate has to resolve this situation first but does not know who to listen to. The Jedi have lied to her. Kirk wishes to keep her prisoner. Her hand shakes over the release mechanism. "Pet. Open the door. We will return with Luke," Zala Tsu orders over Kirk's, "Katherine. Do NOT touch that switch."

"You want to go home Padawan. We are your only way," Zala Tsu plays the one card Jim does not have in his hand. They can get her home. He can't. Kirk sees Kate thinking it over.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up you blue assed bitch!" Kirk yells at Zala Tsu never taking his eyes off Kate. He is enraged that they would use a child like this. Zala Tsu utters a high-pitched laugh from her cell.

Kate needs Kirk to see the truth. He will never be her dad but he is her father. She owes him at least an explanation. "Captain we…" Kate starts taking a tentative step towards him as if to help him understand.

"Dad," he replies not missing a beat.

"Huh," Kate stops looking confused.

"Dad we what," Kirk says seeing Kate's brow furrow as she is processing his last statement. He makes the connection for her. "I am your father Kate not your captain. So you would say 'Dad they want...' when you are talking to me," Kirk tries to move forward but the invisible force holds him static. Jim sees all of Kate's attention focused on him. "_That's it honey._ _Focus on me. Make me your priority. Come on baby. Stay with me until support gets here_," he thinks never breaking his stare.

Kate can feel the Force coming off the other Jedi in icy waves. She realizes he is not going to come any closer right now. She is safe and can still try to reason with him. "Dad we are the good guys. We help people. We would not hurt you," she says and waves a hand at the Jedi in their cells. "You forced me to do this. You forced me to rescue them. If you will just listen to them you'll see we come in peace," she replies with childlike innocence. "You have something of ours. We need it," Kate tries to explain but is thrown across the room into a wall. Her body sinks to the ground like a rag doll.

"He does not need to know our mission," Rogan chastises her. "You will mind your tongue and know your place.

"Kate," Jim screams. He sees Kate slowly getting to her feet. Jim has to take control of the situation before she gets hurt. "_Time for a reality check sweetheart,_" Jim thinks. "Then why did they hurt Jack, Dawson, and my men," Jim says aloud. Kate looks to Zala Tsu for answers but Jim fires back, "Don't look at her. Look at me when I am talking to you. If they are so friendly why are Jack and Dawson lying in the hall unconscious."

Kate reaches out with the Force and feels nothing but the cold chill in the hall. Her Jedi skills are minimal due to lack of training but there is no disguising the malicious undertone coming from the Jedi. Kate has never experienced this cold sensation with Luke or any of the other Jedi when they used the Force. She thinks about the ways they have used the Force since she met them. Jedi will use the Force to subdue enemies but the crew of the Enterprise has only acted defensively since they arrived. The cold feeling continues to grow around her. Tears spill from Kate's eyes and she sniffs back a sob. Reality hits Kate. They are Sith not Jedi. The chill is nothing more than the dark side rolling off them like waves in the ocean. Kate can't let Kirk know the truth. The Sith in the cells are the enemy but her only way home.

Kirk reads in Kate's face something has changed. Kate does not have the fanatical loyalty to the Jedi in her eyes. "If you truly needed help why not ask for it? Why the lies? Why didn't they tell you I was your father BEFORE you were beamed over? Why didn't they tell me you were on board in the first place? Why did they let you go through medical tests and hand you over to strangers without blinking an eye? They didn't know what we would do with you. They didn't know if we would hurt you or be cruel. Why did they do that if they are so peaceful and benevolent? Why?" Kirk yells causing Kate to jump.

"I don't know" Kate cries running her fingers through her hair.

"They don't care about you. They don't love you," he states and then changes his tone to something softer. "But I do. I cared about you before I knew you were my daughter. Yesterday in the transporter room, when you were nothing but a stranger to me, I was willing to let them go as long as they didn't hurt you. If they had said you were my daughter, in the initial communication, things would have been different. We would not have greeted you with phasers and guards. I would have beamed you over so fast your head would've spun. I would've thanked them for bringing you home." Kirk pauses making sure Kate listening. When he sees she is, Kirk continues. "But they didn't. They have lied to both of us since the beginning. They are using you for something sweetheart. I don't know what that something is right now but it is not for peace," Jim admits.

Kate tries to project calm in the Force like Luke does when teaching. As she opens to the Force, a wall of anger, hate and fear hits Kate. She notices Da-Mu-Unka, Zala Tsu and Rogan staring at her. Kate is not as good as she thinks about reading people. Kate is not as talented as she thought. The Sith allowed her to get to them. They made it so no one was able to catch her. They Force froze Jack, Dawson and the other security personnel like they are freezing Jim now. The cold realization of her mistake causes Kate to start shaking. "No. NO. They …help… They ….care …..about me" she tries to say between panting breaths. Kate feels like the room is spinning. She gave up her life for the Sith. How stupid can she be? Every Force user can tell the difference between Jedi and Sith.

"Then why did they let you walk into a room where you could have been killed by phaser fire?" Kirk asks letting his pissed off command voice return. He sees reality hitting Kate hard. "Why? Answer me dammit!" Kirk's heart is breaking as he says these things to her. Watching her suffer, as he makes it clear she is alone in the universe, is killing him. "These Jedi are not individuals you can trust. I'm sorry baby but you need to know who the enemy is and it is not us." He can help heal her feelings of abandonment later when she and his crew are safe.

"You are the enemy Kirk," she manages between sobs. Kate hates that Jim sees her doubts. She turns towards the Sith for answers. "Why did you do that stuff? You said no one was going to get hurt. You said we would find him, get the weapon, and go home. I want to go home." Kate screams sinking to the floor. Kate eventually finds the strength to stand.

"Please take me home Rogan," Kate takes a step towards the cells but he gives no response. Even if Kirk could move he would not stop her. Kate needs to see the Jedi are not her allies. "Da-Mu-Unka?" she asks and he shakes his head no. Kate desperately turns to Zala Tsu. "Zala Tsu please! Please! I want to go home. You promised!" Kate begs crying. "I can help you find your way back. You can be forgiven. The Jedi is love and hope. You are not Sith," Kate focuses all her attention inward and on the Force. She sends out a massive burst of Force energy filled with love, hope, and faith. Zala Tsu's eye widen slightly as she feels the light side of the Force pouring from Kate. She begins to realize why Abeloth wants this child. Zala Tsu sees the Force potential in the child if she can be turned to the dark side.

Kirk suddenly feels overwhelming love for Kate. It is as if she has been with him always. He feels strong and hopeful that the two of them can conquer any challenge. During the insanity of the past twenty-four hours, Jim has forgotten that Kate is simply a kid: a fucked up kid, a scared kid, a desperate kid, but only a kid. Kirk is the adult. Kirk is her father. He will not let these Jedi or anyone else ever hurt her again. Jim finds he is no longer pinned in place. In two quick strides, he is across the room. He sweeps Kate into his arms squeezing her to his chest. She does not fight this time. As he lifts her up, she wraps her legs around his waist burying her head in his neck. Kate is almost too big to be carried but not quite. Her body shakes uncontrollably against him from crying.

As Kirk exits the Brig, he sees security forming to storm the room. "Jim is she hurt," Jack flies to Kirk's side. Kirk shakes his head no.

"I'm glad you're okay Kate," Jack places a hand on the back of Kate's head reassuringly. Jim sees the previously unconscious crewmembers waking up like some old fashioned Sleeping Beauty spell.

"Calm down Kate," Jim soothes her stroking her hair as the sobs continue. Kate feels like she is in a dream.

"Get her outta here Captain. She doesn't need to see this," Jack says dialing his phaser to kill. He will give the Jedi one warning. If they do not comply, Jack will make sure they are no longer a threat ever. "Am I authorized to make a decision on your behalf," Jack asks. Kirk nods and begins to walk down the hall. His crew has this. They can take of the Jedi. He has to take care of Kate. He has to heal the hurt he caused her in that room.

"What did he mean," Kate finally comes back to the present. "What is he going to do?" Kate prays she misunderstood Jack.

"It's okay sweetheart," Jim kisses her head. "I've gotcha. You're safe." Security clears a path for Jim to the turbo.

"We go in twos," Jack instructs taking point along with Hendorff. As the door opens to the Brig, Kate hears the snap hiss of light sabers igniting. She wriggles form his grasp. He moves her behind him turning to assess the situation. "Fall back and hold fire," Jack commands as Da-Mu-Unka and Zala Tsu drive back his team with their whirling blades. Jack thanks god he ordered everyone on stun except him and Hendorff as the Jedi deflect bolt after blot back at his troops. By sheer luck, Jack avoids being hit in the initial phaser volley. He needs to pull back his troops far enough to trap the Jedi in the force field. "Raise the security field in section 20," Jack orders.

"No," Kate screams seeing the Jedi not caring if the phaser bolts are on stun or kill. She has to protect Kirk and his crew. Kate floods herself with the Force. "Down," she Force pushes the security personnel to the ground in front of her. She catapults herself over their bodies placing herself between the Sith and the crew as the security field activates.

"No,no,no," Jack chants seeing the slight shimmer indicating the force field has gone up.

"Jack drop the field." Jim skids to a stop next to Jack. "Now, now, now do it now," Jim orders rapidly.

"On it. Sam I need you to cut the power to the security field in sections 20," Jack says into his comm.

Jim can't stand by waiting. "Spock I need the security field down now. Kate is trapped with the Jedi."

"Cycling the field down Captain," Spock informs the Captain. "It will be down in thirty seconds.

"Kate doesn't have thirty seconds," Jim snaps.

"Attempting to cut primary power supply," Spock replies.

Jim sees Kate pace back and forth between in front of Zala Tsu. "Jack she is not going to make it," Jim's voice is tight with anxiety.

"Jim she is strong. Strong enough to almost take me down," Jack sets his phaser beam to wide. Jim grabs a phaser off a security officer. "We will be in there shortly. Twenty seconds. Get ready people." Jack raises his phaser taking aim. "Let's see them deflect this."

With a snap hiss Kate's blade ignites. "Stop this Zala Tsu," Kate orders. Kate feels panic and fear emanating off everyone in the hall. "No wonder why they don't trust you."

"And neither should you Pet," Zala Tsu launches an attack aimed at Kate. Kate raises her blade blocking Zala Tsu's thrust. Her red blade cuts a sharp diagonal from right to left. Kate stops the Sith blade pinning the beam low and to the left. Zala Tsu pulls back allowing Kate to assume an en guard stance. "You must make your choice…us or them," Zala Tsu commands raising the blade high and to her left. If trust will no longer control Kate, the Sith will use fear.

Kate lowers her blade preparing to meet Zala's at midline if she strikes again. "We are Jedi. We are here for a mission but we are better than this. The Jedi council will not condone wholesale slaughter no matter the cost. I won't condone it," Kate takes a deep breath. Kate cannot beat Zala Tsu in a duel. The best she can hope is to hold her own until Jack gets the force field down. Pushing the fear from her mind, Kate focuses everything on the Force and defending Kirk.

Every muscle in Jim's body coils tightly like a spring. "I am either going to kill her or hug her when this is over," Jim says tensely. "I am on the fence with my decision." Jim takes aim waiting for the field to go down This is the longest thirty seconds of his life. "Spock?" Jim needs an update on the time.

Spock's voice rings over the comm. "Ten seconds."

"Everyone set phasers to wide beam stun," Jack reiterates his order.

"You could have been something great," Zala Tsu utters before savagely beginning her attack. In a split second, Zala Tsu slashes left then right driving Kate backwards. Kate barely wards off each blow as she is driven to a crouched position. Springing upward, Kate feints to the right, pressing in close. Kate drops her saber latching onto Zala Tsu's hilt for her life. Kate brings a knee to Zala Tsu's stomach forcing the blade to the right. "Stupid child," Zala Tsu legs sweeps Kate. Kate goes down hard impacting the deck with her head. Anticipating her strike, Kate rolls left. A large black scorch mark mars the deck. Kate calls her saber to her hand parrying the low slicing stroke aimed at her face. Kate uses her heels to slide backwards parrying the sweeping blows to her face.

"Five seconds," Spock's voice reverberates through the hall.

Jim drops his phaser. "I am going to grab her Jack," Jim drops to a crouch. "Take them out."

"With pleasure," Jack targets Zala Tsu for a head shot. "Everyone get ready."

"You will die here. Alone, forgotten and pathetic," Zala Tsu punctuates each word with a slash of her blade. "Aghhh," Zala Tsu yells whirling her blade furiously in front of her body. Da-Mu-Unka slithers to Zala Tsu's side creating a wall or red and orange blurs. Jack's barrage of fire drives the two Sith backwards towards Rogan.

"Gotcha," Jim reaches forward snatching Kate by the collar. Kate chokes on her shirt as Jim rips her out of the battle. Kirk drops to the floor covering Kate with his body. Sizzles and pops fill the room as the two Sith deflect phaser shots in all directions. Kate knows she has to do something. The crew doesn't understand they are all dead if the Sith decide to actually fight back. She imagines an invisible wall between the Sith and the crew of the Enterprise. She imagines that the deflected phasers shots will bounce off it and impact the walls.

"Hold your fire," Jack screams realizing the possible causality rate if this turkey shoot continues. Several bodies lie stunned around him with more falling during each volley.

Zala Tsu is thankful for the respite in fighting. "The Force coming from the child is powerful but fleeting. She doesn't know she is doing this. Her control of the Force is minimal for now," Zala Tsu relays to Da-Mu-Unka. He nods in assertion. The desired to bring Kate to Abeloth for their cause is great but Kate's trust in them is fractured. Zala Tsu can't the chance the Kate will use anger and aggression to protect this Captain and his crew. Jim Kirk is a more formidable enemy than she realized. He has turned Kate from them in less than twenty four hours. They need a new plan to separate Kate from this crew. "Hope you like your new life pet," Zala Tsu spits out at Kate. "You will never be going home now," she laughs evilly feeling fear engulf Kate. Her statement breaks Kate's minimal connection with the Force.

"Wait. Wait for me." Kate screams in panic desperately trying to crawl her way out from under Jim.

"You're safe and warm here. I got you baby. I got you baby. I got you baby." Jim keeps repeating in her ear as she screams to Zala Tsu for help. Jim weighs too much for Kate to shove him off. She struggles to wiggle from his vice like grasp.

"Let's go" Rogan yells to Zala Tsu.

"No," Kate shrieks sliding out to the left. Jim is faster on his feet. He wraps her in a bear hug preventing Kate from joining the escaping Sith.

"Find it," Zala Tsu bellows to Kate before following the other two Sith through a perfect hole in the floor. Jack sees why the Sith held their ground. They created the distraction for Rogan to cut an exit route to the hangar below.

"How the hell," Jack comments. "That's a thirty foot drop." Jack dives toward the hole. The two male Sith are ten feet from the boarding ramp. Jack's security detail around the alien ship is making them fight for every inch of ground. Phaser shots ricochet off the light sabers. Jack sees Zala Tsu alone. If he can only kill one it will be her. "R.I.P. bitch," Jack sneers laying on his stomach targeting the blue skinned Sith. Jack holds his breath as he squeezes the trigger. His shot snaps Zala Tsu's head back. She drops boneless to deck. Jack searches for another target in his phaser sight. "You have got to be kidding me?" Jack watches as Zala Tsu's body flies toward the Sith shuttle as if being retracted by a cable. An appendage lies where her body fell. A trail of blood leads a path to the enemy vessel. "So you can be hurt. If you can be hurt you can die," Jack mutters watching his hangar team pepper the hull as the ship lifts off. "They are making a run for it. Chekov lock down the…." Jack starts to command."

Dawson takes a struggling Kate from Kirk's grasp. "Belay that order Chekov. Open the bay doors. Get them the hell off my ship," Kirk overrides Jack. "Target phasers on the enemy vessel and blow them out of the sky the minute they are clear of the ship." He says with deadly calm.

"No! Stop! Jedi help people." Kate shrieks over Jim's command. Jim feels Kate yanking on his arm, demanding his attention. He ignores Kate's pleas until the crying and struggling stop. Kirk looks dwon and sees Bones with a hypo spray. Bones sets Kate on the ground and goes back to treating the injured. Jim is glad she is sedated. He would not want to hear confirmation that his only way home was destroyed.

Jim feels the slight vibration as the forward phaser cannons come on line. Finding a firing solution Sulu opens up the four batteries on the fleeing ship. The bridge crew watches as four bright phaser shots streak toward the enemy ship. In a blink of an eye the Sith vessel jumps to hyperspace unscathed. Spock stiffens as the phaser bolts continue through the sky on a course to impact nothing.

"Did we get them," Kirk demands confirmation. His gut tells him that the Sith have escaped. He hates not being on the bridge.

"No sir. The enemy vessel achieved their equivalent of warp. We are attempting to track them," Spock reports.

"Dammit," Jim curses ready to hit something. "Keep me posted. I will be on the bridge as soon as possible. Kirk out," Jim says into his comm. "Bones report," Jim directs his attention to his crew. He needs to get to the bridge but there is nothing for him to do there until they find the enemy vessel.

"Mostly phaser burns, bumps, and bruises," McCoy confirms walking over to Jim. "Kate has a nasty bump forming on the back of her head but other than that she is fine. All in all I'd say we are damn lucky no one was seriously injured.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Kirk comments leaning down to pick up his daughter. Her head lolls to one side in unconscious sleep. Kirk is careful to avoid touching the large bump forming on the back of Kate's head from the light saber battle. "If those Jedi had wanted to kill us they could have. They wanted to get away and I need to know why."

Bones holds out his arms to take Kate from Jim. "We need to get her to Sick Bay. Tricorder says she is fine but I would like to run a few more tests." Bones sees concern cloud Jim's face. "It is nothing to worry about. She is a Kirk for God's sake. You two are the reason Guardian Angels are still gainfully employed." Bones' remark draws a smile to Kirk's face. Bones patiently waits for Jim to pass Kate to him but Jim won't let her out of his arms.

"I've got this sir," Jack claps Jim on the shoulder. "You take care of her." Kirk gives him a quick nod carrying Kate up to Sick Bay. Although he doesn't like it, Jim is getting used to delegating decisions to his crew. Kirk has a feeling this won't be the last time Kate gets hurt. Kirk suppresses a smile hearing Jack's assessment of the damage to the ship. The last thing he hears before the turbo doors close is "Shuttle bay crew is gonna need a new roof panel. It's not coming out of my budget."

.

**READY ROOM**

"Talk to me," Kirk orders as he convenes with his senior staff in his ready room. "Break it down to how and why the shit hit the fan on my ship." Jim takes his seat drinking a cup of coffee. It has been thirty minutes since the Jedi have escaped. No one speaks for a moment.

"Is Kate alright," Uhura breaks the silence.

"Yes," Kirk exhales deeply. "Few bruises and a nasty bump but McCoy says she will be fine. Now back to my first question. What the hell happened?" Uhura is not shocked that Kirk is acting all business. When things get serious so does Kirk. Uhura has known him long enough to see Kirk is burying himself in the job. The best way to keep everyone safe is to find and secure the Sith.

"Captain, upon examination of the damaged Brig and the surveillance footage, it appears that Colonel O'Neill and his security force was incapacitated by an unknown means after Katherine had entered the Brig," Spock begins in his aloof tone.

"_God damned fucking robot. He makes it seem like we just let Kate waltz right in_," Jack thinks fuming. Jack can't let Spock's assessment go unchallenged. The means are known. The Jedi did it. "Hey hey hey, I told you the wicked witch of the East could cast spells," Jacks says sarcastically. "You just never believed it."

"Colonel O'Neill I do not believe in sorcery. Everything has a logical explanation," Spock defends his view.

Jack rewinds the security feed to three minutes after Kate entered the Brig. It clearly shows Jack and his team dropping as if being gassed all at once. "There was no trace of gas by internal sensors nor was anyone else in the hallway. I am not saying the Jedi," Jack feels his temper increasing with each word.

"Colonel O'Neill my assessment of the situation no way reflects on your ability to perform your duties when you are prepared" Spock tries to explain.

"Prepared?" Jack repeats crossing his hands on the table and shaking his head in disbelief. "How the hell do you EXPECT one to prepare for a blue skinned hooker and her bouncers to knock you unconscious using their mind." He uses emphasis on mind and continues, "From another room behind a force field no less." Jack states hotly. Before Spock can reply Jack snaps his fingers and says, "I should have mind melded with her to find out what she can do. No wait. That's your skill."

"Colonel I am not suggesting," Spock retorts.

"Gentlemen. Play nice." Kirk warns. Everyone on the crew is irritated and ready to snap. They are the flagship of Star Fleet. They are not a summer cruise for cadets. The crew of the USS Enterprise was just spanked and everyone feels the handprint. "No one is saying any one person allowed this event to occur; however we got caught with our pants down. Let's make sure it never happens again," Kirk says sternly. "I need everyone at their best and not engaging in petty quarrels or pointing fingers. Understood." Kirk looks around the table. "Continue Spock."

"As I was saying it appears Katherine received assistance by the Jedi through an unknown means. Once in the Brig," the Captain again cuts off Spock's summarization.

"Yeah I got it from that point Spock. How did they get out?" Kirk says rolling his hand to speed Spock along. Kirk is not keen on sharing the intimate details of the conversation he had with Kate in the Brig.

Spock plays the video feed after Jim and Kate exit the brig. The conference room screen displays the Jedi pacing in their cells. Rogan closes his eyes and levitates an unconscious Lt. Flores from the ground in the sunken security pit. Kirk was so focused on Kate and stopping her from releasing the Jedi, he never saw the petite ensign unconscious on the floor. Rogan levitates her hand placing it on the keypad opening the cell door. He calmly walks over to the security controls and releases the other two Jedi. "You said the child would force him to capitulate," Rogan growls in Huttese. "We should have killed the Captain and taken the ship as planned."

"Careful," Zala Tsu purrs with a deadly voice sauntering over to him. "Human's are typically mewling creatures when their young are in danger. I did not expect him to risk her life with such a rash move." Jim tries to keep his breathing steady. Without understanding the language they are speaking, the video might as well not contain sound.

"They are preparing to enter," Da-Mu-Ka announces in the strange guttural language.

Zala Tsu closes her eyes as if in meditation. Kate was wearing a light saber clipped to her clothes. She also was carrying a bag when she entered the brig. Zala Tsu can only hope Kate had enough sense to bring all the light sabers with her for her feeble escape plan. The bag Kate stole from security slides to her feet. Zala Tsu bends down opening it. "Well at least she is not completely worthless," Zala Tsu retorts throwing Rogan and Da-Mu-Unka their sabers. "Let's go retrieve the child and make our stand." She orders walking to the door. At this point Spock switches to the security feed to outside the Brig.

"See," Jack comments waving his hand at the screen "It was a short spell. I awoke feeling quite refreshed and alert." Spock stares at Jack for a moment and then continues the footage.

"While Zala Tsu was verbally engaging your daughter," Spock narrates, "Rogan proceeded to create a most ingenious exit." From this angle, it clearly shows Rogan slicing through the floor plates. The video ends with a clip of the Jedi ship leaving the docking bay. The ship was able to attain warp faster than we thought possible."

"I've bin runnin' sensor sweeps of both the docking bay and surrounding area where the Jedi ship took off. I can tell ya Cap'n they are using some sort of ion engine to power their ship. But I do nah no jus how they disappeared like that." Scotty confesses. "They achieved warp but did not leave a warp trail. If I hadda wee bit more information on their vessel," Scotty hesitates for a moment before proceeding, "say by speakin' to the young lassie, I might be able to tell ya more?

"Yah OK Scotty. I am really happy for you. Proud even that you are taking that extra step in solving our little problem here but involving Kate is not gonna happen," Jack states with a tone ending the conversation. Kirk is taken aback. First off, Kate is his child not Jack's. Secondly, he is stunned that Jack is acting so protective over her.

"Give me 24 hours and let me see what I can do first. If not…Spock I will need you to mind meld with Kate," Kirk sighs deeply. He drums his fingers on the table. Glancing up sees Jack's staring him down. "Dismissed," Kirk says sharply. Everyone gets up to leave but Jack doesn't move nor does he stop his unwavering stare. Kirk meets his gaze head on and waits for the room to clear.

"Something to say Colonel O'Neill," Kirk asks formally using Jack's rank to indicate this will not be off the record.

"Yes, plenty," Jack says never breaking his stare. They hold each other's eyes for several more seconds. "Are you really planning to let Spock hopscotch through her head?"

"Colonel I have over 400 lives under my command and I will do what I have to so that,"

"So do I Sir. And placing her in any situation that may result in," Jack's tone rises with an anger that Kirk has never heard.

"Colonel," Jim sharply yells silencing Jack but not breaking his stare. "I do not like the idea of interrogating my daughter any more than you but, Kate is hell bent of aiding the Jedi. She has answers that we need. Now hopefully I have an idea the will make Kate willing to share her information. It sucks and makes me feel like a total ass hole but it may solve many of our problems." O'Neill sits quietly listening to Jim's plan. Afterwards, Jack realizes why he never wanted to sit in the command seat. Jack is able to make the hard decisions but chooses not to whereas Jim is forced to consistently.

"Signal me when you plan to implement," Jack responds and then gets up to leave. "She's a great kid Sir."

"She hates me." Jim says dejectedly "but the only thing I can do is try to protect her the best way I know how."

Jack feels like shit jumping to the wrong conclusion about his superior officer. "Then you're probably doing your job right. Kids hate boundaries but they need them. Kate's been acting like an adult for so long she has forgotten what it is to be a kid. She's not gonna like her boundaries going from this," he makes large sweeping gestures with his hands, "to this." Jack creates a space of about eighteen inches in front of his face getting a chuckle from Kirk. "We are going to need to fortify the defenses of Castle Kirk for a while until her reign of terror ends." He snaps his fingers for emphasis. "Maybe get a moat and that curly barb wire stuff along the top,"

"Dismissed" Kirk says laughing at the way Jack can defuse tense situations with humor. Kirk sits alone in his ready room. This is his first few minutes of private time he has had to himself in days. He stares at the clock, realizes he has not heard from Bones in a long time, and decides to go check on Kate.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH 11 WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?**

**.**

**SICK BAY**

"Hey you," Kirk says as she is waking up. "You've been a sleep a long time kiddo. Almost 24 hours. You must have been exhausted." Kate sits up trying to get her bearings. Except for her head, Kate feels fine. Jim sees her rub a spot on the back of her head. "Bones said you have a bump but no concussion. How are you feeling other than that?" He waits for a response but she doesn't say anything. "I was worried about you. You were told to stay in Sick Bay young lady. We will talk about this later when you are feeling better but next time you need to listen to me." Jim regrets lecturing her but Kate needs to understand there will be consequences for her actions. Kate looks through him not saying a word. "Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat if you want," he asks.

Kate just stares at him saying nothing. "_Fuck you and dinner. I'd rather starve. You think being trapped here is the least of my worries Kirk? You don't even know me,_" Kate fumes silently. Kate cannot even find comfort in the thought that some of their rescue party is returning home. _"Do you know how many people you are killing with these petty games?"_ Kate wishes she could tell him everything she is thinking but needs to hold her tongue. Since the Sith have left, she is utterly alone.

"Silent treatment?" Kirk asks reclining back in the chair matching Kate's icy gaze. "Not a problem with me. I am glad you are safe and unhurt but I have a lot to say and since you're not talking it should be easier for you listen. You and I," Jim points back and forth for emphasis, "have a LOT of issues to work out but don't you ever hit an adult in anger again. That spanking threat was real. If you EVER raise a hand to another adult when they are looking out for your well-being," Kirk leans forward making sure he has her full attention, "I will show you how real. This is your first and only warning."

Kirk's attempts to play father set her off. "I have been on my own for…" Kate fumes.

"And you're not now," Jim sharply cuts her off. "It may take a while but you will understand that. In the real world, there are adults and children. As previously mentioned you may not have had to listen to adults before; however times are changing for you little girl. Kids do not run wild on my ship. Adults make the rules and children follow them around here." Kate rolls her eyes but Kirk continues with his lecture. "As adults our jobs are to look out for your best interests and help you," Kate rolls over facing the wall not looking at him. "Don't ignore me Katherine," Kirk's tone increases.

Bones sees the situation spiraling out of control at warp nine. "Jim a word," Bones says and pulls Kirk into his office closing the door. "You need to improve your bedside manner," he says sitting down behind his desk.

"McCoy in the past 24 hours I've had a ship invasion, two gun battles, found out that my dead wife may not be so dead, became a father, and had to delegate every…single…decision…to someone else. I cannot do my job with her aboard. I am not ready for this. I am a ship's Captain. It is not fair to…" Jim rants but quietly enough for Kate not to overhear. His knuckles have gone white he is gripping the back of the chair so tightly.

"You arrogant son of a bitch. Fair to who? To you? To her? You are in here bitchin' that life's thrown you a massive curve ball but what has it done for her?" Bones seethes. "Maybe Lauren was right not telling you she was pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Jim can't believe what he just heard from Bones. "Did you know Lauren was pregnant?"

"No but she and I talked. We talked about a lot of things," Bones leans forward. "She was my best friend's wife. You are not the easiest man to live with or care about. In fact she came to me six months before she left crying about you telling her a family was not in the cards."

"Not at twenty," Jim defends himself. "And I NEVER said I did not want a family with her. I only said we both had dreams and children were not the best idea at that time." Jim sits back in his seat remembering that fight.

"You fucking prick," Bones does not hold back. "And IF she had come to you instead of leaving and told you she was pregnant would six months have changed anything. No," Bones answers before Jim can. "Back then you were hell bent on a career and nothing was going to stop you. You would have loved her but been like every other Captain. You would have seen your kid on shore leave. I am not saying she was ever right but maybe I see why she left." Bones tries to soften the blow by adding, "even if it was an incredibly shitty thing to do."

"_God he's right. I'm a fucking asshole_." Jim thinks and walks around to sit in the chair.

Before he can say anything Bones lets loose again. "Finally the mighty James T. Kirk finally has a problem that can't be solved by sex, booze or running away and it scares you to death."

"I am scared Bones," Jim admits hotly in a whisper. "I am scared to be around her. I am scared of fucking her up any more than she probably already is. My childhood was stellar." He continues condescendingly. "I had so many great role models to draw inspiration from. My father died. Winona left me. Frank beat the shit outta me. Those are some fantastic memories to try and connect to Kate with." Kirk suddenly goes pale as he realizes how much they do have in common: Lauren probably dying, her dad leaving, and the Jedi emotionally beating the shit out of her. "Bones I don't know how to do this," Kirk rubs his jaw in defeat.

"You will learn like the rest of us do. Maybe your kid is more fucked up than most but you'll get through it. Go on take her home. Let her pout there." Bones gets up from his desk heading for the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're discharging her?" Jim asks panicking. He blocks Bones from leaving.

"Physically there is nothing wrong with her. I can't keep her here forever," Bones tries to reason with Kirk. "From a psychological stance the quicker, you two can get into a normal routine the better for both of you. Now get out and try to find a way to entertain yourselves that doesn't involve guns or hostage situations." Bones says semi-joking semi-serious. This brings a small smile to Jim's face. Bones claps a hand on Jim's shoulder for support. As Jim turns to leave Bones adds, "Be patient. She'll come around. Remember she is a kid and not one of your crewmembers. She is not going to blindly follow your orders. Kids never do. Don't take it personally."

Kirk walks over to the bed. He ignores the nauseous feeling growing in his stomach. He has faced down, Khan, Nero, and Admiral Marcus but his twelve-year-old kid scares the shit out of him. "Time to go sweetie," Kirk sits down on the edge of her bed.

"Where?" ,she asks not caring about his answer.

"Well I thought I'd show you to our quarters, get some lunch, and then tour the ship." Jim lays out the plan for the day.

"They are discharging me," Kate looks to Bones for support getting none. She asks somewhat stunned but also sounding pissed, "I'm supposed to live…with you?"

"Yah. Typically kids live with their parents until they become adults." He jokes. Kate lets out a deep sigh. This was bound to happen. At least leaving Sick Bay, Kate will be able to search the ship for the Holocron. Fear runs through Kate's body. She is not scared of Kirk but more the idea that she could like him the more time she spends with him. Kate needs to keep him at arm's length. "Come on. I know you wanna see the ship. We have places way cooler than the Brig and security," he encourages rocking her back and forth on the bed.

.

**O'NEILL QUARTERS**

Jack is wearing a trench in the bedroom carpet with his pacing. "Dammit I hate this Samantha. I mean I trusted her," Jack rants.

Samantha hopes she can talk some sense into her husband. "Jack calm down. It is over. She is a kid. You said yourself she was going to do it until she was successful. Thank god she wasn't but YOU saw it coming."

Jack gives Sam a WTF look. "Yeah and I knew the boys would test me one day but that doesn't mean I was ready for it at the exact second they did it. I was also able to correct them for their misstep. How do I do that with someone ELSES kid?"

Sam analyzes her husband's actions and words. "_You don't blame her for what she did_," Sam thinks. Jack is acting as if he has to discipline the boys for a mistake that isn't entirely their fault. Sam needs to get his head on straight. "Are you pissed at her or yourself?"

Jack looks at Sam stunned. "Her! She took out two of my people and laid waste to the weapons room. A group of marauding Vikings couldn't have done a better job pillaging."

Sam laughs but quickly gets herself under control. "Is she is that good really?"

"Yes," Jack quickly replies but changes his answer, "and no. She was lucky more than anything. My issue is she fights like a trained soldier but is their age." Jack points to his son's room. "What the hell am I supposed to do about that?"

"You are going to have to figure out something to do with that unless Jim plans to resign or send her to boarding school," Sam uses her no nonsense wife/mother voice.

Jack paces more not having a response. Sam is correct. They burden is on him to come up with a plan to keep everyone safe. "Do what? I can't confine her to quarters for the next six years." Jack stops and stares at Sam, "Have a security detail follow her every move. Whoop her ass? Ground her?" Jack laughs not in humor but at the ridiculous idea that grounding and a spanking is an appropriate punishment for mutiny.

Sam tries to get Jack to think. "Can you do any of that? I mean she is Jim's kid not yours," she says softly. Samantha wishes she had an answer for Jack. She looks at it from a different perspective. "Okay so what would you do if she was your kid?"

"Give her the spanking of a life time. Ground her all the way back to Earth. Make her live with Jacob. Send her to **_Grand Mountain Christian Academy_** until she learned some manners," Jack gets a scowl from Sam telling him to be serious. "Okay so maybe I wasn't all for the Jesus school thing but our boys have never attempted a hijacking."

Sam raises her eyebrows sarcastically, "and that would work?

"Hell I don't know," Jack throws his arms up disgustedly.

"Mom...dad," Ronin knocks on the door to their bedroom.

"I mean it's infuriating," Jack rants as Sam opens the door. Jack never wanted a 6000 square foot house but he would give his right arm for 1000 more square feet right now.

Ronin can see his Dad is agitated looking at Jack's posture. "Um John says he needs ice," Ronin snickers. He still finds it incredibly funny a girl took down John.

"See what I mean. She broke John's nose and McCoy's too," Jack gestures his point. Ronin laughs at his dad's comment.

"Give me a minute," Sam stops the conversation to help John.

"She is what… 80 lbs.?" Jack yells after Sam. Jack notices Ronin trying to stifle his laughter. "Is it that funny son?"

Ronin flops on the bed. "Yeah," he laughs getting a sharp glare from his dad. "Oh come on. You are saying it is not just even a little bit funny?"

"NO it is not," Jacks exhales sitting on the bed next to Ronin.

Ronin becomes very serious. "Dad, can we talk?"

Jack needs to talk about something other than his current problem. "You know we can. What's on your mind son Simpsons or hockey?"

"It's about Kate. You got to cut her a break," Ronin quickly blurts out before he loses his nerve.

Jack was not expecting the topic shift. "Say again," Jack leans in like Ronin just whispered something.

"Dad it is not like she killed anyone," Ronin's black and white view of the situation concerns Jack.

"Cut her a break? Are you serious? After what she has done," Jack can't believe no one sees the huge issue except him and Jim.

Ronin looks frustrated, "What did she really do except get caught?"

"Well let's see. She helped the Jedi escaped, derailed my security, attacked Bones and John, broke into the weapons locker," Jack states the litany of offenses Kate committed.

"And I have been thinking about it. She is doing exactly what I would do," Ronin shrugs while speaking as if it is no big deal.

Jack stops dead. "Oh this had better be good," Jack can't believe Ronin is falling for the 'Kate is a defenseless kid' theory. "So tell me, what makes it okay for her to do anything she just did."

Ronin can't believe he has to connect the dots for his dad. "Think about it. You and mom are my only parents and always will be but, you never found my dad. So what if this happened to me. What if this Solo guy had me? Told me his was my real dad and I was going to have to live with him. Am I supposed to forget you and mom?" Jack is stunned by how logical Ronin's statement is. Ronin presses his point. "So why should she? I mean if I thought the _Enterprise_ was in trouble I would do anything to save it. I guess I am confused to why you think she would be any different."

Ronin is growing up but still a kid. Jack helps him to see the gray area. "You're right. You would probably act the same as Kate but there is more to it. Ronin the evil bast...people are using her. She knew this but still tried to help them escape."

"Okay so look at it this way. I have to get home and they are the only ones who can get me back to you. Would you expect me not to take that chance?" Ronin is having trouble understanding what Kate did wrong from an escape point of view. "I don't think Kate will be as much trouble once she knows she is safe here."

"Ugh…you sound like your mom. The quintessential voice of reason," Jack falls back on the bed. A long pause settles between the two O'Neill men. Jack presents his dilemma to Ronin. Maybe a kid's perspective will help. "I am thinking I am confining her to her quarters over this," Jack presents his idea.

"Can you do that," he laughs. "I mean really ground someone else's kid?"

"I going to try," Jack admits.

"Maybe Mr. Jim already did that as a punishment. Grounding totally sucks dude," Ronin flops back on the bed beside his dad.

"I hope that is the least he did. Maintenance said it will be at least two days before they can re-weld the doors back on the security lockers," Jack says dismayed. Ronin breaks out laughing. "None of this is funny," Jack flings a pillow at Ronin.

"So will you tell Mr. Jim what I said," Ronin asks hopefully. He and the other kids have talked at length about Kate. Each one of them would do the same as she has. They all agreed to make the adults understand this. "Go easy on Kate. She is just scared."

"I'll pass it on," Jack murmurs getting up.

"Maybe with more conviction than "I'll pass it on". She is not a report," Ronin encourages.

"Are you mocking me son," Jack smiles at Ronin who shrugs with a grin.

.

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

"These are our quarters. Deck E, Room 3F 121," he says opening the door. Kate looks around the room. It is sparser than she imaged it. The walls are painted a soft gray that match the carpet. A black leather couch and two matching chairs face a large telepresentor. Behind the living room is a small table next to a kitchenette with a wall replicator and table. The walls are barren except for a few framed awards above Kirk's desk, which sits caddy corner next to his bedroom. A single tall plant and several red throw pillows are the only things that break up the monotone color scheme. The two shelving units on either side of the telepresentor hold a few holos, some random knick-knacks and rows upon rows of paper bound books.

Kate walks over trying to read the titles on the spine. "Tally off Twoe Kities…sities," Kate tries to read the titles quietly to herself.

"It was the best of times it was the worst of times," Jim quotes the famous line from the book Kate is looking at. "Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens," he reads over her shoulder. "I love that book. Ever read it?" Kate shakes her head. "It is about a revolution in a country called France. The main characters are the Darney Family and Sydney Carton. Sydney falls in love with Lucie Darney and," Jim stops the book summary finding the irony in its plot and Kate's real life. He pulls the book from the shelf handing it to her. "It is right up your alley. Love, family, dedication to ones cause. You will love it."

Kate takes the book not knowing what to say. She breaks her gaze from Jim looking at the holos on the shelf. "Are these holos of your family?"

"Yep that is my mom Wynona and my brother George," he points out everyone. "And this is George's family. That is Aurelan, Peter, Alexander, and Julius." Jim reflects on the Kirk children's names. Each one carries the name of a strong historical figure that was viewed as a hero or tyrant: Peter the Great, Alexander of Macedonia, Julius Cesare, Catherine the Great. Each of these figures gave much to their countries but left a trail of blood in their wake. He thinks back to what Zala Tsu said to him in the Brig.

"Your daughter is special. She is one of us. She will grow into one of the most formidable foes your galaxy has seen. Tell me will you stand beside her as her right hand when she rules your galaxy," Zala Tsu told him. At the time he did not think anything of it but now after seeing what the Sith are capable of he has concerns. Jim pushes it to the back of his mind. He needs to get through the next eight hours with her. The future will reveal itself in time.

Kate walks towards Jim's bedroom. Through the door, she can see Jim's room decorated in the same neutral black, gray, and white tones but with green accents. She runs her fingertips along the edge of his desk. On the corner under some PADD's is a picture frame. As Kate moves the PADD's, Jim quickly crosses the room. "Your room is over here. It is pretty basic but you can make it any way you want," Jim offers. Kate looks around. It is a standard room with a bed, dresser, and desk. A dark navy colored wool blanket with the Star Fleet logo is the only decoration. "Okay this totally sucks for a kid's room," Jim scratches his head. "How about when we get to Star Base 11 we go shopping? You need a million things so we can add a cool room to the list." Kate smiles at him. Kirk is trying so hard to pretend he wants her here.

"Does it have to be gray, black, or white," she asks sincerely.

"No why," Jim asks sitting on the bed.

"Cause this entire apartment is gray, black, or white. Are you color blind?" Kate's face is so serious Jim breaks out laughing.

"You know I never noticed that," Jim looks around and sees Kate point. "I spend so little time here. I guess it never mattered much but you are right. It looks like a cadet's quarters at the Academy or the Brig." Kate giggles at his response. Jim likes to see her smile. He hopes that when things settle down she will do it more. "Okay so why don't you take a shower and then we can tour the ship," he suggests. "Jo and Erika left some clothes for you in the closet and dresser. We will get you your own stuff at the Star Base."

"Sure" she says walking into the bathroom. Kate stands in the hot shower and cries. With the water hitting her face she can pretend it is not tears. Kate has to pull herself together. The Jedi have not left her like the crew of the _Enterprise_ think they did. They are waiting for her to find the Holocron. They will contact her soon and Kate needs to have the Holocron by then.

Jim quickly retrieves the photo and hides it in his drawer when he hears the shower start. He doesn't know why he has kept the picture from his wedding day, but Kate definitely doesn't need a reminder of her mom today. While she is showering, the door buzzes. "Come," Kirk orders. Jack walks in looking around. "She is in the shower," Jim tells him.

"You sure you want to do this. Pumping her for information felt wrong when she wasn't your kid but now," Jack begins immediately, "It feels more wrong." This plan has been gnawing at the back of Jack's mind since Jim informed him of it during the staff meeting.

"Yes it does," Kirk says firmly. "It is wrong on more levels than even I want to admit to. I am her father. I am supposed to believe her word, trust her but I don't. She has given us nothing but lies or semi-truth since she arrived. The Jedi are out there right now." Jim leans in close to Jack. "You and I both know this is not over. They will come back for her. When that time comes, I want to be ready so we need information. Monitor us throughout the tour. If she finds what she is looking for I want to know it. If she makes a move to contact them, I want to know it. Once this Jedi business is behind us…then we will start to establish trust."

Jack exhales loudly and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Look Jim this maybe way out of line but Ronin said something that got me thinking," Jack hopes Jim will listen. "Ronin said that we should go easy on Kate over the escape attempt. Cut her a little slack."

Confusion crosses Jim's face. "Slack? Are you serious Jack? She broke into security, shot two of your guys and laid waste to the weapons locker."

"Yeah I know but," Jack finds it hard to find validity in Ronin's argument when he is not talking to another kid.

"Not to mention breaking Bones' and your son's noses," Jim rants quietly. "You think I should just pretend that didn't happen." Jim crosses his arms waiting for a response. "Would you if it was one of the boys?"

"Okay no but my boys would never go on a mutiny spree aboard the _Enterprise_. The bottom line is she was tricked and used by those evil bastards so a little slack couldn't hurt," Jack tries again. "Just a little." He makes a tiny line with his hands for emphasis.

"You are serious," Jim realizes Jack is not joking.

"Ronin brought up the fact that we would not be surprised if our kids did the same thing in her situation. Kate is scared and fear makes people do crazy things. Things you can't believe you are capable of. I hate to admit it but he has a point. Of anybody on this ship, Ronin probably understands her situation best." Jim sits in a chair prepared to hear Jack out. Jim doesn't always take the advice of other but he does listen to it. "Ronin went from having a family that loved him one day to Sam and me the next. Now he did not have maniacal mad men with weapons chasing him but he did have two people saying we are your parents and you will learn to love us. He was so little then but it still took time. In fact, it was about a month before he would let me hold or rock him. My point is it took time and this will too so maybe some slack is in order."

"I'll take it under advisement," Jim says as sincerely as possible.

"Well I better go," Jack stands hearing the water shut off. "I will monitor from the security office. I assume that is not on the tour," Jack says dryly walking to the door. Before he walks out he adds, "She's a good kid. Tough as hell. She is gonna test you to see who is top dog in the family so be prepared."

"Was that Jack?" Kate asks coming out of the bathroom swimming in Jim's robe toweling dry her hair.

"Yes and it's either Mr. O'Neill or Colonel O'Neill OK," he corrects Kate as she walks into her room. Jim waits until Kate comes out. "You hungry? We can go eat first if you want," Jim offers.

"No I am good for now," Kate stands with her hands in her pockets.

"Okay then let's go," Jim says as happily as possible. He hopes that by showing Kate the ship they will have something in common or at least something to talk about.

.

**Engineering **

"This is Main Engineering and our Chief Engineer Mr. Scott," Jim takes Kate down a flight of stairs.

"So they finally let you out of the clink lassie," Mr. Scott walks over smiling. "How about a guided tour by the only man that knows every nut-n-bolt on this ship." Scotty leans down to whisper in Kate's ear. "The Cap'n here thinks he knows the old girl but has no clue," he jokes causing Kate to giggle. Jim allows Scotty take over the tour but walks closely behind them. "Engineering houses weapons, power to the ship, and the warp core."

"The warp core is your engine," Kate asks looking around.

"Aye lassie the warp core is the main energy reactor that creates propulsion for the ship. The warp core has a matter-antimatter chamber, deuterium tank and dilithium crystal. You'll learn more in detail later but it is what give the lady her get up and go." Kate is beginning to see that all the adults think they are comedians. It makes her feel slightly better that Kirk is not the only dad who isn't funny. "Now warp engines typically run at warp five but can do to warp nine if the situation calls for it." Kate looks around taking it all in.

"Wow did I finally find something that impresses you on my ship," Jim asks cockily.

"Yeah," Kate admits. "I am stunned that you don't have a million points of failure with a system like this. How do you keep it running? I mean it is huge for such a tiny ship." Kate leans over a rail. "Your energy requirements must be substantial."

"Million points of what," Scotty leans forward needing Kate to repeat her sentence. He knows Kate did not just insult the _Enterprise_.

"Million points of failure," Kate repeats before going on. "Our systems are sleeker, more compact. In fact, there are only about twenty-five components to a hyper drive system. Makes it easier to plug and go when there is a problem. Now they get larger of course with the ship size but not like this tangled mess you have."

"Tangled mess," Scotty squeals.

"I'm not trying to be rude but you could have an army of Ugnaunts in here and never even know it. I am not saying our propulsion is better but…it is," Kate brushes her hands off on the back of her pants after fiddling with a dial.

"Don't touch that," Scotty snaps adjusting the dial back.

Kirk steers Kate away from Mr. Scott before Scotty can choke her. Kirk holds up a hand indicating he doesn't believe a word Kate is saying. "_Of course it's better. Everything is better there. You aren't gonna give an inch honey are you_?" he thinks but opts for, "Mr. Scott can get touchy," leading her to the warp chamber. "From what you were saying in Sick Bay, those Star Cruisers are huge compared to the _Enterprise_. They probably did have bigger engines. How many did Han have on his crew?" Jim crosses his arms and stands next to her looking at the warp chamber. "_Come on take the bait baby. Tell me all about how your old life is better than here._"

"The Falcon isn't a Star Cruiser," she states as if he should know. "It's an YT-1300 light freighter that Han and Chewie modified with military grade shields, weapons, and sensors. It's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy making .5 past light speed," she imitates a man's voice that Kirk assumes is Han.

"A cargo freighter?" Kirk asked genuinely impressed but raises his eyebrows and looks at her like 'come on'.

"Yeah," she says smiling. "That ship saved us more times from pirates, smugglers, asteroids, the Vong. You name it she did it."

"_Pirates? Smugglers? Really? That whole living under a rock thing might have been closer to the truth than I thought"_ he muses to himself.

"She'd definitely out run the _Enterprise_," Kate tells Kirk with an attitude.

"Never" he says both baiting her and defending his ship. He knows it's childish but he also is feeling a little pissed off with her comment. "BUT for arguments sake say she would try to out run us. How would she do it?"

"Well we use hyperspace to travel instead of your warp. Honestly, I don't really understand the physics of it but Han tried to explain it to me once by saying it's like swimming in a large pool. The water represents kinda like another dimension. Now above this pool is tachyonic matter and below it is baryonic matter. Does this make sense to you?" She asks like she it tutoring him in a math class. "I get a little confused about this Baryon"

"_Fellas we just hit pay dirt. Keep talking Kate_," Jim thinks to himself. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah pool keep going," he interrupts her trying not to sound too eager. The science behind this is starting to make his head swim and he is a board certified genius.

"Oh okay," Kate says. "Well somehow we get the two matters to crash into each other and BAM," she claps her hands together, "these two matters throw you into the pool water. That is where we swim faster than light speed. From what Scotty was saying about your engines they are," Kate says but again is cut off by Jim who is processing the information and its implication much faster than she is.

"About 10,000 times faster than the fastest Federation ship." Kirk turns around to face her with his back leaning against the view port. He has to be careful and not let her know he's pumping her for intelligence but he is fascinated.

"But in a battle the _Enterprise_ could outmaneuver her right. The Falcon I mean, because you don't rely heavily on sub-light engines. You essentially make one big jump and are right there." Kirk bites his lip hoping that he didn't confuse her. This conversations is absolutely blowing his mind. He also hopes he hasn't engaged her in too much conversation. In his experience with Kate so far, too much conversation with him shuts her down.

"Han is an awesome pilot so you couldn't catch him." She ponders absentmindedly biting the inside of her cheek, "but yeah I guess you could out maneuver another pilot. Come to think of it Kirk, you're right. Our frigates and assault cruisers tend to hand back and sling it out with other ships the same size. Our single man fighters get in the thick of it. Do you use single manned ships in firefights?"

Jim in not about to share any tactical information that can't be found openly on the galactic computer network. He rapidly shifts the topic of conversation. "But our shields and guns could easily take out your ships," he taunts. "_Come on sweetie. Tell Daddy how to beat these fuckers when they come back_."

"I dunno," Kate answers truthfully. "Our Star Destroyers and Star Cruisers have ray shields and you have deflector shields. I don't know whose is better." She pauses for a minute trying to come up with another way to one up him. "Oh we also have ion canons both ground and ship based. They let us take out our enemies from farther way so we can avoid close combat situations sometimes. Guess that solves our maneuvering problem huh." Kirk's mind is racing with all the information she has supplied. If it's true, they will be the proverbial fish in the barrel unless they can figure out a way to take out Jedi ships in hyperspace before they enter real space. Kirk feels a headache growing behind his eyes. Kate mistakes Kirk's expression for defeat. "_Told you we were better_," she thinks but feels a little bad. "You have replicators and transporters though." She says it like it is a consolation prize. "We don't have that."

"Yeah for us," Jim says solemnly. "Let's go get something to eat."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12 SHIP TOUR CONTINUES**

**.**

**MESS HALL**

"So how many people are on the ship," Kate asks stepping off the turbo. She is a bit surprised that Kirk is being so free with the information. This is not a move she'd make but Kate will take any help she can get to explore the ship.

"431 now to be exact," Jim ushers her into the large main mess hall. At this time of day it is packed. "This is the main mess hall. There are two others but I like to eat here. It gives me a chance to catch up with the crew not as their Captain."

Kate looks around the room. "Where do you make your non-humans eat?"

"Non-humans?" Kirk asks suspiciously.

"Species that are not human," Kate says sarcastically. From what she can tell, they only have humans on the ship.

"Um we don't segregate people here. Human and non-human have the same rights everywhere in Federation territories," Jim explains feeling slightly uncomfortable with her question. "We have several non-human crewmembers but it varies from ship to ship. Just because a planet decides to join the Federation does not mean it's citizens are conscripted into service Kate. Star Fleet is the official exploration division of the Federation but each planet retains its own military and fleets. In fact, you can even join Star Fleet if your planet is not a member of the Federation. You just need a desire to explore the galaxy."

"You sound like a recruitment holo," she giggles. "So it is just you and the Vulcan's in this Federation."

"No," Jim gives Kate a basic overview of the Federation. "Humans, Vulcan, Andorians, and Tellarites, founded the Federation but we have close to 130 worlds that hold a seat in the government."

"So you are a Republic with an elected official to govern you," Kate asks highly interested.

"Yes. The Federation is a representational republic with an elected president. Star Fleet is the peacekeeping and humanitarian armada of the Federation," Jim explains.

"Just like the Jedi are the peacekeeping forces of the New Republic," Kate can't help but make the comparison. "We also have an armada that has teeth. Of course, you are like a mini-version of us. We have over a 1000 members in the galactic senate with everyone having a say."

Jim is ready to pull his hair out with the 'I am better than you attitude' but he holds his tongue. Kate is supplying valuable information whether she realizes it or not. "So how does anything get accomplished with 1000 members? Every gets an equal say in the Federation and with only 130 members is takes months to get things passed."

"You're right but that is the price of liberty. No one will ever agree on everything but when you take that fundamental right away, you are left with a dictatorship. Some issues may not be ever resolved but no one is forced to live in tyranny or as slaves," Kate says passionately.

Jim leans back in his seat. Maybe the jokes about Kate being a mini-diplomat might not be that far off the mark. "Wow I would never have taken you for a liberal my little break all the rules smuggling friend," Kirk teases.

Kate looks like she is going to be physically sick. "Liberal? Hell no I am not a liberal. I am a capitalist through and through." Kate leans forward like she is telling him a grand secret. "I am a firm believer that you can have anything anyone else has if you work hard enough for it. Even if working for it means you needs a vibrowrench and a diversion."

Jim is not quite sure how to address Kate's blatant reference to stealing. He goes with, "I'll make sure everything is welded tight then aboard the _Enterprise_." To his surprise, Kate lets out a long laugh.

"I would not steal from you Jim," Kate says with a grin. "I wouldn't have a way to get it off the ship for now."

"So you ready to eat something," Jim walks over to the replicator.

"Pizza's fine," Kate replies heading straight for the table next to the window. Jim watches Kate sit at the table he reserved before he turns his back to replicate their lunch.

"You are going to turn into a triangle with pepperoni for eyes," Jim remarks sliding a tray in front of her.

"And your crew is going to hate me if I am treated special," Kate holds up the sign that says RESERVED.

"Rank does hold privileges," Jim laughs taking a bite of his pizza. He sets it down waiting for Kate to steal it but to his surprise, she eats her own.

"Like reversing decisions," Kate swallows her food before diving in to the conversation. "You need to let the Jedi back aboard when we find them. We won't hurt you Captain. Yesterday was one just gigantic misunderstanding."

Jim lays down the law efficiently and without question. "That is never going to happen so do not ask again. I don't trust them. They are a danger to this ship and everyone on it." Kate is a little scared by Jim's tone.

"But you say you trust me. I am one of them. We are the good guys. We are here to save," Kate chokes on her words. Rogan told her not to speak of the mission. "We…um…we are the last chance," Kate struggles lying. She can't admit it but in her core she knows she can trust Kirk.

"Save what," Jim leans back crossing arms.

"Please don't pretend that you have no idea what I am talking about," Kate tries to keep her temper under control.

Jim is losing the battle in controlling his. "Pretend what Kate. I have no idea what you are talking about. Everything about you is an enigma."

Kate sees Jim is not going to be able to be reasoned with right now. Maybe she can talk to him in private about letting the Jedi back on the ship. "I like music," she offers a neutral topic of conversation. "That is one mystery solved."

Jim follows her lead. He really does not want to fight with her. He enjoys their moments of calm. "So do I but I tend to favor hard rock like ACDC, Metallica, Linkin Park," Jim drinks his coffee. "What about you?"

"Doesn't matter does it," Kate says with a frown. Kate wishes everyone on the _Enterprise _would realize how hard it is to have a conversation with them even about the simplest things. Food, music, sports: They are all so different in the Milky Way. "You wouldn't know my bands like I have no idea what you just named."

"That is something I can fix," Jim smiles pulling up musical groups on his PADD. Jim begins playing various genres of music. "Your mom loved the show tunes," Jim says before thinking. Kate still has not brought up Lauren. Instead of causing tears or an argument at the mention of her name, Kate actually chuckles. Jim can see that by the far off way she is staring, Kate is recalling a fond memory. "Tell me about it," Jim probes hoping Kate will let him into her private world. Like it or not she did have a life before him. Jim knows he has to accept that if Kate is ever going to accept him. "What reminded you of back home?"

To his shock, Kate shares her story. "Well we had a skills show one time and I did this singing thing with my brother. We were really bad," Kate rolls her eyes, "but we won."

"When you sucked you won," Jim queries hoping she will continue.

"It was fixed. The judges were all my family and friends," Kate confesses. "And it was against my other brother and sister. Anakin and I were the best of the worst. The other reason was no one wanted to do it first. So after fifteen minutes of waiting and us bickering about who would be first, the judges said that whoever sang first would win. That the first one to sing was smarter and braver than their opponent because it is a done deal."

"Will you sing it for me," Jim asks.

"Uh no," Kate throws her napkin on the table.

Jim baits her. "Well I can sing," Jim lies but before he can continue, Kate gets a panicked expression on her face.

"Don't sing," Kate says between her teeth.

Jim knows this expression well. Joanna constantly has it around Bones and sometimes with him. It is the 'oh shit my father is going to embarrass me look.' He decides to have a little fun with Kate. "Why not? My crew loves my singing isn't that right Ensign Thompson." Kirk leans across the aisle to the next table.

"Yes sir we do," she plays along. "I'll give the winner a prize. I dare one of you to go first. Who's smarter and braver?"

"Oh god don't encourage him," Kate shoos the ensign away. "They are only saying that because you are the Captain and can transfer them," Kate pulls no punches with Kirk praying he doesn't draw any more attention to them.

Jim is actually having way too much fun with Kate right now. He clears his throat like he is ready to sing. Kate's mouth drops open in shock. Jim begins to laugh loudly. "You thought I was going to break into a song and dance right here," Jim continues to laugh even harder. "Gullible is not a word I would have associated with Kate Kirk until this minute."

"I don't put much past you," Kate replies finishing her food.

"Smart girl," Jim compliments sucking down the last of his coffee.

"No smart is always underestimating your opponent. I never lose any bet or a dare once challenged." Kate stands up and starts to sing a song loudly. She is a little off key but probably because she is trying to show Kirk who has the bigger balls. She stops before the chorus.

"And you won with that number," Jim teases causing Kate to laugh. "Don't quit your day job."

"Hey you know what," Kate says leaning back in her chair raising it off the ground. "There is hope for us. We made it through a meal without fighting or me throwing something."

"And trading meals," he adds with a grin. Kate breaks out laughing. She was so relaxed she forgot he was probably going to try to poison her. "You ready," he nods to the door.

"Yeah," Kate grabs her tray following him.

"Hey Sparkles," John suddenly appears behind her making her jump. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Oh my god you were here," Kate turns blood red.

"Yep along with everyone else," John indicates a table with all the other kids.

"I can't believe you saw that. I really don't sing," Kate stammers embarrassed.

"That much is obvious," John winks. "So I need a lab partner and you're it," he smirks. "Don't be late," John says over his shoulder walking back to his friends.

"What did he mean by that," Kate asks Jim who shrugs it off. Jim continues the tour showing Kate the shuttle bay, botany, and recreation decks.

.

**SCIENCE LABS**

"And this is our science department Kate," Kirk escorts her into what looks like one huge room divided into glass cubicles. "The High Energy science lab, Geology, Ion Study, Chemistry, Biology, and Physics departments are all contained on this level."

"You have a whole department just for science," Kate tries to sound impressed. The slight huff Kirk gives Kate makes her feel bad. "I'm sorry but we had entire ships devoted to each area of study. How thoroughly can you study something or do they just box up samples and send it to the experts." Kate knows she is being snide but can't help herself. The _Enterprise_ is far more equipped as an all-around vessel than what they typically have at home. She is a little bit jealous.

"We have experts on the ship Katherine. In fact many of the most brilliant minds of Star Fleet,"

"Is that John," Kate interrupts Kirk as she looks across the room. "Oh my god this is what the kids do for fun on the ship," Kate murmurs making her way across the lab space.

"Kate wait they are in the middle of class," Jim hollers walking briskly to catch up with her. "Dammit why Geology," Kirk thinks to himself. Dr. Sara Stone is teaching the class and she is a stickler for interruptions.

"Kate you came at the best time," Joanna waves excitedly seeing her friend approaching the room. "We are simulating volcanic eruptions today. Wanna help?"

"Captain Kirk," a tall brunette with glasses and hair wrapped tightly in a bun approaches them. "This is Katherine I presume," Dr. Stone extends her hand. Kate just nods.

"It is. She prefers Kate," Jim introduces her. "Kate this is Dr. Sara Stone head geologist on the _Enterprise_," Jim pushes Kate's back slightly signaling her to talk.

"Yep that's me," Kate agrees not adding more the conversation.

Jim is going to have to have a talk with Kate about manners later. "So what are the kids doing today with the gem of the _Enterprise_," Kirk sends Dr. Stone a dazzling smile. His comment receives snickers from all the kids but Kate. "Looks like fun. Who wants me for a lab partner? I aced this in the Academy."

Kate wants to run away and hide. "You are not that funny," Kate rolls her eyes.

"Did he tell you the one about "F" deck standing for "Fun in and out of school"? That was my favorite Uncle Jim," Joanna giggles remembering Jim giving the kids the same tour he is giving Kate.

"Oh no I guess I missed that," Kate can't believe the kids think Kirk is so witty.

"Wait until U," Ronin suggests leaning against the table.

"Why what is U," Kate signs deeply waiting for the silly answer she will get whether she likes it or not.

"Because that is where U," they boys stretch out the vowel and say in unison with Jim, "will have the most fun." The boys bust out laughing at the bad pun.

"Because it is true," Jim pretends to be offended.

"_Oh my God help me_," Kate thinks to herself not knowing how to respond. It is going to be a long time with this group if that is what passes for humor on the ship.

"We are learning the plate tectonic theory and how it applies to the ejection of magma from crustal surfaces," Dr. Stone gets the class back on track. "You interested in a closer look Kate?"

"You know that sounds like oodles of fun but Kirk and I, we have things to do don't we Kirk," Kate looks to him for an out.

"Awww come on Kate. We're blowing things up. You haven't done that yet on the ship," Cameron teases. Kirk's eyes widen slightly. Maybe the chemistry lab wasn't the best place to bring her.

"Ha ha real funny Cameron," Kate quips but walks up to the table.

"You know you want to Kate. It will be fun. You can help me. I told you at lunch I needed a lab partner," John offers moving over.

"I would but the Captain and I have so many places to be. I don't think he wants to stop," Kate backpedals.

"We have time," Jim claps his hands together. "Go get in there and show us how you do it blind-folded and upside down like in Skyriver." Jim knows his comment is childish but maybe if Kate gets ribbing back she won't be so fast to give it out.

"Kate put these on and wait over by Mr. O'Neill and Mr. Scott," Stone directs handing her goggles and a lab coat.

"Hey Spock," Jim clasps the Vulcan's shoulders. "You here for the fireworks."

No matter how many times Spock tells Jim that Vulcan's typically don't like to have physical contact with others, Jim never seems to remember. "No sir I was completing your report on the lens refraction of the Jedi saber's crystal." Spock hands Jim a PADD.

"You took it apart," Kate storms over. There is no way Spock would ever know it uses a crystal unless he had dismantles the device. "My light saber is in pieces? Do you know how long it took me to put it together? What the hell gives you the right to do that?"

"Whoa!" Jim does not like the tone Kate is assuming when speaking to his First Officer. "Change that tone if you ever want it back young lady," Jim corrects her in front of everyone.

Kate feels her cheeks burning red. "Want it back," she wails. "Of course I want it back you,"

"Come on evil genius," John drags Kate back to the table by her collar. He and the other kids are going to have a long talk with Kate about what NOT to say to adults. "I need a lab partner and since you showed up we are all evenly paired." John hopes he intervened before Jim decided to react.

Not wanting to make more of a scene Jim lets it slide for now. "That works too," Jim is surprised Kate went as willingly as she did with John and stayed put. If she had left John's side, Jim would have put her in her place.

"It seems the other children may be better role models than I anticipated," Spock says in a sure tone. Once Jim sees Kate is under the watchful eye of Dr. Stone and the other kids he motions for Spock to follow him out of the room.

Kate can't hear what they are saying and wobbles back and forth trying to see what is on the PADD Jim is holding. "Don't worry Kate. Spock will put it back together. Probably better that it was before," John assures her.

"I doubt that," Kate hisses annoyed. "_Why am I surrounded by idiots and children? No one ever said they had this much trouble on a mission before_," Kate grumbles silently.

"Is there a problem Mr. O'Neill…Ms. Kirk," Dr. Stone asks annoyed the pair is chit chatting instead of working.

"No ma'am," John says giving Kate a hard stare. John has one pet peeve. He hates to be interrupted in school.

"I'm sorry," Kate flashes him a smile and ties back her hair with a rubber band. Several strands fall around her face framing it in loose sloppy curls.

"You are going to get me into so much trouble Kate," John mumbles with a smile. He can't take his eyes off. He loves the smell of her perfume. It makes him dizzy when she leans in close. John has to do something. He knows he looks like a love struck kid. "I think I am changing your name from Sparkles to Trouble maker." John hip checks her slightly to make sure she knows he is joking.

"Trouble maker," Kate teases pretending to be shocked. "Well Mr. O'Neill you are just going to have to keep an eye on me."

"Oh I have my eye on you," John confirms pretending to be stern wishing class was over.

"Mr. O'Neill and Ms. Kirk do you need an engraved invitation to join the class," Dr. Stone says snippily. From what she can tell so far, Kate is a carbon copy of her father. Neither Kirk seem to ever be serious.

"No ma'am just going over the safety features of the lab with Kate here," John covers for her. "Okay Trouble we need to do this now. Playtime is over. My mid-term grade rests on you being my assistant," John hands Kate his PADD. "Just follow my notes and it will be a breeze."

"Now the decomposition of ammonium dichromate commences at 180°C, becoming self-sustaining at ~225°C," Dr. Stone lectures. "So you need to be fast but accurate."

"Come on Trouble. Give me the CR+ 6," John asks holding out his hand as he adjusts the burner under the beaker.

"_Shit…shit_," Kate says panicked to herself. This was fun until she had to read. She sounds out the various chemicals until she finds Sodium bicarbonate. They both start with the /s/ sound and are white powders. "Here," Kate hands him the bottle." John dumps the contents in without checking.

"Now the 20 grams of the oxidant or ammonium dichromate and the reductant (N3-) are present in the same molecule," Stone drones on.

"Shit," Kate whispers realizing she did not give John the right chemical. She quickly gives him what has to be the ammonium dichromate followed by the alcohol and sodium nitrate.

"Now do not take your eyes off the beaker after this," Sara says gleefully. "Ignite your wood wands and get ready for a surprise."

"Reade Kate," John waggles his eyebrows igniting the compound in the beaker. The beaker begins to spark colorfully just like the other students around them; however, soon John and Kate's sparks begin to grow while everyone else's sparks begin to die. John steals a peak of Erika and Ronin's projects before looking back at his own. A large black mass is expanding at the bottom of the beaker. He steals a quick glance at Cameron and Jo's before hearing his beaker clink with the sound of cracking glass. "Uh Miss Stone mine is," John begins but stops seeing the look on his teachers face. Something is definitely wrong.

"Oh my god," Sara Stone yells seeing the experiment about to explode.

"Fire in the hole," John yells tackling Kate to the ground. Sara hits the emergency room evacuation button before seeking cover herself. John and Kate's experiment explodes into a shower of sparks and glass, which is simultaneously sucked up by the Enterprise's fire suppression systems.

"I was joking about blowing us up Kirk," Cameron laughs looking at Kate pinned under John.

"You okay," John asks looking into Kate's green eyes. After she nods he adds, "good because you are never going to live this down." His half grin makes Kate's face light up.

"Is everyone alright? Bones medical emergency to the chemistry lab," Jim yells into his comm unit. The ship's computer begins to play the pre-recoded message Emergency Fire suppression systems activated over and over.

"Is everyone okay," Jim asks again. The kids give their various responses to assure Jim they are fine.

"What the hell did you put in there," Dr. Stone demands rising from the floor. Jim stifles a laugh by turning his head as he offers her a hand up. "This is not funny Captain," she replies curtly. Kate erupts in laughter as soon as she sees the teacher. Dr. Stone's hair has been pulled from the tight bun and looks like she was caught in a windstorm. Her glasses are askew on her nose and she has a black smudge on one cheek.

"Jim whose hurt," Bones rushes into the room bursting into laughter.

Dr. Stone grabs the empty bottles on the table reading their contents. "You okay," Jim asks looking at John and Kate. He extends a hand to help Kate up.

"It was my fault Ms. Stone. I guess I must have read the beaker wrong. We um…we didn't actually MIX things back home. It was more a theoretical chemistry class," Kate tries to take the blame. It is the least she can do for John.

"Well this was NOT a theoretical explosion," Dr. Stone fumes. "Do you realize your incompetence," Stone rants causing Kate to hide her face. Jim is ready to knock Dr. Stone down a notch but Spock jumps in first.

"No doctor it is a children's geology class where the only mistake is not learning from one," Spock steps forward. "Many of sciences greatest discoveries were the result of a failed experiment. I believe you should alter your teaching methods to encourage rather than discourage the students."

"Wow I have never seen Spock so cool," John whispers in Kate's ear. "And our volcano was the best even if it was a dud," he smirks.

"Did we all just fail because of those two knit wits," Erika asks pointing to John and Kate.

"No Miss Sulu we can redo the experiment tomorrow when Kate is back full time," Spock is cut off in mid-sentence by Jim elbowing him in the side.

"Time to go," Jim announces loudly.

"Kate back full time? What is she talking about," Kate asks Kirk crinkling her forehead.

"And we are out," Jim ushers Kate through the door. He had planned to break the news to Kate later tonight after piquing her interest in the subjects she will be learning. Hopefully Kate will allow the comments to slip.

"So what do you say partner," John yells as Kate leaves the Science labs. "I'm willing to give it another go."

"_Shut up John,"_ Jim thinks to himself closing the door behind him and Kate.

"I would like full time defined Kirk. I mean it was fun but I don't have time to play student. I have things to do right now like help you locate the missing Jedi," Kate tries to come up with a valid reason to skip school. "If you think we were fighting before try to send me to school and see what happens," Kate murmurs.

"We have the Jedi covered Kate," Jim mumbles back. Thank god the Bridge is only five floors above them. He presses the button on the turbo hoping they get to the Bridge before Kate says some stupid comment to set him off.

Kate doesn't disappoint him. No sooner do the doors of the turbo close does she start. "We really need to talk about this school thing Kirk. I am not opposed to learning about your culture but back home school was two to three hours a day. We learned what we were good at and specialize at an early age. I mean we get a cursory overview of the other topics but no classes like that in there. So based on that if I am going to have to go to your school I will focus on language, piloting, and mechanics." This is the longest five floors of Jim's life. "In fact if you want I can run a language class? That might not be too boring."

Jim cannot let Kate think this is how it will be. "That is not the way it works Kate. Here kids go to school roughly seven hours a day and learn a broad range of subjects."

"Kirk this is not going to fly. When am I going to have time to," Kate wails pathetically.

"Time for what," Jim shifts his body to face her directly. He is actually very interested in her response.

"To fit in here," Kate quickly amends her statement. Kirk can be intimidating the longer she is with him.

"Kate you just blew up the Chemistry lab. I think you are going to fit in just fine," Jim explains walking onto the Bridge.

"Captain on the Bridge" a voice rings out.

"I never get tired of hearing that," Jim whispers to Kate springing into his seat. Jim sinks back in his chair. It is his favorite place to sit. He has never told anyone but in the middle of the night, Jim swears he can feel the heartbeat of the ship sitting in his command seat.

"Kirk you are scaring me," Kate kneels beside his chair putting a hand on his arm. "I don't know if I can do this. Live this way with all the rules and time constraints," Kate's tone is so honest Jim almost feels sorry for her.

"Yes you can," he punches her lightly in the shoulder. "I know you can. You're strong, smart, and adaptable." Jim wants to laugh at Kate's face. "Are you going to accept the challenge or wimp out?"

"Save the pep talk for the crew Kirk," Kate resigns herself to attending their school for the next few days. "In the interest of diplomacy I will comply for now."

"How nice of you," Kirk says sarcastically with a twinkle in his eye. "And that was not a pep talk. I can give you one if you want or you can focus that single minded determination of yours on that," Jim points to the Bridge view screen.

"Wow," Kate says slowly standing. She walks up to the main window. Jim gets up and walks next to her.

"There is only one place with a better view. I will take you there after this," Jim enjoys the quiet moment with Kate. "I never get tired of looking out this window."

Kate touches the glass nodding her agreement. "It makes you think about how small and significant you are in the scheme of things. Those stars have burned for millions of years and will burn for millions more. It makes you realize how short and precious life is. I know we are looking at stars but you know what my favorite thing to do on a planet," Kate changes the topic. "To sleep outside."

"Yeah me too," Jim agrees. Maybe they do have more in common than a few chromosomes. "I love sleeping under the stars but the best is when you see a shooting star."

"And breezes and rain. I love getting drenched in a warm rain," Kate breathes deeply like she is actually on the planet she is dreaming about.

Jim puts his hand on her shoulder. He is happy she doesn't stiffen or pull away. "That's what I love about exploring; You never what you are going to find and there is always surprises."

"We went to Torgoria once," Kate stops sharing opening her eyes. She is letting herself get too personal.

"What about Torgoria," Jim asks genuinely interested.

"Nothing," she shrugs. "It was just a planet." Kate turns away from the video screen. "So where are the controls for the ship?" Kate wonders over to where Jim indicates. "So what do you two do for his Imperial highness?" Kate watches Kirk take his seat. "Our captains typically don't have a throne on the bridge. They are actively walking around it."

"Drop the attitude or I will make you drop it," Kirk warns going over his reports. Kate turns red after the reprimand.

"I am Lt. Hikaro Sulu and I fly the ship," Sulu states confidently.

"An' I tell dem vere to go," Chekov replies. "Lt. Pavel Chekov Ms. Kirk."

"You are Erika's dad. Thanks so much for the clothes," Kate indicates to her shirt. "So can you show me how to fly this bucket of bolts," Kate jokes. Jim eyes her but sees Kate is highly interested in Sulu's station. "My dad used to let me fly the Falcon all the time. I love flying." Sulu glances to Jim getting a slight head nod for approval. He spends the next few minutes pointing out the major systems of his station. Kate soaks up every word. "So can you go backwards," is Kate's first question.

"Name a ship that can't," Sulu jokes playfully.

"I only ask because my dad taught me this amazing maneuver. We were escaping from Hutt space. Ships were everywhere chasing us," Kate begins to tell a story. Sulu transfers the controls to Chekov so he can focus on Kate. "Blaster bolts flying all around us. I did not think we were going to make it but dad sees a hunk of junk about the size of this ship directly in front of us. Han throws it into reverse and dead stops. The other ships fly past us and right into the derelict ship." Kate shakes her head smiling. "It would have been perfect if the dead stop didn't blow the hyperdrive motivator. Like always we got it repaired and took off. It was freaking stellar."

"Were you part of a navy or free-lance," Sulu's interest is piqued.

"Both. Han owns the ship but gets involved in military engagements when necessary. I mean WE can take OUR ship anywhere. We don't wait for orders or have to follow them," Kate deliberately rubs it in.

"Must be nice," Jim murmurs under his breath.

"Owning the ship lets Han modify the Falcon with military grade shields, sensors, weap," Kate stops biting her lip nervously. "Look I am not supposed to talk about it. I mean everyone knows but,"

Sulu sense the tension between Kate and Kirk. He defuses the situation by whispering to Kate, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

.

**OBSERVATION DECK**

"This place is amazing," she admits walking into the star filled room. Kirk saved the observation deck for last and was glad he did. She walks up to the large glass view port and stares longingly into space. A smile starts to creep across her face and Jim sees Lauren in his daughter. "I love this view. I always have. My favorite place on the Falcon was to sit in the pilot's seat in the cockpit. It was better than this because the top was also plexi so you felt like you were floating in space." After a long minute Kate speaks. "Do you promise to tell me the truth?"

"Always," Kirk sits down in a plush chair.

"Are we in the Rishi Maze or Firefist and you don't want me to know it?" Kate voice sounds watery to Kirk's ears. "I'll admit I don't know much about the companion galaxies but no one does. It makes the most sense as to why you don't know about the Jedi." Kate takes the seat across from him.

Jim leans forward resting his forearms on his legs. "Kate honey we are not a companion galaxy to Skyriver. You are in the Milky Way galaxy. We have never heard of the Jedi or New Republic."

Kate takes the seat across from him locking eyes with him. "But you could just be calling it something different right. Like this," Kate takes a mint out of the bowl on the small table beside her. "This is a sparklemint but you call it a…"

"Peppermint," Kirk supplies the word. "_Oh baby don't do this. I see where you are going but you are wrong_," Kirk wishes he could help her understand without crushing the last bit of hope she is holding.

Kate pops it in her mouth. "See," Kate chews the candy hoping he understands. "It's the same thing but with a different name."

"I understand Kate but," Kirk is cut off by a desperate Kate. She can't give up the argument so easily. She has to make him understand.

"So why can't this be Firefist and you don't know it,"

"Because it not," Kirk stops her cold. Kate looks a little sad but Kirk presses on. "You're the first Jedi we have met but you are not the only people with extraordinary powers. There are Betazoids that can read minds and feelings. Vulcans can mind meld," Kirk tries to explain.

"_Shit he knows I am a Jedi_," Kate's mind races to come up with a plan. "I can't do that stuff. I'm not special just well trained," she says too quickly. Kirk makes a mental note at how she is now denying her Jedi skills. Less than three days ago, Kate would not stop talking about being a Jedi and now she is distancing herself from them. It is just another question to fill his already sleepless nights. "What is a mind meld," Kate tentatively probes for an answer.

"That's were a Vulcan links with your mind. They see and feel what you feel. They use it to help many people that are hurting or in pain,"

"Not me. I don't need that," Kate leans back as far as she can go in the chair. The thought of someone poking around inside her head terrifies her. She has too many secrets. Too many things she is ashamed of.

"I never said that was going to happen," Kirk leans back in the chair turning his gaze to the observation window. Jim decides to press how far she will deny her Jedi skills. "I am just trying to say that the universe is huge. We have met many different species but have yet to encounter anyone with telekinetic powers until you showed up." Okay so it is a bold face lie but Kirk bluffs.

As if on cue, Kate begins her denials. "I don't have telekinesis. I am just like you. I can't do any of that stuff," Kate feels like the air is being sucked out of the room.

"Well if you could it wouldn't be a big deal to me or anyone else," Kirk doesn't make eye contact. He can see her reflection in the glass. She looks terrified. Kirk needs to calm her down before she overreacts. When Kate is scared, she is unpredictable like a caged animal. "So wanna go try out something on the **U** are going to have fun deck," Kirk looks at her like he is bored. He hopes he appears non-threatening.

She looks longingly out at the stars for moment like she is searching for something. "Whatever," she stands up. Kirk sees her shoulders sagging some and her step no longer has a spring. Kate is unusually quiet as they walk back to their quarters.

As they approach the room, Kirk snaps his fingers shaking his head. "Dammit I forgot my PADD. Be right back."

Kate enters the silent quarters thinking about how nice they day was with him. He seemed proud to show her off and he obviously loves the _Enterprise_ like Han loves the Falcon. He tried so hard make her laugh and fit in. Han would like Kirk if he met him. They might even be friends. Maybe she could visit Kirk after she goes home. All of a sudden, she starts to become angry with herself for enjoying her day with Jim. She sits down on the floor to wait for him. "That's not my home. It's his home." She says aloud like she is looking for confirmation somewhere.

Jim jogs to the expected meeting place seeing Jack. "I gotta tell you sir I was surprised how open she was. The physic department has not left their lab since she explained how they achieve hyperspace," Jack says leaning against the wall on one shoulder with his feet crossed. "I can't believe she told us everything about their weapons, shields,"

"Why?" Kirk asks wrinkling his forehead. "She thinks they are undefeatable. We apparently are out gunned; not to mention out shielded and will be eating their dust in a firefight. Yes it was a huge violation of her trust but I cannot stop being a Captain because I'm scared she is gonna find out I'm pumping her for information on how to blow Jedi ships to smithereens." Kirk puts his hands on his hips and paces in a small circle before turning back to Jack. "As her father my first job is to protect her not be her friend." Jim defends his position. "Tomorrow she's going to school so tell Uhura, Scotty, and Spock they have all night to come up with some answers by 0800 hours." Jack watches Kirk walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH13 Parenting Kirk style 101**

**.**

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

Jim comes into the quarters seeing Kate on the floor. "You okay there kiddo," he says walking around her.

"Yeah. Fine," Kate completely shuts down. She walks into her room and sits on the edge of her bed. She looks around the room feeling so lost. "_What are you doing Kate? Wearing their uniforms. Turning into one of them_." Her inner voice begins to scream. "_This man left your mom. He left you. Remember what Zala Tsu said about falling for his sweet words. He is never going to let you go home. Even if the Han or Luke find you he won't let you go. He's your father and no matter what happens from now on no one is going to take your side against his. You are stuck here forever_." She works to keep her breathing steady and controlling the anger growing inside her. If Kate doesn't turn the feeling to anger she will cry and that is unacceptable. "_He may say he likes you but he hates the Jedi. He hates Skyriver and all that goes with it. You are both of those things. He can't love you but not those pieces of you. Han and Leia love you for who you are not what they want you to be_." She just wants to break something.

"Need anything," Kirk asks from the door after several minutes of Kate sitting in silence.

"No," she snaps. Kate lets the anger with him and herself fester inside her.

"Are you sure I…" Kirk sees Kate's mood changing like a summer storm. He has no idea what set her off.

"Are you stupid or deaf? I said I am fine," she says trying not to yell. "Just leave me alone."

"Whoa. Watch that attitude," Kirk warns sitting down at his desk with his PADD to review tomorrow's schedule. After a few minutes, he tries again to engage her. There is nothing in her room but four walls. He has been in Kate's place before and time to think is not always the best thing. "Hey Katie bug! Why don't you come out and watch some…"

"_Katie bug? He can't call me that. Mom called me that_," She fumes. Kate storms out of her room shouting, "Don't tell me what to do." She walks over to the coffee table, picks up a chess piece, and throws it narrowly missing Kirk's head. She instantly regrets throwing it but she needs to do something. She is so mad at him and life she starts to shake.

"Knock it off," he yells back in his command voice. "What the hell is wrong with you. You don't…"

"You are not my father so don't even try to be. I am not your daughter no matter what some kronging test says. You have a great ship but it is not my ship. It never will be no matter what you do or say," Kate throws another chess piece at him that shatters into a million pieces against the wall.

"_Game on_," Kirk thinks and stands up from behind his desk. "Look I know this hasn't been easy for you but it hasn't been a picnic for me either." He tries to take a step from behind the desk but she lobs a pawn at him. He dodges to the side to avoid being hit. "I swear to god you will regret it if you throw one more chess piece," Kirk threatens. Her aim is getting better and Kirk's patience has reached an end.

"I am not staying here a minute longer than I have to." Kate announces tension and anxiety growing inside her. She has committed to this course of action no different from when she broke the Jedi out of the Brig. Kate has to make him hate her with every ounce of his being. If she is mean enough, nasty enough, he will send her away. When she is alone Kate will have to think of a way to get home, and not when she will see the other kids on the _Enterprise_. She will remember Han is her father and not the cheap imitation in front of her. If she lets him in, he will disappoint her. Kate will not let anyone in who could ever disappoint her again. "I will steal a ship, run away….anything to get away from you," she yells swiping all the remaining chess pieces from the table. "I have a home and it is NOT here. NOT with you." She begins to pace in front of the couch breathing heavy and alternately clenching and unclenching her fists. Kate should never have done this. Kirk has been nothing but nice to her and she is purposely sabotaging everything he does. This is not her. She is not the scared, pathetic kid pacing a strange room. She is a Jedi padawan on a mission that she must complete. Maybe things would have been better if Kirk was mean and cruel. It would make it so much easier to hate him. "I just want hit something." Kate demands.

Kirk can see she is ready to explode and an idea pops into his head. He has felt this was before. Extreme desperation in a situation you have no control over. Sometimes hitting something did make him feel better. Kirk typically picked a fight when he felt like this. The pain of getting his ass kicked by a total stranger always cleared his head. Jim doesn't plan on anyone kicking his daughters ass but maybe if he lets Kate take out her anger on him she will feel better. "You want to hit something?" Kirk asks crossing the room in two quick strides to the small figure in front the couch. Kate's heart jumps into her throat. She has been seeing how far she can cross Kirk's line in the sand since she met him. Kate knows she went too far. She sits down and pushes a little deeper into the cushions to create more distance between them. "Kate! Want to go hit something," Jim repeats his question. Kate swallows hard nodding. "Then let's go hit something." He grabs her arm pulling her from the couch. Kate has no words as he drags her out the door and into the turbo shaft at the end of the hall.

"You're hurting me," Kate says and he releases her arm. She begins to rub the stop where his hand was gripping. "You gave me a bruise there when you pulled me out of the transporter room yesterday," Kate states. Jim sees several purple fingerprints on her upper arm. It must have been when he slid her away from Zala during the light saber battle.

"Sorry about that," Kirk apologies, "but things were a little tense. And you," he levels a finger at her face "were not being very gracious during the rescue." The doors snap open and Kirk strides out leaving her in the turbo shaft. Kate quickly jumps out before the doors close half running to keep pace with his stride.

"The Jedi are my friends. I didn't need rescuing." Kate says emphatically following him into a large gym.

"You seriously still think they are your friends," he says stunned. "Well on that note just know that I will be picking your friends from now on until you get better judgment." Kate watches him walk away from her. She takes a moment to look around. The gym is huge with a full sized track that runs along the perimeter. Ropes, climbing walls, weight machines and water fountains are spread throughout it in clearly defined areas. There are several large areas with mats for sparring. She scans the room for Kirk and sees him standing on a mat to her left. Kate runs over to him.

"You wanna hit something. Hit me," he states lacing on a pair of boxing gloves. Kate doesn't know what to say. Since they walked in every pair of eyes are focused on them.

"I thought you said to never to hit an adult again," she says staring him straight in the eye.

"You're not hitting me in a tantrum. We are sparring and I don't think you can hit me," Kirk corrects. "Get your hands up."

Kate looks nervously from side to side at all the people staring at her. "He's kriffing nuts," she thinks.

"Katherine," he snaps drawing her attention back to him. "I get it. You're pissed. Pissed off at the whole universe. At me. My crew. The Jedi," he lists. "You broke Bones' nose but I think you'd rather take a shot at me so have at it." Kirk hits the gloves together, squats down a little to her level and gets ready for her to hit him.

"Unique parenting style," Dawson comments to Jack. Both men stopped running the minute they saw the Kirk's enter the gym.

"Yeah," O'Neill says slowly. His eyes are glued to the two Kirks circling each other on the mat. "But hey if it works," he shrugs. "Don't think Sam will let me but might be a conversation started the next time the boys fuck up."

"Ten credits he won't hit her back," Dawson wagers.

Jack shoots him a WTF look but then says, "You're on".

The anger in Kate's heart begins to seep throughout her body. The stress and anxiety comes to a head and she puts up her hands. "I'm gonna kick your ass," she says throwing a punch to Kirk's face that he easily blocks.

"Really! You just missed. Try it again but hit me this time if you are gonna hit me," he taunts. "_Come on baby girl. Let it go. I have been there. Pissed off at the entire universe and no way to get it out. So let's try to get it out,_" he thinks deflecting another punch. She throws a quick left jab followed by a right hook that would have hurt like hell if she connected. "_Peace keepers my ass,_" he thinks. "_They are training her to be some kind of soldier. Who does that to kids? Well they won't do it to my kid._" She follows with two rapid punches and attempts a leg sweep. "Kid's got some moves," Kirk says encouragingly. "Watch your balance," he instructs her deflecting her roundhouse kick.

"Are you kriffing critiquing me?" she says dropping her hands.

Kirk throws a punch that connects with her shoulder just hard enough to annoy her and then sweeps her legs out from under her. She is on her ass and throws a death glare at Kirk. "Watch your balance and your language young lady," he repeats offering her a hand up.

"Dammit. How did you know?" Dawson asks a straight-faced O'Neill. Jack snatches up the money and stuffs it in his pocket.

"It's a pissing contest to see who is tougher and he has to win. He'll just hurt her pride," Jack says watching them go at it. "And maybe her ass if she falls on it anymore." Dawson laughs at his comment and they go back to running. "All jokes aside we need to talk about the detail that will be surrounding Kate. I cleared it with Jim. Starting tomorrow she has a team of two on her every minute unless clear by Jim or I." Dawson nods and the two officers discuss the how to implement Kate's security detail.

"You don't even know what I am saying? I could be saying Jim is a great guy," she retorts back throwing a right hook and then a roundhouse kick that Jim elevates high enough when blocking to cause her to fall on the mat again. "Dwang it," she yells slamming the mat.

"Language," He reminds her a little more authoritatively and waits for her to get back up. "I'm serious about this. Control it or there will be consequences. You don't live under a rock anymore." Kirk throws three punches that she deflects with effort. He notices she is breathing harder but the hate is starting to disappear from her eyes just a little. "_You're feeling better. I can see it. God I can't believe this worked. At least you aren't crying. That's starting to drive me nuts kiddo_," Jim says to himself.

"I did not live under a rock you slee…," she starts but then rephrases when she sees the look in his eyes saying try me. "I did not live under a rock." Kate swings a left hook and then upper cuts to his stomach. Jim blocks both shots. She is getting more pissed with each throw but not at him. Kate's mad because she can't win and that Kirk is actually teaching her something she likes.

"Where did you live then?" he asks deflecting several punches and throwing ones she easily blocks.

"None of your business," she says panting and places her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

He gives her a moment to catch her breath. When she stands up ready to fight again he says, "Let's finish 20 questions. What's your favorite food?" he throws a punch towards her jaw slow enough that she deflects it but with enough force that she is starting to wear out physically blocking his blows.

"I don't like you. I won't play your stupid..."

"Bup bup bup. Questions remember?" Jim barely connects to her side but it's enough to drive her over the edge.

"Aghhh," she screams and starts wildly throwing punches. Kirk lets her get in two to his side and then places a leg behind her so when he taps her shoulder she falls to the ground sweating. She stays seated catching her breath.

"I like cheeseburgers," he says standing over her. "Are you ever gonna ask a question?"

"Why did you throw her out?" Kate asks venomously.

"_Here we go. I knew this was coming_," he says to himself and sits down on the mat next to her. He begins to take off the gloves. "This is a conversation for our quarters," he starts unlacing his boxing gloves.

Kate quickly cuts him off. "I knew you'd say that," she fires back standing up.

Kirk grabs the hem of her shirt pulling her back down. Kate falls next to him with a plop. "But, for the record she left me." They sit in silence for several seconds. Kate picks at a loose string on her shirt. "We can talk about this any time you want but let's not have an audience okay." He gestures with his head to all the people in the room. "Time to go home," he says standing. Jim offers her a hand up. She seems more relaxed now. More at peace. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah a lot," she admits with a small smile. Suddenly Kate remembers shattering his chess set. "I'm…I'm really sorry about breaking your glass game. I will pay for it somehow," she says as they walk back to their quarters.

"Ok. But the next time you need to throw something try pillows, clothes, anything actually that won't shatter into a million pieces," Jim jokes.

"Deal," she smiles. The sparring match helped more than a lot. It felt good to hit something. She felt like she had control of something in her life even if it was only for a minute. "_He really isn't that bad Kate_," she thinks to herself. "Can we come back in the morning?" she asks hopefully as they enter their quarters

"Tomorrow night," he says dropping the bomb. "You have school in the morning."

"School?" she says shocked "You have got to be dwanging me. You were actually serious about that?"

"Yes and," Kirk turns staring her in the eyes, "you lost 15 minutes off your bedtime for saying shitting me." Kirk replicates a glass of water realizing Kate is still at the door. "I know basic grammar," he yells from in the room. "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what dwanging me means. And that's why you're going to school." He walks toward her making a sweeping gesture with his arm "Come in and sit down," he points to the coach.

Jim's shoulders are slightly stiff as he takes a seat in the chair across from the couch. Kate remains standing. "Look I am not interested in why you and my mom split up." Kirk hears the clear snub of Lauren being called her mom but he being referred to as 'you'. "It is over. Done. Everyone needs to move on."

Kate's dismissal of him irks Kirk. Things will improve drastically between father and daughter once Kate realizes Jim won't be dismissed like a servant. Kate has mentioned Leia was the Chief of State. Maybe instead of living under a rock, Kate's life was one of luxury. Could his daughter actually be a stuck up politician's brat used to getting her own way? It doesn't matter from this point forward Kirk decides. Neither of those lifestyles is what she will have on the _Enterprise_. "No Kate. Sit down you need to know the whole story from someone else's view," Jim works to keep an even tone.

Kate doesn't want the whole story. Kate only wants to believe her version of the truth. Hearing that her mom could be the fault of all her problems would tear her apart. Even after all these years Kate remembers how quick her mom was to laugh, how Kate could always sense when her mom was near, and the smell of her perfume. When she tries hard enough she can even remember her voice. Kate won't let Jim take that away from her too. Kate will protect Lauren no matter lies Jim tries to tell. "No I don't," Kate struggles not to yell. Why did she ever bring up Lauren in the gym? "She never spoke of you so there is a reason I am not supposed to know about you."

"All I have heard since you got here is that I made her leave. So sit and listen," Jim pretends he is dealing with a hostile enemy. When he is required to be James T. Kirk Captain of the USS Enterprise, Jim can control his emotions. As James T. Kirk father of Katherine Kirk, Jim is ready to strangle her.

"Because you made her leave," Kate loses control. "She loved you. She loved you more than anything. She carried your picture and," Kate feels like she can't breathe. There is a crushing pain her chest. Her knees give out as she collapses to the couch. None of it makes any sense to Kate. It never did. If her mom loved Kirk as much as she said then why did she ever leave? Kirk is not the monster Kate's mind made him out to be. Jim sits next to Kate. "My mom would never have left you if you did not make her. You had to have done something. What did you do?" Kate's eyes dart rapidly back and forth searching his for an answer. Kate is ready for his side. It may not give her the answers she wants but it is at least the truth.

"I took her on vacation. On the last day, I woke up and she was gone. She had disappeared without a trace." Jim's story lacks any drama. Kate doesn't know what to say. She listens quietly. Jim's story of Lauren's disappearance mimics hers too much for it not to be true. "I searched for her. Star Fleet searched for her. Your mother disappeared like a ghost in the night. I even tried to track down distant relatives but nothing. Lauren Shan Kirk had no past until I met her at seventeen."

Jim admission of Lauren leaving without a reason hurts more than, if they had fought like Kate imagined. Lauren left because they did not fit in her life anyone. "No she left because you found out she was a Jedi. You hate the Jedi and wanted her gone," Kate needs this to be true. She can forgive Jim it but this has to be the reason her mom left.

Jim sees he is not going to win this. Lauren's absence has allowed Kate to idealize her mother. Kate's entire life has come unraveled. Kate is clinging to the last thread of a life filled with lies. Jim won't take this from her now. One day when things are calmer, he will try to explain it again; however Kate mistakes Jim's silence for agreement.

"Oh my god you did," Kate accuses him. "That is why she had to leave you. She was pregnant and you did not want us. She knew that. That is why she never told you. She knew you would hate us," Kate voice becomes more desperate with each word. Maybe this truth is worse.

"Kate stop it now," Jim roars. Jim wants to let Kate to keep her vision of Lauren but he cannot allow himself to be vilified. "I did not know about her being a Jedi. I did not know about her being pregnant. You can believe anything else you want but you have to believe that." Kate looks away. Jim feels like he has taken a shot to the gut. Everything is so clear suddenly. Why he did not see it before is beyond him. "She left you like she did me. Without a word. Just left one day and you have no idea why either."

"Can I take a shower," Kate gets up heading for the bathroom without waiting for his response. Jim sits on the couch for a long time thinking. It all makes sense to him now. Why Kate hates the idea of being a Kirk. The two people in the world that were supposed to love and protect her failed her miserably: One by choice and the other by ignorance. "Whew I feel so much better," Kate flops in the chair after her shower. She turns on the telepresentor.

Today has been an emotional and psychological roller coaster for the both of them. Jim is going to cut his losses and start fresh tomorrow. "Bedtime," Kirk says taking the remote.

"What?" she demands sitting up. "It's only..."

"Yeah and you lost 30 minutes for saying cursing and being so blatant about it. I warned you there would be consequences." Kate stomps to her room in a huff shutting the door. Kirk closes his eyes. He is exhausted both physically and mentally. "_I don't know if I can be a single dad. Fuck you Lauren wherever you are. You have destroyed not only my life but hers. I don't know if I can ever forgive you now,_" he thinks and then goes off to shower. Kate paces her room frustrated. She can't go to bed at 8:30 at night. First off, it is embarrassing and secondly she has work to do. Kate flops down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Jim finishes his shower and exits the bathroom to utter silence. He peeks into Kate's room. She is lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He walks into his bedroom changing into comfortable sweats before sitting at his desk. Thirty minutes later Kirk goes into Kate's room. He can't work when all he is doing is worrying about her. Kate is in bed but still staring at the ceiling.

"Captain do you think I was wrong? With trying to help the Jedi and all," Kate is so sincere Jim hates to give her his answer. "I have been thinking about it since they left."

"From my point of view yes," Jim's response is firm and instant. He crosses the room and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't mean for it to go down that way. You just gave me no choice," Kate pleads her defense.

"That's good to know," Jim keeps his responses short.

"So me freeing the Jedi won't stop you from taking me home," Kate doesn't look into his eyes. She knows his answer before he gives it.

"Kate if I could get there then yes I would take you home," Jim concedes. "_I just won't be leaving you there_," he adds in his head.

"Really," she smiles believing every word he is telling her.

"If I could yes but if we are being honest I would rather you stick around for a while. Get to know you a little before I send you off again alone in the galaxy," Jim hopes Kate will eventually see that they are not trying to make her a prisoner.

"I don't have to go alone. You can come silly. I keep telling you we are peaceful." Jim's half-truth seems to give her more comfort than anything he as ever said to her. Maybe she just needed to hear that going home was still a possibility for her. Kate's smile doesn't seem so forced but is not natural like when she is with the kids. "Our problem Mr. Kirk is that we have no common ground. So in the interest of finding common ground I am going to let you ask me any question you want answered. No limits and I swear on Han's life that I will answer it truthfully. The only catch is that I get to do the same."

"You can ask me as many questions as you want anytime you want," Jim expands the rules. "But my question is what were you looking for exactly." Jim hopes that by using the past tense Kate will think they no longer care.

Kate bites lip thinking of how to frame her response. "A weapon. An immensely powerful one."

"A weapon," Kirk is flabbergasted by her response. Kate had every chance to steal their phaser weapons and passed them up. There was no way they were stealing photon torpedoes. "We don't have any weapons that can be stolen on the _Enterprise_. I have no idea what you are talking about Kate." Jim thinks about what Kate said earlier. "Who are you at war with that you need an immensely powerful weapon."

"We are at war with the Yuuzhan Vong. They are an extraterrestrial alien race that invaded the edge of the galaxy." Kate lets the news sink in before continuing. Maybe he just didn't realize how dire the situation was. "Where would you keep weapons beside the weapons locker? Do you have like a secret stash? You can handcuff me and everything but if you let me check in there for it I,"

Jim is rapidly losing patience with Kate's single-minded determination. "Kate for one I have no idea what weapon you are referring to and second if I had it I would not turned it over." Jim sees Kate roll her eyes not believing him. "_Time for a wakeup call missy_," Jim says to himself. "Kate I have no fucking clue… none understand where this weapon is," Jim yells shocking Kate. His tone scares her enough that Kate is paying attention to his every word. "I have no weapons other than what the ship is armed with. If it's here then it's hidden from me as well."

Kate's throat feels dry. Jim is tolerating less and less from her. She licks her bottom before speaking. "So my question is can we stop fighting," Kate bites her lip not looking at him. "I had a good time today. I was hoping we could end on a good note? I did appreciate the tour. I know you had other things to do as Captain."

How Kate can make him feel like a hero one minute and a jerk the next baffles. Jim hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry Kate. None of this is your fault," Jim rocks her gently in his arms. "Sometimes I forget you are a kid in an incredibly difficult situation. I didn't mean to yell at you." Jim decides that maybe they should end on a good note. "Look you have to go to school tomorrow but maybe we start fresh tomorrow with everything. From the point forward, I will not let things slip. If you screw up and there will be consequences. Follow the rules and you will earn privileges. So what do you say about going out and watching a movie. Heck I will even throw in popcorn." Jim knows caving is a bad move on his part. A month from now if Kate is still like this, Jim will make sure Kate feels the consequences of her actions. He hopes that by showing her life is not going to suck here, Kate's behavior will improve on its own.

"Really," Kate's voice trembles. Going into the next room is not going to solve her issues but it might take her mind off it for a while.

"Yeah I got tons of movies and all my evenings free for the foreseeable future. Come on," Jim kisses her head.

Kate walks over to the wall replicator. "May I get a drink first," Kate asks. She has been dying to try out the replicator but never had the chance. She presses the button she knows activates the device and makes her request. "Café… blue milk…sweet."

"Unknown request. Please re order," a high-pitched computerized voice rings out of the machine.

"Kate need help," Jim asks setting up the movie.

Kate is determined to do one thing on her own here. "No thank you," she replies politely. "Cafe black," she makes the request simpler.

"Unknown request. Please re order," the computer states again.

Jim sees Kate look like she is about to cry. "Hey hey Katie bug don't get upset. Let me help you. Remember the observation deck and the sparklemint. The computer just doesn't know it by the name you are using. Coffee black," Jim orders.

"But I like it with blue milk," she tries not to cry, "and sweet."

Jim has no freaking clue what blue milk is except for what it sounds like. "Computer add milk, blue coloring mix and sugar to decaf black coffee," he restates the order realizing the last thing Kate needs to is be jacked up on caffeine at 2100 hours. A second cup of coffee appears which he hands to Kate.

"It's hard here Jim. I mean really hard," she wipes a tear from her eye.

"You'll figure it out," he hands her the coffee concoction. "I'll help you so will everyone else. Just give it time. Is that close," Jim hopes even this little bit of home will make her feel better. Kate takes a sip. It is nothing like café from back home but she can't tell him that. He is trying so hard. She nods and smiles. "I'm glad you like it. I can't fix everything yet but I can program this into the computer for you."

To Jim's surprise, Kate opens up. "I am tired of hard. I want easy. For one day, I want everything to be easy with no problems. It has been so long since I have not had to worry about everything. I have a bad habit of getting frustrated and blowing up. I try to control my temper but it gets away from me sometimes."

"I understand what you mean about losing control of your temper. We are Kirk's Kate. Our lack of self-control is well known," he jokes but sees her stiffen at the use of his last name. "Look Kate I am sorry about that. Just relax okay. Somethings will definitely take more time to get used to than other things. Let's watch the movie." Jim walks over to the telepresentor grabbing the remote.

Kate takes her mug and curls up in Jim's favorite chair. He doesn't say a word but takes a seat on the couch. Jim is not sure what she will like but goes with a favorite of Joanna's called the Goonies. Kate seems to enjoy it laughing and rooting for the kids to save the day. The movie is over before either of them want it to end. "Okay kiddo I am glad you liked it but it is 2230 hours and you have school tomorrow," Jim clicks off the telepresentor. He takes her empty cup and carries the dishes to the replicator.

Kate spins in the chair facing him. "Can we watch another one please? It was fun hanging with you," Kate finds it strange that she is not having to lie so much. It was fun being alone with Kirk once she knocked off her attitude.

"Tomorrow sweetheart. You need to get some sleep. First days always are long and exhausting," Jim places the cups back in the replicators disintegrating them.

The replicator fascinates Kate. If it can truly make anything Kate has to steal one. It could make her family the most powerful people in Skyriver. Leia could install them in the refugee camps so everyone has food and clothing. Once she gets Kirk to sleep, she will play around with it again. "Can you order me something to eat I'm hungry?"

Kirk glances at the time. "Something quick okay. What would you like…pizza," Jim says the same time Kate does.

"That was crazy," Kate laughs taking a seat at the table.

"No what is crazy is that you have eaten pizza or cheeseburgers for every meal since you got here. That is going to change tomorrow Katie bug," Jim is dead serious. "Bones will kill me when he reviews our nutritional statics for the week."

"What do you want to drink," Kirk asks standing by the replicator.

"Can I have a Pepsi?" Kate uses their word for the drink surprising Jim.

"Not this close to bed. How about milk?" He is not completely inept at being a responsible parent. Jim sits across from Kate and begins eating. Kate picks at the toppings not really wanting to eat. She needs to stay awake. She has too much work and her nightmares are returning. Kate yawns while eating. She is exhausted but knows the minute she lays down memories of the past will haunt her. Being sedated in Sick Bay had given her the best sleep she has had in months.

"You know that is contagious," Jim jokes yawning himself. "Finish up. It is time for bed." Jim watches Kate play with her food rather than eat it.

"Can we play twenty questions," Kate asks anxiously.

"No Katherine you need to get to bed and so do I after I finish up some paperwork," Jim clears the table.

"Oh come on ask me about the first time I took over a ship? Yours wasn't the first," Kate tries to engage him. "Or ask me about Coruscant? It is our capitol world."

"Tomorrow, we've been up long enough," Jim realizes Kate employing the classic kid strategy to remain up past your bedtime. Engage an adult with fun or problems. No adult in their right mind would put a child to bed crying when they are upset about the day's events. Joanna used to be a pro at extending her bedtime but Jim learned from those mistakes.

"Yeah but um," Kate stalls. She was sure Jim would take the bait. Why he is not interested in Kate sharing information is beyond her.

"No yeah buts. Bed…teeth...now…let's go or no more late night movies on school days," Jim sets the rules. "It is 2300 hours."

Kate reluctantly crawls into her bed. Jim stands at the door ready to say goodnight. Kate initiates a topic he won't end quickly. "Will you ever love me more than her?" Kate hates to put him on the spot but she needs an answer.

"_Not again baby girl_," Jim thinks to himself. Jim exhales loudly sitting on the bed. He will keep it short. "Kate I loved your mother and still,"

Kate stops him cold raising her hand. Lauren Kirk is not a subject she wants to broach again tonight. "I mean Joanna McCoy," Kate clarifies. "She calls you Uncle Jim sometimes and none of the other kids do. Are we related to Bones?"

"No Kate, Bones and I are just good friends. We have been since we started the Academy. He and Jo's mom divorced when she was little so I spent a lot of time with them when she visited Bones. I have known Joanna all my life but she is not my daughter. You won't believe this but I could never love her more than you." Jim gives Kate a quick kiss good night and prepares to leave. "If you need anything tonight just yell or come and get me. Nite Kate."

"Nite Jim," Kate responds as he clicks the light off. For being so worried about falling asleep, Kate is wide-awake. She lies in bed for hours waiting for Jim to leave the living room. At some point, sleep finds her and so do the nightmares.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH 14 FIRSTS**

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

At 0630 hours, an annoyingly rhythmic buzz begins to permeate Kate's head. "What IS that?" she thinks groggily. Her body starts to rock slightly and she hears a voice. She struggles to open her eyes. She did not sleep much last night even though she was exhausted. She had lain in bed from 2030 hours until at least 0200 hours thinking about her situation. How was she going to get home? Why did she leave? What was she going to do about Kirk? Each question that she thought about generated another four until her mind and heart were racing. Kate wasn't scared that Kirk or the others on the _Enterprise_ would hurt her. They all seemed nice enough and in a different world, she probably would have really liked them. In many ways, they were like the people she was so desperately missing now. No, she was scared that she might actually like this new place. That this new place was safe and warm and filled with people who wanted to care about her for once.

"_That's not fair,_" she scolded herself as the thought filled her mind. Han, Leia, and Luke cared about her: Cared desperately enough to be scouring the galaxy for her. She would wait for them. "_I won't be nice. I will just not be so mean anymore. I won't get close. I will play nice until they get here and then it will be back to normal_," she finally decides. "_But what about him,_" Her inner conscious asks? Kirk is her biggest problem. He seems nice enough but no blood test will EVER make him her father. Regardless of what he said in the gym, he wasn't there and leaving once means you can do it again. "_Keep your distance. Don't get close. Think of him as the ship's captain Kate, someone to get you from point A to point B._" He obviously does not want the daddy job. He does a good job at hiding it, but Kate can see that fatherhood was never a desire for him. He could married again and started a family after he left her mom but he didn't. He was driven by his career. "_Still it was nice waking up both times and seeing him there at your side,"_ she admits to herself. Kirk is becoming a predictable presence in her completely erratic life and that scares her.

"Come on sleepy head. You need to get up and get dressed for breakfast," Kirk says shaking her softly.

"Go away," she moans and hides her head under the pillow. Kate pries an eye open. She has never had to be up at 0630 except sometimes at the Jedi academy for special events. Kate prays this is a special event and not a normal occurrence on the ship.

"No can do kiddo. I have Alpha shift on the bridge and you have school at 0800," he says walking out of her room.

"I am good with a correspondence school. You have that here? You know where you do all your work via the Holonet,"she says sitting up in bed craning her neck to see out the door and into the living room.

"Here we call it the Internet," he yells from somewhere in the next room. "Just one more reason you need an education and today is as good a day as any to start."

"I did not live under a rock ya know even though you have been so fond of telling me this for two days. I did go to school."

"Really? Where?" he asks from the other room.

"_In the common room of the Falcon with a robot_," Kate giggles. There is no way she can tell him this. He already thinks 90% of what she says is bullshit. Instead she opts for, "I can read and write several languages. I can fix a sub light engine, and I am up for my official piloting test for X-wings," Kate tries to get him thinking about the specializing idea again. It would be fun to tinker around with the mechanics of the _Enterprise_.

"When was the Federation founded," he asks fumbling around in the next room. She slightly leans out of bed trying to see what he is doing and suddenly he is back in her room. She sits up straighter trying to pretend she didn't care where he was. "I'm sorry I didn't get that. I asked when the Federation was founded and you said," he draws the last word out waiting for her to fill in the blank. She sighs annoyed and starts playing with a fingernail. "No. Ok then how about when was warp drive invented? Who are our allies? Who are we at war with? What is," Jim peppers her with questions.

"Look if I were at home I could ask you a helluva lot questions you wouldn't know the answer to. Make you look dumb," She snaps.

Kirk sits on the bed finishing off his coffee. "I was not trying to make you feel dumb but to simply point out why you need to go to school." He gets up and turns around at her door saying, "besides look at school as a way to point out how vastly inferior we are to you. Instead of you finding things to point out, I am giving you seven hours a day to find our flaws. Then you can suggest the improvements directly to the top minds of the ship," Jim's sarcasm is not missed by Kate. "Now move it. Breakfast in 5," he says leaving to let her to get dressed.

"Aghh," she groans and falls back on to the pillow staring at the clock. For her entire life, Kate has survived by critically analyzing her surroundings. She needs to make Kirk understand this. "Kirk I am not saying you are inferior just that some of your tech is…antiquated," Kate explains getting out of bed.

"And that is the positive, can do sentiment that will utterly endear you to my crew," Kirk comments making his second cup of coffee.

After a long minute, she pulls out a pair of blue pants and a green t-shirt from the dresser. She ties a thin gray coat around her waist and brushes her hair. "Look I know you think I believe Skyriver is better than the Milky Way,"

"Oh Katie bug I don't think that. I know that," Jim calls her out. "Every damn thing you see or touch, except the replicators,"

"And the transporters," Kate adds helpfully.

"_You still don't get it Kate do you_," Jim adds silently. He tries thicker sarcasm to make his point. "Damn we have two things that impress you. The _Enterprise_ is on a roll," Jim pretends it is the best news he has heard.

Kate slumps into a kitchen chair. Jim leans back against the wall drinking his coffee. He can tell Kate is gearing up for some Earth shattering revelation. "It is just that I have seen a lot of things. When something is better I call it like I see it," Kate takes a deep breath before continuing. "Not everything is great in Skyriver. Unlike you, we have robots and tech everywhere." Kate bites lip not wanting to share the next part but must for Jim to understand. "We also have hunger and poverty everywhere. Me comparing everything is so that I can find what is better and bring it back home. Like your replicators," Kate continues passionately in her speech. Jim sees her eyes sparkle when she talks about helping others. "Replicators could alleviate hunger in my galaxy. I lived through being hungry and destitute. I never want to be in that situation again," Kate shares an intimate detail of her prior life.

Jim tries not reacting to her statement. "_Hungry and poor? When? You act like Han and Leia are loaded? Please be shitting me Katherine,_" says to himself. He will avoid this topic now but plans to address it later.

"I just want to do something good with my life. Something that helps people instead of hinders them. With the power and status of my family, I can achieve this with hard work and dedication to the cause." Kate sums up her reasons why she is tearing apart the Enterprise. She hopes Jim finally understands.

Kirk is impressed with Kate's desire to help those in need; however, he is not sure he buys every word. "Your goals are admirable but your methods to achieve it needs some work. Brush your teeth," Kirk orders. "We are going to be late." Kirk walks to his desk for his PADD as Kate disappears in the bathroom. Two minutes later, they leave their quarters. Kate stops seeing Michaels and Paulson standing outside their door. She leans against the wall waiting for Kirk to deal with whatever security concerns they are bringing to him. "You coming," Jim turns to Kate.

"Yeah I just thought you wanted to deal with them first," Kate points to the red shirts waiting in the hall.

Jim can't believe the security detail slipped his mind. He turns to Kate explaining the situation. "Michaels and Paulson are your escorts until further notice Katherine," Jim doesn't pull any punches. Kate feels sick to her stomach. "Wherever you go they go for the time being."

"No. No way," Kate protests stopping in the hall. The security detail is like a slap in the face. It will draw so much attention to her that she doesn't need.

"I have to follow regs on this Kate. You did do a lot of damage and helped the Jedi escape. I told you there would be consequences," Kirk begins to walk to the turbo. "So for the time being,"

When the security detail doesn't follow Kirk, Kate finds it is not a joke. "Because you made me," Kate pleads. "Didn't we go over this last night?"

"Yes and you failed to see the point of that conversation," Kirk steps into the turbo.

"I will lose them. I will make their life a living hell. There is not a team here that can keep track of me," she challenges Kirk stepping in the turbo. Kate slightly blocks the entrance with her body.

"Do that and I will make your life 5 times as worse," Kirk pulls her to the side allowing Michaels and Paulson in the turbo.

Kate flops against the wall pissed. "How can it get any worse?"

"By reviving an ancient Earth custom called a spanking. It is reserved for younger children that are spoiled and obstinate but works well. Do anything that they need to physically write a report on and you will see how well. Don't test me on this Katie bug. You will lose and this is not a threat."

Kate backs down immediately. "How long," she asks meekly biting her lip.

"Until you can prove to me that they are not needed," Kirk stares straight ahead. This decision is killing him but it is required for her safety.

Not making eye contact Kate asks for clarification. The implications of the security detail are dawning on "So I go from school to the room until further notice," she asks. The idea of not seeing the other kids is really upsetting her.

"No you are free to go anywhere on the ship. Hang with the kids, go to the rec decks," Jim lists all the things she can do. "This is your home. Go anywhere you want but they will be your shadows." Kate looks like she is about to cry. "Kate," Jim begins in a soothing voice. His stomach is in knots. Kate doesn't deserve this.

"Can we not talk about it anymore," Kate pipes in quickly her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Okay no more," Jim agrees. They walk to the mess hall in silence.

.

**MESS HALL**

Kirk never believed Kate was incapable of ordering from the replicators until last night. Still haunted by the comment of her being hungry, Jim is determined to make sure that will never be a concern of hers again. "Lemme will show you again how to use the replicators to get something eat." Kate follows him to the back wall. Jim again reviews the finer points of food replication. "You use the keypad to type in what you want to eat or just press this button and say it. I have written down a list of things kids typically like. This should help you with finding the names of our foods. Try it," Jim encourages handing her a PADD. Kate pretends to look over the lists of foods Kirk has complied. She is getting better with reading their language but still is only reading like a preschooler.

"I appreciate the list but can you order for me. Once I have eaten a few more things I will have a reference for your baa gels," Kate picks a word off the list that seemed easy to ready.

Jim crinkles his nose. "You mean bagels," he asks confused. "The bread with the whole in the middle."

Kate lets out a laugh. She has always been a good little actress. "See like that. Baa gels are green roots with slimy centers not bread with holes. So not the same thing," Kate giggles hoping Jim buys her lie.

"Okay so no green roots with slimy centers," Jim tries to hide his revulsion. No wonder why Kate is so skinny. Kirk looks her up and down for a minute and then says, "You look like a waffles type of girl." Kirk orders and then with a flourish says "tada," as the food appears.

"That machine is fucking amazing?" Kate says eyes wide with shock.

"Watch your language," Kirk reprimands ordering several more items. "But it is cool huh," he says walking to a table in the back.

"Yeah but baa gels aren't so bad," Kate lies. She doesn't want to enjoy anything here. The more she enjoys stuff the less she may want to leave.

Kirk sees the funny, happy Kate sliding back into the moody, confrontational Kate as he sits down at the table. He ignores her comment diving into his breakfast. "Do we need to switch plates or are you past the crazy idea that we are trying to poison you?" Kirk's smart-ass comment to get Kate to eat pisses her off.

She picks up a fork and tries a bite. "_Oh my god this is good_," she thinks and lets her shoulders relax for a minute while she chews.

"Uh huh," Kirk stares at her. "I knew you would like it," he flaunts smiling. "That's three things we got that you don't back in Skyriver."

"It's fine," Kate pretends to be disinterested in eating when all she want to do is shove it in her mouth and get more. Kate is always hungry for some reason. Without food stores to raid she is reliant on waiting until others eat. She could ask but that would mean she needs them and Kate needs no one.

"Ya know Kate you could for just one second let your guard down and try to enjoy even the smallest thing aboard the ship," Kirk insists staring at her while drinking his coffee. "It's only waffles. Not a life commitment there kiddo and I can tell you want more."

Kirk stares long enough that Kate figures a response will at least make him eat his breakfast and leave her alone. "Fine. They're good alright. Happy," she says feigning interest in her breakfast. Kirk laughs shaking his head and begins to review his schedule on the PADD drinking his coffee.

"So how are we doing this morning?" Bones asks walking up to the table. Joanna smiles warmly at Kate.

"Ready for a fun filled day of learning!" Kirk answers enthusiastically waggling his eyebrows causing Joanna erupt into a fit of giggles.

Kate rolls her eyes grumbling, "You really aren't as funny as you think you are."

"Yes I am," Kirk says smiling sending Joanna in to another fit of giggles. "You just lack a sense of humor."

Joanna sense Kate about to say something stupid. "Come on Kate. I'll take you class" Joanna offers handing her tray to her dad. Kate is glad the McCoy's showed up. Having a security detail is bad enough but to also have the Captain walk her to school would be mortifying.

As if he can read her mind, Jim adds as Kate gets up to leave, "or you can be extra cool today. Have your Dad walk you to school," he says emphasizing the word cool.

"You are so infuriating," Kate laughs in spite of herself. She tries to wipe the half smile off her face but is unable to do so. Kirk winks letting her know it was a joke. The girls start to walk away but Kate runs back to the table. "20 questions right?" she states. Kirk leans back in his seat crossing his arms. "Who are we at war with?"

"Klingons," he states matter of factly.

"Thanks," she smiles hurrying back to Jo.

"That's what you call bonding conversation?" Bones asks incredulously.

"No. We were talking about the merits of education when it came up but at least she's talking to me?" Kirk says finishing off his coffee.

"Give it time." Bones states simply watching the girls leave the mess hall.

.

**READY ROOM**

Jim hides his annoyance he is late again to his own meeting. He hates being late. Late means sloppy and irresponsible, which are two things, he is not as Captain of the _Enterprise. _

"Girls take forever," Sulu makes an excuse for him. "Piece of advice? Set Kate's alarm clock back fifteen minutes. I know it makes no sense but works like a charm with Erika. Those fifteen minutes can be gold when her hair is not right or the left shoe is missing."

"Thanks," Jim smiles back before turning serious. "We are dropping out of warp to send a communique to Star Fleet. It should only be for twenty minutes or so but everyone be on alert. We have no idea where the Jedi are lurking but stopping would be a good opportunity for them to show up again. Uhura still no attempts to contact Kate?

"No sir but they could be transmitting on a frequency we are not familiar with," Uhura explains. "I have given orders for any transmission out of the ordinary to be sent to my station."

Jim has each department reports on what they have learned or not learned in the past twenty-four hours. He stares at the hard copies of their reports on the PADD's in front of him. He will review them again before calling Star Fleet. For having the most brilliant minds on his ship, Jim has few answers. "Dismissed," he orders standing up.

Jack slowly makes his way to Jim's side. "Hey Captain," Jack shifts uncomfortably next to him.

Jim knows the topic before Jack brings it up. "It is necessary at this time Jack. Kate may think the security detail is to contain her but we both know it is for her protection. Until the Jedi threat is neutralized I don't want her alone."

"Yeah but she is taking it different than I thought," Jack shoves his hands in his pockets. "I thought she would be fighting them but she looks miserable. She barely spoke to me when I saw her going into the classroom. I told Michaels and Paulson to hang back as far as they can to give her privacy when she is with the kids or one of us."

"I trust your judgement Jack," Kirk gathers up the PADD's and walks to his private office. He drops heavily in his seat. Kate is finally the prisoner she wanted to be four days ago and no one is happy about it.

.

**SCHOOL**

The girls make it to the classroom before running into Jack and his boys. "Morning Kate, Jo," Jack says before nodding to Michaels and Paulson. "You ready for the first day of school Kate," Jack shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Morning Mr. Jack," Joanna chirps happily. Kate stares at the ground blatantly ignoring Jack.

"Choosing the brooding teenager route today I see Kate," Jack pokes fun at Kate.

"Choosing to read your memos today I see," Kate snippily retorts. "I thought you never read memos but you sure read the 'Kate needs a security detail memo' alright there didn't you Jack."

"Kind of hard to miss when it's in bold writing," Jack scowls. Kate pushes past him into the classroom. "A word boys," Jack motions for Michaels and Paulson to meet him outside the classroom.

Kate looks around the _Enterprise's_ idea of a classroom. The room is set up with four tables each having two chairs facing a large desk with a huge conference screen behind it. There are several large worktables against the walls with various papers, books, and PADD's on them.

"Do you want to sit in the front of back," Joanna asks before busting out in laughter. "You are so a back row chick Kate," Joanna sets her PADD down in the back row.

"Not this time. I plan on having as much distance between me and the red shirts as possible," Kate takes a seat in the third row.

"Good luck with that one," John sets his PADD next to Kate taking a seat.

"Careful or I will add you to my list of O'Neill's I don't speak to," Kate threatens playfully.

"Oh come on. You are smarter than that Trouble. I saw itcoming a mile away." John points a finger at her. "Don't pretend you are shocked." John moves his chair so he can prop his feet up on the desk behind him.

"Saw what…that I was right. That no one trusts me," Kate says facetiously.

"Kate that is bullshit and you know it," Cameron calls her bluff. "You can't take over the ship, insult the _Enterprise_, break into the Brig,"

"Stow it Cam," John quickly jumps to Kate's defense.

"Give it time. They won't be around long," Erika tries to be encouraging sitting in front of Kate.

"I bet if you can go two days without breaking someone's nose Kirk will call off the guards," Ronin assures Kate with a wide grin.

"I know I shouldn't laugh but my dad was cussing up a storm that night which he never does when I am around. It was kinda funny because he thought you were so helpless and all," Joanna giggles.

"Bet old Kirk went nuts on you when you got home. I wouldn't have sat for a week if it was my dad," John stops smiling and takes his feet off the desk sitting up straighter.

"_He's so cute_," Kate thinks looking at John. "He really didn't say anything about it except that I had to listen to adults and if I ever did it again yada yada yada." She waves her hand when speaking like come on finish up already.

"And that YOU wouldn't sit down for a week," Kirk startles Kate. With her cheeks flaming red and her heart pounding in her chest, she turns to see the Captain standing behind her.

"Ugh," Kate stammers at a complete loss of words.

"Forgot your PADD at breakfast," he says handing it over to her, his eyes locked on hers.

"Thanks," she manages hoping her hands aren't shaking when she takes it from him.

"Have a great day sweetie," he says and finishes by kissing her forehead.

Kate sucks in an audible breath of air because she had forgotten to breathe during the exchange with Kirk. "Ass hole," she mutters when she is sure he is gone.

"Whoa dude. That's like mutiny talk," John shoots back. "Kirk's cool if you give him a chance."

"OK take your seats," Lt. Uhura orders walking into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late but let's get started. Everyone start interpreting the Klingon phrases in chapter two of your book. Kate I am going to load beginner Vulcan on your PADD. You can follow along after when we finish with our Klingon lesson."

"You're our teacher?" Kate asks surprised.

"Well one of them. I teach languages and communication. Several other members of the crew teach the other subjects on a rotating basis," Uhura explains. "Now if someone says,"

"So why can't I start Klingon," Kate interrupts her.

"Due to linguistic complexity, Vulcan is the first language introduced. Once you get it down, then you learn Romulan followed by Klingon. Vulcan and Romulan have similar grammatical structures so they tend to be easier to learn. Just read the PADD and we will be with you soon. Okay repeat after me 'NuqneH,'" Uhura starts teaching again.

"But from what admittedly little I know isn't Vulcan our ally?" Kate asks interrupting again

Uhura sighs loudly before responding. "Diplomacy is covered later in the day."

"I don't care about politics except to know who my friends are. If I gotta learn another language I should really learn the one who we're currently in a pissin' contest with," Kate states matter of factly.

Uhura is speechless with Kate's persistent boldness. "Look we can discuss increasing your language studies after school with your father,"

"Don't call him that. I refer to him as Kirk, Jim, or Captain and anyway I'm the one doing the work so it shouldn't matter what he thinks." Kate states back hotly.

All of a sudden she feels a sharp jab in her side and hears "Shut up," whispered from beside her.

Kate gives John a sharp look before turning back to Uhura. "Look I am fluent in Huttese, Shyriiwook, Selonian, and Rodese. I am passable in Illodian and Traders Argot. If I can understand and speak Shyriiwook I think I can handle Klingon," she challenges.

"Fine follow along then," Uhura says sharply starting to teach again for the fourth time today. By the end of the hour, she has to admit Kate has an ear for language acquisition. The school day continues with several people teaching History, Engineering, Physics, Math, Xenology, and Xenobiology. Her day was going good until they began studying Diplomacy.

"Seriously. You could've told me at lunch that he was teaching diplomacy," Kate grumbles to Cameron as Kirk moves to the front of the class.

"Your dad is the coolest for diplomacy. I'm not sure the Star Fleet will ever make him an ambassador but his stories are the greatest and he doesn't give much homework," Cameron responds.

"Day going fine Kate," Kirk asks from the front of the room. His smile is forced and he doesn't have the jovial tone he had at breakfast.

"Been a blast," she replies settling in for Kirk's view on diplomacy. Considering what she saw firsthand with the Jedi, Kirk has no skills in diplomacy. Five minutes into his lecture, Kate thinks Han is teaching the class. It's giving her a great insight into Kirk's non-dad personality. She had to admit it is crazy all the things he has to know to keep other people from killing each other. Class ended before she realized it with Joanna was asking her to come with them to Rec Deck 6. It doesn't sound too bad and her only other option was to sit either alone in Kirk's quarters or worse sit with him. She gathers her stuff up and takes a step to the door before telling everyone to wait for her outside. "_You promised to be nice last night remember_," Kate says to herself approaching Kirk. "Hey everyone's to Rec Deck 6 so I am gonna go?" she states.

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Kirk leans back in his chair.

"Asking I guess? Is that a problem?" Kate suddenly feels a little uncomfortable alone with Kirk. He seems a little pissed but she hasn't been around him all day so it could be anything.

"An hour. Then home for dinner and homework," he states giving Kate her first chance at building trust.

"An hour," she whines. "Two I promise to be home before 6." She bargains.

"We are not bargaining. Take the hour before I take it back," he says a little stiffly.

"Fine," she agrees and walks out the door. Once the room is clear, he puts his head on the desk.

Two hours later Uhura enters the classroom. "Tough day sir," Uhura takes a seat at one of the tables. She has been looking for him forever.

"You have no idea," he mumbles through his arms. "That conference call to Star Fleet sounded like we were on drugs or had gotten drunk on Romulan ale. I had no idea how insane the Jedi situation sounded until I had to explain it. The best part was the answers I had to their questions. 'No I can't answer that sir.' 'Yes we're working on that one to Admiral.' My particular favorite was 'I understand I have the top minds in Star Fleet but we have no idea Sir.'" he groans dropping his head back into his hands. "So what did she do?" Kirk asks sitting up crossing his hands in front of him and waiting for Uhura to add just that extra bit of special to his day.

"Nothing. I ugh forgot my PADD," she quickly states getting up. Everyone knows how hard this has been on the Captain. Maybe Uhura can cut him a little slack.

"And you are such a liar," Kirk says falling into his off duty voice that makes Uhura want to pull her hair out. "Come on. I plan to drink myself into a stupor after the kid goes to bed leaving this day behind me. Hit me with it so tomorrow there are no surprises."

Uhura always being direct explains how Kate was belligerent and interrupted several times because she did not get her way. Uhura feels like a tattletale but Kirk said to keep a tight rein on Kate. Any problems with her were to be brought to his attention immediately.

"I'll talk to her tonight and I promise it won't happen again," Kirk's irritation that he did not know this before she went gallivanting off with the other kids is evident on his face. He looks at the clock on the wall cursing to himself that he must have fallen asleep. He briskly walks back to his quarters fully expecting to have to go find Kate somewhere on the ship but is surprised to see her at the table doing homework.

"Ughh," she moans as he walks in. Kirk tenses ready for a smart-ass comment but Kate surprises him. "Thank god you're finally here. I was almost desperate enough to find Spock to help me with this math. And I would have to be pretty desperate to do that." Kate raises her eyebrows, purses her lips and imitates Spock. "It would be illogical to not show your work. For if you make a mistake how would one know where to start to correct that mistake." Kate goes back to her regular voice. "I can figure it out but not the way he wants me to. Unless it is money or coordinates getting the right answer in math is more of a suggestion to me," Kate fiddles with a stylus as she talks.

"There is your first problem. Math is nothing but a series of steps with a predictable outcome. There is never any guessing in math," Jim lectures Kate. Kate blows the hair out of her face tuning him out. Jim sees he has lost her. He walks over to the table placing a hand on either side of her body looking over her shoulder. "Lemme see it," he spins the PADD. It takes him a minute to figure out what exactly she is supposed to be doing. It has been years since he actually had to figure out a quadratic equation systematically. Jim sits down grabbing a stylus. "Okay Kate the Quadratic Formula uses "a", "b", and "c" from "ax2 + bx + c", where "a", "b", and "c" are the numerical coefficients you are looking to solve. Now to solve it set the equation to zero and divide it by…Kate are you following this," Jim asks noticing Kate is playing with a strand of her hair.

"Nope," she admits still playing with her hair. "You lost me after okay Kate the quadratic equation is," she brushes the loose hair behind an ear.

Jim takes a closer look at Kate's attempt to solve the problem. "That's because you never used the formula to solve it. See x = -b plus or minus the square root of," Jim drones on in Kate's ear like an annoying insect. Unfortunately for Kate, Jim doesn't complete her math homework. After the first problem, he slides the PADD in front of her. Jim makes her work out the next nine problems with him at her side. After an hour of "ok's,", "whatever this sucks,", "I don't care what you say I still don't see how this works," Jim gets the "I get it," response from Kate. The remaining problems are solved efficiently and correctly once Kate realizes they must be completed before he is going to let her leave the table.

Kirk has forgotten about the conversation with Uhura. "Okay so I know I said no more fast food but it is bowling night so we need to eat so we can go." Jim replicates a couple of fish sandwiches for him and Kate.

"I don't want to go bowling so leave me here with Michaels and Paulson," Kate replies eating her dinner.

So far the one thing Jim can't complain about is eating. Kate eats anything he gives her. "No can do Katie bug. I have to go and I won't leave you sitting here alone," Jim explains. "The kids will be there." Jim hopes this sweetens the deal. From the eye roll, he can tell Kate is annoyed to not be getting her way again. "Come on you are going to have fun. Bowling is easy."

"Look Jim it has been a long day and I am not interested," Kate finishes eating tossing her napkin on the plate. She crosses her arms staring at him.

"It wasn't an invitation Katherine. Don't be so obstinate. You might actually have fun," Jim challenges her walking to the door. Kate groans but follows him.

.

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS **

"Well I'm gonna take my shower and then go to bed. See you in the morning," she says walking into the bathroom.

"It's only 9:30," Jim says dropping his bowling bag in the closet. Bowling night was not the smashing success he hoped it would be; however, Kate did just sit in the back reading a PADD. Bones told him to give Kate some space but next week he is going to have her play.

Leaning out the bathroom door Kate says, "Yeah but tomorrow's gonna be another 'fun filled day of learning!'," she says enthusiastically waggling her eyebrows like he did earlier. "Besides Spock is soooooo monotone I can barely keep my eyes open when he's teaching."

This causes Jim to laugh aloud almost spitting out the beer he was drinking. Jim sits down on the couch and turns on the telepresentor. Kate comes out about 20 minutes later and walks into her room. Jim gets up following her there ready to bring up the Uhura incident, but before he can start she groans and says, "You're seriously going to tuck me in." Jim feels like he can't breathe but quickly recovers. This is the first time she is initiating any real contact with him and he follows her lead. Maybe Kate did get more out of the bowling alley than he thought. The more she is around the crew the less hostile she is.

"First day of school, first night of homework issues, first tuck in," he says pulling the blankets up under her arms and tucking it in around her body bouncing her up and down. She laughs and he sits on the edge of the bed not sure what to do.

"Mom used to do that," She says still laughing

"She did," Kirk says hoping for more but he can see the sparkle in her eyes and smile rapidly fading.

"Before she took off like a big ass bird in the night," Kate says solemnly, her eyes filling up with tears. _"Quick do something,_" she screams in her head. Memories flood her mind of the last time her mom tucked her in bed. Of all the nights, she had to tuck herself in when Lauren left her at the boarding school. Of the nights, she was cold, alone, and prayed for someone to hug her like her mom used to and Kirk does. "_Don't you dare cry around him. You don't need him. He did not need you before and doesn't need you now. You don't have the Holocron and that's all he wants. When he realizes you have nothing he needs, you will wake up and he will be gone. You will be alone again because no one can find you here,_" Her sub-conscious reminds her.

"Kate," Jim says soothingly. She has to decide right now whether to fight him or give in for just moment. Then all of a sudden, she throws her arms around Jim surprising him. He holds her in their first real hug. He is enjoying the embrace so much he misses that she is sobbing softly in his shirt. "Hey," he says trying to lift up her face.

"No," she says sharply burying her face deeper into his chest. She is ready to fight him. Throw him out like he did to her mom but then he does something. Something that Kate has needed for a long time.

"_Go with your gut_," a voice whispers in his head. "Move over," Jim orders. Kate slides over still holding him tight. He lies down on the bed letting her slide into the crook of his arm against his side. She continues to cry softly and he lets her. Lauren always curled up like this when she 'needed a good cry' so Kirk goes with what worked with Kate's mom. He pats her leg with the arm surrounding her until the cries stop and she is asleep. "_Fuck you Lauren and I hope you can't sleep tonight wherever the hell you are_," he thinks holding their daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH15 Friends**

**.**

**CAPTIAIN'S QUARTERS**

0630 and the day starts like the previous ones. Kate and Jim fumble around each other in their quarters as the get ready for the day. Michael and Paulson are at the door as they exit. Kate wrinkles her nose but manages a friendly enough greeting to the two men.

"So you catch the game last night," Kirk asks Michaels hitting the button for the mess hall.

"Hell yeah," Michaels answers enthusiastically before clearing his throat. "Um I mean yes I did," he changes his response eyeing Kate. She gives a small grin pretending not to have heard. Kate finds it very funny the ship's crew is so careful with their language around the kids. Her family was divided almost exactly in half with Han and Mara living up to their pirate reputations with language and deeds; whereas Luke and Leia always showed more restraint. The difference is Kate and the kids never acted like Han or Mara. It was a given that you did not do that or you had better be prepared for the consequences. In trying to act tough, Kate took on the rough personas of her family. In hindsight, she should have acted more like Luke and Leia from the start on the _Enterprise._ She only started the cursing to look tough. She kept it up to annoy the adults. Now it is a habit. If Han or Luke heard her language, they would shoot her on the spot. The men's laughter snaps her out of her daze. The Kate watches Jim's easy interaction with his men. If she did not know better, Kate would never place Kirk as the Captain. He is exactly what Han would have been like if he stayed in the military.

"Kate," a voice yells from across the room as Jim and Kate walk through the mess hall door.

"Can we sit with them?" Kate asks biting her lip anxiously.

"Sure. What do you," Jim starts but Kate is already gone. Jim and Bone noticed from the start Kate is most relaxed when around the other kids. They decided to eat breakfast together as a way for Kate to acclimate to her new life. Jim is just happy not to fight with his daughter. He gets their food and walks over to the table balancing the two trays.

"Morning McCoy's," Jim says setting down a tray in front of Kate.

"What the hell is this?" Kate asks looking at a pink pudding, a long yellow fruit, some toasted bread and a bowl of what looked like gruel. "Where at the waffles?"

"Language young lady. This is your last warning," he says scowling at her. "It's yogurt, toast, banana, and oatmeal. Kids need a variety of foods not just waffles every morning, "Jim informs Kate.

Kirk's words and tone get an amused look from Bones. "Good one but I pulled your nutrition stats last night," Bones laughs. "I would say it is a safe bet the replicators won't be producing pizza, cheeseburgers, or waffles for at least a week."

"You can't do that. Can he do that?" Kate glares at Bones.

"Yes and drop the attitude that is waiting to bubble out right now. I told you last night there would be consequences to your language and attitude. You have been put on notice so don't test me," Jim takes a large swallow of coffee locking eyes with Kate.

Kate holds his stare for a moment but then she starts to get that icky feeling at the base of her spine she always gets when she knows she is in trouble. She is accustomed to this feeling with Han, but it's weird that she is now getting it with Kirk. She begins to squirm trying to get rid of it as it starts to travel up her back and into the rest of her body. Kate notices that Joanna has a bowl of the gruel looking stuff and takes a big spoonful. Kate is not typically a fussy eater, but she was not prepared for this after three days of waffles. "Oh my Gawd dis is gwoss," she reaches for Jim's drink to wash down the bland sticky stuff still left in her mouth. "Its wike dat dwang fwom Kessel," she curses but figures he couldn't understand her anyways.

"Hey," Jim says grabbing the cup from her mouth as she gulps it down.

"What? You gave me some last night," she complains. Bones turns raising an eyebrow in disbelief at Jim.

"That was to teach you how to use the replicator," Jim says taking a drink from the mug. Jim knows Bones has caught him but pretends not to notice the paternal stare from his best friend.

"If you think I am skipping coffee every morning you're not firing on all thrusters," Kate crosses her arms defiantly.

"Better word choice but it still doesn't change the outcome. No coffee," Jim repeats eating his toast.

"Why," she demands but before Jim can answer Bones jumps in.

"Because it has caffeine which is the most widely used, legal stimulant in the universe that should be banned for anyone under 18. Causes high blood pressure, liver damage, insomnia, irritability," Bones lists.

"We don't need any more irritability now do we?" Jim mutters taking a sip raising his eyebrows in agreement.

Kate bristles at the rebuff. "Ya know you're not a," Kate starts ready for a fight, but Joanna interrupts her.

"Come on Kate we are gonna be late. Bye Dad…Uncle Jim," Joanna hastily replies pulling Kate from the table. Today they are planning on showing her Smuggler's Run. The last thing Joanna wants is for Kate to be grounded. As with John, Kate allows Joanna to save her ass from self-destruction.

"So how's it going at home?" Bones asks as the two dad's watch their girls leave.

"She asked me to tuck her in last night," Jim says draining his coffee never taking his eyes off her.

"That's a start Jim," Bones says as Kirk gets up and walks around the table to sit directly across from him.

"And then she hugged me. I mean really hugged me and I loved it until I noticed she was crying."

"You are gonna have to expect that Jim. It's will take time for her to adjust," Bones tries to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, but this was different. It was one of those my heart is crushed girl cries." He tries to take a drink from the empty cup again. He does not feel very comfortable with all this personal talk. Bones is a great listener to his girl conquest stories from bars or one-night stands, but this is different. This is personal. This is his daughter. "I didn't not know what to do so I laid down in her bed and held her until she cried herself to sleep." Bones just listens patiently to his friend. The silence makes Jim continue talking. "And you know what I was thinking the whole time Bones? What the hell happened to her for the past years 12 years? Fuck." He yells a little louder than he realized drawing looks from the surrounding tables. "You know I used to think that if Lauren walked back into my life I would just be happy she was back. I would never say a word or ask questions. I would take her back and move on, but now I think if I saw her, I would kill her with my bare hands. I mean what kind of mother leaves her child alone."

"Jim we don't know why," Bones starts in a sympathetic tone, but Jim is so angry he slams the cup to the table breaking the handle off.

"No. There is no excuse good enough. Hell, maybe not the first two hours after meeting her but now…I would leave Star Fleet for a couple of years if I had to for her not to be alone again. I couldn't let her go now any more than I can stop breathing." He says staring at the broken handle still in his hand. He is extremely uncomfortable with all this sharing now. "I'm gonna be late," he says and walks out.

.

**READY ROOM**

"OK people impress me with something," Kirk says sitting down to his staff meeting.

"I've listened to the lassie's explanation of hyperspace travel and I gotta say Cap'n it blows me mind. The physics are sound be to be sure, but we do na have anything with enough power to phase matter directly into subspace." Scotty leans forward in his chair across the table. "From what I can tell that's how they completely side step the known speed limit of light constant. Whatever they are usin' to do this is completely different from any engine design we got," Scotty says.

"Come on Mr. Scott there has got to be," Kirk questions his chief engineer.

"Captain what Mr. Scott is attempting to explain would be akin to asking you prehistoric Neanderthals to build the Enterprise with stone age tools," Mr. Spock says with a matter of fact tone.

"So we can't reverse engineer one of their engines. What are our other options?" Kirk asks leaning on the table with both hands clasped in front of him.

"I think I hava way to stop them in this hyperspace though," Mr. Scott says. "In order for these bloody bastards to travel, they hafta have a very specific set of coordinates to follow. Think of it like a road sir. As long as ya stay on the road, ya won't hit anything. But if ya were to veer off the road ya'd hit a tree."

"So do we call Botany for some suggestions about landscaping then," Jack says. He is a very smart man, but all this science stuff gives him a headache. "_Plain English. Why can't these engineers use plain English_," he thinks.

"What Mr. Scott means Coronel O'Neill is that their courses must circumvent strong gravitational fields. In theory Captain, a gravity field around a Super Nova, black hole or another celestial body would disrupt the Bachyonic and Tachyonic bonds holding them in hyperspace."

"So that's their Achilles heel," Kirk says visibly relaxing now that they have some kind of working plan in place. "A strong enough gravitational force will essentially stall them out and bring them back to real space."

"Correct in theory Captain; however, we do not have a way to generate enough power to create a gravity field strong enough. Nor do we know where to point such a device," Spock concludes.

"It would be like skeet shooting blindfolded, while parachuting," Scotty makes the image dramatic enough for anyone to understand.

"What about a net? You know like in fishing." Jack suggests. You can catch a helluva lot more fish with a net than a single hook. And if the net is really, really big," Jack gestures widely with his arms.

"You're a bloody genius Jack," Scotty says standing up and going to the conference screen to visually sketch what is in his mind. "If we created a lot of little gravity wells and placed them here and here and here," Scotty draws on the screen. "Their net force may be able to stop the bloody Jedi. We could have a hypernet lining the bloody neutral zone if need be." Kirk smiles at another new term his crew has coined.

"Excellent Mr. Scott. Keep me apprised of any further developments. Dismissed," Kirk says as everyone begins to leave the room. "Sulu a word," Jim says before his helmsman leaves. He takes a seat next to Kirk wondering what this about.

"Mr. Sulu, I have all the faith in the word with you, but I can't let Kate go piloting today," Kirk leans back in his chair.

"Sir?" he questions

"She piped off with Uhura and it's more of a punishment thing," Kirk explains. "Just tell her she can't go. If she complains direct her to the bridge and then take everyone else when she comes up here."

"Understood," he says leaving the room.

.

**LATER ON THE BRIDGE**

"Hey are you busy," Kate asks entering the bridge in the early afternoon.

"No," he says smiling laying down the PADD in his hand. "What up buttercup?"

She smiles in spite herself at his upbeat attitude. She has seen Kirk mad and it was more than a little scary but for the past couple of days he has made such an effort to be approachable. Begrudgingly Kate is starting to see how he won her mom over with her easy charm, quick wit, and great smile. "Apparently I missed something yesterday and everyone is going for pilot training after lunch. Sulu told me to come tell you I was going," Kate states with a matter of fact tone.

Kirk's demeanor slightly changes at her expectant tone. He shifts in his seat resting both elbows on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him before he starts talking. "I don't think that's a good idea right now sweetie," he says.

Kate feels her cheeks starting to go red. Everyone on the Bridge can hear their conversation. "_What the hell. He can't tell me no,_" she thinks but is smart enough not to say anything right here. Kirk does not seem to have a problem talking public, but she wants to make him change his mind without the audience. Kirk sees that she is not going to take no for an answer but is glad she is not making a scene.

"Come on," he says leading her into the ready room. He takes a seat at the head of the table crossing one of his legs over his lap. In no time, Kate is demanding an explanation.

"Look I forgot to tell you last night so just comm down to Sulu and you can get back to work," she explains. Kirk takes a deep breath but before he begins Kate adds, "I really didn't mean that whole thing about stealing a shuttle you know. Where would I go?" she says sarcastically but with enough humor that Kirk has to know she was joking.

"I spoke to Sulu earlier today and told him I couldn't let you go this time. Maybe next week okay," he responds with a tone that clearly signals his mind is made up.

Kate feels like she has been slapped across the face. "Why? You can't believe how incredibly hard it was for me to come up her and ASK for your permission to do something," she say looking almost like she is ready to cry.

"Well, you'd better get used to it because it going to happen at lot." He then softens his tone. "Baby girl I told you in Sick Bay that you that when adults make rules and you don't follow them there will be consequences." Kirk leans on the table propping his head up with two fingers on his temple and thumb under his jaw ready for her to explode. "Next week."

"What rules are you talking about? I went to school, came home on time, hell I"

"Language," he growls. Kate will fall in line with her metaphors use of this is just the beginning of her disappointments on the _Enterprise_.

She restarts without the slip-up. "I even went to bed when YOU said to. What did I do wrong?" Her eyes start to fill up with tears.

"Look I hate this as much as you but your attitude yesterday with Uhura over what languages you would learn was unacceptable. We had other issues last night and it slipped my mind."

"That bitch," Kate states shocked quickly covering her mouth with both hands. Kate does feel bad about this mistake. Uhura has been nothing but nice to her.

"Right there is your problem. You think you can say what you want and do what you want whenever you want."

"No, I don't," she snaps back indignantly.

"Really what did you say when you came up to the Bridge. You said and I quote 'Sulu told me to come tell you I was going.' You came up here expecting me to do exactly what you wanted. So far, you haven't shown me that you are nothing more than a spoiled brat when you don't get your way so there have to be consequences."

A tear slips out of her eye and she reaches up and wipes it away as fast as she can. Kate will not show Kirk he can hurt her feelings. "I just thought it was a smarter choice to learn Klingon than stupid Vulcan," she reasons.

"Probably is," Kirk agrees. "And if you would have just stopped and the three of us talked after class, like she suggested, you would not be in this position. We will talk about this later tonight if you want," Kirk suggests.

"Captain sorry to interrupt but we have a message from Star Fleet command for you," Uhura's clear soprano fills the room. In the silence between Kirk and Kate, it sounds deafening. It also sparks a plan in Kate.

"Understood," Kirk responds. "Patch it to my office." Kate knows her time to change his mind as decreased dramatically.

"I will apologize right now or in class in front of everyone. Whatever you want just tell Sulu you changed your mind ok please," she begs wiping another tear away.

"I think just telling Uhura sorry will be fine, but no still means no. They will be back in about an hour. Go back to class and work on your homework, read ahead, do anything until they come back," Kirk stands making his way to his office.

Before Kirk disappears into the small room at the end of the ready room Kate yells out, "I could have lied. I could have told him you said yes. I did not have to come up here ya know."

Kirk turns and walks slowly towards Kate who backs into the wall. "Go ahead. Try it. The only reason you are not getting into more trouble about this is that you are accepting responsibility for your actions." He turns leaving the room in several quick strides.

Kate waits for him to go leaving through the opposite door so she does not have to take the turbo lift in the bridge. Walking back down to the empty classroom, Kate reflects on how shitty her life has become. Ever since she got here, it has been rules upon rules designed to make her subservient to them. No one at home did this. She scrolls through the pages of Basic Klingon not even reading the pages as she contemplates her status as Kate Kirk. As Kate Solo, she made all her own decision. Well, that really wasn't the case, if she thinks about it. Han and Leia were more absentee parents with lax rules, but she did have much more freedom. Kate lets a tear run down her cheek. She misses home so much. She misses Jacen calling her squirt and Jaina braiding her hair. She also misses 3PO's constant babbling about manners. The more she thinks of home the sadder she becomes. This place will never be her home. Kate hears the door swoosh open indicating the kids returning. John is the first one back.

"Why didn't you meet us down there?" John asks. "It was so cool we…..Hey, are you crying?" He walks to the desk in front of her and bends down to look at her face. A large tear falls onto the PADD she is looking at. Kate is so miserable she does not even try to wipe it off. "_God, why do girls always cry_," John says sighing deeply. "I can come back later," John attempts to leave. The last think he wants is to comfort a balling girl. "_You had so much promise too_," he thinks heading for the door. A loud sniff by Kate stops him, as he is just about to activate the palm lock. He then remembers what his mom said this morning about trying to be extra nice to Kate. That she was alone and scared and had no friends. John thinks for a moment and then says, "My mom never cries but when she does she always goes to her special place to do it. We have a special place here on the _Enterprise_ that no one knows about only us. Wanna go cry there?" he asks.

"_No, I don't want to go cry there. I do not want to cry anywhere nimrod. Boys are so dumb_," Kate thinks but the idea of a place that no one knows about interests her. "Sure," she says wiping the tears away. "But aren't we gonna get in trouble for leaving class are we. Kirk is pissed enough at me."

"Nawh we get out early during shuttle training," he says. "Come on but don't cry 'til we get there. I don't want anyone tellin' my dad I made you cry." John leads her out the room and into a turbo shaft. They ride for one floor before it stops to let someone else on. "I didn't do it Mom," John starts to protest as a pretty blonde wearing a red uniform gets on the turbo.

Even with John drawing attention to the fact he did not make Kate cry, Sam would have noticed her immediately. "You ok honey," she says bending down sweeping the hair from Kate's face. Sam's heart breaks seeing her red eyes and wet cheeks. How Kate hasn't been a sopping, crying mess after everything that has happened the past few days is a mystery.

"I just went back to class to get my PADD and she was crying. I swear," John continues to protest nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. Tomorrow they are scheduled for shore leave. It has been a month since they were dirt side and that was barely a colony. If Kate makes him miss shore leave, John will be pissed.

"OK, John okay," she assures her son he is faultless. "Anything I can do?" She leans in close to her ear and whispers, "girl to girl."

Kate signs and shrugs her shoulders. "Dads can be total bishwag," she wipes her eyes. Sam reminds Kate of Leia with her soft voice and sparkling eyes. Kate wishes she knew Sam better. If she did, Kate would fall into her arms crying about everything wrong in her life like she did with Leia. However, Kate doesn't know Sam that well and she is her silent enemy like the rest of the crew.

Sam O'Neill crinkles up her forehead for a moment not understanding bishwag. She brushes it off having a good idea it meant something along the lines of asshole but hoping it was more like dork. Sam clearly sees Kate needs more than a friendly word. "John can you give us a minute," Sam motions to the door. "Hit hold for me," Sam asks as he leaves. Sam doesn't ask but takes Kate into a hug as soon as the door is closed. "Everything is going to be all right I promise you that," Sam says softly stroking her hair. Kate breaks into sobs imagining it is Leia, Mara, or Jaina saying the words. Kate hates that she needs this but the day has been so terrible Kate cannot help but want a hug. After several minutes, the door re-opens. John sees Kate smiling. "If you ever need anything call me. I am always here to listen and maybe get a mani-pedi. With two boys, I never get to do the fun girl stuff." John enters the turbo fidgeting as Sam gushes about having someone to get her hair done with and take shopping. Kate's shy smile makes the conversation bearable. When turbo stops at the correct floor John pulls Kate out so fast she stumbles on the lip of the turbo. "Be home at 6 for dinner OK," Sam yells after him. John gives her the O'Neill over the head wave to signal he heard.

"Your mom seems nice," Kate tells him following him to a door to that looks like a closet.

"Yeah I guess," he looks up and down the hall before walking in.

"Great secret hiding place," Kate says. John gives her a scowl moving a dusty cart to an access panel. Behind the panel is a shaft he crawls into motioning for her to follow. "This has potential," Kate amends her first statement. She follows John crawling for a few feet, up a ladder, and through another access port to a door. Entering the room behind it, Kate is stunned. "This is kriffing awesome," she grins wide-eyed. The room is filled with some blankets, pillows, a discarded conference chair, a small table, telepresentor, replicator, and various posters. All the kids from the ship are sitting around chatting.

"Fucking. It is fucking I think you mean. You sound like a dork when you keep saying stuff like that," John reprimands.

"Dunno bro. Might be nice to say stuff the parental units don't know the meaning of. And if we say if nice enough they might think we are givin' them a compliment," Ronin comments from across the room. "Like that birthday present was so kriffing great. I wish I had two." He says it so nicely that Kate bursts out laughing.

"Well my da….Kirk knows kriffing but I got a lot more where that came from," Kate laughs.

"Why don't you call him dad?" Joanna asks sincerely from a pile of pillows across the room drinking a cold thick brown drink from a straw.

"Because he's not," Kate shoots back pissed. From the hurt look she sees on Joanna's face Kate knows she should apologize. "I just met him and he threw my mom out when she was pregnant with me. Jim Kirk is not someone I want for a dad."

"You are smoking crack," Cameron says as if she is crazy. "Captain Kirk has never LEFT anyone anywhere. No matter what. I've heard people on his away missions talk about how he fought to make sure they all came back no matter how hopeless it was. Remember that time,"

"Yeah well I guess he had a change of heart once he became Captain of the Enterprise. He sure wasn't around when I was little and needed him." With all the kids are staring at her, Kate quickly changes the subject to avoid answering any more questions. "Is that a replicator?"

"Yeah," Cameron says smiling. "It took all three of us to get it down here. The last time we were at Star base 12 it broke and they were going to throw it out but I hid it. Now we can get anything we want that is not on our food cards without our parents knowing."

"They ration your food," Kate says shocked. If this is the case, Kate needs to plan ahead. Being hungry was not an experience she enjoyed.

"Yeah and it's all her dad's fault," John says throwing a pillow at Joanna.

"Hey imagine what I typically get being his daughter. You do not have it as rough as me," she says giggling. When she sees Kate looking confused she continues. "It's not rationing like you can't get enough to eat but more of rationing what you want. See our parents can lock out or limit things from the four basic foods groups i.e. Pizza, chocolate, ice cream, coke. The never limits fruit and vegetables." Kate makes a quick mental note to see if Kirk has done this already at dinner. "Anything you want that your dad, uh, the Captain won't let you have?" she asks.

"Well, since I am obviously not from around here they have nothing I request like nerf medallions, ryshcate or mallapetal. I don't really know what to ask for," Kate shrugs. "I also am not picky. I generally eat anything."

"That all sounds gross," John comments making a puking face.

"It's not," Kate reassures him. "In fact most of the stuff is the same but only goes by a different name."

"Well mallapetal sounds like milkshake so let's try some stuff out to see what you like HERE," John suggests. He begins replicating so many things that Cameron starts complaining it will overheat. John tells him to relax taking command. Kate can definitely tell that he is Jack's son. After 30 minutes of stuffing themselves Erika quickly announces the time. They all start leaving one by one so that they won't be noticed. After about 10 minutes, John and Kate are alone. He wanted it this way but not that they are alone Kate is uncharacteristically quiet. Attempting to start a conversation, he throws a Hershey Kiss at her forehead. As it bounces off he screams, "And the crowd roars for more HHHHHHHHH."

Kate laughs throwing it back at him. "How have the adults not found out about this place and put an end to your party?"

"Cameron has spliced video of empty access tunnels into a loop that plays only on those cameras. Nothing ever happens down. If the parental units even check the cameras, they would see the same thing without the loop. We run it on the off chance someone is watching when we enter or exit. It also has something to do with being under the warp core. When they do ship-wide scans the radiation blocks this room from their sensors."

"We are under the engine," Kate cries out.

"Scared," John shoots back grinning. It is the first time Kate looks nervous about something she hasn't caused.

"No," she says. "Damn. Right, it's damn." John nods back indicating her word choice is accurate looking at the clock. "We have about ten minutes to be home by 6 before you get in trouble. Can we make it?"

"If we run," he says leading them back to their quarters. It is one minute to six when the breathless pair reaches the senior living quarters of Jack and Samantha O'Neill.

"Dude you are so fast," John pants walking into the room with Kate smiling behind him. "Hey Mr. Jim," John says flopping on the couch.

"Feet," Sam reminds him. Groaning he swings his feet to the floor but still sprawls across the couch.

"Mr. Jim?" Kate asks Kirk. "I get Mr. O'Neill or Coronel O'Neill and he gets Mr. Jim," she laughs. Kirk feels better seeing his daughter is smiling with slightly flushed cheeks. Her absence for the past hour and a half from running God knows where on his ship had him concerned. Especially since he told Micheals and Paulson to give her space. It was a trial thing and apparently, Kate spent the time making friends and not causing trouble.

"That's two ll's," Jack jokes looking at Kate. "Fair is fair Jim. Call me the Grand Poohbah or maybe Oh Amazin' One but definitely not Mr. O'Neill," he says rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Let's settle for Mr. Jack huh? Off duty or after hours," Kirk opens the door to leave.

From behind him Jack is mouths "any time" with a grin.

"Stop corrupting my daughter," Kirk barks making Kate laugh. "Night O'Neill," Jim waves goodbye. "Had fun after school today with the kids?" he asks entering their quarters.

"Oh yeah," Kate flops on the couch like John did five minutes earlier. "Can I get a PADD account? Joanna has some great music on her PADD and they said it's real easy to get one." Kate starts chattering on about random events during the day both serious and fun from the couch.

Kirk watches her and can tell it is all going to work out eventually. "_See sweetheart. You just had to give it a chance. Things can be as good here as they were under the rock you were living on before,_" he smiles to himself and just enjoys her being happy. He decides against bringing up the Uhura incident. He hopes she learned her lesson but since she is a Kirk probably not. He will deal with it the next time. When she finally comes up for air, Kirk suggests dinner. Kate comes clean about the eating binge she went on but not where she did it. "OK this time but maybe we could eat together tomorrow. I'm starved." She nods a yes and Jim goes to the mini replicator in the room and orders up a sandwich.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"I guess," she says and Jim quickly brings up an old movie from 1981 called Indiana Jones. He can tell Kate loves it except for commenting on them being 'way pre-republic' which he interprets as his stone age. Half way through the movie, she starts to yawn. Without thinking he grabs a pillow puts it in his lap patting it with his hand. Kate immediately puts her head down curling her feet up on the couch. He covers her with a blanket from the back of the couch. They stay that way until the credits roll and as he starts to get up, she puts a hand on his knee. "Can we watch the next one? You said there were three more."

Kirk is about to protest because it is a school night, but she snuggles a little deeper onto his lap in preparation for a yes response. "Sure. Last one though and don't whine you're tired in the morning," he says propping up his feet and turning on the 'Temple of Doom'. Kate is very engrossed in the film, but he cannot stop staring at her. "_This feels so natural. Like we have done this our entire lives. Fuck you Lauren for not giving her to me sooner. Maybe I can do this_," Jim thinks to himself watching her fall asleep in his lap. The movie ends and she is snoring softly dead to the world. "Lights 10%," he whispers loud enough for the room to respond to his command. "I'm not gonna be able to move tomorrow," he mutters but slides down just enough to rest his head on the back of the couch draping one hand around her body.

Kate rolls onto her back and half-asleep murmurs, "Night dad." She sleepily takes his hand that is now across her stomach. Kirk suddenly is scared to move at all for fear of waking her up and losing this moment with her. He simply closes his eyes enjoying it until he falls asleep himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch 16 Who's Zooming Who**

**.**

**ENTERPRISE**

Kate chases Kirk to the transporter room like a small puppy nipping at his heels. Finally, the _Enterprise_ has dropped into orbit around a planet. Joanna brought up the schematics on Star Base 11 and details about the capital city. Although the planet and base are small in both size and population, Kate is chomping at the bit to get off the ship. She has spent the past two days, ransacking the _Enterprise_ for the Holocron with no luck. Kate is ready for a break, but Kirk's announcement that she will remain on the ship for at least the morning has set Kate off.

"I am not staying here," Kate protests loudly. "Why can't I go? I will be soooo quiet. Please let me come with you."

"This is a closed meeting Kate. No kids allowed," Jim never breaking his stride rounding a corner. Michaels and Paulson trail the pair at a respectable distance. The two security officers have prepared for a difficult day. All the kids are scheduled to go off the ship at some point except Kate. With the Jedi lurking in space, Kirk has refused the various offers from the crew to take his daughter dirt side. Kirk had planned to take her early this morning, but a surprise meeting with Admiral Komack from Star Fleet headquarters derailed that idea. Jim wishes he never answered the comm call from yesterday.

"But the meeting is ABOUT a kid. This kid," Kate argues jumping into the turbo with Jim. "I'm the kid. Just let me sit outside the meeting in case you have any questions that need to be answered."

Jim raises his eyebrows. "Because you have been so forthcoming with answering questions in the past," Jim playfully reprimands her. "Look we all have to follow orders," Jim presses the button for deck 12. "Pike ordered me to go. I am ordering you to stay here. It is called chain of command and you my dear are the last link." Jim taps her nose with a finger and exits the turbo.

Kate hates the idea of being low man on the totem pole of Star Fleet. "I promise no funny business. Star Base 11 is secure right," Kate tries to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes but no," Kirk ends the circular debate about if it is so secure, why can't she come before it starts.

Kate tries a different angle. "I just want to feel a breeze, or rain, or the sun, or anything but florescent lighting and canned air." Jim stops dead causing Kate to bump into him. He loves the _Enterprise_ but understands the need to 'get out of the house and get the stink blown off you' as his mother used to say. Kate is no different from everyone else on the ship. They are just looking for a change in scenery. Kate sees his actions as a chink in his defenses. "Í have to get off this ship," Kate begs. Jim brushes hair back behind her ears. "I have been in space a month. A month," she makes it sound like an eternity. "I think I am suffering from space sickness."

"Baby you would still be on a star base. I am not going to the planet for the meeting," Jim tries to let Kate down gently. So far, things have been improving between them. Kate is outwardly less hostile and seems to be allowing some people into her world. Not he, of course, but Jim is happy Kate will let anyone in. His time will come and he will be ready. "Look I promise to take you dirtside after the meeting." Jim kisses her forehead before continuing to his destination.

"Can I go with someone else down to the planet," she chases him, "like Dawson or Michaels. What about Bones or Sulu? Will you stop," she yanks on his arm. Kate hates when Jim just dismisses her.

Jim stops pulling his arm from her grasp. "Kate when I get back I promise," he says becoming annoyed. He is trying to remember she is a kid, but Kate needs to understand the concept of no.

"I AM going with one of them. I will let you pick who," Kate glares defiantly at him.

"Oh, you are are you," Kirk crosses arms. Kate has gone from toeing the line to pole vaulting right over it. "Try it and you'll be standing for your meals. Now stow your attitude, Kate." Jim walks on praying Kate shuts her mouth before he has to shut her down. He has enough on his mind that he doesn't need her bullshit today.

"Stow yours," Kate yells back. Part of her wishes she hadn't pushed him into a corner, but he needs to understand she is far more mature than the rest of the kids on the ship.

"_And you were so close to not having to be punished. How can I send you down with anyone if you are acting like a spoiled brat_," Jim thinks knowing her flippant back talking needs consequences. "Kate you are to stay on the ship period," Kirk uses his command voice. Kate trails after Jim into the transporter room. "Mr. Pols, inform all personnel that my daughter is confined to the ship. If she tries to leave...throw her in the brig and anyone who lets her off can join her." Kate watches his form beam away.

**.**

**MESS HALL**

Hey," Ronin nudges Cameron holding his breakfast tray, "why is she over there alone?"

Cameron shrugs his shoulders. "Kirk had an early meeting and I heard they got into a fight in the hall. I asked her to sit with me. Told her everyone would be here in a few minutes but she did not want to move to a bigger table. I figured she wanted some space," Cameron takes a bite of his sandwich. "Should I have made her move?"

"Naw dude," Ronin says walking over to Kate's small two-seater table. "This seat taken," Ronin asks sitting before he is invited.

"Guess it is now," Kate says sourly poking a piece of waffle in syrup.

Ronin gives her five minutes before he starts talking. "I get what's wrong with you Kate probably more than anyone else on this ship," he takes a huge swallow of his orange juice. Kate's expression does not change as she still plays in her syrup. "I can't image what it would be like to be adopted into a family not once but twice in your life. Make you doubt if anything is ever gonna last right?" Ronin sees she is at least listening by the crinkle between her eyes and that she is no longer playing with her food. "Jack and Sam adopted me when I was two," Ronin shares.

"You're adopted," Kate says fully focused on Ronin.

"Yeah," Ronin leans back getting ready to share his story. He doesn't like to talk about his past even though he doesn't remember a time without Jack or Sam. "My home world was called Sateda. It was located along the Federation–Romulan border but didn't belong to either side. The Romulan's attacked one day and the Federation decided to intervene. The Romulan's leveled the planet. Jack found me in the rubble. Apparently, I was there for days. There was a ton of other orphans but for some reason Jack had a soft spot for me. Brought me to Earth and they adopted me," Ronin finishes the story.

"Do you remember any of it," Kate's heart goes out to Ronin. She saw so many orphan refugees from the Yuuzhan Vong war. "Do you remember your parents?" Kate dares to ask.

"No," Ronin gets a far off look on his face. "I mean I think I remember them, but their faces are like faces in a dream. You can see them, but they are never in focus. Sometimes I think I just want to see them so bad my mind comes up with something." Ronin leans forward in his seat. "Look the whole reason I am telling you this is that I get what you are feeling now. I may not actually remember losing my family, but a few years back it really hit me I was adopted. Jack and Sam never tried to hide I was adopted. It was a rough few months before I realized they would always love me whether or not I was their biological son."

"So how does this pertain to me," Kate asks trying not to be insensitive. "I am Kirk's kid according to some damn DNA test."

"Ah but you weren't Han's right," Ronin's question confuses Kate. "Han essentially adopted you and you see him like I do Jack. Han is your father. No one can ever replace him but now Jim pops in. In some weird fucked up cosmic karma, Jim takes you from your family and adopts you into ours. It is almost like one of those girly movies Erika loves to watch." Ronin can see he is totally losing Kate. This is the reason he will never ever be a therapist. "What I am getting at is you are blaming Jim for something that is not his fault. Trust me if Han lived here, Jim would move heaven and earth to get you back to him," Ronin hopes Kate understands what he is telling her. "Jim would do it not because he doesn't want to be your dad but because it is killing him that you are this sad. A real dad will do whatever he has to for his kid even if it crushed him. Jim would not give you back to Han but would work it out so that you are not so scared and lonely. He just doesn't have that option Kate. I know you are pissed but cut him a break. This is as hard on him as it is on you maybe even more so. What if it was reversed and you wanted him for a dad, but he was like no way," Ronin sees Kate glance away. He hopes he is not going to make her cry. He only wanted her to see the other side.

Kate never thought about it from Jim's perspective. She hates Ronin for making her think. "So why do you call them Jack and Sam if you are so close," Kate tries to get the conversation off her and back onto him.

Ronin gets a sly smile before responding. "Jack and Sam are mom and dad. I just used their first names to grab your attention."

The arrival of his youngest brother ends the conversation. "So any reason why you both are sitting here alone," John asks coming up with his empty tray.

"Trading Erika up for the newer model," Ronin jokes throwing his balled up napkin on his plate.

"I wouldn't let her hear that," John teases pretending to be serious. "Mom and Dad said move your ass or they are leaving you here," John says giving Kate a half smile before walking away.

"So you and Erika are," Kate lets the words trail until she gets a nod in response. Kate fiddles with her straw in her drink while talking. "That means if Jo and Cam are a pair who does he like," Kate jerks her head towards John at the trashcan.

"You," Ronin says like it is the dumbest question he has ever been asked.

"Because he was a third wheel until I showed up," Kate surmises. "Me being here is just working out better and better for everyone but on this tin can."

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius like your dad. If you can't tell John likes you for you then someone added your IQ up wrong. I know you are new here and all but my brother would not be paying attention to you simply because he doesn't want to NOT be without a girlfriend. Trust me John doesn't ever need help making girls like him. In fact, John has never talked a specific girl to me before last night. Take that for what's worth," Ronin picks up his tray to leave. "Are you going dirt side today?"

His question is innocent enough but makes Kate feel the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Yeah, later Kirk and I are going down," Kate flashes her everything is cool smile. As with everyone else in the universe, Ronin believes it walking away. Kate goes over the conversation in her head she had with Ronin. He was right. She can have the best of both worlds. It only took three weeks to get here. Kate can use the Enterprise as a vacation spot when Han makes her crazy. She just needs to get home first.

.

**STAR BASE 11**

Kirk palms the door lock entering the small office. "Captain Kirk please take a seat," Komack indicates a chair across from him.

"Thank you admiral," Kirk sits stiffly. He has never been in a meeting with Komack that works in his favor. The slight smile on Komack's face sets off red flags in Kirk's mind.

"Did you have a safe trip," Komack leans back in his chair. His relaxed body posture designates his false belief that he has Jim in the inferior position. The only thing inferior to Jim is that he holds less rank.

"For the most part sir," Kirk mimics the relaxed posture of his superior officer.

"Excellent. From the report, I have read you did an excellent job with the situation. You will all receive commendations," Komack flips a stylus end over end.

"_What are you up to_," Jim muses listening to the false praise spewing from the Admiral's lips. "Thank you. My crew performed admirably but as the flagship of the fleet I expect nothing less," Kirk accepts the compliment on edge. Jim waits for Komack to play his cards. People like him need to feel powerful by talking. Jim waits letting the silence between them force Komack's hand.

"So do you have any leads on the Jedi?" Komack acts as if the response Jim gives is inconsequential.

"We have a working theory on how to track them. Once hammered out we will find them their ship. Lt. Commander's Scott and O'Neill have found their ships emit ion particles for exhaust," Jim hands over a PADD detailing the results of their findings so far. Other Captain's would want the credit for solving the issue, but Jim only wants the issue gone. He has left out numerous parts in his Captain's logs detailing the supposed weapon and Kate's sympathetic loyalties to the Jedi as best he could.

"So Kirk let's cut to the chase and deal with the issue at hand," Komack straightens in his seat ready to crush the young Captain seated across the desk.

"Other than the Jedi," Kirk gives Komack his full attention. "What is your end game," Kirk's mind races. He has already given Komack every detail about the mission and all reports associated with it.

"Your Jane Doe," Komack's voice takes on a steely tone.

"My Jane Doe sir," Kirk is temporarily lost in the conversation but Komack's next statement clears up any misunderstanding and divulges Komack' plan.

"The fourth Jedi,"

Jim's posture stiffens. Komack is going down a road that has no return. "If you are referring to my daughter Katherine Kirk you should know she is not a Jedi."

"That remains to be seen and calling the child Jane Doe gives us common ground. We should not jump to conclusions about her skills or parentage.

"Parentage?" Jim's voice is laced with acid. "Sir with all due respect sir, she is my child. Dr. McCoy ran the test three times to confirm. He also cross-analyzed it against my wife Lauren Shan Kirk's DNA profile producing a 100% genetic match."

"I am sure you feel the results are accurate but I, we… at Star Fleet need more," Komack grins like he has won. "You understand don't you Jim?"

"Sure thing Admiral. Let me just pop on down to Star Fleet Family Services and get you that birth certificate," Kirk is getting angrier by the minute but is managing to control it.

"We need to make sure this is not an attempt for a personal gain," Komack gives Kirk the reason for the medical exam.

"Personal gain?" Jim is temporarily lost in the conversation. "What would I have to gain? Katherine Kirk is my daughter. This makes zero sense. You have repeatedly stated that I am no better than a child myself. Why the hell would I claim a kid that's not mine?" Kirk says the last question slowly as bile rises in his throat.

Komack leans in locking eyes with Jim. "She is a powerful weapon."

Instantly Jim knows what there is to gain and who is behind this. "Excuse me Admiral," Jim's mood is turning murderous. "She's a scared 12 yr. old child…my child. Kate is not a weapon. Now if you excuse me," Kirk stands placing his hat on his head. This meeting is finished in his mind.

"Not scared enough to take over your ship under your nose," Komack glares at the audacity of the young Captain preparing to leave without being dismissed.

Kirk spins tightly on his heel about facing until he locks a deadly blue stare on Komack. "Prove it. You have my official reports and that of my senior staff. Find anywhere in those reports that a twelve-year-old girl staged a one manned mutiny on my ship." Jim watches Komack flinch. Never did Jim Kirk ask for anyone to falsify their reports, but as a family, Jack, Spock, and Bones have submitted reports that will protect Kate as if she were their own.

"Then explain the maintenance requisitions for the security office and the floor panel replacements submitted by your crew," Komack flings a PADD at Jim.

Jim lets a small smile creep onto his face enraging Komack further. "This one says Dawson's was attempting to activate the alien tech when he slipped and fell against the weapons locker. I don't care how many times I tell them they never believe me that playing with marbles in that room is a bad idea." Komack's face turns red at being made a fool of by Jim. Jim opens the next maintenance report barely able to read it without laughing. "And Ensign Thomas has claimed full responsibility for not tightening the screws enough on the deck plates allowing the Jedi to fall through. Everyone was complaining about how squeaky that section of the floor was. I think we should just thank our stars the Jedi haven't filed a law suit against us for not having up a repair sign like they do in bathrooms after mopping. We are clearly at fault for any injuries they sustained." Jim plans on having a ship-wide professional development day once they are in deep space again complete with hot dogs, beers, and volleyball in the main shuttle hangar. The meeting will be titled "How Superior Officers Should Thank Their Crew After the Shit Hit the Fan."

Komack turns purple in rage seeing the enjoyment Jim Kirk is having at his expense. "I want all the footage from the ship covering the main security office, Brig, Sick Bay, and surrounding hallways," Komack demands slamming his hand down on the desk causing the water in the glass to ripple.

"Not a problem. Have you spoken to my chief of security," Jim leans forward feigning interest. If his crew went to this much trouble with the reports, there is no way anything is caught on the security feeds.

"That man is incompetent. He is unable to locate the exact times requested. Everything he has sent was either twenty-four hours before the event or video of maintenance repairing the damage from after." Komack is so angry spittle flies from his lips.

"_Nice one Jack_," Jim keeps the smirk off his face. "I will look into it," Jim promises. Without the video, there is no physical proof that Kate even participated in freeing the Jedi. Based on the actions of Spock and Jack, there will be no verbal confirmation of the event either.

"I bet you will Captain," Komack's tone turns icy. "I see you think this is funny."

"No sir I don't," Jim grows serious. "I find nothing funny about you including my daughter in the group of terrorists that were on my ship."

"Then you will love this." Komack slides an actual piece of paper across the table to Jim from a folder on his desk. Jim picks it up reading the official Star Fleet heading. Komack takes great satisfaction watching Jim turn red with rage. "Kate will submit to an unbiased full medical battery here at Star base 11. Pending the results, she will be transferred back to a secured facility at Star Fleet HQ for monitoring and observation."

Komack gloats as Jim crumples the court ordered document into a ball. "No sir she won't. Kate will remain in my custody. You nor Star Fleet can separate a child from its parent without just cause," Kirk leans forward on the desk white knuckled.

"You will retain certain rights, but I will take temporary custody of the Jane Doe…I mean Katherine Kirk while you finish your tour of the _Enterprise_," Komack looks gleefully at Jim thinking he has won.

"I would love to see you try it sir," Jim sits back down ramrod straight in his chair.

Jim's tone sets Komack on edge. "Excuse me son. You had better watch your tone Captain," Komack stands looking down at Jim. "If she is your child and that is a big if you can sue for legal custody."

"Say that again. I know I did not hear you right," Jim spats, anger rolling off him.

"Kate is now a temporary ward of Star Fleet. Her mother is not available to collaborate or substantiate your claims," Komack gives his flimsy excuse for how he got the court order. "From what I have heard Kate says you kidnaped her from her mother."

"You heard wrong. She is my kid," Kirk's voice begins to shake slightly expressing the rage building in him.

"Pending the results of a paternity exam,' Komack matches Jim's angry tone.

"Dammit Admiral,"

Komack talks over Jim not caring what the Captain has to say. "Refuse we take immediate custody of Jane Doe,"

"Try it I dare you," Jim leans over the desk speaking at the same time as Komack does. "Kate stays with me she is,"

The fight is broken up by an emergency comm call from Bones. "Jesus Jim you need to get your ass up here now. We have a situation."

"What is it Bones," Jim's eyes burn with fury staring at Komack.

"Kate was beamed from the ship by two Star Fleet officers. They entered my quarters and removed her. Joanna commed security but by the time Dawson arrived they had initiated a site to site transport," Bones explains.

Jim straightens his hat. "We are not done here sir. Not by a long shot," Kirk threatens heading for the door.

"No, we are not," Komack says smugly to Jim's back. "Let Jim run to his ship," Komack thinks. By the time he finds out where his daughter is, the tests will be completed. Kate will have provided Section 31 with their needed information and be heading to a secret base somewhere at the edge of the galaxy. A brief pang of guilt enters Komack's heart. If anyone had ever tried to separate him from his children, Komack would have reacted just as Jim did. The difference is that his kids were not possible threats to the Federation.

.

**GO CART TRACK**

"Hey," John bitches as Ronin cuts him off at a turn. Ronin's actions generate two warnings: One from the security attendant and the second from their mother Samantha.

"What," Ronin throws his hands up in disgust as only a thirteen-year-old boy can do as he flies past his mother.

Jack watches the scene from the snack bar. "That is ninety-two credits," the teen-aged clerk slides the tray piled with food through the window.

"Ninety-two credits," Jack repeats pulling his credit card from his wallet. "Is this a restaurant or snack bar?"

"Seven hot dogs, three cokes, two orders of fries, and a beer," the cleric goes over the order taking his credit card. "Those your boys," the bubble gum popping teen nods with her head.

Jack turns to see John almost run Ronin off the course swinging wide in a turn generating another series of whistle blasts from the attendant and reprimands from his wife. "No. I got those two quiet girls," Jack lies pointing to a set of twin pig-tailed red-heads quietly licking ice cream cones. Jack gathers up his food. He holds the plastic cup of beer between his teeth not wanting to make a second trip back to the snack bar.

"I am serious stop trying to run each other off the course. Don't make me get your father involved," Samantha O'Neill yells leaning over the safety rail as John and Ronin zoom past giving the "yeps" and "fines" indicating they aren't really ignoring her but not paying attention either.

"What is their father getting involved in," Jack asks sliding the tray on the table.

Samantha sits down in a huff. "They keep trying to run each other off the course," Sam whines. "See," she gestures as the boys race for the choke point to gain the lead. Samantha is a great mother, but she has never really caught on that a brother's sole purpose in life is to piss off one another. Jack slowly chews his hot dog trying to think of a way to appease his wife but side with the boys. From his point of view, Ronin and John are doing what every boy their age does.

"Well, at least they are taking turns," Jack nods his head showing Ronin sliding into the lead. Sam rolls her eyes taking a hot dog off the tray. After three more laps the boys come off the track smack talking about who is the better driver all the way to the food.

"Dude you only got me two hot dogs," Ronin whines seeing John snatch two from the tray.

"We will go to Red Robin for dinner. It'll be cheaper than buying another round of hot dogs, "Jack jokes polishing off his beer.

"So you up for the batting cages old man," John smack talks his dad finishing his hot dog.

"Old," Jack feigns being hurt. "I'll show you old." The rapid chirps from Jack's communicator kill the mood for the boys and Sam. "O'Neill," Jack answers it raising his hand as if everything is going to be okay.

"Sir we have a stray puppy. The Yorkie. Ten minutes ago from McCoy's quarters," Dawson reports. "She is at the Medical Center on the base. Beaming you to away team coordinates." Dawson doesn't wait for confirmation of orders. Jack de-materializes in front of his family's eyes.

"So how about taking me on in the batting cages," Sam tries to be upbeat. John and Ronin exchange furtive glances. Being the sons of the COS, they are more familiar with the security codes of Star Fleet than most of those under Jack's command. "Hey, everything is fine. Trust me," Sam smiles reassuringly. Her attempts to console the boy's fail. Everyone at the table knows what a stray puppy means. A stray puppy is code specific for the _Enterprise_ referring to a kidnapping of one of the kids

.

**MEDICAL CENTER STAR BASE 11 KATE'S POV**

Kate sits at the edge of the bed in the isolated room of Star Base 11's medical center. This is one problem she can't blame on Kirk nor he on her. Kate had spent the better part of the morning scouring the ship for the Holocron. It has been several days since the Jedi escaped and she allowed her attachments to the crew interfere with her job. Kate has tried to distance herself, but the crew is making that difficult. On the bright side, if they didn't try to be so friendly, Kate would have been alone and not hanging with Joanna. Sighing deeply Kate prays Joanna isn't too upset after the incident. Kate swings her legs in slow circles staring at her shoes waiting for someone from the Enterprise to come get her. The man that comes through the door is not the one she expected to see. "Rogan," Kate says barely above a whisper. He doesn't address her but pretends to be looking for medical supplies in the drawers.

"Boonowa fa hocan (You find it yet)," he asks in Huttese.

"Nobata (no)," Kate replies hiding her fear and anxiety well on her face. Rogan can feel her tension in the Force so Kate attempts to take deep mediating breaths to calm herself.

"We can't understand if you are simply stupid, inept, or planning to cross us," Rogan snarls in Huttese. "How can it take this long when he has given you free range of the ship? Hugo Brene will not be pleased," Rogan allows his words to sink in.

Kate can't hide being stunned. "Admiral Brene of the _Intrepid," _Kate repeats for clarification. Brene is a strange choice for extraction. There have been rumors he demonstrated sympathetic ties to both the Remnant of the Empire and more recently the Yuuzhan Vong. Kate knows this conversation has to be taped by the cameras. The fact they are using Huttese will stump Star Fleet but Jim Kirk will recognize this language as Huttese. She is going to have to speed this up.

"Yes Brene. Your lack of action has demanded his attention. His orders are simple. Retrieve or destroy the Holocron," Rogan's voice is smooth like a silk as he approaches Kate. "We have tried to contact you but you refuse to answer the comlinks." Kate feels her chest tighten unnaturally making it hard to breathe.

"_Not again you mother fucker_," Kate thinks. Kate envelopes her body in the Force preventing Rogan from choking her. It happens so effortlessly both Kate and Rogan are taken by surprise. "They took the comlinks, my saber, everything," Kate bites back. "I sacrificed it all in your release. Thank you would be the polite thing to say to me."

Rogan ends the defiance in her with his next utterance. "In three days the _Intrepid_ will hunt the _Enterprise_ down destroying her and all her crew if the Holocron is not delivered. Do not be on the ship at that time." Rogan then leans in whispering in a softer tone. "Be the force of life not the harbinger of doom." Rogan hands her a comlink before slinking out of the room. Kate shoves it in her pocket as her mind races. Admiral Brene is ruthless in battle. He will crush the Enterprise like an empty ale can and toss her over his shoulder in a battle. The thought that Kirk and his crew will die in three days unless she finds the Holocron makes Kate's head hurt. She is so focused on the problem of Brene and the Star Destroyer _Intrepid_; Kate misses the soft rush of air as the door to her isolation room opens.

"Jane Doe I am Admiral James Komack of Star Fleet. You were brought here for a medical exam. Your cooperation is appreciated but not necessary," Komack signals the four larger orderlies into the room. Kate takes a deep breath before closing her eyes and opening up to the Force.

.

**MEDICAL CENTER STAR BASE 11 JIM POV**

"Talk to me, "Jack materializes on the steps of the medical center as Bones', Jim, and a squad led by Dawson get ready to enter the building.

"Kate was taken from Bones' quarters fifteen minutes ago by men two men dressed in Star Fleet uniforms," Dawson fills Jack in.

"Joanna hurt," Jack begins to evaluate a threat assessment wondering if he should recall Erika and Cameron to the ship.

"No. According to Jo, they entered the quarters. Told Kate she was to come with them. Kate gave a response filled with several colorful metaphors before they beamed her off the Enterprise." Jack can just image what come out of Kate's mouth. "Joanna contacted security, but they used a site to site transport negating our ability to stop the transport in progress. We comm tracked her to the Med Center," Dawson rounds out his report. Jack nods turning his attention to the conversation occurring between Jim and Bones.

"Look Bones we don't have time for this. If Kate is still in this building it won't be for long," Jim rants barely able to keep his tone civil with his friend.

"Turbo lift to level 10," Dawson instructs reading the coordinates off the hand scanner displaying Kate's location as a pulsing blue dot overlaid on the building schematics. When Jack instituted the STRAY PUPPY protocol Jim thought Jack was being overly cautious. He understood the need for extra security regarding the kids, but Kirk felt intelligence grade comm badges was a bit excessive. Not being a parent at the time, Jim approved the request and moved on. Two years later, Jim is glad Jack's obsession with security is making it so easy to find his daughter.

"I have Spock contacting Pike and Archer for confirmation, but we both know this is not legitimate. Komack is on a witch hunt and I will be damned if Kate is going to be put on trial," Jim steps off the turbo gesturing disgustedly at Dawson for directions.

"Down the corridor and to the left," Dawson replies quickly.

"They know?" Jack was only five minutes late to the conversation, but he can easily decipher what is going on. Komack may be the face of the operation but it reeks of Section 31.

"They know enough that there is something that causes one to be a Jedi that isn't species specific. Since they have all admitted to different home worlds, it rules out something planet specific making one a Jedi. The only thing left is a genetic component," Bones informs the group. Bones looks at Jack realizing for the first time he is out of uniform wearing jeans and a cotton t-shirt. "How was go carting?"

"Eat before you go," Jack responds still annoyed with the hundred-credit lunch of hot dogs. "So they are using the paternity excuse to find a medical reason for being a Jedi?"

"Yeah," Bones confirms. "They are treating her like she is test subject. They want neural imaging scans, spinal taps, bone marrow samples, Detronal scans, Electrophoretic dialysis, Genetronic Replication, Greenfield filters, Hyperencephalograms, Microtomes," Bones lists test after test. One look at Jack and Jim's face tells Bones he is losing the group on 90% of the tests he is naming. "Microtomy involves cutting thin sections of organic tissue from a dead host."

"Dead," Jack's blood runs cold.

"Oh yeah. It can be done on live hosts but only as a last resort for the terminally ill. I don't have to tell you it is a procedure you don't EVER opt for," Bones' look of revulsion quickens everyone's pace.

"How much further Dawson," Jim's voice is tight with dread. The sound of a child's scream breaks the group into a run for the room at the end of the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH 17 An apple a Day Keeps the Admiral Away**

**.**

**STAR BASE 11 MEDICAL CENTER**

"The more you struggle the harder it will be for the doctor to complete his exam," Komack's tone is stern as four orderlies restrain Kate in the bed.

"No, no, no, no," Kate struggles against their iron grip. She will use the Force as a last resort. They are obviously trying to find out what makes her a Jedi. Cold fear runs through her body at the thought of what will happen when they discover the midi-chlorians living symbiotically in her cells. Kate may not know exactly how they plan to test her, but it can't be pleasant if they need to secure her to a bio bed. As the first restraint is applied, Kate goes into flight mode thrashing and bucking her hips. Her strength surprises the men as two of them lose control of her limbs. "Get the kriffing hell off me you mother fucking spawn of a Hut," Kate wails leaning to the right. She sinks her teeth into the arm of an orderly drawing blood.

"God dammit! The little bitch bit me," the orderly smashes Kate in the mouth mashing her lips into her teeth. His action causes her to see stars. Her head snaps back releasing the orderly's arm as Jim and his crew enter the room.

"Get the fuck off her," Jim lunges at the man closest to him holding Kate's leg. Jim's right hook connects to the orderly's jaw snapping his body around. Jack pulls out his phaser picking off the other three like ducks at a shooting gallery.

"What the hell are you doing," Komack demands watching the chaos in the room but moving far enough back so he won't' get hurt.

"I don't play games when it comes to our kids," Jack lowers his phaser. Seeing the shock on Komack's face he adds, "Oh don't look at me that way. It was set for stun this time."

"And why are you out of uniform," Komack demands noticing Jack' jeans and '**Teach and Man to Fish and You Will NEVER see Him Again**' t-shirt. Komack wishes the shirt's slogan was true for all the men in the room.

"Casual Fridays," Jack shrugs turning his attention to the bio bed.

Jim sweeps Kate into his arms as she buries her face in his neck. "Daddy I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Kate whispers repeatedly shaking in his arms. Jim calms Kate alternating between shhh's and 'you are going to be okay' as his men secure the room.

"What the fuck were you doing to her," Bones hauls the one orderly that wasn't stunned to his feet.

"Some of these procedures are not pleasant. It was suggested we keep her calm," he responds in a neutral voice.

"By man handling the patient and scaring her half out of her mind," Bones yells with a savage look in his eyes.

"Bones move and let me stun his ass," Jack motions with his phaser. The callousness of the orderly's comment makes Jack wish the setting on the phaser was higher.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Kate whimpers realizing there are worse places than the _Enterprise_ in this galaxy. "Please take me back to the ship. I won't cause you any more problems. Please, I will be good and listen," Kate begs saying anything she thinks the crew needs to hear to get her out of this place.

"Hey baby bug," Kirk takes her face in his hands to calm her down. "We're going. I am taking you home, but you have to calm down." Kirk needs Kate to not panic and use whatever powers she has. "You are going to be fine. I am not going to let anyone hurt you. I am not leaving you, but you need to settle down for me okay kiddo." Kirk kisses her forehead before letting Kate slide back into his arms. She molds to his body like she is a piece of clothing.

Komack decides to restates what is going to occur for both Kirk and the child's benefit. For the first time since accepting this assignment code-named Operation: Akvan, from Section 31, Komack's resolve wavers. Komack doubts that this child is anything resembling the mission she was named after. Akvan, as Komack discovered, was a supernatural demon of Zoroastrian mythology. Akvan's powers prevented people from fulfilling their moral duties. All Komack sees is a scared child clinging to an adult. If she had any powers, surely she would have used them by now. His distractors can claim he is only in Star Fleet for power and glory, but Komack will defend the Federation at any cost. Komack clears his throat restating the intent of his orders. "Jane Doe you will submit to a full medical battery designed to determine the legitimacy of Kirk's claim of paternity." His voice softens slightly using more child-friendly vocabulary seeing Kate ignore him. "Honey we just need to know who your father is and then we can decide what is going to happen. Captain Kirk is right…no one is going to hurt you."

"Her name is Kirk…Katherine Kirk you asshole, not Jane Doe." Bones' use of profanity brings a hint of a smile to Kate's face. "Jane Doe is reserved for someone without an identity and she has one. She is the daughter of Kirk, James T, Captain of the _USS Enterprise_ and a member of our crew. You mess with one of us you mess you mess with all of us. We have taken down Kahn, Marcus, Nero, and never flinched. You think four boys in white are even going to give us pause." McCoy's eyes narrow as he speaks. "I am a doctor and can kill you ten ways from Sunday claiming it is a medical complication due to some strange space disease. You want try me."

Jim matches Kate's smile with one of his own. "And that is why you never miss a medical eval," Jim whispers in Kate's ear roughing up her back with his palm. For the millionth time in his life, Kirk thanks God he sat by the doctor all those years ago on the Star Fleet recruitment shuttle.

"_Wow! Go McCoy_," Jack thinks flabbergasted at the boldness of the doctor's words. He knew the doctor had some bite behind his Southern manners. Jack clears his throat adding, "and I do remember we have that medical review next week. I will be sure to be on time. Can I bring anything, coffee…tea,"

"This is no laughing matter," Komack bristles at the rebuff and open death threat.

"I stole a drink from your bottom drawer and broke a shot glass," Kate admits wide-eyed. Jim, Jack, and Bones can't tell if Kate is attempting to be comically funny or actually admitting to a deed. Kate doesn't give Kirk time to question her. "I was just mad at you and being an asshole. I know you are my dad," Kate looks into his blue eyes. She finds her calm looking onto them. They remind her of the ocean or a clear blue day.

Smiling softly, Jim kisses her forehead. "I know baby and so does everyone else."

"Enough of this. We will proceed. Comm me when the doctor arrives I will be waiting in my office. Col. O'Neill…dressed or not you will bring the child to me regardless of the test results," Komack orders attempting to leave the room. He doesn't have the nerve to watch this. He also needs to contact his superiors. How Kirk found her so quickly was a surprise.

"Don't have the stomach to watch the dirty work for yourself," Jack blocks the door with his body. "I suggest you grab a seat and stay put. If she is staying so are you." Jack's voice, laced with malevolence, makes Komack shudder involuntarily.

Kate is smart enough to know this is not about a blood test. Zala Tsu might be Sith, but she has read the actions of the men in Star Fleet accurately. If they discover the midi-chlorians they will take her way. "No, no, no, no," Kate pulls away from Jim realizing they are not leaving. "You said we were going home. I will not let them touch me. I will stop them. You know I can."

Kate is smart, brilliant even in thinking tactically, but she is only twelve. A show of the Force is not what they need right now. Jim watches as the fight or flight response slowly takes over her body. "Katherine," he barks snapping her wildly darting gaze back to his eyes. "I told you I am going to take care of this. Now settle down." Kirk's sharp tone stops Kate before she flies into her panic. "You are twelve not two. Everyone hates hypos but get used to it. Bones is hypo happy and that is a fact of life with him as CMO. He is going to draw a few blood samples and then we are done. We can go home and put this fucked up situation behind us understand." Kate buckles under Jim's authority allowing him to slide her back down to the table's edge. _"Oh my god baby I am so sorry. None of this is your fault. I know you are scared but keep holding it together for me kiddo_," Jim silently prays Kate doesn't give Komack a first-hand view of her powers.

The door opening to the room directs everyone's attention to the CMO of Star Base 11. "Hypos aren't so bad Katie," a dark-haired doctor with a friendly voice approaches her and Kirk. "Did you know they actually have a class at Star Fleet where they train you to give a hypo so the patient never knows it. Dr. McCoy here failed it, but I was valedictorian." The doctor produces a small beagle stuffed animal, which he hands to Kate.

"Carson Beckett," McCoy's face lights up into a broad smile. "How the hell are you?" Bones embraces the doctor in a hug while shaking his hand. "And I never took that class because I am that good. I just have a ship of infants that whine incessantly every time they get hurt. The kids are tougher than the senior command." Jim is relieved that Bones has a relationship with the doctor performing the exam. "Kate this is my good friend Dr. Beckett," Bones eases Carson into an introduction with Kate.

"Hi," Kate manages a smile. Jack marvels at the way McCoy and Carson are effectively cutting Komack and his cronies off from Kate. McCoy, Beckett, and Jim, have isolated Kate so that the only thing she can focus on is them. "Do you know Scotty," Kate asks. The slight crinkle of Beckett's forehead makes Kate explain. "Your voice," she points to her throat. "You have the same accent and he is the only one who calls me Katie. Cameron says it is a Scottish thing and to just go with it."

Jim is amazed Kate has made this connection. She truly has an ear for languages. "Aye lassie I am from Scotland but I only know the 'mazin Montgomery Scott by reputation," Beckett lays on his accent comically thicker. "Do ya like prefer Katie over Kate lassie?"

Kate giggles breaking the tension in the room. "No, it is just the name my family uses. Everyone here used Kate so I went with it," she admits. "_And also because they are not my family and don't deserve to call me Katie_," she adds to herself.

"Katie?" Jim looks at her oddly. Since Kate's arrival, she has been very vocal on her likes and dislikes. It seems odd to Jim she would hide this.

"New home, new start, new name," Kate shrugs it off.

"Enough with the chit chat. If you can't get this medical evaluation started I will find someone who can," Komack threatens standing.

"Calm down Jimmy," Carson's voice turns uncharacteristically harsh. His use of Komack's given name causes the Admiral to bristle.

"You will use my proper rank I and," Komack's face turns a deep shade of red. He is quickly losing the upper hand in the room infuriating him.

"Sorry Admiral I was referring to the Captain," Carson winks at Kate letting her know he just wanted to piss off Komack. Carson pretends as if Komack is not even in the room directing his attention to Kirk. "Or do you prefer to be addressed as Captain."

"Jim will be fine," Kirk takes Kate's hand grinning. If McCoy ever leaves the _Enterprise_, Jim Kirk will move heaven and Earth to replace him with this Carson Beckett. Anyone that will stand up to Komack and his cronies will be a welcomed member of his crew.

"Now let's start with some easy questions first. "Name?" Carson really doesn't need the answers but wants to relax Kate and get a handle on his medical orders.

"Do not touch her," Komack bellows. "I don't want him coaching her on any answers." Komack stands preparing to break up the game Kirk is playing.

Jack hooks his left foot behind Komack's ankle. When the Admiral shifts his weight to take a step, Jack swipes Komack's foot out causing the Admiral to tumble unceremoniously back into his seat. "Damn you must have been good at musical chairs as a kid. I was going to sit there," Jack stands in front of Komack menacingly.

"Striking a superior officer will end your career," Komack's rage causes spittle to fly from his lips.

Carson drags his foot across the floor several times until his shoe makes a squeaking sound. "I constantly tell housekeeping they use too much wax on their floors. Someone is going to slip. Your name sweetheart," Carson says again as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

"Don't answer that until he is away from Jane Doe," Komack leans around Jack's body to see Kirk.

Carson Beckett has had enough of this circus. "Adults are so difficult sometimes aren't they," Carson smiles warmly at Kate leaning on the edge of her bed. "I bet this one," he points a stylus at Kirk, "can make you as crazy as that one is making me."

"Every damn day," Kate grins.

"Hey! Language young lady. You can joke, but Dr. Beckett is an adult and you will respect him," Kirk points a finger at Kate. Kate rolls her eyes. Even her Kirk is all about the rules thing.

"You think you can talk to me with your Dad over there," Carson holds a hand out for a high five. Kate slaps his palm tucking her hands under her legs. "Excellent. Oh and for the record this is being taped from every angle possible except internally. That was the only procedure NOT mentioned in these orders." Kate answers each question with single word answers. Kirk is amazed at how carefully and thoughtfully her answers are. She gives only the simplest, most direct responses, adding nothing extraneous. "Well I guess the only thing left is the blood test," Carson sets the PADD down going to a cabinet for the required instruments.

"I don't see why you won't use McCoy's results," Kate pouts letting an impertinent tone creep into her words. Kirk lets it slide only to not stress her out any further than she is.

"And I don't see the need for anything other than a blood test," Carson states for the adults in the room. "Aside from some immunizations she is behind on, Katie here is as healthy as a horse. I assume you have her scheduled for the ones she is missing, Dr. McCoy?" Carson is shocked Kate has never received an immunization her entire life but keeps this to himself.

"I didn't want to be considered hypo happy," McCoy growls staring at Kirk. Jim gestures widely as if he was not the one who started the nickname.

"Kate honey stick out your arm can I take a blood sample," Carson gently rubs the inside of her elbow looking for a vein.

"Dad," Kate looks for Jim to rescue her. She knows as well as everyone in this room Kirk is her father but, Kate never saw the actual results from McCoy. If by some chance there was a mistake, Jim Kirk will not be able to save her.

"Let me go first," Jim rolls up his sleeve stepping directly in front of the recording device. Beckett draws his sample placing it into the Deutronic machine. "See a piece of cake," he looks at Kate biting her lip anxiously on the bio bed. "I am right here Kate," he nods. "I'm right here." Jim forces himself not to take her hand. This cluster fuck is almost over and he will do nothing to make Kate go through it again. Kate reluctantly holds still. "Hey you want to check out the city later," Jim pulls her attention to him a second before Carson draws the sample.

"Hell yes…ouch," Kate tugs her arm back, but Carson holds her firm. "Can we go to Adrenaline World? John says it has roller coasters, go-carts, Ferris wheels…all kinds of rides to make you throw up in his lap at the end of the ride."

"We will," Kirk promises as Carson runs the sample.

Turning back to the machine, Carson reads the results. "Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is Jane Doe is officially Katherine Kirk with a 99.99998% genetic match to both James T. and Lauren S. Kirk. The bad news is both your diets are lacking vegetables. I assume you can follow up on this Dr. McCoy."

"This is unacceptable," Komack stands enraged by the flippant banter. Jack could care less now that this ordeal is over and Kate's results are registered with Star Fleet. "I need that neural scan and spinal tap. You will perform the test or I will take possession of Jane Doe,"

"You mean Katherine Kirk," Carson hands Komack a paper document. "I took the liberty of printing out two copies of your daughter's birth certificate. I have sent digital copies to your e-mail, Dr. McCoy's, Family Services, Admiral Porter," Carson lists name after name. McCoy is surprised he didn't send one to every doctor in the fleet.

"You will complete the exams that were ordered or,"

"Or what Admiral Komack…be hauled before the Surgeon General under charges of administrative incompetence or flagrant medical blunders," Carson makes his position clear. "Clearly someone with no medical background signed off on these orders. For instance, microtome testing is only done on cadavers," Carson's voice turns fierce. "If you choose to proceed with this course of action I will personally contact the Surgeon General herself for clarification." Carson narrows his eyes at Komack. "And just so you know Margery Porter and I go way back." Carson effectively shuts down Komack. "Also Captain Kirk is officially her father. These orders cannot be followed without parental consent."

"We are done for now," Komack storms out.

"Yes we are," Kirk helps Kate pop off the table. "Doctor I can't thank you enough. If you ever need anything just let me know. I owe you one," Kirk shakes the doctor's hand.

"Hey," McCoy hip checks Kate playfully. "How is it four strangers kidnaped you and never broke their noses, yet I bring you dinner and end up needing medical attention."

"Luck," Kate says in a smart ass tone. "So Adrenaline World," Kate raises her eyebrows excitedly.

Kirk ignores Kate's questions dropping his calm, playful attitude. Someone is going to pay for this. "Beam us up Scotty," Kirk orders much to Kate's dismay.

"Hey what about Adrenaline world," Kate pouts materializing safely back aboard the _Enterprise_.

"Bones follow up on Dr. Beckett's reports. I don't want to have to do that ever again. Dawson shut down all transporter requests to and from the ship unless directly approved by your senior staff," Kirk issues orders even before he has left the room.

"I got that," Jack waves off Dawson.

"No, you got your family on the planet. Get down there and that's an order. Uhura send out a crew wide communication informing everyone that transporting will require direct approval from senior staff. Shore leaves will remain in effect, but everyone should be vigilant," Kirk continues without taking a breath. "Mr. Sulu we will be running on full shields until the word is given."

"Sir with all due respects I am," Jack straightens his cap ready to help out.

"Going back down with your family. Jack the boys have been looking forward to it for weeks. Besides, we both know you are not writing a report. If there are any other security measures they can be implemented when you return in a few hours," Jim orders.

"Hello," Kate waves from the transporter PADD finally grabbing Kirk's attention. "You forgot the order about Spock has the conn so we can go too." Kate rolls her neck. She may not like the idea of transporting but it is a damn quick method of transportation. "Hey," she yelps as Kirk pulls her off the transporter pad.

"Spock contact Star Fleet command," Kirk drags Kate by her shirtsleeve out of the transporter room.

"Hey hands off," Kate rips her arm out of his grip. "You said I promise," she crosses her arms and plants her feet. The away team members quietly slip away to complete their assigned duties.

"I said we'll see and we will but not this minute." Kate opens her mouth in protest, but Kirk silences her with a single finger. "Not now. I am warning you I am not in the mood for a tantrum." Kirk looks down the hall before directing his attention back to his daughter. Kirk shoves his hands in his pockets. "I know none of this is your fault and it sucks. I get it. It is unfair and you are pissed, but my day was just as crappy. I have to get some things done and then we can think about going dirtside." Kate slumps against a bulkhead tuning him out. "Pout if you want but this is the best I can do right now. I am the Captain and have responsibilities. Sometimes things don't work out like we plan." Kate continues to ignore him not making eye contact. "_Dammit, Kate don't make today any worse for either of us_," Kirk thinks sighing loudly. Jim kneels in front of her taking her hands. "Hey, I don't make promises I don't keep. Give me a couple hours okay," Jim swings her hands.

"Fine," Kate groans pushing off the wall. "Can I go back to your quarters?" Kirk doesn't miss her intentional dig calling it his quarters.

"Yeah, I will check in later Katie bug," he kisses her head. If he wasn't so pissed, Jim would probably feel shitter that Kate is disappointed, but her safety is more important than a roller coaster ride. An hour later, Jim hears a knock at his office door breaks the trance he has fallen into after his comm call with Pike. "Come," he commands. "Spock, Uhura…give me something besides a headache," Jim orders rubbing his forehead.

"Captain I have nothing to report that should cause you greater stress or anxiety at this time," Spock stands at the front of Jim's desk rigidly.

"Sit you are making me more anxious standing there like this is a cadet review." Jim motions to the empty chair across from him. After four years of working together, Jim doesn't understand why Spock needs an engraved invitation to relax when they are alone.

"Sir you do understand that causing you extra stress was never my intent. I have attempted to alleviate as much anxiety from your life as possible by extending my duty shifts and completing as much paperwork as allowed by my position," Spock shares taking a seat.

"Yeah, and you will never know how much I have appreciated it," Jim sincerely thanks his XO.

"Well we are about to make your life even easier," Uhura smiles. "Sir you like honesty and well this dad thing…you are doing it wrong."

"Wrong," Jim's face drops. "And this is coming from two people that don't have any kids." Jim polishes off his cold coffee making a sour face.

"Yes wrong," Uhura snaps. Spock gives her a look that is as close to concerned as a Vulcan can muster. He is not convinced Uhura's idea is correct, but he is trying to indulge his human companion like his father did with his mother. Uhura silences her boyfriend with a flat palm. "You can't control Kate because you have nothing to offer her."

"Nyota we have spoken on this at length," Spock intervenes. "Children should not need incentives to complete routine tasks that are expected."

"And I have said repeatedly that human kids need more than their math book taken from them to make a point," Uhura snaps facing Spock. Jim is fascinated watching his two senior officers fight. He has fought with Spock over the years and wanted to rip his hair out. Uhura just shut Spock down with a gesture. Maybe he can learn how to win against the Vulcan from his communications officer.

"And I have repeatedly stated that Vulcan's prize intellect and education," Spock attempts to refute his prior statement but is brusquely cut off by Uhura turning back to Jim.

"Look, Captain, I have far more experience with children than either of you. I have six in my family and babysat for years as a teen. Either of you ever do that," Uhura looks back and forth for confirmation. Suddenly Kirk feels like he is on the other end of the cadet review. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off with a wave of her hand. "Jim Kirk you never babysat and these kids don't count. They idolize you for some reason. Damn kids would jump off a bridge if you said it." Uhura rolls her eyes in disgust. "You need leverage until, and I can't believe I am saying this, until Kate sees you as awesome. She needs things to reward her for both good and bad behavior. Visa," she says wiggling her fingers.

"With my Visa," Jim leans forward confused. Uhura continues to wiggle her fingers like a demanding wife. "Lt. I trust you with my life but not my money. Why do you need my Visa for and how does it pertain to Kate? I know she needs some things but,"

"Jim I have eight hours of shore leave and a shit ton of things to do. I want it to be a surprise. Visa," she demands again.

"I am so going to regret this," Jim hands over his card. "Take as much time as you need. I owe you more than that for everything you have done."

"Thank you. Come on Spock," Uhura snatches the card exiting without a word. Jim chuckles as Spock sits for a second "come on Spock" yelled impatiently from the door before following his feisty girlfriend.

.

**CAPTAINS QUARTER'S**

"No," Kate screams waking from her nightmare breathing heavily. It is the same dream every night since the fall of Dantooine. Kate stands helpless as those around her die with klaxons and explosions ringing in her ears. That was the reasons she took the mission with the Jedi. Kate had believed at the time, if she could find the Holocron and stop the war, she could forgive herself for their deaths. It was a childish idea, but Kate is nothing more than a child. Kate sits quietly waiting for Jim to appear at the door. Since she and he have become roommates, every night is the same. She wakes screaming and he is there to comfort her. When several minutes go by Kate gets out of bed. Hating herself for needing him, Kate walks to his room. "Jim," she whispers in the dark getting no response. When she flips on the light, she understands why. Jim Kirk is nowhere in their quarters. Kate enters her room to go back to sleep but hears a soft beep. Her hand slides under the pillow holding the comlink. "Not now he is he here," Kate whispers turning it off. She lays staring at the ceiling thinking about Rogan's words to her about Brene. Maybe the Jedi were warning her. Kate needs to find Kirk. Opening the door to the cabin, Kate finds two security officers stationed there. She doesn't say a word heading for the bridge, but instead of finding Kirk in the captain's seat, she finds Lt. Rios sitting there.

"Kate are you looking for your dad," he asks with a smile.

"No," she lies. "I couldn't sleep and went for a walk. Kate is relieved not to have Kirk in the chair asking all sorts of nosy questions. "So you keep Sulu's seat warm at night," Kate smiles at Lt. Dawn sitting at helm control. Kate approaches the station. "Is that the long-range scanner display? We just learned about it in school yesterday," Kate lies. She may not know the controls of the _Enterprise,_ but Kate has been in enough ships to know what the readouts mean.

Rios sends Kirk a quick message via PADD letting him know Kate is on the bridge.

"So do you like school," Dawn asks bringing up the long-range sensors.

"Yep," Kate responds maneuvering for a better look.

"See we are clear for miles and miles," Lt Dawn assures Kate.

Kate scrutinizing display doesn't notice Jim enter the bridge quietly observing her. "_What are you up to Katie bug_," Jim says to himself.

Kate bites her lip in deep concentration. Rogan told her the _Intrepid _was out there, but the scanners show no sign of the Star Destroyer. Kate desperately wants to get home but not at the cost of the lives of the _Enterprise_ crew. "Now if we are at warp…do the long-range scanners still work," Kate asks.

Jim has had enough cloak and dagger for the day. He silently walks over to Kate bending down by her ear. "Boo," he says playfully. Kate brings her elbow back sharply on instinct. "Whoa," Jim yells blocking her attack. He is more than surprised she reacted so violently at being scared.

"Don't ever do that," she pants grabbing her chest.

"Scare ya," Jim jokes. "Now why aren't you in bed at 0200 hours?" His tone is semi-playful, but Kate knows he wants and answer.

"Why aren't you," Kate snaps back regretting the snippy tone in her voice.

"Evil paperwork," Jim crosses his arms staring at Kate. "What's got you interested in long range sensors the Easter Bunny," he nods toward the console.

"We were studying warp and scanning abilities on Constitution-class starships," Kate knows her time is limited as she continues to scan for the Star Destroyer. It wasn't until this minute Kate even thought about what would happen if she finds the _Intrepid_. "I came up with a theory to test," Kate lies to buy more time.

"At 2 in the morning," Jim asks sarcastically prompting a sour look from Kate. "What's the theory? What are we looking for," Jim motions for Lt. Dawn to vacate her seat. He wants to tell Kate to get the hell of the bridge and back to bed, but she is obviously looking for something Jim needs to know about. "The Enterprise can scan out to one parsec. Do you need farther than that?"

"Can the _Enterprise_ perform long range scans while in warp," Kate studies the screen as Jim studies her.

"Where are you you bastards," Jim thinks staring at the screen. There is only one reason Kate wants to scan space.

"Scanners and shields are up," Kate asks leaning over Kirk's shoulder for a closer look.

After a few more minutes of scanning quadrants, Kirk decides they are finished for the night. He will leave this to Rios and Dawn. If anything is out there they will find it. "Okay kiddo enough for tonight. Bedtime," he says firmly.

"Good," she says faking a yawn. The scans came back clean for tonight. Kate will check again tomorrow but fighting Kirk will only raise more suspicions. "You coming back to your quarters?"

"My works done so yes," he motions for Lt. Dawn to take back her post.

Jim sees Kate lost staring out the main view port. "Nice view huh. I never get tired of it," Jim wraps his arms over Kate's shoulders.

"Hey, can I check out the view from your seat. I missed that part of the tour," Kate looks up at Jim hopefully.

Jim likes Kate taking an interest in the ship. "If my daughter may have the seat Mr. Rios," Jim asks with a smile.

"Yes sir," Rios replies vacating the chair for Kate.

Kate sits running her hands over the armrests feeling safe and powerful. "I could get used to this spot," Kate grins.

"I bet you could, but you might have to fight John for it one day," Jim kneels beside her.

"Whatever. He is XO material like Spock. John follows the rules too tightly to be a captain," Kate sincerely believes what she says.

"Oh, you have so much to learn little one. So much," Jim laughs taking her hand. "Bed time let's go."

.

**ON THE BEACON OF HOPE**

"Damn her," Zala Tsu curses flinging the comlink across the room. For the past eight hours, Zala Tsu has tried in vain to contact Kate. "I should have been the one to go. She fears me."

"Yeah a blue alien with lekku wouldn't have drawn attention," Rogan cracks open his bottle of Whyren's whiskey. "The Solo brat will comply. She believes we will destroy the _Enterprise_," Rogan downs a shot, "which we will. Why don't you sit down and have a drink?"

"Because Abeloth wishes a report you fool." Zala Tsu slinks seductively behind Rogan. "Do you wish to tell the Lady of the Sith that we chose to sit and drink instead of answering her call," Zala Tsu whispers in his ear before kissing his neck.

"No, but I will tell her we were busy fucking and couldn't answer the comm," Rogan slides an arm around Zala Tsu's waist pulling her onto his lap. "Don't fuck with me unless you plan to fuck me," he growls.

"Nesanto (bastard)," Zala Tus hisses getting up. She makes her way to the cockpit for the holo-com call with the Sith Master. Zala Tsu sits in meditation waiting for the trills indicating the Master is ready. After an hour later, Abeloth appears in holographic form on the console. "Kam buti tujenti vaeka nuyak meistras (What is thy bidding my master)," Zala Tsu bows reverently before the shimmering image.

"Do you have the Holocron," Abeloth's voice sounds like fingernails being drug slowly down a chalkboard.

Zala Tsu suppresses a shudder as gooseflesh rises on her skin. "We will have in within a few days," Zala Tus falsely promises.

"And the child? Where is she?" Abeloth asks.

"Securing the Holocron your grace," Zala Tsu keeps her head bowed in reverence.

"You have neither the Holocron nor the child in your grasp then," Abeloth's voice allows her disapproval to be known. "We need the Holocron to ensure the Sith will destroy the Jedi. I need the child to complete my transformation. She is the only way to get close enough to Grand Master Skywalker to kill him. He will not kill her, but she will destroy him on my command. She is young but powerful. The Force runs strong in her family. Not having a formal training in the Force will allow me to take over her mind and body with ease. Return with both or do not return at all," Abeloth thunders cutting the comm line. Zala Tsu raises her head after the comm has ended. She will pay a visit to Kate and explain the urgency of the mission in a way Kate will understand.

**END OF NEWEST CHAPTER. I HAVE GOTTEN SLIGHTLY OFFTRACK OF THE ORIGINAL SO IT WILL JUMP BUT THE I STILL HAVE THE ORIGINAL POSTED AS THE LAST CHAPTER. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS POSTED COMMENTS ON THE RE-WRTIE. I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR MY NEXT STORY. ANYONE WANT A TEST RUN OF IT?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 18 FAMILY TIME**

**.**

**CAPTAIN QUARTERS NEXT MORNING**

"I can't wait for him to say so. He makes my heart go bam bam bam. What would he say, mmm-mmm. I know what I'd say, mmm-mmm. Why can't we date? I don't want to make him wait," Kate sings out loudly from the couch, wearing earphones while reading something on Kirk's PADD. She is singing loud and totally in her own world. It is not like she has a bad voice, but apparently she only likes one song in this whole galaxy because this is about the 10th time she has listened to it in the last 30 minutes. Kirk looks at her from his desk propping his chin on his fist. If he did not have so much work to do, he might really be enjoying this moment. He tries to block her out going back to the mountains of reports before him.

"I'll walk right up to him. Kiss him on the chin. I got his number on the line. My heart says it's time," Kate continues eyes closed, nose scrunched up, rolling her shoulders and body dancing on the couch.

Kirk opens the botany request for repairs and instead of actually, reading the reports begins to wonder, "Dating. I am so not ready for that. Did she date before? God no. If there is a God then no. There have to be rules for dating even under that rock she was from. Han wouldn't let her date at 12. Jesus, would he?" Kirk's mind wonders instead of reading.

"Hey, hey, hey. You think I would do this just for fun. I expect you are the one. The one to take me down. Wown wown wown," She sings the next lyric stopping Kirk again from reading the Botany report.

"What the hell does that mean? I mean I know what that means but does she? If she does know then how the hell did she find out," Kirk's mind asks drifting again away from his reports.

"My ex-boyfriend brought his new girlfriend and were just gonna rock it out. For everyone to see," Kate plays some sort of instrument while rocking her head back and forth.

No, he is definitely not ready for anyone 'getting down wow wown' with his daughter for at least four more years. However, hey he's the Captain. Who would be stupid enough on his crew to try to date his daughter? He ponders this for a second as an image of a dark-haired kid with feet propped up on a table smiling at Kate pops into his head. John O'Neill. Jack that lucky bastard got two sons. His only fatherly advice has to be 'keep it covered boys' but he'd probably have some witty way to say this Kirk decides. He's gonna have to watch that kid a little more closely. Kirk glances at the clock and realizes that another fifteen minutes has passed and he hasn't got past the first two sentences of the Botany request. He quickly scrolls down to the bottom, signs it and moves on.

The next report is duty rosters. Spock has taken the liberty of completing the next two weeks of duty rosters for him. Jim notes that Spock has tried to match Kirk and Kate's schedules. He can just hear Spock's little Vulcan inner voice saying, "It should promote maximum efficiency if the Captain and his daughter's schedules coincide as closely as possible. This will help to eliminate disruptions for unexpected events." What Spock doesn't realize is that he can't get shit done when he's around her.

Kate breaks into snapping her fingers while singing the next lyric as if to emphasize his point. She is even louder, if that's possible, singing that damn song. "I never miss a beat. It's like lightning. And now they will see, mmm-mmm. Oh yes they will see, mmm-mmm."

He can't take it anymore. "Kate," he calls from across the room getting no response. "Kate," he tries again snapping his fingers at her but still nothing. She is completely engrossed in her music. "Katherine!" he yells loud enough to reverberate in the room but still nothing. "How fucking loud does she have it," he thinks both grateful for the headphones but annoyed that he told her to keep the volume down so she won't go deaf. He gets up from the desk narrowly missing being kicked by the foot moves she is adding to her couch dance. "Katherine," he screams knowing they have to hear him in Engineering by now. He finally caught her attention and she looks up at him with those Jade green eyes reminiscent of Lauren's.

"What," she yells back at the same volume to hear herself over the music.

He reaches down taking the headphones off. The volume blaring out of them could rival any Saturday night club. "Jesus Christ loud enough," he says. Kate turns the volume down with a swipe of her hand and gives him the 'I'm busy what do you need' look. "Why don't you go do something with one of the kids?" He suggests trying to get rid of her for at least an hour or so to complete some of his work.

"You let everyone go planet-side with their parents," she states simply. Things had quieted down over the past seven days. They had implemented Jack's fishing net idea all up and down the neutral zone but still no sign of the Jedi. With the Section 31 play yesterday and the Jedi threat still looming, Kirk has no plans to let Kate off the ship. The crew of the Enterprise has been under considerable stress so Kirk gave everyone he could shore leave. That is everyone but he and Kate apparently. "The kids were all so excited. Sam asked if I wanted to go with them, but I figured they might want some family time alone. I also figured you were never going to go for it after yesterday, so I didn't bother to tell you they asked." Kate looks down at the PADD and starts scrolling the pages of whatever story she was reading without purpose. Kate is by no means proficient at reading their language, but school is helping her learn it faster. So far, no one has caught on that Kate can't read. Kate has been able to avoid the teachers finding out by not turning in any assignment that requires writing.

Kirk suddenly feels like shit. When he authorized the shore leaves, he had scheduled his for late that night after she was asleep. He had planned to get a couple of drinks and unwind in quiet. The threat to Kate was just too great to take her dirt side for now, but to Kate's credit, she wasn't throwing a tantrum or screaming about how unfair if was. A buzz at the door pulls Kirk's attention from Kate. "Come," he turns to greet his guest. He hopes it is Uhura with his Visa card. "Bones," Jim says happily. If the doctor is onboard so is Joanna solving one problem today.

"Morning Kirks," he says cheerfully. His expression turning dour, McCoy motions to the hallway. "Can I speak to you a minute Jim?"

"Sure," Jim follows Bones into the hall. Jim prays it is not about the medical situation from yesterday.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Bones immediately lets into Jim. "Get that kid off the ship before I have to declare it a medical necessity."

Jim balks at the rebuke. "And take her where Bones? With the play by Komack and the Jedi running loose, her ass isn't leaving the ship," Jim crosses his arms.

"Shopping, lunch, the movie, hell the library for all I care but get her off the ship. Michaels, Paulson, and Dawson are waiting to go as an escort and Jack will meet you on the planet when you decide the location. We are not taking no for an answer. This has been a fucked up week and everyone, including the Kirk's, need a break," Bones tone grows softer the more he speaks. "It will also make you Dad and not Captain if you are doing something normal. Jim you both need this."

Bones is right. This has been a rough week, but life on the _Enterprise_ is not a pleasure cruise. There will be danger and each parent has accepted it. Maybe a little family time in a normal setting with each other is what they both need. The reports can wait. He'll pull an all-nighter if he has to. Jim walks into the room standing in front of Kate. "Hey why don't you go get dressed and in about 90 minutes," he checks his watch while talking, "we can go down to the planet. I don't know, ugh," he says as she jumps off the couch and grabs him in an unexpected hug.

"Oh my god yes, yes, yes," she says holding him jumping up and down. She raises herself on her toes and with a little jump, kisses him on the cheek. Kirk is stunned. For the most part, she is super easy to please with little things, except when her temper is up, but that was just like her mother. The more he gets to know her the more he realizes just how much he had loved Lauren and why. From her bedroom comes the song again with Kate singing her heart out. "I will meet him late. Don't care what people say, mmm-mmm."

Jim makes a mental note to add some money to her GCN tunes account. Hopefully, she will find at least one new song.

An hour and a half later, they are in the transporter room ready to beam down. Kirk fixes a little pin to Kate's shirt that she doesn't pay much attention to. It is a specialized communicator that tracks Kate's every movement. Kirk can't keep her in a bubble, but Dawson assured him this is damn close. Jack will be pissed when he finds out Jim dismissed the security detail, but Kirk and Kate need some time alone.

"Mr. Chekov prepare to beam us down," Jim steps onto the transporter pad. "Ready," Jim asks seeing Kate still standing on the floor. "Come on," he gestures broadly with his hands for her to stand next to him.

She is a little pale and mumbles "I… um," but doesn't move. As marvelous as the transporter is, Kate doesn't like the idea of her body being torn apart on the molecular level. She also isn't overly fond of the idea of being taken against her will at someone else's discretion.

"You'll be fine Kate," Chekov says realizing she appears to be nervous. "It is very fast and you von't feel anything. It's quick," he snaps his fingers, "like dis."

Jim is shocked. "Honey are you scared," he asks walking back down to her.

"No." She snaps. This isn't her first transporter trip, just the first she is willingly volunteering for. "I just figured we were taking a shuttle or something. That's how we do it back home. Umm, I mean Han's ship. I mean," she stumbles with her words. Kate knows Kirk isn't all that thrilled when she refers to Sky River as her home or Han as her father. He wants the _Enterprise_ to be home, but she still isn't there yet. She doesn't know what to say.

Kirk drops down into a crouch in front of her. "Transporters are the main form of transportation here. You'll be fine. We'll go down together."

"But what if we get separated? What if I materialize with an arm for an ear? You know some kinda malfunction or something. What if we can't get back? What do I do without a way off the planet," she asks and Jim has his answer. She isn't scared of the transporter or transporting. She is scared of being stranded.

"I can do this Sir," Chekov tells him proudly and Kirk nods. Two signals on one transporter pad are tricky, but he knows Chekov can do it. He has done it before and they were hurtling at a planet going hundreds of miles an hour. This would be a piece of cake for him even though it was highly against regulations.

"Come on," Kirk says taking her hand tugging her up the platform. "We gotta get tight though Ok," he says wrapping his arms over her shoulders and pulling her close to his body. He knows it was a cheap way to hold her, but Kirk just wanted to. Kirk has noticed Kate finds some form of comfort at his touch. He wasn't sure she would have let him do it if he asked instead of lying. "Energize," he orders quickly before Kate loses her nerve feeling her body go rigid.

Kate felt like she blinked and then she was there. "How do we get back?" she asks a little desperately.

Kirk taps the pin he attached to her shirt and Chekov cheerfully announces, "_Enterprise_ here".

"Just showing Kate how to call home Chekov. Thanks," he says and the message clicks off. "Now it's not going to happen, but if you get lost or separated just tap here and it'll call the _Enterprise_ no matter where you are." He sees her visibly relax and scan the town market. He is lying a bit. Kate has no chance of getting lost with the communicator. A single word from him will immediately transport her back no matter where the hell she is.

"Looks like Dellalt," Kate remarks taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Dellalt?" Kirk says as they begin to walk down the street.

"No, it was not the rock I was living under." Kate jokes making him laugh aloud. "It was a small colony we got stuck on for a few days while making repairs to the Falcon in the Corporate Sector. There was nothing there but at least no one knew us so we could just be a normal family," she says.

"_Ouch_," Jim says to himself wincing slightly. "_There's that word again. Family_." He knows he shouldn't be jealous of the people who took care of her for so long. He just can't stop hoping that she will use that word to refer to her life here. "_Could be worse. She could be calling Han daddy_," he decides silently and then suggests a store. Kirk prepares for a long wait sitting down in a chair at the girl's section. Jim has had enough experience with women that Kate should be able to occupy herself for hours in here. He pulls out his communicator and scans for any messages. After about 5 minutes, Kate comes back with a single pair of jeans and two shirts. He reaches out taking the items laying them in his lap. Kate just stands in front of him waiting. "Need something?" he asks and sees her shift her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Nope I am done," Kate looks around the store. On the planet, unlike the _Enterprise,_ she feels the Force everywhere. She feels the happiness and joy from the little boy clutching a new toy at the counter. She feels frustration by the young girl in the corner that she can't buy the dress she has chosen because her father thinks it is inappropriate for her age. She feels joy mixed with trepidation as the couple at the counter select wedding rings. Kate allows all the emotions to fill her and flow through her. It overwhelms her sense, but she enjoys the emotional chaos. It has been almost a month since she has felt anything but the cold, chill of the dark side. Kate turns the Force on, Kirk. He is radiating every emotion possible through the Force. Confusion, annoyance, frustration, and disbelief come off him as he looks at the clothes; however, this is because he is out of his element shopping for teenage clothes. Much stronger are the emotions of love, optimism, hope, and pride he feels when he looks at Kate. They are the same feelings she gets around Han only stronger and more primal. At that moment, Kate knows beyond a shadow of a doubt Jim's love for her. Kate also feels a thin chill in the Force like the icy bottom current in a stream. The Jedi are close. She needs to get off the planet. She is not scared of the Jedi but she doesn't doubt a battle would ensue if Kirk finds them or vice versa.

"Done? How can you be done? We have been here ten minutes and you have a pair of pants and two shirts," Jim sets his personal communicator down. "Kate it is not like we never get off the ship, but you need more stuff than this. I thought I'd be telling you put stuff back rather than pick out more," he jokes playfully. "It might be several weeks before we get shore leave again so unless you want a Star Fleet uniform go get more. You need shoes, a coat, more clothes, a bathing suit, pajamas," he rattles off everything not in his lap.

Kate forces a smile to her face. Accessing the Force on Jim was wrong. His feelings of love and support amplify her of dread and guilt. "_How can you possibly expect me to spend your money and then leave_," Kate thinks. This trip makes Kate feel like she is stealing from him. "We had very little personal things at the Jedi academy," Kate lies. "We don't need possessions to be happy in life."

"So let me get this straight. You need a personal PADD, but clothes are considered indulgences? Do you run around naked," Jim grins affectionately. Kate breaks into a huge smirk shaking her head. The austere life of the Jedi is not what she had with the Solo's. She never lacked for the essentials or the luxuries in life.

"Having fun?" Sam O'Neill cheerfully says coming in the store. Both Kate and Jim are thrilled for the distraction.

"Loads. Better than fishing. Great day hon'. And thanks Captain for letting me have this wonderful experience clothes shopping with my wife," Jack says with the largest fake smile Kate has ever seen. He raises his arms up which are loaded with bags as Sam rolls her eyes.

"Sam, Jack, boys," Kirk acknowledges each O'Neill in turn.

Sam instantly sees there is something wrong between the Kirk's. In the past week, they are either bantering playfully or full on arguing. One thing the Kirk's are is not silent. "Shopping?" she says indicating the clothes on Jim's lap with a quick side nod of her head.

"Yeah," Kate says biting her lip obviously upset about something. Knowing it can't be that Kirk is vetoing things, Sam puts her arm on Kate's shoulder moving them away for some privacy. Kate doesn't give Samantha a chance to inquire about the situation. "I don't understand your money or how much he makes," Kate confesses looking like a huge weight is being lifted off her shoulders. "He wants me to spend his money like a sailor on leave."

"You are a sailor on leave," Sam teases cheerfully with a soft grin.

"Yeah but money was never a problem for Han and Leia with her being a princess and Chief of State and all," Kate says like everyone has that problem.

"Princess?" Sam says wrinkling her forehead in confusion. "Your mom is a Princess?"

"Yeah, long story," Kate says playing with the hanger of a nearby shirt. "I'll tell you about it later if you want. The short version is she was the heir to a planet that was destroyed kinda like Vulcan was. Even though the planet was gone, most of the money was on Coruscant so it wasn't like she was destitute. Besides being Chief of State, doesn't pay bad either. Anyways I don't know what to do," Kate kicks at the ground with a shoe. "I don't need as much as he thinks I do."

"Well that is my second specialty after physics," Sam proclaims placing her hands on her hips. "Hope you got paid Sir," she announces happily pulling Kate down some aisles.

"The name is Kirk, James T. for all future purchases by that blonde woman," Jack yells to no one in particular taking a seat next to Kirk. "Not sure which one of use she was referring to. Calls me sir all the time at home," Jack says making Jim laugh.

"Oh my god how long do we have to stay here," Ronin bitches flopping into a third chair. A sharp glare from Jack silences his oldest son instantly. Jim feels Ronin's pain. No man enjoys shopping for clothes.

"I figured you would show up," Jim stares at his chief of security. "I would order you to keep a thousand-yard radius and spend time with your family, but I am floundering her and need your wife. I will make it up to you boys I swear." Jim fist bumps John. "There is a reason women and shopping are not a courses at Star Fleet. No one would take it."

"There is. It is called hostage negations," Jack corrects his captain. All four guys recline back in their seats pulling out their various electronic diversions waiting for the girls to return. "Already," Jack says shocked seeing the girls return. "How have you outfitted her from scratch," Jack stabs a finger at Kate, "in less than thirty minutes, but took four hours buying six pairs jeans?" Jack leans forward locking eyes with Kate. "You are now assigned this duty as part of the _Enterprise_ crew." His comment makes Kate's face light up in a smile.

"She doesn't complain," Sam reprimands severely. "She just tired on what I gave her and made a decision."

"For crying out loud that is what breaks this one. Shopping? You are one strange kid," Jack pokes fun at Kate.

"Where are the boys," Sam asks looking around.

"I thought we were going to be here longer. I sent them outside with the football," Jack hooks a thumb at the grassy strip in front of the store.

Jim takes a long look at Kate and is speechless. She is not wearing sweat pants and t-shirt but a blue dress. "Sir," Sam jumps to Kate's defense seeing Jim's reaction to Kate's dress. "She is a girl and needs to look like one."

Jim waves her comment off. "Call me Jim, please. You just saved my ass here Sam," he says reaching into his back pocket to get his wallet. He hands the card to the store clerk. "Beam it all up to the _Enterprise_," Jim orders the clerk. "Do I have anything left," he jokes smiling at Kate who just shrugs her shoulders. "Let me get lunch?" he offers but Sam and Jack quickly start protesting making up polite adult excuses. Well, at least Sam's excuses were adult-like Kate decides.

A heavy chill engulfing Kate ends her enjoyment. Kate scans the store not finding the lurking Jedi anywhere Kate needs to move the adults out of here. If the Jedi make their move, Kate needs it to be as clear of civilians as possible. With trigger happy Jack on the scene, the situation will get ugly fast. "Oh please," Kate begs Sam. "I think they have real food here not the crazy stuff made of thin air like on the ship."

"Hey don't be picking on my ship," Jim says pretending to strangle her causing her to laugh uncontrollably. They walk outside seeing the boys playing football in the square.

"Lunch," Jack yells as Ronin throws the ball to John. John however seeing Kate coming out of the store does not pay attention to the ball. It hits him square on the nose with a sickening thud. "Ahhh," Jack cringes seeing blood pouring out of John's nose.

"John!" Sam screams running over to help.

Both fathers are confused for a moment at John's lack of athletic skills, but Kirk makes the connection first. Jack is a split second behind. He looks at his boss and then yells "Ronin" for no clear reason walking away. Ronin doesn't realize Jack is trying to escape Jim. He begins protesting how stupid his brother was for not catching the ball.

"Think it's broken?" Kate asks watching the O'Neill's. Jim is at a loss for words. He looks at the little girl next to him realizing how much time he has missed. What he doesn't miss is the attention Kate is drawing in her spaghetti strapped blue sundress from non-adults. He takes a hard look at her dress again. Jim can't decide whether it's the length or neckline that is concerning him most right now. "_What the hell Sam. You are a genius in physics but did you really go to the Academy. The regulations clearly state all female cadets have at least 2 inches below their fingers tips for skirts and shirts showing nothing below your collarbone_," Jim wishes he could rant. This "dress" definitely would have resulted in a cadet being written up for indecent exposure. He will definitely be keeping an eye on the O'Neill boy now judging that his bloody nose was due to ogling Kate and not a football.

They find the nearest restaurant, _Mc Duffy's Sports bar and Grille_ that everyone agrees on and goes in. "What do you want? They've got," Kirk starts looking over the menu.

"Whatever Ronin is eating? After that oatmeal incident I don't trust you anymore," she states rolling her eyes pretending to be pissed.

"Fair enough," Jim concedes. The meal is filled with small talk and jokes. Kate misses her brothers and sister so much watching the interactions between Ronin and John. As the adults order coffee, Kate feels the cold chill stronger than she has all day. She locates the feeling coming strongest from the store across the street. Jim reads the dread washing over her face as the comlink set to vibrate wiggles in her new purse.

"You okay Katie bug," Jim zeros in on Kate making the table direct their attention on her. He may not understand this Force thing, but he is picking up on when Kate is using it. This concerns Kate greatly.

"Yeah just not ready to go back to the _Enterprise_," Kate lies. She has to find a way to meet with the Jedi alone. The pull of the Force has steadily increased throughout the day. Zala Tsu and the other Jedi are going to find her if she doesn't find them first. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I wouldn't mind checking out a store that sells something besides pants and socks. Kate points across the street. "I'm going look around the Bargain Barn," she informs everyone.

Jim narrows his gaze. Kate's previous life may have been more free range but now it comes with boundaries. "You asking or telling," Kirk challenges her.

No one at the table misses the annoyance flash on her face. "Can I go to the Bargain Barn," Kate rephrases her previous statement.

"Yes before we go," Jim settles back in his seat foolishly thinking the conversation is over.

"Oh please. Just for a minute. I'll be right there." She says standing up. "You can see me from here like the entire time."

"After," he responds as the waitress brings the coffee.

"Ugh," she sighs loudly.

"First warning," Jim says leveling a 'don't piss me off' stare at her. That icky feeling in her spine is returning and she squirms to make it go away. The entire table is silent watching the battle of wills occurring.

"It is right there," Kate groans between gritted teeth. "On Coruscant, I went anywhere I wanted. Even at night," Kate adds personal experience to sway Kirk. "Coruscant is huge. This is across a street."

"And when we are on Coruscant we can re-evaluate," Jim states firmly indicating for her to sit her ass down. When he sees Kate not complying, his tone turns sterner. "Not without us so park it."

"But they got to go outside alone when I was shopping," Kate presses dragging John and Ronin into the conversation. "I am five times the fighter they are. I can take care of myself."

"_Damn you are worse at this than I am_," Ronin thinks at the way Kate is managing Kirk. Kate might be oblivious to the hammer about to fall from Kirk, but John and Ronin know that look by heart.

"We can handle Miss Ninja warrior Mr. Jim. It is going to be a long six years keeping her out of trouble so now is as good a time as any right," Ronin offers shocking everyone at the table. Ronin will kill Kate if the look he just received from his father gets him grounded later tonight. "I mean I have back up," Ronin hooks a thumb as John and if she causes any trouble I will just pick her up and carry her back. What do you weigh…50 pounds at best."

Kate's stupefied expression at being considered the weak one at the table generates snickers. "How about it Mr. Jim? You can set a time for us to be back and trust me she will report," John adds to the playful banter. Hopefully, Kate separating from Jim will keep her out of trouble for the next ten minutes by not pissing off her dad.

Kate is annoyed at the boy's choice of words but eager to go. "Pleeeeeease," Kate begs. "Ten minutes. I won't leave their side."

Jim sets his cup down angrily with a clink before changing his mind. He is not looking to fight today. He has no doubt the place is swarming with plain clothed security from the _Enterprise_. In addition, Kate forming an attachment to the kids has gone a long way in her adjusting to her new life. "Ten," he warns. "Jack," he asks looking for confirmation of his decision. Jack gives a quick shrug and the kids fly from the table. "I have a feeling I am going to regret that."

"Jim you have to give her some rope to hang herself on," Jack lends his parenting advice to his friend. "She has the communicator on right?" A nod by Jim lets Jack continue. "The boys know what to do if there is trouble."

"Yeah I just hate letting her out of my sight with the Jedi around," Jim trains a hard stare on Kate as she enters the store.

"Yorkie at the Bargain Barn," Jack notifies his men on the ground. Once he heard Jim was going dirt side, Jack asked for volunteers to discreetly chaperone the Captain and his daughter. Every available man offered his services. "What?" Jack leans back in his seat. "So I am a paranoid son of a bitch," Jack curses with his son's well out of earshot. "Keeping track of her on the _Enterprise_ is a full-time job. I don't even want to think about the nightmare it would be finding her on a planet."

"Good call sign…Yorkie," Jim smirks. "Kate is gonna hate it when she finds out." His comment makes Sam and Jack laugh.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**CH 19 Stealth and Secrets.**

**BARGAIN BARN**

The situation is not ideal but is better than Kate expected. It is gonna be harder with John and Ronin around but Kate is on a mission and no one will stop her. She doesn't know when she will get a chance like this again. "You know you could say thank you," John slings an arm over Kate's shoulders as they cross the street. "If it wasn't for us, you'd be sitting listening to the adults blather on for the next half an hour."

Kate wrinkles her nose at John. Does he really think she needed his help to manage the adults? "I was doing just fine," Kate pushes his arm off her shoulder. "Kirk would have capitulated."

Both boys break into laughter at her comment. Jim Kirk is the awesome uncle to all the kids, but he is not a pushover when riled up or in Captain mode as the kids call it. Kate has no idea what her dad is like, but the boys do. Jim will tolerate her bring a kid, but not blatant disobedience. "Kate you need to dial it down with your dad," Ronin warns. "Kirk is cool, but he doesn't put up with any shit from his crew or us. You keep it up with this attitude of yours and the next five years are going to be miserable for you."

"I am not going to blindly allow him to control every aspect of my life," Kate stops at the entrance of the store. "If you think so then you are as crazy as he is."

"No, we're sane just not raised feral," John gives her a half smile. "See here in the Milky Way parents tend to take care of their young for the first 18 years utterly controlling every aspect of their lives. Yeah, it can suck but it is integral for our oral traditions." Kate looks at John not sure if he is serious or not. Seeing Kate hooked, John continues. "We use the fact that parents suck to bond with each other. If parents didn't dominate our lives how could we ever one-up each other with 'my parents are so bad' stories like my parents are so bad they make go to bed at 9:30 on school night."

"My parents are so bad they make us sing on all car trips when I fight with my dork brother," Ronin adds with a grin punching John in the shoulder.

"My parents are so bad they,"

"You are the weirdest family I have ever met," Kate shakes her head cutting John off. "And I am not feral but independent." Kate pulls open the door entering the store.

"Whatever Miss Independent just don't go too far. I promised my dad we were staying together and Jack don't just give pissy looks," Ronin warns her. Kate looks around the store as John and Ronin head straight to the GCN display bringing up the latest hockey news. Life on the Enterprise is great except for one thing. The Enterprise doesn't have is an ice rink. Before they were stationed on the Enterprise, John and Ronin were avid hockey players. Both he and Ronin played on teams for as long as he can remember. It is a small price to pay for exploring the stars but hockey is the one thing John misses every day.

Kate assesses her surroundings. The cold current in the Force is strong raising goosebumps on her arms. Kate can't find the Jedi but know they are close. She decides to use her time and freedom to her advantage. With the boys distracted for a minute by the GCN display, she takes off. Without resources of her own Kate needs some pocket cash.

After assessing the store's minimal security, Kate glances up and down the aisles looking for her mark. She bumps into the businessman at the end of the aisle murmuring an apology. She quickly walks down three more aisles heading to the back of the store. She finds the camera blind spot opening the man's wallet. Cards are no good because they can be traced. She does find what she assumes passes for hard currency. She will figure out how much it is later on. Quickly stuffing it in her new purse, Kate looks for her next target. She looks around and sees another easy target which she pickpockets as easily as the first one. As she contemplates finding a third mark, she feels someone behind her.

"Child I thought I would never see you again," a voice purrs from behind her. Kate spins finding Zala Tsu staring at her. She curses herself for not keeping the connection to the Force open. Her heart races as she tries to present a calm demeanor. "Have you forgotten your promise so soon," Zala Tsu says reaching out stroking Kate's face with her delicate fingers. The dark side of the Force is so strong it makes Kate feel nauseous. The touch of the Twi'lek fingers to Kate's cheek feeling like snakes slithering over bare skin.

"No," Kate says jerking her head away. "He doesn't ever leave me alone. Are you sure he has it on the ship?" Kate asks getting nervous that she will be caught. She doesn't want Zala Tsu hurt which is a pretty safe bet will happen if Kirk sees her. Zala Tsu is a Jedi, but Kirk is damn fearless like Han. Luke often said that Han's fearlessness impaired his judgment and Kate sees this in Jim. Kirk would take a Jedi head on not realizing the fight he was picking. He did it already in the transporter room screwing up their plan to be in and off his ship in less than 24 hours..

Zala Tsu feels Kate's indecision in the Force. They are slowly losing her to the Captain and his crew. The time of being nice is over. "You have two days to find it or Luke and the others die," Zala Tsu lies. "The battle is not going well for us. They desperately need the Holocron my pet. Millions die or are enslaved while you play fashion model," she hisses. "We will not allow this to occur. If you don't find it in two days I will leave a trail of bodies strewn across his decks until I find it." Anger swells in Kate. She has no doubt they are Sith. How she or anyone did not know this confounds her. The tinkle of the bell over the door signals someone entering the store. Kate spins walking two steps over praying it is not Jim. Instead of her father a dark-haired teen a few years older makes his way towards Kate stopping halfway between her and John.

"I," Kate starts looking back, but Zala Tsu is gone as quickly as she appeared. A little shaken, Kate makes her way back to the front of the store remembering to re-pocket the two wallets she stole. Kate makes it to the front of the store finding John and Ronin still at the GCN display. The street is clear. Kate has time for one more heist. Kate turns her attention to the brown haired boy that just entered the store.

He is a little older than her and has all his attention focuses on selecting some sort of packaged snack food. "Bingo," she puts on her best smile running her fingers through her hair. Kate saunters up next to him kneeling down to pick though the bottom racks of the display. Randomly selecting a purple and green bag, Kate stands bumping into him behind her. "Sorry," she smiles demurely deftly picking his pocket. Kate spins feeling fingers clamp around her wrist. "Hey let me go," Kate says sharply.

"I think you have my wallet," the teen says pulling it from Kate's hands.

Kate is livid. Rarely is she ever caught and never by another child. She definitely needs to practice her skills more. "Is it yours," Kate turns on the charm. "I saw it on the floor and was just picking it up for you."

"Sure you did? The name is Justin Donalds and you are," he introduces himself. He looks Kate up and down. Why Section 31 wants her is beyond him. She is intelligent, beautiful, and great at her skills but a child. It makes no sense to him but like everyone else in the clandestine organization, Justin will follow his orders. Justin glances backward making sure his exit from the building is secure. Whoever she was talking to at the back of the store was not one of their people. Yesterday's play at the Medical center resulted in two transfers from the Administrator's division of Section 31. Justin is not wasting his time on backwaters worlds. He will secure the girl as ordered.

Kate grins brushing her hair away from her face. This guy is hot but a waste of her time. She needs to get rid of him. "You okay Kate," John asks coming up the aisle. Kate feels suspicion radiate from John through the Force.

"Yeah I'm good," Kate gives John a shy smile. His sudden arrival gives her the diversion she needs to leave Justin Donalds.

"I see you more like hot as hell," Justin leans against the display smiling at Kate while ignoring John. "You wanna go get something to eat I know this great place,"

"We just ate and our parents are right around the corner so take a hike," John says stepping between Kate and Justin. Kate gives a little snort of laughter at John's protective nature. John is tall for his age, but Justin has at least a foot on him and about fifty pounds. Kate knows John can fight, but something about Justin's mannerisms tells her he is not helpless either. The last thing she needs is a fight between the two boys ruining her chances to make some money. "I got an idea, why don't you go hit on the girl behind the counter instead of a twelve-year-old." John levels a steady gaze at Justin. Slowly a small grin spreads across his face. "Unless you are some kind of pedophile which I am sure my Dad and hers would love to meet you."

Kate watches Justin's body go tense losing its laid-back charm. "And she is a pickpocket so unless you want those great parents of yours to find out beat it." John is right. Kate feels a sense of danger in the Force and it is coming from the store. It is not the cold chill of the Force but more of a danger warning.

"She is also a mutinous traitor and responsible for helping three criminals escape from the Brig of our ship, but we decided to keep her," John jokes. "She kinda grows on you after a while and she's out of your league. If I were you I'd beat it because she is not leaving this store with you."

Kate stares between the two boys trying to figure out how the job went so wrong. It was an orchard job as they called it on Sernpidal. You picked pockets like you would fruit from a tree and move on. Now with John and Justin it has turned into a cut and run. A smile spreads across Kate's face. Against her better judgement, Kate is really starting to like John O'Neill. "Wow, thanks, John," Kate laughs as he hip checks her lightly.

"Kids," Sam yells as the adults enter the store. Both kids shift their attention to the front of the store. Seeing the adults arrive sends Kate into overdrive.

"You have to," Kate turns back to Justin, but he is gone. "Where did he go?" Kate looks all around her. No one disappears into thin air, but he did like a wraith from a horror movie.

"Kate," a sharp whistle from Kirk follows him calling out her name. "Where are you? Let's go," Jim yells.

"Does it matter?" John raises an eyebrow at her.

"No, just don't tell our parents okay," Kate hopes the desperation is not as apparent in her voice as she feels. "They will read way too much into some asshole hitting on me." Kate bites her lip waiting for John's response. His half grin and shoulder shrug set Kate at ease. "You are the best O'Neill," Kate grins kissing his cheek.

John blushes as he calls out to his mom walking to the front of the store.

"Where were you?" Kirk asks suspiciously seeing her coming from the back of the store.

"Looking at makeup," she lies to him smoothly. Lying is the one thing she is good at after all these years. Kirk's face shows he believes her.

He drops an arm over Kate's shoulders kissing her head. "Ahhhhhh no," Kirk says as they walk out the door and back to the _Enterprise_. He does not need anything else drawing attention to just how beautiful is daughter is. Kate complies eager to get their group as far from the Sith as she can. There is a still a chance Zala Tsu will ambush them. Kate opens up to the Force. The cold undercurrent of the dark side is thick like a summer fog, but she can't pinpoint Zala Tsu's location.

Justin watches the _Enterprise_ group leave the store. "The target was not able to be acquired without attracting attention, but a secondary team tried to make contact. Pursuing and will report when information is available." He makes his way to the team covering the back of the Bargain Barn. They have intercepted the blue skinned, tentacle alien called Zala Tsu. Their team leader, Arden Koerner, is attempting to take her into custody. This Jedi is as beautifully, exotic as has been reported. Her lithe figure stands relaxed as Koerner and the five-man team surrounds her. Justin moves into a position blocking her escape from the alley. He wedges his body in the small crack between the wall and dumpster watching the scene with intense concentration. Justin brings his phaser to bear on her head preparing for a kill shot. A snap hiss fills the air followed by phaser shots ricocheting off at every angle. The blue-skinned alien whirls as if in a dance sending each phaser shot back to its shooter. Justin watches as each member of his team fall lifeless to the concrete pavement. With morbid fascination, Justin witnesses Koerner's head cleaved from his body. His headless form sinks to his knees before toppling over chest first. Justin drops low behind his sheltered positon between the wall and dumpster. It is not that he is a coward, but more that someone needs to report on the failure of the mission. He pulls the video communicator from his pocket flipping the device to "on". Three seconds later the dumpster slides effortlessly exposing his position.

"So my little bishwag it is too bad I can feel that you are planning to kill me. We could have had fun," Zala Tsu shrugs before slicing his head from his body. Justin's muscles involuntary contract around the device as his life leaves his body. The recording device falls to the ground. Once retrieved the Administrator will see not only Zala Tsu's sensual slinking back to the street, but also Justin's lifeless eyes staring back at him.

.

**ENTERPRISE**

"Did you enjoy getting off the _Enterprise_?" Sam asks Kate as the six of them walk happily back to their quarters.

"Yeah," Kate says. "I have always loved going planet side. Although most of the time Han's planet side stops were not a leisurely shopping trip. It was for repairs, escaping the Vong, pirates, or avoiding whoever shot us down. You name it seemed like it happened to us. I remember one time," Kate starts but is interrupted by John.

"Pirates?" John's disbelief rings out in the corridor. "I don't believe you really…ouch," John yells rubbing the back of his head where Jack whacks him with a shopping bag. Few of the adults believe the far-fetched tales Kate has spun about dodging pirates with a smuggler married to a Princess turned Chief of State, but at least Kate is opening up. Eventually, they know Kate will learn they accept her for herself and not for the swashbuckling rogue she presents herself as. Jack makes a mental note to discuss with his son's that they need to tolerate Kate's stories for a little longer before calling her a liar.

"Sorry thought we had to make a left there," he says hoping he shut John up quick enough for Kate to keep talking. John turns glaring at his father but is shut down by a stern paternal glare.

"It's true," Kate looks at Sam with a face begging her to believe the story.

"Sounds exciting but did you ever do anything fun NOT involving a marauding band of pirates," she says with a twinkle in her eyes. Somehow coming from Samantha O'Neill it doesn't seem like an insult or dig. Looking in Samantha's eyes tells Kate she only wants an answer. She will believe any answer Kate gives her because she wants to be Kate's friend.

"One time we went to a beach. It was great. We swam and built sandcastles too close to the waterline." Kate thinks back to the day long ago searching for elements they will consider normal. "I learned to surf or drown gracefully as Jacen termed my skill." The thoughts of her family flood her like a crested river threaten to break is banks. How Kate can even entertain the idea of remaining her makes her feel like a mutinous traitor. They are counting on her and she is letting them down shopping, listening to music, and hanging with the kids like they are her friends. A lump forms in her throat. "Before that," Kate bites her lip drifting off in thought for a minute. She has to change topics before she comes apart in the hall. "Before Han and Luke it was just trying to make it day by day. Some nights I lay regretting my decision to leave school but then Sernpidal fell." Kate leaves a long pause in her story. This is not the right topic either. Kate's chest constricts so tightly it hurts. She just needs to get through the next few feet. Then she will be safely in Kirk's quarters. She can come up with a lie to be alone and regain her composure. The silence tells Kate no one will speak until she ends the conversation. "Right place right time. I guess the Force needed me where it did." Arriving at Kirk's quarters makes the tension and anxiety even worse. She senses the adults staring at her, waiting for her to break. She won't give them the satisfaction. She hates talking about her past before Han and Kirk hates Han. Talking will only cause more problems.

"Thanks for a great day O'Neill's," Jim slaps down the brim of Ronin's baseball cap before extending his hand to Jack and Sam.

The brief silence forces Kate to remember her manners. "Yeah, Sam thanks. I am not really a shopping type girl, but you made it bearable," Kate gives a small smile. Kate and Kirk are a little puzzled that the O'Neill's continue to hang at their cabin door. Jim can't decide what they want and Kate struggles to keep the tears from spilling over her eyelids.

"Would you like to come in for coffee," Jim offers expecting them to decline. Jim enjoys hanging with his crew, but after a day of shopping, he is ready to sit back and watch some sports, not entertain. Kate wants to jump up and down screaming that they can't come in, but that would draw unnecessary attention. Maybe she can find a way to get Kirk alone and fake an illness.

"Love some," Jack quickly agrees gesturing his boys and a smiling Samantha to the door. "After you."

Kirk opens the door to his cabin finding his entire senior staff sitting in his living room along with two preteen girls that can barely sit still. "And we are going to need a lot of coffee," Jim mumbles to himself setting the bags down. The shock of the filled apartment snaps Kate back to reality.

"Here is your Visa sir and it was everywhere I wanted to be," Uhura walks across the room. Kirk smells fresh paint, but can't immediately judge where it is coming from in his tiny quarters. "Thanks for the thank you gift," Uhura grins. "You were very generous," she models a pair of highly against regulation heels.

"Can we show her now," Joanna squeals rushing forward to takes Kate's hands.

"Yes …go go," Uhura shoos the girl's towards Kate's room. Kate allows herself to be drug across the room by her exuberant friends. "The girls came to Sam and I three days ago when we found out we were headed to Star Base 11. They said they wanted to do something for Kate. To make her feel like she was a member of the crew and just not a visitor," Uhura explains slowly following the trio. John and Ronin walk up to Cameron who explains it to them. John is a little miffed not being let in on the secret but he got to spend the day with Kate. To him, it was a fair trade.

"Holy shit," Kate says wide-eyed from her room. Jim quickly makes his way to her side returning the same blank stare as Kate to Joanna and Erika.

"Lt. care to explain," Jim walks out of Kate's room stunned.

"She needs her own space like the rest of us. I was not thrilled with the color scheme, but Jo and Erika informed me it was the hottest thing in girl's bedroom design." Once more Kirk is amazed at how his crew can surprise him. He had planned to let her get a new bedspread, but his once office is now looks like a picture off the pages of a teen magazine.

"Do you like it," Erika asks plopping down on the thick, soft turquoise and lavender comforter. Kate stares around her room. There is too much to absorb at once. The regulation gray walls are now covered in a soft shade of pale lavender matching the thick area rug covering the standard gray flooring. A cream circular chair in the corner matches her new dresser and bed. "We got you a desk to do your homework at. No one likes doing homework but sitting at the kitchen table is the worst." Kate stares at a few of the pictures mounted on the walls. Snapshots of her and the kids grace the frames. Kate barely recognizes the smiling girl in them. That Kate is like a girl from a dream who is happy and carefree. The Jedi Order is right. One should never make meaningful associations with non-Jedi that they cannot walk away from. Kate has allowed her need to be accepted ruin this mission. The sooner she finds the Holocron the better. The pent up sadness from the hall washes over Kate like a tidal wave. The people in the room easily read her emotion as sadness and not joy. "Kate…are you okay," Erika asks stealing a glance at Jo.

"I love it," Kate forces happiness to her face. These people are not evil or out to kill her. If only she had met them before the Solo's and Skywalker's. The time and money they are investing in her wracks Kate with guilt. At least with the standard issue room, Kirk could move his things back in and go on with his life. Now he will have a visual reminder of her until they paint the walls and remove the furniture. This is just another example of how surprises never work in Kate's favor. Instead of being thrilled, Kate wants to crawl into a ball and cry. She has deceived these people from the moment she beamed over. "I just have no words to describe this. You are all so amazing." The words taste bitter in her mouth. She means it, but Kate knows that in two days they will see her for the liar, thief, and cheat she is. Kate buries her disappoint deep. Kate draws on every painful memory she has endured. Every shitty and crappy thing she has done. Kate pretends this is just another scam to save her life and family. When she is on the _Intrepid_ she can let the tears fall like after every scam but not now.

Jim enters the room again seeing Kate desperately trying to hold it together. "Katie bug you alright," he asks leaning in the doorway.

"Never better," she winks. "This is just so much to take in." Kate walks into the living room to address the senior staff waiting there. "Thank you all so much. It is beyond anything I could have ever wished for. I thank you for your time and dedication in this endeavor. I do not deserve the generosity you have shown me. I will remember this day for the rest of my life." Kate's words and tone are far too formal and not missed by anyone in the room as fake and forced.

"Um the normal response is thanks this is really cool," Ronin stares at Kate like she has grown three heads. Time feels like it slows down to a crawl. Bile rises to the back of Kate's throat. Everyone's face is a mixture of pity, concern, or confusion. She has fucked up this situation beyond repair.

"I…," Kate sputters looking for Kirk. She finds him staring at her concerned. Kate gropes blindly trying to access the Force, but it is as if there is a wall between her and it. Kate feels the air suck from her lungs as a loud buzzing fills her ears.

Bones shoots Jim a concerned look. Both men know Kate is on the verge of a panic attack. Bones breaks the tension by standing up first. "Well, I for one am beat. I am glad you liked your room darling'. You deserve to have something nice after this week," Bones' soft southern drawl speaks for everyone in the room.

Kate doesn't think but flies into his arms. "Thank you," she whispers burying her face into his chest. "I will remember this forever."

Kate releases Bones from her embrace as Jim thanks each one of his officers as they leave his quarters efficiently clearing the room. Kate is vaguely aware of Bones telling Jim he is there if either of them need him. Kate drops to the couch as the door slides shut. "So what's up buttercup? Why the long face? If you don't like your room we can change it," Jim settles on the couch next to Kate placing a hand on her knee.

"No, it is perfect but today was really overwhelming. The last week was actually. I guess it just caught up to me," Kate rubs her eyes preventing the cascade from falling down her cheeks. "Can I go lay down for a little while?" Kate gets up heading directly to her new room. She kicks off her shoes laying on the bed pulling the comforter over her. Just as Jim says, she feels safe and warm. Kate relishes the feeling in the dark of her room. With the weight of the comforter pressing down on her, Kate can pretend it is Jim or Han holding her tight.

"You sure you are okay kiddo," Jim sits on the edge of the bed rubbing her back in small circles. She jumps slightly not expecting him to have followed her in but something is wrong with Kate and he knows it. "_Come on kiddo talk to me,_" Jim thinks. "_God damn you, Lauren. You are supposed to be here for this shit, not me. I am supposed to ask you what's wrong and you tell me how you handled it._" But Lauren isn't here. Jim needs to navigate this on his own. In battle, he is never at a loss for words but perched on his preteen daughter's bed he is speechless.

"Yeah I just need a nap and time to process today. Everyone was so great. Can I just be alone for a while," Kate works to control her emotions. Life was so much easier being angry at them.

"Sure," Jim is relieved. Kate is a lot like him. Sometimes you just need to be alone to work through things. "I am going to the bridge then okay for a little while. You need anything I will be back here in a heartbeat," Jim kisses the back of her head. "Comm me when you are up." Kate nods pressing her face in the pillow. She knows if she speaks, he will not go. He will want to make it better and nothing will. The only way to fix this is for her to get the Holocron and leave the ship.

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch 20 Confessions Part 1**

**.**

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

Bleary-eyed Kate wakes to the darkness and silence of the cabin. Even with only the meager light spilling from the living room lamp Kirk leaves on for a nightlight her bedroom is fabulous. Guilt threatens to crush her with each breath. Kate takes slow, calming breaths to quiet her nerves. It isn't the money Kirk spent on her that is causing the guilt. He can get his money back. Things can be sold or returned. The guilt comes from something Kate can't repay: time. Yesterday so many people spent their time on her. The time they could have spent relaxing. The time they could have spent with friends. Time better spent on someone other than a liar and thief. "_Stop it. You are not a liar or thief. You are a Jedi Padawan on a mission. On missions, you do things that you might never do in the real world_," Kate's inner voice reminds her. Even her imagined words sound hollow in her head. She is not on any official mission. She was the bait. She is the thief. She is only integral to the mission because Kate was a Kirk and could get access to the ship. From the dead silence of the room, Kate knows Kirk is still not home. She gets up and makes her way into the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face and brushing her teeth, helps Kate pretend it is a new day. With each action, she pushes her regrets deeper until she feels like some semblance of her old self, the good self. The Kate Solo that was respected and loved. Suddenly she knows what to do. Regardless of how long she is here, Kate needs to make amends for her behavior this afternoon.

.

**BRIDGE**

Kate exhales deeply before stepping off the turbo onto the Bridge. "Does the ship come with ship-wide communications," Kate forgoes the pleasantries walking directly up to Jim. He sets his PADD down staring at her. Kate feels everyone's eyes on her, but she concentrates on Kirk walking forward. He is the only one that really matters in this. Kate has to show him she is a good person that respects those around her. Kirk never answered her question so she rephrases it. "Meaning does this ship have the capabilities to address everyone at once?"

Kate's self-assuredness with the entire bridge crew staring at her intrigues Kirk. "Sure for me or other duty officers," Jim answers her question. The way she groans lets Jim know Kate wanted a different answer. Her squared shoulders sag slightly as her resolve wavers. "Why do you want to make a ship wide announcement," Jim's asks pointedly.

"Because I need to," Kate crosses her arms. Kate's idea sounded so much better without Jim getting all nosy. Her bravado fades as Kirk calls her bluff. It is a battle of wills right now and Kate never loses. Kate's look tells Kirk she is not expanding on her answer. Kate stands straighter preparing for a showdown.

Kirk doesn't want this to become a fight. He needs Kate to feel comfortable coming to him; on the other hand, she needs to understand he will not follow her orders. He relaxes his body posture slouching in the chair letting Kate know this is not a confrontation only a discussion. "Because I need to is not good enough sweetheart," he takes a sip of his coffee. Kirk wants to believe her intentions are sincere; however, Kate has never does anything without a purpose. "_What the hell are you up to kiddo_," Jim thinks to himself. There is no reason for Kate to address the crew. Sensing she is waiting for him to capitulate Kirk rephrases what he needs from her. "Kate I am not going to let address the crew without knowing the message first?"

Kate buckles under the silence and his stare. "If it is a ship wide announcement you will hear it and I know you have a fancy little mute button in your chair," Kate tries to be playful. "I need you to trust me. If you don't like the message mute me. I am asking you for a favor," Kate takes a deep breath, "as your daughter." Kate fidgets uncomfortably waiting for his reply.

Her admission of being his daughter sways Kirk. Although he can't fathom her message it has to be important enough for her to play the family card. "As my kid huh," Jim winks at her. "Lt. Uhura please prepare for a ship-wide announcement." Once given the nod that his order has been followed, Jim motions Kate over clearing his throat.

"No, I want to do it myself. It will be too weird of you announce me." Kate pats him on the back reassuringly. "Relax Kirk, I did this all the time back home." Jim hides his smile as he watches Kate walk to the center of the room like she is the Captain. Spock raises one eyebrow in disbelief. The Vulcan doesn't mind the children on the _Enterprise_. For the most part, they are all well behaved and stay off the Bridge. He hopes the Captain's indulgence of his daughter does not become the standard for all the children.

"The floor is yours, Kate," Jim gestures broadly. He, along with everyone on duty, is keenly interested in what she has to say.

"Is this on," Kate hears her voice reverberate on the bridge. Jim shakes his head realizing Kate did not pay attention to a word he just said. "Okay, so I guess it is." Kate clears her voice before starting. "Um, my name is Katherine Organa Solo…Kirk. Huge name I know and it just keeps growing," Kate tries a joke to relieve some of her nervousness. She may not like it, but these people only know her as a Kirk. For the time being, she will have to get used to it like an alias. She looks around the bridge to see everyone staring at her. Kate clears her throat again. She closes her eyes and pretends for a moment that she is Leia addressing the Senate. When she reopens her eyes, she finds her inner strength calming her for the task. "I have asked permission to address the ship because there are so many things I need to say and getting all four hundred and thirty of you together will be like herding cats." Kate looks at Kirk to make sure the reference means what she thinks it does. His slight nod indicates she chose the correct words.

"_What are you up to Katherine_," Kirk muses to himself. He places a finger on the mute button in case Kate decides to spew her Jedi rhetoric on a grander scale than what she typically has.

Kate's voice gets clearer and stronger with each word. "I want to thank everyone who has tried to make the _Enterprise_ my home. I came back from Star Base 11 to find that Uhura had redone my bedroom from Brig gray to something wonderful. I thanked her but realized she did not do this on her own. Actually I did a really sucky job at thanking her so thanks, Uhura," Kate finds Uhura smiling from her seat at communications. Jim sinks back in his seat waiting for her to continue. "I also want to thank maintenance for painting the walls a lovely shade of lilac. I love it, but I am pretty sure it makes my dad cringes every time he enters the room. Might even help keep him out and give me some privacy." Kate hopes the snickers from the bridge are happening in the other departments. She knows everyone caught the Dad reference. She doesn't feel he is her Dad, but politics and lies go hand in hand. This small white lie could go a long way to making her life easier. "I want to thank everyone that helped carry the copious amounts of furniture and bags and boxes to Room 121. In addition, I want to thank everyone who worked over time or covered shifts to make it perfect." Around the ship, people are thinking this impromptu speech is ending. Little do they know the thank you was just the introduction.

"Now to the apologies," Kate begins causing Jim to give her a surprised stare then smile. Kate returns his smile taking a deep breath before continuing. "Some are very clear. I would like to say sorry to Bones and John O'Neill for breaking their noses. The entire security department gets a huge I'm sorry for having to be on a perpetual red alert since I have arrived. Specifically Jack and Dawson... I will find you later, but I am sorry. The biggest I'm sorry goes to maintenance. Why you did what you did for me today I will never know. You have repaired a swath of destruction in my wake since five minutes after my arrival. Hopefully, this apology will convince you to take down the dart board with my picture on it." Kate licks her lips before finishing the last of her speech. "You may think you know how hard this has been for me but multiply it by a thousand. It doesn't excuse what I have done but is the reason behind all of it. That's all I have to say. If I missed anyone, I am sorry. Thank you." Kate turns to Uhura. "Is this off yet," Kate's voice continues to echo through the ship until Uhura cuts the comm.

Kate stands in uneasy silence as everyone continues to stare at her. Clearly, Kate's plan was just to get to the comm. Her posture and the fact she is biting her lip nervously tells Jim she jumped in without a plan for getting out. He gives her a thumbs up which Kate returns with an eye roll. She did not do this for accolades. She did this because it was the right thing to do. Jim motions for her to come to him with a rolling of his hand. As she slowly approaches him, Jim leans forward resting his arms on his knees clasping his hands. "Kate you surprised me," he smiles softly.

Kate feels her cheeks go red. "Why because I am not actually from under a rock," she idly plays with a lock of hair feigning disinterest. Why Kirk is making such a big deal about a simple thank you and I'm sorry frustrates her.

For all her boldness and sass, Jim finds Kate doesn't like the limelight after the fact. She jumps in without thinking but has no idea what to do once her impulsive move is over. She squirms staring at everything and anything but him. She may not like it, but Jim needs for Kate to know how he feels. "No because you thanked all those that helped you and apologized for the things you have done wrong. I'm proud of you. VERY proud of you," he stresses very taking her hands. His praise of her turns Kate redder than he has ever seen. "Hey, I mean it," Kirk makes her look at him. Things have been very rough between them with few moments he can give her praise. Kirk wants to make sure she knows he sees the side of her Kate is trying to hide. The caring, respectful side that is buried deep under false cynicism of the universe.

Kate's face lights briefly from his praise before something internal extinguishes it like water on a flame. "Whatever," Kate blows off his comment walking off the bridge. She hopes he reads her response as indifference and not the embarrassment she is feeling.

"Kate come here for a minute please," Kirk calls her back as she reaches for the turbo button.

She was so close to escaping. Kate doesn't want him or anyone else to see how much she likes them. Following the formula that has always worked Kate groans loudly attempting to place her self-consciousness with anger. If she can make him angry enough he will remover her from the bridge ending the parental pep-talk. "What," she almost yells comes back. "I knew I should have done this on Chekov's shift."

Her distress at showing her true nature is not missed by Kirk. He needs to bring the sweet, respectful girl out from her moody pre-teen cocoon. Gaining a small measure of privacy, he motions for her to follow him to the view screen. A disgruntled 'ughhh' echoes loudly in the silence of the bridge. Jim knows her actions are all for show. That she is attempting to push him away but he will not let that happen. Kate is desperately homesick. Jim can't take her home but he may have a way to help. "See all those stars," he stands looking out the view port at the vastness of space.

Kate knows a lecture is coming. All adults get this way when they attempt to make kids feel the understand them. Kate doesn't want Jim to understand her. She just wants to go home. "Oh please do not get sentimental and mushy. Not here okay. I get it you are happy and proud," Kate sneaks a look over she shoulder. The bridge staff has went back to their duties but Kate is not taking any chances.

Jim ignores her snippy comments. "Somewhere out there is Sky River's stars showing you the way home. We may not be able to see it but it is there." This is not the conversation Kate is prepared for. She hides her face by looking down. Jim tilts her chin up until their eyes meet. She bites her lip to hide her emotions. "You will never be lost or alone if you just find a light. When Sky River light touches the Milky Way, and I can assure you it does, it shows we are all connected." Kate fights back her tears trying not to cry. She hates it when he is nice and caring. "Han and Leia's love and mine for you is in that light. As long as there are stars in the sky you will never be alone again. I promise."

He doesn't try to hold or kiss her. He stands proud and tall next to her waiting. She has to say something to change the topic before she starts to cry. "So do you really hate the lilac that much," she comes up with a topic so far off from the one they need to talk about it is laughable.

Jim drops his head snickering. Kate was raised by strangers but is so much like him. His carefully groomed lackadaisical persona hides his true insecurities. Where Kate hides behind humor and anger, he hides behind humor and recklessness. "No. I am not fond of it but as long as your happy that's all that matters," Jim gives her a side glance with his charming half smile.

"Can we paint the living room Pepto-Bismol pink," she fakes an overly happy smile baiting him.

"Stay in your own room. It is my quarters as you so commonly point out. When you start calling it our quarters we can talk," he teases gruffly with a frown. Kate slides an arm around his waist embracing him in a side hug. When she is home these are the moments she will remember: When they were just Jim and Kate having a good time with each other. "You hungry," he wraps an arm around her. Kate's stomach rumbles loudly signaling she is. "Come on. Let's go stuff ourselves with burgers and fries. Mr. Chekov you have the conn. Have a great night ladies and gentlemen," Kirk announces as the shift slides seamlessly from Alpha to Beta. Dinner was filled with jokes and laughter as they ate with the McCoy's and the O'Neills. Thankfully, everyone had the good manners not to bring up her thank you speech. Before she is ready, they are heading back to their quarters.

.

**DENEVA MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS DENEVA**

Sam Kirk stares at the communique connecting the dots. As divisional manager of Section 31 for the Beta Quadrant, Sam Kirk is never short of work. For Aaron Wagner to forward this information to him, the job must have been an utter failure. Aaron Wagner is damn good at his job being the divisional manager for Section 31 of the Alpha Quadrant, yet here he is asking Sam Kirk for help. For days, reports of a mysterious group of aliens with extraordinary powers have leaked into his office. With no hard evidence and it not being in his territory, Sam Kirk placed it on the backburner. He knew Section 31 was planning to apprehend the aliens. He cared less about the operation until Aaron Wagner's message of 'does your brother have any illegitimate children?' instantly causes the pot to be placed front and center on the stove. After two days of digging around, Sam found out Jim indeed had claimed some female as his offspring. If he had a normal relationship with his brother, Sam Kirk would have placed a call and sent congratulations. Unfortunately, the Kirk's are not a normal family. Sam blew the information off as Jim finally getting nailed by one of his ex-lover one-night stands. The only thing up to now that surprised him was that it took this long for Jim to be paying child support. His surprise turned to stupefaction when the report came through that Komack authorized Jane Doe be abducted from the Enterprise on the grounds Kirk was not her father. Since Admiral Marcus' death, Komack had been trying to fill his seat in Section 31. Few things Jim and Sam agree on but both men don't trust James Komack as far as they can throw him. It was easy gaining the official birth certificate claiming a Katherine Kirk was the child of Captain James T Kirk and Lt. Commander Lauren S. Kirk. The difficult part was finding an image of the child. Numerous pictures of a blonde haired, green-eyed girl litter his PADD, but images are easily faked. Sam Kirk needs hard proof that the girl in the picture is actually Jim's daughter. The reason Sam Kirk's teams are so effective is that they only accept first source information as fact. Anything else is pure conjuncture to him. Exhaling loudly Sam Kirk places a comm call to the _USS_ _Enterprise_.

Several minutes later, Ashlea Flanigan, Sam Kirk's secretary announces the comm is open. "Jim, Congrats. I just heard the news. Never thought my baby brother would take the plunge. How is fatherhood going?" Sam Kirk's tone is cheerful with a hint of sarcasm. Anything less would set off red flags. He and Jim speak once a year at the holidays. Jim calls to wish his nephews Merry Christmas or Aurelan Kirk demands Sam place the comm to wish Jim a Happy New Year.

"Shocking to me too," Jim admits. "It's going to be hard but hell if you can do it and are never home there is hope for me." Empty silence fills the line. Aside from having the same last name, the Kirk brothers have nothing in common.

Sam Kirk approaches the situation as he does any target on a mission: Direct and to the point. "Well, the boys can't wait to meet Kate. Tell me can you send a picture. We are dying to see what she looks like. Tell me did she get the famous baby blues of her father or the evil green of her mother."

At least this part of the conversation feels normal to Jim. Lauren and Sam had a love –hate relationship without the love. It started out rocky but after she left Jim, the first time for Star Fleet, Sam disowned her. It took everything Jim had to get Sam to come to the wedding. His brother and wife developed an uneasy truce when together. Superficial niceties were exchanged in conversations only as deep as "How is the weather in California?" The two were just beginning to thaw when Lauren went AWOL on Risa. Jim has never admitted it, but it felt good to have Sam blindly take his side. He was one of the few who did not find fault in Jim for his wife's disappearance. "Lauren was never evil. Just maddening sometimes like now but I won't get into that," Jim shuts the topic down. Sam has every right to hate Lauren, but she is the mother of his child and his wife. For some unknown reason, Jim can't let his brother bash her.

"Any chance my wonderful sister- in-law might be around and you don't know it? Did she come with the kid?" Sam allows thick sarcasm to coat his words. Anything less would be unnatural. Over the years, Sam has spent considerable time and resources continuing to track down Lauren Kirk. It has been his life mission to find her: Not out of love or concern but because how effectively she dropped off the universe. Even dead people on backwater worlds leave a trace if you have enough resources to find them, and Sam Kirk has the best resources in the galaxy. Over the years, he has imagined meeting her. Depending on his mood that day, Sam has gone from offering her a job to killing her on the spot.

"Does it matter?" Sam's interest in Lauren rankles Kirk. Kate may open a new chapter for him and his family to mend, but Jim can't forget the pain of the past. His gut tells him Sam's call is not all brotherly in nature. "Why are you interested in my private life suddenly, change of heart," Jim's words are serious, but he keeps his tone playful and light. Part of Kirk wishes the call contained a visual of his brother. Not reading Sam's body language as he speaks denies Jim a piece of the puzzle.

Sam Kirk tenses his body in frustration. He wants to rant and rave demanding the information but must play nice. "You are my brother. I love you. We are not getting any younger and like it or not we are a family. Is it a crime for me to be interested in my niece," Sam asks. He lets a degree of annoyance fill his words. This is about the time things go downhill in their conversations. "I am only asking for a picture Jim not custody." Sam's words were chosen carefully. Jim thinks he is a mining executive on Deneva not the head of Section 31 for the Beta quadrant. With the recent kidnap attempt, Sam hopes Jim might open up unknowingly with an offhand remark he can exploit.

"So how are my nephews," Jim changes the topic. In the private sector, Sam Kirk is a powerful man but Jim knows there is nothing he can do to help the situation in Star Fleet. "Peter still playing ball? You in the little league championships again?" Jim may have little use for his brother but has followed his nephews achievements over the years. Sam may be a shitty brother, but he is a good father.

"I will swap you a picture of Peter with the MVP trophy for one of Kate," Sam tries again. In about thirty seconds, the gloves are coming off. Sam has spent an excessive amount of time trying to get a picture of his niece from his brother. It takes less time to get one of the Klingon high council.

"I'll send a picture once I can get one," Jim's instincts tell him Sam is up to something. This is the third time in four minutes he has asked for a picture.

"You haven't taken a picture yet? You suck at the Dad thing. Just take one now. Doesn't have to be great. Aurelan is all over me and I was out all night playing poker. It would sure smooth things over for me at home." Sam is done with the pleasantries.

"She is in school and I need a camera. How many pictures do you take Sam? Photos and selfies are really not guy things," Jim leans back in his chair looking at the image of Kate on his desk. Sam may have been interested in saying congratulations, but the real purpose of the call was to get a picture. Kirk needs to know why.

"Jim use your damn phone. Doesn't need to be a glamor shot," Sam's volume increases as his frustration grows. The silence on the phone makes Sam play his last card. "Fine," Sam lets defeat fill his voice. "Mom found out you have a kid. She is thrilled to hear she has a granddaughter; however she won't call you. She is all over my ass and I have enough baggage with her that I don't need yours added. Send me a damn picture so she will stop calling me. Better yet," Sam starts to pace his office. "Call her and send one yourself. She is your mother too."

"Pushy," Jim jokes sending an image of Kate at his side with her face partially hidden by her blonde hair. The image confirms what Sam Kirk needs to know. Kate Kirk is Section 31's Jane Doe. She is connected to the aliens Section 31 wants. Sam's life has instantly grown extremely complicated. His niece is NOT going to be part of a Section 31 operation. The minute the picture confirmed she was a Kirk, Kate received the gift of having the devil himself for an Uncle. Operation Akvan is over. No one will touch her without his direct approval. Sam Kirk will make sure of it.

When Jim gets no reply from the sent image he checks to make sure Sam is still on the line? It wouldn't surprise him if Sam hung up after getting what he wanted. The small part of him that is Jimmy Kirk prays he is still on the line. James Kirk may need no one but Jimmy Kirk longs for the family he never had. "Well, what do you think of my princess? She has my hair, Lauren's eyes and the Kirk propensity for getting into trouble."

"She's adorable," Sam says curtly. He doesn't have time now to shoot the shit with his brother. A single image has just ignited a raging fire within Section 31 and Sam Kirk needs to play fireman. "Hey Jim I got a meeting in five minutes. Can we talk later? Maybe actually see each other more than one a decade."

"Sure thing," Jim fights to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Take care Jim," Sam abruptly ends to call throwing the comm on his desk. He takes the next five minutes to collect his thoughts before calling the Administer. "Aaron it's Sam. Confirmation was received."

"I am sorry," Aaron Wagner says from across the galaxy.

Wagner's tone indicates he is not going to call off the mission. Sam gets rigid in his seat. "You will be if Operation Akvan is not terminated. Do not test me. We both know what I am capable of. She is family and I will take personal control of her case. I am prepared to burn anyone or thing that attempts to touch her to the ground. I have done it before with less emotional involvement to a case. This is your first and only warning. Are you prepared to start a war with me?" Sam never yelled or raised his voice but the calm way his spoke sends chills through Wagner.

"I lost Arden Koerner and his entire team. You can't expect my family to be hit and not retaliate," Wagner holds his ground.

"No I expect you to handle anyone not named Kirk. If she is touched by anyone other than me or my family I will wipe yours from the universe."

"Fine she is yours," Wagner rubs the back of his neck. Few people scared him, but Sam Kirk is the scariest man he ever met. "I am having enough trouble getting the adults. No one wants to deal with a preteen. Good luck." Wagner says into a dead air. As soon as Sam Kirk received confirmation Wagner knew the score he had hung up.

"Kowalski…we have a problem," he says into the office comm.

.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch 21 Confessions Part 2**

**.**

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS USS ENTERPRISE**

Walking into their quarters Kate thinks about her last deed of the day. Of all the people on the Enterprise, she owes Kirk the most. As payment for the room, Kate decides to tell Kirk about her past. She also wants him not to worry after she is gone. Not knowing is the worst feeling in the world. She needs to make Kirk understand that her leaving is for the best. That she will be cared for and happy. "I'm not gonna EVER stop talking about Han and home," she announces in a challenging tone. Kirk looks at her perplexed. "I know you hate it and just want me to shut up, but he was there when I had no one. He never threw me out."

They have already been through this once. Trying to be patient, Jim prepares to set her straight once again. "Sit down," he motions to the couch but Kate doesn't move. "Sit," he says with a little more anger than he intended taking a spot next to her. Kate tentatively sits on the edge ready to bolt if this turns ugly. "I don't know if you will ever believe this, but I loved your mommy more than anything in the universe. She was funny and beautiful, smart, and feisty. She made me happy when I was sad and brave when I was scared. I didn't have a close family when I was a kid. I never thought in a million years I'd get married. Then I met her." A smile spreads across his face. "I was never happier than when I was with her."

"Then why did you leave her on the beach?" Kate says. "She said that was the last time you were together."

"Did she talk about that trip?" Kirk asks hanging on Kate's every word.

"No, but whenever I asked about you Mom always said 'you can't go back only forward,'" Kate admits. Jim feels a sharp pain in his chest. This was Lauren's advice to him every time he screwed up in one way or another and regretted his actions. "And I have always tried to go forward but," her voice trails off and her chin trembles. Before Kirk can figure out what to say, Kate continues. "I don't remember much about her. I was only four when she left, but I remember always feeling like she loved me." Kate sighs moving back farther on the couch. She sits Indian style facing Jim. "Do you want to know?" She asks in a tone indicating she is scared of Kirk's response.

"Yes, but only if you are ready to tell me," he says encouragingly. Bones told him she would open up. As always his best friend was right.

"We lived on a planet called Sernpidal. That's actually the rock I'm from. You know the one you constantly refer to me living under," she gives a weak laugh adding humor into the conversation. "One day I remember her taking me to this huge building. She told me it was going to be my new school. That it was filled with kids who would be my new friends. I was so excited. I was so stupid," anger flares in her voice. "The first day she was at the gates to pick me up right after school. About a week goes by and then she picks me up. She takes me to this park down the street. She explained that her new job needed her to go on a business trip and I needed to sleep there like the other kids for a few days." Kate's eyes hold a haunted, desperate look as she tells the story. He knows the pain she experienced. It was the same feeling he had when his mother left him on Tarsus. The difference was Jim was twelve, not four. He also doesn't miss that Kate only refers to her mother as she. As if calling her mom would make the pain deeper. "I told her not to go. If she waited I could over the weekend with her but she said no. She promised she would be back soon with a huge surprise." Tears begin to form, but Kate blinks them away, taking a deep breath. "I waited for weeks, then months, but she didn't come back." Kate plays with a fingernail. "Do you have Santa Claus here?" she asks abruptly changing the topic.

"Yeah, he comes every year," Jim starts unsure what to do about the abrupt topic change. He is shocked that she knows of this arcane Earth tradition. His mind races for a way to get her back on topic, but Kate saves him.

"I know he's not real or maybe he just couldn't find me. Or maybe he knew all the bad things I would do and I got on that naughty list early," she says trying to lighten the conversation. Kate, like Han and Kirk, has learned to use humor to cover her pain. "Either way by Life Day Eve I thought that if I asked him for my mom he would bring her back. Or you," she pauses looking at the floor embarrassed. Kate regains her composure saying, "I was actually stupid enough to think she was going to find you. That you both would show up and we would be some big kriffing happy family."

"Kate," Jim's heart breaks reaching out to take her hand. Kate's story has taken on a rambling quality, but he lets her take the conversation where she needs it to go. He can fill in the pieces later.

Kate pulls back sharply from his touch. "Don't!" She threatens. "I can only do this once." Jim settles back into his position on the far side of the couch waiting for her to continue. "On Life Day you have a tree of remembrance. There was one in the main hall but wanted my own like I had with her. So I cut a branch off a bush, stuck it between my pillow and the wall and went to sleep. I knew I would wake up and see her, you, or both of you. My mom had to be there when I woke up because it was the only thing I asked for." The tears start to fall as she grabs Kirk's sweatshirt off the back of the couch to wipe her eyes. "No surprise neither of you wasn't there the next morning." Kate throws in an intentional dig quickly feeling bad. "I realized no one was coming after waiting for six months, so I came up with a new plan. One visiting day, when everyone and their parents were going out to visit the city, I pretended to be with another family and left," Kate says proudly. "I thought maybe I would find her in the city. I was so mad at her, but I just wanted to see her. Our small house had a new family living in it. Since that wasn't our home anymore I just started to walk our neighborhood. I looked everywhere eventually finding the park we went to the day she left. I remember her always telling me if I was lost to stay put, so I sat on a bench and waited. When it got dark I got scared. I went back to school, but the guard wouldn't let me in. They told me Kate Pike was asleep and to go away. They didn't take beggars and the orphanage was down the street. I told him I was Kate Pike, but he said not a chance."

Jim reels slightly hearing her alias. It made sense. Lauren was extremely close to Christopher Pike. Their relationship bordered on father and daughter with Pike letting her stay in his home on breaks and holidays. He even paid for their honeymoon and the trips to Risa. Suddenly a thought flares in Kirk's mind. "Did he know," a voice screams over and over in Kirk's mind. Jim quashed the irrational rage growing that Pike knew of Lauren's plan to leave. There is no way he was a part of Lauren's disappearance. Chris and his mother took the news of Lauren's disappearance almost as hard as he did.

Kate's words draw Kirk back to the present. He could look to Pike for answers later. Kate is his focus now not his ghost of a wife. "I was scared. I had nowhere to go. All my friends were in the school so I had no one to turn to. I sat at the gates and cried. Someone would notice I was not in bed. Someone would see that I needed help so I stayed put like mom said; however, no one missed me. No one ever misses me. I was so cold that night. I should have brought a coat. I don't know why I didn't," Kate gets a far off look remembering the event.

"_You fucking bitch if I ever see you again_," Kirk silently rages hearing the first part of Kate's story. His life was shitty, but at least he wasn't on the streets in Kindergarten. He knows the feeling of cold and hungry from Tarsus. He held kids as young as Kate was in his arms desperately trying to warm their chilled hands and feet whispering lies that it would be over soon. Regardless if the kids in his group believed him, Jim was there and the adult at thirteen. Kate had to weather her storm alone.

"The security guard must have called the authorities because soon the police showed up. Looking back I should have stayed put but he was yelling so loud. I ran. I ran as fast as I could back to the park. I decided to just come back to school in the morning. I curled up tight in a ball and fell asleep on the bench." Kate notices Jim stiff. His blue eyes that typically sparkle are hard. His mouth that generally has a smile fighting to emerge is replaced with his lips drawn tightly against his teeth as he clenches his jaw. Every muscle in Jim Kirk's body is taut as if he is ready to lash out and beat something to a bloody pulp. Kate knows he is not mad at her. Han had the same reaction when she told him about how she ended up on his landing ramp. Both men want to kill Lauren. Kate needs Jim to calm down. If he walks out, Kate won't find the courage to tell the story again.

"You gotta believe in the Force Jim. You have to in your very soul know that the Force will guide you to your place in life. If you can't do that you'll be lost. The Force is just like the starlight you told me about on the Bridge. When I find it I am not alone anywhere," she says staring into his eyes, pleading for him to understand. Kate's eyes drift around the room. He is not ready to hear about her life. Sharing the story was a stupid, selfish idea. As much as Kate wants to blame him for every rotten thing in her life, he is not her personal punching bag. Jonas told her one time that life is a solitary journey filled with pain, loss, and despair. That no one wanted to hear the gory details so bury it deep and lock it up tight. Jim is not ready for her story. Before she leaves, Kate decides to write down the rest instead of telling it to him. She will gloss over the pain. Candy coat the harsh reality with sugary lies to make him feel better. Kate is an expert at burying deep and locking up tight. Why she choose to start from the beginning and not when Han found her is a decision she will regret forever. Kate uncurls her feet, standing up from the couch.

"_Pull it together Jim_," Kirk says to himself unclenching his hands. The movement hurts his knuckles. He had no idea how long his fists had been balled ready to strike at an invisible enemy. His fingers find her small wrist before she is able to leave the couch. He is the adult. He is her father. His mother never cared to learn about the pain of Tarsus. Jim doesn't know if it would have helped to tell his mom but the fact she never asked has caused the wedge that still sits between them to this day. He can't change the past, but he can alter Kate's future. He can give her a future filled with love and security. No matter how badly her story hurts him, she lived through it not him. Kate must understand no matter what occurred he finds no fault in her or her actions. "Kate…honey…please don't go. I can't even imagine how unbelievably hard this is for you, but I am willing to listen if you are willing to talk," he says soothingly. Jim is concealing his rage well. Hurt and anger simmer below Jim's relaxed posture. He releases her wrist. The decision to continue must be Kate's alone. Jim will not pressure her. Silence hangs heavy in the room as Kate walks away. Jim rubs his eyes frustrated. There is so much Kate is hiding from him.

Jim feels the couch sag as Kate crawls back into her position with a box of Kleenex in her lap. She pulls one from the box twisting in around her fingers. "Do you want to hear more?" Kate swallows hard. "The middle is a bitch, but the end gets so much better."

"_No, I don't. I don't want to sit and hear how your mother and I failed you_," Jim thinks to himself, but he has no choice. The sad realization is Jim would have been a crappy father if Lauren had stayed. He would have loved Kate and Lauren, but he was too young, immature, and selfish at twenty-one to be a decent father. Kate would have had a home, clothes, food, and stability, but that was all he would have given her. At twenty, Jim was hell bent on his career and finding adventure. Maybe Lauren knew this. Maybe she left because of this. It doesn't excuse Lauren's actions, but his wife seemed to know his needs before he did. Jim takes Kate's hand in his. "Kate there is nothing you could ever say that would make me not love you. Nothing you could ever do to make me turn my back on you. One day I will tell you my story. It isn't pretty. I did things that make me ashamed to this day, but I had to survive," Jim hopes his words give her the strength to continue. Jim has not missed that Kate refers to her mom only as she. Kirk doesn't miss the theme that Kate thinks no one wanted her. Her story is explaining so much about his daughter and why she is the way she is. Jim braces for the 'bitch of a middle' as Kate nods and begins talking.

She sniffs back her running nose wiping her eyes. Kate's tone takes on a happy quality. She has to sugar coat parts of the story for him. None of it is Jim's fault. Making him feel any worse would be cruel. Kate survived the tale and that is good enough for her. No one needs to know how deep the wounds went or how badly they scarred over. "So I wake up the next day and this boy was sitting next to my head on the bench. He was John's age at the time maybe a little younger. He said his name was Jonas Wright. He actually looked a lot like John. Maybe that is why I gravitated to John first out of all the kids. They both have that shaggy brown hair and a silly ass smile." Kate shakes her head remembering Jonas. Jim likes John. Jim would not like Jonas. Yes, the boys looked similar but personality wise they are polar opposites. Where John is innately nice, Jonas was innately cruel. John would never find pleasure in hurting others, whereas Jonas would go out of his way being vicious. These details don't matter anymore. Let Jim think they were a bunch of rascally street kids. Jonas is dead along with everyone she knew from Sernpidal.

"He asked me if I was hungry and offered me a muffin from a bag he was carrying. She told me never to take anything from strangers, but I was so hungry." Kate hangs her head before laughing. "Funny thing is I never knew how hungry you could be. Missing a meal or two is nothing." Kate snaps out of her pity party. "You want to know why I took the muffin?" Kate raises her eyebrows like it is the punchline for a joke crossing her arms. "He said anyone whose last name is Wright always has to be. It was his catchphrase. No matter what was going on Jonas would always say 'hey who is Wight,' if we doubted him." Kate sees Jim miss the humor. "Because it was spelled wesk resh," Kate looks like she is about to vomit. She has told so many lies she can barely keep them straight. So far no one has caught on she can't read. Kate wants to hit something hard for her stupidity. Spelling Jonas' name in Aurebesh was akin to lighting up a neon sign that said I can't read. "Waybe I am twalking to much," she pretends to be tongue tied. "It was spelled double u, are, eye, gee, haitch, tee. Get it. Wright," she looks for any spark of humor to get her out of her hole.

The more Kate talks the more questions and lies Jim spots. Kate is sharing her story, but her cover-ups are as obvious as the sun in a July summer. They glare brightly in the middle of her dark story. Jim begins to make mental notes of all the holes in her story. When she is done, he will address them. Bringing them up now will shut her down. Jim doesn't need to hear any more about Jonas Wright. He as met enough smooth talking con artists like him his entire life. He forces the smile Kate needs to make her keep talking. "Maybe we should change our last name? I could make shirts saying 'Wright is always Right.' Might get the crew to listen better," he shakes his head laughing. Kate's face lights up seeing he missed the lie only catching the joke.

"So I tell him about yesterday and that I just was waiting for the school to open back up or my mom to come. Jonas offers to take me back to the school. I thought he was so nice. Not only did he give me his breakfast, he was offering to take me home. I jumped at the chance. I still don't know why but the guard at the gate would not let me in. He said I was not Kate Pike and if I didn't leave I would be sorry. At four, I didn't know I could have told him to call the police. If the police ever had come I would have been let back in but I was dumb back then."

Kirk can no longer handle Kate thinking she did anything wrong. "Kate…baby you were four years old," Jim attempts to keep a normal tone as he speaks. "No one at four would know that."

"I know that now," Kate stresses the last word. She looks around the room again aimlessly. "Since they wouldn't let me in I started to cry. Jonas was so nice. He hugged me telling me not to worry. He had a better place to go where there are all kinds of people like us. I guess I just wanted to belong somewhere. Belong somewhere where people would miss me if I was gone overnight so I went." Kirk feels sick as his heart races. Her sucky middle part is a parent's worst nightmare. His mind jumps to his childhood and later teen years, but he has to keep it together. He cannot make her think she has done anything wrong if this is going where he thinks it's going. Kate's next part helps him to considerably relax. It's bad but not compared to what could have been. "Jonas takes me to a man named Ouris Dover. Later I realized he was a two-bit smuggler and thief but he welcomed me in. It was so exciting that day. There were ten other kids all ranging from Belinna who was a little older than me to Jonas who was the biggest. There were no rules. We laughed, played, and just hung out. It was the greatest weekend EVER." Kate's smile fades slightly. "But nothing is free is it," she looks to Kirk for some sort of response. Kate needs to see Kirk is okay with her story. That he understands she was so little at the time and didn't make the best decisions.

"Not usually baby girl." He confirms.

"Ouris Dover taught me people could have two faces. He was so nice at first and, for the most part, was to the younger kids. See when you did a good job, Ouris made you think you were the greatest person in the world." Jim can connect the dots. She doesn't need to tell him what happened when Ouris was not happy. "A few days later the party ended. Ouris and Jonas told me that I could stay as long as I help the family out. I really liked it there and I thought if I stayed I could keep looking for mom…I mean her." Kate corrects herself. "I was willing to do anything to find her. When I asked how I was supposed to help out they told me not to worry about it. The next day Meletias and Jonas took me out. They showed me how to pick pockets. I knew it wasn't right to steal, but they convinced me it was ok when we only took from people that had a lot of extra money. They would never miss it. It was ok as long as I never took anything from someone who looked like us. I wasn't sure what he meant by people like us," Kate muses looking confused. "At first it was hard for me to figure out who was the mark but Jonas taught me. It wasn't long until I knew 'not like us' meant everyone else. I knew it was wrong, but I believed anything just to stay. So I watched and learned and soon I was the best. I was cute, and small, and a great actress. We did a lot of things to get money and I was the best: Pickpocketing, breaking and entering, stealing, shoplifting. It all came so easy to me. After meeting Luke, I realized it was because I was using the Force subconsciously. I can't use it like him yet, but it did help me out." Kate sees something flash in Jim's eyes. Kate misinterprets his disgust with the Jedi and the Force for him being mad at her. "Jim I never hurt anyone I promise. Swear to God. Jonas would beat," she backpedals like she is worried Kirk is going to punish her for the stuff she did all those years ago.

"Beat people up," Jim finishes her statement. Kate nods in silence. This is not shocking to Jim but shows how naive Kate really is. People like Ouris and Jonas spend their lives hurting people. The fact that Kate finds this reprehensible and shocking tells Jim, Kate got out in time. She escaped the horror of Sernpidal with her morals intact. Sure she stole, lied, and cheated people but Kate's eyes and body language showed she hated it. "Stealing is wrong, but I understand. You had no way out. You were alone and I am sorry for that," he says validating her actions but not condoning her acts. He goes to say more but she firmly holds up her hand again and Kirk remembers what she said earlier. He closes his mouth and waits.

"Things were that way for the next two years at least. I was the top moneymaker. I had to be because sometimes other people had bad luck. Things maybe didn't go their way working and well…you didn't come back without your quota. I mean it was only fair. Everyone has to earn their keep right?"

"_Oh, baby_." Jim thinks sadly. "_When you were trying to protect the world who was protecting you_?" Kate's admission to helping others earn their keep as she called it explains her fanatical and zealous commitment to duty. Kate needs to belong. She needs to prove her worth to be accepted. From what Jim can tell, no one has ever accepted her for her. Her school accepted her only when she was within their walls. Ouris saw her as an easy asset to exploit. The Jedi let her in because of the Force. The Enterprise let her in because she had or was, the package. No wonder Kate plays the tough act, always looking for the angle. There has never been a time there wasn't an angle.

"Yeah, things were good until the Vong arrived." This is not the first time Kate has mentioned the Vong. Jim needs more information. He will press this topic if she tries to gloss it over.

"The Vong are the Jedi's enemies," he takes a stab at understanding.

Pure loathing fills her eyes. Kate's breathing sharpens into short puffs. "The Yuuzhan Vong are enemies of all. They are a depraved, barbarous species that need to be wiped from the galaxy." The hate and malevolence in Kate's words and posture stun Kirk. "Complete genocide for their species is what they deserve and will get."

Like a light switch flipping on, Kate transforms from a kid with a bright, hopeful outlook, to a rabid soldier hell bent on killing everything in her path. Kirk can't let this slide without addressing it. If the Jedi are fostering these ideals in their children, Jim got to Kate just in time. The look in her eyes is not new. Hitler, Kodos, Khan all believed their ideals entitled them to massacre others. Even trillions of miles away the Jedi seem to have the same philosophy. Bow to us or be destroyed. "Kate not every individual in a species or group is evil. Yes, some individuals are but," Jim gently explains how wrong her perspective is.

Malice streams from her eyes as frost coats each word. "Do NOT lecture me on ethics or philosophy. You don't know the Vong. You don't know what they are capable of."

This conversation is getting off course. Kate's rendition of her life story is turning into a political debate. "Then tell me. Make me understand why the Vong are that evil," Jim's admission of ignorance settles Kate. Some of the fire leaves her eyes and her face marginally softens.

"They came out of nowhere. First Belkaden, then Helska, Sernpidal, Dubrillion, Seline, Birgis," Kate lists worlds Kirk has never heard of. "Every world decimated. Every inhabitant either enslaved or murdered. No one believed they would be that powerful, that unstoppable." The pain is evident in Kate's eyes as she gazes at an unknown spot on the wall behind Kirk. "Sernpidal was the first real Vong victory that woke everyone up. It started like any other day but by the end the planet was destroyed." Kate's words are calm and precise. She detaches herself from the event retelling it like she was a third party to it. "The Vong had this weapon that threw Sernpidal's moon into the planet. I…we didn't learn what really happened until later. It was just a clear summer day that turned into fire and earthquakes and people screaming." She starts to cry again and rubs her eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "I got separated from Jonas, Belinna, and Ouris during the chaos. I say separated because it was every man for themselves that day. I don't think they would have purposefully left me, but people were pushing and shoving. The space terminals were jammed. There were not enough ships to evacuate and we don't have your precious transporters." Kirk doesn't miss the venom in her words. "After I lost them I somehow made it back to the park and found 'my bench'. I will never forget the park that day. It was empty. Not one person except for me but the noise around it was deafening. Sirens, screams, buildings crumbling…I prayed and prayed to the Force for someone to help me. I was so scared. Just when I thought there was no hope a kid grabbed my arm. He dragged me to the top of the hill. There I saw a man and Wookie desperately trying to get people on board his ship. They would not leave. They kept telling him their God would save them. The man was Han and he was cussing up a storm at them. The boy was Anakin his son. As Anakin and I approached the ship, the ground started to come apart under our feet. Anakin and the Wookie ran into the ship, but I froze." Kate looks into Jim's eyes as if seeking an answer. "I mean she said don't ever go with strangers. If I left the surface how would ever get back home later? Luckily Han did not give me the choice the others did."

Jim studies Kate's face. In the middle of the destruction of her planet, his daughter was still worried about finding her mom. Wherever this Han Solo is, his actions saved his daughter's life. Yes, the space terminals would have been jammed but no one would have left a child from an evacuation transport. The truth is Kate refused to get on board on. Kate had searched the ships looking for Lauren. When she couldn't find her, Kate followed her mom's order to stay put returning to the park. This advice would have killed her if not for Han.

"Han grabbed me by the shirt and jumped onto the ramp as the ship started to take off. From the ramp, I saw the ground cave in and everyone fall into a hole right where we were standing. From Sernpidal, we traveled to Dubrillion where the refugee camp was. I told Han and Leia my story and I guess Han had a soft spot for me. They didn't leave me at Dubrillion which was a good thing because that soon fell to the Vong. Later on I met Luke and he explained the Force and Jedi thing to me. He said 'the Force runs strong in your family.'" Kate attempts to imitate a male voice. Kate skips a huge chunks of the story. Jim doesn't need to know the death and destruction that nipped at their heels for months following the fall of Sernpidal. "Luke said that's how Anakin found me in the park. So I stayed with them and began to kinda train as a Jedi. They have these really cool schools that teach you the ways of the Force and all. When you graduate you become a Jedi Knight and bring peace to the galaxy." She says with her eyes shining bright. "The war with the Vong has kinda stopped the school right now though but when we win that's where I'll go to learn the Force. The Jedi have their hands busy trying to stop the Vong. They are the only ones who seem to be able to hold back the Vong, but there are not thousands of Jedi. The Jedi Council has deployed everyone to the front lines or to the refugee camps. That's where I would be if I was not here."

Kirk loses control of his emotions for a split second when he sees her talk about the Jedi. "_Nix that idea young lady. Over my dead body will you ever go to some Force training school or be on the front line of a war_," Kirk thinks as his thought flashes in his eyes. He doesn't realize his only experience with the Force is with the dark side. Kate easily sees the hate flash in his eyes but misinterprets it for hating Han and Luke. Getting defensive, Kate looks at Kirk with a steely expression. "If Han hadn't grabbed me I would have died. So don't get pissed when I talk about him. Don't act like he is some Ouris Dover or child molester or evil person. He saved me when you couldn't. He loved me when you didn't. He cares about me when you don't." She says in an even tone full of hate.

Kirk is speechless. He knows she misunderstood the emotion he was feeling. He is pissed about Luke training her to be some kind of Jedi soldier but never about Han. He has a new found respect for Han Solo. Not only did Han save her from Sernpidal he saved her from Ouris Dover. Whether Kate knows it or chooses not to know it, as she aged her way to earn her keep would have changed. Men like Ouris don't let you go when you are too old to be cute. They find other work more suitable for adults. Regardless Kate misunderstands his reaction. Kirk has damage control to do. He gets up from the couch walking to his desk. Pulling out a picture frame from the bottom drawer he brings it back handing it to Kate. The pretty glass etched frame holds a picture of her mom and dad in it. Jim is dressed in a uniform while her mom is in a white dress. They both look very happy. "I have kept this for 12 years because I can't go a day without looking at your mom and thinking about her." Setting the frame on the coffee table, Jim takes Kate's hands. She pulls away, but his grip is firm. He has to make sure she understands this. "I don't know what she ever said about me, but I never threw her or you out. She never told me she was having our baby. This picture was taken on our wedding day and was the happiest day of my life." Kate stops trying to pull out of his grip and listens intently. "Your picture back home?" Kirk is able to say that word a little easier now after hearing her story. "I remember taking that. We were on vacation on Risa. We were so happy, but she disappeared one night. I looked everywhere and so did Star Fleet, but she simply vanished. I never stopped looking for her everywhere I went. I still do sometimes. I love her and I never would've thrown her out." Kirk says the last five words slowly and firmly never letting his gaze waver from Kate's eyes. He goes with his gut pulling her across the couch into his arms. She doesn't fight him but is slightly stiff like she is just humoring him and waiting for him to stop. "I am so sorry Kate. I'm so sorry you have been alone, but you are so wrong. I care about you so much it hurts. I will never let anything hurt you again. You will never be alone again. I will never leave again." He says holding her close and rubbing her back. She begins to cry and relaxes into his arms. He continues to hold her as the sobs wrack her body.

"I would tell you where she was if I knew," she says after she has stopped crying and is sniffing back her nose. "I have sorta forgiven her."

"_You're a better person than me sweetheart_," Kirk responds to himself.

Kate tries to sit up, but his arms are still wrapped around her body. He is not yet ready to let her physically go. She squirms around until she can look into his eyes but still have his arms hold her. "I think she is just on a mission or something for the Jedi. I think she'll come back one day when it's over," she says almost dreamily. "She is just doing something really really important and has to be away for a while. She is gone like when Luke has Jedi missions or Han and Leia have diplomatic engagements for the New Republic." The hard as nails exterior slides over Kate like a suit of armor as her tears dry up. "I know I can be a handful, but I'm not bad," she says stressing the last word.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 CHOICES**

**.**

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

Kate exhales feeling better. Telling Jim about her life was not as bad as she thought it would be. "I am glad I told you about me," Kate smiles. "Not knowing is the worst feeling in the world. I would not do that to you. The least I could do was let you know I am going to be okay when I leave. I figured I owed you that much for all you have done for me."

Jim's forehead crinkles in confusion. "Who says you're leaving? You're my kid. I intend on taking care of you from here on out."

Kirk's response surprises her. "Ummm, because this is not my home," Kate's eyes dart rapidly across his face. "You all have been great. Yes, I am genetically your kid but I have people that take care of me. People that love and miss me. I can't stay here." Kate sees Jim is not swayed by her words. "Did you not hear the end of the story? Han and Leia take care of me. I have a school…friends. Jim I have a whole other life."

"Kate," Jim says softly.

"We can stay in touch. I know Han won't care if,"

He tries to be as gentle as he can with the truth. "I'm your father. Han and his wife took care of you. I will be eternally grateful for that but you are my daughter not theirs." Jim's words slam into her like a punch in the stomach.

"Jim," she licks her lips. "Don't start that. I have a life back there. Think of the Jedi Academy as a boarding school. I can visit on holidays," Kate needs him to be comfortable with her leaving. Jim's calm demeanor increases her anxiety. Kate reads on his face that Jim has meant everything he has said to her. "Han and Leia are not like Jonas or Ouris. They are good people. They," Kate stumbles over her words. This is why Kate never tells the truth. Why she never shows her sabacc hand. It always comes back to bite her in the ass.

"I never said they were," Jim reaches out to stroke her cheek. Jim needs Kate to know this is not personal.

"You are implying it," Kate jerks back like he is about to hurt her. "Don't fucking touch me." Kate gets up from the couch.

"Enough Kate," Jim snaps hearing her curse. "Look we can talk but you need to calm down and be civil. If you will listen to my plan,"

"No you will listen to me," Kate creates distance from Jim by walking to the other side of the coffee table. "I am NOT staying here. You wasted your money and they wasted their time if you think a fancy bedroom and clothes will buy my loyalty." Kate is in full defensive mode. Jim has lost her. All she wanted to do was make him realize she was going to be okay not start a fight.

"I don't want your loyalty. I want to keep you safe." Jim keeps an even, steady tone while speaking.

"I am safe. Ouris is dead. Jonas is dead. Sernpidal exploded. I don't live that life anymore. I am a Jedi," Kate's reasons are sound to her. Why he can't understand this simple conversation is beyond her. It was only to make him feel better when she was gone. Now it is spiraling into a disaster.

"Jesus Kate I am not worried about a two bit thug like Dover. Obviously, Han doesn't have you running scams but I am not so sure about this Luke and the Jedi. I gotta tell you Kate, the part of your story that disturbs me most, is the Jedi. Any group that would place children on the front lines of a war are not people you are going to associating with. If you think you are going back to that war torn galaxy to fight you have a screw loose." For as much as she is beginning to trust him and doubt Zala Tsu, everything the Twi'lek promised has come true. Jim hates the Jedi. Jim won't let her leave. Zala Tsu's last prediction of him abandoning her when she masters her Force skills will come true also.

"I don't blame you. I get it. You had no idea about me and you have no idea about the Jedi. You need to,"

"No Kate I don't need to anything. You are not going back to that galaxy. I will spend the rest of my life trying to find a way for you to talk to them but that is it. You're right. Not knowing is the worst feeling and I owe Han enough to make sure he knows you are safe." Jim's eyes hold the conviction in his words.

"What," she says confused. None of this conversation makes sense. "I can talk to Han but not live with him. This is so unfair."

"Life is unfair. Get used to it," Jim regrets the words coming from his mouth but he can't candy coat this for Kate. Even if Kate refuses to listen, Jim needs Kate to understand she will be okay living here. "You are scared. I get it. Your life has been one shitty home after another until you met Han and Leia but I'll be damned if I am handing you over to the Jedi who have you convinced the only way to help anyone is to fight an enemy that by your own admission is unstoppable. You are not an adult. When you are, you can make any decision you want but not now."

"I'm out," Kate heads to the door. "When you are ready to actually talk give me a call."

"Sit down Kate," Jim says sternly but not yelling.

"NO!" Kate screams. The stress and frustration of the past week bubbles to the surface. Kate can't think straight. Kirk was supposed to hold her. He was supposed to be sad, but relieved she would be taken care of when she left not yelling at her.

"Lower your voice and sit down," Jim struggles to control his patience.

"I can hear you from here," Kate yells louder than before. Not finding anything to throw, Kate kicks the wall trying to vent her frustration.

"Sit down," Jim yanks her back to the couch. "Listen and listen good. We are family. I'm your dad and you're my daughter. Had I known about you, you would have never lived that life. You don't want to give me a chance because you're scared. I understand that. I've been there but you have got to get yourself under control if we are going to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. We aren't a family. I have that. You aren't my dad. I have one. I am sorry you want it that way but that is not how it worked out. Don't make me your hostage. The Jedi are out there and," she challenges him. Jim gives her a look daring her to finish her sentence. Kate's hot headedness gets the best of her. "And one morning I will be gone. I just wanted you to know I was safe when you find me gone."

"Wanna make a bet," Jim leans in. Kate is shutting down. Jim needs to convince her staying is the right decision and not force it on her. "Katherine give this a chance. Trust me. You're a kid. A 12-year-old kid who thinks their 10ft tall and bulletproof but you're not. You're a kid. You are not my equal. You are my child. Act that way."

"I don't know how," she yells. "We don't have swimming parties or sleep overs or play ball. We save lives. It is my job to,"

"To have fun," Jim finishes her thought. "Leave the protection part to me. You're not a soldier."

"Protect me? You did a bang up job with that the first 12 years," Kate yells to hurt him instantly regretting her words. "I didn't mean it."

"I didn't know you existed," he yells. "Dammit Kate why don't you understand."

"I am sorry Jim," she cries. "I am sorry but it hurts. It really hurts," her voice softens. "I have hurt people. I have done terrible things and now I have to pay for it. I have to pay for it the rest of my life and being a Jedi is the way to make ammends."

"No you don't. None of this was your fault," Jim needs a drink. In fact, the first chance he gets, Kate is bunking over with Sulu and he and Bones are getting drunk. Bones was right. Kate is the first problem he can't run away from or solve with booze but he will try.

"Then who stole? Who ran the diversions? I knew exactly what I was doing," Kate's voice is full of conviction.

"You had to survive," Jim knows exactly what Kate is going through. He went through it after Tarsus. Spock went through it after Vulcan. Kate is going through it now. Surviving when everyone you know doesn't makes you doubt your very core.

"That is no excuse. I could have went back to the school. I could have went to the police and turned myself in." Jim sits beside her. "I could have paid for the evil things I did but I chose not to." Jim pulls her to his chest and she cries hard. "I did not want to pay for it but I am now. The Force has given me a way to pay back the universe and you won't stop me. No one will. I will become a Jedi and have a name I can be proud of."

"Oh baby," Jim holds her tightly. In the safety of the _Enterprise_ Kate can heal. She can learn she is good. "We can only go forward. The past is the past. Everyone has regrets but you have your entire life to show the universe what an amazing person you are. Don't try to do it all in one day." Kate cries in his arms until she can't cry any more. Silently she lays her head in his lap as Jim plays with her hair. Kate is emotionally spent. Her eyes grow heavy as she stares at the blank screen on the TV. Jim's mind races processing everything he has learned. A small snore breaks Jim's mesmerized state. It is close to midnight. Jim has no idea how long they sat in silence but it was long enough for Kate to fall asleep. "Just give a chance kiddo. Be a kid. Eat too much ice cream, play video games, and make me crazy. That is your only job," Jim whispers before scooping her up in his arms.

Him lifting her from the couch wakes Kate. "Jim?" she jolts awake pressing back into the couch.

This is the first time she has called his name out from a dead sleep. Kirk doesn't know if it is a good sign or not. "Shhh," he soothes her. You fell asleep. Time for bed."

Kate walks to her room and lets him pull the covers over her. "Can you hold me tonight? " Tears spring to her eyes that she did not think she had left.

Her request shocks the hell out of him. Yes, he comes every night and sits with her after her nightmares but this is the first time she has asked for his comfort. "Do you snore?" His response makes her break out in laughter. "What," he shrugs noncommittally. "I have no problem with a roommate as long as you don't snore."

"No I dream," she admits what they both know. "And it is terrible. They are horrible and I am tired of waking us both up. My sister let me sleep with her. Sometimes it helps."

"Move over," he lies down next to her on the bed.

"I miss them Jim," she lets the tears roll off the bridge of her nose onto his arm.

"You will," he kisses her. He understands what she is feeling. "You will for a long time if not forever but I will listen anytime you want to talk about them. It isn't a perfect solution but it will help. Life has a crazy way of bringing the people you love back into your life." Jim pulls her close to his body. "You will see them again one day. And when you see they again you will have so many happy things to tell them. I promise."

"You're right. I just don't want to be alone again."

"You are never going to be alone again. You have Bones and me. Then there are the O'Neill's. Uhura, Joanna, Erika, Cameron, Sulu, Chekov," Jim lists all the people in her life. Kate nods a silent reply listening to his words. "Now Spock will have to grow on you but he is a great guy. There is also Dawson, and Michaels," he begins to add to the list. If he has to name every crew member he will.

"Okay I get it I am not a stow away," she sniffs back her running nose.

"No you are the captain's daughter and I am damn proud to call you that."

A small smile forces its way onto her mouth. "I can be that for a while I guess," she wraps her arms over his. She is way too old to be sleeping with her father but Han held her like this since she was six watching movies or when she had a bad dream. It makes her feel safe. Kate doesn't care if anyone knows. If Jim is willing to hold her, she will let him.

"A long while," he kisses hair. "Now go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up. I promise."

**.**

**CAPTAIN'S OFFICE OFF BRIDGE**

Kirk thinks about Kate's perception of her parents getting really pissed. In the privacy of his office off the bridge, Jim vents his pent up frustration. "You get hero worship and I get deadbeat dad. Fuck you, Lauren. You couldn't come up with anything better than I threw you out," Kirk stares at the image from his wallet of him and Lauren on Risa. Jim would be his life that this is the same image Kate has seen in Lauren's wallet. "What happened to you, baby?" Jim traces the curve of her shape in the image with his fingertip. She has to be dead. Lauren was a lot of things, but she would not abandon her child to the streets. Kirk decides Kate needs a good memory of the _Enterprise_ and him. A memory that is extra special to hold on to forever and smile when she thinks about it. Jim places a call to his COS and waits lost in thought. The buzz of his door three minutes later pulls him from his daze.

"Jack I got a problem. Kate wants to go to Adrenaline World. I am not keen on the idea of taking her. The Jedi are still attempting to contact her and we have no idea how to trace or track it. Hell, they got to her on a secure star base," Jim lays out his concerns as Jack takes a seat across the desk. "Problem is she said she wanted to go and I said we'll see. Which as everyone knows to a kid means yes."

Jack gives a breathy laugh shaking his head. Jim is right. The infamous "we will see" comment had haunted his family more than once. Jim's face shifts into Captain Mode informing Jack he is not looking for parental advice but for his security officer to fix something. "After shopping yesterday Kate told me about her past." Jack didn't need to hear the conversation to know it had to be brutal, ugly, and horrific. Even an idiot can see Kate had a tough break as a kid and is struggling to overcome the demons following her. "I want to do something fun with her but under the circumstances now doesn't seem the time for an amusement park. So what's your take? Am I overreacting? Should we go or stay?" Jim settles back in his seat.

Jack's answer is immediate. "No, it's not worth the risk," Jack states flatly. "Aside from the Jedi, Komack and Section 31 tried and succeed at kidnapping Kate. Jim, I used to work for them. They don't give up. They will try again and won't be nice about it," Jack feels sick at the thought their own people would attempt to kidnap her. "The Jedi have tried twice we know of. Stopping them is damn near impossible even without their fancy flashlights. Frankly, if Kate hadn't helped I am not sure we could have stopped them from taking her. I have no doubt they have made contact without our knowledge. The Jedi will keep trying. At some point, they will say to hell with it and make their move. That's when things will get ugly fast. They want her to do or get something. I have no clue what but whatever it is we can't let them have it or Kate. I just know this, my children's safety and well-being are more important than their feelings. Sure she is going to be mad but she'll get over it. Won't be the first time or the last," Jack shrugs. Jim has only been a parent for a week. One of his boys being mad at his decisions is almost a daily occurrence in the O'Neill household and John and Ronin are just fine.

"Thanks for being so damn good at your job," Jim says pissed.

Jack blows off Kirk's comment. His Captain is pissed off at the situation, not him. "What about a smaller event. The bigger the crowd the better kidnappers can hide. Come up with something and I'll have enough security around you two that would make the Queen of England envious," Jack gives Jim a tight smirk raising his eyebrows daring Jim to prove him wrong.

Jim returns it with a smile of his own. Half the reason the universe thinks Jim Kirk is Superman is because he surrounds himself with equally brilliant people who are damn good at their jobs. His assessment was on par with Jim's. Part of him wishes Jack wasn't so through. Suddenly an idea pops into his head. An absolutely crazy one but the boxing thing worked so he goes with his gut. "What about a Drive-In like we did for Ronin's birthday last year. We can set down on a back field of the Starbase. Tag the shit out of everyone and at the first sign of trouble beam out." Jim thinks on his suggestion then shakes his head. Already he is trying to think like a dad and not a captain. He just wanted to give her one decent memory of them that didn't involve armed guards and terrorists.

"Hell I don't know," Jim backs off his idea. "The point is I wanted to do something nice for her. I mean everything we did was warranted but she is a kid and we have treated her like she is Khan. Hell, I wouldn't trust us."

Then let's do the Drive-In. Make it a movie of her choice even if it a chick flick," Jack tries to get Jim to reconsider.

"That's asking too much of people I have already strained to their breaking point. The crew needs down time hence the mass exodus from the ship I have authorized," Jim explains why his previously brilliant idea is not possible.

"You worry about the crew. Let me take care of security."

"That is the exact crew I am worrying about. Maybe we can set something up on the Rec Deck6. You know fake a Drive-In," Jim tries to figure out a way to make it work.

"I can work with a Drive-In. Let me pull some strings getting security, not from the ship. The 79th Ranger Company is stationed here on Starbase 11. Let me make a call. I worked with Col. Loftin back in the day. His men are loyal to the last," Jack offers. He doesn't like the idea of taking Kate off the ship, but the kid does deserve a life. For a week now the adults have ranted that she needs to be a kid, but she is treated like a prisoner complete with guards.

"Your daughter deserves this. Be her Dad and not the Captain. Have some of that fun you are telling she needs to have. I got your back." Jack's tone tells Jim his COS will make this happen if Jim gives the word.

"Do it," Jim commands. "And if they agree send every man that volunteers a case of beer compliments of the _Enterprise_. Uhura has my Visa memorized."

Silence hangs heavy between the men. Jim feels like Jack needs a reason for his overindulgence of his daughter. "I just…Kate told me about her past. She finally opened up and part of me wishes she didn't."

"Was any of it good or just shades of shitty," Jack looks to Jim for answers.

Jim traces the creases on his forehead with his thumb debating on how much to tell Jack. They are friends but not like he is with Bones or Spock. "Well it depends on your point of view I guess. Kate confirmed Lauren is alive," Jim says trying to swallow his anger. "Or at least was eight years ago. Says she dropped her off at a boarding school and never came back. Kate got tired of waiting for her and snuck out looking for her mom about 6 months later. A street thug named Ouris Dover picked her up. Because she was four at the time, she was used to pick pockets, run scams, B&amp; E's. That is where the shoulder injury came in. Kate said she "wasn't fast enough" and got caught multiple times at the start. I guess after enough dislocations it became a chronic injury."

Jack needs to remind his CO that those events are past. That there was nothing he could do about it and dwelling on what if's can make you insane. "Unfortunately Jim we have something else in common besides golf. You know Ronin is adopted but what you don't know is that I found him in the rubble after the Romulan's attacked Sateda. He was only two but he spent a month doing god knows what to stay alive. It was a rough few months after we brought him home, but kids are resilient. With enough love, they bounce back. I know he didn't have to do what Kate did to survive, but the point is he could have. I spent the first year or so beating myself up for events I had no control over. Don't make my mistake. Take your advice. You can only go forward." Jack looks at Jim hoping he did not overstep his bounds.

"It could have been worse," Jim takes on Kate's pathetic half full attitude. "She was only with Dover for about two years I think. Then it took an upswing as Kate refers to it," Jim's voice doesn't carry the confidence Kate's did when she lied. "Things got shitty when someone attacked the planet she was on. Kate called them the Yuuzhan Vong." Jim pauses to see if Jack had ever heard of the species. Jack's blank stare tells Jim he hasn't either. "If you can believe her, they have some sort of red matter weapon that destroys the planets."

"Damn, good thing we have ours locked down," Jack pushes the thought of a Red Matter war as far from his mind as possible.

"When they hit Sernpidal she was picked up by a family in their personal shuttle. Wanna guess their name," Jim asks unenthusiastically.

"Solo."

"Bingo," Jim pretends to shoot Jack with the stylus he is fidgeting with. "They took her to refugee planet after refugee planet helping people. Apparently these Vong are carving a swath of destruction through their universe. Their fleets or Jedi can't stop them. Kate said all Jedi are on the front lines regardless of their age helping in one capacity or another."

"Kinda makes you wonder how bad ass they are if the Jedi super soldiers can't hold them back," Jack brings the thought brewing in the back of Jim's mind to the floor.

"That thought crossed my mind the minute after she said it. Also the quote "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." We don't know enough about either side to know who the aggressor is. Kate is so blinded with the purity of the Jedi she thinks the Jedi stance of genodice is acceptable. So far, I am not impressed with a group arming kids and sending them into battle but that is a different debate that luckily we are not involved in."

"So after two years on the streets she is now with the Solos's and Skywalkers who have enrolled her in their Jedi schools," Jack sums up the conversation. Both men do not address the thought crossing their mind of what will happen if these Solo's or Skywalker's come looking of her. The answer is clear. The Solo's or Skywalker's will never see or contact her again.

"And that is where it stops. Stops cold. No mention of a mission, kidnapping, nothing," Jim drops the stylus on the desk rubbing his eyes.

"Just like that," Jack hopes Jim is just withholding information but knows more.

"Just like that she went mute," Jim confirms.

Jack knows he needs to press the obvious. "We have something they want and she's the key Jim," Jack leans on the table looking at Jim. "They aren't going to leave until they get it. Did she slip at all about what they want."

"No. I have wracked my mind all night with the same conclusion. For the most part, I'd say we are technologically on the same level. Maybe their ships are faster but we are more agile. The only thing we have that they don't are transporters and replicators which are a hell of a lot easier to get commercially than off a constitution class starship," Jim moans in frustration before getting up to pace his small office.

"Stating the obvious they have been here before if Lauren came from there," Jack says. "The only common denominator in this fucked up mess is her. Did Lauren leave anything behind that they would want that you have? A religious item or weapon maybe," Jack searches for the connection.

"We were in the Academy and didn't have a pot to piss in when she left. I have two pictures and an old sweatshirt of hers. I seriously doubted they came across the universe for a snapshot and ratty sweatshirt," Jim slumps back in his chair signaling the conversation is closed.

Jack has enough to do to right now. Finding the link between Lauren Kirk and the Jedi can wait until the morning. "Jim I want to take Michaels and Paulson off Kate. The ship is on complete lockdown. With shields up no one beams on or off without senior level consent. I just," Jack exhales shoving his hands in his pockets, "think we are sending the wrong message. Kate is smart. All the security tells her we are on edge for a threat we can't contain which we can. The first step in being a happy, healthy kid is not worrying about adult problems. She is going to be with us a long time so I suggest we treat her like the other kids. Besides I can toss her ass in the Brig if she causes any trouble and needs a babysitter," Jack says half-jokingly.

.

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS THAT AFTERNOON**

Kate wakes up for the first time in a week feeling like she had slept. She turns her head finding Kirk gone and the quarter's dead quiet. Not being planetside, Kate can't tell if it is 1 am or 1 pm. Checking the clock, she sees his note.

**Kate, Comm me when you get up. You were exhausted so I let you sleep. Jim**

Kate feels weird reading the word Jim. He is her father, but he is now referring to himself as Jim. Kate must have hurt him deeper than she thought with her story. Kate had always wanted a Dad but over the years, felt Han deserved the respect and love that came with the title. She never called Han dad, but she was sure he wouldn't have cared. Kate decides to ask him about it when she sees him which will be real soon. She has to find the Holocron. No more games or playing around. This is not her home and at least now Kirk believes it too. The sooner she finds the Holocron the sooner she can leave. Kirk and his merry crew are starting to grow on her. Kate is determined not to develop any type of relationship that will cause her to miss them when she leaves. She is a Solo for Christ's sake not a Kirk. Solo means you're independent and can take of yourself. She walks into the empty living room sitting down on the couch.

Kate spies the wedding picture picking it up. Feelings of love flood her from the Force. "You look so happy," she says aloud to no one. "He's a great guy mom. Why didn't you tell him about me? Why didn't you tell me about him?" Kate asks the picture hoping for an answer but instead she feels a slight tingling in her fingers. Inspecting the frame closer she notices the etched glass puzzle motif looks a lot like millions of computer chips. The frame stopped tingling as soon as she stopped talking so she tries again. "Mom? Can you hear me?" There is no tingling and she feels incredibly stupid and angry. Kate's pocket vibrates signaling Zala Tsu is contacting her through the comlink. "Master Tsu," she speaks into the palm-sized communication device.

"Yes, my pet. I am here. Did you find it?" The Twi'lek's silky smooth voice asks.

"No. Well, I don't think so. There are no cubes in his room. The man is actually a minimalist. Just a few pictures, books, and some models of old vehicles," Kate says describing the room feeling weird talking to Zala Tsu from inside his quarters. Seven days ago, Kirk was a mark. Now he is something else but Kate is not sure exactly what.

"It does not have to be a cube you stupid child," Zala Tsu snaps for a moment giving into the dark side. She quickly regains her composure because she needs Kate. "The cube will react only to you for it is imprinted to be protected by your family. Stretch out with the Force child. Find it in the Force," she encourages sweetly.

"What the hell do you mean protected by my family? You never said anything about that before," Kate questions suspiciously.

Zala Tsu silently curses the information she has supplied her. "Use the Force my pet, quickly before he returns," she says trying to suggest that Kirk again is the enemy and time is of the essence.

Kate has more questions but Kirk walking in would cause more problems than she can handle. "Fine," Kate moans trying to use the Force but is so preoccupied with Zala Tsu's confession she can't focus. If Zala Tsu was Luke, or Mara, or anyone else, Kate would confide in her about her difficulty using the Force on the ship. When she is off the ship, the Force flows strongly in her. When she is on the ship connecting to the Force is like trying to understand someone underwater. You can hear the noise but never the exact words. Kate takes a deep, calming breath trying again, but her thoughts drift to Kirk. She doesn't exactly love him, but she doesn't want him to get hurt by Zala or her when she leaves. Her heart aches when she thinks about leaving him and what life will be like without him. Yes, he is Mr. Rules and always is on her ass but he definitely cares about her. Maybe he is just taking the Dad job too seriously she decides. Kate walks back to the picture frame suddenly feeling a slight pulling sensation at the back of her head. It is like when you can't think of the name for something but you know you know it.

"_You have got to be kidding me_," Kate says to herself. If this is the damn Holocron and it has been in his desk drawer the entire time Kate is going to shoot herself. Kate tries to take the picture out of the frame, but there is no way to open the back. She slides a corner of the wedding picture down with a fingernail and it comes right out. It is then she realizes the frame is made completely out of a solid piece of etched glass. Kate is pretty damn sure that she has found the Jedi Holocron. Now Luke can use all its information to help defeat the Vong and save the galaxy. Kate opens her mouth to speak but the 'react only to you' comment bothers her. Sitting on the couch, she thinks about the entire mission. Why did Zala Tsu need her exactly? Hell, she could control the Force about as much as Han or Kirk. She doesn't have strength or military strategy skills to help plan the mission. What was she good for? The answer engulfs her like a wave at the ocean. They could not access the cube without her. She isn't going home after this. Zala has plans and they did not involve saving the galaxy. Kate is in a lot more trouble than she thought. Han always told her to never show your cards at Sabacc. Kate needs to pull off the bluff of a lifetime.

"Kate my pet. Can you feel it? Do you sense it?" Zala Tsu's tone is slightly agitated.

"I don't, but I will keep looking. How will I get to you when I find it? I can probably beam it down because I don't know when Kirk will take me off the ship again," Kate lies stalling for time. She may have to come clean with Kirk.

"No, you must bring it to me. I promised Luke to bring you home pet."

"Kirk will not just let me go on a weekender with you," Kate states emphatically.

"I will handle the Captain," Zala says and Kate hears nothing but hate in her voice.

"How are you planning to do that?" Kate asks concerned.

"Are you taking a liking to the man that left you? Have you listened to his sweet words? Your mother told me all about his golden tongue and the lies which pour from it before we left," Zala confesses. "Will choose him over your family? Over the Solo's, Skywalkers, and Jedi?"

The mention of Lauren forces Kate to re-evaluate her plan to tell Kirk everything, "You spoke to her? You know how to reach her?" Kate says desperately ignoring the way she is baiting her with home.

"Yes and if you bring it we can see her together. Be ready my pet," Zala Tsu warns.

Kate hears the door slide open. Turning the comlink off, she hastily slides it in her pocket seconds before Kirk enters the room. "Feeling better honey?" Kirk asks.

"Much," Kate says and is unsure what to say next. Kirk will be able to see the guilt on her face for talking to the Jedi. Luckily, he is too preoccupied to scrutinize her at the moment.

"Go change. Put on something warmer to wear, like jeans, sneakers, and a jacket," Kirk commands in a very happy tone. Kate happily complies to get herself under control. She comes back out seeing Kirk in jeans and an old Star Fleet academy sweatshirt. Kate does a double take. "I don't think I have ever seen you out of uniform Captain," she comments smiling.

Kirk smiles his trademark smile which makes the receiver of it very happy. Kate is no exception. "I have a quick meeting and then I have a surprise for you," he starts to lead her out of the room.

"I'm going to your staff meeting?" Kate asks completely confused.

"Nawh honey to Bones' quarter's. I will pick you up there after the meeting," Kirk says pushing her out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**HELLO REVIEW ANYONE? ANYONE? HELLO! I am sorry this has taken so long to post. I hope to get bettter. I just needed some time to think and some other one shots popped in my mind. ENJOY!**

**.**

**Ch 23 In no way, shape, or form is this a good idea**

**.**

**READY ROOM**

Today for most people would not seem as promising as it does to James T. Kirk. His daughter has admitted to being a street rat and child soldier but still he has a spring in his step and a smile on his face. What no one knows is Jim finally has his answers. Kirk thrives on finding answers. His brain is hard-wired to solve any problem or puzzle he encounters. Kate and her past were a puzzle that he finally has all the pieces of to solve. True, her past was less than ideal but Jim's motto of 'you can only move forward' applies. Now that Jim understands the problem he is facing, he can solve it. He is also excited about doing something with Kate that doesn't involve the gym or a television set. If he can find what she enjoys it will go a long way to making her happy here.

"Keep making my day better," Kirk requests striding into the ready room. The room resembles Scotty's office with tools and various mechanical components scattered haphazardly across the entire table. Schematics line every wall PADD in the room. Jim takes a seat at the head of the table waiting for Lt. Commander Scott and Lt. Commander O'Neill to begin their update on the lightsaber research.

Samantha, in her usual efficiency, doesn't waste any time. She begins lecturing as soon as Kirk's ass hits the seat. "We have completed an evaluation of the Jedi weapon. Although immensely powerful, this weapon is actually very simplistic in its design." Sam dims all the schematics except for one on the conference room wall to explain. "The weapon is made of four main components: plasma beam, handle, crystal, focusing lenses, and a power cell. It is essentially a plasma weapon. When activated it doesn't emit any detectable heat or radiation until it comes into contact with something solid." Sam states.

"Vich is vy it vasn't detected as a veapon by the transporters," Chekov confirms.

"Exactly," Samantha smiles excted to talk about her newest toy. "To use my husband's analogy the casing resembles an ordinary flashlight but when it is ignited stand back. Our security teams have experimented with it activated to see if any materials provide resistance to the blade," Sam begins, but Jack interrupts.

"And I can tell you that three desks and six floor slash ceiling panels have met their match," Jack says humorlessly.

"Six?" Jim asks getting that crinkle in between his eyes which only appears when he is surprised. "I thought it was only five panels that were destroyed."

"Nawh. It was six sir. Always six," Jack says like Jim was crazy. "And every weapons locker door, but that craziness was all Kate's." Jack gestures to Jim as if wanting him to back up a fishing story that no one believes.

"Anyway," Sam interrupts her husband with actual information that is useful. "The power behind this lightsaber is immense. It can cut through pretty much any material we have like a knife through butter. We have tested this on the toughest materials we know of. Diamonds, carbonite, osmium, wurtzite boron nitride, lonsdaleite, graphene, and carbine, but we have not found a material to stop it. I have tried to get Kate to talk about its strengths and weaknesses, but she was less than forthcoming Sir. "

"_No shit Sherlock_," Jim thinks to himself. Kate explaining how to defeat the Jedi's weapon would be akin to Jim giving the Klingon's an internship in warp design. Neither scenario will ever happen.

"We did howeva learn the densa the material the longa it'll take to get through it," Scotty adds.

"So it cannot be stopped but slowed," Spock reads the written report while listening.

"Aye, Commander. We also discovered it generates an intense electromagnetic field. I mean this thing's field is like Jupiter as to compared to Earth. We think this prevents the plasma arc from being interrupted and shortenin' out each time it comes into contact with other materials," Mr. Scott adds.

"And that's why it deflects phaser fire?" Sulu asks.

"Yes. From what I can tell Sir, the electromagnetic energy fields repel plasma much like magnets do when they are placed positive side to positive side." Sam explains. "Or another way to think of it is using Scotty's analogy reflecting meteors like Jupiter."

"What about our force fields? They are nothing but electromagnets fields. Can it stop them?" Kirk asks.

"Yes sir, at least from what I can tell," Sam says. "Any type of electromagnetic field is their Achilles Heel.

"This would explain why the Jedi did not attempt to cut their way out of the containment field once they escaped the brig," Mr. Spock states emphatically. "If the containment field encompassed the ceiling and floor they would have been effectively trapped. I will begin working on ways to deploy spherical and cubical forms of the containment field for when they return." Spock words hang heavy in the room. Not one person believes the Jedi are gone. The thought of turning the _Enterprise_ into the Alamo against the Jedi dampens Kirk's festive mood.

"So it can't go through force fields and repels plasma weapons," Jim summarizes getting the meeting back on track. "How do we shut the damn thing off once activated or destroy it?"

"Mr. Scott and I have opened the weapon up and discovered a crystal and several lenses inside. We hypothesize the crystals somehow increase the power to the lenses focusing the beam. Now this is only a guess, but I think that if we could somehow create a resonance wave to match the resonance frequency of the crystals they would shatter. Since we have only one of these lightsabers it's your call. I can't promise anything," Sam states clearly wanting approval if this plan goes south. "Also if it does work we will no longer have a working weapon. We are able to replicate the lenses but not the crystal so if we destroy we destroy it we have no more weapon."

"How can you not replicate a crystal," Jack asks.

"That is the real mystery sir," Samantha keeps her and Jack's relationship professional. No one in the room would know they are married except for the schoolboy smirk he gets each time she calls him sir. Sam stifles a smile knowing exactly what her husband is thinking. "I can replicate the crystal, but when I place it in the device, the replicated crystal doesn't work. I have run ever scan on the crystal we know of. Structurally, chemically, and physically, a replicated crytsal is identical to the original, but only the original powers the device."

"Fascinating," Spock says intrigued with a seemingly impossible problem. "Lt. Commander O'Neill I would like to assist you in your further studies." Samantha gives Spock a welcoming nod. To Spock, Samantha O'Neill is intriguing. She is brilliant and capable of being a chief engineer on her own ship, yet chooses to work in a job with no possibility of promotion. Samantha O'Neill is also a team player not demanding credit for every accomplishment in her daily job. This is far from the typical accolades most people with her intelligence seem to need. In short, Spock has always thought she would be an excellent Vulcan except for her obsession with blue Jello.

Kirk looks at Spock for his assessment. "The physics and math are sound Captain. It appears to be our most logical course to pursue; however Lt. Commander O'Neill is correct. We might want to enlist the help of Katherine in this preliminary stage of research."

"I know insanity is a prerequisite for the Bridge crew, but we in Security take a more logical approach to problems." The bridge crew does not miss Jack's sarcasm stifling their laughs and chuckles. "Giving Kate a loaded weapon is not going to happen," Jack firmly states his position before glancing to the end of the table for Kirk to back him up. When Jack sees Jim thinking about it the proposal, he decides to take a new approach. "Captain we talked about this," Jack says like he is talking to one of the kids. "Kate plus weapons is a bad idea. Like blowing up the Earth's sun bad idea or taking candy from a baby. I have two sons. Trust me you take candy from a baby and the baby gets pissed. The difference is your baby's tantrum is damn near impossible to stop."

"But Kate is smart," Samantha looks at Jim and not Jack. "In no way do I support Kate using or actually being a part of the team analyzing the weapon, but her knowledge of the lightsaber is crucial to us understanding it. I am suggesting we maybe let her sit on a question and answer session. It would be something I would allow my boys to participate in if they were in Kate's position." Jim catches the barely perceptible flash of anger across Jack's face. It is the look of a pissed off spouse.

No matter how hard everyone wants to turn Kate into a normal twelve-year-old events continue to occur forcing her from that role. It has been barely a week and the lines between his duties at a Captain and father are being blurred. Jim's duty as a Captain is to use all information available to maintain the safety and security of his crew. Jim's only duty as a father is to protect Kate. Giving Kate any sort of role as an adult on the ship right now is dangerous. Kate already falsely believes she is their equal. Sitting her down in a staff meeting now would confuse her even more.

Jack mistakes Jim thinking for agreeing with his wife. "In no way, shape, or form is letting Kate be a part of a discussion on Jedi or weapons good for anyone," Jack lets the briefest glance befall his wife before directing all his attention to Jim. "Kate is a fighter," Jack gives his assessment of Kate to Alpha team. "She is smart, dedicated and has the skills whether we like to admit it or not to give us a run for our money. The incident in Sick Bay is a prime example. She was in it to win it with me regardless of the consequences. There was no way she did not know dropping to the ground in a basket hold would not dislocate her shoulder yet she did it. Never in a million years could someone convince me, a twelve-year-old child, could get past two armed guards in Sick Bay, take three of my men hostage IN THE SECURITY OFFICE, and then break three others out of the brig," Jack pauses to let his words sink in. "And yet again she did it."

"Colonel O'Neill I never suggested letting her practice with the device," Samantha tries to keep a professional tone. "I am only stating the facts. Without her help, the devices we confiscated could take years to figure out and we don't have that kind of time."

"Then you should never complain you are bored at work again," Jack says in a tone as if Samantha is his subordinate. Jim stiffens feeling like he is a little kid and in the same room with his parents fighting. In the two years the O'Neill's have been on the Enterprise, they have never acted like a married couple until now. Jim steals a side glance to Spock and then Scotty.

"What did you just say to me," Samantha shoots a death glare at Jack. Her husband is known for his dry, witty, sarcastic humor when he is annoyed but never has Samantha been on the receiving end like this.

"You heard me Lt. Commander. I don't feel it is prudent to have a weapon like that loose," Jack levels an officer's stare at his wife. Samantha has seen this look before. It is Jack's way of letting those under his command, or his son's, know a topic is off the table for discussion.

Samantha bristles at the verbal and gestural rebuff before regaining her composure. "We need to figure out why the crystals don't work," Samantha ignores Jack addressing the other officer's sitting around the table. "If it has something to do with the Jedi powers then we are wasting our time Colonel replicating things that will never work. Captain," she looks at Jim, "I am in no way suggesting Kate use or touch the lightsaber, but more,"

"Then try substituting other crystals," Jack's tone is taking a razor quality. If the officer were anyone other than his wife, Jack would have ordered them to stand down. Even though he outranks her, Jack will not cross some lines in public. Privately that is a different story. Jack can tell this is ramping up to be one hell of a night in private.

"If you read the memo you would know that we have tried that Colonel." Even Spock seems to wince as the proverbial boxing gloves come off. Jack's habit of ignoring memo's exasperates Spock. Jack claims never to read memos, but somehow not reading them has never stoped Jack from staying up to speed. Secretly Spock knows Jack must read them. "Only the original crystals work. Without the ability to make more crystals I will not be able to produce more weapons."

"I am not interested in making more weapons Lt. Commander. What interests me is a way to destroy it or have a viable defense against it. Spend your time finding a frequency that destroys them. That is your new direction on the project," Jack orders her. Technically Jack is well within his scope of power. The lightsaber is a weapon. If it was not so technically complex and unknown, his department would have kept it; however since no one knows how the hell it works, Samantha's engineering skills were brought into help. Sam may hate is it but right now, her husband is her direct superior on this project.

"And again in the memo that you did not read Colonel, it was clearly stated that if we find the frequency to shatter the crystal we no longer have a working model." Samantha can't believe that Jack is willing to destroy the lightsaber. "The technology behind it could change the field of plasma physics!"

"The lass is right," Scotty backs Samantha up. "We are on the brink,"

"Excuse me Lt. Commander Scott," Jack shifts his attention to Scotty. "Are you or Lt. Commander O'Neill in charge of this project." Scotty makes a shooting gesture at Sam. Their carefully laid plan of using the marital card has not gone the way Sam and Scotty thought it would. "Thought so," Jack stares down his wife. Her love of tinkering is well known to Jack. "I fully understand the implications Lt. Commander O'Neill," Jack addresses his wife using her formal rank and title, "but a dead weapon can't hurt us. My new orders stand. Spend your time finding a frequency that destroys them."

"Nor defend us," Sam shoots back. The officer's sitting at the table watching the verbal sparring match like a perverse ping-pong match. This is not the first fight to occur in the ready room. There have been many times angry voices have leaked onto the bridge when topics become particularity heated. What makes this fight so different is that it is between Sam and Jack.

"Moving on…the blasters, do they take same crystals," Jack closes the lightsaber topic with a single sentence.

"With all due respect sir," Sam presses her husband to reopen the topic. "We are not talking about the blasters at this moment."

Jim was married once. This martial argument, although perfectly professional could go on for days. He needs to stop it publically. Privately Jack is on his own. "Both of you have valid points. Give me until tomorrow to think on it," Jim ends the topic. "Everyone is dismissed."

Jack gets up making a beeline for his wife. "We need to talk. This is not over," Jack says in a hot whisper taking Samantha by the elbow.

"Jack a minute please," Jim says after speaking with Spock.

"Far from it but he," Samantha points to Jim, "outranks you. Colonel O'Neill," she nods gathering up her stuff and leaving the room.

"Everything copacetic between you two," Jim eyes Jack warily.

"Peachy as always," Jack fakes a smile. "Look, Jim, I gotta tell you I only took this job because it was supposed to be arresting crew on shore leave not saving the damn universe. I have done that before. This gig was supposed to be a pleasure cruise. Not lock and load boys every damn time we hit a planet," Jack pretends to be disgruntled. Jim has been friends with Jack long enough to know he is deflecting from the current issue with his wife. Any other set of married couples, Jim would have hauled their asses into his office and read them the riot act for their outburst. Jack and Samantha are different. Even divorced, they would act as if nothing was wrong in their day-to-day jobs. Jim lets the incident slide.

He has other things that are more pressing now. "Is everything set for the drive in?"

"It is. We have 60 volunteers. There won't be a square inch that isn't covered with at least two eyes and a helluva lot of firepower," Jack confirms.

"Really," Jim says not believing they weren't voluntold.

"Well the offer of beer caught their attention but the attempted abduction by Komack was what rallied the troops. In fact, we had to turn some away from volunteering. Everyone is hoping Komack tries something," Jack shares.

"Well I am hoping for a quiet evening," Jim laughs. "See you in the hangar."

.

**ONEILL QUARTERS**

Jack quietly replicates an iced tea taking a seat at the small dining table as Sam goes about the room cleaning things up that are not out of place. The chill in the room is apparent even with the climate controls set for a comfortable 74 degrees. Jack realizes the silent treatment is going to make for a delightful evening. "You ready to go dirt side honey," Jack looks at his watch.

"What was that," Sam asks not looking at him while folding a blanket and setting it on a chair.

I said are you ready to go," Jack starts to repeat his question.

"No, I am talking about the staff meeting? What the hell Jack," Samantha turns on him. "First off I am not your subordinate? What were you doing telling me to change the direction of my lightsaber research?

Jack finishes his swallow before answering. This conversation is not going to be like the one in the ready room. They are not Colonel O'Neill and Lt. Commander O'Neill. They are not even Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill. They are Jack and Sam. Married fifteen years and gearing up for one of their few epic marital fights. "My job," Jack says.

"Your job," Samantha says icily.

"Yes my job and in this particular instance you are my subordinate." Jack braces against the shit storm about to befall him. "Like it or not you will follow the orders I have sent down. You see the situation from one tiny angle. I am looking at is from all angles. Your proposed plan has far more risks than benefit. That is why I shelved it. You should have come to me before the meeting."

"If you read the memo then you could have saved us thirty minutes of arguing because my plan was clearly outlined," Samantha is about ready to strangle Jack.

"Lucky for us then that the memo never got there," Jack says hotly. "Or we would have been thirty minutes late TO the meeting. Not getting the memo just postponed the fight, not changed its outcome."

"Oh honey, you think this is fighting," Sam cocks and eyebrow at him. "I have not even warmed up."

"Nor have I," Jack finally agrees on something with his wife. "For cryin' out loud Sam that flashlight can cut through our hull."

"Yes," she quickly adds, "that is the point. When those Jedi come back...and we know they will, they will slice us up like Swiss cheese."

"And what do you think Kate will tell us the secrets to her weapon. That it will be the truth and not some lie to bite us in the ass," Jack struggles to keep as civil a tone as possible.

"To you she will lie her ass off," Sam crosses her arms defiantly. "I get the truth."

"What has she told you that is the truth?"

"I am not getting into this right now." Samantha takes on a petulant tone. Kate had asked for their conversation to remain private. Sam feels guilty she even brought it up.

"Well, I am! What has she told you that is the truth," Jack demands like Samantha is one of his children and not his wife.

"That she doesn't trust you or Jim. That you are closed minded. That you don't see that a lightsaber is a tool," Sam says at the end of her rope.

"Honey that is an opinion not a fact," Jack sarcastically sneers. "You should know the difference being a scientist."

"No, it is a tool no different than an ax that chops wood," Sam yells seeing Jack beginning to pace in an attempt to self-calm. He has never touched her, but his pacing indicates he is losing control. Samantha has pushed him to his limit, but she presses further. "The plasma technology in that weapon could change everything. Imagine uniforms that repel phaser bursts or creating an atmosphere around a ship in orbit," she gives examples. "You need to convince Jim that Kate helping is a good thing. Kate made a bad choice she made that she is trying to fix. She feels like a hostage. She is trapped here and wants to go home. Forcing her to live by our rules will turn her against you and Jim," Samantha warns. "And it will only get worse."

"Then have her bring it," Jack says cockily. Jim is her father, but the saying it takes a village to raise a child was never more true than with Kate. In fact, Jack feels closer to Kate in one week than he does his nieces and nephews on Delta Omnicron V. He is not going to let her self –destruct on his watch. "I can't help that she made a shitty ass decision and got herself in this situation. This is just a prime example of why ADULTS need to make decisions for her. The ships and crew are my concern not the production of novel weapons."

"As are mine, Jack. I saw the video from the brig. You were getting your ass handed to you when the Jedi broke out. If it wasn't for Kate and the lightsaber you would have been dead." This is why she needs Jack to see her point. Kate and the Jedi are not a problem that is going to disappear. If Jack is going to be fighting them, Samantha wants her husband to survive. The best way for Jack to survive is to find the tools to defeat them and right now, the lightsabers are the baddest toy on the playground. "I can use her knowledge to find a way to stop them without anyone getting hurt."

"And you think Kate is going to tell you how to stop them," Jack thunders losing all civility in his tone. "Wake up Samantha! You are living in the same dream world Kate is living in."

Sam recoils at the insult like she was backhanded. "Kate is responsible. Far more, so than you or Jim realize. The problem is you don't like her brand of responsibility."

"Ding ding ding…give the lady a prize. This is the first time she has said something correct all night," Jack fires a targeted insult at his wife. "You're right Mrs. O'Neill. Bob tell her what she's won," Jack says then goes into another fake voice. "You have won behind door number two a kid whose roguish sense of responsibility will get her or others killed." Jack gets smacked in the face by a throw pillow Samantha flings at him out of sheer frustration. "I have seen it before and will not let it happen to Kate," Jack says returning to an icy tone. "You say Kate will help and not stand in our way? If Jim goes along with it I will follow his orders, but you will follow mine on this project unless directed otherwise," Jack restates his orders frost covering every word. "The chances of Kate getting home are slim to none even IF we were trying to get here there. The Jedi are using her and they will leave her when they get what they want. Kate needs to understand this reality and not have others fill her head with pipe dreams."

Samantha feels sick. As much as Jim and Jack, she wants Kate happy and at peace on the _Enterprise_. Her husband just doesn't see the implications of not studying the lightsaber without Kate's help. One day he will, but that will only be after they use the information in an application and it saves the very lives Jack is sworn to protect. "Fine just let him know you will be there when Kate works with us," Samantha exhales deeply.

"What makes you think I will be there? I don't support your idea and Jim will know this. You do this and you are on your own," Jack says calmly. "If Jim goes against my recommendation you can bet your ass I will make sure there is a memo everyone receives knowing I do not support this course of action."

Sam grabs a coat and heads towards the door of the quarters. There is no sense in continuing this with Jack right now. At this point, they will only try to hurt each other with words and for a while, that was a specialty in their marriage. "Where are you going? We are not done," Jack yells following her towards the door.

"I am," Samantha puts on the coat. "I have work to do and plan to be there most if not all night. Tell the boys I can't make the drive-in. I don't have enough help right now," she sneers palming the door open to their quarters.

Jack slaps the wall hard bringing a stinging sensation to his entire hand after Samantha left. "We are not done here," he follows her out the door and into the hallway. "Samantha…Samantha O'Neill," Jack yells. Having a screaming match is bad enough but Jack refuses to chase his wife down the hall. His strides are longer than hers are. He can easily catch up to her at the rate they are both walking. He will save his words until they are face to face.

"Try Lt. Commander," she yells over her shoulder stopping at the turbo.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack's exasperated tone fills the hallway. If playing the rank game will get his wife back in their quarters, Jack will do it. "Lt. Commander halt," he bellows in his PT voice. "What are you looking at," Jack snaps glaring at two crewmembers who part so he can pass. Jack rarely holds to rank and status on the ship, but today he is Colonel O'Neill and not happy-go-lucky Jack. The two crewmembers quickly turn a corner not wanting to be caught again in Jack's wrath.

Taking a page from Jack's how to be a smart-ass book, she checks her watch. "Oh damn Lt. Commander won't work because we are both off duty," Samantha says sarcastically stepping in the turbo. "Have a great night. I know I will."

"Dammit," Jacks stares at the closed doors with his hands on his hips. They are supposed to be in hangar bay now getting ready for the drive-in. Even if Jack had the time, he can't chase his wife up and down the halls like a love starved teen. Maybe some time to cool off is what they both need. Jack punches the controls to access the turbo. "Hanger bay 12," he announces as the turbo carries him to his destination.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch 24 The Drive-In**

**.**

**BONES QUARTERS**

"Kate look happy, this is going to be fun," Erika teases as Kate sits on the couch in deep thought.

Everyone sees Kate is on edge, but no one knows the real reason. How can she sit around playing childish games with her family desperately needing the Holocron? The Sith giving it to this Abeloth is a new wrinkle, but Kate has dealt with wrinkles. Her life is just one shirt that was pulled from the dryer and never ironed. Kate will deal with this new wrinkle when she comes to it. Her first problem remains the same. How does she get the Holocron off the ship without starting a war? She subconsciously plays with the comlink in her sweatshirt pocket praying it doesn't go off.

Kate is so deep in thought she never notices John take a seat beside her on the couch. John shoulder bumps her snapping her back to reality. "Smile Sparkles. You are going to love this promise," he gives her a lop-sided grin. She rolls her eyes giving him a half laugh. Of all the people on the ship, John puts her at ease the fastest. "You can choose the movie even if it's a chick flick." John makes a gagging sound as does Ronin and Cameron.

Kate lights up briefly before realizing everything she has seen they have seen. Who wants to see another rerun? "What about Corellian Star Fire, Bothan Flight or maybe Coruscanti War Brothers," Kate suggests. John's face flashes in confusion. Kate feels like an ass, but she has to start creating separation from the crew and especially him. Her vacation is coming to an end. "Never heard of those," Kate feigns confusion before slapping her forehead like she has forgotten something. "Oh that's right. It's because I don't live here," she retorts.

Kate's attempt to cause confusion and chaos are quickly snuffed out by Ronin. "Chill girl. You want action, adventure, romance gag gag gag," Ronin asks pulling out a PADD ignoring Kate's outburst.

John imitates Ronin's gagging before offering his opinion. "You want action or we will all be asleep ten minutes into the movie."

The kids on the ship have Kate's number even if the adults are clueless. They easily force her into having fun and relaxing. Kate is going to miss them so much when she leaves. "I want a war movie," Kate announces. "A movie where there is death and impossible odds that one person overcomes to save the day." This silly childish idea is what has sustained Kate her entire life. That one person, no matter how small, can make a difference. Right now, Kate is that person with the device that will end the war and save billions upon billions of lives, but instead of using it, she is picking a movie. "One person that," her voice hitches," decides it is better to take a vacation leaving everyone to die behind not caring anymore who she betrays." Kate feels her eyes beginning to fill. "Excuse me," she walks into the bathroom

"You want Skyline then," Ronin says turning the PADD for Kate to see the movie poster.

"Um that has a planet where everyone is slaughtered Ronin," Erika reminds him

"That is exactly what she asked for," Ronin shrugs.

"That girl needs to smile," Cameron shakes his head. "If we listen to her we should watch Old Yeller."

"Well," Joanna motions everyone closer "I am probably not supposed to tell you, but my dad told me about Kate." Everyone leans in ready for any secret about Kate. "Kate was an orphan like Aladdin for a few years but without a pet monkey. Some aliens blew up her planet like Vulcan. She was only one of a few that survived. Kate is also a Jedi, but she has no powers. So no," she punches Ronin in the arm, "planets exploding."

"Then how about a game instead of a movie," Erika compromises.

"Perfect. I will make some snacks. Who's hungry?" Joanna asks. The girls make a hodgepodge of all their favorite foods including pizza as the boys sets up Scrabble. John walks to the bathroom realizing Kate has been in there forever.

"Hey Kate we have food. Pizza… yummy in your tummy," John says finishing off his slice.

"Sounds great," Kate sits holding the comlink on the edge of the tub staring at her reflection. This small cylindrical device has ruined her life instead of saving it. "I just am feeling sick. Be out soon," she lies.

John leans against the door instinctively knowing Kate is upset. "Come on sparkles. Ronin is eating your part and you're just hiding."

"You can replicate more thin air food. I see you do it all damn day. I just can't ask for any," Kate whispers the last part to herself.

As if John knows her inner thoughts he replies, "Look I know you can't work the replicator for some reason. It's okay. We can make it our secret." Kate sits up straighter. She has taken great care to make sure no one knows her disadvantages here. She moves to the door placing her hand on the cool metal. His voice is close but she can't tell is he is yelling from the other side of the room or is on the other side of the door. "Come on baby lets have fun."

Kate rears back looking around the room like the door is made of glass. He did not just call her baby loud enough for everyone else to hear. She has to come out know before he says anything else stupid. "Okay," she exhales opening the door walking directly into him. "Um sorry," she mumbles turning red.

"Dont be. I always wanted to hold an angel," John whispers, as she turns even redder. "Now let's get some food." John leads her to a table stacked with snacks. "What will it be Sparkles we have mozzarella sticks, taquitos, nachos, pizza, fried pickles," which John sticks his tongue out at. "Those are all Jo," he makes a swirling motion with his arms, "but you are welcomed to try it and then be legitimately sick."

Kate gets a plate watching the kids set up the game Joanna called Scrabble. It seems easy enough. She gets ten tiles with letters and makes words. The problem is she has such a limited vocabulary this is going to be incredibly hard. Kate watches the kids lay the tiles off other tiles creating a walkway of words on the board. Since Cameron called the "no stupid word rule" she can't go with the wrds hse can read like dog, cat, or bed. Kate stares and goes for broke. "N..O..B..A..T..A. **nobata**," she lays down the word collecting six new tiles. Kate keeps her gaze focused downward waiting to be called out.

"What's nobata mean Kate," John asks fiddling with his tiles.

"No in Huttese," Kate looks at everyone's face around the table realizing they will let it stand. "Kirk thinks it is the Jedi language, but it is actually the language of a race called the Huts. They are slug-like creatures than run one of the most lucrative crime syndicates in our galaxy."

"Cool, but the nobata stupid word rule remains in effect. You can only use it because no in Huttese has a ton more letters," Cameron winks.

"Dude can we use other languages? If I had used Klingon I would have had a triple word score," Ronin states annoyed by the change in rules. If the group of kids on the _Enterprise_ has one huge character flaw it is their competitiveness.

"Stow it, dork. It stands," John makes the final judgment call. Kate reaches under the table and squeezes John's hand in thank you as she relaxes some. Hanging out with them is like hanging out with her friends back on Coruscant but sometimes even easier.

"So I can use Huttese," she asks the group for clarification.

"As long as you share the meaning," Erika shrugs. Scrabble could be Kate new favorite game. The kids seem to try and cheat all the time so no one would notice her slips.

Kate grins motioning for a peek at Joanna's tiles. "Then you will love this next one." Kate lays down **bayana **for Joanna. "You would use it like uba doth ba bayana or you are an ass," she translates.

"Dirty scramble! I love it," Joanna laughs. "What else you got Kate?" Each kid eager to see what foul word they have lurking in their tiles spin the tray so Kate can read them.

"Ronin you have Felek which means mentally deranged and the rest of you all have the derivations of fuck like grag, frang, frell, and kriff," Kate spells out every swear word in the book that she can make. For a brief moment, she forgets the Jedi hunting her. She forgets the war ravaging her galaxy. She even forgets she is Katie Solo. Laughing and joking with friends her own age feels good. It feels right.

"What's the word for numb nuts," Ronin says between bites or his meatball sub. Each kid has something in his or her personality that Kate finds appealing. With Cameron it is his love of tinkering, Erika flying, Jo her huge heart, and her sense of security with John. Ronin is a whole different smash ball game. Ronin is a Corellian who doesn't even know it. He is brash, rowdy, and rough on the edges but retains a deep sense of honor. Of all the kids, Kate feels the most at home with him.

"Mesebeu tipta but there are not enough tiles to make it," Kate shrugs as the pneumatic hiss signals Bones entry into the room.

"Oh you are playing Scrabble," Bones says happily looking at the board game. His brow furrows realizing he doesn't understand half the words on the board. "What does haar'chak mean?"

"Spaceship," Kate informs Bones smoothly as Joanna hastily swipes the board cleaning up the game. There is no way her dad knows Huttese, but she is not taking any chances. He dad seems to know every word always telling her it is because he knows Latin.

"Ready to go," Bones smiles gesturing for the door as he pulls on an Academy sweatshirt that has its hem unraveling.

"Ready already," John gets up heading for the door.

Kate pulls him back slightly so the others walk out first. "Hey, thanks in there. I appreciated you letting me use Huttese," Kate whispers to John.

"Not a problem Sparkles. Anytime."

Kate gives John an eye roll. Even when she is trying to be nice, John has a way to make her annoyed. "And stop calling me that. I am kriffing pleasant."

"Okay beautiful," John torments her on purpose.

"Ugh you are impossible you know that don't you," Kate stops in the hall.

John gives her a lop-sided grin. "Yeah it's the O'Neill charm," he pecks her on the cheek not even thinking. Kate rears back so fast she hits her head on the bulkhead. Rubbing it, she looks around to see if anyone else caught the display of affection. John is going to make her crazy during her stay if he keeps this up. "Hey wait for us." John quickly takes off down the hall towards his friends not knowing what to make of Kate's reaction to their impromptu kiss.

.

**HANGER BAY USS ENTERPRISE**

"Is everyone ready for some fun?" Kirk yells entering the hangar bay like a game show host greeting his contestants. The other kids laugh responding with choruses of yeah's, claps, and whistles. The Captain and crew's attitude seem way over the top to Kate. Nothing has ever been THAT much fun for her to whoop and holler as they are except for maybe pod and swoop racing. She watches as Kirk's long strides bring him closer to her and the waiting shuttle. "Did we start the preflight warm ups," Kirk asks Sulu as he passes by. The brief nod by the navigation officer makes Kirk's smile widen further.

"What's going on?" Kate asks watching the kids pour into the shuttle with backpacks and pillows while the adults carry folding chairs and blankets. "What happened to 'transporters are the main form of transportation here,'" Kate imitates Kirk getting a snicker from O'Neill as he passes.

"Let's get in the shuttle and see," Kirk stands erect before her.

Kate eyes his civilian clothing. Since she arrived, she has only seen him in his customary gold shirt with black pants. "My mother told me never to go anywhere with strangers," Kate eyes him warily. "They could kidnap me, hold me for ransom, never bring me back home. I mean I have never seen you before in my life. This ship is run by a stuffy Captain full of rules." Kate leans forward to whisper, "Did you escape from the Brig?"

"Funny," Kirk shakes his head at her attitude. "Why are you so difficult? A little caution would have saved all of us a ton of headaches this week." Kirk's dry humor gets a pre-teen huff complete with eye roll. "You didn't like transporters so I am trying something new. Just get on the damn shuttle, please. You are ruining my surprise," he says jokingly while tickling her until she has both feet firmly planted inside the shuttle. "Follow me," he says kissing her forehead. Although Kate is excited, she is also extremely sad. Kirk is really a great guy most of the time except when he's being all I am the dad and you'll follow my rules. Sliding her hand in her pocket, Kate turns off the comlink. She is determined to make the most of tonight. By tomorrow, she will be giving Zala Tsu the Holocron and then on her way home. Kate takes a minute to watch the crew prepare for take-off. It is finely tuned chaos resembling the take-offs from the Falcon with everyone tripping over each other storing gear and finding their seats. In a matter of minutes, everyone has settled down: Sulu and Erika are holding hands smiling, Scotty and Cameron are talking about engines, Ronin and John are trying to give each other nuggies while Jack ignores it, and Joanna is saying calming things to Bones who appears to hate flying. "Kate, you coming or not," Kirk calls from the cockpit.

Entering the cockpit Kate feels at home. The console and display look remarkably similar to the Falcon's with dials, toggle switches, and buttons. This is in sharp contrast to the _Enterprise's_ bridge where everything is sleek and fully computerized. Kate feels a pang in her chest remembering the times she helped Han pilot the Falcon. Kirk turns his head seeing the dream like expression on her face.

"You are not a flight attendant so take a seat," Kirk quips flipping several switches. Kate feels the vibrations of the engine coming to life. She quickly takes the co-pilot's seat next to Kirk. Even watching him pilot the shuttle will teach her something. Han always joked Kate could fly a cardboard box if she could get it off the ground. Realizing how extraordinarily quiet his daughter is, Kirk glances over making sure she is still conscious. It does not escape his notice that Kate appears to be trying to memorize the take-off sequence of the shuttle. He isn't sure if her actions should concern him as much as they do. Erika gets the same mesmerized look each time she is allowed in the cockpit. Jim decides to let it slide for now. When they return he will increase security in the hangar until the Jedi threat is gone, but tonight is supposed to be fun. "I see you have the flying bug just like Erika," Jim opens up a conversation as clearance for take-off is given by the deck officer. The shuttle lifts off effortlessly gliding out of the docking bay before taking a sharp turn downwards toward the planet. There is a slight tug at her restraint straps and Bones begins bitching from the back. Kate and Jim laugh as he levels it out.

"I love that feeling. The tug of gravity on your harness," she says leaning as far forward as she can to see the view. "Shuttles are okay, but I love smaller craft. Makes you feel like you are flying," Kate shares. "I really want to learn to fly X-wings solo. Luke told me he would teach me as soon as my feet could comfortably touch the floor." Kate catches the brief side-glance reminding her they come from different worlds. "Our capital ships have hangars filled with fighters. Mainly X-wings and Y-wings but there are tons of other types." They enter the planet's atmosphere heading to the night side of the planet. "Where the he….where are we going?" Kate checks the clock seeing it is only 1500 hours standard time.

"There," he points to a spot that as they get closer appears to be a large white screen. As they land, Kate realizes the white dot is the size of a Billboard, but in a desolate field.

"Looks like an Imperial re-education center," Kate murmurs not sure what to do next.

"It's a Drive-In," Kirk says excitedly jumping out of his seat like a kid at Christmas. Kate sighs following him out of the shuttle. With the same efficiency that they loaded the shuttle, everyone is unloading it setting up chairs and laying down blankets like this is a normal occurrence. Scotty and Cameron are dragging what looks like a portable replicator from a compartment on the shuttle.

"What's a Drive-In?" Kate asks.

"Oh, so your superior, amazing home galaxy doesn't have drive-ins?" Kirk asks pretending to be overly surprised.

"Captain!" John screams as Kirk easily catches the football thrown to him.

He tosses it back to John but not before screaming, "Go long." Kate looks around and for the first time sees these people as a family like Han, Luke, Lando, Wedge, and Chewbacca. "A Drive-In sweetheart is a total American invention. I used to go with your mom and my girl…" Kirk stops before adding the friend. He is not ready for that part of a drive-in to be explored. "A drive-in is a place where you watch movies outdoors, eat really good junk food, and hang out. When we go to Earth, I'll take you to a real one but for now we use this when we can. It's where your mom and I had our first date." Jim says with a smile briefly crossing his face. He looks at Kate seeing a hint of his wife in her eyes and nose. The moment is broken as everyone gathers in the field for the traditional football game before the show. "Come on I have never had MY kid on the team before. It's the Kirk's and O'Neill's against everyone else," he says jogging over to where everyone has divided into two teams. Kate stands behind Kirk who guides her next to him in front of Bones.

"Hey no elbows," Bones says seriously pointing at what remains of his black eyes. Kate knows he is joking but mumbles a hurried response turning her attention to Kirk.

"Okay this game is football," Kirk begins to explain as the game starts. "Squat down like this," Kirk instructs, "and don't let him get past you. Ronin is the quarterback. He is going to throw the ball to someone over there whose job it is to get past us and score a touchdown. You'll catch on, but your only job is to not let Bones get by you." Kate nods that she has the basic idea matching John's stance. As soon as someone yells hike, Kate realizes this is not like the non-contact sports John and the others have explained to her. Bones charges at Kate surprising her. Wrapping one hand around Kate's waist, Bones tackles her to the ground. From Kate's pinned position, she sees the girls taking a beating. Kirk is swinging Joanna around on his hip while Erika is being hoisted onto Jack's shoulder like a caveman's prize. The boys are a different story. Cameron comes out of nowhere knocking John to the ground as Scotty catches the ball. Sulu tries to hold Ronin back, but a fake left turn lets Ronin tackle Scotty ending the play. Kate laughs hysterically at the mayhem and seemingly random nature of the game.

"Gotcha back darlin'," Bones says extending a hand to Kate who is flat on her back. They line up again and play until it gets dark. By the end of the game, everyone has grass stained knees and is sweaty.

Kate walks over to the area the adults have set up with blankets and folding chairs as Scotty prepares the movie. Glancing to her right and left, she sees the kids are not bunched up in one area like the one she hoped. The kids have separated into their family unit. Erika sits in a folding chair with a pillow behind her back as she lays her propped up legs across Sulu. Joanna is lying on her stomach with her feet crossed next to Bones as he lazily twirls her braid through his fingers. Even the boys are showing how tight each family is with Cameron and Scotty fighting over the best way to start the movie. Kate smiles as Scotty professes that as chief engineer he can handle a bloody movie projector as Cameron tries to show him what he is doing wrong. John, Ronin and Jack seem to be having a serious conversation until popcorn goes flying between the two boys. Off to the side, Kirk sits propped up on the shuttle wall with his legs fully extended sipping a drink from a dark bottle. A red and white striped bucket of some kind of meat is next to him. Kate knows everyone expects her to plot down next to him like the rest of the kids. They probably expect her to let him stroke her hair or drape an arm over her shoulder like Han used to. The two men are the same height and Kate would fit perfectly snuggled up to his side like she did with Han, but they do not have the same relationship. "So the Captain doesn't have a throne on the ground like he does on the bridge," Kate asks. As soon as the words leave her mouth she realizes they don't sound like the silly joke she wanted it to be. It sounded mean and condescending which was not the direction she wanted. "I...I just meant that you seem really relaxed...on the ground...eating bucket meat." Kate twists the sleeve on her sweatshirt.

"Bucket meat," Kirk tries not to laugh. "You say our food is horrible, but bucket meat does not sound appealing. Have a seat Katie bug," Jim offers. Kate hesitates for a second but having nowhere else to go sits next to him imitating his position with her back against the shuttle. "It's called KFC," Jim hands her the bucket. "Your mom loved it. Always took the legs and thighs." Jim finishes his beer thinking back to the time he was truly happy in his life. Lauren, like her daughter, complicated his life immensely, but it was a good complication. "Oh and the biscuits are to die for." Jim hands her a smaller box and plate. Kate roots through the bucket until she finds a breast.

She smiles as Jim looks at the huge piece of chicken she has chosen. "I have never been one who thinks exerting effort to eat is a good idea. I mean look at how small that wing is. I'd be hungry again by the time I finished eating it." Kate sees Kirk raise an eyebrow as he cracks open another bottled beverage. "It's good," Kate says wiping her greasy fingers on her jeans after she has finished.

"You're supposed to do this," he licks fingers, "not get it all over your clothes. Their catch phrase is its finger licking good."

"You guys are so weird," Kate takes a biscuit from the box. Before eating it, Jim covers the top in a thick, yellow syrup telling her honey is better than butter on them. "So you and my mom used to do this?" After the first bite, Kate instantly agrees.

"All the time. She had this beat up white pickup truck. We would lie in the back sometimes spending all night there. Kid feature, action, horror…it never mattered to your mom. She loved anything. The problem was she always fell asleep before the third feature. She would start out like you next to me. By the second movie, she would use me as a backrest. By the third, she was snoring. Sometimes so loud I had to turn up the volume t hear."

Kate sits quietly listening to everything Jim can tell her about the family she never knew. Life might not have been so bad if her mom had never left. "Jim," Kate looks at him a bit uncomfortable. "Tonight has been great. Really great. It is a perfect memory of you and your crew," Kate sets her food to the side not sure how to continue. "We don't have Drive-In's like this, but we do have movies. My dad," Kate says as the words catch in her throat. Her intention was not to throw Han up to Kirk just share a special memory. "Can I start over," Kate asks licking her lips not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Yes, but you don't have to," Kirk says softly. Deep in his heart, he knows Han is no competition. People's capacity to love is just a great at their capacity to hate. Kate can easily have two men she loves and looks up to. Joanna has said numerous times how much she loves him. Even after Kate's arrival, he still thinks of Joanna like a daughter.

"We loved to watch movies. He and I would sometimes spend an entire Benduday curled on the couch watching anything and everything," Kate shares fiddling with her sleeve. Jim notices Kate doesn't use Han's name in her story just the vague pronouns he and we. As Jim prepares to tell her that he isn't jealous of Han she lays her head against his arm. "You were right a few days ago."

Her admission stops him cold. "Right about what Katie bug?"

"You said I would miss them l for a long time if not forever," Kate can't make eye contact with him until she finishes talking. "You also said that when I see them again I will have so many happy things to share. You made me that promise and tonight it came true." Kate looks up at him. "Thank you. The game, the food, the movie that will eventually start," Kate cranes her neck checking on the Scott's progress before continuing. "Everything is perfect. I have been slightly difficult and I know you did all this for me even though I have not been the most willing guest aboard your ship. I just thought you should know how much I appreciated it."

He hugs her tightly to his side. "The thank you is nice, but I did it because I love you, Kate. Your my kid and deserve the best life I can give you."

Kate quickly nuzzles into his side before he removes his arm. She curls up next to him with her head resting on the left side of his chest and her arm draped around his waist. It feels good to have someone be nice and not want anything in return. Kirk's hand falls around her body just like Han's used to when they snuggled together. The weight of it makes her feel safe and protected as the movie begins to play.

It's another two Pre-Federation movies called **Mission Impossible I and II** about a spy saving his country. By the second movie, she is lying with her head on his lap. Kirk strokes her hair making her feel so relaxed, so at peace. How can she leave? This new life isn't so bad. There is no death or war. Life here is like a never-ending vacation. The more she thinks about how much she could like it here, the guiltier she feels. Her life back home is not perfect but is filled with people that love her. She has two great lives and at this moment and does not want to have to choose one over the other.

As the second feature ends, Kate feels compelled to thank Jim again. "Tonight was amazing. I really can't remember the last time I had so much fun." Kate tells Kirk smiling. As she looks up at him, she sees Jim staring hard at Jack.

"Hold that thought peanut," Jim shifts her off his lap. His smile fades as he walks over to Jack who is on his earpiece. Although they appear relaxed, Kate opens up to the Force. Instead of the warm, happy embrace of friends and family, she feels the cold, chill of the dark side. One of the Sith is close. Kate should have never turned off the comlink. Slipping silently from her spot on the blanket, Kate makes her way to the front of the shuttle. The closer she gets to the Sith, the heavier the fog of the dark side envelopes her. Panic starts to swell inside her chest. She is ready to turn around when a tall, lean dark-haired man steps out of the shadows.

"Rogan what are you doing here," Kate looks around nervously. "There is security everywhere. Kirk is here. If they catch you...us... there is going to be trouble. You have to go."

"I don't know," Rogan leans relaxed up against the shuttle. "Nice weather, friendly people, I kind of like this place."

"Please go," Kate pleads looking behind her. Kate can't decide if she is more scared of Kirk finding Rogan or Rogan fighting Kirk.

Rogan turns deadly serious. "We need an update," he moves with the grace of a tiger pinning her between his body and the front of the shuttle. His movements cause her to hit her head against the wall of the shuttle. The impact is more attention getting than painful. "Oh did you hit your head," Rogan puts on a sympathetic face. "Did it hurt," he sneers.

Kate steadies her breathing. Rogan is trying to get her off balance, but they still need her for something. If they didn't they would have made a move on the _Enterprise_ or left her by now. Kate is in a high stakes sabacc match and she is holding nothing in her hand. "I am still looking. It is a big ship. They have posted a security detail on me." Kate prays her bluff holds. By now the Sith have tapped into the comm system of the_ Enterprise_ but not knowing the written language gives Kate the edge. Star Fleet loves their paperwork so any order by Kirk is unreadable by the Sith. At least Kate hopes they are not trying to learn to read English like she is.

Even pinned to the shuttle by a Sith Master doesn't seem to affect Kate. The Sith sees strength and defiance lurking in her eyes. Rogan toys with the idea of inflicting bodily injury to her as a lesson in humility, but that would draw too many unwanted questions. When she and the Holocron are safe aboard the _Beacon of Light_, Rogan will make sure the little whelp gets a lesson she will remember forever. Rogan reaches a finger up to her face. Kate winces backward but has nowhere to go. "Have you found it yet Katie," Rogan traces the side of her face lightly with his finger. His touch feels icy cold. Kate knows she doesn't have much more time. As she turns to see if anyone is coming, Rogan clamps his hand around her jaw forcing her to look at him. "You would not betray us now would you? You would not be so stupid as to find the device and give it to them?" Rogan's reptilian stare brings gooseflesh to her arms.

"No," Kate strives to keep the fear out of her voice as his fingers bite into her flesh. Kate opens to the Force and feels it flood her. It is a weird mix of happy and fear, worry and calm, love and hate. Kate begins to focus it inside her. If she has to, Kate will fight Rogan before she lets him hurt anyone. Sensing her feelings of fear for her friends, Rogan feeds on this.

"I will kill them. I will start with the parents first. Cut them down in front of their children," Rogan's icy threat is real. "You know I will." Killing children is nothing new to the Sith. Anakin Skywalker slaughtered the entire Jedi temple and he was one man. Kate wont' let that happen to the _Enterprise _crew. She struggles to pull her face from his grip.

"Have any of you laser brains ever thought that he as hidden it somewhere other than his ship?" Kate lets her frustration rise to the surface hoping to mask the other emotions flowing through her body. "I have looked everywhere. He doesn't have it on his ship."

"He has to have it. Look harder. Time is running out," Rogan searches her eyes looking for any hint of deception.

"I will but why are you here? To threaten me? To scare me?" Kate goes for broke. If Rogan is going to kill her, he will. No one can stop him from doing it when he is this close to her. "You won't leave without the Holocron so if I go past your insane deadline so be it."

"So be it? You are getting mouthy," Rogan digs his fingers into her jaw holding her face as he slaps her cheek several times just hard enough to sting. "Maybe I should put you in your place if you father doesn't know how to teach you manners." Kate matches his glare. Rogan does not like the gleam of defiance in her eye. "You are so stupid for being so smart. We don't need you. We only used you to minimize the causality rate. If you can't find it we will do it our way with the Intrepid. We will blast the ship to pieces with you on it if we have to. Tell me after seven days do you really think Kirk would sacrifice all his crew for one person? Do you really believe he could love you after all you have done? After all the people, you have hurt. Have you told him everything about yourself?"

"Yes, he knows everything. I told him."

"God you are so kriffing stupid. He is a respected Captain in their Navy. You think your story won't get out. That he will want you blotting his good name. I wouldn't worry about being called a Kirk. He will make sure you are a Solo to distance himself from you." Rogan thinks for a second longer. "Did you tell him about the people you allowed to be slaughtered on Dantooine?" The panic flashing in Kate's eyes lets Rogan know he found his window. "Did you tell him about how you were in charge of taking care of a group of orphans that you let die to a pack of voxyn? Yes, they are troublesome beasts, but Luke and the others were able to best them." Kate turns her face as if that will stop the images from entering her mind of that night. Rogan leans in whispering in her ear with a hot breath. "I have always wondered," Rogan asks like it is a happy question. "What was it like to wake up in their nest surrounded by the corpses of those you couldn't save? Bet is was better than being one of the corpses that never woke up though," Rogan smiles roguishly.

Kate swallows the vomit that filled the back of her mouth as Rogan brings up the nightmare that haunts her sleep. "Life is always better than death," Kate turns a hate filled stare on Rogan.

For the first time, he sees the potential in the bubbly, happy girl the rest of the world knows. As a Sith, Kate would be powerful. It is no secret she is the direct decedent of two powerful Jedi lineages. Rogan stares into her eyes. "Yes, I see the dark Lord in there yearning to come out. Revanchist, Revan the Butcher, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan," Rogan says the words in a whisper. "You are special. You are one of us and will grow into one of the most formidable foes your galaxy has ever seen. Tell me who will you pick to stand on your right side as you rule the galaxy."

"I will never be like you," Kate whispers back kissing his cheek softly. "Jiiiii," she manages a muffled scream before Rogan slaps a hand over her mouth.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch 25 PAYING THE PIPER**

**.**

**BACK OF THE SHUTTLE FIVE MINUTES EARLIER…**

"Sit rep," Jack says to the security team as everyone begins to stretch getting ready to leave the planet.

"All sections clear. No sign of any bogey," Dawson responds from the _Enterprise_. Even with all the firepower of the Ranger battalion surrounding him, Jack felt the most comfortable with his people in control.

"Copy," Jack says. "I still want the teams reporting in five-minute intervals. Stay alert and keep an eye on the beaming signal strength." Dawson stares off like a teen getting a lecture from a parent. He is one of the most laid-back security officers on the _Enterprise_, but that doesn't mean he is sloppy or ineffective.

"Things copasetic," Jim walks up to Jack concerned there is an issue.

"Yep, sir just checked," Jack relaxes into his laid back everyday attitude. Another valuable skill he learned in Section 31 was delegating authority. The people he left in charge are the best and what will happen will happen. Jack inhales the cool night air. "We need to do this more often. The kids had a good time."

"Yeah, it's hard creating a normal childhood on the _Enterprise_," Jim nods. "Hey, I'm thinking about camping in the shuttle bay one night next week. Campfire, s'mores, tents…think they boys would like it?"

"Spock won't so I'm in," Jack grins.

"Rank has privileges." Jim looks around realizing Kate is not sitting on the blanket. "Have you seen Kate?" Both men scan the immediate area not finding her among the kids packing up. "Check the inside of the shuttle? I'll check the front," Jim orders.

.

**FRONT OF THE SHUTTLE…**

"Now why would you do that," Rogan uses the Force to close off her airway preventing her from screaming or breathing. "Now they have to die." Kate's hands go to her neck instinctively trying to remove the invisible force choking her. A lump begins to fill her throat as the air fights to be expelled from her lungs.

The soft crunch of dry grass lets Kate and Rogan know someone is coming. Kate locks eyes with Rogan. The next few minutes could be life or death for someone. "Katie bug are you back here," Jim's voice indicates he is closing in on their position.

"Do I kill him or are you going to find it," Rogan asks icily. He holds the Force choke just long enough to see Kate is ready to seriously fight back. With the _Enterprise's_ transporter weapon, Rogan can't afford for the Captain to beam him and Kate on his ship.

Once released, Kate takes several deep gulps of air before responding. "Go I will find it," Kate promises rubbing her neck. Rogan stands not moving hearing Jim approach.

"Never turn off your comlink again," his fingers bite into her arm holding her back.

"Go now," Kate hisses in full panic mode. She doesn't need to access the Force to know Jim is steps ways from them. Kate barrels around the corner slamming into Jim's chest. "Captain," Kate looks up shocked at how close he was. "You scared me." Kate hopes her excuse will explain the flush to her cheeks and her panting.

"There you are," Kirk feels some relief that he has found her. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"I…um wanted to stretch my legs," Kate takes his hand.

"You had a short walk then," Kirk eyes his daughter. Even in the dark, he can see she is anxious.

"Very," Kate stretches out to the Force in an attempt to self-calm. "We ready to go home?" She fights the urge to shiver as the icy tendrils of the dark side claws at her back threatening to pull her down like hands from hell. Rogan is still lurking around the corner of the shuttle. Kate has to get Kirk moving. If a fight is going to occur she needs the all the adults and distance between them and Rogan. "We should help the others pack up," Kate tries to walk to the back of the shuttle. Jim looks around trying to find what has Kate so on edge. Although he sees and hears nothing but the typical night sounds of insects and the occasional owl, Jim's gut tells him something is wrong. "Are you coming," she pulls at his hand.

Jim allows Kate to lead him back to the group. If there is trouble, it will be better to have everyone in one spot than scattered about. "You sure you're okay?"

"Right as a river," Kate says hastily finally moving Jim forward.

"Rain. Right as rain," he corrects following her. When they reach the back of the shuttle, Jim can see how anxious Kate is in the glow of the light from the shuttle interior. "Kate what's wrong?" Jim forces her to look at him.

"Too much caffeine. Bones is right. I need to cut back," Kate mumbles a response scanning the area for any signs of Rogan.

Kirk sits her in a folding chair while bending down to her eye level. This serves two purposes: allowing Jim to look into her eyes for any sign of deception and focusing Kate's attention squarely on him. "What is wrong? You can tell me, sweetheart."

"Nothing," Kate rolls her eyes popping an attitude. "It has just been a lot this week."

"Doesn't look like nothing," Jim presses ignoring her defensiveness.

"Get off it," she snaps. "I am fine but the more you ask the more the less I am." A cold knot forms in her stomach as Kate watches Bones approach. Her overreaction is drawing far more attention than she needs.

"Everything okay," Bones smiles.

"Kate isn't feeling well," Jim paints her into a corner. The second Bones runs his fancy scanner over her he will register that her blood pressure and heart rate are elevated. Kate allows the Force to flood her concentrating on tapping into the other kid's emotions.

"Really darlin'," Bones takes the tricorder from the backpack he always cares when off the ship.

"Um yeah," Kate licks her lips letting the feelings of happiness, peace, and calm fill her.

Whirls and beeps signal the device is working as Bones waves it over her body. "She has been getting so many immunizations it could be a flu or virus," Bones reads the results. "Her heart rate is slightly elevated but so is her glucose level. My professional opinion is too much junk food and sugar but bring her by Sick Bay if she still feels sick in the morning."

"I'm sure I will be fine by then," Kate gets up making her way into the shuttle.

"Problem," Jack asks approaching Kirk and Bones.

"Not sure?" Kirk replies as the trio watches Kate slip into the cockpit. "Anything odd reported?"

"All quiet," Jack looks around sliding the safety off his phaser. "Maybe we should take this party back home?" Jim nods following Kate into the shuttle. Within three minutes, any remains of the Drive-In are gone.

.

**DIRTSIDE**

Rogan leans against the tree catching his breath as the shuttle streaks from his view. He had managed to elude the meager forces protecting the shuttle using Force speed. This skill is very handy but has a draining effect on the user. The longer one uses it, the longer it takes one to recover. Rogan closes his eyes meditating attempting to speed up the process. Zala Tsu is right. They are losing Kate to the Captain. They must act quickly if they are to retrieve the device and the child.

**.**

**USS ENTERPRISE SHUTTLE**

The trip back to the ship is much quieter. Even though it is early afternoon, being on the dark side of the planet is screwing with the kids circadian rhythms convincing their bodies it is much later than it is. The girls are falling asleep and Katie has not said a word. "Penny for your thoughts," Jim says trying to engage Kate. Something happened and Kirk needs to find out what. Kate ignores him staring into the blackness of space. "It means your dad would like to know, what is bothering the kid who left the ship happy, had a great time planetside, and suddenly won't talk after disappearing in front of the shuttle." He doesn't look at her when he talks but continues to flying the shuttle. His tone, however, suggests he knows something and is not going to let go until he has an answer.

Her heart is beating so fast she swears he can hear it. "20 questions. Do you have any family," Kate asks desperately to start a new conversation.

"A brother Sam and three nephews," Kirk responds. "What happened in front of the shuttle?"

Kate pushes her anger aside. Getting him mad at her will not serve a purpose. "Who are my grandparents," she says playing the game but getting defensive.

"George and Winona," he answers asking immediately, "What happened in the front of the shuttle?"

"What was your favorite game as a kid," Kate tries another question.

Jim sighs seeing this is not going to be as easy as he hoped. "Kate talk to me. I am not going to get mad. Did the Jedi make contact with you? Threaten you again?"

"No Jim," Kate stares him down. "My favorite game is smash ball. It is like football. Now board game is sabacc."

"Kate, I am not playing," Jim says sternly.

"Because you are one shitty player at this game," Kate forces a fake smile. "How about favorite fruit?" Kirk sets the automatic pilot getting up.

"Jack, we need to lockdown the planet," Jim starts speaking as he leaves the cockpit.

"Stop," Kate grabs his arm. "No one commed me. I just freaked out in the dark. I don't like it dark… outside… at night." Her gut tells her Jim is bluffing. There is no way he can shut down all traffic from a planet, but Kate can't take the chance. If Jim shuts down the planet, Kate can't get home. He turns looking at her making Kate squirm in her seat. "There was a battle on Dantooine and it was at night. It was bad." Kate gets a far off stare remembering the death and bloodshed. She takes a deep breath pushing the images from her mind. "When you jumped out it freaked me out."

It's not the truth he wanted, but Kate is telling him some truth about her past. "You better not be lying to me." Jim's tone gives Kate no room to doubt his meaning.

Kate fights not to fidget under his parental gaze. The lives of everyone she has ever loved rests on her ability to convince Jim she is telling him the truth. "Kirk I am not lying," Kate manages to look him in the eyes for a few seconds.

Jim takes the pilot's seat next to Kate. "I'm going to trust you on this. Don't prove me wrong." Jim has every reason to doubt her and none to believe her. Kate has only told the truth when she has no options left. Jim gives her a chance hoping it will build some form of trust between them.

"Nothing happened OK. Nothing! Now drop it," she says defensively but the damage is done. Kirk knows something. This month will stick in Kate's mind forever. No matter what the next twenty-four hours hold, she has lied to and betrayed every person in her life. She just hopes that one day they can forgive her. They ride back to the ship in silence. Kate's mind wishing she could tell him all her problems while Jim's mind thinks of ways to protect her.

As everyone disembarks, gathering their stuff, Jim grabs Jack's arm. "Stay sharp. Something happened that has totally freaked Kate out. I'll give you three guesses what it was."

"Roger that," O'Neill says roughing up John's hair as his son passes.

.

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS 2200 Hours**

"Okay shower then bed. We are moving class back by two hours tomorrow, but you still need to go to school so chop chop," Jim claps his hands.

"I have things to do. You go first," Kate plops down on the couch. She needs to find a way to get to the Holocron without Jim being present.

"Yes like school tomorrow. Shower, teeth, bed now," Jim lists what needs to be done.

"Ugh… will you back off. I have taken care of myself for a while now. I know when I need a shower and go to bed Kirk," Kate snaps.

"Whoa there," Jim sees Kate has no plans to do anything he is asking. Whatever happened on the planet now has Kate thinking she has some choice about following Jim's rules. "Kate what's gotten into you?" Jim sits in the chair opposite her hoping she will open up.

"My piss poor attitude is back I guess," she stares at him. Kate pushes away the voice screaming in her head to talk to him. She can't take the chance. Kirk will never approve of a plan that would have him let her go home and turn the Holocron over. One day she will make it up to him.

"You're telling me, but you had better find a way to lose it. Now move it," Jim says sternly

"Fine, fine I will take a shower," Kate grumbles stomping into the bathroom.

Kirk immediately goes into her room. This would have been a much simpler job three days ago when she owned nothing and her room only had a bed in it. Uhura's makeover has created numerous places to hide any number of things. The problem is Kirk is not sure what he is looking for exactly. Kate never entered the room after the Drive-In, but she also took nothing with her. Jim doubts she carries it in that backpack of hers, but it is the first thing he goes through. The contents shock him. Her Jedi outfit, toothbrush, pocketknife, several ration bars, two bottles of water, and several random photos are its only contents. It is clear to him although Kate appears as if she has accepted the idea of staying, she has no intention to remain on the _Enterprise_. Next, he goes through her drawers and the closet patting down everything. Her closet comes out clean along with all her clothes. His gut is never wrong. The Jedi are contacting her somehow causing the rapid mood swings. He has to find the communication device they are using. Jim sits on the bed trying to think back to when he was a kid. "_Where did I hide shit I didn't want my mom finding?_" He remembers hiding things between the drawers, but these are more trays with no space between them. "_No rooftop ledge, loose floor boards, spaces between the furniture_," he checks off looking around the room until his eyes fall on the air vent. "_Bingo_," he says crossing the room. Taking the cover off the air vent, he gingerly feels inside finding nothing. Realizing Kate is too short to reach the vent without a chair, he rises on his toes, reaches deeper in the vent, and finds the cigarettes and currency. Anger boils inside of him. To him this is almost worse than finding a communication unit. Kate has only been off the ship twice. She could not have stolen the money or cigarettes from the hospital. The only other options were during her shopping trip or off his crew. He takes her stash into the living room. Throwing it on the coffee table, he waits for Kate to come out of the bathroom.

**TEN MINUTES LATER…**

"I had so much fun tonight," Kate says happily coming out of the bathroom. "Can we," she starts but sees the stolen items on the table and Kirk scowling from the couch. An icy knot fills her stomach spreading to her entire body. Kate is in a whole lot of trouble with no way out. If things were different, Kate would have admitted to stealing, taken her punishment, and moved on; however, that would be if she were living a normal life. Stealing is wrong. Kate knows this, but the ends justified the means in her mind. Kirk was not going to pay her way home so Kate found a way to make it happen. "You broke into my room," she says in a tone showing hurt mixed with anger. "You said that was my room. I don't go sniffing around your room looking through your stuff."

"And the expectation of privacy is always under my discretion. Privacy is a privilege, not a right. Your behavior tonight had me concerned so your privacy was revoked," he states in a matter of fact tone. He leans forward gesturing at the items on the table. "Stole these shopping? At that store you just needed ten minutes in?"

"No," Kate flatly denies the charges to buy time. Her mind races for a solution out of this mess. She only stole the money out of instinct. She should have waited and just stole as she needed when she made her escape. A sickening feeling creeps into her belly. She has been nowhere but the planet surface and the _Enterprise_. If she didn't admit to stealing it on the planet the only other place was from the crew. That icky feeling courses through her body forcing Kate to squirm attempting to make it go away.

"Want to revise that statement, young lady," Kirk asks coolly. Jim focuses on breathing to control his anger. The illogical side of him prays she has an answer that will explain it all away, but the reality is there is none. Kate stole the money and is lying.

Of all the emotions, Kate hates guilt most. When she was with alone on the streets, Kate felt guilt each time she stole from others. Then it was a necessity. There were no replicators to feed her or quartermaster to give her clothes. Now, Kate was caught red handed. Looking around the room desperately Kate plays the only card available to her: the truth. "Yes, I lifted the money. The cigarras were an afterthought even though I don't smoke." Silently she thanks God she did not take off her clothes in her bedroom. If he had found the comlink stuffed in her pocket the conversation would be headed in a whole other direction.

Jim isn't sure if he is more stunned by her oh well attitude or the fact that she has stolen the money. Honesty and not giving a shit are two different things in his book while Kate seems to think they are the same concept. "Not good enough. Sit your ass down while you still can young lady," he yells.

Kate jumps at his tone and words slinking across the room to the chair next to the couch. She has to make him understand the reason behind the theft. Kate has a hard time making eye contact as Kirk stares her down. Part of it is guilt. Part of it is that Kirk is damn scary right now. "It's the truth," she mumbles before clearing her throat nervously. "I needed money and," Kate prepares for the lecture of her lifetime.

"For what! I have money," Kirk thunders not letting her continue with her thought. "Do you even care that you were caught stealing?"

"Yes," Kate feels guilt and embarrassment flood her face turning her cheeks bright red. None of Han's stories of stealing ever ended with him getting a lecture. They always ended in him saving the day. "I feel bad about it. It was a lapse of judgment. I won't do it again and you can have the money."

"Lapse of judgment," Jim slaps table trying to expel his anger causing Kate to jump three feet in the air. Jim calsm down before beginning again. "So who did you take it from the crew or the town's people?"

"Town," she yells mortified. "I would not steal from the crew! God, what kind of person do you think I am?"

With every word Kirk sees Kate's form of guilt and remorse are vastly different from his. "A thief that takes what's not hers," Kirk watches his words sting her. It is clear that Kate sees herself as a Robin Hood instead of a Jesse James. Jim's mind wanders to her life in Sky River. Kate has stated repeatedly that her foster parents were respected people. Jim begins to wonder if Leia is really a Chief of State or a Ma Barker. He has to dispel Kate's enamored vision of war and crime with reality. "What if that was their last bit of money for their family till payday? What if they can't pay rent or eat now because of you?"

Kate has never thought about that aspect of stealing. Yes, Han would say he was broke sometimes and show the kids an empty wallet, but that was only for luxuries or toys. They always had food and a roof. Even Ouris Dover was never broke when he said they needed money. All the kids knew he had piles of credits locked away in his office. The idea that someone had no safety stash makes Kate stop and think. "I don't know," she says guiltily.

"Exactly you don't know but you stole anyways," Kirk drives his point home.

Kate licks her lips thinking. The people she stole from could not be as poor as Kirk is trying to make her think. "Yes, but I only took the cash. I did not touch their credit cards," Kate adds hoping in some way this gesture will calm him down.

Jim sees Kate still missing the point. She obviously feels bad but still isn't making the connection that stealing is wrong no matter what. "That don't fucking matter. It wasn't yours," he thunders making her jump slightly in the chair.

Kate looks at the ground. "I know it wasn't, but I just needed,"

"Shut your mouth. You needed nothing. You are a thief. A common criminal like Ouris Dover," Kirk says each sentence slowly. Jim stands up looking down at her. "Have I refused you anything since you got on the ship," he asks icily. "You have your own bedroom, TV, clothes, food, PADD, and computer," he lists everything he has given her as Kate wipes away a silent tear sliding down her cheek with her fingertips. "You have everything you need and you didn't even have to ask for it. I made sure you had it. Tell me what did I not give you that you had to steal for?" Kate fights to lock it up and bury her feeling deep. Kirk is right. Every need and luxury was given to her without asking. Kirk and the crew have been good to her.

Kate needs to find a way to let him know the money was stolen for a purpose. It was her nest egg for a day when things weren't going to be as sunny. "I know but," her words catch in her throat as if her body refuses to let her lie. There was no reason to steal when she did. If she was hungry or cold, there would have been a reason but that was not the case. The more Kate thinks about why she stole the money the more guilt she feels. Subconsciously she wonders if she stole it just to be caught hoping he would find it preventing her from leaving.

Kate's mind races as Kirk drones on. "Uhura and the others went to great lengths for you."

"I know," she murmurs quietly. Kate feels the weight of her crime pressing down threatening to crush her.

"Never take from others ever again. I mean ever," Kirk says in a controlled tone that is worse than if he was yelling.

"I won't ever steal, here again," Kate promises. To Kate, this is not a true lie. If she has to steal she will but not without an immediate purpose. "I am so sorry."

"No you will never steal again ever anywhere," he corrects her. After a week, Kirk is realizing Kate can't lie worth a damn to him or the people she cares about. She chooses her words carefully when speaking and cornered. Kate's admission of 'here' proves she is not taking his words seriously. "Stealing is wrong. I know you know it. I also know there was a time in your life you had to do it, but that time is gone both here and in Sky River. I will NEVER condemn you for things you had to do before you came here EVER. Understand and know that, but once you started living under my roof the rules changed. I can't let this go and pretend it didn't happen Kate. I will buy you anything you need. It's my job as your parent to take care of you; however, I can't let you go around pickpocketing and stealing," he says without anger in his voice. He gets up and starts pacing the room. Kirk plays a different angle to make Kate understand. "What do you think Han will say when he finds out you were stealing again?"

Kate goes pale as bile rises in the back of her throat. If Han ever found out she was stealing he would kill her. Kate never thought the lecture would go there. Kate needs to turn this back on Jim to get out. "I know, but that is who I am," she deflects her actions as a thief back on her being alone in an attempt to gain sympathy.

"That is not who you are," Jim slips momentarily into a nurturing role. "You are Katherine Kirk. You are not Pike or Solo or whatever the hell alias you used on Sernpidal."

"Yes it is," she plays the pity card and it is working like a champ. Kate fights the surge of guilt trying to make her feel bad for playing Kirk.

"Don't give me that shit Kate," Jim has almost a whiny quality when he speaks out of frustration with his daughter. "Anyone can change. Your past is not an excuse for you current actions."

Kate hears the frustration in his voice. Kirk has gone from anger to sympathetic. It just took longer than she expected. "You're right. I had no reason to do what I did. I have a fresh start here and I will take it," she promises smiling weakly telling him everything he wants to hear.

Jim looks at his daughter's watery eyes. She is not sobbing but allowing just the right amount to fall as if on cue. Kate's body posture with the rounded shoulders and face tilted down would fool anyone. Kate is a master at manipulating adults and Kirk is going to make sure Kate realizes he knows this is a show. "Come here Kate," Jim motions for her. Clearly, he needs to explain the score to his wayward daughter in a way she understands.

Kate walks over planning to embrace him, crying a few tears on his shirt. She will spew false promises, say everything he needs to hear, and end the situation. As Kate reaches for his waist, Kirk sits down taking Kate over his knee. He is so fluid with the motion, it takes her a moment to realize what is happening. The first of several sharp cracks on her ass explains to Kate exactly how mad Kirk is. She moves her hands to her butt attempting to stop the blows. Kirk slides them efficiently out of the way finishing his six attention getting whacks. "Hey what hell," she grabs her ass as he rights her. "Oh my God that hurt," her face holds shock and confusion. "You can't spank me? I am twelve-years-old dammit. You ground me or yell," Kate starts and is promptly turned back over his knee for an additional swat.

"No cussing," he rights her again so he can look into her eyes. Kate fidgets rubbing her ass to try and remove the stinging sensation. This is far worse than admitting she stole. Kirk reads on her face he finally has her attention. "If I ever catch you stealing again I will double the spankings regardless of where we are."

"Why did you do that? I said sorry. You said honesty fixes everything around here," Kate's face matches her ass as she talks to him. Both are bright red. The spanking hurt like hell, but the embarrassment of being treated like a small child is worse than the blows.

"You weren't sorry. You thought a few tears and lip service was going to fix this," Kirk's tone is serious. "Kate I have let you determine the pace of our relationship, but I warned you once already. If you want to act like a petulant three-year-old I will treat you like one so we are going old school. Go stand in the corner."

His words take a minute to process. "Do what," the blank look on her face is priceless. If the situation wasn't so serious Kirk would have broken out in laughter.

"Go put your nose in the corner young lady," he repeats his command pointing annunciating each word.

Kate looks at the spot and back to him. "The corner," she repeats in disbelief.

"I don't repeat myself so unless you need an escort I'd move now," Kirk's eyes burn into her. Kate doesn't want to press him any further. She slinks into the spot determined to outlast him. This by far is the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to her. "And don't ask when you can get out." Jim settles back on the couch grabbing the remote.

"This is so embarrassing," she mumbles resting her forehead on the wall playing with a fingernail.

Standing in the corner is a child's punishment but it was also used effectively at the Academy to work off demerits. One day when they are in a less serious situation, Kirk will commiserate with her sharing the many hours he and Lauren worked off the numerous demerits they accrued. "Hands behind your back forehead off the wall," Kirk takes a page from a particularly annoying dorm monitor. A small smile threatens to break on his face as he remembers thinking he could outlast the Resident Assistant of the Female dorm as Kate is thinking now. They are two peas from the same pod.

Kate spins giving him a WTF look. His sharp glare informs her this was not a suggestion. Kate settles in ready to outlast him. She will fix Kirk for this indignity. She will stand here all night even when he tells her to stop. The man behind her will not break Kate; however, she groans hearing the "ahhh" as he flips on golf channel. This will be her undoing. How he can watch the most boring sport in the Milky Way astounds her. The monotone quiet voices of the announcers always make her sleepy. "Ughhh," she bangs her head on the wall. At least he could have chosen something interesting to listen to.

"No head banging Kate. Chips the paint," Kirk snaps ordering a cup of coffee from the replicator. "Dammit not in the sand trap Palmer. You suck at getting out of sand traps," Kirk noisily slurps his coffee talking to the TV.

Kate squares her shoulders ready to show him a shitty show and the smell of coffee will not weaken her resolve. Kate sneaks a peak at the wall clock. By five minutes, she is ready to pull her hair out. By ten minutes, she is ready to Force strangle herself into unconsciousness. At thirty minutes, she is asleep leaning into the wall.

Seeing Kate asleep, Jim turns off the TV. He picks up the PADD sending a message to Bones. "Hey, Bones I need a ruling," Jim types into his PADD. "How long do 12-year-old kids stand in the corner for? I assume it is a minute for every year, but this is Kate? How much is overkill?"

"30 minutes," he responds, "longer if they are intent on testing you." Bones resists the urge to ask his best friend about how as Captain he makes split-second calls but as a dad, he second-guesses himself with every decision.

"Has Joanna ever fallen asleep in the corner? I can't remember that far back," Jim smiles. Joanna may be Miss Manners now, but in her prime Joanna's tantrums lasted forever.

"Yes. Just wake her up and talk to her." Bones waits for a return message but after five minutes, he rolls over and goes to bed. If Jim needs him, he will call no matter the time of night.

"Kate," he gently shakes her awake. "Kate." She blinks a few minutes to get her bearings. "Sit with me," Jim motions her back to the chair. His voice is softer indicating the shared time out did both of them some good.

"Can I stand," she asks hoping he is polite enough not to laugh or snicker

Jim allows a hint of a smile to cross his face before becoming serious again. "What were you planning to do with the money? Run away? Buy something?" Kate fidgets at his questions. She still can't look him in the eye. "Honest answer or back you go." Kate gives him the universal kid shrug. She is not avoiding the question but realizes she has no excuse for stealing that anyone would find acceptable. "Back in the corner then," Jim points.

"No wait I um…I don't know what I was going to do with it," Kate twists her index finger nervously around the hem of her shirt. "I just took it to take it." From the sour look on his face, she has to give him a better answer. "In case I needed money later," she adds. Kate is not lying at this point. This is the version of the truth she doesn't feel guilty admitting.

Kirk crosses his arms staring at her hard. It is too late to continue this tonight. "Go to bed. We will talk in the morning." Kate nods heading towards her room. "And Kate…you're grounded. No television, PADD or hanging out after school for a week. Your life is school, home, bed. Now go to sleep. We have things to do tomorrow." Kirk hears her crying the second she is alone. He fights the urge to comfort her. She is not crying because she is upset. She is crying because she was caught. Eventually, he hears her crawl in bed and the crying stops. Jim sits on the couch trying to figure out a plan for tomorrow.

.

**ONEILL QUARTERS LATE THAT NIGHT…**

Sam enters the quarters finding all the lights off. She thanks god everyone is asleep. The last person she wants to see is her husband. Sam hangs up her coat as Jack appears from nowhere. He pins her to wall between his hands kissing her silly. He, like his wife, is still mad but knows fights get worse the longer they go on. "Get out of my way," she says a little less hostile but not returning the kisses.

"I love how you fight. It's so sexy," Jack nuzzles her neck. Angry sex was always great with his wife but angry make up sex was the best..

"I am not done being mad at you Colonel O'Neill," she says ducking under his arm walking into the bedroom.

Jack lets his head hit the wall. "Yep this one is gonna take a few days," he murmurs. Sam is already in bed pretending she is asleep as Jack enters the room. "And you being mad at me is nothing new," Jack says pulling the blankets back on his side of the bed. "I love you," Jack says closing his eyes. There is a snowballs chance in hell he is getting angry sex tonight. Probably not tomorrow night either.

"Oh I love you but you are my least favorite person on the ship right now Colonel O'Neill," Sam says punching her pillow before turning her back to him.

"Yep…gonna be a long week," Jack mumbles closing his eyes. He quickly falls asleep much to Samantha's annoyance. What she doesn't realize is Jack is used to falling asleep in hostile situations. That one skill still comes in handy even after leaving Section 31.


	26. Chapter 26

**CH 26 REPROCUSSIONS**

**.**

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

Kate wakes up to a still dark room. It has to be early for Kirk not to be awake. One of the hardest things for her has been the dawn wake up calls. The clock read 0430 hours as she crawls out of bed. Creeping into the living room, Kate makes her way to his desk. She doesn't have the time or privacy to leave the ship now, but she can at least secure the Holocron. As she opens his desk drawer, Kate hears Kirk stirring. She walks to his door staring at him unsure what to do. If she does not give Zala Tsu the Holocron, she will come for it. Many will be hurt or injured without a way to stop the Sith as they tear through the ship. This is not something Kate will let happen. Although she hasn't seen the _Enterprise_ in action, Kate knows the ship is more than likely able to defend itself against the _Beacon of Light_. This creates her other problem. If Kate comes clean with Kirk, she will never see her family or deliver the Holocron to Luke. One week ago, she was terrified at the thought of being stranded here. Now the thought she may never come back scares her. For the millionth time this week, Kate wishes she never listened to the Sith. "You're up way too early Katie bug," Jim's voice cuts the silence of their quarters like a knife.

"I..uh…" Kate stammers not sure what to do. Last night was rough. She isn't sure that Kirk is the type to hold a grudge, but Han would still be pissed over her actions.

"Come here," he says lifting the covers up on the bed. "We have another 90 minutes to sleep." She hesitates for a minute before crawling into bed with him. This is the first time she has ever slept in his bed. All the other times Kate has awoken from her nightmares he has come to her. For the first time in a long time, Kate just wants to be a kid. She wants to feel safe if only for a minute. Her decision on which group she should ally with feels like a weight pressing on her body. Even at 12, Kate understands how powerful the Holocron could be to any side. As Kirk slips his arms around her Kate feels so safe and warm. She relaxes her head on his outstretched arm feeling him tuck his other arm firmly around her waist. She enjoys the embrace aware that this could be the last time he holds her. Kate jumps as his voice fills the silence. "Your mom and I used to do this every Saturday and Sunday morning," he remembers sleepily with his eyes closed. "Sometimes we stayed like this 'til noon or later. Safe and warm," Kirk kisses the top of her head. She can feel his warm breath on her neck. Everything about this morning makes Kate long for what she has lost. If her mom never left, things would be so different. They might have even been happy like the O'Neill's. Kate misses her mom more now with Kirk than she ever did when she was alone.

"What does that means safe and warm? You've said that every time something bad has happened to try and make me feel better. You said it when I first woke up in Sick Bay, then when the Jedi escaped, and after Jack got me drunk," Kate lists the events. "What does it mean?"

To avoid fighting, Kirk doesn't set the record straight that Kate helped the Jedi escape and was found by Jack on her bender. Like his daughter, he is relishing the quiet moment between them. "Well I was in a bad situation once as a kid. I was cold, hungry, scared and alone. I remember thinking that all I wanted was to be safe and warm again. It became my goal to survive. When I finally got home and woke up in my bed for the first time after being rescued, I remember feeling safe and warm. It made me feel good and I wanted you to feel that way when you were scared." Jim rarely thinks about Tarsus IV yet with each stage of his life the implications and horror of it still haunt his mind. As a teen, it was about survival. In his twenties, it was about seeking revenge. Now with Kate in his life, he thinks about all the parents that had to watch their child die. Jim makes a silent promise that will never happen to Kate.

"It's a good feeling. I feel like that right now. Do you," Kate says fighting back tears as he kisses her head again.

"Yeah baby I do," Jim confirms with a big squeeze. At that moment, she decides to tell him everything about the Jedi and the Holocron. Against her better judgment, she is beginning to trust her dad. She thinks for a minute about how to broach the topic. "How do you make an impossible decision?" She asks with a shaking voice.

"I don't think about it," he says simply. "I just go with my gut at decision time. Maybe it's not the best way, but things have always worked out for me."

"Can we do that," she asks. "Move forward."

"Of course. You can't go back only forward," Jim's voice is soft and reassuring. Kate decides to take his advice. She closes her eyes not thinking about her problem for the moment. The comlink is OFF and across the room. It will be there when they get up. Kate enjoys the peace of the moment accidently falling back to sleep.

.

**SECURITY OFFICE 0700 hours**

"Hey Jack, how is the new posting," Kowalski says into the comm line. "It's been almost two years on that flying tin can. You ready to come back or not. I can shoot your replacement. No one really likes Zander Wallis. Let me cut his break lines, bury him in the woods, and you can have his desk back."

"It's nice to be missed Charles," Jack reclines back into his seat. He has spoken to Charles a few times since he left his old job but not with any regularity. This call, under the current Jedi chaos, leaves Jack looking for the angle. "The tin can is great. Almost like a cruise ship. Samantha and I are on better terms now. We spend more time together as a family so I'm good." Jack takes a long draw on his coffee waiting for Charles to play his hand. Both men are adept at making people talk. The difference is Charles made the comm call, not Jack. A long pause fills the air as Jack waits Charles out.

A tapping sound fills the line instead of words, as Charles rhythmically taps a stylus on his desk waiting for Jack to speak. "_You aren't going to make this easy for me are you buddy_," Charles thinks looking at Jack reclined in his chair sipping coffee on the comm screen.

Jack has better things to do than stare at his old friend like a lovesick teenager. He needs Charles to start talking now. "Well it has been great hearing from you but someone is stealing the little shampoos from the maid's cart. I need to go check it out before Consuela goes ape shit," Jack continues the inside joke that the _Enterprise_ is just a glorified cruise ship with big honking space guns. "See you at the next bar fight. O'Neil out." Both he and Kowalski know Jack has no intention of ending the call but only forcing the conversation forward.

Defeated, Charles gets to the real reason he called. "Yeah, this is a bit more than just a social call Jack," Kowalski admits. "Have you seen this guy? He was one of ours."

The image of Justin Donalds flashes across Jack's video screen. He studies it for a few minutes focusing on anything that would set him apart from anyone else. Not surprisingly, Justin Donalds is an average Joe: average height and weight, brown hair, green eyes, with a boy-next-door smile. This is how Section 31 always recruited their field agents: hard to remember but easy to slip into any situation. Jack shrinks the image to half the screen so he can look at it while he is debriefed. For Kowalski to send it, it has to be important. "Don't ring a bell," Jack says placidly. Like Jim, Jack knows every face on the _Enterprise_, but to be on the safe side he runs it through the internal computers looking for a match.

"You sure he is a good looking kid. Passes for like 16 on missions," Kowalski probes.

"Sorry, buddy. Haven't seen him," Jack answers honestly. The flashing bar on the bottom of Justin's image tells Jack what he knew all along. This kid is not on the ship or a part of the crew.

Kowalski isn't sure Jack is being honest. Both men are trained to lie so well they could be professional poker players. Charles decides to press the one button he knows is Jack's poker tell. "Jim's kid is cute. She looks older than 12…almost close to 16 when she isn't fidgeting." Although Jack's features remain neutral, Charles sees the slight tightening of Jack's jaw indicating he has struck a nerve. "Think Jack this is important. You sure you did not see Justin when Kate and Jim went shopping."

At least now, Jack has a location as to how Justin is involved. "Cut the shit, Kowalski. What's going on and how does it involve Kate and Jim," Jack allows a hint of frustration edge his words.

"Come on buddy you know I can't talk about it. You were the one who left the company remember."

"Charles I'm being honest. I have not seen the kid, but I need to know the risk he poses to the ship or my people." Jack is over being civil. Kowalski would not call him up without a reason. Justin Donalds is a threat. How big of a threat is what Jack needs to know.

"Look all I can say is I hear those constitution class ships have a LOT to do on them. I'd seriously think about not letting the kids, especially Kate, off the ship until you hear back from me. "The kids can keep themselves entertained on the ship correct? I hear the latest parenting magazines say recycled air is far healthier than fresh air," Kowalski knows Jack wants more, but his answer will keep Kate safe until he and Sam find out more.

"I get it Charels," Jack's sarcasm is thick. He stares down his longtime friend wishing Charles would tell him what he needs to know. It will make the next few hours so much easier.

"Look Jack I got to go. You will hear back from me when fieldtrips are back on the board," Kowalski says disconnecting the line. Jack flings a stylus across the room. He stares at the wall deep in thought. Charles may not have been able to tell him the exact details, but with Jack's training and codes, he can find out what he needs to know. Several minutes later, Jack has hacked into the planet's security web using Star Base 11's mainframe. It will take time, but soon Jack will find out all the needs to know about Justin Donalds and the threat he is facing. Jack leaves the computer to run its scan as he gets more coffee.

**.**

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

At 0830 hours, Kate's peace ends with Jim shaking her slightly. "Baby girl it's time to get up." Kate stretches sleepily not wanting to leave the warmth and security of the bed. "I got breakfast on the table. Come out so we can talk." Kate watches him leave the room. Their quiet moment is over. He is dressed in his uniform slipping from his role of father to Captain. Kate feels all her troubles mounting on her with each step to her bedroom. She throws on the first shirt and pants she finds not caring if they are clean or dirty. Kate runs scenario after scenario in her mind on how to tell him the reason she is here. After brushing her hair and teeth, she sits at the small table. "I have thought about last night," Kirk begins talking before she can, "and have made a decision." Kate pokes at her waffle shoving it around the plate. Her stomach is in knots waiting to hear what else Kirk has to say. "After breakfast we are going to the planet to return the money." Kate's feels the room spin at his words. "Hopefully the store clerk at the Bargain Barn will be able to give it back to the owners," he says finishing his coffee and breakfast like they are talking about a daily event.

"No!" she screams dropping her fork. Kate is in full panic mode. If she goes to the colony, Zala Tsu is there. It would solve the problem of getting her the Holocron, but Kirk is not going to let her out of his sight for a minute. There will definitely be a conflict when he sees Zala Tsu. Kate isn't sure she wants to leave Kirk, but she is positive she doesn't want him to see Zala Tsu. "Maybe we can like send it back to the store. Maybe they will think they lost it and we found it."

"Not likely," Jim sets the cup down scrutinizing her. Clearly, Kate has never had to answer for her behavior until now. "Katherine this is called learning a lesson. Might make you think twice before you do something. I will be with you but, you are going to personally take it back to the store and admit what you did."

Kate's heart races as she forms a new plan in her head. "They were customers! It was not like I held the clerk up at gunpoint," Kate squeals.

Kirk is amazed that she still is not getting the point. "Katherine Kirk you are going to admit you stole the money. That is final." Jim can feel his temper reaching a critical level. It is bad enough she stole but to feel no remorse over it except that she has had privileges revoked is making him insane. Jim thinks about what he knows about his daughter. Maybe there are worse things than being raised by thugs and scoundrels. Maybe being the daughter of a rich politician, who never makes their children accountable for anything, is worse.

Kate sees Jim reaching his boiling point. Eager to stop the pot from bubbling over, she comes up with a new plan. "I get it you want me to feel humility, but I have more important things to do right now." Jim just about comes out of his seat but waits as Kate continues. If she wants to dig the hole deeper, he will let her. "I was thinking. People are not as poor as you were trying to make me believe last night. They won't go hungry because they have replicators. I am willing to donate it to a children's home. That I will do personally. It's not like you can put me in jail," she laughs like the idea is the most ridiculous thing in the world.

Jim loses all patience with his daughter. He snaps fingers setting his coffee down with a clink. "You know Kate that is a great idea. Walk with me," he says striding briskly to the door.

Kate walks with him happily. Finally, Jim is seeing the bigger picture. "See trust in the Force and everything works out. I mean how do you know I wasn't supposed to steal it for a children's home. When you think about it, was is really that wrong to steal the money," Kate rationalizes her actions.

"Yes, because it wasn't yours," Jim stops so fast Kate plows into him as they leave the turbo. How Kate can find anything positive about this situation astounds him. In the week she has been here, Kate has shown Jim her world is filled with two colors: Black and white. Everything in her life falls into these two categories except for theft or illegal activities. Apparently, this is her only gray area. If he has to beat it into her thick skull, by the end of today she will understand that stealing, lying, and whatever else she has in her gray area is going to be moved into black.

"Well yeah," she quickly agrees, "but since I did it is going to a good cause so things worked out for everyone."

"Do I need to find a corner Kate because there's several to choose from," Jim gestures. "Things did not work out for the people you stole from!"

"Point taken. I was wrong all wrong," Kate says quickly cringing at the idea someone will see her in the hall with her nose in a crack.

Jim continues his brisk stride with Kate almost running to keep up. "You stole the money because you were scared you will be left again," Jim points out the reason Kate won't. She licks her lips nervously. "Kate I will never leave you behind ever. I will be there for you good or bad. I would prefer good, but we can work through the bad." Kate snickers at his comment following him into the brig. "Dawson throw Miss Solo in cell 4 please," Jim says in command mode.

Kate isn't sure if she is more stunned by the use of her real name or that Jim just told his security officer to place her in the Brig. "Excuse me," Kate and Dawson say in unison.

"Did I stutter," Jim looks at his NCO hard.

"No sir you did not," Dawson opens the cell door.

"You have got to be kriffing kidding me," she whines as Dawson leads her into the cell. "You are arresting me?" The hum of the force field activating informs Kate that Kirk is serious. "Jimmmmmmm?"

"Kaaaaaaaate," Jim matches her whiny shocked tone. "You are not living under a rock any longer. Here there are consequences for your actions. Today is as good as any day for you to realize this. Actions seem to speak louder than words to you so enjoy."

"Jim," she slams the force field getting a mild shock. It radiates through her palm and up her arm. "Ouch," she shakes her hand.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. You still think jail is fun," Jim stares at her like she is part of a cadet review. "You asked for this. You said I couldn't put you in here right? Well, guess what I did. Now you can spend the day thinking about what could happen to you if you were caught stealing."

"What? No! No, I," she thinks back to how she got here.

"This was your idea not mine," Jim turns to leave.

"Since when do you listen to anything I say," Kate yells at his back.

"Since you finally had a good idea," he responds walking to the door. "Give her until lunch," Jim states to Dawson on his way out.

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

Even though Kate will never admit it, Jim's plan to make her think about what could happen if she went to jail was working. Several people were pinched when she was with Dover's gang on Sernpidal. At five years old, she was under the silly notion; Dover Ouris would go to the detention center and claim them. After a week passed and they did not return, Kate and the other kids learned a valuable lesson. Never get caught or you are on your own. In the two years, she was with Dover's street gang the police caught her twice but she managed to get away. Jim's plans to make her understand what prison was like has only made her think about the day the planet was destroyed. Convicts and criminals were the last thought on anyone's mind as they scrambled to be evacuated. Kate can't think of a worse fate than to be a trapped rat on a sinking ship.

"So what finally landed you in here? B &amp; E, destroying public property, armed robbery, stunning helpless red shirts drinking coffee," John's voice cuts the silence of the Brig like a knife.

Kate looks up seeing John, Cameron, and Ronin outside her cell. Kate's face lights up letting a smile slowly creep across it. "Um, I tried to take over the ship," Kate smirks with a sheepish grin. Somehow, the brown-haired boy before her always seems to show up when she is at her lowest.

"I see your mutiny plans failed," John whispers eyeing Dawson at the control panel watching them.

"It was more of an escape," Kate amends her statement. John is a good person. He would never steal or lie. For the first time, she is ashamed of her actions. Kate prays John doesn't know the real reason she is in the Brig.

"Taking over a ship is mutiny," Cameron laughs. "What kind of pirate attempts a mutiny without a crew?"

"Yeah, Kate everyone knows you need friends to pull off a real mutiny," Ronin grins.

Whether they are hiding the fact they know the truth about why she is incarcerated or truly don't know, Kate plays along happy for the distraction. "Want to join me in a mutiny?"

"No I came down because I thought they said there was a pirate in the Brig but I only see you," John pretends to securitize the other cells.

"Ugh," Kate groans. It really is getting under her skin that these kids don't know the difference between piracy and smuggling. "I am a smuggler get it right."

"I don't see a difference," Cameron shrugs.

Kate is appalled at their inability to differentiate the two words. "Piracy is the act of robbing or committing illegal violence on others. Smuggling is the act of to importing, exporting, or conveying goods in secret. Sometimes the cargo is in violation of the law but a smuggler can choose what they want in their holds. I look at it as a form of capitalism as long as you aren't transporting slaves or other sentient beings against their wills. Everything else is really fair game."

"Wow," John looks shocked. "Your interpretation of cargo is broad." He debates on bringing up that guns, drugs, and human trafficking are all equally crappy cargo in his book, but Kate seems to have enough headaches for now.

"Ah, but both wear an eye patch right matey," Cameron jokes.

"I am not PIRATE dammit," Kate closes her eyes counting down from ten to control her frustration.

"Arg mate hand over your bounty or ye walk the plank," Cam says doing a mock sword fight with Ronin. John snickers watching them mime a sword show until Cameron fakes being stabbed by Ronin. Kate looks less than enthused with the inordinate amount of time it takes for Cameron to stop twitching about and fall dead to the floor.

"Cute. Real funny," Kate claps sarcastically. "You all can leave now. When you need help taking over the ship I will be busy."

"Oh they are just bored," John waves them off centering his attention on Kate.

"So am I," Kate sighs slumping down the wall. "I mean ever been in here. There is not a lot to do." John averts his eyes smiling as he scratches his head. Kate does a double take. There is no way the squeaking clean kids here have ever been in her position. She looks to Ronin to call John's bluff, but his brother is wearing the same sheepish grin. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You are telling me you have been in here," Kate gestures to her austere cell.

"Water under the bridge but um yeah twice and it was all his fault," John points to Ronin.

"Was not," Ronin leans up against the wall. "At least half was your fault."

"Bite me," John recoils annoyed.

Kate can't believe what Mr. Perfect could do to land him in the clink. She lets the boys trade jabs at who was most at fault until she can't stand it anymore. "Will one of you shut the fuck up and tell me why," Kate says highly intrigued.

"The reason I was in here," John starts but instantly the comm system to the cell mutes him.

Dawson's voice replaces John's voice over the intercom. "On _Enterprise_ _Air _the use of vulgarity is not permitted. Your mode of verbal communication has been terminated Miss Kirk. The use of vulgarity will prevent future visits," Dawson says trying to act sternly. "Are you prepared to contain your colorful metaphors?" John, Ronin and Cameron snicker. Dawson is never serious. Hearing him trying to be is almost as funny as him cutting the speaker on Kate and her not knowing it.

Kate stands with her hands on her hips with her mouth moving giving Dawson an earful no one can hear. John shakes his head sadly as Cameron and Ronin point at her and laugh. It takes Kate several seconds to realize Dawson must have cut the communication system. Kate's gestures become more animated as her temper increases. John motions for her to settle down pointing to Dawson.

"Excuse me passenger Kirk you are not coming in loud and clear at this time. Please take a deep breath and try again," Dawson captures the sing-song twang of a pilot speaking to a plane of travelers. "Do you need a refresher on the rules? A simple nod will indicate yes."

Kate exhales loudly before nodding in an exaggerated motion.

"And thank you for following the rules of _Enterprise Air_. I know you are not enjoying your flight but please try to do so. It is unclear at this time how long your flight will be," Dawson makes a shhh sound before clicking the comm line open.

As soon as Kate hears John and the other boys in hysterics, her temper ignites. "What the hell Dawson," Kate snaps. John hangs head hiding a smirk. Kate is about the most stubborn person he knows. Why she thinks she will ever win an argument or fight with an adult on the Enterprise astounds him. The look on her face is priceless as Dawson continues to torment her.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience again passenger Kirk. We are getting a ruling on the word hell to see if it is considered a colorful metaphor. Please stay in your holding pattern." So that Kate understands what is going on, Dawson allows the comm system to remain open. "Gentlemen," he indicates to all in the room, "is hell a violation of the colorful metaphor clause?"

Kate can't believe he is doing this to her. It is like a bizarre nightmare. "Yes," Paulson instantly agrees.

Recognizing Micheals from the security detail she stunned in Sick Bay. Kate sees her chances of winning this mock trial sliding through her fingers. "Oh hell yes," he uses the word in question for emphasis.

"Ronin," Dawson turns the game on to the kids. Kate becomes concerned as a slow, evil grin spreads on Ronin's face. "Oh yeah," Ronin gets a huge smile as he gives his answer. Forgetting the force field is not glass, Kate slaps at the invisible barrier receiving her second shock of the day.

"Kate, honey this is not looking good," Dawson says in a normal voice. "Since John and Cameron have not voted and we pride ourselves on fairness here at _Enterprise Air_, I am going to change up the rules." Dawson makes a shhhing sound turning back into his pilot voice. "Attention other passengers, attention other passengers. If I can get one, one person to vouch that hell is not a curse word I will turn on the speakers for passenger Kirk. She is the angry blonde in cell four if you are wondering. Cameron you're up. Aye or nay," Dawson poses the question.

Cameron stands erect holding his hand out with his thumb to the side deadpan. Kate looks at him semi-begging for his support. Like an Emperor from an old time gladiator movie, he slowly rotates his thumb up flashing a brilliant smile to the group. Kate zeroes in on John waiting for his answer butterflies filling her stomach. Dawson smiles from his station. Kirk wanted her to learn a lesson and she is. Dawson changes his voice from an airline pilot to that of a baseball commentator. "And we are at the bottom of the ninth with bases loaded and two strikes. All rests on young O'Neill. Tension is high as he approaches he plate. He is looking at the ground wondering what play he will make. Will he alienate our beautiful young truck driver or not. Kate doesn't get the reference, but she does get the meaning. All is riding on John. She makes a praying motion with her hands. John shakes head giving the thumbs down sign. "Oh and the crowd is stunned," Dawson commentates as John bears the brunt of good-natured heckles from the other players in the room. Dawson turns serious again. "Kate in baseball you get three strikes. You have two. Don't make it a third." The adults might make her crazy, but Kate is really starting to like the kids. Dawson cuts the comm long enough for John to finish what he is saying just for fun.

"And that was what I did to get in here," John scratches his head telling her the end of the story.

"Whoa wait! Start from the beginning. Dawson cut me off dammit," Kate claps a hand over her mouth shaking her head as Dawson makes a slow motion dive with his finger to the control panel to cut the comm. Kate watches wide-eyed as Dawson makes an explosion sound missing the cut-off button. He gives her a stern stare holding up three fingers before making a slashing motion across his neck. Kate waits but the sound never cuts out. She makes a zipping motion with her lips and throws away the key.

John rolls his eyes. Hanging with Dawson and Kate is like hanging with his Dad and brother. "Anyway the point you need to grasp is my mom sprung me and Kirk let it slide on good behavior. This will happen the same way for you."

"Then I will be here for a while," Kate sighs loudly letting a sad, frustrated look cross her face. "Without a Mom and no chance of parole for good behavior based on my current actions I'm screwed." Kate thinks about how the situation might play out if her mom was actually here. Everything would be different if her mom was here.

"Nawh you'll get out soon. Trust me," John smiles as Kate slides to the floor looking miserable. "They are pretty reasonable and fair here. It's not like you killed someone."

"No, I only broke onto the weapons locker, freed some prisoners, and attacked the crew," Kate starts to laugh. "They need to be very reasonable to overlook that."

Ronin walks up to the cell. "You're right. You screwed up so buck it up princess. The parental units are just proving their point. You'll be out before dinner to run free and incite more revolutions." Kate likes Ronin's brand of honesty. It is annoying but full of truth.

"Not on this ship. I heard Jim talking about options to some guy named Pike when he thought I was asleep. I don't think I am staying here for long, but I am good with it," Kate fakes a smile. "Stay in one place too long and you get attached. My last name says it all…S.O.L.O," she spells it out.

"Well you aren't hanging Solo anymore," John says. "Trust me. You're his kid. He's not going to send you away and attachments aren't a bad thing."

Kate smiles at the three boys. She really likes him. He reminds her of her brothers. They all do. In a different life, Kate knows she could be happy here. A familiar voice breaks the silence. "Hey Dawson," Jack says then after a considerable pause, "boys."

"You look like shit, sir? You and the misses fighting," Dawson asks staring at his CO. He and Janice Rand have an on again-off again relationship. It is fun, easy, with no strings. He has no desire to be wearing the expression Jack has now. "What did you do it her?"

"Disagreed with her in a meeting," Jack answers before realizing it. He is not one to share his problems but is more preoccupied with finding Jim than pretending things are fine in the O'Neill house.

"How did that go," Dawson asks with a sly smile. Few people agree with him, but Dawson is under the firm belief that Samantha O'Neill is not a lady you want to piss off.

"Cold war ring a bell?" Jack looks at cell number four, cocking his head to the side. "Is that," Jack points to Kate in the cell.

"Yes, it is," Dawson says not missing a beat. "Cap'n said to leave her here until lunch."

"Huh," Jack stares at the kids several more seconds. Tapping his comm badge, Jack waits for Kirk to respond. "Hey Jim, got a question for you," Jack says still watching Kate in the Brig. "Why is your daughter occupying a cell in the Brig and entertaining guests?"

"To prove a point. She got lippy. Said I couldn't put her in a cell so I did," Jim reclines in his command chair. He gets several looks from those on the bridge, but his command staff reigns in the other staff with stern looks and throat clears. Jim suppresses the smirk trying to form on his face. The _Enterprise_ is one big family, but there is the core family and then the in-laws. The senior staff is the core and everyone else is well everyone else. The bridge shift quickly goes back to his or her stations except for Uhura who is absorbed with some communication relay.

"Hmmm," Jack lets it roll off his mind. "I am good with that. Hey, you got a minute. We need to talk in private."

"I have ten minutes exactly," Jim checks his watch. "Can you do it in that?"

"_No, but when I start talking your meeting in ten minutes will be put on the backburner_," Jack thinks. "On my way," he replies.

"Oh and Jack, tell Dawson that if Kate is calm to send her back to our quarters. I will be there when we are done. Kirk out."

Jack walks up to Kate's cell. The closer he gets the laughter begins to die down among the kids. "So how's our mutinous pirate," Jack asks her. "Behaving?" Jack shoves his hands in his pockets looking at her with a neutral expression.

"She is the picture perfect prisoner," Ronin smirks.

"No escape attempts? Huh," Jack probes forcing his expression to remain placid as Kate shoots him a look of disgust. He knocks on the non-electric side of the force field creating a dull thunking sound. "Well Miss Hormonal preteen, this cool your heels any?

"Oh my god that was so funny I forgot to laugh," Kate gives Jack a condescending smile before walking over to the small bed and turning to face the wall. Kate does not intend to let Jack see how much she hates being alone in here. Before the boys came, she did a lot of thinking. Jail sucked. There was a small toilet and sink but no door. Luckily, Kate went before Kirk threw her in the cell. There was no TV, radio, or computer so she quickly became bored. She was about to start exercising before the boys arrived to occupy her time. Now that they are leaving, Kate hopes she can at least fall asleep to give her some relief from the boredom.

"Well come on kids. It's lunch time," Jack announces. John looks at his dad unsure why Kate is not being included. He knows they are going to feed her, but is a little shocked Dawson is not dropping the force field. John opens his mouth to say something as Jack points to the door cutting him off before he can utter a sound. John sighs and heads out with Ronin and Cameron. Jack turns his attention back to Kate. For Jim to throw her in here, Kate had to have done something insane to push the captain over the edge. Jack is tough on his boys, but a smart-ass comment has other ways of being dealt with. Thankfully, Kirk has given the order for her to be released. "Aren't you coming Kate," he asks, "or do you really, really like it in here?"

"Jim is turning me over to the authorities," Kate says attempting to keep a neutral tone. This is just one more obstacle in her sucky life that she will overcome given time. She can't believe Jim is not at least coming to say good-bye. Zala Tsu is right. He was only looking for a way to get rid of her and Kate gave it to him by stealing. No one will blame him for not wanting to keep a juvenile delinquent on his ship. Her only comfort is that Han Solo will come for her. She just has to remain strong until then.

Her confession stuns Jack. There is no way Jim would do this, yet Kate expression tells him, she believes every word she is saying. He knew tensions were high between them at the end of the Drive-In, but this is ridiculous. "Well I am meeting with your Dad and I do the prisoner exchanges personally so why don't you go get some grub with the other kids while I try to work this out okay," Jack suggests sympathetically signaling for Dawson to drop the force field. When Kate doesn't move Jack decides to try harder. Whatever happened between the Captain and his daughter has upset her greatly. He walks next to her sitting down. "Look I don't know what happened but I can guarantee you are not leaving the ship. Come on kid…lets go get some grub." Kate reluctantly sits up and follows Jack out of the cell.


	27. Chapter 27

PLEASE NOTE THE TIMES AT THE HEADING OF CHAPTERS. MANY THINGS ARE OCCURRING SIMULATENOULSY IN THIS CHAPTER**. **

**.**

**CH 27 OONE BAD DECISION LEADS TO ANOTHER**

**.**

**CAPTIAN'S QUARTERS 1230 hours**

Kate enters the still quarters. An old-fashioned clock lets out a steady ticking rhythm. In the dark, it sounds ominous making the hair stand up on her arms. She only has a few minutes bought by the casual lie of needing a sweatshirt from her quarters. John and the others are waiting for her at lunch. A sickening knot forms deep in her belly. When Jack said he was the one in charge of prisoner transfers and that she was not getting off the ship without him, he had no idea how right he was. Half the time she was in the brig, Kate worried about how bad life in prison would be. The other half she worried about how she was getting off the ship and back home. Jack's sudden arrival to the Brig was a blessing. As he sat by her assuring Kate he "will try to work this out", she deftly lifted his command access card from his pocket transferring it to her own.

The steady ticking of the clock acts as a metronome to keep Kate on pace with her mission. Gingerly she pulls the framed image of her parents on their wedding day from the bottom drawer of Kirk's desk. She stares longingly at the image of their smiling faces. Her life could have been so different if Lauren had stayed with him. She wonders if her mom was pregnant in the image but pushes it from her mind. It is an irrelevant detail. As Kate enters her room, self-doubt floods her. Seven hours ago, she had decided to let Kirk in but somewhere between making that decision and now, Kate is back to her original plan. She lies in her bed, holding the Holocron to her chest thinking events over. A shrill series of beeps indicates Zala Tsu is trying to contact her. She gets up pulling the comlink from her pants slung over her desk chair. The thin cylindrical communication tube feels odd in her hand. Never has Kate gone against her gut feelings so much in her life. The device chirps again forcing Kate to make a choice. She is going to go with her gut. She will tell Kirk what's going on when she gets all the details. If he prevents her from leaving after Zala Tsu is arrested, Kate will bide her time. There is always an opportunity to escape but not always an opportunity to do what is right. Kate can't take the risk that someone could get hurt no matter how miserable she is. "Master Tsu where do you want to meet," Kate asks into the comlink.

"My pet, I was waiting for your call. You had us concerned. Beam down to the planet so that we can bring the Holocron to the Jedi and win this war against the Yuuzhan Vong," she states agitated but trying to use a calm tone.

"I can't get off the ship. Give me your coordinates and I will beam it to you," Kate suggests. "I will remain behind and monitor the situation. Maybe they have other weapons that could help with the war. When you give the Holocron to Luke, he can send someone back for me." Zala Tsu can sense Kate's distrust of them. Like a light bulb illuminating a room, Zala Tsu knows Kate feels more for this Captain and crew than she does for the imaginary Jedi cause at this time. She must change Kate's mind. The Holocron is nothing without Kate to operate it.

"You can stay if you choose my pet," Zala Tsu purrs, "but you are signing both of your death warrants."

Anger bubbles inside Kate. "If you try to hurt them," Kate threatens but Zala Tsu laughs filling the quarters with an icy echo. Goosebumps spring up on Kate's arms and legs. If Kate had more training in the Force, she would recognize the sensation as a Force warning and not as a childish fear of the Lady Sith.

"You stupid, ignorant child. Jedi do not kill their own but your Captain," she lets her voice trail off. "Your precious Captain does not understand the ways of the Force. He hates it. He loathes it. He won't open his mind to learn anything about it. What do you think he will do when he learns how powerful you are my pet? You're only use to him right now is as bait to capture us." Zala Tsu's voice causes Kate to shiver. Kirk's distrust off all things Jedi is a well-known fact. Although he is beginning to tolerate Kate speaking about it, Kate knows it is only to gain information. He hasn't even returned her Jedi clothes claiming they are still being processed by laundry services. What if Zala Tsu is right? What if Kirk is only permitting her to remain aboard as bait? The silence between Kate and Zala Tsu hangs like a heavy fog. She has to create self-doubt in the child if her mission is to succeed. "He imprisoned us for being a Jedi. He will do the same to you." Kate begins to wonder if her time in the Brig was a test of their facilities and not a punishment for stealing. "Your mother told me the real story of why she left. Upon finding she was with child, your mother foolishly thought his love for her was genuine. She planned a romantic weekend on Risa to share the wonderful news," Zala Tsu states facetiously. "Once he heard she was a Jedi and that his offspring could be a Jedi he flew into a rage. He contacted his beloved Star Fleet. That is why she had to leave. If she had remained, they would have imprisoned her and you in a gilded cage. You know this to be true. At the medical center, Kirk allowed them to test you for midi-chlorians. The pathetic excuse that they needed a paternity exam was only to get you to cooperate," Zala spills lie after lie. "Rogan was there. He saw the ecstatic look on the lab technicians faces as your test showed positive results."

Kate doesn't want to believe Zala Tsu, but she has seen Kirk's irrational side towards the Force. He does mentally shut off when she brings up the Jedi. The once tiny nagging doubt begins to scream for attention in her mind. Zala Tsu knows so many details that what she is saying must be true. Kate allows the little nagging doubt to grow in her mind. "Kirk just doesn't understand the Jedi yet, but I know if," Kate starts before Zala Tsu plays her hidden sabacc card.

"No…Jim can never know. He will not understand the Jedi," a voice says over the comlink followed by a series of crackles and static. Zala Tsu knows she has Kate where she needs her to be by the audible intake of air Kate makes on the other end of the comm line. Kate would know that voice anywhere. It may have been several years since she heard it in person, but Kate would never forget the sound of her mother's voice. "Do you know that voice my pet? It is your mother's last instructions to us before we left," Zala lies playing back a portion of Lauren's conversation taped years ago from Risa. Kate's knees buckle sending her to a heap on the floor. Her mom is alive. Kate has always known this, but her words confirm the fact. Somewhere back home Lauren Kirk is waiting for her.

"When did you talk to her," Kate's head spins.

Zala Tsu allows a long pause and deep sigh to fill the airwaves. "There is much you don't know my pet. The Jedi council believed if you knew the truth about your mother's situation, you would worry and not complete the mission."

"What situation," Kate demands icily.

"Your mother left you to participate in a secret mission for the Jedi. It was only supposed to be for a short time, but something went wrong. Your mother has been held all these years by a Dark Lady of the Sith. Many of us wanted to mount a rescue mission, however, it was deemed too dangerous by other Jedi. Once the Vong attacked… your mother was forgotten." Zala Tsu allows the lies to fester in Kate's mind. "Your mother is a great hero and a close friend. She spoke of the Holocron being a powerful weapon. That is why we planned this mission and need the Holocron. The Holocron will show us not only how to find her but how to save our galaxy."

"My mother is alive," Kate repeats stunned. "Kirk will help us now. I know it. Let me talk to him."

Zala Tsu curses Kate's naiveté. "Use the Force and search deep my pet. Know my words to be true. He is not to be trusted. Choose the Captain and your mother dies. Share with him the knowledge of the Holocron and your mother dies. He turned her over once for something far less valuable. His species is not ready for its knowledge. They wage war with everyone not like them. Their kind is filled with hate and will destroy anything foreign to them. Take your chances but know that you will be alone here from the minute you confess until all time," Zala Tsu threatens.

Kate's heart is racing. Zala Tsu has to be wrong about Kirk but what if she is right. What will Kirk do if she confesses to him now? Kate needs time to think. "He's coming. I will comm you back when I can," Kate says turning the comlink off. After the conversation with Zala Tsu, Kate's course of action is clear. Kate must help her mother. For years, Kate has known Lauren would never have abandoned her. She picks up the Holocron. "What kind of weapon are you," she asks it turning it over in her hands. Kate reaches out with the Force to see what she can discover. The Holocron starts to move in her hands. The more she concentrates the Holocron begins to glow. Out of the center, a blueprint appears looking like the technical drawing for the device they used to travel from Sky River to the Milky Way. She feels more than knows that these plans could open up the universe like nothing before it. Galaxies connected for trade, exploration and conquest. Kate opens her eyes breaking her limited connection with the Force and the implications of using the Holocron start to sink in. This device can take her home and save her mother but also bring things from home here. This galaxy definitely is not ready for the Yuuzhan Vong. Kate's problem is that she isn't convinced Zala Tsu or Kirk will use it to rescue her mom. Suddenly Han's face pops into her mind. For her entire life, he has always been there for her. Han and Chewie will help Kate rescue her mom. Slowly a plan forms in Kate's head. She begins stuffing the backpack Sam helped her buy with items from her room: a picture of her and Kirk, one of the kids, and Kirk's ratty Academy sweatshirt. If Kirk truly loves her, he will understand why she is doing this. If he doesn't then she doesn't need him. Kirk cannot know her plans, but she needs to find a way for him not to worry when he finds her gone. She owes him at least that. Moving to his desk, Kate pens Jim a message on her PADD. She carefully separates the wedding image from the Holocron propping it up on his computer terminal before stuffing the Holocron in the backpack. As if he can sense her plans, Jim's voice comes through her shirt comm. Kate doesn't have much time. She takes a final second to look around the room that has been her home for the past week. One day she hopes to return her with her mom. Maybe then, they can salvage some form of a life together. Kate takes a deep breath and leaves the room.

**.**

**JIM'S OFFICE 1230 hours**

Jack leans against the wall not sure how to start. "Sit Jack… want a some coffee," Jim asks leaning back in his chair.

"No," Jack sits getting formal. Jim just dealt head on with Section 31 and Marcus eighteen months ago. Section 31 just made a play for his daughter less than 48 hours ago. This is not the news he would want from a subordinate if he were in command. "Jim I don't want you to get squirrelly but my last assignment wasn't with special training. I was in intelligence," Jack leaves the conversation open letting Jim digest his words. "Captain I was with Section 31 for ten years before my gig here."

Jim feels like he has been sucker punched. If Jack wasn't sitting in his office across from him, Jim would have taken a swing at him. "Say again," Jim leans forward in full command mode. "You were in Section 31 or you still are in Section 31,"he asks for clarification. "Level with me Col O'Neill or your position on my ship may just have become available."

"I was," Jack repeats. "I spent ten years with those heartless bastards and almost lost my wife and kids over it. I took this posting to have a life or attempt to salvage the one I fucked up. No, I am not with Section 31 but one of my old contacts just commed me."

Jim turns an icy gaze on his chief of security. The old adage that blood is thicker than water pops into Jim's head. He has only one question for Jack that needs an immediate answer. "Is my daughter safe with you?"

Jack should have expected this but his mind reels from the accusation. "You or your daughter have nothing to fear from me. I will never harm her. If it comes down to it, I will lay my life down for her or any of the other children." Jack needs to gain some iota of trust with Jim before he continues.

Jim gets up from his desk walking to the small window. He turns his back on Jack as he gazes out the window. "I trusted Marcus. Don't make me regret approving your posting here. What do you want from us? Why tell me now?"

Jack knows now is not the time to rehash old loyalties. They can debate the signs proving Marcus was dirty later. "Look I am coming clean because of my contact. He said some things that bothered me so I did some research and found this." Jack brings up the image of Justin Donald's on his PADD laying it on the table. Jim returns to his seat seeing the hazy reflection of Jack's actions through the glass in the window. He stares hard at the image of the young kid on the PADD. Jack efficiently begins to debrief his commanding officer letting the revelation of his past employer slide to the sidelines for now.

"Justin Donalds," Jack names the brown-haired Section 31 agent. "He is a field agent and one of us...them I mean," Jack grimaces falling into his old pattern of reporting straight facts. "He is a typical example of a Section 31 agent with no family…no home. Kids like him are perfect because they are dependable and expendable." Jim looks hard at Jack. He may have a strong friendship with the man across from him, but that doesn't mean Jack doesn't have strong loyalties to his former co-workers. Jack's slip let doubt creep into Jim's mind about Jack's loyalty to him and the _Enterprise_. "He was at the Bargain Barn the day we went shopping on shore leave. Within 30 minutes of us leaving this is what happened to Justin Donalds." Jack brings up the image of Justin's decapitated head lying in the alley. "The injury was fully cauterized and we both know of only one weapon off-hand that can do this." Jack sits back allowing Jim to connect the dots. "The entire five-man team was taken down." Jack brings up the classified field video of Zala Tsu deflecting the phaser shots and killing the rest of the team.

"Jedi, Komack and spies oh my," Jim says mirthlessly looking over the images. "So Section 31 after Kate? That is not a huge leap of faith on my part. I don't need a Section 31 contact to know she would be a target after the Khan incident. You are always looking for an edge."

Jack lets the dig slide. "No, but the part that is eating me is that Kate and John were speaking to him," Jack stabs the table. "I have no idea about what. I hacked into the Bargain Barn's security footage for good measure," Jack brings it up on the PADD, "but they didn't opt for sound in the surveillance package. I guess 5 and 10 credit merchandise isn't worth the cost."

"We don't need don't need sound," Jim lays the PADD down calmly. "We have two eye witnesses. Kate and John I need you in my ready room now," Jim says into his comm unit. A heavy silence fills the room as they wait for the kids to arrive. Jim reclines back in his chair attempting to relax as best he can. Jim stares at Jack from across the desk. His revelation of being in Section 31 has fundamentally changed their relationship. Like the news of an affair, it had Jim second-guessing Jack's motives which he never had before now. Whether he plans on transferring Jack or having him remain on the ship is a decision he will spend many hours pondering over the next few days. Jack senses the icy chill that has fallen between them, but knows it is what it is. Regardless of what he wants Jim will make a decision and Jack can't change that. "Jack I have a question," Jim says in a neutral tone. "Why come clean now? You could have chalked it up to excellent job skills and presented this as a hunch that played out. Why tell me now after almost two years when we are in the middle of a Section 31 situation are you confessing this?"

"You should have known since day one but it was a little hard to bring it up when you were interviewing seeing Section 31 destroyed your ship and all." Jack's answer brings a hint of a smile to Jim's face. Jack is correct. While he was filling positions from a small office in Star Fleet headquarters as his ship was being overhauled was not the place to admit the applicants prior employer in Star Fleet had placed Jim there. "I only brought is up now because I heard a rumor you were taking Kate on a jaunt planeside in the next hour." With Kate in the brig and the Jedi threat confirmed on the planet there is no way Jim would actually be considering this any longer. Jack just needs to verbal confirmation.

"Yes we are for personal reasons," Jim shocks Jack. "Won't take long. Maybe five…ten minutes total." Jim has no intention of taking Kate but wants to see Jack's reaction.

Jack takes a second to process what he is hearing. There is no way Jim is serious. "Jim I don't want to get into your business, but I would suggest you skip the shopping excursion at least for a day or so. I mean I don't want to pry, but the kid has everything to get by for now. My contact told me to keep her on the ship along with the other kids for a few days. I think we should follow his suggestion."

"This can't be skipped. It will take five minutes," Jim says firmly. He doesn't owe Jack an explanation, yet the expression on Jack's face tells Jim he will press for one. Jim bristles at the intrusion again in his life. This is yet one more time everyone on the ship is involving themselves in his personal life when Jim never interferes with theirs. "When we were at Star base 11, Kate seized the opportunity to pickpocket several customers at the Bargain Barn." Jim hates telling Jack what Kate did, but with Jack's access to the Bargain Barn's security camera he probably knows anyway.

"Kate?" Jack is stunned. He watched the security footage and never saw it. Either Kate is that good, or he was that distracted. Whichever is the case, Jack is concerned he missed it.

"Felt she needed running money," Jim sighs taking a deep drink of coffee. Twelve hours after the fact, he has a different perspective on the situation. Things were rough when he returned from Tarsus IV. He did many things to escape the mental and physical pain from the ordeal. He can empathize with Kate's need for self-reliance; however, Kate is not in the same position he was with an absentee parent. She has him to take care of her. Once she knows this, Jim fully believes Kate will become the happy, vivacious kid everyone is getting small glimpses of. It will just take time and patience.

"That was the reason for the brig," Jack puts the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yes and the reason we were going to the planet. It was less than a hundred dollars but it is the principal of the situation. Kate needs to be held accountable for her actions." Jim walks over to the replicator making a cup of coffee. "She actually tried to rationalize that if we gave it to charity then there was no issue and her actions were okay."

"Look I get the let's be responsible lesson but, feeding her a slice of humble pie is not worth the risk to her or you. We both know the cashier is not giving it back. If I were you I would do the exact same thing you are planning but under the circumstances I say ground her. Unfortunately, the odds are she will do it again. Make her return it the next time," Jack suggests.

A scowl settles over Jim's face. Jack is right about the danger. It is too great to take Kate down to the planet. He is also right with the assumption Kate probably will try it again. "Where are the kids," Jim grumbles reaching up to activate his shirt comm.

"Captain, I have been receiving strange transmissions since last night," Uhura reports through the shirt comm before Jim can place his call. Jim closes his eyes in frustration. "They are bursts and only run for less than a minute. I have given copies to Engineering and tactical but no one can decipher them."

"Keep working on it," Kirk says getting up heading to the bridge. "I know the Jedi are trying to contact Kate. They must be trying to hack the _Enterprise's_ communications array. I want to know what those bastards want before Kate does." Again, his duties as a Captain are superseding his duties as a father. Hopefully, when this Jedi mess is taken care of, Jim can devote more time to Kate. Jim stops at the door remembering that the kids are on their way to the bridge.

"Go," Jack says, "I will find the kids and bring them to the security office. Meet us there when you get done here." Jim stares at Jack briefly before nodding and disappearing onto the bridge. Jack lets out a heavy sigh reading everything behind Jim's look. Maybe coming clean about his involvement in Section 31 wasn't a smart decision, but he can't go back now.

.

**OUTSIDE THE MESS HALL**

Jack arrives in time to see his son and the kids leaving the mess hall from lunch. To his surprise, Kate is not with them. "Hey John," Jack pulls his youngest son aside. "Where's Kate and why didn't you report to the Captain's ready room like you were asked?"

"I was just finishing my lunch. I didn't know he meant immediately," John says concerning seeping into his previously relaxed face. "I'm sorry Dad. I was on my way there now."

"It's alright but any idea where Kate is?" Even though Jack is trying to play it cool, John can tell something is wrong.

"Probably in her quarters. She left right after we got here. She said she was cold and went back to get a sweatshirt," John reports. "I figured she needed some time alone." John looks around to make sure no one can hear what he is about to say. "Mr. Jim isn't really sending her away is he?" John knows this is a stupid question, but needs reassurances from his Dad this isn't going to happen.

"No," Jack tries not to laugh. "I need you to go wait in the security office for me." John's perplexed look makes Jack explain. "We had some questions about the day we went shopping." John stiffens slightly at the mention of the store indicating to Jack that his son knows something about what went on. He doesn't press the issue in the hall telling John to head up to his office while he gets Kate.

John gets lost in thought as he enters the turbo. He knows why the Captain and his dad wants to see him and Kate. Somehow, they found out about Kate trying to pickpocket the young guy at the store. As the turbo begins to descend, John snaps out of his daydream. He reaches for the control pad as the doors open. To his surprise, Kate enters with her backpack slung over one shoulder.

Kate is almost as surprised to see John in the turbo as he is to see her. "John hey what are you up to," Kate smiles as her heart pounds. She has to find a way to get rid of him and fast.

"Heading to the security office," John replies. "Did you see my Dad? He was looking for you?"

"When," she adjusts the strap to her backpack as she reaches forward to select Level X on the turbo control pad.

"Like thirty seconds ago," John feels they are dropping floors quickly instead of ascending. A quick glance to the computerized turbo display indicates they are heading in the opposite direction they should be going. John reaches forward stopping the turbo halfway to Kate's intended destination. "Where do you think you are going? Didn't you get the comm from your Dad? They want us is security." Kate tenses her muscles ready for a fight. John is not going to make this easy for her and she doesn't have time to fool around with him if Jack is now looking for her.

"I don't care what the Captain or your father want," she stops the turbo changing direction again. "I am going for a swim."

"Well the pool is on Level U not X," John corrects, "and we were told to go to the security office." John eyes her bag suspiciously.

As the doors open to Level X, Kate issues John an ultimatum. "Get out of my way or I will make you get out," she orders him coldly.

John lets out a derisive snort activating the turbo controls to Level B and the security office. There is no way Kate can be this stupid John thinks. Why she continues to treat them like the enemy is beyond his comprehension. They are in enough trouble as it is with her attempted robbery in the Bargain Barn. John is not going to let her compound one mistake with another. Kate drops her backpack to the floor of the turbo. She reaches forward stopping the turbo and changing its direction once again. For the first time, John gets an annoyed look on his face. "Where do you think you are going? We are on a ship dipshit. Kinda hard to run away when we are not docked anywhere?"

"Fine," she leans against the wall next to the controls. As he reaches for the control pad she breaks his nose in a clean motion. Kate rips off his shirt comm crushing it with her heel as John grabs his face. Blood drips through his fingers as she roundhouse kicks him dropping him to the floor. "Don't get up," she says stepping around him. "Look I need you to do something for me in a few minutes. As John attempts to get up spitting out blood, she leg sweeps him placing her knee on his neck and him face down. She snaps restraining cuffs on his hands securing them behind his back.

Kate leans down to his ear and in a low whisper apologizes. "I am a thief and a liar and a traitor. I'm sorry I hurt you, but you can't stop me from what I have to do. You were never nothing but nice to me and don't deserve this. Unfortunately, I have made too many mistakes to stay here."

"Only because you choose to keep running Sparkles," John hisses in a nasal tone. For the first time in his life, he wants to hit a girl. Blood pours from his nose creating a pool where his face is on the floor. It is hot and sticky against his cheek.

"No, because I sold my soul to the devil a long time ago and now he wants me to pay him back." Kate's tone is sad with a hint of remorse. He can tell she believes what she is saying no matter how fucked up it sounds. "John in another life I would have loved to stay here with Jim, the crew…and you," she says as the door opens. Kate blinks rapidly clearing her eyes. Why she feels so bad, leaving makes her angry. She has spent one week with these people. They mean nothing to her. Her true family is waiting for her back home.

"You still can Kate. You are an idiot for doing this," John spats back angrily.

Kate ignores him concentrating on her task. "John I need you to,"

"They will find you," he gets up interrupting her. By now, his dad has to know she is not in her quarters. He only needs to stall Kate long enough for his dad to find them.

"That's what I'm counting on," Kate leg sweeps him catching his head before it impacts the metal floor of the turbo. "This is very important John. I have written a message for Jim. I need you to make sure he gets it," Kate props a PADD on the wall of the turbo. She ignores the sickening feeling in her gut telling her this decision is wrong. "The message explains why I have to go home and how he can get in touch with me."

"This is home now Kate," John yells anger boiling over in him. Like an electrical shock, John finally understands her plan. She is going to use the transporter in the cargo bay to make her escape. How she intends to override the safety protocols is beyond him, but Kate has done many things that have surprised him in the past week.

"Please make sure he gets it. It is important," she kisses his cheek. "I am so sorry John. You are a great guy and an even better friend. I will miss you."

John rolls over using the wall to try and stand up. "I trusted you Kate," he yells knowing he can't get up before the door closes.

"That was your first mistake," Kate says as the doors slide close.


	28. Chapter 28

**CH 28 HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**.**

**CARGO BAY ENTERPRISE**

Kate finds the cargo transporter room on Deck X easily following the ship schematics. The room is vast and almost completely filled to capacity. Luckily, Kirk runs a tight ship. All the cargo that was unloaded from Star Base 11 is neatly stacked against the walls clearly showing the huge transporter platform used to ferry bulk good on and off the ship. Kate prays this transporter works just like the others because she has one shot at this. She slides Jack's command access card into the slot giving her control of the ships systems. She locks the doors on all levels while cutting internal communications. Although the comm badges link everyone like an electronic beehive, severing the link will require face-to-face communication slowing everyone down. This will create a huge red flag to the command staff; however, Kate needs less than a minute to finish her task. "Master Zala Tsu, I am preparing to transport to your vessel. Stand by," Kate announces not bothering for a response as she sets the controls for beaming to the Jedi ship with a three-second delay. Her finger hesitates over the energize button wondering if she shouldn't have told Kirk everything. Exhaling loudly she makes her choice depressing the button. She can't take the chance Kirk will refuse to help her mom. She looks around one last time at her current home as she gets the slightly falling feeling as a swirl of white lights whisks her across space to the waiting Jedi ship. Regardless if the choice was correct, she only can follow through with her current plan of action.

.

**SICK BAY**

Jack paces the Sick Bay. When he gets his hands on the Captain's daughter, he is going to wring her scrawny neck. "And you could not stop her?" Jack yells taking off his hat and slapping it on his leg before replacing it on his head. John knows this is his Dad's hallmark sign of frustration. Not only is he mad about the fight, but he is concerned about Kate.

"She is a girl and the Captain's daughter," John protests loudly removing the ice pack from the bridge of his nose. "The only way to have stopped her would have been knocking her on her ass. Would you have rather I did that?" John fires back replacing the ice.

"Watch your mouth kid," Jack reprimands before exhaling loudly. "No, I didn't expect for you to hit a girl nor is this your fault. We will just limit all contact with Kate and you guys until we get this Jedi thing straightened out," Jack decides. Kate has more skills than he gave her credit for. His boys are tough. For Kate to take one of them down only means Jack underestimated Kate. He will not make this mistake again.

"I could have done it, Dad. I just didn't want to hurt her. She is only scared. I would be in her position," John does not know why he is defending Kate except that he feels sorry for her.

Jack gets a half grin as he looks at his youngest son. John's ability to size up a situation is improving with his age. One day John will be a formidable Captain. "I know John. I know she is," Jack frowns frustrated he still can't figure out Kate's purpose on the _Enterprise_. The three Jedi are obviously using her, but Jack can't figure out for what which bugs the shit out of him. Jack removes the ice pack investigating John's nose and wincing at its size. "Okay so as soon as you are cleared by a doc I am going to show you how to take down a girl."

John gets an appalled look on his face. Jack waves a hand like his last statements were inconsequential and not against everything, he has taught his sons. "Son…girls can be tougher opponents than men. Typically, they are smaller and weaker so when they strike they tend to do it harder and faster. Since you don't want to ever hurt a woman I will show you how to incapacitate one all proper like while still retaining you gentleman status." John laughs at his dad's choice of words but finds the idea intriguing. If Kate is going to remain on the _Enterprise_, he knows he will need it eventually.

A thunk by a crewmember walking face first into the glass doors of the Sick Bay draws Jack's attention. "It's locked," Nurse Chapel says inputting her codes several times into the control panel.

"What do you mean locked," Jack says striding to the door as he reaches for his command access card. "Son of a…I am going to kill her," he says throwing his hat across the room. Not only did she steal his command access card giving her senior level command control to the ship, but she broke his son's nose for a second time. As Jack walks over to the door panel ready to hot-wire the controls, a pneumatic hiss signals the door is now working.

.

**SITH SHIP BEACON OF LIGHT**

Kate opens her eyes. The sight of the familiar environment should have given her great relief. This is what she has dreamt of for the past week. To be going home to her family, yet Kate feels the icy waves of the dark side suck the every breath from her lungs. She watches Zala Tsu walk over with the grace of a cat stalking its prey. Kate opens herself to the Force letting wash over her body. Like a blanket taken directly from the dryer, Kate instantly feels the warmth of the light side of the Force envelope her. It gives her the strength to square her shoulders and face her enemies. "We need to go now. Captain Kirk knew the moment I beamed off the ship. It won't take him long to figure out where I have gone."

"Are you kriffing serious," Rogan screams taking the pilot seat of the shuttle. "You really drilled the woofer on this Kate. If Abeloth didn't need you, I would space you and watch you die. No wonder why your mother left you. You are pathetic and worthless."

Kate is used to others saying things like this to her. Her entire life most of the adults responsible for her spent their time informing Kate she was a nothing but a drain or burden. Only when she came to live with Han did this change. The Solo's and Skywalker's gave Kate a sense of self-worth and purpose. Maybe this is why Rogan's words hurt so much. Kate regrets not asking Kirk for help. Even when Kirk had no idea Kate was his daughter, he never was this cruel. Forcing the derogatory comments from her mind, Kate concentrates on the newest piece of information she has learned. "Who is Abeloth? I thought we were going to save my mother."

"Abeloth is the true ruler of the galaxy. She will cherish you my pet when you deliver the Holocron to her. You are giving her the universe. She is your only concern now," Zala Tsu cups Kate's cheek with her palm sending icy stabs of revulsion along Kate's flesh. "Tell me pet, where is it," she asks staring Kate in the eyes.

"_Stay calm and show your Sabacc face_," Kate tells herself as she swings the backpack off her shoulder and opens it slightly for Zala Tsu to see the Holocron nestled among her things. "But we serve the people not the other way around. Domination and subjugation are not the ideals of the Jedi." It is clear to Kate that these three Jedi have not lost their way but willingly embraced the dark side of the Force. They are Sith and now her enemies.

"And we are not Jedi and soon you won't be either," Da-Mu-Unka sneers taking the co-pilot seat as the _Beacon of Light _prepares to make the jump to light speed.

"Never," Kate hisses rearing back releasing her face from Zala Tsu's grasp.

A shrill cackle fills the cockpit of the ship. "Abeloth is the Lady of the Sith. The one, who everyone will serve," Zala Tsu says grabbing Kate by the chin roughly, "or die. She turned your mother easily enough."

Consumed by rage, Kate summons the Force pushing Zala Tsu away from her. It is a feeble action, moving the Lady Sith backward a few feet but not far enough to do any good. Anger flashes in Zala Tsu's eyes as she directs her full mastery of the Force on Kate shoving her into the far wall. Kate's head impacts the wall with a sickening thunk causing her to see stars as she drops to the deck. Defiantly but slowly Kate rises to her feet. "Luke will stop you and if he won't I will. Now where is my mother being held," Kate says.

"What the kriffing mradhe muck is going on here?" Rogan seethes realizing their position has been compromised. "Say good goody bye to Daddy sweetheart. I am about to kriff up his day." Rogan's fingers fly across the controls unloading the eight Dymek HM-8 homing concussion missiles at the _Enterprise_.

"No," Kate screams reaching up to activate her shirt comm. Hopefully, the signal can penetrate the shields of both ships.

.

**ENTERPRISE BRIDGE 5 MINUTES EARLIER…**

As Kirk walks to Uhura's station, she immediately starts to relay the information. "Sir, the transmissions are definitely from the Jedi. Exactly ten minutes ago, there was another transmission. I can only assume it was meant for Kate When I triangulated the transmissions location, I discovered they all originated from somewhere in orbit of the planet.

"They must be masking their location from our sensors," Chekov says running a sensor sweep again looking for the Jedi ship.

"Son of a bitch," he says hitting the console with his fist. "She must have a communication device hidden on board the ship," he says crossing the Bridge to his command chair. "Kirk to security I need," Jim begins before realizing the comm badge is not connecting to the Security department. "Uhura why are internal communications down," Jim growls low tensing.

Before she can answer, Sulu interjects. "Whoa," he looks at his display as the shields flicker off. "Sir, shields are recalibrating." Kirk's grips the edge of his chair until his knuckles turn white.

"Get them up Mr. Sulu," Jim keeps and even tone as his blood boils.

"Captain I am detecting an energy signature rising from between the planet and the moon. It appears the Jedi ship was using the gravitational forces between the planet and moon to hide from our sensors," Spock explains.

"Mr. Sulu move us into a position to intercept and get me my shields. Uhura, send our Jedi friends a message stating they are to lower their shields and prepare to be beamed aboard the _Enterprise_," Kirk commands. "Those bastards have been sitting there the whole time under our noses," Kirk says icily from his command seat. "Well, game on assholes. Let's finish this once and for all people. Mr. Sulu, if we can safely take the ship fine but be prepared to fire if engaged."

"Aye Sir," Sulu says laying the course. Kirk watches as the Jedi ship comes into visual range on the bridge's viewport. Four bright flashes illuminate the sides of the Jedi vessel. "Captain, it appears the Jedi shuttle is firing weapons and attempting to escape into hyperspace." Spock says. "The weapons appear to be a form of concussion missile."

"Concussion missiles," Kirk says smugly before the first missile impacts the shields. It's highly compact energy pack erupts against the shields causing the _Enterprise_ to rock almost imperceptibly; however, the next three in succession create an impact felt by all on board.

"Sir, port shields holding at 80%," Spock reports. "It appears the missiles can penetrate the shields if fired in succession at the same location."

"Sir four more missiles launched," Sulu reports laying in a course of evasive action before Kirk can command it.

Kirk sits erect and ready for battle in his Captain's chair. He is going to eliminate this Jedi threat for the last time. "Mr. Sulu bring the _Enterprise_ to bearing 6.591 and fire when in range. I want that ship disabled. It can't be allowed to leave this system," Kirk orders as Sulu swings the Enterprise into a wide circle on a direct course with the Jedi ship. The Jedi ship may have superior speeds in a long distance chase but as predicted, the Enterprise is more agile and in position within seconds. "Son of a bitch," Kirk curses as the last four-concussion missiles impact the port side of the _Enterprise_ rocking the ship enough that several bridge crew fall from their seats.

Sulu releases two proton torpedoes at the enemy vessel before Kirk can reissue a command. "Firing proton torpedoes Captain," he reports calmly. The photon torpedoes impact the Sith ship just forward of the engines as Rogan attempts to engage the hyperdrive. The torpedoes snap the main support beam housing the weapons control arm at the top of the ship. Jim sits in his command chair watching the control arm crush the top of the vessel like a soda can. Kate's assessment of the Sky River's ships being less maneuverable in real space is false. He wonders if she said this on purpose to give the Jedi an edge. "Sir the ship is attempting to jump to hyperspace," Sulu reports.

"Mr. Sulu take out their engines and prepare to beam over the ship's crew," Kirk commands sitting ramrod straight.

.

**BEACON OF LIGHT AS THE ENTERPRISE IS FIRING**

As the two photon torpedoes hit the Sith ship, everyone is thrown from their feet. Da-Mu-Unka's head strikes the a bulkhead producing a smacking sound like a wet towel hitting a tile floor. Kate stares into his dead glassy eyes as the blood trickles down his temple pooling the floor. Zala Tsu hisses in anger pushing herself upright taking the copilot seat next to Rogan.

"We cannot make the jump to hyperspace. The hyperdrive-motivator has blown," Rogan reports fingers flying over the controls as the _Enterprise_ looms into his viewport. "Hold on. They are firing again. Set shields to maximum," Rogan demands as Zala Tsu transfers all power to the shields. "Kate get your kriffing ass back to the engine room and get the hyper drive back on line," Rogan orders as the two balls of phaser light impact the ship.

They are going to need more than a swap out to get away from Kirk. Kate needs to stall for time. The _Beacon of Light_ is powerful but without the hyperdrive operational, they don't stand a chance of escaping. "Dad! Dad! Stop. I am on the ship," Kate screams into the communicator attached to her shirt as the phasers pound the Sorosuub vessel like an iron hammer. Not wearing a safety restraint, Kate crashes into a console. Searing pain erupts from her hip as her upper body whiplashes over the top but her lower half is stopped by the metal structure.

"Captain stop firing. Kate is on board the _Beacon of Light_," Uhura yells spinning from her seat opening a comm line directly from the _Enterprise_ to the Sith ship while replaying the message sent by Kate. A dead silence falls as Alpha crew witnesses the Sith ship coming apart before their eyes.

It takes a moment for Kirk to register what Uhura has said. "Katherine Kirk is not aboard the _Enterprise_," Spock confirms running a ship-wide scan looking to confirm Lt. Uhura's statement. Kirk has to mentally remember to breathe as all the air is sucked out of his lungs watching the internal explosions rock the Jedi shuttle from the inside. Wisps of smoke and flashes of fire seep from various cracks and holes in the Sith ship. "Captain their shields are failing. Hull integrity is down to 50%. Life support systems appear to be holding and steady. I'm detecting an energy build up in the aft section of the ship," Spock report causes Kirk's pulse to rapidly increase.

"The ship is gonna blow," Kirk says as Spock simultaneously responds, "The vessel is set to explode."

Kirk has to remain calm. "Mr. Chekov beam the survivors directly to Sick Bay," Kirk orders resisting the urge to shove Pavel from his seat and do it himself.

"I can't get a lock. They need to lower their shields," Chekov reports desperately trying to find a way around the situation.

"Stop…stop firing," Kate screams pushing herself upright surveying the damage to the Sith ship. Sparks and small fires add a red, hazy glow to the emergency lighting. The caustic scent of smoldering metal is rapidly burning her eyes and nose. She pulls off her shirt to use as a filter to help her breathe. The phaser shots have snapped the main support beam for the bridge crushing the last two Sith at the controls. Rogan's body is severed with his torso pinned under the beam and his lower body still gushing thick black blood over the seat like a horrific waterfall. Kate spies Zala Tsu pinned under the same beam not moving. Forcing the images from her mind, Kate makes her way to the pilot's seat. She has to save the ship. It is her only way home. If she can just get the engines on line, she can make repairs later. Kirk will not fire any longer knowing she is on board. Her feet slide in the coagulated blood as Kate attempts to access the controls around Rogan's body. Needing both hands, Kate sets the communicator on the console.

"Captain sensors show two life readings with one rapidly decreasing," Spock reports calm as always.

Kirk has a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Kate…Katie. Do you hear me," Kirk clenches his jaw waiting for her answer. When he has no response, he tries again. Kate just spoke to him. She can't be the one hurt or dying.

"Keptin if she puts the comm unit on I may be able to use it as a lock to strengthen the signal and beam her over," Chekov commands. The young lieutenant has no idea of this will work, but it is his only option. "For some reason she has removed it."

"Kate the ship is coming apart. Get your communicator so we can beam you over," Kirk repeats the information from his chair. Instead of the relaxed calm, he assumes 90% of the time in the captain's seat; he is poised to jump up at any second as if to reach out and physically grab her. He silently curses himself for not being there at her side now. "_Don't panic baby girl. We've got you_," he says to himself trying to calm down.

Through the cracked readouts, she sees the chance of getting the ship operational is impossible. It would take several people working frantically to repair the damage. With the rocking of the ship, Kate knows she does not have long before it's destroyed or boarded. She prays for the boarding option so she can salvage the ship, but with Sulu's excellent aim and the shields failing, she doesn't think it is likely. Kirk has already said he is going to beam her back. Kate sinks to the navigator seat in a daze looking at the comm unit. The minute she touches it, Kate will be back on the _Enterprise_. She reaches out but stops herself inches from the device. The smoking ruin of the ship is a visual symbol of her life. Soon it will be destroyed as will any chance for her to ever return home. Doing some mental calculations, Kate concludes she has about five minutes until the hyperdrive overloads. Her world slows down and a buzz fills her ears.

"Kate…Kate honey I need you to talk to me," panic edges Kirk's words. The thought of her lying dead or hurt on the vessel overwhelms him. Kate looks up as his voice echoes through the cockpit of the Sith ship. Kirk can no longer sit and not take action. "Mr. Spock you have the conn. Uhura have the hangar prep a shuttle," Kirk sprints from his seat.

"Captain you must think logically. The ship has less the five minutes. You cannot make the journey to the Jedi ship and back in time. It will kill you both," Spock firmly states blocking the Captain's path. The Vulcan prepares for Kirk to fight back as Jim's eyes fill with rage. Spock may purport not to have feelings, but he understands the fire burning in his friend's soul. He felt the same emotion when his mother died during Nero's attack on Vulcan.

"I am not fucking leaving her to," Kirk screams venomously at his first officer

"_Get up_," a voice wills Kate to stand. "_Run Kate run._ _Do not take lives but save them_," it says firmly in her mind. Kate has no idea who the voice belongs to, but the message is clearly from the Force. She has heard the voice only one time before and that was on Sernpidal before it exploded. Kirk's words registers in her mind. She knows what Kirk is about to do and can't let him. Too many people have died in Kate's life for her to sit back and idly allow Kirk to throw his away.

"I'm fine," Kate finds her voice snapping out of her daze. Life is always better than death. This is just a setback. She will get home and give the Holocron to Luke. It just may take longer than she expected. "Give me a second. I need to get something," Kate's voice fills the bridge with momentary relief until the crew processes her words.

"Katie baby you don't have a minute. The engine is going to explode. We need to beam you off now," Kirk stands in front of his chair waiting for Kate to tell them she is ready. Instead, she makes her way to the small crew quarters of the ship. Running to her bunk, she grabs the backpack holding the meager possessions she brought: a change of clothes, PDA, spare light saber, and the holo of her mom and Kirk. Leaving the room, she grabs Han's old pilot jacket she always wears off the hook by the door.

Kate needs to make sure she has everything before Kirk beams her off. "Almost done," she yells coughing as the smoke gets thicker. Kate wishes she had brought her shirt to filter the smoke from her lungs. The _Enterprise_ bridge crew hears over the comm line the cracks and pops from metal and electrical systems coming apart. Sparks are flying and thick dark gray smoke is slowly filling the bridge of the ship. The acrid, electrical burning smell is strong. Kate puts a hand under her nose to try to block it.

Kirk leans forward slightly in his chair processing her statement. "There is nothing on that ship worth your life Katherine. Put the comm unit on now. You don't have a second. Put it on," he orders clenching his jaw shut to avoid screaming and causing her to panic. A long moment goes by without her responding. "Kate!"

"Yeah. I'm almost ready. We both know this ship isn't going to make it," she quickly scans the common area for anything useful. This is a sinking ship and she has only a minute to salvage what she can from her old life to keep in this new one. Zala Tsu's light saber rolls across the decking and she gathers it up sticking it in her pants. She grabs a deck of Sabacc cards, a bottle of Whyren's Reserve whiskey, and a pack of Kubaz cigarras off the table in the back.

Kirk is rapidly losing patience with his daughter. "Chekov beam her off now," he growls low.

"Keptin she needs to be in contact with the comm unit so I can get a lock. There are no life signs around it to lock onto," Chekov states desperately.

"Kate put your comm unit on now or I will permanently glue it to your body," Kirk rants losing his cool. When she gets back, he and she are going to have a very pointed talk about removing the comm device and the result will be she never does it again.

Kate opens the door to the engine room finding it blocked by debris. Flames shoot out singeing the hair on her face and arms. Instinctively she slams the door closed sealing off the fire. "OK. Just another second," she says hurriedly but without a trace of panic in her voice. Opening the weapons lockers Kate stuffs blasters, charging packs, and comlinks in her bag. As an afterthought, she grabs a medkit with Bacta patches for Bones as a peace offering for the broken nose. A violent shutter causes Kate to rethink her salvaging plans.

"Put on the comm!" Kirk orders in an authoritative tone reserved for those times someone is panicking and needs a cooler head to think the situation through. "We don't have time, baby. The ship is coming apart. We need to lock on to your signal."

"Hull breach eminent," Spock confirms with a hint of stress lacing his normally calm demeanor. .

"Chekov," Kirk says through clenched teeth.

"Sir, I'm having difficulty locking on to her signal. She needs to have the communicator for a lock," Chekov says with his fingers flying over the controls trying to extend the radius. If he can make it large enough maybe he can beam her to the cargo bay she left out of on Deck X.

Kate runs to the navigational computer ripping it out the hard drive sending a shower of sparks across the console. If she can't use the ship to get home, maybe Sulu can make some sense of the navigational maps and Kirk can take her home. "Kate. Stop what you are doing and get the communicator on. Baby, you have no more time. Don't make me watch you die," he repeats one more time in a patient but demanding tone.

His words stop her cold. She can do without anything else from the ship. "I'm ready," Kate says reaching for her shirt and the comm unit.

"Are you going to leave me to die," Zala says in a gurgled voice next to her. Kate's eyes widen as she drops her bag running to the injured Twi'lek.

Zala Tsu's voice sends icy chills through Kirk's body. As idealistic as Kate is, Jim knows she won't leave someone to die. "Kate what the hell are you doing over there. Put on the comm and we'll beam you out," Kirk commands.

"I can't leave. Master Tsu is alive." Kate says. She grabs the beam pinning her to the ground lifting with all her might. Panic swells in her chest. If Luke were here he could levitate the beam and save her, but Kate is too panicked to focus. "Help me, Master Tsu. Use the Force and help me," Kate screams.

"I am too weak my pet. You must do this alone. If you fail you will have my death on your hands," Zala Tsu fights to incite the rage in Kate that will force her to react. Her injuries are too severe for Zala to concentrate on anything but keeping her broken body alive.

"Spock status of the ship," Jim demands knowing he has only seconds to get Kate off safely.

"Hull breach eminent" Spock confirms looking up watching the ship die like everyone else on the Bridge.

"Kate you are out of time. The hull breach is eminent. Baby, I need you to listen to me," Kirk pleads.

Kate ignores Kirk trying to free Zala's body. "I can't get this off you. I need a lever," Kate says grunting.

"Katherine Kirk," Jim snaps desperate to pull her attention to him and not the dying Jedi.

"Kirk she is hurt. Give me a minute to help her," Kate begs staring at the ceiling.

"The emergency escape ship will get us home," Zala plants a new idea in Kate's head. "It is pre-programmed for Coruscant. If you stop the hyperdrive from imploding, we can leave and find your mother. I was a double agent sent by Luke to look after you. Jedi do not leave their own," Zala smiles. She has the Captain where she wants him. Kate won't leave her side due to Luke's teaching of selflessness and Kirk won't leave Kate because she is his child.

"The ship is smashed beyond repair," Kate fights to release Zala Tsu. "The control arm for the weapons caved in the only access to the escape hatch. We can't get to the starship."

"Mr. Sulu tractor beam that ship. Hold it in place," Kirk sits in his chair. If Kate gets in the escape ship, she is at least off the doomed vessel, which is his only goal at this time. "Kate you're coming home. The ship is doomed. The engines are on overload. Baby, I need you to put the comm on so we can beam you off.

"If you leave me you will die lost, alone, and forgotten," Zala Tsu says. "You call yourself a hero, but you will have blood on your hands."

"Stop talking," Kate screams covering her ears. "I can't think." Kate coughs as smoke filling her lungs.

"NO! Put on the fucking comm," Kirk screams back at Kate.

"Shields at 20% and failing," Spock says.

"Kate you're going to die unless you get off that ship. Last minute heroics are only in the movies. Put on the comm and we can beam you both off the ship," Kirk plants the only suggestion he knows will get Kate to listen to him.

"Do that and he will kill us both," Zala Tsu coughs up blood.

"Kate you know us. We will not do that. Just put on the damn comm unit and we can beam you off," Kirk reasons through gritted teeth.

"Use the Force pet. He is lying. There is only one badge. He will beam you off and leave me to die. Give me the badge Kate." Zala says. "Let me go first. That way he won't leave me to die."

Kirk feels sick. If Zala Tsu gets the comm badge, she could destroy it for spite just to kill Kate.  
Kate do not give her the badge," Jim orders.

"I have to," Kate says . Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she grabs the comm unit to affix it to Zala.

"Keptin, I have a lock," Chekov reports initiating the transporting sequence.

"Now! Now! Do it now," Kirk orders Chekov flying to his feet as the ship makes a low groan as the stress on the metal begins to slowly buckle under the immense pressure of space. Almost simultaneously with his words, the ship implodes crushing the hyperdrive causing it to explode in a fiery show of sparks, flames, and metal debris. Kirk's chest tightens as the explosion fills the screen. "_Kate_," he screams silently in his head but as the Captain, he has to hold it together. She did not come from across the universe to die in front of his eyes. Kate is constantly telling him to trust the Force and he prays she is right. The Force brought her to him for a reason. He knows his crew has never let him down. "Chekov," he states with an edge to his voice that only his closest friends know is laced with panic.

Chekov looks at the Captain and replies, "We got her. Cargo Bay 6 Deck X, sir. I tried to get a wider circle to beam the surviving Jedi but," Kirk flies from his chair and is on the way to Deck X and the cargo transporter before Chekov can finish his sentence.

"You did well, Lt. Chekov," Spock says in a neutral tone taking command of the _Enterprise_. The young navigator visibly sinks into his seat as the adrenaline courses out of his body. This was a true test of his skills. If he had been a millisecond slower, Kate would have died. The what if's run rampant in his mind. Losing Kate would have destroyed Kirk and Chekov would never have been able to look him in the eyes again. If he wasn't feeling his heart racing with the increase of adrenaline surging in his system, Chekov might have taken a moment to be angry for the position she put him in.

He steals a look at Sulu who is coming down from his sudden surge of adrenaline after realizing his shot had so crippled the ship containing the Captain's daughter. The normally steely helmsman, who never blinks in a fight, has his head in his hands breathing heavy. Sulu knows Chekov is looking at him and utters, "I hate Jedi."

.

**DECK X CARGO TRANSPORTER**

Kate opens her eyes breathing clean air for the first time. Her lungs burn from the smoke and chemicals she has inhaled. Looking around she finds she is alone. Kate hides her bag among some crates and barrels stacked along the wall. Most of the items are things she will share with the crew, but the lightsaber, whiskey, and cigarras are meant only for her. There is no need for Kirk to know of their existence. When things have calmed down, she will come back for them. Her next priority is to find Kirk.

Jim does not remember entering or exiting the turbo shaft. Nor does he remember the full out run from the turbo shaft to the cargo room. The first thing he remembers since leaving the bridge is Kate standing small and alone in a dark room on the transporter pad with a slight smile. "Kate," he yells rushing to the pad and she falls into his open arms.

Kate molds her body into his laying head on his shoulder as he strokes her hair. "I knew you would come. I never doubted it or that you would save me." Kirk pulls her out of his arms to give her a kiss before crushing her to his chest again.

"Kate don't ever do that again. I love you but not to death. You're lucky to be alive. Are you hurt," he examines her body quickly before brushing the loose hair from her face to look her in the eyes. She seems fine from his cursory exam except that she has grease smudges on her face and smells like smoke.

Kate coughs a little wincing at the burning in her lungs. "Nothing I am not used to. Just a little smoke inhalation," Kate's voice sounds raspy in Kirk's ears. "There was this time around Sullust…"

"Enough, Kate," Jim holds her tight against his body again. Jim doesn't want to hear about her life prior to arriving on the ship. That life caused her to almost be taken from his once again. Jim makes a vow to never let her be in that situation again ever. "Just let me hold you kiddo."

Kate lays her head on his shoulder. This is the first time in a long time she has felt safe. "I am sorry to have put you in that position, but I had a good reason for going."

"No, you didn't. You are a kid not a soldier. Let me worry about everything for a while," Jim struggles to keep the rising anger in his body out of his voice. There is time to talk about the consequences of her actions later.

"Jim is she okay," Bones' voice breaks the silence in the cargo room.

"Yes just some bruises and minor burns," Jim wipes the grease with his thumb off Kate's cheek getting a soft smile from his daughter.

"Then why the hell is she not in sick Bay! You are the Captain not a doctor so get her ass up here now," Bones rumbles cutting the line.

"You did this yourself," Jim stands taking her hand. "I don't want to hear any bitching when he reads you the riot act." Kate stifles a laugh as she follows Jim to Sick Bay.

.

######################################

**SLANG TAKEN FROM WOOKIEPEDIA**

Drill the Woofer originated in the lowly cantinas of the galaxy, during the early years of the New Order. A slang phrase, it meant that a being was particularly bad at something, as in "You really drill the woofer!"

Flaming Flotz: alien curse

Kriff/Kriffing Imperial swear word, a derogatory modifier similar to the "F" words

Mradhe Muck: a curse, as in "What the blinkin' mradhe muck is going on here?"


	29. Chapter 29

**CH 29 LIFE IS SHADES OF GRAY**

**.**

**SICK BAY**

Kate sits quietly for the first time since being on the ship. Bones was gentle, but Kate can tell he is fuming. She knows Kirk, Jack, and John are ready to kill her. She isn't going to add Bones to that list with a lippy comment.

"Well she has a little smoke inhalation, a few minor first-degree burns and a large impact bruise on her pelvis, but, all in all, she is fine," Bones reports to Jim. "She will need several nebulizer treatments to heal her lungs. I am going to start the first one now. It will take an hour or so and she won't be able to talk so whatever you want to say do it now darlin'," Bones rubs her shoulder affectionately.

A panicked expression changes Kate's peaceful expression as she flies up from the med bed. "Oh god…Zala. We forgot Zala," Kate whips her head around the room looking for the blue-skinned Sith. "Where is she? Did you get her?" Kate searches Jim's face for a reassuring sign.

"No, we didn't. I'm sorry Kate but we couldn't get a lock." Jim's response is firm and final. Kate sees on his face and hears by his tone of voice that this is the truth.

"But she was alive," Kate looks at him stunned. "You…you locked on me." Kate coughs as her injured lungs try to handle her increased respiration rate. "If I had held her," Kate erupts in a coughing fit clutching her chest as each breath burns like her lungs are on fire.

Jim takes Kate's hand trying to calm her as Bones runs a tricorder over Kate again. "It's not your fault. The shielding of the Jedi ship was the only thing holding it together and blocking us from saving you both. If you did not have the comm unit we would not have been able to save you. It is no one's fault. Understand me…no one," Jim's words are steady and reassuring. Kate nods looking into his eyes trying to take a breath without searing pain.

Kate closes her eyes lying back. Jim has never lied to her yet, so Kate can't lie to him. "She was Sith not Jedi," she says softly. "She wasn't bad just misguided. Elan bo ji light. Go with the light," she translates the Twi'lek prayer for the departed wishing Zala Tsu finds peace in the Force. She licks her lips as the reality of the situation fully dawns on her. She blinks back the tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks.

"Okay we need to start the nebulizer treatment," Bones slides the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. "I am going to give you something to help you relax darlin'. The treatment will work better and faster the more relaxed you are." With the first breath, Kate begins to feel relief. She nods holding back her tears as Bones presses the hypo to her neck. Kate closes her eyes drifting off into a sleepy sedation. "This will take about an hour or so. She will be physically fine by morning but emotionally is another story. She just participated in the death of her old life. She is going to need us to be patient," Bones squeezes Jim's shoulder as he walks to his office. "Go…do whatever you need to as Captain because when she wakes up she will need you as her Dad."

Jim kisses Kate's hand laying it gently beside her sleeping body. "No one will ever hurt you again baby," he says kissing her forehead before heading to his ready room.

**.**

**READY ROOM **

Jim sits trying to focus on his officers but the only thought on his mind is Kate. Her reckless actions almost cost her, her life. Jim is not going to allow this to slide, but he also can't ignore that she is a child and another group of adults have failed her. "Sensor scans show no life forms or escape pods were ejected from the Jedi ship. Salvage crews are combing the wreckage for anything that may be useful in reverse engineering their technology Captain," Spock reports to the assembled Alpha crew.

"I want to know how exactly she got off the ship and past our security measures," Jim says in a deadly tone. "This is twice now a twelve-year-old child has circumvented our security protocols. I am not looking to place blame but to figure how it happened. If a child can do, so this could a real enemy like the Romulans…Klingons….or Jedi?"

"Captain the security measures," Jack starts but Jim cuts him off with a wave of his hand.

"Our security measures are ineffective and pathetic. And not just your department Jack," Jim states in full Captain mode. "Uhura, how did she get any transmissions off the ship without communications knowing about it? How did the Jedi ship sit under our noses for three days, Mr. Sulu? How the hell was Kate and Komack's cronies able to beam on and off the ship without a hi, bye or kiss my ass Mr. Chekov?" A thick silence falls in the room. Every department head sitting around the table knows they somehow dropped the ball. "I want answers and I want them now!" For the first time in four years, Kirk is taking his crew to task for shitty job performances. He takes the majority of the blame for Kate's actions being her father, but his lack of parenting skills doesn't explain the misdetection of the Jedi ship, communications breach, or unauthorized transporting on and off his ship.

Spock is the first one to speak. These same questions have caused the Vulcan to come up with several hypotheses and possible remedies. "Captain, I have figured out how your offspring appeared on the Jedi ship. Since they did not have beaming technology available to them, it was quite a mystery on how they abducted her. Upon further investigation I have learned that a transporter in cargo bay six was activated moments before we detected the Jedi ship leaving orbit," Spock reports.

Jim opens his mouth to fling several more questions at the group but is silenced by Jack. "She stole my command access card," the security chief admits. "This gave her access to every system on the ship." Anger at Kate and himself burn deep in his mind. Jim is right. There is no reason why Kate should have been able to walk off the ship that easily even with the command access card she stole. The ship is filled with 426 adults and not one of them even noticed her.

Kirk takes a minute to wrap his head around this new information. "She transported onto their ship, using your access card," he says stunned.

"Yes sir," Jack confirms. "She had the element of surprise and had every detail planned. Going over the records, Kate placed the ship on lockdown for less than ten seconds stopping anyone from accidently walking in on her in the cargo room. She cut the comms for that long so that no one could report her lowering the shields or inform the bridge of an unauthorized beaming; however, since it was registering I was beaming no one questioned the act. That is why we had no idea what the left hand was doing while the right hand cut the internal communications, locked the doors and lowered the shields. It was fast, efficient, and tactically brilliant. It's exactly what I would have done in her situation." Jack leans forward in his seat, "unfortunately, that just begs the question of how well trained is she. I mean if she is that good at twelve, what are they training to become."

"Sir," Uhura changes the topic shoving a PADD in front of him with a message scribbled on it. "You need to read this before you make any decisions on how to proceed." Kirk takes the PADD glancing down at the message. Regardless of what it says, it won't change the facts about what Kate has done. "I found this immediately after you left the bridge for the transporter room, Sir. I was looking to see if the Jedi sent a distress call when I found it."

Kirk's face shows a wide array or emotions as he reads the message.

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**I am sorry about what I have to do but I have to either stop the Jedi or get them far enough from the Enterprise before they hurt someone. I was told this mission was to seek out a way to save my galaxy. Things have gotten way off our original plan. I have meditated and decided to allow the Force to guide me down the path it chooses. The path it has shown me is with the Jedi. I need you to know though that Zala Tsu, Rogan, and Da-Mu-Ka are not true Jedi. I realized too late that they are Sith serving the dark side of the Force. I fight for the light side of the Force with the Jedi Knights. It is my duty to stop them. I thought long and hard about asking for your help, but this fight is between me and them. Not between you and them. My decision not to inform you of my plan was based solely on my belief that you probably would have tried to stop me and that was not acceptable. Don't worry I have done this stuff before." Kate places a smiley face emoticon in the note. "I will be fine. If I need you, I will call for an extraction. You are a great Captain and hopefully if my plan works out I can tell you this in person one day. Trust in the Force Jim. It did not bring us together to never have us meet again. You won't believe this but I am sorry our paths in the Force did not merge. You were a great Dad even for a short time. My mom was a fool for leaving you. I know this won't be the last time we speak but if it is I want you to know I am proud to be your daughter. I will carry your memory in my heart until next we meet. **_

_**Love always, **_

_**Katie bug**_

Jim reads the letter so fast the first time for a viable excuse to her actions that he needs to re-read it. The second time around he still finds no reason for her actions except that she is harboring the false belief that the path of the Jedi is her only option. When he is done, he looks at his crew.

"Sir, she is only a child and was manipulated," Uhura tries to reason with Kirk.

"No. She planned some half-cocked scheme that almost resulted in her death and danger to the _Enterprise_ instead of coming to us for help. Fuck those Jedi and their missions," Kirk says pointing his finger at no one in particular. "She should have known better." He is livid and rises from his chair to have a talk with Kate. What's done is done. He can only deal with the fallout.

"Jim, they have brainwashed her into believing their ideas are legitimate. Jesus, she was wrong," Sulu reasons, "but imagine waking up and someone telling you everything about the Federation and Star Fleet is a lie."

"Hell, I can take her being brainwashed by some fucking Jedi cult. I really can Mr. Sulu. I can convince her they are wrong over time, but the screw she has loose thinking she is 25 instead of 12… THAT needs to be fixed right here and right now. Kate saw this as a game or grand adventure and not life or death. For Christ's sake, she used a damn emoticon in the note," he says throwing the PADD on the table with a clink. "That smiley face shows exactly how serious she thought this was. She needs to fully understand her actions will have consequences from here on out," he says hotly walking out the door.

.

**SICK BAY**

Kirk enters Sick Bay heading straight for Kate's bed. Her smiling face as she chats with Dr. Reed sends him over the edge. He sees it falter slightly as he approaches the med bed with his shoulders squared and back ramrod straight. "Since you are having difficulty following verbal rules I had written them down," he says tossing a PADD on her lap. "Read it, learn it, love it kid because it will make life a whole lot easier for you." Kirk waits for her reaction. He is primed and ready to take her on.

Kate knew Jim would be mad over her actions, but his sudden shift from soft, loving parent, to the Captain of the ship takes her by surprise. Kate taps the dark screen waking the device to see what Jim is actually talking about. A numbered list fills the page. Kate scrolls down the list of never ending rules spelled out in detail. His use of formal language to prove his point that he is an adult and in control makes it hard for Kate to understand what she is reading. "Read it," Jim takes a seat. "We are going through this point by point to make sure you are crystal clear about what will be tolerated and what will make your life a living hell." Kirk sees Kate scanning the list in shock. "At the top," he pulls the list to number one. "Start here."

"Number one," Kate licks her lips before trying to read the rule silently to herself to make sure she gets it right. "I have the right to expect as a human being that will be treated respectfully, impartially, and fairly by all personnel. I will treat others in the same manner."

"Out loud," Kirk growls thinking her stalling is a way of defiance.

Kate feels her chest knot. Zala Tsu was right on one thing. Once she left the Captain changed. "I...I," Kate stumbles for her words. "I want to go home. I want my mom and dad," Kate tells him what she is feeling instead of the sentences he wants her to read. "I did not think it was going to be like this," Kate stares off at nothing. "I was supposed to," she sniffs back her nose and wipes the tears before they fall. "I am smart. I am highly educated. I am not stupid. I understand what I did was wrong," she says like she is trying to convince him. She is losing the battle in not crying. "I want my daddy," her voice hitches on almost every word. To Kirk, Kate has never looked so young and helpless. He sees her delay in following his directions wasn't out of defiance, but reality crashing down on her. Kirk's heart is breaking for Kate, but he doesn't know what to say to make the hurt go away.

Whether it is right or wrong, Kirk goes with his gut. He reaches out embracing her in a tight hug. To his surprise, Kate does not pull back. She does not return the gesture but slightly relaxes into his body. The lecture for her behavior can wait. He may want her to see him, as her father, but only time will do that.

"Well it's dinner time," Kirk says feeling awkward. This encounter did not go the way he had planned it. Being a parent is ten times harder than being a Captain. He can't just toss her in the brig and transfer her off the ship, yet he can't let her go unpunished. This is the second time, Kate has done this and her actions need to be addressed. Kirk extends a hand helping her from the med bed.

"Have her back in the morning for her next treatment. If she has any," Bones gives Jim her release instructions, as his voice turns into an inaudible buzzing is her ears. Kate is consumed by the thought that this will be permanent. Now that the excitement has faded and the adrenaline has left her body, Kate's only thought is of her lost family and mother.

Jim talks to her all the way to the turbo, but his words are incomprehensible as Kate's inner voice screams for all her attention to find a solution to her predicament. "Kate," Jim snaps his fingers seeing she has heard nothing he has said as the turbo doors slide close. "You know what…let's eat in our quarters tonight," he changes his mind punching in the letter for their floor instead of the main mess hall where he was intending to go.

Kate visibly recoils at his words. Bile rises in the back of her throat as she as she whispers, "our quarters?" This game is slowly turning into a reality that she can't fight.

Jim sees Kate is reeling from his words wishing he could do something. The sheer terror on her face is breaking his is heart. He tries to be as upbeat as possible. "We um are heading to the Nomi Colony on Delta Solarii III but after we are going to Deneva. I just got our orders today. Solariii doesn't have much to offer but, you will like Deneva," he tries to make it sound great.

Kate puts her hands out like she is physically trying to stop his words. "This is going too fast. We need to wait here until I," she searches for anything to keep her right here. Han always said stay put when you were lost. "Please," Kate whirls around clenching and unclenching her hands.

Bones keeps telling him to be calm, firm, and honest. "Don't start this," Kirk warns firmly thinking she is preparing for another one of her famous outbursts. He watches her as she collapses to the floor placing her head between her knees. It takes him a minute to realize she is in shock and not rage. He exhales deeply before kneeling beside her. Whether or not she is faking, Kirk has to help her. Gently rubbing her back he says, "Everything is going to be okay kiddo. It is going to be alright I promise you."

Kate lifts her head. She is deathly pale and looks like she is about to pass out. "I... it is too fast Captain. Too fast," she barely manages above a whisper. "We need to take this slower. I need to do it slower." She looks like she is on the verge of hysterics. "Please give me some time to think. I can't do this," she says breathily. Kate forces herself to calm down. She has to focus on the newest wrinkle in her mission: getting the Holocron to Luke. "_This is not permanent Kate. Get your head in the game. Han will find you no matter where he takes you_," she tells herself.

"Wow and I thought I was the only freaking out over this," Kirk says good-naturedly drawing a hint of a smile before it disappears again. "Kate I thought it was just me that was nervous. This is as new for me as it is for you."

Kate doesn't want to hear his pathetic excuses of why this is for the best. Her emotions take over as she talks. "No, I have a family. I have a mom," she explains.

"Katie bug I know this is a shock, but we will get through this together," Kirk tries to comfort her taking her hand.

"I have a dad and two brothers and a sister. I have a family and it's not you," she spats hoping her words sting. Seeing her words have hit their mark, Kate feels bad for intentionally hurting him. This is no more his fault that hers. "I am sorry. I love them not you. Please understand I did not ask for this," she reasons.

"I have no doubt about that," Kirk agrees masking his emotions.

Kate feels for the first time they have a connection. "I didn't want this to happen. I made a mistake. A horrible awful mistake," she admits. She feels a weight lifting, as she finally is able to tell the truth about something.

Kirk tries to be gentle, but Kate has to understand that this is reality. "Whether or not you did or didn't make a mistake is a moot point. Here we are and this is what we have to accept," Kirk lays out the facts.

"I want to go home," Kate shares what he knows is tearing her apart. She takes a chance on him "Could you… could you maybe take me, please. I know I can plot a course."

Kirk knew at some point this question would be asked. "I'm sure you can but I can't at least not right now. This is not my personal ship. It belongs to the Federation and more specifically Star Fleet," he clarifies. Kate feels the world dropping out from under her again. She flies out the turbo door increasing her speed with each step. "Kate don't run away," he pleads easily catching up to her.

Jim can see she beginning to have a panic attack by her breathing and body language. "I need air. I need to get out of here. I need a window. Do you have any fucking windows on this ship," she rambles breathing heavy as she paces the hallway.

"Who has windows that open on a starship," Kirk asks confused. "That is piss poor engineering if you ask me." Kate stops panicking and looking at him stunned. "_Gotcha_," he thinks continuing with his bizarre line of thought. It may have only been a week, but Kirk has learned a lot about his daughter. This first thing is that if you confuse or overwhelm her, Kate slows down and begins to logically process things. "I mean you wake up in a fog….forget where you are and BAM," he claps his hands together loudly making her jump. "You are sucked into space. Federation took care of that problem after the initial design. We lost way too many crew on the first ships," Kirk pretends to be serious. For years, Kirk suffered from panic attacks until he realized there is nothing you can do about life. He hopes Kate will grow out of them like he did but for now he will goes with what works. He sees Kate calming down even though her hands are still shaking.

"I need to get off this ship," she confides looking into his eyes.

"And you will just not through a window or air lock," he promises. "Focus on me for a second okay. Just listen to my voice and relax," he instructs her matching his breathing rhythm to hers. Kate follows his lead and soon her is breathing normal. "Come on. Let's eat and then we can talk if you want," he extends his hand never breaking his gaze from her eyes. To his shock, she reaches out and takes it walking silently with him to their quarters.

Kate has calmed down enough as they enter the room to come up with a game plan. "I know you are probably going to ground me but," she starts ready to explain the reasons behind her actions and what should be done.

"Yes I am," Jim says walking got the replicator ordering a simple dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. "You should be thanking your lucky stars I don't take you across my knee like I had planned."

"You can't touch me," Kate fires back temper flaring. If Jim wasn't still trying to control his simmering anger at he, Kate's expression would have made him laugh.

"Are you challenging me little girl," Jim drops the plates with a clink. "I suggest you sit your ass down while you still have the chance. You could have been killed by your infatuation with the Jedi and it ends now." Kirk needs to get himself under control of this will turn far uglier than Kate can ever imagine. Up to now, Jim has avoided corporal punishment with Kate, but maybe Bones and Jack have the right idea. A swift crack on the ass got Joanna in line when she was three and Kate is acting just like she did when Joanna was told she couldn't have a toy in the store.

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Kate rolls her eyes. "It was close but not like you are making it out."

"Dramatic?" Kirk rumbles in a deep voice. He can't believe Kate still can't see the possible ramifications of her actions.

"I was being resourceful and if Mr. Itchy Trigger Fingers wasn't such a good shot I would have convinced the Sith to engage in a less hostile action against your ship," Kate explains to him like he is a small child. "Now let's move on and get over this. Ground me if you feel you need to but I will do what is needed as I see fit. "

Jim's anger gets the better of him. He closes the space between them so quickly Kate backs up in surprise. Grabbing her arm, he swats her hard on the ass before spinning her to face him. "Don't you ever take that tone or speak to me again like that or this will be the longest six years of your life." Kate's eyes burn with hate as she meets Jim's gaze head on. "Got more to say Kate," Jim taunts her.

"Fuck you," she screams at the top of her lungs breathing heavy.

"Say that again," Jim warns dragging her to the couch. If Kate wants to force the situation, he will let her. No amount of words will ever make her change her behavior. Kate learns through actions and Jim is ready to show his daughter he is not going to back down.

"You killed her," Kate screams before dropping to the ground and repeating it softly staring into the carpet. "You killed her."

"I told you I tried to save Zala Tsu," Jim pulls Kate to a kneeling position facing him as he sits on the couch.

"No, my mom," Kate tells Jim the issue gnawing at her mind.

"Lauren," Jim says confused. Up until now, the only conversations about his wife between him and Kate focused on her abandoning Kate.

"She needed me and I failed her because of you," Kate says getting up taking a swing at Jim. Kate has no real desire to hurt Jim. She is only looking for an outlet to release the rage burning in her veins. Kate has to get it out of her system before it consumes her. He blocks the sloppy punch holding her arm at the wrist. "Why didn't you let me leave? Why did you stop the Sith ship," Kate pants in a whiney tone. "Why?" All the tension leaves Kate's body. She doesn't have the strength to fight any longer. The arm Kirk is holding goes limp at her side.

"Kate back up," Jim says guiding her to the seat beside him on the couch.

"She is hurt and alone and now no one will ever find her because of our actions," Kate tries to make Kirk understand it was never about siding with the Sith. It was only about saving her mother.

"Start again baby, where is Lauren?"

"No," she screams glaring at him. "You had your chance and then you took mine," Kate stares at him with a pleading expression. "I can't do this. I am just a kid. I wish you would have let me die."

"Kate," Jim shakes her enough to make her focus on him and not the hysterics she is sliding into. "Where is Lauren? Where is your mom?" A sinking feeling grows in Jim's gut. "Was she on the Sith ship?"

Kate breathes heavy collapsing in his arms as Jim holds her tight to his body. "No, I would never have left her. You could never have made me no matter what. I don't abandon people. Only you two do that," Kate hisses spitefully in his shirt.

Jim finds a small measure of comfort in the fact that Kate is now at least lumping Lauren in her abandonment issues. "I didn't leave you behind," Jim repeats for what seems like the millionth time as Kate sobs in his arms. One day Kate will forgive him for her mother's actions, but a week is not long enough. "I will never leave you again," he tips her head up.

"I know she loves me," Kate says aloud looking for Jim to confirm this. "She did not leave me by choice, but you still hate her for it."

"Shhh…we both love you," Jim gives Kate the answer she needs to hear, "and I don't hate her. Am I pissed at what her actions did to you yes…but I don't hate her. You are half of her and I could never hate you."

"I was going to tell you about Zala Tsu comming me, but then I found out mom was being held by someone named Abeloth and I had to go," Kate looks to Jim for understanding.

Jim sees the warning signs on Kate's face. Her eyes hold the pure conviction that Zala Tsu is telling the truth. His daughter is so desperate to believe any reason for Lauren's absence that she can be convinced of anything. "Kate you need to listen to me," Jim brushes Kate's hair behind her ears gently. "They would have said whatever they had to, to make you go with them so I am not sure how much you should believe them. What did they say exactly about your mom?" He is as desperate to find his wife as Kate but needs more information before he can come up with a plan.

"Only that she was captured and she needed me to help her. She said I could use the Force to find her," Kate explains. Jim fights to keep his rage in check. Once again the Sith have sold Kate a story that she bought hook, line, and sinker. Even if the story has a hint of truth, Jim knows the facts are buried so deep you would never recognize them.

Jim needs a way to make Kate trust him. Telling her the story is false will only drive a wedge deeper between them. "And you believed Zala," Jim starts looking skeptical. Kate is an excellent at reading body language. To try to fake that he believes anything Zala said would be noticed by Kate. Nodding vigorously, Kate sits up staring intensely at him. "Then answer me this why didn't the Jedi go after your Mom if they are so powerful and her allies."

"They needed me," Kate's words sound hollow in her ears. The more Jim makes Kate say how vital she was to each step of the Sith's plan, the more Kate hears how absurd it sounds. She is strong in the Force, but there are so many others older and more powerful. Luke, Leia, Mara, or Corran Horn would never have muddled the mission this badly. Kate's inexperience has resulted in it being a total failure, though Kate can't admit this to Jim.

"To do what," Jim presses. He needs Kate to conclude that Zala was lying on her own. Jim demanding it will never work.

"They...," Kate is backed into a corner. She can't tell him the Jedi, who she loves, refused to send a rescue mission. Kate changes the subject to avoid answer his question. Telling him about the Holocron will create another conversation she doesn't want to have. Kate's hand slides to her back pocket bringing out a crumpled, folded piece of paper. "I didn't ignore you on the Sith ship. I just needed to get something very important," Kate says. "I got this for you."

"Kate there is nothing and I mean nothing worth your life. All material possessions can be replaced," Jim says much sharp than he intends.

Kate hands the folded paper to him hoping he will understand why she took so long to respond. Deep down, Kate knows she is sorta lying. It would not have taken this long to get a picture but a half-truth is better than lie she reasons. Jim looks at the cracked and tattered snapshot shaking his head. His dismissal of the beach image of he and Lauren is too much for Kate. "I knew you hated her. Why don't you want her picture? Why?" Kate feels anger, frustration and sadness welling up in her body. If he loved her as much as Kate does, Jim should have been thanking her or holding her. He should have been telling her good call and not shaking his head in apathy. "This is the only thing I have left of her and I am giving to you. If you loved her you would want it. It would be so special to you that you would risk your life for it." Kate snatches the picture back cramming in in her back pocket. Every time Kate tries to open up, Jim just shuts her down making her feel small and insignificant belittling her point of view. Kate won't make the same mistake again.

"No, I wouldn't because I have several Kate," Jim sighs heavily. "Stay here," he kisses the top of her head. Kate watches him search the closet for a minute before coming back with a dusty box. "I wouldn't have risked my life for that picture because it is only one of many."

Kate looks at him stunned. "But," the words choke in her mouth as he opens the box taking out a stack of loose photos.

"I haven't gone through these in a while," he says finally finding the image he was looking for. He pulls out an exact copy of the crumpled photo in Kate's pocket. "Here this one is in better shape just don't stuff it in your pocket. It shows my good side." A small smile crosses Kate's face as she holds the picture like it is a winning lottery ticket. Jim sets the loose photos on the coffee table before finding the photo album he was searching for in the bottom of the box.

"Why do you have this? You could never forgive her for what she has done," Kate sets the picture down settling back as Jim opens the blue album.

"Is that what mommy said or Zala talking," Jim asks raising his eyebrow. Kirk has to be the reason her mother left for Kate's world to make sense. She shrugs not answering. Jim lets it slide knowing the truth. "This is her old truck. I fixed that damn thing so many times but still own it." Kate looks at the image. Her mom looks so young in the jean cut-offs and flip-flops. She also looks happy, very happy. "That thing was so damn loud no matter how many times I fixed it." Jim points to an image of a Lauren looking less than thrilled in the back of the truck drinking a beer. "This is our first date. I told her I was going to marry her and she didn't believe me," Kirk narrates. "Oh and these are of us at the Academy. There was this spot in the library..." Jim stops thinking better about retelling that particular story. "This was an Academy dance where Disco made a brief comeback for exactly four minutes and thirty two seconds." Kate lets out a giggle seeing Jim, McCoy, and Uhura striking a crazy pose with one hand pointing in the air and the other on their hips.

"Why is she dressed like an electrical socket and you a plug?" Kate points to an image. "Was it an engineering party?"

"Halloween party," Kirk says lost in thought. "It's a holiday where you dress up in funny outfits. We won first prize and 40 demerits apiece for that getup."

"Why demerits if you were supposed to dress up," she looks at him confused.

Jim snaps back from memory lane. He is not going to explain to his daughter how he spent the entire night trying to "plug" into her socket only to get caught by the chaperones doing it three hours later. "This is picture is her kicking my ass and me enjoying it." Kate laughs seeing Lauren pinning Kirk to a mat, then Kirk holding her above his head like a wrestling star. "Here is the infamous Mess Hall food fight and another 40 demerits apiece."

"Why didn't you show me this earlier," Kate flips through page after page of her parent's life.

"Didn't think you were ready for it. You are so sure you always know the answers, but you wouldn't believe me when I kept saying how much I loved her?"

Kate lays her head in his lap. "Jim?" She needs to tell him about the Star Destroyer out in space but, if Zala has lied about so much already how does she know the _Intrepid_ wasn't another one. Kate doesn't want to ruin this moment. If she tells him, Jim will run off to the bridge to confirm her claim.

"Yeah baby," he says looking at his happy past as he runs his fingers through her hair. Kate yawns rubbing her eyes. She has never been so consistently tired in her life as she has been on the ship. Kate believes McCoy must be secretly drugging her, yet Jim knows the reason she can't stay awake when she is not moving. Kate thinks she is all grown up, but she is just a child dealing with adult problems causing her unbelievable stress. Stress can tear a body up and Kate has been in perpetual state of stress for the past week. Coupled with being exhausted, Kate's inability to sleep soundly through the night has compounded the effect. Jim hopes that Bones' prediction that when things settle down, and she is on a regular routine, she will be less prone to her outbursts and mood swings. "Let's get you to bed," Jim moves the photo album to its box getting up.

"No," she grabs it clutching it to her chest. "I promise I will never steal it but can we can we keep is out?"

"Tell you what Kate it's yours if you curl up here and get some sleep," Jim hands the book to her. Sleeping on the couch is not the best, but neither is not sleeping.

Kate sits up stunned. "I can't. This is your life not mine."

"I have more memories than I will ever need to remember her," Jim smiles.

"I will never have enough," Kate traces the cover of the book with her fingers. Part of her is jealous Jim has all these memories.

"Then we find Mommy one day and make more but you have got to give this a go Katie bug. I can't fight you the entire way," Jim says pulling the blanket over her shoulders. "Sleep tight baby girl," Jim kisses her walking to his desk.

"Don't leave me alone tonight," she curls up closing her eyes on the couch.

"Never," Jim says before dimming the lights and settling down at his desk.


	30. Chapter 30

**CH 30 Star Light Star Bright**

**.**

Kate wipes a smear of blood from the console in a vain effort to read the panel. Instead of clearing the screen, it leaves a thin, red sheen to everything she sees. The cracked readout flashes a countdown slowly showing the seconds left to her life. Kate stares at the main systems of the ship: Life Support offline, Engines offline, Communications offline. In situations like this most people panic, but Kate doesn't have time to panic. Her only chance to live is to stay calm. Her fingers fly over the control panel attempting to restore the systems necessary for survival. "_Life support, engines, communications_," she repeats in her head as Han taught her. A flicker on the environmental controls sends a rush of hope as the Life Support system comes online. If she can get engines up, then communications, Kate has a chance of making it out of this alive. Burying the revulsion she feels, Kate reaches out to push Rogan's half-severed corpse off the console to get to the secondary power systems relay. His flesh feels cold and squishy like raw meat. Kate slips to the ground in the thick coagulated blood trying to push Rogan's body. The blood coats her skin like an alien creature soaking through her jeans making the fabric cling to her skin. She pulls herself up catching a glimpse of her now bloodied hand. As if trying to physically seek a way into her body, the blood cakes under her fingernails and into every crevice of her skin. "You call yourself a hero, but you have blood on your hands," Rogan's hand clamps around her wrist like a vice. "You will follow us into the depths of hell where you belong." Kate instinctively yanks her arm back as her feet skid in the liquid bloody surface where she is standing.

Strong hands encircle her waist giving her support but also firmly holding her in place. "We are coming for you," Da-Mu-Unka whispers in her ear. Kate reaches up with her free hand to claw at his face but feels a spongey like mass where a hard skull should be. Her fingers sink into the jelly-like consistency of his crushed brain. A scream fights to erupt from Kate's mouth as her body prevents it from leaving.

"She is coming for you," Zala Tsu purrs slinking towards Kate. Like a caged animal, Kate tugs at the wrist Rogan is holding as she struggles to free her body from Da-Mu-Unka's grip. Strange mewling sounds are escaping her lips but not the desperate loud cry for help she is trying to make. "We don't need your body only your soul," Zala Tsu whispers plunging a knife deep in Kate's belly. Instinctively her hand goes to her waist to stop the flow of blood as she curls her body forward.

Kate flies up to a seated position whipping her head around looking for the three dead Sith. She makes a yelping squeal seeing the red blanket covering her body like the blood from her dream. Jumping up she pants heavily as she makes sure she is uninjured.

"Hey Katie bug, you're okay," Jim says soothingly setting down his stylus. He remains calm even though she just scared the shit out of him. "Want to talk about it?" Jim moves his chair out and pats his leg. He makes a mental note of the time. Her nightmares are becoming more vivid. He is becoming increasingly alarmed about her inability to sleep and the nightmares plaguing her dreams.

"No," Kate says smoothing down her hair. She takes a calming breath forcing her mind back into reality. Nervously she twists the hem of her shirt around one finger as she approaches him. Kate stands in front of his desk not knowing where to start. Jim made it perfectly clear he doesn't want to hear about the Jedi so how can she tell him about the Force visions surfacing in her subconscious when she sleeps. Like most non-Force sensitives, he will claim it is just a dream and not watch scary movies or eat before bed. "Maybe I do," she changes her mind pulling a seat from the small table they use to eat.

Jim is surprised Kate is ready to confide in him. "This conversation looks serious enough that we need coffee," he says heading to the replicator. Kate watches him order two steaming mugs: one black the other with sugar and blue food colored milk. She hides her smirk that blue food coloring isn't the blue milk she is used to back home but he is trying and willingly giving her coffee. Kate takes a drink letting the hot liquid calm her nerves. Jim takes a long draw on his coffee thinking about his view of kids. Kids are basically dumb. Instead of perpetually fighting about Kate not drinking coffee, he programmed all replicators to serve only decaf when ordered with the blue milk concoction. So far, Kate has not caught on and he looks like the good dad. "So Kate what is bothering you?"

"Uhhna," she shrugs not sure how to begin. The list of things that are bothering her is extensive and it is 0200 hours. Kate makes a mental list and starts at the top. "You haven't lied to me have you?"

"Wow that is a heavy question this late at night," Jim sips his coffee. For Kate to trust him he has to be honest with her. "No, I made you a promise to tell you the truth. Now do I not always share everything with you…but that is not lying. That is being a parent and protecting you when I feel it is needed." The wrinkles on Kate's forehead inform Jim, she is not happy with his response. "I know you don't like that answer, but it is the way it is kiddo. You are not very forthcoming with the truth," he raises an eyebrow at her, "are you?"

Kate averts her eyes guiltily for a second before responding, "But I never lied to you," Kate says. "I have only kept some things secret and you have too so don't deny it."

"Yes, but there is a difference between us," Jim sighs loudly. This conversation is far more adult than he cares for. "I'm the captain of a ship. I have to hide things from people sometimes, even from my staff and crew, but I don't lie to them. Lying creates mistrust and when a crew doesn't trust their Captain the ship falls apart. "

Kate hates where this is going. Her Dad is right. All her secrets might well have been lies. They have bred mistrust against her and the Jedi. "I haven't been honest with you on a few things, but it was because I didn't trust you. Now I'm in a position where not telling you everything could result in people being hurt and I am tired of people being hurt."

"What do you mean Kate," Jim leans forward with his interest peaked.

"You were right. Zala Tsu, Rogan, and Da-Mu-Unka were Sith and not my friends. We were only allies on the mission," Kate leans back relaxed in the chair.

"With allies being a loose term," Jim can't help but point out that if she realized this seven days ago Kate would have saved him and his crew a mountain of paperwork and headaches.

"Fine they were my ride home," she corrects her statement annoyed Kirk is addressing her flaw in judgment.

At least Kate is finally seeing the truth for herself. Jim shifts the topic slightly to keep Kate talking. "So the Sith are the opposite of Jedi and Jedi are the good guys," Jim sums up his knowledge of the subject.

"Yes," Kate says looking relieved. If she can keep him believing in her, the next part of the conversation will not be as hard as she thought. "Jim they," Kate stumbles on her words. There is no way he can ground her for something that happened days ago Kate asks herself. "Jim I talked to," the words jumble in her mind.

"Kate right now you have a clean slate," Jim walks around the desk sitting on the edge. "You are still grounded for a week with no friends or electronics for jumping ship, but I will not add to it no matter what you tell me. I just need you to be honest okay. We have to start somewhere. Let's make it now."

Kate looks into his eyes blurting out, "I was in contact with Rogan before the _Beacon of Light_ was destroyed." The confession feels good. The easy expression on Kirk's face encourages her to continue.

"I know and it was twice not once. Uhura found the transmission informing them you were beaming over and you talked to him the night of the Drive-In." Jim states his knowledge of the conversations so that Kate will understand nothing gets by him on the ship.

"Well," Kate draws out the word looking sheepish, "then I guess it was three times."

"Three times," Kirk rubs his face. How can he and his crew not keep up with a twelve-year-old kid?

"Yeah. Remember when Komack took me to the medical center." Kirk wants to pull his hair out but controls his emotions for the sake of learning what is going on. "Rogan said there was…he said that," Kate stumbles over her words not sure if she wants to share this with him.

"_Please don't say there is another ship,"_ Kirk prays in his mind. One ship was bad enough but two means it wasn't a fluke they got here. Two ships mean travel is possible between the galaxies. With the first encounter, not being a model of diplomatic relations, this news is unsettling. Jim puts the other piece of knowledge that Rogan waltzed into the medical center on the back burner.

"Rogan said there is another ship," Kate says nonchalantly, "but it is not Sith I can guarantee that." Kirk's frustrated glare compels Kate to expand her answer. "Okay, so the Sith are not like roaming our galaxy in huge numbers. The Jedi keep them in check. We can feel them." Kate looks for Kirk to understand but sees he doesn't. "You know when you are doing something wrong and know it's wrong but still do it anyway." Kirk lets a small smile creep on his face. He resists the urge to ask Kate how she doesn't think he is Sith because she has been in touch with that _I know I shouldn't be doing this but I am anyway_ feeling since she got there. "It is sort like that but much stronger when you open up to the Force. It is like," Kate searches for the word to describe the feelings of being around Sith. "It's like being in trouble but outside without a coat. There is a coldness that envelopes you to your core. Trust me you feel a Sith once and you know it." Kate blows out a lungful of air. "So you can't fire if you find a ship okay. Odds are it will be real Jedi this time or," Kate lets her voice trail off.

"Han," Jim says softly. "You think it could be Han right?"

"Maybe but that leads to more problems because I sorta like it here and you guys are kinda growing on me just a little," Kate grins looking at her hand caught in the fabric of her shirt she was nervously twirling.

"Just a little," Kirk teases trying to keep Kate relaxed. He needs to keep her calm. The implications of her story are gnawing at the back of his mind. The antiquated missiles the Jedi used might have been laughable as they were fired at his ship, but they packed a bigger punch than expected. Kirk doesn't doubt he can handle one of their Capitol ships. He just needs to be prepared.

"Like an inch," Kate holds up her fingers, "maybe two. I just want you to know that I was never planning to not see you again. When I go home, I know Han will let me visit." Kate's answer is so sincere, Jim feels bad for the first time about making her stay.

It is clear she loves the Solo's and he does owe them a huge debt. Jim won't give up his daughter, but he won't keep Kate from her adoptive family. If circumstances were reversed, Jim would want to see Kate. This, however, is a conversation that they can have at another time. He brushes her hair back behind ear gently. "Look Kate we can talk about you going or staying later, but the real issue is what kind of threat are we looking at? What if it is not Han's ship, but one allied with the Sith? Would you know the difference?" Her answer is of paramount importance. The last thing Jim wants to do is start a war not having all the facts.

"Yes," Kate says vigorously. "He only flies the Falcon. I just need you to promise you won't fire on them. I don't want anyone hurt Jim."

Here is another time that Jim needs to color his truth in shades of gray. "Sometimes we don't have a choice. Sometimes other people make the choice for you," Jim responds as honestly as he can. Even if it is Han, Jim will deal with it ensuring his people remain safe.

"I am tired of making choices," Kate leans back in the chair like an old man.

"Then don't. Let me do it for you," Jim says taking the cup of coffee she almost spilled on her shirt. Kate is about to protest, but it had gotten cold. Even she has some standards.

"How will I know if your choices are right for me," Kate asks seriously. "What if they are wrong or I don't like them." The thought of someone telling her what to do concerns her greatly. Han and Leia had rules but, for the most part, her day-to-day decisions were left solely up to her. Jim has a far more hands-on approach to parenting. At times, it is annoying, but for the most part Kate likes to know someone is looking out for her.

"Oh I am positive you are not going to like half the choices I make for you, but that is what makes you a kid and me a parent. If the decisions are bad calls we learn from them making better ones the next time," Jim downs his cold coffee wrinkling up his nose.

"Will you destroy the ship if it comes," Kate asks not wanting to look in his eyes.

"Only if I have no choice," Jim goes around to the other side of the desk making a show of shutting down the computer for bed. Once Kate is asleep, he will inform the senior staff of the new development. Kate knows he is going to do this, but Jim finds it easier to keep her in that shade of gray that lies between truth and lies.

Seeing Jim close down, she knows her time is limited. "Please don't hurt them," she begs as Jim gestures towards her room.

"That's not my purpose Kate, nor the Federations," he looks into eyes making sure she understands exactly what he is telling her. Jim can't afford for Kate to be in the dark. "But I can't let my ship get destroyed either. I am responsible for 431 people on board this ship. I will not let them or you get hurt."

Kate is the first one to break the gaze. If she puts her selfish feelings aside about going home, what he says makes sense. Her problem is that Han would never be on the _Intrepid_. If the ship comes, there will be a battle and Kate will have to pick a side. Her heart may know the answer to which side it will be, but her brain won't acknowledge this. "It took a lot for me to tell you this," Kate confesses as Jim follows her to her bedroom.

"I know. You're very brave," Jim holds up the covers for Kate to slide under. She does so without complaining. What good would complaining do? The outcome would be the same except that the night would end in a fight. Kate decides to pick a better battle. A battle she might win.

"Jim?"

"Yes Kate,"

"Can I be sedated at night?" Kate's question throws him.

He takes a seat at the edge of her bed thinking of how to proceed. He understands what it is like to have demons terrorize you each night. It is no secret that everyone knows James T. Kirk is a borderline insomniac. What they don't know is why. Jim needs to know her why. "It's not healthy to do it every night," he says softly. "I know you have some nightmares but,"

"Please talk to Bones," Kate sits up in bed. "I used to be able to block out my past but," Kate looks at him clearly upset as he brushes the hair from her face, "but it's getting harder to do. Bones' little shots can make sleeping easier. Takes off the edge," she says like she is suffering from a drug addiction.

Jim thinks back to Tarsus IV. It took years for him to get a peaceful night's sleep. The plethora of drug cocktails he took to ease the pain at night never helped. Only time has done that. "Events of the past shape our future. Even the bad ones. They teach us to learn from our mistakes and strive to be better," Jim sounds like his mother but has no other way to explain it to her. It seems to work because Kate lays back scooching down under the covers. If Jim can get Kate to just relax and trust him, this parenting thing will get a whole lot easier.

"I wish we could pick and choose the things I want to remember," Kate says turning on her side to look at him.

"So do I baby," Jim leans over kissing her gently.

"Will you sleep with me," Kate asks.

"For a while," Jim says making a motion for Kate to give him some room on the bed. Kate slides over finding sleep quickly at his side. For Jim, a peaceful night's sleep will not come until the mystery of the second Jedi ship is solved. He lays staring at the ceiling until her gentle snores fill the room before going into the living room. "Spock, we may have a problem," Jim says quietly to his first officer.

.

**ENTERPRISE GYM**

Kate walks into the gym not sure what to expect. Because of their late night talk, she and Jim had overslept missing breakfast in the Mess Hall. Kate spies the kids standing in a clump waiting for class to begin. Not knowing how they will react, she keeps her tone and body language neutral. "Hey John," Kate says not sure how to act around him

"Kate," John responds not looking at her but continuing to stretch his shoulder muscles.

"I am really sorry but," Kate attempts to apologize.

"No, you're not." John's words causes Kate's forehead to wrinkle up in confusion.

"Yes, I am," she looks hurt. "See I had to go because,"

"Save it for later," John curtly cuts her off. "My Dad is about to start class." John keeps his eyes forward indicating there is no room for discussion on this topic. Kate is so busy staring at John she doesn't see Jack has her in his sights.

"Kate," Jack says while staring at his PADD, "come over here and sit."

"Why," she says looking stunned. In Kate's experience being singled out is never a good thing. "How am I supposed to participate over there?"

"You're not." Jack's crisp tone seems to echo louder in the gym than normal. Kate feels like all eyes in the gym are burning holes into her. "When you earn my trust back you can join. The point to self-defense classes is to defend yourself, not teach you how to attack others. When you know the difference you can come back," Jack steps aside so she has a clear path to the bench where the others kids have piled their backpacks.

"I know the difference," Kate tries to be diplomatic. Jack is taking her to task and she knows she deserves it but that doesn't mean she has to like it. "I had a reason. If you let me explain I know you will understand."

"Not right now. Have a seat. Okay so we are picking up with fast blocks to the face," Jack instructs the class. "John pair up with Jo and Cameron Erika. Ronin sit this round out." Jack walks to the group of kids making sure the girls are positioned correctly to block. Jack has to worry more when the boy take each other on about a stray punch or too much force being used. When the boys take on the girls they tend to fight too easy.

But," Kate walks up next to Jack on the mat.

He tries to hide his annoyance with Kate's continued interruptions. Jack adjusts Joanna's shoulder slightly before giving her a smile and whispering in her ear, "give him hell." Joanna giggles at his comment as Jack steps back and John begins to spar with her.

Seeing his son is doing a good job teaching Joanna he turns his attention back to Kate. "When I want your explanation I will ask for it understood," Jack snaps before walking over to Erika and Cameron. Kate turns red from embarrassment. Nodding she walks over to the bench taking a seat. Quickly bored watching the others, Kate pulls her PADD from her bag to entertain herself for the next hour.

Jack feels like shit leaving Kate out when his current mission objective is to include her in any way possible, but Kate has to learn actions have consequences. Jim has grounded her from all personal electronic use, but Bones felt isolating her from the kids would cause more harm than good. Therefore, Kate got off scott free in Jack's opinion. Looking over he sees her reading from her PADD and not paying attention to the class. In five short strides, he closes the space between them. "You may not participate but you can watch. Put that away," he indicates to her PADD.

"I was just doing some homework for English," Kate turns it showing him.

O'Neill feels like a jackass learning she is actually doing something productive and not reading _Teen Vogue_ which is what Jo and Erika tend to do. "Well this is not English so put it away and watch the other kids," Jack says trying to keep his tone neutral.

"Watch them do it wrong," she says snidely regretting her words. It is not that she finds herself superior to the other kids. It is just that the adults are trying to control every aspect of her life.

"Wrong?" Jack feels his tempter skyrocket. "Let me tell you what is wrong little lady. Wrong is stealing my access card. Wrong is hurting your friends. Wrong is disobeying your father," Jack's icy tone brings a second flush of embarrassed red to her cheeks.

"If you would just hear me out," Kate begs hanging her head.

"When I am ready to hear the reason I will ask, but it probably won't be good enough to justify anything you did." Jack goes back to teaching class leaving Kate alone on the bench. Playing hard ball is harder than he thought with Kate. After you strip away the cocky bravado, she is just a scared kid. Jack spends the rest of the class thinking about how this could be Ronin instead of Kate in another universe.

When class ends Kate walks up to John. "Hey do you have a minute I think I owe you that explanation," Kate chews her lip nervously.

"Not now maybe after school. We have fifteen minutes to get to math," John says grabbing his stuff.

"John please," Kate steps in his way as he heads to the door.

"Kate you don't want to do this now. Trust me," John's tone is dead serious. There is no way he is letting a simple smile and I'm sorry from Kate make amends.

"I have to," Kate pleads trailing after him. "I can't stand this thing between us. You were my friend and I need to make this right."

The past tense use of 'were my friend' makes John want to knock Kate on her ass. He is friendly but doesn't make friends easily. Kate breaking his nose John can get over. Kate breaking his trust is another thing. "Fine," he pushes her into GNDN tube a little rougher than he probably should have but Kate can take it. "What the hell is the reason we have to do this NOW," John crosses arms staring at her.

This is going to be harder than she thought. Kate has been in hot water with her other friends but she had a past friendship to draw upon. Here she is making amends with no history of her true nature. John only knows the manipulative side of her. He doesn't know the caring, loyal, soft side. Kate stares at him and his black eyes feeling guilt wash over her. "Does it still hurt," she reaches up to touch the side of his face gently.

"Yes it does," John blocks her from touching him. It doesn't hurt as bad as he is making it out. He just wants to see if Kate has any remorse for what she did.

"I thought with Bones for a doctor you would be back to normal in like five minutes," Kate jokes clearly uncomfortable.

"Bones said it would take a few days. Not all things heal that fast however," John says coolly.

Kate doesn't miss the underlying message. John is pissed more about her actions that the injury. "Oh," she twirls a ring on her hand nervously.

John begins to get uncomfortable seeing Kate this tense. Even though she has broken his trust, he feels oddly protective of her. If Cameron or Ronin were acting this way, he would read them the riot act. "Times running Sparkles," he tries to stay annoyed.

"John they know where my mom is. I had to go with them. I mean who was going to help me find her…you," Kate struggles to keep her temper in check. At this point, she doesn't care if they would sell their mother's to a Hutt. She wouldn't and that's all that matters. "So I made a shitty ass decision and you were collateral damage."

"Collateral damage!" John can't believe the words coming out of Kate's mouth. There is no way she actually means what she is saying. "Friends aren't collateral damage," John reprimands her like a parent.

"But it was my mom," Kate repeats focusing on the part of the message that means the most to her. "And no you are not collateral damage. You just got in my way."

"I trusted you," John spells out where Kate has made her mistake. "They were using you and you knew it yet you went right along with them."

"Maybe," Kate shrugs not wanting to face the truth John is force feeding her.

"Maybe? No, maybes," John says disgustedly, "AND they convinced you we were so bad that you attacked me."

Kate may not be the most honest always, but she is not a liar. "Okay…fine… yes, but I was alone. I had no one I could trust," Kate spats back annoyed.

"Me Kate, me" John yells at her. "You could have trusted me or your dad or my dad and don't say you couldn't."

Kate slumps against the wall not being able to deny anything John has said. "You're right. Okay, I said it. It was a bad call but it is was made. I can't go back and change it so I can only move forward." Kate looks at him blowing the bangs out of her eyes. "So are we good?"

John knows he is beating a dead horse but is still too mad to let it completely blow over. "I'll let you know," he says walking to the hatch.

"You'll let me know," Kate wrinkles her nose up blocking him from the exit. "What kind of answer if that?"

"The only one I have right now. Kate, I told you that you did not want to do this now, but you didn't listen again." Kate rolls her eyes annoyed igniting John's temper. "I held back in the turbo because you're a girl. I was taught not to hit girls, but I won't hold back again now move," John warns her.

"I held back because I didn't want to hurt you," Kate says hotly. "You're lucky you only had your nose broke."

John is done with Kate's attitude. He drops his backpack and in a fluid motion flips her over his head onto the deck. Kate makes a soft groan as the wind is knocked out of her. "I held back and you were just in my way," he retorts leaving her lying on the floor.

.

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

"Kate," Jim hollers coming back to their quarters. The room is pitch black and silent. He knows Kate is in here. The ship's computer traced her comm signal to Deck E, Room 3F 121, which is their quarters. "Katie bug," Jim says softly turning on the living room light before making his way to her bedroom. Instead of sleeping, he finds Kate sitting in the dark on her bed crying.

Jim knows Kate cut school after gym class, but has no idea why. Her crying on her bed tells Jim it wasn't to be defiant. Something happened and he needs to know what. "Sweetheart," Jim sits on the edge of her bed. "Nothing can be that bad that you need to sit alone and cry in the dark? What happened? Maybe I can help." Once again, Jim silently curses that Lauren is not here to help him out.

"I have run out of excuses," Kate wipes her runny nose on her sleeve.

"Run out of excuses? For what," Jim asks confused. In his experience, Kate has an excuse for everything.

"For things," she shrugs not wanting to talk about the incident with John.

"Like cutting class today," Jim probes gently. There has to be more to it this than that, but he needs to start somewhere.

"Just ground me from hanging out with the kids," Kate suggests. "I won't throw a fit. I broke a rule and I deserve it." Kate reads that Jim is not buying into her plan to avoid the kids. "I think your school is stupid," Kate tries to make him mad. "And I don't plan to go again," Kate hopes this will make Kirk furious and end their conversation; unfortunately it does the opposite.

"It can be," Jim agrees with a chuckle, "but you are going tomorrow and that is not why you are in here crying." This sensitive, listening Kirk is so irritating to deal with. A mad Kirk is predictable. An understanding Kirk is not. When he is angry, Kate knows what to expect. This Kirk is throwing her. "I know Jack wouldn't let you participate, but that is not the reason you gaffed off the day. Wanna tell me the real reason?" Kate sighs deeply. "I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth," Jim nudges her shoulder. Kate's admission of wanting to be separated from the kids concerns him a lot. At this point, they have been the single solid relationship Kate has formed. If that relationship has been severed, Jim needs to fix it immediately.

"John is really mad at me," Kate sniffs wiping her running nose on her sleeve again. "I tried to apologize, but he wanted no part of it."

"Well, you did break his nose so I think he has a right to be mad don't you?" Jim's answer makes Kate chuckle once before turning somber again.

"And I had a right to," Kate lets the words trial off.

"You had a right to what," Jim asks tenderly. He needs to know the way his daughter thinks to understand her.

Kate turns on the bed so she is face to face with him. "If you had been me and I you, would you have come to me and asked for help?"

Kate's question is one only a child would ask. "Depends on what I was thinking at the time," Jim's response makes Kate instantly feels better. Kirk is one of the few who truly gets her and doesn't lie.

Kate relaxes slumping back on the headboard. "I was thinking you would say it wasn't a good enough reason to risk my life. That the Sith were evil and manipulative and had their own agenda. That they were not going to help me and I should have been smarter."

Jim stifles the grin forcing its way onto his face. Kate is reckless, headstrong, and stubborn; however, her response to her own question informs Jim she clearly understands why everyone is so mad at her. "All that is true and I can say that because I'm an adult and saw it coming a mile away."

"So I was right…you would not have let me go if I had told you my plan," Kate makes sure she understands his position correctly.

"No, I wouldn't have," Jim agrees.

"So I made the best decision possible at the time," Kate declares in a slightly superior tone.

"Nooooo, it was totally the wrong decision. Like putting peanut butter on a hot dog," Jim affirms his answer with an outlandish comparison of his own.

"But you said," Kate protests.

"I said it depends Kate," Jim sharply cuts her off holding a finger up to silence her.

"Then I want the Jimmy Kirk kid answer," Kate crosses her arms. "Would you have done the same thing in my position?" Her tone looks for Jim to validate her actions as being the same ones he would have chosen as a kid. Truth be told, Jim would have done the same thing at her age. The difference is Jim has grown up since he was twelve regretting most of the decisions of his youth.

"I can't give you that," Jim looks at her sincerely. "Jimmy Kirk made some craptastic decisions in his youth. I try never to think like him."

Kate snickers at his comment. "I just don't understand why John can't see it," Kate goes back to the real reason she is so upset. "Why he won't accept my apology. I tried so hard," Kate sniffs back a tear. "I asked him if we were good and his answer was we'll see."

"Kate he has to think it over," Jim assures Kate things will be fine. "Guys look to solve problems not linger on analyzing the effects. He's mulling over the why you did it."

"I did it for us Jim," Kate looks fixedly in his peaceful blue eyes. "So that we could…you know maybe…be like a real family one day." Jim is flabbergasted by Kate's fantasy. Although he has loved Lauren his entire adult life, if she walked through the door now he would strangle her with his bare hands for what she did to their daughter. "Rogan said he wanted me to die," Kate changes the topic perceptive enough that Jim is not ready to start a family as a threesome right now. "He said that I was pathetic and worthless and you know what I was thinking about when he said that?"

"What were you thinking?"

"That you, even when I was a royal pain in the ass that first three days, were never cruel or mean," Kate shares her feelings openly.

"First three," Jim's face shows amusement at her statement. "What about the last four," he laughs.

"I'm serious," Kate squeals indignantly before moving on. "The point is I just want things right between John and me. That is what I want."

If it were any other kid than John, Jim would not be so self-assured with his answer. "They will be kiddo. Give him time." Kate nods. If she were John, she would need more than 24 hours to cool down. "I have a surprise for you," Jim remarks in a chipper tone. He needs to get her out of her self imposed isolation and back with people.

"For me?" Kate is immediately on edge. After all her antics, this surprise can't be anything beneficial.

"Yes you," Jim gets up. "Follow me." Kate follows him tensely. "Tada the assignments that you missed."

Kate stares at the stack of PADDS scattered on the tiny kitchen table. "This is why I do not like surprises. They NEVER work in my favor," Kate mumbles plopping down irked that this is happening to her.

"Have fun," Jim pats her back. "If you need help let me know." Adding to her dismay, Jim props his feet up on the coffee table before switching the channel to GolfNet on the TV. Kate feels certain this is to add to her punishment. There is no way she will ask him for help with her homework no matter how lost she is.

**Ten minutes later...**

"Ugh, I hate this. Math should never involve letters," she gripes. Jim clicks off the TV and takes the seat next to her ready to spend the next half an hour explaining the same math concepts he did last night.


	31. Chapter 31

**CH 31 Running in Circles**

* * *

**.**

**ENTERPRISE GYM THE NEXT DAY**

"Thanks for coming down Jack," Bones says taking a long draw from his water bottle watching Kate run around the track. "Joanna said things have been off with Kate for the past couple of days especially with John. He is the only one on the ship that she seems to have made a real connection with and by that, I mean says more than ten words to." Bones watches Kate intently as she makes her way past them on the track again. As a doctor, he is used to bringing up uncomfortable topics but this is one for his personal journal. "Joanna said Kate came by to apologize a day or so and John accepted it WWE style by body slamming her into the floor. I'm not saying I wouldn't be pissed in your shoes or his, but I am more worried about Kate. Any chance you could get John to accept her apology in a more civilized fashion?"

For the first time on the ship, Jack doesn't know what to believe. There is no way his son would just attack Kate, but Joanna is not prone to lying or exaggerations. Something happened and he will find out what. "I'll talk to John. I know he was pissed but then I can't blame him. She did break his nose twice," Jack holds up two fingers to emphasize it.

"I would never ask you or John to do this except Kate is crashing. She has lost five pounds in a week. She doesn't sleep. She doesn't talk to Jim. I mean he is trying but she is less than willing. We see her arrival as a positive but in reality, she has lost everything and everybody she has ever known. " Jack watches Kate intently as she circles the track listening to Bones. "She is displaying the clinical signs of isolation disorder. Paranoia, depression, anxiety, difficulty with impulse control, anger, deficits in attention and verbal reasoning," Bones drones on. "In my clinical opinion, the only thing keeping her mentally with us is that she belongs to that Jedi organization. If it is anything like the military, she is holding on to the belief that her robed buddies are planning her extraction. All she has to do is hold out and is occupying her mind with that thought. That's what they teach you right. No man left behind, hold out and your buddies come no matter what. "Typically I would applaud this view but I don't think it applies here do you?"

"That's the way we work but, in this case, your right. Those Jedi are not honorable," Jack puts his hands on his hips studying Kate with the eye of a military commander. McCoy's assessment is right on the mark. Kate is running not for fun but with the determination of a POW. Keeping her muscles strong and her mind active. It has not escaped Jack's attention that Kate is silently memorizing the ship and its crew. He would not be surprised if she had a rudimentary layout of his patrols and when they occur. He makes a mental note to randomize the walking patrols. This will, at least, make her more cautious in her next attempt to escape which he knows is coming. He would have to be blind to think it wouldn't.

"So how do we get around it. How do we convince her we are her friends and the world she knew is the villains. Keep saying don't worry, you are safe, no one is going to hurt you. In her eyes, we are the enemy that is hurting her. And that is what the enemy does when trying to break you right Jack." Bones sighs deeply. "I just have never seen us as the enemy before. Got any snarky wisdom to help me out with this."

"I'll talk to John about the proper way to accept an apology from a girl that has dicked you over. He is 12. That life lesson is one he needs to learn like all men." Jack's comment brings a small smile to McCoy's face. "For our part we need to be reassuring but not overly. Be nice and welcoming but use an inside agent to further gain her trust," Jack looks at the situation for what it is. Not only is he tasked with the job of keeping the _Enterprise_ safe, he now has to deprogram and flip and an enemy agent. The thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Kate is a scared kid and yet again they are treating her like she is a highly trained enemy combatant. Jack has to be extremely careful on how he proceeds. Kate is street smart. If they move too fast and she realizes what they are doing, they will never win her trust. If they do nothing, she will get hurt. Bones is right. They have to use the kids. The _Enterprise_ kids are good kids with solid morals. They keep trying to hang with Kate not to accomplish the adults mission of making her fit in, but only to become their friend. John, Ronin, Cameron, Erika, and Jo see the situation far simpler than the adults. To them, Kate is just the newest arrival on the ship and they want to be her friend.

"I have downloaded a ton of parenting manuals. You and I both know that stuff is crap written mainly by people without kids but, either Jim reads it or there will be a double homicide on E-deck," Bones laughs humorlessly.

"Right next door to me… great," Jack bends down to tie his shoe. "Go I got her for a while. Your right the last thing she needs is to be alone." After a few quick stretches, Jack lets Kate pass before running onto the track. Samantha would win a parenting contest any day of the week against him, but Jack is not completely hopeless. In fact, he feels uniquely qualified to handle this kid situation. Kate is acting just like Ronin when he is upset. Back in Colorado, Jack dealt with this by throwing the tent in the back of the truck and taking his son out overnight. With no electronic devices to hide behind, it wasn't long before Ronin began to talk. He has a sneaking suspicion that if he just keeps pace behind Kate, it will force her to talk opening up the conversation. Classic interrogation technique is to get the person talking so Jack increases his speed until he is just behind Kate.

It only takes a quarter of a lap before Kate responds. "I am not going to run away Colonel," she puffs out while running.

"Good because we like having you here," Jack says. Kate turns her head giving him a dirty look before increasing her pace pulling ahead. Jack lets her but matches it.

"Can you do something for me," Kate asks Jack sweetly as they round the curve.

"What is it kid," Jack struggles with the pace. It is way too slow for him. It is barely a run but not quite short enough to be his natural walking stride. He would challenge her, but after all the laps Kate has done already, he can tell her body is wearing out. He wants her to talk not drop dead of a heart attack.

"Leave me the hell alone," Kate snaps. "If I had wanted company I would have ran with the good doctor but I told him like I am telling you to get lost. I am grumpy and not in the mood to trade trivial niceties that we both know are lies." Her words come out short and choppy as she fights to keep running.

"You know you could try the social niceties even if you are lying. I mean I do it all the time. Yes, dear, I love your cooking. No Captain, I do not mind extra shifts. Why Kate you are exceptionally happy today? Did you take over a ship? Things like that. Tends to make me more pleasant and may sweeten your disposition. You should try it."

Kate abruptly stops on the track. Her legs feel like jelly and she needed a break; however, with Jack joining her run, Kate will not show any weakness. Right now, they don't know what she is capable of and she needs that to continue. Taking on a defensive stance, she changes her expression to a cold and serious one like the one she has seen on Han when the stakes are high. She has to scare Jack into believing every word that comes from her mouth. Keep the element of surprise is the only weapon she has against this man and the rest of the crew. "I have learned something about you, Jack," Kate says in a neutral tone full of conviction.

"Oh, and what is that my charming ray of sunshine," Jack says sarcastically.

"You won't hurt me. I mean really hurt me," Kate doesn't raise her voice or break eye contact with Jack. "But I don't have any qualms about hurting you. So know that I will use that against you when I need to."

Jack has had enough. He has to defuse this situation. Kate looks like she is ready to attack. Her voice may be neutral and calm, but her eyes burn with anger. Jack wants Kate to talk not fight. Bones was correct in making the connection of Kate being a POW in her mind. If he were in her position and has been, he would be playing his cards just like her. The difference is they are not at war. Kate has nothing they want. Their only concern is for her welfare. He has to make her see this as reality and not the warped one she is imagining. "What is your damn problem," Jack lets a hint of authority creep into his voice. On some level, Kate respects authority when it comes under the guise of a chain of command. He uses this to his advantage. As Jack, Kate sees him as an equal. As Colonel O'Neill, she does tend to keep her shit together.

"I tried to be nice and tell you to go away. I tried to explain why I did what I did but as usual, you didn't want to hear it. Now that you do I don't care about talking to you anymore," Kate says in a tone like she is talking to someone of lesser rank. Her tone also indicates the conversation is over in her mind. Jack can't let this slide. He has to make sure Kate understands exactly who is in control.

"Your explanation and apology weren't good enough and I don't have to accept it," Jack uses a fatherly tone. Kate's features soften slightly shocked at his words. Her family back home was probably some soft squishy liberal type that would accept a half-assed apology and praise her for it. "Sorry kiddo but it's true. And I will not play along with your pity party. Yes, you are a having a bad day or days but get over it because this is the way things are and you had better get on board with the program," he stares at her. "_Come on Kate. Break just a crack for me so I can stop riding your ass honey. No one wants to be this hardline with you. You are just making us this way_. _We only want to help you, not make this worse. Everyone knows how bad you are hurting. It is in your every action and word. Stop fighting us and we can make you feel better baby,_" he thinks to himself.

"Only for as long as I have to," Kate says in a snippy tone. "One day I will be gone and you all will be a bad memory. There is not one of you that is worth a second of my time or interest." Just as she finishes speaking Paulson, Michaels, and two other crew she doesn't recognize lap them on the track. She looks down embarrassed as the men offer polite greetings and smiles calling out Colonel and Kate making her cheeks burn brighter. She had no desire for them to overhear her and the Colonel speaking. Her icy words were meant to sting Jack, not them. Paulson and Michaels have only been following orders and even then they were nice to her. In an impossible situation, they were always friendly and kind. She has never felt like a bigger asshole. Kate resists the urge to yell out a greeting in return to make them see she wasn't talking about them specifically. She has to remain aloof even if that makes her the most hated person on the ship. The minute she starts liking these people, she is betraying her own family. They are searching the universe for her. The least she can do it not make her stay be a vacation.

"You have a real attitude problem Katherine," Jack reprimands her rudeness to the crew. It takes every ounce of his control not to drag her to a bench and bust her ass. If she was a real recruit, jack would have her do laps until she puked.

"I do. I know I do," Kate responds in a snarky tone.

Jack cracks his knuckles. He needs something to do with his hands. If he doesn't he will wring her neck. "You should be ashamed of yourself Kate. Everyone including your dad has treated you with respect and you treat us like dirt." Kate looks like she is about to cry at his words. Seeing Jack has struck a nerve he continues. "You're a good kid deep down but you're not my equal so drop the "I'm a badass" routine. I get you are mad but the teenage tantrum thing you got going makes you less than likable. Oh and buck up Princess. With your steely determination to be an asshole, you can do six years here in a snap. Then you can have your wish. Turn 18 and I will gladly escort you off the ship. Hell, I will pay for your bus ticket to anywhere you want to go. Now got sit your ass down before you fall over and hurt yourself." Jack takes off running again but at a pace, she can easily match and pass. "_Come on you little firecracker. Take the bait and follow me_," Jack hopes half jogging half walking around the track. Kate is not as complex as she thinks she is. If there is one thing Jack knows, it is that women always want the last word. As if on cue, Kate pulls up next to him.

"What do you mean buck it up Princess," Kate glares at him. "And for the record I am likable. Everyone likes me. I am fun Kate. In fact, I got a shirt for my life day last year that says I am not short but fun size. I am fun, happy and an utter joy to be around. You just don't appreciate my quick wit and snazzy brand of humor," she retorts increasing her pace so she pulls ahead of him. There is no way she will let a middle-aged man beat her at anything. Especially this middle-aged man

"_Good girl. Take the bait_," Jack thinks. The more he can keep her talking, the more engaged she becomes with the crew. This is a classic intelligence-gathering technique. Relying on his experience, he uses the methods he learned in Section 31 to break Kate. Breaking her is not the correct term Jack would use to explain his actions. He needs to get into her head to learn about the Jedi. The more he knows the better he can protect her. With every conversation, no matter how mundane, information is learned and information means power. It may seem trivial to learn what the POW's favorite's foods are but this can be then used as a way to reward someone thereby earning their trust. "Fun size huh," Jack says. "I don't see it. Now I could see you in a shirt that says I'm grumpy and deal with it." Kate gives him a stunned expression that makes Jack want to break out laughing. Under the bravado and cynicism is the kid she is claiming to be and Jack can't wait to really get to know her. Jack pulls ahead slightly. He can't go too fast because Kate is at her limit but he has to increase his pace because the current one is killing his knees.

"Hey, I am talking to you. Who is being rude now," Kate yells watching Jack run away from her? Throwing her hands up she chases after him

Although she easily caught up with him, Kate quickly tires from the burst of speed it took on her already drained body. Jack hears her gait becoming sloppy. Instead of a rhythmic thump, her sneakers beat out a flopping sound. "You don't need to keep up with me and wear yourself out. I can do this all day," Jack says. "_Well at least for the next hour or so_," he adds in his head. Infuriated at what she perceives as an insult, Kate surges ahead to put as much distance between Jack and her. She gets three strides ahead before her knee buckles sending her skidding to the pavement. Jack is immediately at her side bending down to check for injuries. With as hard as she is pushing herself, a twisted ankle is not out of the realm of possibilities. "You okay sweetie," Jack rubs her back as his eyes give her legs and ankles the once over.

"Don't act like you care because you have an audience," Kate snaps. If she doesn't get angry she will start to cry. Based on her previous experience with the crew on this ship, the Colonel will hold her and try to comfort her. If he does, Kate might start crying and never stop.

"Look, kid we are not your enemy," Jack snaps at her like he does his boys when they are being buttheads. "The faster you…dag nab it. You have a head harder than your fathers," he rubs his forehead.

"Owwwwww," she groans rubbing the side of her head. In her blind anger at him, Kate turned too fast bashing her head into his. Kate laughs at his comment then gets quiet. Alienating Jack will not further her goals. She has to play nicely. It also feels good to take a break from running. "Did you know my mom," she asks playing with a fingernail.

"No I only heard of her," Jack sits on the track with her.

"You know that is why I stayed on the Beacon of Light. They told me they knew where she was and were going to take me to her. Jim says they were telling me what I wanted to hear. Part of me agrees with him but the other part," Kate gets a far off look in her eyes. She exhales loudly before continuing. "The other part can't give up hope that they were telling the truth so I need you to train me. Right now, I am not strong enough to take on the Abeloth's group but with your help, I could be. If you train me I will do everything you say no matter what. I am a hard worker with a unique skill set. I"

"Everyone has a unique skill set kiddo," Jack interrupts her, "but the only training I can give you is in P.E. Your I'm better than all of you attitude is dangerous. Until you lose it the only thing you are learning from me is dodgeball."

"But Abeloth is powerful," Kate presses. "That little Jedi trick by Zala Tsu is child's play to a full-fledged Sith. They can kill you with a thought break or your bones with a flick of their hand. I have to be ready to defend you…and me when they come back," Kate yells in anger and frustration. Why Jack can't see that she is only trying to keep everyone safe astounds her.

"Don't yell. I am right here yo-yo," Jack pretends she is hurting his ears.

Kate hates that Jack is belittling her. Jumping up she paces the track. "Then listen to me and listen good. I will find her. I will save her with or without your help. Jim might not care but gui," she looks at Jack stopping herself. There is no way she will share that the guilt over abandoning her mom is killing her. Kate doesn't abandon people like Jim and Lauren do. Her name is Solo and not Kirk.

"Think fast," John comes up behind her tickling her side. The strangled yelping giggle Kate makes causes John to laugh aloud. "Gotcha ya Kate," he points a finger playfully at her.

"Ugh," Kate groans taking off running.

"Has she been running since PE ended," John looks at his Dad. "How long is she going to keep it up?"

"Until she pukes, hurts herself or is carried bodily off the track," Jack sighs in frustration. He can't be mad at John but Kate was just starting to share what really was bothering her. At least, he knows to bring up the subject of fighting and her mom then next time they are alone.

"You..um coming for dinner tonight. I know you are busy and I get that but I kinda miss having to fight you for the TV nights," John looks down at his shoe. Jack can tell his son is slightly uncomfortable admitting he misses his Dad. Suddenly Jack feels guilt coursing in his body. Since Kate's arrival, Jack has barely seen his family let alone spent time with them.

"How about me, you and your brother log some ice time tonight. And for the record I have missed you too John," Jack says not being overly sentimental. He remembers what it was like at John's age. He swore he would never slather his son in kisses and hugs like his parents did when he was a teen. It is not that he didn't like affection from his parents, but at 13 guys need it differently than girls. "Right now I need to get the Energizer bunny to burn out her battery."

John smiles and digs his heel of his sneaker into the ground. He has been looking for a way to talk to Kate without all the other kids around. "I can get her off the track if you want. Watch the master and hockey… tonight…don't forget," John yells running backward. Jack takes a seat on a bench caddy corner to the track. If John can't do what he promised, Jack will step in with a more adult method. John sprints until he is next to Kate. Even sweaty and slightly smelly, she is still super cute to him. "So this is where you have been hiding," John breaks the ice. "We haven't seen you in like two days."

"Didn't think you wanted to after you pile drove me into a deck plate," Kate shrugs.

"You broke my nose. I was pissed and I told you to just give me time. I had some time to think about it and now I am good. See I get why you did it. I don't agree with it but I get it," John slows his pace matching hers. "You believed we were your enemy and probably still do. All us kids talked and agreed K.I.P would be what we would have done in your position."

"K.I.P," Kate looks at him.

"Kirk Insanity Process," John tells her the acronym. "Jo said it should be S.I.P for Solo Insanity Process but at least here everyone thinks your last name is Kirk."

Kate could hug him for even acknowledging her name as Solo. It is not that she hates Jim. He is a pretty decent guy when she thinks about it. What Kate has a hard time with is everyone expecting her to act as if her old life doesn't exist. "Can we… start over," she tentatively asks.

"John…John O'Neill," he extends a hand across his body while running.

"Attitude…Miss Piss Poor Attitude," she introduces herself.

"Whatever," John rolls his eyes. "I like Kate or Katie. Either one fits you better."

Her mind races at him using Katie. That was her name back home. She can't remember if she told him or it was a lucky guess. She stumbles and grabs his arm turning red. "Sorry about that." His easy smile and wink make Kate want to let him about everything bothering her. "John I really am sorry. One day I will tell you about my life before Han and Leia but just know that I don't make friends easily because of it. I truly am sorry. One day I hope you will know how much."

Until he met Kate Kirk a week ago, the thought of talking to a girl for hours never appealed to him. Now it is all he wants to do. "So you wanna go play a video game? I'll let you choose and then kick your ass."

From his seat, Jack marvels at how the sullen, sad kid is now smiling and laughing with his son. "Whatever you are doing keep it up," Jack says in a low whisper as he sees them walk off the track.

"Um maybe but I was training," Kate looks around unsure what to do.

"For what," Jack asks sarcastically, "exhaustion, falling on your face, going to see Dr. McCoy?"

Kate laughs digging her heel into the track. "I would love to but I don't know if I am allowed to?"

"When has that stopped you," John chuckles showing her his watch. "Tick tock Sparkles. What's it going to be? Junk food and video games or a twisted ankle and lecture by Bones. Seems like a no-brainer to me."

"You're right. Let's go," Kate follows John out of the gym.

"That a boy John. Pull her out for us," Jack says to himself watching Kate leave the track with his son. It took John under five minutes to what two adults couldn't in an hour. This is just one more time his youngest son shows he is a natural leader. He makes a mental note to ask John what he said to Kate to get her off the track. Checking the wall clock, Jack heads to the showers. He has thirty minutes to clean up before reporting to the ready room for and an impromptu senior staff meeting. Normally Jack does his best to be busy for such things but the topic can only be about one person.

"Your boy there has a way with the ice princess," a crewman says to Jack as he reaches for a towel. The comment instantly sets off a nerve with Jack. Over the past week and a half, Kate has done her best to grate on his last nerve, but he, along with most of the crew ,see the situation for what it is. Although Kate's actions are adult like, she is simply a scared kid.

"It's our O'Neill charm. Works every time," Jack slings a towel over his shoulder heading for his locker.

"So does a crack on the ass. I'd be careful if I were you. She is likely to fuck him over because that is all she is intent on doing to us," Lt. Dewitt Hyden sneers.

Jack rounds on the security Lt. squaring his shoulders. This isn't the first time Dewitt Hyden has run his mouth. Not knowing when to keep his mouth shut has earned him the nickname Dimwit among many on the security team. "She's a child Hyden and the Captain's daughter. You need to lock that shit down. I have developed an affinity for that kid so watch your step. This is your last and only warning," Jack locks eyes with his junior officer.

"She is dangerous and a threat to the crew," Hyden informs Jack not backing down. "I have no idea why the Cap took the guard off her. From what I hear, she gave you a run for your money in Sick Bay." Aside from the sound of running water, the locker room is dead silent. Jack doesn't need to look around to see all eyes are on them. This has no longer turned into a fight between two officers. Jack has to make his next statement crystal clear to everyone in the room.

"She is a confused kid that has been through a hell of a lot more than you ever will," Jack gets in his face letting his voice carry to every inch of the locker room. "Now you will keep such opinions of the Captain's daughter to yourself understand." The Colonel draws back enough to let his gaze fall on most of the others in the room who are pretending to still shave, dress, and shower although they are staring at him and Hyden.

"Yes sir," Hyden says crisply. "At one time opinions were valued on this ship but seems that is a commodity that is no longer in use here… Sir," he snaps a salute.

"You do not hold enough rank to have an opinion. Now shut the fuck up or I will shut you up," Jack makes Hyden aware he will have no issue knocking him on his ass. The look in Dewitt Hyden's eyes indicates he was too stupid to get Jack's point. "When you are done here Lt," Jack locks a deadly gaze on the man before him, "I need you to report to maintenance. They have some shit they need to be blown out of the airlock. SOP requires that security personnel be present when anything is jettisoned from the ship. I think you are the perfect man for that assignment. You're dismissed," Jack walks past him making sure he slams his shoulder into the junior officer. The impact makes Hyden stumble back a step. Getting into the shower, Jack sees all eyes are still on him. "Unless you are willing to help Lt. Hyden blow crap out of the sewage tanks I suggest everyone get back to what they were doing." The room quickly fills with low murmurs, which Jack ignores. If anyone else wants to take him on, he is primed and ready.


	32. Chapter 32

**CH 32 Buzzing the Tower**

* * *

**.**

**HANGAR BAY**

As they enter the turbo, Kate smiles devilishly at John "Hey can we go have some fun, not around the parental units?" John watches as Kate changes the direction of the turbo from going up to Deck E to down to Deck T. "I thought maybe we could hang out in the place. I really like the privacy but it needs a better name," Kate says. "The place sounds so lame. Back home we had some cool names for place. What do you think about,"

John listens as Kate rattles on about exotic places she has been. Even if they are lies, Kate is a great storyteller. The tales of planets filled with all cities reaching to the stars and forest worlds so dense the inhabitants live in trees sound like they are from movies; yet the detail in which Kate describes them is remarkable. As she talks, John also finds it remarkable that most of the crew have such a hard time engaging Kate. He can't shut her up once she starts talking. "Oh and we once went to a place called Bespin," Kate lets her voice trail off as someone comes out of the shuttlecraft hanger. Stopping she stares at the shuttles like they are long lost family. "It was a city in the clouds," she finishes her sentence in a soft whisper. When the door closes, Kate sticks her foot out until they automatically open again. The smell of grease and the sound of compressed air make her homesick.

"Kate," John says concerned with the dream like expression her face.

"I love hangar bays. Back home that was my secret place. Do you think we are allowed to go in? I won't go in farther than the door I promise." John wants to tell her no. Letting Kate in a hangar full of shuttles is the worse idea imaginable. John rubs his neck uncomfortably thinking of a way to tell her no. When the door closes and John still hasn't responded, Kate has her answer. "Don't worry about it," Kate shrugs working hard to force a smile. "I don't want you to get into any trouble. Even I am not stupid enough to believe the adults when they tell me I can go anywhere on the ship. They were just being polite like you are."

Kate begins to walk down the hall. The spring in her step is gone and so is the excited chattering that filled her on the way down here. If looking at shuttles makes her happy, what harm can there be in looking at them. The adults keep telling the kids to help make her happy. "Come on Sparkles," John opens the hangar door walking in. "_This is stupid. This is stupid_," a voice screams in his head.

Kate plows into the back of him pushing him forward slightly as she races into the hangar not expecting him to stop suddenly. "Are you sure we are allowed to be in here?"

"Yes, as long as you don't try to steal a ship and fly away we are fine. You aren't planning on stealing a ship and flying away are you," John pretends to be serious. "_Yes, she is a moron. Get out before she gets you both in trouble_," the voice lectures him. As he watches the spark return to her eyes and the smile creeping across her mouth, John pushes the voice to the back of his mind. For the first time ever, John feels the uncontrollable urge to make a girl happy. He will do anything and everything just to see this look on her face. True to her word, Kate has not pressed John to go farther in than the door. She leans back against the wall closing her eyes letting the smells and sounds fill her. At least with her eyes closed, Kate can imagine she is home.

Spying a shuttle with a sign stating **UNDER REPAIR DO NOT FLY** John gets an idea. "_No. No way John don't do it. You are insane. John, are you listening to me_," the voice comes back as John says. "We could see the inside of that one if you want," he tells Kate. "We just can't touch anything."

"Are you serious?" Kate throws her arms around John's neck jumping up and down. The hug chokes him but he doesn't' complain. "I love you," she says excitedly giving him a peck on the cheek before taking his hand and pulling him to the indicated shuttle. Her spontaneous kiss makes his head spin. Blindly he follows Kate as she steps on the shuttle heading directly for the cockpit. She slides into the pilot's seat and begins to survey the control panel.

John's heart begins to race. "Um… remember no touching anything. Pretend this is a museum," John suggests hesitantly taking the co-pilot seat.

"Oh come on touching is the best part," Kate winks at him. "And my Mom and Dad loved taking me to those hands on museums. I touched everything and I rarely broke anything." Kate gives him a sly wink as she circles a finger over the controls.

"Yeah, but there is a huge difference here Kate," John watches her carefully. "Your dad doesn't own the ship like Han does."

"I'll be careful," she assures him leaning back in the seat. "Back home I used to fly everything. Swoops, pod racers, Starfighters, patrol crafts, freighters...Han said I could fly a cardboard box if it had wings. Life is so different here," she sighs looking at the men in overalls walk about the deck making repairs and leaning against the shuttles swapping jokes. Kate always felt happiest around these type people. These type people did not hide sugary lies behind false smiles. They liked you or they didn't. If they didn't they told you outright. When things settle down, Kate plans to make friends with the men that work in the hangar. Nothing is worse than being stuck in space and having no idea how to fix it.

"So you want to be a pilot one day," John asks. "I might be able to find you a spot on my senior staff but you will have to fight Erika for the helm position." Kate gives him an odd look, which John returns with a sheepish grin making her stomach flutter. Part of him feels silly telling Kate about their little game. He doesn't even remember how it started but if she is going to stick around, Kate will find out. "Okay, so a while back we all were talking about our futures. Ronin wants to join the military like my dad, Cameron loves anything electronic, and Jo is our mother hen. We joked about how cool it would be to get our own ship one day so the E5 was born. With you here it is now the E6 if you are up for it."

Kate smiles and looks out the shuttle window while she talks. "So you have all the positions filled except Captain,"

"Not comms," John interrupts her. He may think Kate is cute, but he is not going to give up his dream of being a captain for any girl. He has to find another position for her on the team she will like. "I heard my Dad say you know like ten languages. You could be our Uhura."

"I only know five Sport. I speak Huttese, Shyriiwook, Selonian, and Rodese. I am only passable in Illodian and Traders Argot. Few more weeks here and I can add Klingon, Vulcan, and Romulan to the passable list with the rate you are learning it." Kate looks back at him then acts embarrassed. No matter what she says, it always sounds like she is bragging. By no stretch of the imagination are these kids dumb. "I am not one upping you or anything. I just have an ear for languages." Kate looks back out the window not wanting to see the eye roll she knows is coming.

Sensing her uneasiness, he quickly changes the topic. "So comms it is," he smiles. "I can see it now. Solo open a hail to the incoming Klingon ship and be sure to tell them we are going to kick their ass if they don't get out of the neutral zone." Kate breaks out laughing and wrinkles up her forehead. As if he can read her mind, John answers her question before she asks it. "You are Kirk's kid so whether or not you like it your legal last name here is Kirk. What you don't seem to get in that thick head of yours is we don't care what your last name is. I will call you Bobble Blue Duck Feet if that makes you happy, but by the time I get that out in an emergency, we could be dead so pick one. Solo, Kirk, or Bobble Blue Duck Feet," John says in a serious tone.

Kate turns in the seat to face him. To her, a last name is not as important as it is for most people. Kate has gone by Shan, Pike, Organa -Solo and now Kirk. Last names to her are just another alias to add to her list. "Can I think about it and let you know later? Same with the future career plans. I respect Uhura, but I don't myself sitting around all day listening to space chatter. Like you, I want to be a Captain one day only on my own ship. I love flying. Before I could fly, I would sit in the cockpit of the Falcon and pretend I was flying. It made me happy. It made me feel free. I spent hours imagining all the places I could go." Her smile falters some as waves of homesickness crash into her like waves in an ocean. "Even that is taken away from me here." Instead of wallowing in self-pity, Kate turns the mood around. She sits up straight as if she is actually working the control. "Centerpoint Station this is the…Slice of Heaven," Kate quickly comes up with a name for her pretend ship. "My co-pilot and I are requesting a landing vector."

"_The things I do for this girl_," John sighs to himself. "This is Centerpoint Station… _Slice of Heaven_ we have you on radar," John replies in a twangy tone. Although he is too old for pretend play, Kate's grin is worth him feeling like a jackass. "Captain Solo your approach vector is 45.67 and slow down this time. Last visit you gave the space chief a shock. Glad to have you back with us."

Kate breaks out laughing and slumps back in her seat. She looks at John with a soft smile. If she was going to be here a long time, John O'Neill would be someone she would have to keep at a distance. He is cute, funny, and makes her feel safe. Over the years, Kate has learned to avoid people like him. They always require some sort of commitment. Most of the time it is only friendship, but as she has aged, Kate realized that friendship can become deeper. It did with Kyle before she knew it. Not wanting anything to complicate her life further, Kate decides to play around with him, but not let him get in her head. "One day I will really take you there. Centerpoint Station orbits Corellia where I was born. We would also have to go to Kashyyyk, Coruscant, and Nal Hutta." The thought of never seeing these places again threatens to pull her out of her happy mood. No one wants to be around sad people so she changes the direction of the conversation. Talking about home will only break her heart. "Where would you take me, O'Neill...John O'Neill," Kate says wistfully.

"Earth, Deneva, and Risa," John says quickly before switching back into his fake radio controller voice. He has to keep her with him and not dwelling in the past. It wasn't that long ago the thought of Earth almost made him cry. "_Slice of Heaven_... Are you bringing cake? Over."

Kate goes back to the pretending. It is silly but fun. "Yes, this delicious knock off of Correlian air cake called Angel food."

"Copy and 1/4 impulse engines only," John's nasally twang takes a stern quality. "I am warning you, Solo. We will pull your license if you buzz the tower."

Kate avoids telling them they don't have a tower on Centerpoint Station. One day she will explain the spherical metal moon but not today. Today she just wants to live in the moment. "Let's buzz the tower," she gives John a devilish wink.

"I wouldn't do that Sparkles," John pretends to be her co-pilot. "Remember the last time we came here. They swore to never let us come back and I want to catch the hockey playoffs."

John's game of pretending shows Kate just how little she knows about this life, which is not as bad as she is making it out. If she has to be stuck somewhere for a few weeks, the _Enterprise_ is not the worst thing ever. Instead of moping and crying, Kate needs to get her shit together and learn as much as possible about this galaxy. "I would love to take this for a spin," Kate says running her fingers lightly over the display. The glass panel feels cool and alien to her touch. The capital ships in the New Republic have touch screens like this but the freighters and starfighters she learned on were full of buttons, toggles, and levers. People that know a damn thing about ships like it that way. It is far easier and cheaper to repair a broken toggle switch than an entire plazcrystal panel. As her fingertips brush the cool glass she accidentally turns something on. Suddenly lights begin to pop on as more and more systems turn boot to life. Oh shit," Kate's eyes get wide as she looks at John.

"Whoa, Kate what did you do," John sits straighter looking over the brightly colored display. He punches a few buttons attempting to shut it down. "I told you not to touch anything."

"Just turn it off," Kate snaps as the ship comes on line.

"Kate I'm 12. I don't know how to fly a shuttle," John protests in a slightly angry tone. This is not entirely the truth. John and all the kids know how to use a shuttle for an emergency evacuation. Since they were only supposed to use a shuttle in emergencies, Sulu never taught them how to turn it off. John takes a deep breath and relaxes. He has to think and not panic. If he hits the wrong sequence, they could launch. His foolish attempt to make Kate happy is going to earn him a one-way ticket to Grounding Ville or worse.

"What do you mean you don't know how to fly a ship? You live on a ship. What happens if you have to get off and the transporters don't work," Kate almost shrieks. The thought that only a few people know how to fly these shuttles sends Kate into panic mode.

"Because they are only meant for us to get away," John wishes Kate would just shut up. If she would give him a minute, he knows he can figure this out. "The plan is to get off the ship and then someone will rendezvous with us in space. Besides Scotty would never let the _Enterprise_ go dead in the water." John's fingers punch in a series of commands the powers the ship down. Kate slumps back dramatically in her seat before laughing as the tension leave her body. "You think this is funny," John cocks an eyebrow at her as if he is a parent.

"Yes," she giggles holding her stomach. "How can you not. I mean I have never been so scared in a shuttle that is safely docked in a hangar where no one was shooting at me in my life."

Her comment makes John give her his lop-sided smirk making her heart skip a beat. Kate is right. According to the readouts, the engine is shot so there was no chance for lift off. "Come on Giggles," John makes a sweeping gesture to the door. "You are going to get me in trouble and I have plans this weekend."

"Okay Dad," Kate winks standing up. Her smile fades as she sees Hyden and Slayton entering the back of the shuttle. Kate steals a quick look over her shoulder at John before she addresses them. "Oh…hi," Kate works to keep her voice neutral. She has seen the look in Hyden's eyes before. Ouris Dover gave her the same look her when she did not meet her quota. It was the same look Zala Tsu Kate gave Kate when she beamed over to the _Beacon of Light_. Kate is about to be hurt and she has to make a decision. She either fights back or takes her licks. She makes her decision in an instant. Bruises heal and her new mission objective is to fit in. "We were just,"

Hyden's hand darts forward like a viper locking an iron grip on her arm. His fingers bite into her flesh producing an instant stinging sensation. Instinctively Kate jerks back but John pushes her forward trying to put himself between her and the men from security. The pushing and pulling makes her feet slide on the slippery surface making Kate lose her balance. "Shut up," Hyden pulls Kate forward before she can get her footing to walk. Falling to the floor, her hip strikes the deck with a dull thunk. Kate lets out a low grunt as Hyden drags her to the center of the shuttle where there is more room to manuever.

As John bends down to help Kate up, Slayton comes up behind him. "Move away from her John. We got this," he says yanking John off Kate by the back of his shirt. The fabric of Kate's shirt slips through John's fingers as he is tossed behind Slayton and Hyden.

"You want to steal a shuttle. How about I show you what happens to thieves in the Federation," Hyden yanks Kate to her feet by the front of her shirt. It happens so fast, she doesn't have the chance to fight back.

"Whoa whoa whoa it was my idea, not hers," John yells approaching Slayton and Hyden. "Get your hands off her. She's not a Klingon you big oaf and she wasn't stealing a shuttle. It was my idea to,"

Slayton blocks John's attempt to reach Kate and his view of the situation. "Get off the shuttle O'Neill. This doesn't involve you. You are lucky we got here in time to save you," Slayton sneers pushing John backward hard. Not expecting Slayton to be stupid enough to touch him, John stumbles backward a few steps from the push.

"When my dad finds out about this your ass is grass and he'll be the lawn mower if you touch us again," John threatens walking forward. There is no way John can take Slayton but he can inflict injury. Rage starts to build in John seeking Kate dangle from Hyden's grip. He is slightly confused as to why she is not fighting back.

"I didn't mean it. I pressed the wrong button," Kate squeaks with a wild look in her eye. Her comment is enough of a distraction to pull John's attention from Slayton to Kate. She has to buy time and think about how to get out of this situation.

"Sure you didn't you little bitch. You have done nothing but cause trouble since the second you got here. Why should we believe a damn thing you say," Hyden snarls. Kate feels her feet lifting off the ground as Hyden yells.

"Leave me alone," Kate swings her feet trying to find some solid ground accidently kicking Hyden in the shin.

"Fucking little shit kicked me," Hyden spins slamming Kate face down on the deck. Her cheek is pressed into the icy floor by a hand on her head as he restrains her by placing a knee between her shoulder blades. Kate feels her lungs burn as she fights to breath as Hyden's knee forces the air from her lungs.

"I think that qualifies as resisting arrest," Slayton lets an evil smile spread across his face as he stares at John.

"She did not. You were choking her," John lunges at Slayton throwing right hook that connects with the security officer's jaw. Using the few seconds of distraction, he lunges at Hyden.

Hyden swings his shoulders as he feels John try to pull him off, Kate. "Get his ass out of here," Hyden snaps as Slayton grabs John's shirt whipping him around to the shuttle entrance. A strong shove by Slayton sends John tumbling down the ramp. "And you," Hyden whispers hotly in Kate's ear as she watches John get thrown from the shuttle. Kate lets a tear fall off the bridge of her nose. If she was a real Jedi, she could snap their necks or strangle them but she is not. She could protect her and John but she can't. For some reason, she can't access the Force. She is a helpless nobody just like she was on Sernpidal. "You are more trouble than you are worth. I am not getting screwed or killed because of you. No one believes your innocent act. With the Jedi traitors gone, who is gonna save you now..huh. My guess is no one."

.

**READY ROOM**

"Hey, McCoy…Jack," Sulu says to the two men entering the ready room. "How's she doing?" All the people in the room stop talking fixing their attention on the doctor and security chief. Kate might think she is off everyone's radar but that is far from the truth. Every adult on the senior staff has eyes on her almost 24 hours a day. They keep it subtle by showing up in the gym, mess hall, or rec decks under the guise of needing to be there themselves. When they can't have eyes on her, their children do. Texts and comm calls keep everyone abreast at what Kate Kirk is doing. It is not that they don't trust her. They are only doing it in case she needs someone and doesn't know it.

"As good as can be expected," McCoy slides into a seat at the long table. "She is pretending to blend in."

"Pretending?" Chekov looks at Jack confused.

"It is that what we thought she was going to do or, at least, hoped she would do," Jack confirms McCoy's statement. "She is talking more and sometimes says something honest."

"So she is actually being pleasant enough someone wants to talk to her or was this person about five feet tall," Jim asks dryly taking his seat. He covers his mouth with a cup of coffee trying not to care about the answer. It is no secret around the table that Kate and Jim have a strained relationship. He wishes it could be different and clings to the hope that things will turn around as McCoy has promised. It just hurts that Kate is turning to everyone but him.

"I am over five feet and she loves me," Scotty grins, "even after that point of failure comment about the engine." If anyone other than his blonde daughter made that statement, Scotty would still be holding a grudge.

"Although I have not had had much direct contact with your offspring, she does not seem adverse to speaking with me," Spock adds. "I could try to engage her in a topic she finds appealing to test your theory. I am over the five-foot height parameter."

"And they say Vulcan's lack a sense of humor," Jack replies in his slow drawl.

"She and I don't have issues talking. She just hates you both," Bones laughs drinking his coffee. "Maybe if you both weren't riding her ass all the time,"

"Riding her ass," Jim almost yells. How his best friend can make such a statement infuriates him. Hell, he is getting all his parenting advice from Leonard and so far it is just making things worse, not better. He needs to set the record straight. "For your information Kate doesn't like any of you." The shocked looks for the senior staff make Jim have to explain. "According to Kate I abandoned her and Lauren, Jack here shot her friends, Bones stabbed her with like three hypos, and Sulu blew up her ride home. We are not batting a thousand here people. I have no idea why she wouldn't like us."

"Asshole," Bones mutters followed immediately but Jack's protest that he was doing his job.

"She dunna seem to be the whirling dervish ya claimin' her to be first of all," Scotty jumps to Kate's defense.

"Oh she's got charm Scotty," Jim takes a swing of his coffee. "It's just hidden under that tough as nails exterior."

"Tough exterior," Jack jokes shaking his head. "Her skin is like Kevlar and her mouth would make a sailor blush."

"I am sure given time she will succumb to that Kirk charm," Uhura smiling softly. "I mean if I saw the fun, happy side she can't miss it. She'll warm up."

"You know Keptin once the Jedi are gone she vill relax some. It must've bin hard for her vith dem lurking in space," Chekov says

"Yeah well that is why I called this impromptu meeting. According to her, there is another ship other there full of Jedi and we need a plan that doesn't involve turning my ship into Swiss cheese," Jim says dryly getting down to business. He doesn't mind the friendly banter about Kate. Before she arrived, Jim often held staff meeting solely for the kids benefit. He recognized that just like any member of his crew, the kids needed shore leave. Often he would poll the adults as to what the kids were mentioning they wanted to do and find a planet suitable for it. It was not always possible, but Jim tried his best. Once this Jedi thing is in the past, he will start it again. Right now, however, he needs a plan to keep everyone safe.

"We could just let them on board and then space them from the hangar," Jack says. The table looks at the security chief stunned. "You want clean and efficient and that is clean and efficient."

"So is a concentrated dose of thallium oxide. Odorless, tasteless… hell, they would not see it coming. If I were in the nefarious business of killing people on sight that would be my choice," Bones drinks his coffee calmly.

"Arg matey," Sulu takes on a pirate voice. "There be a pirate in you yet Bonesy my boy." The table erupts in laughter causing Jim to shake his head. The stress seems to be affecting everyone now even his senior staff.

"What is this? 101 ways to kill a Jedi," Jim quips. "I need real answers people, not jokes or,"

"Von might have a tragic beaming accident say into the water supply tubes," Chekov grins broadly interrupting the captain.

Both Scotty and Jim look at him and say in unison, "That is so not funny." The young navigator's comment cause more chuckles to occur from everyone but Jim and Scotty.

Jack looks at the faces around the table smirking and leans forward. "What am I missing?"

Rather than fight it, Jim explains. "That is how we got Scotty aboard from Delta Vega."

"Aye, and what Mr. Dashing has neglected to include was that the only thing between me and the turbines was my ability to imitate a salmon swimming upstream. The bloody bastard sat arguing with Spock over there while I fought for ma life," Scotty hooks a thumb at Jim who is smiling sheepishly.

"You make is sound so dramatic. You had like 2- 3 seconds before you were going to be crushed. I saved you with plenty of time to spare," Jim chuckles taking a drink of coffee. "And it was Spock that almost killed you spouting off regulations. If you remember I chased your ass all over the place making sure I didn't lose sight of you."

"At that time, trans-warp beaming was only theoretically possible. Your unexpected arrival on the ship was deemed a clear and present danger," Spock defends his position. "I had to confront the Captain for the safety of the ship."

"Yeah, two guys in Starfleet uniforms are such a huge threat," Jim blows off his XO. "I mean I would have been so worried about us instead of the insane Romulan heading for Earth."

Jack whistles sharply as everyone begins to Monday morning quarterback the event from two years ago. "Kids don't make me turn this car around," Jack warns playfully. Having the table focusing on him, Jack lightens the mood with another suggestion about how to deal with the Jedi. "What if we replicate like a bazillion lightsaber casings and fill their ship with them as a cover. You know. It would be like the needle in the haystack thing?"

"Or ball pit," Sulu says with disdain. "Ever have to wade in to retrieve a small child. Damn plastic balls are like quicksand and make you fall like ten times. Let's flood the ship with those little plastic balls and see how agile the damn Jedi are."

"Why not go for the whole experience and pump in the techno crap they play at Chuckie cheese. Makes me want to lose my mind," Bones confirms.

"I suggest we dispense with the levity and begin to formulate a viable plan to secure the ship," Spock attempts to return everyone to the topic. Of all the human emotions he struggles with, annoyance is the hardest one for him to control. He has the sneaking suspicion it is because of the company he keeps.

"I like Jack's first idea, but I say we give them a shot. Have them try to board the ship through a ship using a rocket pack and not open the hatch until the last second," Jim says to Scotty.

"Captain I was busy," Scotty looks at Jim in horror. "The bloody bloke had a gun on me and I was only armed with my wits."

"Yeah and I was wearing a cracked helmet, hurtling through space, with no display at a hole the size of,"

"It was roughly two meters," Spock adds helpfully.

"Khan incident," Jim again places the event for Jack before he can ask what they are talking about.

"No wonder why Bob Macon retired. Has there been a time you haven't tried to kill yourself," Jack asks Jim?

"No," the table says as a resounding group.

"So Uhura, you have any ideas," Bone smiles at the communications officer. "In my experience, you want a good revenge scheme always turn to a woman for help."

"I am not sure that is a compliment but," Uhura leans in conspiratorially; "I would contact the Klingons and the Romulans and tell them there is a derelict vessel loaded with dilithium. This would bait them into a fight. Now we have killed three birds with one stone. Not only would we get rid of the Jedi but we would also get intel on all three weapons systems from a safe distance."

"Lt. that is quite creative and scary you have it planned an event to such detail," Spock raises and eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Bones is right women are good at plotting revenge schemes. We do it starting at puberty," she smiles with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"I will be sure to remember that when I have knowingly upset you," Spock attempts to show his humorous side openly at the table.

Before the jovial banter can continue, Hyden's voice rings out of Jim's shirt comm ending the meeting, "Captain we caught Kate attempting to steal a shuttle."

A split second later, John's anxious voice follows up from Jack's shirt comm with the desperate message, "Dad I need you in the hangar bay immediately. Hyden and Slayton are hurting Kate."

"Say again," Jim demands already on his feet heading to the door.

"Security team to Hangar Bay," Jack says on Jim's heels. "Son of a bitch I warned them about her."


	33. Chapter 33

**CH 33 DISSENSION AMONG THE RANKS**

* * *

**.**

**TURBOSHAFT**

"Sir we caught your daughter attempting to hijack shuttle. When we tried to stop her, she attacked. She also had John O'Neill as a possible hostage," Hyden voice hangs in the air as the men enter the turbo. Jim looks at Jack with an expression of disbelief. There is no way she could be stealing a shuttle Jim's mind reasons. First off, she has nowhere to go and second off she can't fly the damn thing. Kate is impulsive not stupid. She has to know that they would catch up with her.

"I don't buy it. That is not the way Kate works and John can take care of himself," Jack says answering Jim's concerned look. "Every time she has tried to escape, she has done it alone and on the sly. There is no way she would try to get a shuttle out of a hanger full of crew." The whole situation feels off to Jack. Yes, she tried to take him and McCoy hostage in Sick Bay but that was a purely defensive reaction. She needed to get out of Sick Bay and in theory; a hostage would have made the process simpler. The reason she got caught so easily was Kate is a defensive fighter not offensive. She could have used the lightsaber as a weapon complicating the situation dramatically. Instead, she tossed it aside to avoid hurting anyone. In every instance Kate has fought someone on the crew she only did it as a last resort. Hyden's claim she attacked them makes no sense.

"Are you sure about that?" Jim responds with a calm but deadly tone as he watches the levels descend in a blur.

"John do you have eyes on Kate," Jack asks. The entire event can be reviewed from the security monitors later, but he needs real-time information.

"Dad, Slayton has," John's voice is muffled as Slayton rips the comm badge off his son's shirt.

"Colonel your son is safe but is unclear as to the event he is witnessing. We have him secured outside the shuttle," Slayton says into his hand holding John's comm badge looking at the boy tumbling down the ramp.

"Sir I believe she was attempting to make contact with her Jedi Masters. I witnessed that and her at the controls. If she had attempted to take off she would have killed everyone in the hangar blowing the seal to space," Hyden reports.

Hearing Kirk on the comm, Kate claws at Hyden's shirt comm. If she can just grab it, she can call for help. Jim might not be the help she is looking for, but any help right now would be a good thing. Finding the edge of the device, she digs her nails into Hyden's uniform ripping the fabric and the device free. "I was...na," Kate cries out before Hyden adds enough pressure to make her stop talking.

"Have you detained her," Jim bellows hearing Kate's strangled words. He flashes a look of frustration at Jack. "Come on, come on, come on," Jim says in a low voice staring at the turbo doors. Every muscle tenses as he waits for the doors to open. If either man has laid a hand on the kids, he will rip them to shreds. As the doors open to Deck T, Jim and Jack leave the turbo at a full sprint for the shuttle hangar bay.

Inside the shuttle, Kate stops struggling as she processes Jim's question to Hyden. Her chest is on fire from the inability to breathe and Captain's words. The pain of realizing Jim's immediate response was to detain her and not ordering them to let her go hurts worse than Hyden's knee in her back. Her mind has again proved her heart wrong. Kate thought Jim cared about her, but Zala Tsu's promise that he would leave her the first chance he got has been proven true. She fights back burning tears brought on not from the pain in her body, but from the pain in her heart.

As the doors open in the shuttle bay, Jim and Jack head towards the commotion around one shuttle with long purposeful strides. Several men from the hangar crew gesture widely as they appear to be trying to board the craft. Neither man can make out specific words but the message is clear. The men from the flight deck are pissed about something. Luckily, John is not in the middle of it but safely on the outskirts as Slayton reported. Jack finds John jumping to see what is going on over the men's shoulders. At least now he can direct his attention to finding Kate.

"Hyden… Slayton stand down. Make a hole. Captain on deck," Jack's voice thunders throughout the hangar causing the shuttle crew to separate snapping to attention. As they part, the scene is worse than Jack had imagined. The reason for the mob scene at the ramp to the shuttle was Slayton holding a phaser at the men. "Dawson, Michaels, Paulson I need you in the shuttle bay hangar ASAP. This is not a drill," Jack says into his shirt comm. "Lower your weapon Lieutenant. That is an order," he barks striding up the ramp. The instant they begin to ascend the ramp, Jack sees why the hangar crew is ready to storm the shuttle and why Slayton needed a weapon. Behind him, near the cockpit, Hyden is crouching over a small figure. It takes both men a half second to see Kate is pinned to the ground under the 180-pound man. "What the hell do you think you are doing," Jack's voice thunders flying up the ramp.

"Jim," Kate squeaks out seeing her Dad and Jack entering the shuttle. For better or worse, they will make Hyden stop hurting her.

The sight of his daughter on the shuttle floor sends Jim into a blind rage. His only thought is to get to her and Lt. Alec Slayton is the first obstacle in his way. "Sir she is o," Alec says lowering the phaser. Now that the Captain is here, he will handle the crew and this freak claiming to be his daughter.

"You son of a bitch," Jim says decking Slayton. The punch sends the man into the wall as the phaser flies from his hand. "Don't you ever touch her again," Jim balls up the front of Alec's shirt slamming him hard into the shuttle wall.

With Jim handling Alec, Jack's sole mission is to get Dewitt Hyden off Kate. Once he has gotten Kate out of the shuttle, he will make sure Dimwitt pays double for every second he was hurting her. "Get the hell off her," Jack pulls Hyden to a standing position by the top of his shirt. If Kate wasn't lying face down on the deck, Jack would knock out Hyden's teeth. "I gotcha honey," Jack reaches down pulling Kate to a standing position by the elbow. She pitches forward as he lifts her. It is then that Jack realizes her hands are bound.

"You cuffed her," Jack says in a murderous tone. The sound of Jack's voice draws Jim's attention back to his daughter. Jim resists the urge to shoot Hyden on the spot seeing the beaten, worn look on her face.

"I had to restrain her sir," Hyden glares at Kate. "She was attempting to take a shuttle and no one knows what she is capable of. I was not taking any chances with the lives of the crew."

"Get these fucking cuffs off my daughter now," Jim throws Slayton into a seat as he advances on Jack and Hyden. The look in Jim's eye informs Jack his CO is not thinking clearly. As mad as he is, Jack has to calm everyone down including the Captain, which is why he pushes Kate into Jim's body. Instinctively he wrap his arms around her kissing the side of her head. Before Jim can voice the words to match his expression, Jack intervenes. He has to make Kate Jim's focus and not Hyden. When things have settled the Captain can spend all the time in the world with Hyden. "Take care of her Captain," Jack says in a steely tone pulling a magna-key from his pocket.

Jim glances at Kate who is standing between the two men looking at the ground. As much as Jim is ready to take a swing at Jack for not letting him tear the men apart responsible for this he now understands why. He needs to get Kate clear of the situation before he deals with his men. "Come here baby," Jim spins her around gently so he can undo the restraints on her wrists. Ugly red marks show where the bindings were cutting into her flesh. "They do not leave the hangar," Jim roars throwing the cuffs at Jack as he pulls Kate to his body and down the ramp. The crowd parts as Jim and Kate descend. She can feel everyone's eyes on her adding to her humiliation. The whispers and sad looks make Kate feel anxious. She feels the room spinning around her. All she wants to do is run anywhere but this place. Her eyes dart about looking for a way to escape as her pace slows. Her chest constricts and she feels like she can't breathe as Jim bends slightly to examine her. He can hear his breathing is becoming more ragged and her body stiffening. "Kate…Katie bug…baby," Jim says trying to make eye contact with her. "Look at me. Are you okay?" Not getting a response, Jim gently tilts her chin up to make her look at him. The second their eyes meet Jim knows Kate is having a panic attack.

Yanking her head back, Kate tries to bolt like a cornered animal but Jim holds her arm pulling her into a bear hug as he lowers them to the deck. He won't have her dislocating her shoulder again. She has already been though enough. "Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go," Kate hiccups each word struggling but not enough to get free. She has to run and find a place to hide but there is nowhere to go. This thought of being trapped pushes her over the edge. Her breathing turns into short raspy gasps as she begins to panic again.

"Hey, baby girl calm down," Jim says softly in her ear while kissing the side of her head. Kate starts to hyperventilate in his arms wiggling to get free. "Can we get some room," Jim says to the crowd knowing everyone around her is making the situation worse not better. Long ago, he has been where Kate is now. Crowds of people, even ones who wanted to help, only made his panic attacks worse. The crewmen working in the hangar move away but form a subtle line blocking her view of the ramp with their backs. A small whimper from Kate brings his attention back to her as she squirms to get free. "Honey you need to calm down for me. You are safe. They are not coming near you ever again. Listen to my voice and try to breathe for me okay," Jim holds her tighter to his body rocking her gently. He exaggerates his inhaling and exhaling to give Kate a rhythm to match. Slowly her raspy gasps turn into long breaths that, although shaky, mimic his breathing pattern. Kate leans her head back on his shoulder spying John. She makes him her focus as she tries to regulate her breathing. "That's it, baby. Catch your breath nice and easy for me."

Kate vaguely hears his words as she watches Samantha come rushing into the hangar. It is only then she remembered John was with her on the shuttle. She watches Sam take John in her arms, kissing his head and rocking him slowly back and forth. John may not like the public show of emotion but Kate wishes her mom was here now. The image of John and Sam makes Kate realize that the Sith took more than just her home in this mission. They took any chance of happiness for her here. No one will believe her after everything she had done. John tried to help, but in the end, he was gone from her side when she most needed help. This situation is like all the other times in Kate's life. She knows the drill. This crew will close ranks and Kate will be alone again. Her mind drifts back to the few brief seconds she was happy playing in the shuttle with John. It felt good to be silly. It felt good to be a kid but now it is gone just like John leaving with his mother. As the pneumatic doors sweep John from Kate's sight, she turns her attention to Kirk. She can tell Jim is mad by his body language and barely control tone. She just isn't sure if he is mad at her or them. Feeling Kate settle, Jim lets go of her arms to get some much-needed answers. "Kate…honey, you need to understand that no matter what happened in that shuttle, Hyden and Slayton had no right to do what they did to you." His loud, confident response fills Kate with hope. Maybe she was wrong about Kirk. She has to make at least him see the event was a horrible misunderstanding and not something malicious.

Spinning around Kate throws her body onto his chest as he strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head. She is about to explain everything but the soft shushing sound coming from his lips reminds Kate of her mom long ago on Sernpidal. Explanations can wait she decides. She closes her eyes taking all the comfort he is giving her until he runs his hand down her arm. His touch causes her to wince back in pain startling them both. Jim looks at the spot but can't see anything under her long sleeved shirt. Their eyes meet but Kate hastily lays her head back on his chest. If Jim were Han she would tell him he hurt her, but Kate keeps her mouth shut. She has no one to blame but herself for her injuries. If she fought harder in the shuttle there was a good chance she could have gotten past Hyden, but where could she have run too. It was better to take her licks and fight another day.

Jim lets the incident slide for now. As soon as Kate is calm enough, he will take her to Sick Bay. Any injuries can be treated there. There is no need to put on any more of a public show. "Walters, Becker, Skelton," Jim says in a gentle but firm tone to the three men gathered at the ramp of the shuttle. "I want to know what you saw and heard." Kate stiffens slightly as if she is scared of their response. This is not something Jim would normally do in the presence of Kate but he need his daughter to know that no matter what is said, he will not leave her side or stop holding her. He needs his words and actions to show that he will stand by her no matter what.

"We saw John and Kate enter the shuttle sir but Becker here snuck in and they were just talking. The shuttle was broke so we didn't think anything of it," Chief Walters starts the story.

"Yeah, Cap. I could see them the entire time in the cockpit through the glass. They were doing nothing but laughing and sitting in the seats," Skelton adds. "So we decided to leave them alone."

"Things were fine until those dickheads came out of the space disposal room. The caught a glimpse of the kids in the shuttle windshield and made a beeline for it," Chief Walters looks at the deck and rubs his forehead leaving a greasy smear. "I never thought they would hurt the kid's sir. I swear to God if I had known what was going to happen I would have taken on the Lt. even if it landed me in the brig."

"Then what happened," Jim nods encouraging the enlisted man to continue talking.

"We saw John come out the back of the shuttle on his ass. It was clear he was thrown and didn't fall because that kid was on his feet and running back up the ramp before he even stopped rolling," Petty Office Becker cuts in. "Walters, Skelton and I dropped what we were doing and beat our ass to the back of the shuttle. Seeing Kate on the ground we said screw rank but Slayton pulled his phaser when Walters here screamed he was going to rip his head off and shit down his neck if he didn't let Kate go." Becker's face falls slightly realizing he should have toned down his language in front of Kate. Kneeling down he turns his attention from the Captain to Kate rubbing her back. "Next time honey he had better shoot because I won't stop coming up that ramp."

"There ain't ever going to be a next time," the chief says in a deadly tone. "And you are welcome anytime in my hangar Kate. I heard you are one heck of a mechanic and Becker here could use and assistant."

As happy as Jim is his men are trying to comfort Kate, they aren't telling him anything about what went on inside the shuttle. "So what happened inside the ship," Jim asks for specifics.

"Don't know Captain. We only caught the tail end," Chief Walters admits.

"Thanks, guys. I will need you to make a statement in security later," Jim informally dismisses them. "Okay baby bug your turn," Jim says softly. "I am not going to get mad but I need to know what happened in that shuttle." Kate licks her lips and shrugs. There is no way she is going to rat out the two security men. Regardless of what Jim says, they are his crew and a Captain always backs his crew. Her silence sends off warning flags in Jim's mind. For Kate not to be spouting off the situation had to been bad. Glancing at her red wrists where the restraints were sends a hot rush of anger through his body. Working to keep a calm voice Jim tries again. "No, Kate. You can't shrug this off. I need to know what happened. Tell me your side."

"I have no side," Kate says quietly into his shirt. She has done enough to drive a wedge between the Captain and his crew. There is no way she will make it bigger. Jim is a Captain first and then a father: That is the way it was with Han and Leia, that is the way it is in the Jedi order, that is the way it will be on the _Enterprise_.

"Yes, you do," Jim states firmly. "I am not blindly accepting one version of the story. What were you two doing in the shuttle in the first place?

His words make her feel warm inside. Back home, everyone had a say no matter how important you were. She takes the chance he is not lying. "I..I just wanted to pretend I was flying," Kate stammers. "We were pretending to fly around Sky River. It was just a game. A stupid silly childish game that got out of hand." It is obvious to Jim that whatever occurred in the shuttle will have to come from John, Hyden and Slayton. For some reason, Kate doesn't want to talk about it which concerns Jim greatly. So far, he has not found a topic she has been afraid to talk about.

"Hey sweetheart," Uhura appears as if from thin air at their side. "Why don't you come with me? I can take you to your quarters and your Dad will be there shortly…huh." Kate closes her eyes as Uhura sweeps her hair off her face. "_Bones is there_," she mouths to Jim.

As usual, his senior staff is on target. "Go with Uhura, Kate. Daddy's about to make those two knuckleheads wish they never joined Starfleet," Jim says as he stands helping Kate up with him. Kate looks at him and nods walking silently out with Uhura's arm around her shoulders. His blood boils as he makes his way to the shuttle.


	34. Chapter 34

**CH 34 HAVE YOU LOST YOUR EVER LOVING MIND**

* * *

.

**JACK POV IN SHUTTLE**

Jack waits until Jim and Kate have descended the ramp before he grabs Slayton by the shirt tossing him next to Hyden. "Stand at attention and don't you dare move." He takes a moment to compose himself before speaking. "What the fuck were you two dipshits thinking," he says hotly through gritted teeth. He has to keep his volume low. Kate might be out of sight but she could be within earshot. "She was in a locked hangar and you took her down like she was going after the president."

"We used the nonviolent methods you taught us in training sir," Hyden sneers giving Alec a malicious smile.

"Nonviolent… nonviolent," Jack flips Hyden over his shoulder pinning him in a fluid motion to the ground like Kate was. "Is this nonviolent," he says as he grinds his knee into Hyden's back.

"No sir," Hyden squeaks out a response.

Jack shoves his knee deeper into the fleshy part between Hyden's shoulder blades leaning all his weight into it. If Hyden can talk then he is not suffering enough. "Then why the hell would you do this to a 12-year-old GIRL!"

Several grunts and squeaking sounds come out of Hyden's mouth as he tries to speak and breath. "She…was in… a highly agitated state," is the only response he can manage. Jack feels the Lt. below him starting to fight to get loose as the lack of oxygen begins to force him into unconsciousness.

"I am in a fucking highly agitated state you moron," Jack gets up. If he wasn't looking for answers, he would let Hyden pass out under him. "Stand up!" Jack gives Hyden a split second to assume the position of attention. Just to emphasize the brutality to which they treated Kate, Jack hauls the slowly rising Lt. to an erect position. The rapid movement makes Hyden sway as he fights not to black out still recovering from the modified sleeper hold. "Don't you dare pass out," Jack hisses in Hyden's face. Wanting Hyden to be clear headed for the ass reaming he is about to receive, Jack turns his attention to Alec Slayton giving Hyden a moment to collect himself. "And you…what possessed you to pull a phaser on the shuttle bay crew Slayton?"

Slayton looks at Jack rubbing his jaw. There is a dull ache where the Captain hit him. He can also feel two of his teeth are loose. There has to be a rule about a superior officer striking one of his men. Alec makes a mental note to find it and file a report against the Captain. Once he gets Jack on his side, everything will turn around. "They were attempting to interfere with the arrest," he says self-assured not breaking eye contact with Jack.

"So you pulled a phaser," Jack asks incredulously. Why neither of the officers before him sees their gross misjudgment in logic astounds him. Unless someone was openly firing a weapon or had a bomb, no member of this crew should have been treated that way. The more Jack thinks about it even with a weapon Jack would not have taken the perpetrator down in such a fashion. He would have simply stunned their ass. After all his years in Section 31 and special ops, he has learned that a hands-off approach is the best. No matter how good you are, getting that close to someone poses risks to everyone.

Mistaking Jack's silence for condoning their actions, Slayton presses his point. "We could not take the chance the situation would escalate into one we can't control," he relaxes his shoulders breaking his attention stance.

"A situation you two yahoos created," Jack snaps feeling his anger bubbling over, "and I did not give you permission for at ease Lt."

"I was holding them back until your arrival sir," Slayton stares, "I knew once you got,"

"Holding them back," Jack cuts him off sharply. "Off her or you because the way it looked they were ready to rip you from limb to limb. If I hadn't got here when I did they would have rioted and I can't say I would have blamed them. Kate is a child."

"And a dangerous one that no one wants to talk about. What if she had went off sir," Hyden says in a smart ass tone.

"Went off," Jack cocks an eyebrow at him. "She is almost a teenager and a girl to boot. They go off all the time. It is in their genetics but we don't strangle them even though we say we will. You could have broken a rib, punctured a lung. What if you killed her?"

"Never would have happened," Hyden says with such confidence Jack wants to show him how easy it would be to prove him wrong. A well-placed punch to the ribs would wipe the arrogant sneer off Hyden's face. "She is not a normal kid sir and you know it. She is a freak and a monster capable of,"

"And there we have it," Jack throws up his hands dramatically. "You were not concerned about the safety of the crew. You are freaking scared of a kid who, by the way, goes by the name Katherine Kirk. That for most people with a brain translates to being untouchable. Only someone with the intelligence of a gnat would think they would piss with the CO's daughter. I am not the smartest guy on the ship and even I know that one."

Hyden's cocky expression turns stony. "You saw what the Jedi were capable of. You want to deal with her tearing the ship apart. Killing our men,"

"I heard they can control your mind and command you to do things like open hatches," Slayton adds. "It is the only way she could have gotten past our security teams."

Jack feels an icy knot forming in the pit of his stomach. The situation is far worse than he initially thought. This was not a security mishap. This was a premeditated attack on the Jedi based on fear and ignorance. Jack takes a calming breath. He has always preferred a straight enemy that comes at you head on. The zealots and bigots like Slayton and Hyden hide like a fungus spreading their rot on everything they touch. They cannot remain aboard the _Enterprise_ after this. If Jim doesn't come up with the idea of a transfer, Jack will see to it himself. "You heard wrong," Jack's expression hardens to stone. "You both will be charged with assault on minors,"

"I never laid a finger on your son," Slayton fumes.

"You threw him across the deck," Jack gets within inches of the Lieutenant's face. "What do you call that?"

"Forcibly removing him from a hostile environment," Slayton squares his shoulders.

"A hostile environment you two created. Dawson where the hell are you," Jack bellows into his shirt comm. If he and the security team doesn't remove Slayton and Hyden from his sight, he will be in the cell next to them.

"Jesus fucking Christ Colonel," Hyden shakes his head not believing what he just heard. "You are siding with her! How can you not understand what needs to happen here? She possessed you and your team in the hall when the Jedi escaped. She knocked you unconscious with a thought. You are endangering every single person on this ship. The Captain is going soft. Why can't he see Kate is a threat to the ship Colonel."

"Because she is not! She is a kid plain and simple," Jack barks back. "You will also be charged with pulling a weapon on the crew, inciting a riot, gross insubordination, and anything else I can think of!" Jack works to keep his breathing slow and controlled.

"I want to press charges," Hyden demands. At one time, he respected the hell out of Jack O'Neill. Now he only sees a bootlicker trying to win the Captain's approval. After all the abuse Kate Kirk has targeted John O'Neill for, Hyden can't fathom why Jack isn't high fiving them. When this is over, he will write a report that will make everyone in Star Fleet privy to the events on the ship and no amount of ass kissing by Kirk or his senior staff will fix it.

"Against whom? A 12-year-old, 80-pound girl? Go for it. Hell lets court martial her because what you two nimrods are missing is that she is a kid, a member of the crew, and the Captain's daughter. That means she is entitled to all benefits of being on this ship and I will defend her by any means necessary against fucking assholes like you," Jack says in an icy tone.

"So because of her connections and last name she gets a free pass," Hyden growls.

"Her last name changes nothing. When Kate arrived on the ship, the Jedi filled her head with lies. She reacted exactly how any of us would. We have spent 10 days trying to convince her we are friends and in 10 seconds, you undid that. How you could assume Kate could repair a ship, she had no knowledge, and fly proves you are idiots."

"From what I heard, she is a master mechanic. They were in there a long time. The sign did not say the engine was shot. Only that the shuttle was under repairs. How did I know it was just a simple circuit board and why do you believe she is from another galaxy? Why can't she be a Klingon spy sent to retrieve information which the Klingons will use against us."

"You have got to be kidding me," Jack breaks into a smirk of disbelief. "You truly have earned the nickname Dimwitt."

"The point is colonel," Dewitt Hyden stares at Jack with an icy gaze, "we don't know who the hell she is or what she is."

"I do," Jack states in a matter of fact tone. He is done talking with these two. They have embraced irrational fear and paranoia over reasoning. The sooner they are off the ship the better. "She is a 12-year-old girl that scares the shit out of you and in my book that makes you pathetic."

"Attention," Jim snaps falling into Captain mode storming up the ramp. Since Kate is out of the hangar, there is no reason to hold back and Kirk is ready to bring the wrath of God down on the two officers behind Jack O'Neill.

"Here we go," Jack thinks stepping out of the way. These men may be under his command but Jim is the Captain. In addition, his kid took the brunt of the assault. Even if there weren't Captain stripes on his sleeve, Jack would let Jim take a crack at these guys. It is the right thing to do.

"You two," he points at the Slayton and Hyden in a no compromising voice. "Do not move at all." Jim stands at attention in front of his men. "What happened?" In reality, Jim does not care about their story. They had his kid face down on the floor in cuffs. Nothing they say can justify their action. He is just following protocol.

"She entered the shuttle. We heard it ignite. The Colonel's son was aboard. We entered the ship and detained her," Lt. Dewitt Hyden reports. The stony expression on the Captain's face is not what he had anticipated. Their Chief of Security had an altercation just like this in Sick Bay and nothing came of it. Maybe he just needs to make the Captain aware of what truly could have happened. He has no doubt Kate cried and lied out her ass when Kirk took her off the shuttle. "We were concerned she was attempting to take John as a hostage sir."

Jim stands with his hands firmly at his sides. If he doesn't he will take a swing at the men in front of him. "What indication did she give she was taking hostages or attempting to lift off," Jim demands in an icy tone. "From what the deck chief said it was clear to everyone in the hangar John and Kate were sitting in plain view talking."

The Captain's barely controlled anger sets off warning bells in Hyden's head. There is no way he can be siding with her after all the trouble she has caused. He never thought of the Captain as dumb but if he has to connect the dots, he will. "Sir you are missing the big picture Captain." Jim narrows his eyes at the boldness of the Lieutenant's statement. Jack resists the urge to order his men to shut their mouths. If they want to add gross insubordination to the list of charges they are racking up so be it. "She did not know the shuttle could not fly. She could have caused trouble by barricading herself and the Colonel's son in it. It is a known fact she can fight as well as we do. I was not taking any chances." The more he talks, the more Hyden realizes he has to sell the idea Kate was out to fuck them over.

"Watch your mouth, Lieutenant. You were asked to state facts, not come up with conjecture. You were also not given the permission to speak freely," Jim's tone is hostile but controlled. "First off she has a name and that name is Katherine Kirk. You will address her as such from this point forward." Jim stares at each man, in turn, attempting to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind. The facts are clear and no one's story varies widely. It matches all the other times Kate has over reacted, but something is off. Yes, several of Jack's men have had to put hands on Kate over the past ten days resulting in superficial bruising and a dislocated shoulder. She is a hell of a fighter and it was needed to control her, but nothing to the extent he knows will be found after Bones examines her. The part he can't piece together is why the two men don't have a scratch on them. Even Jack broke a sweat when taking Kate down. This snaps a piece of the puzzle into place. Jim lets his gaze drift off the men's eyes and to their whole face. A bead of sweat trickling down Hyden's temple snaps all the pieces together. "She didn't fight back," Jim says in a low voice as his eyes snap to back to Hyden's. "You assumed she was out to screw us but when you got in the shuttle you realized she was doing nothing. Once you realized your mistake, you got pissed. Not wanting to look like a fool you staged it and took your anger out on her. You thought she would react like the previous times, but Kate didn't fight back did she. In fact, you took it upon yourself to try and push her to fight yet she still didn't. Without her putting up a struggle, your story is full of shit. She wasn't stealing a shuttle and you know it." Jim sighs out of frustration. He hopes the acts of these two assholes won't undermine everything the people that care about Kate have created. "Next, stop you both are being transferred off the _Enterprise_," Jim informs them turning to leave the shuttle.

"Captain that is unfair and unwarranted," Lt. Hyden rants before taking a step forward to press his point. "If her name wasn't Kirk would this still be your stance, Captain." Jim stops dead on the ramp. Jack has to intervene now before there is another confrontation in the shuttle.

"What did you just say to me," Kirk spins around slowly.

"_Dumbass keep your damn mouth shut_," Jack thinks stepping between Hyden and the Captain who will be coming back up the ramp. He would. "You will remain at attention Lieutenant. That is you commanding officer," Jack thunders in his face. How the officer before him can be so stupid is beyond his comprehension. In his opinion, the ass chewing went rather swimmingly. Jack was fully prepared to have to pry Jim's hands off of one or both of their necks.

Half pushing Jack out of the way Jim gets in Hyden's face. "YOU harmed a kid…my kid and that will never happen again," Jim slams Hyden up against shuttle with anger rolling off him. "Hyden…Slayton, you are hereby remanded to the brig for assault and gross insubordination until we reach the next star fleet posting. There you will be transferred off this ship. Dawson, remove them from my sight," Jim hisses through gritted teeth as he steps aside for the three men security team to follow his orders. He waits until the men are being escorted down the ramp before speaking. "Jack, remain here," Jim says closing the shuttle door. There is no need for an audience. Jim paces the shuttle waiting for the door to close. "I want them gone and I want them gone now." Jim thunders at Jack. "What the hell were your men doing?"

"Not their jobs. That's for damn sure," Jack says adjusting his hat. He prepares for the ass chewing he is about to receive. He doesn't like it but it is expected. These men were under his command and they fucked up. In the military shit doesn't always roll downhill. Sometimes, like now, it rolls uphill.

"Well thank God for that," Jim says sarcastically. "I mean if your protocols involved treating a child…like a terrorist… then we are golden."

He knows Jim is just ranting but the comment annoys the shit out of Jack. "I gave specific orders to all my men that no kid was to be treated in such a manner. The protocol for the kids is the old school rule to call their Moms or in this case Dads. Like you, I think parents should have the ultimate say in how and what for their children are disciplined.

Jim ignores Jack's explanation. He knows the protocol and signed off on it. He is just pissed off and ready to take it out on anyone. "I want them transferred off the ship. I don't care what position they hold or how valuable they are to your team."

"No one that is willing to harm a child in that manner is valued or welcomed on my staff. I just need the paperwork Captain."

Jim nods before his facial expressions harden. "Don't ever get in my way again like that. We are friends but there is a line. I would have done that for any of the kids. My reaction was not because she was my kid," Jim says in a low growl.

"Had there not been an audience," Jack points to the ramp, "or your daughter in the middle of what would have become an all-out brawl, I would have turned a blind eye and said he fell. Whether it was fair or not you needed to maintain a level of control and I saw it slipping. Believe me, Jim, I get where you were coming from. Kate isn't even my kid and I wanted to beat them to a bloody pulp but you are the Captain and her father. She needed you to be at her side. She didn't need to see you beat the crap out of Dipshit and Numbnuts to know you were going to handle it and protect her."

Jim works to control his anger. As much as he doesn't want to admit it Jack was right. Kate didn't need to see that side of him: just know it is there. "Why do you think she didn't fight back? I mean I doubt she could have taken them both but they didn't have a scratch on them. That is the part that is still bothering me," Jim asks leaning against the shuttle wall crossing his arms.

"She was probably scared," Jack says and adds silently to himself, "_which is why she didn't need to see you go Rambo on the two of them_. _I don't do anything without a reason, Jim. You should know that by now."_

"Scared of Hyden," Jim gives Jack a weird look. "No, I don't think so."

"_Time to rip the band-aid off_," Jack says to himself. He of all people understands what he is about to say to Jim. It is gonna hurt like hell but is the truth. "You Jim," Jack says taking a seat in the shuttle. "She was afraid of you and your reaction."

"Me," Jim looks at Jack confused.

"How long has she been here Jim and what has happened in that time? You yourself just pointed out in the staff meeting she thinks you abandoned her. She saw me shoot her friends and Bones is nailing her with a sedative every five minutes. Why the hell should she trust us? I wouldn't." Jack leans back feeling a headache come on. All he wants is to go home but with Hyden and Slayton in the brig that won't be happening anytime soon. "The reason I think Slayton and Hyden walked out of here without a scratch is she unsure if this was going to be the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. I am not looking to pick another fight but her mom left her when it was inconvenient to have a kid. Han Solo sent her off to some military boarding school, so why wouldn't you?"

"You think I would do that," Jim feels sick.

"Hell no, but she doesn't know that. Kate is accustomed to being left and told it is for the best." Jim feels his anger replaced by guilt hearing Jack's words. "Kate needs you Jim, not Captain Kirk. You need to be with her. I got this. Go take care of our girl."

Everything Jack has said makes sense. He nods in agreement and opens the back of the shuttle. His people have this. Jack is right. His place is with Kate tonight. Jim stops halfway down the ramp remembering one last thing. "How is John?" he asks genuinely concerned

"Besides his ego getting crushed, he will survive." Jim nods and walks out the hangar. Jack leans back closing his eyes. This day has been an unmitigated disaster and still isn't over.

"Sir, we need you at the brig," Hendorff's voice comes over his shirt comm.

"On my way," Jack adjusts his hat and descends the ramp.

.


	35. Chapter 35

**THIS IS JUST A SHOUT OUT FOR ANYONE WHO KNOWS ABOUT OTHER FAMILY TYPE STORIES LIKE THIS. IF YOU DO PM ME. I JUST READ ONE BY ECLUCAS CALLED IT TAKES A VILLAGE. IT IS GREAT. I FEEL THAT EITHER FEW PEOPLE LIKE A TRADITIONAL STORY ABOUT KIRK AS A DAD OR I AM JUST NOT FINDING THEM. ALSO, LEAVE A REVIEW WHILE YOU ARE AT IT :) **

**.**

**.**

**CH 35 THE THREE STOOGES ATTACK**

* * *

.

**SECURITY HALLWAY**

Hendorff intercepts Jack as he makes his way to the Brig. "Sir we need to speak before you go in there," he says blocking Jack's way. The look on George Hendorff's face stops Jack cold. His second in command rarely smiles but something in his eyes tells Jack he is not going to like this conversation. "We have Slayton and Hyden secured, but they are demanding to press charges."

A long moment of silence fills the air between the two men. Jack waits for Hendorff to add something to his statement like and _I told him kiss my ass_ or _we had Bones hypo him_, but that statement never comes. The looks in Hendorff's eyes shows he is just reporting the facts of the situation and leaving the final decision up to his commander on how to proceed. Jack has had enough of the insanity running through his department like a disease tonight. No one is thinking on their own which concerns Jack greatly. Being in the security field means you have to think ahead, sideways and backward in every situation. It is not a field you can spend time debating your actions. Things happen too quickly. You either know your shit of you endanger lives. Starting tomorrow, Jack is going to hold in services until he feels confident his people have a clue about what the fuck their job responsibilities are. If it takes a month, so be it. "They can't press charges against someone they assaulted. That is basic law enforcement," Jack says pushing his way past his second in command. "Has everyone lost their damn minds tonight!"

"They are pressing charges against Dawson," Hendorff clarifies from behind Jack.

The mention of his laid back enlisted crewman stops Jack again. "And what did the senior chief do," he asks not turning around. Of all the people under his command, Dawson is one man that has never failed him. A sickening knot forms in his chest praying he is not jumping to conclusions.

"The senior chief might not have been the best choice for an escort in this situation. From Michaels and Paulson's report, there was an altercation in the turbo. Both men are claiming that they saw nothing but the damn tube is only four feet wide and five feet deep. There is no way they didn't see anything; however, as per regulations, we are holding Dawson in the interrogation room until this matter can be straightened out along with Michaels and Paulson."

At least one person on his team had the sense to follow protocol tonight. Jack doesn't need the specifics of the event to know what happened. Dennis Dawson is the most laid back guy he knows except when pissed off. Then his 6'5", 220-pound body is something everyone avoids. "Pull the video feeds. I want to know exactly what happened," Jack orders striding into the brig and heading to a security monitor. Bringing up the video feed, he watches the playback of thefive men in the turbo before what appears to be a hand covering the camera. A second later, the turbo goes dark followed by sounds of a fight. Jack can hear muffled grunts and the cracking sounds. Five seconds into the darkness the lights come back on and Hyden and Slayton are no longer wearing the smug smiles they sported in the shuttle. Blood pours from Slayton's nose and Hyden's arm hangs at a grotesque angle. Both men appear to need help standing and are slightly hunched over. Jack adjusts the volume finding that he no longer has sound even though it clearly shows the men in the turbo are talking.

"Hyden and Slayton are being treated by Bones in their detention cells," Hendorff reports in a formal tone knowing Jack's next question. "It appears the speaker was damaged in the incident. We don't know what was said after the incident."

"_You don't say_," Jack mumbles low. At least, Hendorff has the wherewithal to keep his comments vague. The last thing Jack needs is more rumors. Glancing at Bones still working to set Hyden's broken arm, Jack decides to deal with the security escort first. He can't blame the men for what they did. Hell, he was close to it himself in the shuttle, but he also can't condone vigilantism which is exactly what happened. None of them men in the security escort were present in the shuttle when Kate and John were assaulted by Slayton or Hyden. They must have gotten wind of the story through the hangar crew. With such tight quarters on the _Enterprise_, this was bound to happen. News travels fast and bad news faster. Unfortunately, he will have to reprimand Michaels, Paulson, and Dawson in some form. If not it would send a clear message to anyone that people are above the law. Jack just hopes the trio in interrogation can give him something to work with to lessen the blow.

"I want to know what exactly happened between the time you three departed the hangar with the prisoners to now," Jack thunders taking a seat in the interrogation room.

"Turbo buckled and they fell," Dawson says smoothly. The look on the Senior Chief's face tells Jack Dawson is at peace with his actions. He is not wearing a malicious grin or smug try and catch me smirk. It is an expression of a man who is ready to accept whatever is about to befall him. This is just another time that Jack is proud to serve with Dennis Dawson.

"I am not in the mood," Jack says hiding his admiration for the men before him. If he wasn't working for the man and have kids to explain his actions too, Jack would be taking his days in the brig like Dawson is prepared to. "How did Hyden and Slayton get their injuries?"

"Lights went off," Paulson says innocently.

"I tried to help them up but they panicked. Seems the dark and petite teenage girls are something they are scared of. Who'da thunk it," Dawson lays on a thick country boy accent pretending to be a dumb hick. Jack locks eyes on Dawson. He doesn't miss the senior chief's use of the personal pronoun I. All three men are ready to take the fall for their actions but Dawson isn't using any words to spread the blame.

"I think this should be a drill," Paulson says adjusting to a new position in his hard, plastic molded seat. The idea of making the seats uncomfortable is to encourage suspects to talk is working like a charm. Paulson's ass is already stiff. Whoever designed this chair has to be a masochist.

"Excellent idea, Lt. Paulson," Michaels says with a hint of levity to his voice. "We can practice close quarters handcuffed escapes, in the dark on a falling turbo. We can't be too prepared can we?"

"You are so right," Dawson says. "I will add it to the training roosters. Hyden and Slayton can demonstrate how not to do it." The senior chief's comments bring a round of snickers from all the men except Jack.

Jack glares at them. "The next person that speaks thinking this is funny will be pulling sanitation duty for a month understand?"

"Can we speak if we don't think this is funny," Dawson leans forward with a serious expression on his face.

Jack taps his desk annoyed. He walked right into that comment. It would have been something he would say but can't. This is just another reason Kirk can have all his headaches as Captain. Jack prefers a witty comeback to the political correctness, which Kirk has to live by 90% of the time. "Two people were hurt. I see no reason for jokes now. You three are in serious shit." Jack finds his words don't affect any of the men he is speaking with. In reality, it wouldn't affect him either, but Jack has to say something. After long seconds of silence, he decides to get this over as quickly as possible. These men aren't going to break or beg for leniency. Jack wouldn't expect them to but he wants to get this shitty ass night over as soon as possible. "So your statement is they panicked, slipped and you tried to help them up," Jack reviews their signed statements via pad. He works to keep a smirk off his face. The signed statements of all the men are the same cut and pasted sentence in all three documents. "Is that your story?"

"Yes sir," all three men say sharply in unison. The volume and tone at which they agree tell Jack they are fully united in this decision to rise and fall as one. He leans back faced with a new problem. He has to find some way to make these three accountable when that is the last thing in the world he wants to do.

"I'm going out to speak with Alec and Dimwit…Dewitt," Jack corrects his statement realizing what he just uttered. The soft snickers and chuckles prove all three men heard his slip. Continuing as if it never happened, Jack brings up the video on the PADD. "Maybe you three can give me a viable explanation about this." At this point, Jack just wants the situation to go away. He will take any reasonable excuse as he plays the video. All three men rewatch the video loop: a hand over the camera, scuffling sounds, black screen and then the three men standing with no sound before Hendorff takes Hyden and Slayton into custody at the brig level. Jack makes a hand motion gesturing for the lame ass excuses to begin.

"Power fluctuation," Michael's says promptly

"Ion storm," Paulson adds.

"Gremlins," Dawson says with a deadpan expression. "They are nasty little suckers. My Nana says they typically arrive in an ion storm and cause power fluctuations." Dawson says it so straight Jack has to fight not to laugh.

"Yeah, I would get Scotty on that ASAP," Paulson plays along.

"And a zookeeper," Dawson stands up. "I'll catch him but I am not in the disposal business. You know If you don't catch Gremlins there is no telling what kind of havoc they will wreak on the ship. Paulson…Michaels with me. We will need a case of beer, pound of bacon, and a butterfly net."

"Sit your ass down Dennis," Jack rolls his eyes at the bizarre list of tools Dawson is requesting to complete the job. "I am not in the mood for your Pittsburgh hillbilly home remedies for crap that doesn't exist. Maybe I should call in your German grandmother and Chekov's Russian brethren because they have solved or invented everything since the dawn of time." As amusing as this conversation is to the three men in front of him, Jack has to get them to focus. "So Hyden made a comment that pissed you off and you reacted," Jack starts the likely conversation hoping one of the men will fill in the blank.

"Kinda hard to talk with a broken jaw," Dawson says. "He hit the deck really hard sir."

"Broken jaw," Jack says slowly.

Michaels leans forward recognizing Jack's amusement with the witty banter is fading rapidly by the way he is tapping the desk with his index finger. "Off the record sir," he asks.

"If it will give me any sane answer then yes, off the record," Jack leans back exasperated.

Michaels looks at the senior chief for permission to continue. Although Michaels is an officer and will always outrank Dawson, the gesture is a sign of how much the men respect the Senior Chief. A slight nod tells Michaels to continue. "Sir Walters and Becker told us what happened with Kate."

"Then I gave them someone their own size to pick on. Turns out they should have stuck with 12-year-old girls," Dawson admits. "I knocked them on their asses all by myself. Michaels and Paulson tried to cover it for me,"

"Kiss my ass you clodhopping redneck," Paulson interrupts glaring at Dawson. "I was not trying to cover the damn camera but fell into it when your tree truck of a fist shoved me against it. And for the record, we wanted to help but nooo. You had to do it all yourself."

"You do always do this Dennis. With your ten brothers and sisters I would have thought you would understand the concept of sharing dipshit," Michaels takes a stern fatherly tone.

Tapping the desk, Jack realizes he is not going to get a straight answer. Slapping his palms on the table sends a reverberating thump through the room pulling the three men's attention on him. "Do not leave this room," Jack says slowly rising.

"Oh come on Colonel," Paulson says pissed. "Are you seriously going to side with them after what they did to the kids?"

The raw anger in the Lt.'s voice signals to Jack it is not over in Paulson's mind. It is as if it happened to him and not the children. He needs these men to cool down before he releases them back into the ranks on the ship. "That's for me to know and you to find," Jack says over his shoulder heading for the main brig.

"Injury report from Bones," Hendorff hands Jack a PADD as he exits the room. A quick glance at the medical report shows just how far the betrayal by Hyden and Slayton has hit the men of the security department. The first report Jack sees is for Kirk, Katherine Ann followed by O'Neill, Jonathan Jacob. There is no reason to show Jack this except to piss him off which it does perfectly. Jack is more worried about the injuries to Hyden and Slayton than the kids. From the look of the men in their cells, Dawson did a number on them. To say Jack doesn't care is false. He is just as concerned about Kate and John's injuries as the rest of the ship, but he triaged it Section 31 style on the shuttle. No blood or broken bones meant the kids were fine for the moment. Jack sends Hendorff a disapproving scowl but lets his eyes scan the notes. To the untrained eye the terms listed sound far worse than the actual injury, but abrasion means a scrape, laceration means a cut, and contusion means a bruise. These are all injuries that have filled pages of the kid's medical records except this entry hits harder because it was inflicted with malice by an adult and not due to everyday childhood accidents. Scanning down he finds Slayton's report next. The injuries read like a bar fight went wrong. Slayton, Alec Christopher has a nasal fracture, cracked ribs, and contusions. Hyden, Dewitt Arnold is suffering from a mandibular and ulna fracture, contusion of the trapezius, and ecchymosis. "This day is getting better and better," Jack slaps the PADD into Hendorff's chest as he approaches Bones. "How are they," Jack asks the chief medical officer only to be professional. The reality is Jack wishes they were writhing in pain. "You done yet?"

"yes, and they'll live," Bones reports running the osteo-generator over Hyden's arm.

"_Too bad,"_ Jack thinks silently to himself.

"First time he ain't ever used a hypo in his life for pain management," Slayton says in a nasally voice holding the bridge of his nose.

"I left in a hurry," Bones growls sending a deadly glare at the officer. "And a little suffering is good for the soul. The kids didn't need a hypo so why would a big, tough guy like yourself need one?"

"What happened in the turbo lift," Jack asks the simple question required of him as a commanding officer.

"Dawson attacked us. He broke Slayton's nose and then the son of a bitch broke my arm and jaw. I want to know why he is not in a cell right now. I am a ranking officer. He is enlisted. I will have is post for this," Hyden threatens moving his jaw slowly back and forth. The movement hurts like hell. Secretly Hyden thinks about bringing a malpractice suit against the doctor. There has to be a law somewhere about treating a patient with the callousness he and Slayton received from McCoy.

As if he can read Hyden's mind, Jack replies. "Let me remind you of your current charges. Number one is striking two minors,"

"We never hit her. We detained her and she struggled," Hyden takes on a haughty tone. If Jack wants to play this game, so be it. He will have his comments on record just like his CO's.

"Number two is detaining said minors excessively resulting in noticeable contusions," Jack continues not missing a beat. He is done with these two officers. Since they are not displaying any sense of remorse Jack will waste no more time on them trying to get it.

"They are kids and she was running the track. Everyone saw her fall and you helped her up not two hours before this. You are not going to blame me for her clumsiness," Hyden challenges Jack. "She also attacked Paulson and Michaels not even a week ago and then had us in a turkey shoot as she assisted the aliens in their escape. Those bruises could have come from anywhere."

"The bruises on her arms not related to her fall in the gym," Jack responds monotone. "If you would like I could have the good doctor match up your hand to the bruises on her arm for comparison. As for her past transgressions, we have been monitoring her. You two were not assigned this duty due to your attitude towards her that has been well documented."

"Our attitude," Hyden thunders. "She would kill us all in our sleep if you gave her half a chance. The only reason she hasn't tried another escape attempt before tonight is because Sulu blew her ship to kingdom come. If he was off by a smidge she would have gone bye bye with the other aliens."

"And that would have made your day, wouldn't it," Jack sneers. He hates that they have baited him into this conversation again, but surrounded by his team and not the general crew gives Jack permission to speak freely. It also helps that the voice recorder is on. This is standard procedure but the two nitwits in the cell seem to have forgotten this regulation. Jack can attribute his less than professional comments to seeking the truth. Hyden and Slayton will not be so lucky if this is ever reviewed.

"Damn straight," Hyden shoots his mouth off.

"You feel the same Slayton," Jack turns his head addressing the other officer.

"She is damaged goods," Slayton says. "Some people are not worth saving. She will pull the Captain and the crew down. I have worked too hard to be the joke of the Federation."

Jack hears someone approaching him from behind. Extending a hand to the side, he hopes it will be what he needs to end this insanity. Hendorff hands Jack a PADD containing a document titled with two simple words: Transfer request. Jack signs the first request not bothering to read it. The two officers in the cell rise thinking Jack is signing their release forms. As soon as Hyden gets out, he is heading to the officers club. He and Slayton are not the only two people on the ship who loathe the Captain's blonde daughter. "Since the two of you are dissatisfied with your current posts, you are being transferred to the Nomi Colony."

"Transfered," Slayton yells. "We are not looking to be transferred Nomi colony. That is in the ass crack of space!"

"Better than being near a kid your scared will kill you while sleeping," Jack signs the second form with a proud flourish.

"I demand to see the Captain. You can't transfer us off without his order," Hyden snaps.

Jack spins the PADD showing Jim's signature at the bottom the page. "And for the record you two are clumsy. Turbo hit a rough spot and you two fell to the floor. They helped you up. I will get Scotty on it ASAP," Jack says with a hint of humor to his voice handing the PADD back to Hendorff who walks off to file the orders. If the situation wasn't so serious he would throw in the Gremlin comment.

"We won't agree to that," Slayton sneers.

"Fine then," Jack says signaling his second in command back to his side. "Hendorff let these two write out their statements regarding the events of the evening. I will inform the Captain you want to press charges on a 12-year-old kid resisting arrest. My guess is the Captain will press charges on you assaulting his daughter. Starfleet will love that publicity and you will get so much sympathy from John Q. Public over being attacked by a little girl. Either way… in the end… you will be tried, found guilty and instead of a shitty assignment in the ass crack of the galaxy you will spend the next 20 years rotting in a federation prison. The Captain is doing you a favor which is more than I would in his position," Jack says over his shoulder heading to the security office. The silence from the cell indicates both men have realized they have no supporting evidence to back their claim.

"I want the three stooges in here now," Jack thunders taking a seat at the desk.

Several seconds pass before Dawson appears in the doorway followed by Michaels and Paulson. The men's face doesn't show remorse nor does it show fear. "Colonel," Dawson speaks for the group.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here to say you, Moe, and Curly took care of Hyden and Slayton to make a point. Now I will make one. You used the clumsy excuse. It won't be good enough for the next time and I don't want a next time understand? Even if someone deserve it, you will be jailed and prosecuted for another stunt like this one."

"There won't be a next time sir," Dawson says full of confidence. "I will make sure everyone knows what happens when you touch one of our kids."

"Do that, Larry," Jack mirthlessly names Dawson final third Stooge.

"Are the kids okay," Dawson asks not caring what punishment befalls him. He can handle anything thrown at him over this.

"She will recover as will John. They just got their egos bruised. Couple of scratches a hand sized bruise on Kate's forearm," Jack reports using laymen terms for their injuries.

"What is going to happen to them," Michaels asks from behind Dawson.

"They are being transferred to Nomi colony. "I want your reports before you leave here and then you are confined to your quarters until 0800 hours tomorrow. You are dismissed," Jack says in a no-nonsense voice. The three men offer Jack a sharp salute before heading to a console to file their report.

**.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, a lot happens in these next few chapters. I find I tend to write long chapters (average is 5000-6500 words). The last few have been like 3500 to 4000 words. I would love feedback on what is the best for you readers. Oh, and a review wouldn't hurt. I would also love your opinion on Kate. The first time I wrote it Kate come off spoiled and a brat. This was not what I intended. I re-wrote the story into what is it now with more detail about what Kate is thinking and her past. Please vote in my poll on how you see Kate on my profile page. I would love to know if you have the same take as I hope to convey in my writing.**

* * *

**.**

**Ch 36 Putting the kids to bed**

**.**

**CAPTAINS QUARTERS**

Jim takes a deep breath before entering his quarters. The conversation with Bones outside his cabin about Kate's injuries was hard enough. Facing Kate will be worse. Since his daughter miraculously showed up in the middle of the night a little over a week ago, the only promise he made to her was that she was safe and no one would hurt her. Tonight that promise was broken. Her injuries were superficial but the psychological damage has yet to be seen. Both Jim and Bones know these wounds are deep and almost to the point of hemorrhaging, yet Kate pretends they don't exist. McCoy's expert advice to Jim was to lavish attention and comfort on Kate the rest of the night and that is what he plans to do.

"Hey there's your daddy," Uhura whispers affectionately when Jim enters.

The scene on the couch hits Jim hard for two reasons. One is that Kate looks so little curled up under the blanket with Uhura stroking her hair. It is the classic image of a sick or hurt child with a mom providing unconditional comfort. This leads Jim into his second thought of where the hell is your mother. Although this question is burning in his mind like a smoldering fire, it can't be answered tonight. "How are you doing baby girl," Jim squats in front of the couch at her eye level. Kate gives him a small nod and shrug. Bones told him Kate was exceptionally quiet. He encouraged Jim to talk about the incident because deep down, Kate needed answers but would be too scared to ask. That she was concerned Jim would find fault with her. Jack also said this to Jim in the shuttle. The difference is that unlike the other times she has gotten into a tangle with the crew, this time, she did not provoke it. As an adult, Jim finds it hard to believe Kate can't differentiate the events. Seeing her face, he knows he is wrong. "Honey, I am so sorry about what happened. Hyden and Slayton are going somewhere where they will never be able to hurt you or anyone else again," he says softly. He sees her eyes dart to him before sitting up and fiddling with her shirtsleeve. Jim knows about the huge bruise she is trying to hide there but he also notices that she is subconsciously drawing attention to it.

Kate looks at her sleeve knowing McCoy opened his big mouth in the hall. Why he couldn't just let is go like she wanted pisses her off. Now the Captian will ask her all kinds of nosy questions . The problem is Kate wants to explain to Jim what happened but thinks about her options. She has been in this position before. Adults say that it is not your fault and they are sorry but ultimately find a way to blame you. In Dover's group on Sernpidal, there were no excuses for failure. Kate learned very fast to keep her head down and mouth shut. She knows Kirk and the crew won't beat her, starve her or make her sleep outside in the cold but they can isolate her. The thought of being the one person no one wants to socialize with makes Kate feel sick. The crew on the ship is tight and Jim is the Captain. He will do what is expected of him and find a middle ground: only Kate isn't sure what this means for her exactly. She decides to find it for him. "It was a simple misunderstanding. No one got hurt so alls well that ends well right," Kate looks at her sleeve as she talks. "I will be careful to avoid them which won't be hard because I think you scared the shit out of them," she finally looks up with a smile. This is not what her gut tells her should happen but she is almost a Jedi and Jedi don't hold grudges.

"Not happening sweetheart," Jim says firmly. Kate opens her mouth to reply but after looking at Uhura she shuts it.

"Well I should go," Uhura says standing. It is obvious that Jim and Kate need to talk. Later tonight, she will come back and check on Jim. He looks almost as shook up as his daughter does. For the past week, everyone's attention has been on Kate. Jim has appeared the self-confident Captain but she knows him too well after all these years. The radical change to instant father has not been easy for him. He is doing great but it is taking a toll. What he needs is an old-fashioned night away from the kid. She makes a mental note to talk to Spock about playing chess, which the two men had done on a regular basis. The Vulcan may not be the best conversationalist, but before Kate Jim always appeared happy and relaxed after playing a game of chess. "Come here pretty girl," Uhura stretches out her arms. Jim moves so Kate can hug her goodbye. Instead, she offers a quick thank you and again fiddles with the cuff of her shirt not making eye contact with either adult in the room. "You don't get off that easy," she jokes taking it upon herself to complete the interaction. Leaning over, she takes Kate the best she can in her arms from her seated position on the couch. Jim hears her whisper something in Kate's ear that produces a half smile for the briefest second.

"I can't thank you enough for sitting with her," Jim says in a low voice walking Uhura to the door. "I am still getting this multi-tasking thing down which you know men suck at."

"Ever heard the saying it takes a village to raise a kid," Uhura says with a twinkle in her eyes. "And on that note, the village is taking her for a night so you can do whatever you want." Jim casts a glance at Kate on the couch wondering if this is what has Kate so upset.

"Thanks but," Jim says rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"No buts, "Uhura firmly cuts him off. "Kate and I talked about it and agreed. She, Erika, and Jo are coming over to my place for a little girl time. We don't care what you do but we have planned an evening of pizza, movies, and hanging out. You can go do something insanely boring like play chess while we have some fun, not in the gym." Jim lets a slow smile creep across his face at Uhura as they exit his quarters. Once they are out of earshot, Uhura turns serious. "Jim I know how rough things have been since her arrival and you need some down time too. Not everyone can be a parent 24/7. How many times have you taken one or all the kids to free up time for Sulu, Scotty, or the O'Neills? Kate also needs to know that you are not the only one on the ship for her. I get you want to be a good dad, but that also includes letting her break away and finding some independence."

"Nyota she just got here after being gone for twelve years," Jim says dryly, "and our goal is less independent remember. Give me some time to think about it?" Jim quickly re-enters his cabin hoping his absence wasn't too long for Kate to wait. He finds her sitting on the couch in the same position he left her.

"I don't want to go with her Jim," Kate continues to fiddle with her sleeve.

"You don't have to baby," Jim says taking a seat next to her on the couch. "Uhura only wants to be your friend and it was meant for you to have fun not worry about. When you are ready, you can go. How does that sound?"

Kate nods and shifts her attention to her fingernail instead of her sleeve. This withdrawn, sullen Kate is a lot harder for Jim to deal with than the mouthy firecracker she normally is. Just as he is about to open up a conversation about the shuttle, Kate clears her throat loudly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing kiddo," Jim shifts his body on the couch to face her. "Ask away."

"Why did you order them to detain me?" Kate looks at Jim's face for an answer but sees only confusion wrinkle his brow. "I heard you on the comm ask if they had detained me and I just wanted to know why?"

Jim feels sick. "Baby I did not order them to detain you. Quite the opposite in fact. I was stunned when I heard Hyden over the comm. It was a rhetorical question and not a command." Jim sees his words are not getting through to her. "Kate you did nothing wrong understand me. Typically, kids aren't allowed in the hangars because it can be dangerous but it was not like you are forbidden to go there. What Hyden and Slayton did was inexcusable." Jim takes a breath feeling himself becoming angry. With Kate not understanding the situation, he needs to keep his emotions in check. "Can I ask you a question," Jim asks gently. "Why didn't you fight back or comm me?"

His question seems innocent enough. What she is worried about is Kirk's reaction to her answer. Kate sighs heavily. She can go with a straight up lie. That they were bigger, stronger, and tougher than she was so she lost. The problem is that she has successfully taken on Jack and the trio of Bones, Michaels, and Paulson. Saying she won a fight against these men isn't entirely accurate but she was able to get away from them. If she could get away from them, she should have been able to get past Hyden and Slayton to the hangar deck. Kate wants to go with this but it is risky. He might see it as a lie and become angrier. She could go hostile and blame Kirk and his stupid ysalamir that negates her ability to use the Force. If she had been able to use the Force, she would have flung the two officers like rag dolls across the deck. Kate makes a mental note to find the ysalamir Kirk has tucked away on the ship. To her knowledge, that is the only thing that creates a Force bubble neutralizing her skills. Once she finds it, Kate has no idea how to handle that problem. She can't just kill in cold blood. The only time she has ever killed someone has been in self-defense, but that is a problem for another day. Kate looks up at Kirk waiting patiently for her answer. The look on his face tells her he is not moving until he gets one. She looks into his eyes and finds that although he is pissed off beyond all reason; his eyes hold a gentle look full of concern for her. She decides to begin with a middle of the road response. "I didn't fight back because I didn't want to piss you off and I didn't comm you because I didn't know if you were busy," Kate shrugs looking away. Regardless of his response, she won't have to see his eyes change from caring to hostile at her answers to his question.

Kirk hides his shock at her response. Things have been exceedingly tense between them but the last thing he as ever wanted was for Kate to be afraid of him. "Oh honey," Kirk says in a soft but pleading tone taking her hands in his. They feel so warm to her. His touch makes her want to crawl into his arms so she can feel it throughout her body instead of just her palms and fingertips. "If someone is ever trying to hurt you, you fight back." His words are angry but the tone and volume are full of love for her. Kate sneaks a side-glance at his face and finds his eyes still hold the softness as they did a minute ago. "That being said,"

"_Here is comes_," Kate thinks and begins to tune him. Anger and disappointment fill her for opening up to him even with a half lie.

"We both know this time was different from the last time I read you the riot act for getting in a fight. When you fought Bones and John, you were the aggressor. Whoever taught you to fight like you do, also taught you to know when to fight and why. I know you know the difference on why I got pissed over the fights in Sick Bay and the turbo just like you know why I would not have been angry if you fought back in the shuttle." Kate refuses to look at Jim. His response is worse than she imagined. She knows exactly why he was pissed over breaking McCoy's and John's nose. He also is getting inside her head, which scares her more than being punished for her actions. "No friend of mine will ever hurt you but if they do knock them on their ass until I get there. As for the comming me, I am never too busy for you ever. You need me…comm and I will help you. Hey, you hearing me baby girl," Jim says in a gentle but firm tone as he turns her face to look in her eyes. "I mean that and I need to know you understand it."

"Another reason I didn't fight back is because I don't want people scared of me. I don't want them to think I am a freak or a monster because being a Jedi doesn't make me a monster." Kate blinks rapidly after speaking stunned at the words that have left her mouth. This was a personal fear she had dug down deep and locked up tight yet somehow Kirk has her babbling like an idiot. "I mean I," Kate stutters.

"No one thinks you are a freak or a monster," Jim gently puts an arm around her shoulders. "You're none of those things Kate except maybe slightly crazy and you can't help that. You're my daughter and that can't be helped." Jim shakes her slightly in a playful manner to lighten the mood. "Kate, I don't understand this Force thing but I have seen how you use it. If what you have told me is true, one day you will be as strong as Zala Tsu only you will use it to help people. You will be like a tiny blonde superman kicking ass and taking names for the power of good. Learning about the Force sure explains a lot about your mom also. She is just like you only sometimes I think she used her powers for evil. Like when she would somehow convince me to get her coffee at three in the morning. On the other hand, maybe it was just because I loved her like I love you. So no convincing me you should be drinking coffee kiddo. I am onto your sorcerer ways." His comment makes her giggle. Kate leans forward and snuggles in his arms laying her head on his shoulder. Neither of them moves enjoying the moment of peace the universe is giving them. Kate closes her eyes letting the slight rocking motion in his arms relax her. She listens to the sound of him breathing and the feeling of his warmth of his breath on her neck every few seconds. If she could bottle this moment, Kate would not mind staying here forever.

"I know McCoy is drugging me," Kate says in a sleepy voice.

Glancing at the clock Jim is surprised she has stayed awake this long. McCoy did tell Jim he gave Kate a mild sedative in the hall. "He wouldn't do that you. You just had too much excitement. Maybe we should call it an early night huh," Jim kisses the side of her head letting her go.

Kate lets her face go neutral to hide the disappointment she feels with him letting her go. Deep down she hates that she craves this kind of emotional and physical attention from him. She has fought it, but the need grows in her with each passing day. Tomorrow she will work on distancing herself from him but tonight she is bone tired. "You going to bed too," she hopes her words don't come across as desperate as they sound. She hates to go to sleep knowing Kirk is not awake in the next room.

"I have some captainy things to deal with first," Kirk uses her newly invented adjective with a smirk. The anxious look on her face tells Jim the nightly bedtime ritual is about to begin. He has too many things to do and is just as tired as Kate is to dick around with her waking up screaming from a nightmare. "So you bunking with me or going to your room," he asks already knowing the answer. Kate doesn't give him an answer but heads directly for his king-size bed on the opposite side of the cabin from her room. Kate begins to peel off the layers of clothes dropping them as she walks to his room. Shaking his head, Jim follows her picking up each sock and finally the sweatshirt she has dropped like a trail of breadcrumbs. He dumps her dirty clothes in the laundry bin before walking over to tuck her in. Luckily, she was already in her PJ's under the extra clothes. As she raises her arms for him to tuck the blankets around her, Jim sees the large handprint bruise turning her bicep purple and green. Anger builds up at Hyden as he gingerly sits on the bed and takes her arm into his hand. He puts a gentle kiss on the bruise not thinking. He remembered his mom doing this and although it didn't ever make it stop hurting it felt good to know she cared about him.

"It's not like he broke my arm," Kate watches Jim kiss her bruise like her mom did years ago. She is not sure if she liked it but lets it go for now. "It is fine. I am tough. McCoy said so," Kate tucks her arm under the blanket. Injuries on arms and legs are the easiest to forget if you don't see them and Kate wants to forget about today as quickly as possible. "It is nothing to get upset about. I've had worse," she attempts to start a conversation. "There was this one time,"

"Enough Kate," Jim says firmly. "Being beaten up by a man ten times your size should not be something you rank as there was this other time." Jim takes a deep breath not wanting his anger to seep out on Kate's innocent comment. "And being pissed about this is a forgone conclusion angel. How could I not get mad at anyone that did this to you?"

Kate changes the subject rapidly not wanting to think about what his comment really means. Han and Luke worry about her, not strangers. "Jim… John said something that scared me and I was wondering if we could talk about it?"

"And what was that," Jim tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. As much as he wants Kate to talk about her feelings, part of him is selfishly glad she is not hysterically crying. Crying women are one thing Jim has trouble handling.

"He said he not everyone can fly a shuttle and you only have like ten shuttles with 30 seats and 432 people on board," Kate explains letting her response be more of an open-ended question than a comment. She desperately hopes he will give her an answer she can accept. When he doesn't answer, she tries to clarify it for him. "So you can only take 300 people maybe 350 depending on weight specifications. This is why I need to know how to fly."

At first, Jim is confused as to how a conversation went from a bruise to shuttle specifications. It takes only looking into her eyes and sees the fear lurking behind them that he understands what she needs from him. Remembering Kate's confession about the Sernpidal incident lets Jim connects the dots easily. "While it is true not everyone is trained to be a pilot, you are forgetting about our escape pods."

"Why would you have escape pods when you have transporters," Kate is genuinely perplexed with his response.

"Are we going to beam people into space?"

Kate shrugs and gets a small smile. "The bad ones maybe or the slow ones or the ones no one likes. That's how it was on Sernpidal."

"Well, that's not how it is here. No one gets left behind ever Kate. No one," Jim kisses her head as if to physically plant the idea in her head. He places his hands on the bed to get up as Kate continues the topic forcing him to sit back down.

"I just," she takes a deep breath. "You are the Captain right?"

"Last time I checked," he settles back on the bed propping himself up on one elbow.

"I read about you dad," Kate says hesitantly. This is not entirely the truth. Most of the stuff she found on George Kirk was too difficult for her to read right now, but she did find a child's version of the story titled _George Kirk: Hero of the Kelvin_ that gave basic, simple facts about the event.

He is mildly surprised Kate is doing research on him but the more he thinks about it, it makes sense. Kate is looking for answers about her past. Fortunately, the events of Tarsus IV are confidential. "What did you read honey," he probes gently. Kirk never speaks openly about this topic; however, Kate shared her painful past with him. It is only fair he is honest with her.

"That he left you and your mom to make sure everyone got off the _Kelvin_. That he saved many of people's lives," she fiddles with the comforter as she talks.

"And you are worried that that could happen to me," Jim fills in the blanks. Her sudden concern for his welfare flabbergasts Jim. Half the time she acts like she wishes she could kill him and jettison the body.

Kate shrugs noncommittally. "It is just everyone has a job and knows their role in an emergency. We go to Sick Bay. The adults do their thing. If we have to evacuate we go with the medical staff," Kate shocks Jim already having the procedure for evacuations memorized. The kids must be doing a far better job acclimating Kate to the ship than they thought. "But what if there is a hull breach and we get separated. It wouldn't be their fault but I just...I need to be able to take care of myself."

"Tell you what," Jim sits up patting her leg. "How about I teach you how to fly a shuttle? Will that make you feel better?"

"Really," she sits up smiling not caring about hiding the bruise any longer.

"Pinky promise," he holds up his pinky. Realizing she has no idea what to do when she simply holds up a pinky next to his, Jim intertwines their fingers and shakes it.

Kate smiles happily at him. "We do Wookie swears," Kate gets in front of his face and rubs her nose back and forth over his. Jim instantly recognizes the gesture as an Eskimo kiss. His mind flashes back to the conversation in the observation lounge over peppermints vs. sparklemints. Maybe Kate was right when she said their differences were mainly semantic. "We call it a Wookie swear because you really have to be telling the truth to get that close to a Wookie."

"Then I guess we are telling the truth huh," Jim winks at her.

"So when can I get a glimpse of our home…your home...when can I see the _Enterprise_ from space," Kate tries to cover up her stumble.

"You had it right the first time kiddo and soon," Jim indicates for her to lay down by lifting the blanket up.

Kate lays her head back on the pillow as Jim adjust the covers. "Even though I say I don't like it here it is just because I am homesick. I am trying, though. I really am."

As crazy as it sounds, maybe Kate being attacked by Hyden was a good thing on some level. She is talking tot him about something other than fighting or what she wants for dinner. Jim hopes it is her being comfortable enough to open up and not a ploy to stay up later. "I know you are. What do you like the best," he winds the conversation down watching her yawn.

"My room," she says.

"The room you don't sleep in," Jim tickles her. It has the opposite effect of putting her to sleep but he likes hearing her laugh.

"It is huge. I only had a bunk on the _Falcon_ because space was at a premium. This one time I tried to make the smugglers compartments my bedroom when I got mad at my brother," Kate shares. "Only Han said no because I was too noisy to be smuggled goods. It was also under the floors so dust fell every time someone walked over my bed." This is one of the first happy memories that Kate has shared causing Jim to laugh. It is a normal moment compared to the hellish ones she typically shares making Jim laugh.

"Okay go to sleep," Jim puts an end to the conversation for the night.

"Will you be long," Kate rolls on her side watching him leave.

"I'll be in once I file some paperwork. Now go to sleep," Jim points a finger using an overly exaggerated stern face and voice causing Kate to smile. She stares at the empty doorway but hears the sound of Jim sitting at his desk. The soft swoosh of the air leaving his leather seat as he settles down to work is comforting. She pretends as she does most nights, that he is her guard and will protect her against anything in her sleep. She inhales deeply relaxing into the pillow smelling his sheets. She loves the smell of his sheets. They smell just like him.

**.**

**O'Neill QUARTERS**

Jack walks into his quarters finding it dead quiet. Normally at this time, the boys are on the couch either playing video games or fighting over what to watch on TV. Instead, the room is empty except for Samantha sitting at the table reading a PADD. "Boys here," Jack says dropping into his favorite chair.

"In their room. You want coffee or something stronger," she asks Jack walking to the replicator.

Noticing the glass of red wine on the table, he replies, "something stronger like whiskey strong." Taking the glass his wife brings to him, Jack takes a huge gulp holding it in his mouth. When it has created a hot, numbing sensation, he swallows it wishing it could numb his whole body. He thinks about getting another but he still has things to deal with tonight. "Johnathon Jacob O'Neill front and center," he yells setting the glass down with a clink. Samantha studies Jack and lets a warning expression take over her face. She has a sneaking suspicion all of Jack's anger from the hangar incident is bleeding into their home. She refrains from saying any more waiting to see how this plays out before intervening. Jack avoids all eye contact with her locking his eyes on the door of the boys bedroom.

Her attention is pulled from Jack as her youngest son begins to speak. "Dad I didn't think," John starts to explain but is sharply cut off by Jack.

"No, you didn't. What possessed you to take Kate to the shuttle bay," Jack stands not quite yelling. John looks at his mom and then the floor not sure if his Dad wants an answer or is talking to hear himself talk. After waiting for what Jack considers a long time he speaks again. "When I ask you a question I expect an answer young man," Jack repeats sternly.

"She was sad," John shrugs looking up.

"Sad? Sad," Jack's voice thunders through the quarters with pent up anger. "Why the hell were you on that level anyway? You were coming back here to play video games not troll the decks. Are we going to add lying to the shit you are in trouble for too?"

John stiffens feeling anger course through his body from being called a liar. He will take the blame for making a bad decision but he won't be called a liar by anyone. "We decided to go swimming and were heading to the pool. Kate saw the door open to the hangar and actually looked happy for once."

"Don't raise your voice to me, John," Jack threatens ready to snap.

"Jack," Sam says softly but in a warning tone. She gets her husband is still pissed but taking it out on John won't solve anything.

"She asked if we could go in," John continues ignoring his father's warning using the same tone and volume. "I was going to say no but she told me it was okay. She knows we don't trust her and I wanted to show her she was wrong. That is why I said it was okay. She's not a total idiot Dad. I mean no one does trust her. We can see that and we are twelve."

For once, Jack wished his youngest son was not so perceptive. "I applaud the fact you think you know what the hell you are doing but there are lines John," Jack snaps. Part of Jack knows why John said yes. It is clear he has a slight crush on Kate. Unfortunately, John is about to ln two lessons at one time. The first is no to break a rule made by your father. The second is girls can make you do stupid things that you pay for in the end. "You don't know,"

"Tell your Dad what you were doing in the shuttle," Sam intervenes before it gets any uglier than it has. Jack is about to get on a tirade and she needs to keep the conversation focused.

"We were playing a game," John says letting embarrassment creep into his words instead of hostility. Jack doesn't miss the slight red appearing on John's cheeks. His stomach drops thinking of what he was doing hidden away with girls at his son's age. Jack flashes Sam a quick look. If John was playing touchy feely in the shuttle with the Captain's daughter this whole situation is about to get more complicated than Jack is prepared for. "We were pretending we were in Sky River and she was giving me a tour of her home. She was flying me to some place called Centerpoint Station and I was her co-pilot," John smirks feeling like an idiot. He hopes Ronin is not listening to this but knows he is. At this moment, John is dreading being alone with Ronin more than his dad.

Although he is not as religious as his wife, Jack silently thanks God for not letting the situation be what he thought. "If you were part of the crew I'd have you on sanitation duty but you're not so,"

"Jack," Sam says sharply ending her husband's rant.

He holds up a finger indicating for his wife to back off. She promptly replies by crossing her arms over her chest and sending him a death glare. "_I am so paying for this later. Guess there will be no hiding the zucchini tonight_," Jack thinks but continues. He can always try to make up with her after this. Her anger also makes Jack rethink his punishment for John. "While I admire you attempt to show her trust you choose the wrong place and time. No PlayStation for a week. Go to your room. I don't want to hear any more about this."

"But Dad,"

"John go to your room," Sam butts in and sharply adds, "now," when he doesn't move. "I mean it," she follows up sending him a sharp glare which makes John turn and disappear through the door. Now that her son has been dealt with she can focus on Jack. "Jack bedroom," she commands walking in ahead of him.

"_Well this is just fucking awesome_," Jack thinks as he enters the room watching Samantha pace waiting for him. "Let's do this," Jack says sarcastically closing the door.

"What the hell was that," she snaps instantly enraged at her husband's flippant tone.

"Me being a father," Jack shoves his hands in his pockets rocking back on his heels. If he doesn't use sarcasm night now he will lose his cool. Hopefully, it will piss Sam off enough that she leaves him alone to decompress. "He broke a rule and is being punished for it. Seems perfectly clear to me what the hell that was darling."

"He was being a friend to Kate and he is not going to be grounded for it. I don't know how you are going fix that but you had better come up with a plan," Sam locks eyes with her husband.

"The plan is for him to not have the PlayStation for a week because but he broke my rule about entering the shuttle bay without permission. What part are you having difficulty with hon," Jack raises his eyebrows pissed she is not providing the united front they use when punishing the kids. Maybe she is just pisssed off he beat her to the sentencing part. Typically, he is the one blindsided when the boys get into trouble; however, he always sides with her and agrees even when her reasoning is stupid. He would just like the same courtesy now.

Even though the sarcasm makes Samantha want to punch him in the face, it is better than him being angry. "Fine I get it but I think a stern reminder of the rules will be enough," Sam sits on the bed.

Jack shakes his head not believing what he just heard. There is no way he is negotiating with his wife over something like this. Rarely does he take the initiative with discipline. That is Sam's job while he is the enforcer and he is about to enforce this whether Sam likes it or not. "Losing the PlayStation for a week is a punishment he will remember. It's fair. I could have taken all his techy toys."

"It was a lapse of judgment like you are having now. He is 12, not 38," Sam counters not giving an inch.

"What the hell you talking about," Jack throws up his hands. "If I had any idea Hyden or Slayton were going to do that do you think I would have let it happen!"

"No your lapse of judgment is using the kids to acclimate Kate… and I am using that word in the nicest way possible," Samantha gives Jack the look that he knows means she is on to him. Usually, this comes when he schedules golfing or fishing and knows she has something else was planned for that day. Jack opens his mouth to refute her claim but she interrupts him. "So that is why John gets a stern warning and not grounding. Now just go in and tell him you were stressed out and overreacted."

"Three days… no PlayStation. There must be a consequence to breaking rules," Jack replies leaning against the wall. "_Hey wait am I compromising? I am not compromising on this. I give on 99.99999% of all things in this house. I am standing my ground_," he thinks as Sam keeps talking.

"Give him the whole if I ever catch you again speech if that makes you feel better," Sam ignores that he is trying to compromise with her.

"Three days," Jack replies. "_Take that_," he thinks struggling to keep the smirk off his face. "_You are not going to win this babe. Give up_."

_"And if you think we are negotiating with me Jack you are sadly mistaken_," Sam smiles knowing what Jack is thinking. She has been married to long not to know what is going on in his mind. "Now, go in and fix this," she says standing up," because I am sure you really don't want to push me on this.

"Push you," Jack pushes off the wall approaching her. "Did you just say push you?"

"Yes, I did," Sam crosses her arms. "The last week and a half have been hell for everyone, not just you."

"And those two yahoos in the brig being transferred made today a real made it a humdinger." Jack reads the stunned expression on her face. "Oh yeah. Hyden and Slayton are being transferred to the Nomi Colony. Jim sent the order himself. It is signed, sealed and being delivered as we speak. Oh and Dawson, Michaels, and Paulson assaulted them in the turbo and are confined to quarters so maybe cut me a little slack tonight."

No wonder why her husband is so upset. "Your right," Sam wraps her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. "Why don't you get a beer, put on the Simpsons, and I will handle this."

Jack stops swaying her and leans back to look down at her face. She tilts her head up giving him a devilish smile. "I see what you are doing here and it won't work. I am going into John's room and telling him work spilled over and he is not in trouble," Jack says sternly. "Then I will get a beer, watch the Simpsons, and end the night making love to a beautiful blonde." Jack slaps her on the ass walking out making her giggle.

"John," Jack gives three quick knocks on the door. "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Sure," John says. "_Not like I can say no_," he thinks as his Dad enters the room. Not surprisingly, Ronin is on the top bunk tossing a football while John sits at his desk.

"John I slightly overreacted and let my anger spilled over from dealing with Beavis and Butt-head. I'm sorry."

"_Slightly overreacted…try total freak out_," John thinks but says, "it's okay."

"_Did he just call them Hyden and Slayton Beavis and Butt-head_," Ronin thinks. "_I have the coolest dad ever._"

"Just promise me you'll never do that again and... there won't be any punishment."

"What," Ronin yelps swinging his legs over the top bunk. It is not that he wants John to get into trouble but if he and Erika were caught in a shuttle alone not having the PlayStation for a week would be the least of his problems.

"You uh have a problem with that," Jack sits on the edge of John's desk looking at Ronin.

"Nope no problem here," Ronin tosses the football to his dad.

"Dad, how do you control girls? I mean they are always getting us in trouble," John asks diverting the attention off his idiot brother knowing exactly why Ronin is annoyed.

After tossing the football back to Ronin, Jack replies. "Women rule the universe and get in your mind making you crazy. The secret is the baseball cap," Jack places his hat on John's head, "and the reason why I never take mine off." It is as good an answer as Jack has for the night. "Go to bed," Jack says leaving the room.

In case you are not as big a Star Wars Junkie as me:

Ysalamiri were furry, lizard-like creatures known for their ability to repel the Force by creating a Force-neutral bubble. This information was found on Wookiepedia.


	37. Chapter 37

**CH 37 THE TRUTH COMES OUT**

Kate follows Jim up the ramp of the shuttle. Last night he told her that he would teach her to fly a shuttle. She never thought it would be this soon. Kate can't decide to be angry or happy. Since the moment she woke up, she has felt off. Pissed off and angry are the exact terms but she can't figure out why. True to his word, Jim came to bed and held her all night. She felt safe and secure with him allowing her to sleep through the night. She should have awoken happy, but this isn't how she felt. All through breakfast and even given the news that they were going to do something she desperately wanted couldn't get rid of the anger in her gut. On the way down to the hangar, Kate decides it has to be because she harbors some deep seeded resentment over yesterday's incident with Hyden and Slayton. Kate forces a smile to her face and tries to act happy. Regardless of what happened, at least she is learning to fly. They are greeted with numerous hellos and smiles from the crew all the way to the shuttle alleviating some of Kate's fears the crew was going to blame her for yesterday. As they enter the shuttle, some of her anger is slowly replaced by excitement. "You know this is a dangerous move on your part Captain. I could knock you out, space you, and steal the ship," Kate says sliding into the co-pilot's seat. She instantly regrets her words seeing the withering look Jim gives her from the pilot's seat. Instead of apologizing, she sits frantically trying to figure out why she said this. It wasn't funny and after all the trouble last week, Kate knows she lucky to even be allowed near the hangar. The comment just popped into her head and she felt forced to say it.

"You had better get that attitude in check honey," Jim turns back to the controls engaging several systems to warm up the engine. "I am doing this as an olive branch. I just wanted to do something nice. Something you might like. See the way it works here is that you follow the rules and I give you the chance to earn privileges for things you want. Shuttle 6B requesting permission for take-off," Jim says as a slight vibration rumbles in the ship as the engines come online. Kate nods rapidly happy Jim is still taking her instead of shutting the craft down.

"Shuttle 6B permission granted for departure," Spock's clear voice rings through the cabin. Kate holds her breath as the shuttle lifts off and slides into the blackness of space.

Neither Kate nor Jim speaks for several minutes as they slip from their metal cocoon and into the vastness of space. They just stare out the window into the stars. Looking out at the stars used to give Jim a deep sense of peace. It filled him with hope and possibility that at the end of each warp jump an adventure lay waiting. Now Jim scans the darkness before him with trepidation. He has informed each bridge rotation of the possibility of another Jedi or Sith ship lurking in the shadows. He was careful to use both terms. To him, though they are one in the same. If they were truly seeking peace, this other ship would have made its presence known by now. Since they haven't it can only mean they are planning to take another crack the _Enterprise_. Sitting still like this makes Jim edgy. He should be at warp, but a communique from Star Fleet last night informed him to stop at these coordinates and wait to receive a message via subspace. The tension on the bridge is palpable. It is not that they are scared to take a punch. It is that they are waiting for the sucker punch. Knowing it is coming, but not when is worse than taking a right hook to the jaw. Several people, mainly Spock and Jack, were against Jim taking Kate out like this. His two officers acted like pissed-off parents taking turns pointing out every possible disaster scenario with this decision. It brought a smile to Jim's face thinking that the only time the Vulcan and his COS agree is when it is against him. Despite their objections, still Jim decided to take Kate flying. This Sith-Jedi ship could be real or a ploy by Kate. He won't live his life like a prisoner based on what if's. He also is not going far and has the _Enterprise_ on full alert.

"So what are the rules for earning the things I want," Kate's voice breaks the silence of the cabin. She already knows the basic ones. She just needed a way to start the conversation. As excited as she is about this shuttle flight, the once fear burning in her belly is turning into anxiety. She pushes it to the back of her mind thinking it must be from being alone with Jim and worried he will want to talk. "Contrary to popular believe, I do well with parameters," she laughs as Jim brings the shuttle out wide and heads towards the bow.

"Okay, so there are the no-brainers like no cussing, no breaking noses or any other body parts, no breaking into Jack's office or brig. The main rule is just behave yourself," Jim states.

"I have been behaving for a prisoner," Kate rolls eyes but leans forward admiring the sleek lines and curves of the ship. This isn't the first time she has seen this ship, but it is the first time she has gotten to admire it.

"What have you been smoking," Jim says playfully with a hint of sternness. "Your behavior has been atrocious and you were never a prisoner."

His playful reprimand makes Kate feel uncomfortable because she knows what he is saying is the truth. Calling herself a prisoner is more than just a white lie. Yes, they refused to let her leave, but it is not as if they have her locked up in a cell with only bread and water. "If you don't want the parent job or simply don't like me you can say it." Kate stiffens at her uncontrollable desire to pick a fight with Jim. It is as if something is filling her mind with nasty things just to ruin the day. Kate takes a deep breath and opens up to the Force. Instead of the emptiness she has felt on the _Enterprise_, Kate is flooded with a mixture of love, hope, and concern coming from Jim. She looks at him hard realizing that something is blocking the Force on his ship. Each time she has been off it, Kate can feel the Force. This realization pisses her off. Jim does have a way to neutralize her connection and is lying about it. "We promised honesty so don't start lying now."

"Kate I like you just fine. You're my kid and deep down you are a good kid even if you refuse to show it. You just need some love and attention," Jim swings the ship shuttle across the bow. Kate avoids looking at him. He has avoided the question she wanted and an answer for but addressed another fear. That he doesn't like her and is only going through the motions out of some bizarre need to do what is right.

Ignoring his moment of sentimentality and analysis of her, Kate changes the topic. "Why do you write the name of your ship across the bow? It is not like anyone can read it," she looks at him quizzically. "I mean that is a sure fire way to get your ass kicked. Having your name painted on your ship is like sending out a broadcast saying here I am. No need to look anymore," Kate says in a cross between humor and sarcasm.

"It makes it a hell of a lot easier to remember where you parked in the shipyards. Ever try finding your ship when then others look exactly like it and have no point of references in space. Not fun," Jim jokes getting a real laugh out of Kate. These glimpses of her smiling and laughing make Jim eager to get to know her more. She is a great kid. He just needs Kate to realize he is her biggest ally and not her greatest enemy. "Your teachers are also saying how smart you are," Jim compliments her.

"Yeah we should really talk about the schooling issue," Kate says bringing a smile to his face. Most kids see school as a chore but Jim doesn't get this vibe from her. In class when he has taught, she sits faking interest but actively participate in the group discussions. Typically, this is to point out their flaws yet she has to be paying attention to debate as well as she does. "See going to school really it is not viable for me now," Kate explains sincerely still looking at the _Enterprise_ mesmerized. "I mean if I am still here in a few weeks or next month…sure I will give it a whirl. Can't hurt to learn new things right?"

"So if I agree and let you skip school would you become fat and lazy or are you just that much smarter than us," Jim proposes mainly to gauge her reaction.

"What," Kate draws back shocked wrinkling her nose. "Noooo. I just...fat and lazy," she repeats shaking her head like he is a student not getting the lesson she is trying to teach. "Jim I am trying to be serious here."

"Oh, this is a serious conversation. Well, that changes everything," Jim smiles broadly.

Kate exhales loudly. At this point, she is shocked they haven't figured it out yet. Her basic knowledge of English has allowed her to slip by unnoticed in daily life; however, school demands she be more proficient to in it. By telling them, she can't read it will at least get her out of the daily school thing until she gets better at it. "If I tell you something you have to keep it between us…no matter what," Kate tucks her feet under her and shifts in the seat to face Jim. "I just don't want you to think I am stupid or anything because I'm not."

Jim cuts the engines and lets them drift just under the bow. In this position, the shields will cover them if anything was to happen which allows him to devote his attention completely on Kate. "You can tell me anything and I swear it will stay between us," Jim assures her leaning back in a relaxed pose. "And for the record, I don't think you're stupid. In fact, I think you are too smart for your own good, which is why I need a real answer to why you don't want to go to school. Yeah, kids all want to do something else but there is more to it or am I wrong?"

"You don't understand. We speak galactic standard," Kate puts a hand to her chest, "but you call it English." This gesture makes Jim want to break out laughing. Kate is even slowing down her speech like she is communicating with a new species. He fights to keep a straight face. Whatever she has up her sleeve has to be good. "Now we," she points a finger back and forth, "both understand each other for the most part except for your slang. I mean that makes no sense to me at all."

"Yo dudette, don't be dissing the words of my people. How 'bout I bring you up to speed solo poke," Jim throws out several slang terms that make Kate run a hand over her face in frustration "Kate what's your problem," Jim looks at her trying to figure out the angle getting serious.

"I can't read okay," Kate jumps immediately into the problem. "Your written language is different. I mean like really different. I have,"

"What," he looks at her wrinkling his forehead in disbelief. "What do you mean you can't read?" For the past week, Kate has not only lived with them but went to school and planned an unsuccessful hostile takeover. There is no way she could have hidden being illiterate.

"Your alphabet is different. We use Aurebesh," Kate says grabbing a PADD and stylus. "Takes me a little time but for the most part, your symbols for letters are similar enough it is more of a translating thing in my brain. This is why I can't go to school. Once I learn how to read and write then we can open the conversation back up for debate."

Jim watches her writing something as she talks. He resists the urge to lean over and look at what she is doing. Like Kate, he has always been good at languages. If this is some scheme of hers, a quick glance at a few sentences will tell him. Regardless of how you write the letter "e", it will show up in a predictable fashion. This is why codes have to be so complex. Once you find the key, any code can be broken.

"Not being able to read or write is not something you should be embarrassed about Kate. That is what school is for," Jim tries to be supportive.

"Dumb ass I am not illiterate. I can read and write four languages just not yours," Kate snaps angrily.

"Call me that again and you will be standing for dinner," Jim lets a warning scowl cross his face. "Now talk to me in a civilized fashion and with respect please."

"Sorry," she squirms in her seat. Tapping the stylus rapidly on the edge of the PADD, Kate awkwardly thrusts it forward into his hand. She is all in at the Sabacc table and needs to see the hand through. After making sure Kate gets the point that vulgarity will not be tolerated with a lengthy paternal stare, Jim looks at her message. Kate wasn't lying when she said their symbols for her written language were vastly different from English. To him, it looks like a cross between a mathematical equation and Chinese. Jim doesn't have a clue as to what it says.

"And it says," Jim asks spinning it around so she can read it.

"Hi. How are you? I am fine. My name is Katherine Solo and I on trapped on an alien vessel. Please send help," Kate reads with a big grin.

"Cute," he says sarcastically and re-reads the message now having a basic rosette stone. Surprisingly the characters are lining up with what Kate read. The letter "i" in her language looks like a backward one while the letter "a" in English looks like a capital "K" in this Aurebesh. "How did you learn English in six days," Jim asks amazed. "_More importantly, how did we not catch this_," he thinks.

"Oh, it took me nine days," Kate confesses. "I started that day John left his PADD with me in Sick Bay. Your grammar and syntax were copied directly from Corellian. Once I memorized the letter character correlation it wasn't that hard. I still have a hard time with the "K" and "a" thing," she laughs. "I mean it sucks my name is Kate. When I see my name in English, I read it as Aoah. It takes me a minute but it is doable."

"Wow…you are too smart for your own good kid," Kirk compliments her still looking at the alien writing. Secretly he sends a copy to his email. The sample is long enough that Uhura and he should be able to translate anything else that comes their way in it.

"No languages and that stuff have always come easy for me. Also, keyboards help. I mean you are just matching the letters. It is not like I am actually writing the language on flimsy," Kate sighs heavily. "Reading is the most challenging thing. It took me a couple of hours but I found a children's preschool tutorial in the education program John showed me. It taught me the phonetics." Kate looks around the cabin for something in print. "E…ma…er…gen...cee…" Kate sounds out the word. "Emer….gen…ce…Emergency," Kate gets the word out letting out a breath of air. "It helps to have the contextual cues."

"Son of a bitch," Jim says stunned. "You learned to read, from scratch, in less than a week from ABC mouse? Should have bought stock in that company," Jim shakes his head.

"This isn't funny," Kate suddenly feels anxiety filling her body. "I am not smart or brilliant or some kind of genius. I am struggling here, Jim. That is why I can't…I won't go to school."

"And I can't read Andorian. I can passably understand it but not write or read it. That doesn't make me stupid does it?" Kirk waits for a sharp dig from Kate but it never comes. He sighs setting the PADD on the console between them seeing Kate close to tears. Why every activity ends with her crying is making him insane. He won't let this one end that way. "So you will go to school and you will learn English because you are not a quitter and you hate to lose. You practice until you can do it and then find a new challenge to overcome. I will help you every step of the way along. I will handle reading and grading all your written assignments for a while until you are comfortable enough to share this with other people like Bones or Uhura. Does this sound fair?"

His words give Kate strength. It is a monumental task but Kate wills herself to the challenge. She will learn to read their language. If she doesn't she will never go home. Kate nods in agreement to Kirk's plan. "It is not as bad as it could be. Your ship takes mostly verbal commands so I guess I am not totally screwed," Kate leans back in the seat staring back into the blackness of space. "Don't…tell anyone okay? Can we keep this a secret between us for a while? I know I can figure out something before it becomes a problem."

"How about I make a deal with you," Jim relaxes back in his seat talking to the view screen instead of her. He knows sharing this secret took everything ounce of trust in her. He has to make her aware he knows it but not draw too much attention to her. Giving her attention over this will shut her down into mute mode. "What if we make this reading thing one of the extra privileges we talked about earlier? What I am asking you to do is enormous so your reward should be as big. You learn to read and I will teach you to fly and let you earn shuttle time," he suggests pretending to ignore that she is staring at him intently for a few seconds before turning his head to face her. "Deal," he sticks out his hand.

"Deal," Kate instantly perks up. She sits straight and looks over the console. "Okay, so I think I have the basics."

"Hold your horses there Maverick," Jim sits up. "I said I will teach you to fly when I think you earned it. This is just a taste. I will let you fly but not today."

Kate grins shaking her head in disbelief. "You are seriously not going to let me fly," she asks him wide-eyed. Jim smiles back shaking his head slowly. "Oh my god," she breaks out laughing holding her stomach.

"What's so funny, Chuckles," Jim engages the engine again. They have been off the ship long enough. One quick pass and they need to get back on the ship.

"You are a bit more…um what's the slang for someone who is tough on the rules here," she asks Jim directly.

"Hard ass?"

"Yes, hard ass," she grins. "I thought you would be easier to handle but this just might take me some time."

"Surprised you did I," Jim teases as Kate feels a wash of iciness cover her body. She instinctively rubs her arms like she is trying to warm them up. "That's my job as a captain and your father.

"Um Captain," Kate says as goosebumps erupt on every inch of her body. Any doubt to why she has felt off disappears as fast as the warmth from her body. There is a Sith near and a powerful one. Her mind flashes to the last moments in the _Beacon of Light_. Rogan and Da-Mu-Unka were dead. Kate was sure about that, but she left Zala Tsu dying on the deck floor. The thought that she somehow escaped makes Kate feel nauseous. She scans her view of space but sees nothing. If she knew where the long-range sensors were on the shuttle, she would not be wasting time talking. She has to tell Jim but doesn't know how.

"It's Jim or Dad Kate," he looks over at her sensing something has abruptly changed by the tone of her voice. What he sees concerns him. Kate has lost all color and is breathing in short rapid breaths. Something has totally freaked her out. "Kate honey…you okay?"

Kate pushes the thought that Zala Tsu is coming back for her from her mind. She is dead. Kate knows this but something is definitely off in the Force and she has about ten seconds to figure it out. Kate calms herself opening up to the Force and decides it is a sense of foreboding instead of a Sith. This still seems wrong though because she thought she would feel warmth knowing the_ Intrepid_ is arriving. She assumed Han or Luke would be on the _Intrepid_ since it left Sky River a week after the _Beacon of Light_. That should have been plenty of time for Han or Luke to have tracked her down. She didn't really hide she was leaving so one of them has to be on the ship. Looking for another reason for the disturbance in the Force, Kate stares at Jim. It could be that she is reading Jim's reaction, but he is only filled with concern for her and love. "We need to get back to the ship now," Kate says feeling the hair stands up on the back of her neck. She has been ignoring her gut for too long. "Like now now," she licks her lips looking back and for the between Jim and the view screen. Her actions cause Jim to bring up the long-range sensors as Spock's voice fills the cabin.

"Sir, I recommend you and Katherine return to the ship immediately."

"Why," Kirk slides into Captain mode at the strained sound of Spock's voice. He gives Kate a side-glance but she is still staring straight ahead like she is terrified of something in front of her.

"Ma etek afer-tor u' qfa-qleo k' ka falun-krus mishu glantokau u' glaribek t' rok. (We have found a ship with the same ion engine signal as the Beacon of Hope.)" Spock replies in Vulcan. After previously doubting her loyalty to the aliens she arrived with, he is not giving Kate an edge this time. Although he knows the Captain's daughter is learning Vulcan, the odds are remote she can translate a sentence as grammatically complex as that one.

"Ken-tor (Understood)," Jim replies in Vulcan. Suddenly, Kate anxious behavior makes sense. Somehow she knew the ship was arriving. His issue is that Kate is not looking smug, but terrified in the seat next to him. "Copy Spock," Jim turns the shuttle hard heading back for the ship as Kate sits looking at the black sky. "Who is out there Kate," Jim hopes to get an easy answer.

Kate's stomach feels watery. She should be ecstatically happy. She should not want Jim to warp as far away as he can from the approaching ship. Even if it isn't Han or Luke on the ship, someone from Sky River has finally found her. She is going home. "My ride home," she says almost in a whisper.

He looks at her hard. "Your ride home," Jim growls. The tone of his voice makes Kate open and close her mouth as she struggles to find the words to explain what is going on. Reading the expression on her face, Jim prepares to fight once again for possession of his daughter; only, this time, he knows the rules. "Kate what haven't you told me. Who is on that ship" Jim's voice is tight.

"Admiral Brene of the New Republic Defense Force," Kate answers him.

"So when you said the other night there might be another ship you were lying. You knew he was coming," Jim says in an icy tone.

"No…yes…I mean I wanted to tell you but," Kate stutters trying to answer Jim's questions and formulate a plan that doesn't involve everyone on the _Enterprise_ dying. Kirk may be a brilliant Captain, but Brene is cunning and ruthless. His win at all cost battle strategies has many in the New Republic Navy disliking him immensely.

"Then tell me now," Kirk thunders at her. "How big is this ship and I don't have time for games."

"Big," she whispers. "If we go to warp you might be able to outrun them."

"I am not running. If they want a fight I will give it to him."

Kate can tell he is angry and wants answers. She just needs to give him enough of an answer that allows her to control the situation. "I was not lying to you that night. Rogan and Zala Tsu told me nothing but lies. I wasn't even sure if there was a second ship but yes maybe I should have told you it was possibly a Star Destroyer." Kate watches as Jim turns the shuttle away from the beauty of space and towards the opening hangar bay. "A Star Destroyer is one of our capital ships and capable of destroying entire cities from space. It is about a mile long and has a crew complement 40 to 45,000 people."

"Dammit Kate," Jim bellows making her jump. "No more fucking one ups. You expect me to believe a single ship has more people on it that Riverside Iowa?" Kate feels a slight bump realizing she was so focused on Jim that she missed the shuttle docking entirely. Jim gets up heading to the exit as she trails after him like a puppy.

"Jim a Star Destroyer is massive. Since they were not planning on an invasion the crew number might be lower but typically a Star Destroyer has around 25 to 27,000 enlisted crew and about 9, 000 officers. Depending on the mission the Stormtrooper numbers will vary but can be as high as 9500 if they are planning an invasion." Kate fidgets at his side waiting for the ramp to lower on the shuttle. She is only half-surprised to find Jack waiting at the base of the ramp with several security officers in full battle gear. Red flashing lights and blaring klaxons assault her senses. She hurriedly runs down the ramp after Jim and Jack.

"Sir I suggested we go to red alert," Jack suggests falling into step next to Jim as he makes his way across the hangar. "We are not having another 3 AM home invasion."

Jim nods in agreement, as Spock's voice fills the air from Jim's comm badge. "Captain we have detected the Jedi ship. ETA is 15 minutes at our best calculation."

"Jim this ship is huge," Jack says as they enter the turbo. "Big enough to have troops and landing vehicles with room to spare."

"I know Kate gave me the dimensions," Jim says activating the turbo to stop at level G then the Bridge.

"It is not going to take you over Jack," Kate says annoyed. "I think our plans should be to contact him and,"

"Kate stop talking," Jim orders tersely reading the info on a PADD Dawson hands him. "Bones prepare Sick Bay for the puppies and possible casualties," Jim orders in his shirt comm.

"Yorkie we got this. We don't need your help," Jack says firmly. "I have teams stationed on all decks ready to repel borders if necessary Captain."

Kate stands in silence not knowing what annoys her more this minute: Jack's dismissal of her battle expertise or Jim allowing him to do it. "Oh… okay, you are engaging a ship you know nothing about. A Star Destroyer destroys not lands you nerf herder," Kate sneers at Jack.

"Why are you still talking," Jim looks down at her.

"Because I am willing to help you and you are being stubborn," Kate says as the doors open on the security level.

"Kate we got this. I will see you on the Bridge Colonel," Jim nods his head at Kate as Jack leaves the turbo. He doesn't have time to deal with the temper tantrum Kate is about to cause when she realizes she is going to Sick Bay.

"Damn I forgot something. Come with me Kate," Jack reaches in the turbo yanking her out by the elbow.

"No, you have to listen to my plan Dad," Kate says latching a death grip on the doorframe and wrapping one leg around it the best she can. Without her help, no one will survive this except the crew of the _Intrepid_. "Brene only wants me and the Holocron. You beam me over with a copy of the Holocron and"

"We are not beaming you over," Jim says with a disgusted look. "You did that once. Don't think of even trying it again. Jack," Jim says sharply indicating to get Kate to Sick Bay by any means necessary. After the last Sith-Jedi encounter, Jim gave Jack carte blanch in dealing with his daughter in battle situations.

Kate feels Jack wrap one hand around her waist. "Let's go kiddo. We can do this the easy way or my way," Jack tugs finding Kate has a much stronger grip than he anticipated.

"What no," Kate feels her fingers begin to slip from the doorframe. She only has seconds to convince Jim that this is a bad decision. "Captain…no. You don't understand. This time, I don't want to stay there." Leaving one hand tightly wrapped around her waist, Jack uses the other hand to pull her fingers off the door as Dawson kicks her foot dislodging the minimal hold she had on the door with her leg. "Dad you need me," is the last thing Jim hears as the doors to the turbo close and zoom upwards toward the bridge.

.

* * *

Crew complement numbers are taken directly from WOOKIEPEDIA. Sorry Star Trek fans. Star Wars ships are bigger and have that many crew. I do promise a highly ingenious battle plan. Took me a whole year to come up with it.


	38. Chapter 38

**CH 38 DECK A… CHILDRENS CLOTHING AND THE BRIDGE**

**.**

**DECK E SICK BAY HALLWAY**

**.**

Kate knows she looks ridiculous fighting as Jack drags her down the hall but she has to get to the Bridge. Even if Kate ignores the possibility that Admiral Brene knows Zala Tsu is a Sith, he still is not a friend to the Jedi. Hugo Brene's opinion that the Jedi are power hungry elitists is well known in the military. Any time he finds a chance to discredit them is a good day in his book. This mission is all he needs to cause a scandal in the New Republic, especially when he tells everyone that the group was Sith. With Luke's father being Vader and Kate related to the legendary Darth Revan, the anti-Jedi sentiment could devastate the Jedi Order. No matter what happens to her, Kate can't let this happen. The problem is Jim is going to bluff and tell them the Holocron is destroyed; this will cause Brene to attack and make up any story to justify his methods. She has to make Jack listen to her. "Why did you do that? You don't know who you are dealing with," Kate tugs at her arm furiously while dragging her feet. "I was in the middle of helping them."

"Noooo you were in the middle of thinking you were helping them," Jack stops in the hall. He could drag Kate all the way to Sick Bay but his motto has always been to fight stronger and not harder. Leveling a paternal gaze at Kate, he explains to her exactly how this situation is going to work. "Kate, you don't have enough body mass to say no. You're 80 pounds wet. Now you can walk with me to Sick Bay or I can carry you. Either way, you are going to Sick Bay. Make your choice." Kate releases all the tension in her arm and stops struggling. If Jack were not so stubborn this would go so much easier. She looks up at him adopting a pose of defeat, yet he can see by the look in her eye, they won't get two feet before she tries to run. "Why do you insist on doing everything the hard way," Jack admonishes Kate before flipping her over his shoulder. He doesn't have time to dick with her. They are at Red Alert. He has a job and it is not being Kate's personal babysitter. His action was so fluid, Kate was only half expecting it.

"If I could Force shove your ass you would see that size matters not," she screams quoting the famous Jedi master. "Put me down. You are going to get us all killed. I fucking hate you!"

With the way she is struggling, Jack is having a hard time keeping her where she needs to be. Battle armor was not designed to transport of 12-year-old like an overwrought toddler. "Oh I fucking love you Yoyo," Jack gives her a sharp crack on her ass to settle her.

The burning sensation spreading across her butt makes her instinctively cover it with her one hand. "Hey that hurt," she wails not struggling to get down.

"Good, I meant it to. Just a little lesson that I don't negotiate like your dad tends to do. Now watch your mouth or I will do it again all the way to Sick Bay if necessary," Jack informs her.

"You wouldn't…ouch," Kate squeals feeling another smack burn across her butt silencing her immediately.

"Don't test me Katherine and don't finish that thought unless you are ready for the consequences because…oh yeah…I would dare," Jack says testily. Kate rubs the spot on her butt as she bounces on his shoulder. At least the humiliation of being transported like a sack of potatoes and getting a spanking is hidden due to the Red Alert. Most of the crew that has passed them is too busy getting to their posts than to notice her predicament.

"Jack I need to get to the bridge," Kate abruptly changes her tone. As they turn the corner, she knows she has about ten feet before arriving in Sick Bay. "You can't keep me out of this. I am the only one with knowledge to help. I know Admiral Brene and he will exploit your weaknesses. You have a sense of mercy. The _Intrepid_ won't. You have a conscious. Admiral Brene doesn't."

"You have such little faith in us," Jack snaps shutting her up. "Protocol dictates we go to Sick Bay and if you try to leave, you will wish your ass had battle armor."

Kate's cheeks turn the color of her ass as several crewmembers snicker overhearing his lecture to her. "Jack you are really starting to piss me off. This is not a game or," she tries to be diplomatic realizing the Red Alert is not hiding her situation as smoothly as she thought.

"Really then I'm doing my job right. My CO once told me if you don't piss off one person a day you didn't do your job," Jack says in his typical smart ass, sarcastic tone entering Sick Bay.

"Well, then you are doing a bang up job today. This is a real crisis and you have part of the A team going," Kate avoids all eye contact with the medical staff as she pleads her case to Jack. She could be blind and still know the room has stopped seeing her and Jack enter.

"Kate… shut the hell up," Jack says icily unceremoniously dropping her in a chair. Surprisingly John's joke about not being able to sit for dinner is far less funny in reality. The impact of her butt on the seat makes her fly up not out of indignation but because it stung like shit. "Bones you got her," Jack yells out at the dark haired doctor approaches them scowling.

Most of the time Bones tends to look grumpy, but right now he looks down right pissed. Kate is not taking a chance McCoy subscribes to the same parent discipline regime Jack does. She drops all her attitude and lets her real emotion come out. "Jack I can't stay here," she clings to his arm like a small child, planting her feet and attempting to stop. The commotion brings the other kids out from McCoy's office. Ronin openly snickers at the sight of Kate sliding across the floor behind his father as if waterskiing. John, on the other hand, has a more pragmatic approach. He prays she will stop because he knows from the look on his Dad's face this is not going to end well for her.

"You know Jo did that on my leg...when she was three Kate," Bones glares at her handing off a PADD.

"Yeah and it was probably cute," Jack whips Kate around between him and Bones, "if she wasn't twelve."

Kate immediately let's go and gets herself under control. Of all the staff Kate has dealt with, Bones seems the most sympathetic to her. If she can convince Bones to help her, she won't need Jack. "Will you talk some sense into him, McCoy," she looks desperately into the doctor's eyes. "I am trying to help Kirk save lives not,"

"This kid needs a reality check," Jack states glancing at Bones. He cocks an eyebrow at Kate before sharply responding into his shirt comm, "We got the last puppy in the kennel. Watch her Bones. The Yorkie's bark is worse than the bite. Jim authorized beating her with a rolled up newspaper if needed but I doubt I need to tell you that," Jack says over his shoulder walking out.

"What the hell is a Yorkie," Kate says to John noticing him and the other kids staring at her from the door to McCoy's office. The sound of a pneumatic hiss pulls Kate's attention off John and to the exit. "Hey, don't walk away from me," Kate says walking face first into the glass door with a thunk. She rubs her nose and squints from the pain.

"Command access card," Jack holds up a white credit card sized object. "You should get one," Jack taps it several times on the glass before smirking and walking away. The tension of the current situation prevents the laughter that Kate knows should be reverberating throughout Sick Bay. There is only one person that can help her now and she spies him standing in a doorframe.

Kate turns to John and drags him to a corner. "Okay so how do we get out of here Captain," she says to him rubbing her hands together. "I know you have some surreptitious route to hyperspace the coop. I need to get to the bridge before Kirk does something stupid and gets us all killed."

John lets out a small chuckle shaking his head. He resists the urge to inform Kate that her Dad is a bad ass and doesn't lose. She will come to realize it in time. "We don't. This is our station for red alerts because it is secure and there is no way out."

"Oooookaaaaay," she draws out the word looking around them. "Now that you have stated we can't tell me how we are going to do it."

"Are you deaf too," Ronin says overhearing her. "I thought you were just dumb and blonde," he smirks. Kate lunges at Ronin ready to take a swing at him. She knows he was only joking but this is not a time for humor. At any moment, Brene will begin his assault and Kate needs to be on the bridge and not trade witty banter.

John stops her wrapping a hand around her waist. "Now now Sparkles we are all on the same team and Ronin be nice. She is a smart ass blonde. Come on Rocky," John says taking Kate's hand and half pulling her into McCoy's office. "Let's go play Uno before you go and do something stupid that gets us all grounded. Kate walks into McCoy's office seeing all the kids making themselves comfortable. Jo and Erika are idly shuffling a deck of brightly colored cards chatting while Ronin and Cameron are on the couch drinking a soda. Panic fills her chest at the thought of being trapped in this room and being blown to smithereens. "You two going to gossip or play Uno," John says leading Kate to a chair across from the couch. He pulls the other standard issue chair next to hers. The fact Kate isn't bitching tells him one thing: she is scared. One look at her face makes him realize he was wrong. She is terrified. He moves his foot next to hers as a sign of support. He remembers his first red alert. It was just before 6 AM. At first, he thought it was his alarm going off, but the appearance of his father at his bedroom door informed him otherwise. For the next hour, he sat with Erika, Ronin, Cameron, and Jo in silence. None of the other kids knew what to do either. It was the longest hour of his life. Since then, they have learned to make the most of it creating a party-like atmosphere with snacks and games. It doesn't take away any of the nervousness they feel but allows each kid to mask their fears. "Okay, so this game is super easy," John takes the cards shuffling them. Kate looks anxiously at the door as John explains the rules of the game.

"It is not that bad Kate," Jo smiles warmly recognizing that their efforts to act naturally are not calming Kate. Her comment focuses John's attention from the cards to Kate's face. The flush to her cheeks from fighting with his father is gone. Instead, a sickly white replaces it. Before he can speak, Jo takes over. "You have nothing to worry about. This could just be a drill for all we know. If you don't want to play a game then how about you tell us a story about your home," Jo opens a soda as Cam brings one for Kate.

Kate has never hated this group of kids more as they adjust their bodies to look at her. She knows they have no desire to hear how much she hates this place but is willing to do whatever it takes to make her calm down and get through this. Their blind acceptance of her into their group makes her want to lash out. As shitty as she has treated everyone on this crew they should hate her, yet every action seems to make them want to bond with her more. She has one sure-fire way to get them to see reality. Grabbing the soda from Cameron, Kate begins. "Once upon a time, there was a big and powerful ship called a Star Destroyer. One day it found this little tiny ship less than a tenth of its size. It attacked and destroyed it. The end," Kate blurts out chugging her soda feeling like the biggest asshole in the universe. She knows damn well this isn't a drill. With her callous and cruel statement, Kate stole every ounce of security they felt. She averts her eyes ready for the backlash but clings to the belief that if she were in their position, she would want to know the truth.

"Well that was uplifting and positive," John gives Kate a half smirk patting her leg. "Cameron you're dealing." As her eyes flash to him, John realizes she did not expect this response. It is obvious Kate is going to fight them. The only thing he can do is act like it doesn't bother him.

Eager to avoid another fight between Kate and John, Erika tries to mediate. "At least we won't see it coming," she jokes picking up her cards and arranging them.

Their flippant acceptance of their imminent death takes Kate's frustration soar to new heights. She has to make them see how hopeless this situation is. "I don't think you understand. See you all are about to find out what life is like at the atomic level if we don't get me out of here," Kate says earnestly.

"I have always wanted to see an atom up close and personal," Cameron flops into the couch behind Jo straddling her. "I can see your cards," he tickles her sides making her squirm on the floor between his knees. "So hit us with another story Kate only this time make it longer," Cameron says leaning back arranging his cards.

"How about an alternate ending to that downer of a story," Ronin crushes the can and makes a basket with it in the trashcan. "Captain Kirk sends a few proton torpedoes up the Star Destroyer's ass and boom." Kate looks at Ronin speechless. He holds up a hand cutting her off before she can continue. "We are not defenseless here sweetheart. The _Enterprise_ is powerful. Let their Captain come after the big dog. We have Mr. Jim." Ronin lets out a series barks who is promptly joined by Cameron and John who high fives him.

The show of camaraderie is like a slap in the face. Jack said she need a dose of reality and she just got it. For the first time in her life, Kate realizes she is not on the good guys side. The crew of the _Enterprise_ sees her and her way of life as the enemy. The thought that she is on the villain's side of this engagement makes her feel empty. She has to show them they are wrong. "But winning means," Kate's voice hitches not able to say the words. "You winning means I lose...everything," she says in a whisper. Looking around the room, Kate studies each of their faces hoping for anything reactions to prove her hypothesis wrong but each kid is looking at her like the always do. Jo is smiling warmly. Cameron is ready to refute her claims of superior tech. Ronin looks like he doesn't give a shit. Erika is silently waiting to make a judgment if she believes Kate or not. Her gaze settles on John with his expression full of concern. As their eyes meet, he gives her not a look of sympathy but one of strength and unconditional support. In this moment, Kate makes her decision. She has destroyed too many lives over the past month and a half. No matter what the outcome for her is, she will protect these kids. She will make them see she is not the villain. It will not be another incident like Dantooine. Luke always says truth depends on your point of view. If she is the enemy, she will play that role to save them. "I'm sorry," Kate whispers closing her eyes. She has only one option now. Reaching out to the Force, Kate feels it flood her. Tension, anxiety, fear, and frustration are the main emotions swirling about her like eddy's in a river. She focuses her attention on the kids in the room and concentrates on a single Force suggestion. "Go to sleep," Kate says opening her eyes. Amid the blaring klaxons and flashing red light in the corner of the room, each of the five kids slowly lay their heads down on the coffee table or seat backs and close their eyes. Kate doesn't dwell on the fact that she is able to use the Force. Whatever Kirk is using to block her tends to disappear when she is emotionally maxed out. The thought of imminent death proves she can find the Force if the situation is dire enough. As she stands to leave, a sickening feeling begins to burn through her body. Jedi rarely, if ever, use Force suggestions on other sentient beings for personal gain. The only time she knows of was when Luke used it to calm a riot as food supplies ran low in a refugee camp. She knows this classifies as an emergency but it still feels wrong. Kate feels the icy waves of fear from the dark side enveloping her. What if her actions make the kids sleep through the battle. Yes, it would be a peaceful way to die, but she would rather spend her last moments in the arms of her family instead of sleeping on a couch. She resists the urge to shake at least one of them awake. This is for the best. The Force led her to this action for a reason. Her current mission objective is to get to the bridge. If she can settle this peacefully, everyone will live. If she fails, they can yell at her in the afterlife. Exiting the room, Dr. McCoy's eyes instantly land on her. Kate can tell he is tuning out whatever information Nurse Chapel is telling him as he waits for her next move. Knowing she will never make it out the front door, Kate scans the room for her way out. There is always another way out if you are clever enough. Life with Ouris Dover's group had shown her that. Her eyes fall on a familiar sign she has learned to read. "Bathroom," Kate says and points to the door. Her answer appeases McCoy enough that he goes back to the conversation with Nurse Chapel; however, she catches a glimpse of McCoy in the shiny reflective surface of the isolation room window. He is still watching her as she enters the bathroom. "Door lock," Kate says taking in her surroundings. She has to make her move quickly. The room is a typical bathroom with a refresher, sink, mirror, and air intake vent. Dropping to the ground, Kate runs her fingers around the lip of the vent. Unfortunately, it is not like the one in her bedroom that is held on by some clips. This one is fastened securely with bolts. Kate pushes down the panic welling up in her chest. Opening up to the Force, she concentrates everything she has on the single thought of pulling the vent from the wall. When it doesn't move, she feels her body being consumed by sadness. If she had never left home, she could perform this simple task with more training. If she never stopped her training, she would not be sitting in an alien galaxy attempting to remove a bathroom grate. If she had not let Kirk get into her head, she would be on the _Beacon of Light_ heading home. "Come on," Kate grunts as tears spring to her eyes. Rogan was right. She is worthless and pathetic. She had one chance to make something of herself and she gave it up for these strangers. Anger replaces the sadness in her and suddenly the grate flies free from the wall. A sharp corner of the vent impacts her head. Kate's hand flies to her forehead at her hairline. She can feel a small lump forming and her fingertips are covered in something sticky. Looking at them, she sees it is blood. "Fucking pathetic," Kate says wiping the blood on her pants as she forces her way into the vent. After her disastrous escape from Sick Bay the last time, Kate began studying the schematics of the _Enterprise_. It shocked her that the internal layout of the ship was available to the public because of something called the Freedom of Information Act. To her this was ridiculous. The people of this universe are far too trusting. Yes, the information was just schematics, but anyone clever enough could fill in the missing pieces to create a way in or out of the ship. Kate crawls three feet and comes to another panel with a grate. Thankfully, it is held on with just clips and she easily pops it off the wall. Just as she planned, Kate tumbles out into the corridor. On her feet in an instant, she sprints down the hall towards the turbo. Every second she is out of Sick Bay is one second less before they find her. At the doors to the turbo, Kate slows down her actions. The quickest way to be noticed is to act as if you don't belong somewhere. "Come on come on," Kate says to herself trying not to look anxious at the turbo door. She resists the urge to look behind her. If someone comes, she will just deal with them. After five of the longest seconds of her life, the doors to the turbo fly open. Diving into the turbo, her hand automatically reaches for the quick shut button as she states, "Bridge."

"Going somewhere Yorkie," Jack says to her right holding the straps to his double shoulder holster like it is a backpack. Kate stares at him taking a deep breath. "Command override O'Neill, Jack. Sick Bay," he states adjusting the direction of the turbo from where she wanted to be.

"_Why the hell are you O'Neill's are always in the freakin' turbo_," Kate thinks to herself. The difference is Jack is not an easy target like his son. Her eyes dart to the closed door of the turbo. In a second, it is going to open back on E-deck. Whether or not he has reinforcements on the other side of the door, Jack is perfectly capable of dragging her ass back to Sick Bay by himself. This can't happen at any cost. She has no doubt that either Jack or McCoy won't simply hypo her and call it a day.

"What no snappy comment for your tombstone," Jack says cocking his head slightly to the side. His voice may sound slightly playful with his characteristic slow drawl but this posture tells her Jack's muscles are taut and ready to react just like hers.

"God you scared the hell out of me," Kate grabs her chest leaning against the back wall with her shoulders smiling. She hopes he will read her lax posture and smile as innocent. She needs any edge she can get on Jack.

Scrutinizing her posture, Jack can tell Kate is not going to make this easy. He also sees how she has gotten past his security teams each time she escaped. Her expression and tone of her voice relay the image she is nothing but a 12-year-old kid; however, looks can be deceiving. The position she has taken is the most defensive possible in such a tight space. By resting her shoulders only on the wall, Kate has created a triangle with her body against the wall. With all her weight on the balls of her feet, she can go to either side or down to the floor when Jack reaches for her. The fact that the turbo is cylindrical without a corner to block her in also works to her advantage. Kate, however, has no idea just how pissed he is which will be her Achilles heel. "Kate, I haven't even begun to scare the hell out of you," Jack stares down at her. As he sees her process his comment he lunges forward attempting to grab her shirt by the shoulder. This is a parent move and not a typical offensive attack move, yet Kate drops and rolls to the right. He feels his fingertips brush the fabric of her shirt. Kate scrambles to the other side of the turbo as Jack rounds on her. "Knock your shit off," Jack growls looming over her. "Now get up," he reaches down.

Kate lets the Force consume her with the single thought in her head to stop Jack. She opens her eyes realizing that by now, Jack should have her either on her feet or over his shoulder but she hasn't moved. The bewildered expression on his face matches her. "So God help you, Katherine, I had better be having a stroke. If this is that Jedi hoodoo voodoo," Jack snarls twisting his upper body around trying to free his legs from the invisible quicksand that has his lower body frozen in place. He is mildly surprised that she hasn't tried this Force crap earlier, but he knew it was just a matter of time. Like all kids, Kate is just testing her boundaries. Jack just needs to make sure she understands her boundaries are about six inches. Kate using the Force is a can of worms that Jack will not let be open.

Kate shakes off her amazement that she is actually able to use the Force against Jack. Just like with Kirk in the brig, her Force freeze only half works. Pressing her back tightly against the wall, she slides up to a standing position. He may be frozen but, he still has use of his upper body. With Jim in the Brig this wasn't a problem, but in the turbo where space is at a premium, Jack can grab her if she is not careful. "Jack you need to calm down and listen to me," Kate tries to use a soothing tone as the sound of her own heartbeat fills her ears. "You are only Force frozen and not having a stroke."

The sound of her voice snaps Jack's attention from freeing himself to squarely on her. "No shit Sherlock," Jack snatches at her but she is just out of his grasp. The fact that his fingertips can brush the fabric of her shirt makes him madder than if she were ten feet away.

"Jack I need you to relax and hear me out," Kate says judging the best way to get around his body. She has to stop the turbo but unfortunately, Kate has Force frozen Jack between her and the controls to the turbo.

"The only thing I am going to listen to is you bawling as I bust your ass," Jack grunts struggling to grab a hold of any part of her. "Now let me go!"

Kate understands that there will be no reasoning with Jack right now until he cools off. Pulling off her sneakers, she lobs them at his head. As Jack bats them away from his face, she dives to the other side of the turbo hugging the wall, but Jack expected something like this. Snagging her foot, Jack's hand clamps down like a vise. She is only 80 pounds. He can haul her ass off the ground like a prize winning bass if needed. Startled to feel her body sliding back, Kate instinctively twists her foot allowing it to slide out of the sock. A familiar ding indicating their arrival on deck E breaks Kate shock at her narrow escape. She slaps the control pad rocketing them up again towards the bridge. If the situation was not so serious she would break out laughing. If anyone opened the turbo now, they would think Kate and Jack are practicing to be extras on a galactic version of the Walking Dead with Jack clawing at her. Hitting the button for the Bridge, Kate tries to be diplomatic again. "Jack I have valuable Intel that you need. I can stop this thing from escalating but I need to get to the,"

"Dawson, lock down turbo ten and send it to deck G," Jack cuts Kate off. He is done talking to her. She may have thought she has won, but all she has done is piss him off and trap herself. She can ride out this Red Alert in a brig cell.

"Why did you have to do that," Kate squeals in frustration as a blast rocks the _Enterprise_ throwing her hard into his arms. Jack wraps his body around her as they fall back into the turbo wall. He takes the brunt of the impact protecting Kate the best he can.

"You okay," Jack asks immediately. Even with the body armor absorbing most of the impact; it still took him a second to recover as the wind is knocked out of him.

"Yes," Kate says looking into his eyes before focusing all her Force ability into refreezing Jack. She jerks back attempting to get up but jack has a fist full of her sweatshirt in a death grip. Straightening her arms and pulling back frees herself from the article of clothing and Jack's grasp. "I'm sorry," Kate says as the door slides open to the Bridge.

"Locking down ten," Dawson says over Jack's shirt comm as Kate disappears behind the closing doors. The instant the turbo begins to descend; Jack is freed from his Force paralysis. As bad, as this situation is he has learned something valuable. Kate has to see her enemy to use the Force on them. Jack paces the turbo like a caged animal. Once Dawson used the lockdown protocol, Jack was effectively trapped until he reached the brig. He takes several deep breaths trying to calm himself down. If Kate were still with him, Jack would be strangling her.


End file.
